My Kinda Life
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Continuing where Shuffle left off, the story of how Kaede finds true happiness is revealed through the eyes of her new boyfriend
1. Chapter 1 Invitation

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Invitation**_

My Name is Matthew Gagnon, I'm at a proper age of nineteen, I have a licence to drive, got several computers to work with, all with internet access and I have some huge collections about Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends.

My life however isn't what you might call pleasent, I live in a two story countryside house with my two parents who argue all the time and to make things worse, I'm stuck with a curfew.

Over a year ago I found an online chat room, where I met this young girl named Kaede Fuyou and yes, it is the same Kaede from Shuffle! I talk with her alot, even on the days she wasn't happy.

"I'm losing Rin," she said once, "I don't know if I can go on without him."

I simply replyed back, "you can make it even without Rin, you'll still have your friends and family to spend time with."

"Yeah, you're right," she said.

Now getting on with my life, the worst news came to me all in one day, my boss at the HMV store fired me because it was a new law, not to have over ten employees in the store and even though I was one of the best around, he still fired me.

"Here's your paycheck," he said to me, "I'm sorry for letting you go Matthew."

I only sighed as I walked out, the good news was that he gave me double my usual pay, but the bad news now was that I didn't have a job.

I drove on home after cashing my paycheck, just a little note I drive a black GMC pick up truck with a really loud sterio system.

"What a day," I groaned, "my parents are going to kill me when they find out."

I got a huge surprise however when I got inside, there were lots of boxes just lying around.

"Are you planning on going anywhere?" I asked my mother.

"Well, we're moving!" she snapped.

"But you two don't like each other, so why are you moving?"

"We're moving to a bigger home," said my father, passing me with some suitcases, "and we are leaving you the house."

"What?"

"Sorry Matthew, but it's for the best," said my mother walking out.

"Where are two moving to?" I called out.

"New Liskard, of course," called my father, "you can visit us anytime, just make sure it's once a year and I better not hear that you were fired from your job."

So they left it that, they drove off, they had taken the big flat screen TV, the DVD system, the couch, the chairs, well they pretty much took anything that wasn't mine.

If you don't know at this point, I lived my life mostly in Markham, Ontario, of course it's in Canada.

"Darn it, what do I have to do to get some much needed respect around here?"

I logged onto the computer in the living room, it was the only one my parents didn't take, along with my printer/scanner/copier, then I logged in on the chatroom.

"I hope you're logged in tonight, Kaede," I said to myself.

Thankfully she was, I told her everything that had happened, it was alot to say to her.

"I just don't know what to do anymore, without a job I'll be homeless in less than three weeks." I concluded my sentence with this a frown. I fell back onto the back rest of my chair, groaning loudly and nearly ready to cry, when a message came from Kaede, it read...

"Why don't you move in with me?"

Was I really reading this right? Was she really asking me to move in with her? Just to make sure I asked, "are you sure?"

"Yes," the message came back, then came some instructions on where to find her house, I gasped that she was in Tokyo Japan.

"Well better to move there than stay here and fail," I said to myself, "in that case, I would be happy to move in with you Kaede."

Over the next week, I got to work in packing up my stuff, then once that was done, I handed the keys over to the next owner of the house and I told them to be careful in that house and then I was off.

I travelled along to Stouffville, where I said my final goodbyes to my friends and then I was off.

I had to pay the man down at the dockside extra just to allow me to take my truck with me.

"Alright, but don't expect this on your return trip," he said with an evil smile.

"Believe me there is no going back," I said quietly.

The main reason I'll travel on a boat and not a plane, is because I don't trust them and plus I have a fear of high places, like above the clouds.

At last, the long trip across the ocean was over, I drove my truck into the Tokyo city, I stopped in a shop to pick up a map, thankfully I can speak japanese.

At last I pulled down the street to Kaede's neighbourhood.

"She said her house is the middle one," I looked up and noticed that there were only three houses in this area, two of them were huge, then I noticed the middle house, "this must be Kaede's house."

I opened up the gate, walked up the pathway and rang the doorbell.

"What do I say? I mean, I've only ever spoken with this girl over the internet."

The door slid open to the side, and there she was, with orange hair, red ribbons and beautiful blue eyes and wearing a nealy white dress was Kaede.

"Ah, hi," I said in a shy voice, "you must be Kaede, right?"

"Yes," she giggled, "and you must be Matthew."

It was funny, but at that moment, I stopped feeling nervous and started smiling.

"Would you like to come in?" she asked me.

"I love to," I answered and followed her inside, it certainly was a beautiful house and all clean too, "this is a beautiful home you got here."

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Kaede," called another voice, "I'm finished cleaning up the empty bedroom."

"Thank you Rimu."

"Rimu?" I asked.

"Yes, Matthew I would like to introduce you to Rimu, her real name is really Primula."

"It's nice to meet you Primula," I said, holding out my hand, she shook it back.

"It's nice to meet you too," she said.

"So Matthew, would you like some help bringing in your stuff?" asked Kaede.

"No that's okay," I said, trying to sound nice, "I've got it."

Kaede showed me the room I was to be staying in, "I'm sorry if it's a little small," she said.

"Nah, it's okay with me, it's defintely bigger than my last bedroom, it was too small, barely any room to move around in there."

"Yeah, I remember you said that when we talked on the chatroom."

"True and yet here we are," I smiled, "thank you so much for inviting me to stay with you."

"It was my plessure," smiled Kaede, she walked on over to me and surprising enough, she started hugging me, "I should be thanking you, for it was you who helped me out of the sad moments of my life."

I remembered that Rin used to live with Kaede and Primula, my guess was that now I was in his room, still I had to smile, "your welcome," I said, wrapping my arms around her, I then heard her crying, so I gently rubbed her hair, hoping to help her smile again.

She did smile again, when she revealed her face again to me.

After that, I got started in bringing in the boxes of my stuff, once that was done I got my computer stuff out and hooked everything up, it ran perfectly just like it did at my old home.

I decided to log onto the Sodor Island Forums and check out what was new in the world of Thomas.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly fell out of my chair when I heard someone asking me that, it was Primula.

"I was talking with my friends online, this is actually how Kaede and I met in the first place," I said to her, "I've been going on this forums page for over a year, just like the chatroom."

"Do you talk with them all the time?"

"No not all the time," I answered, "it's not like I'm on the computer twenty four hours a day, seven days a week," I concluded with a little chuckle.

Just as I turned back to the computer, Primula said, "I think Kaede really likes you."

Well, I had to blush the moment she said that.

"What makes you say that Primula?"

"Well she wouldn't have invited you here if she didn't."

"That's a good point," I chuckled, "of course we've been friends for over a year now, which is why we know so much about each other."

"Kaede was talking about you long before you came here."

I had to smile.

After logging off both Sodor Island Forums and my computer, Primula and I walked back downstairs, Kaede was standing at the door, talking to two adult men and two girls.

"Kaede," said the man in the bath robe, "did you notice that there is a truck over there," he said pointing to it.

Before Kaede could answer, I walked up next to her and spoke up...

"Yeah, that's my truck," I said.

"And you are?"

"I'm Matthew Gagnon, I just moved in today."

"So you're Matthew," said the red haired girl, "Kaede wasn't kidding, you are cute."

"And handsome too," added the dark blue haired girl.

After a while, I explained everything that had happened back in Canada, then of course they told me their names, the man in the bothrobe was named 'Eustoma', his daughter with the red hair is 'Sia', 'Forbessi' stood next to Eustoma, along with his daughter 'Nerine'.

To add on top of that, Nerine and Sia are princesses of two different realms, Sia is from the realm of the gods, and Nerine is from the realm of the demons and yes, that makes their fathers...kings!

Then Eustoma asked me, "so Matthew, are you single?"

"Well yes, at the moment I am," I answered.

"Well today is your lucky day, if you chose my Sia..." he never got any further, Sia had attacked him with a chair knocking him out cold.

"Don't go starting that up again!" she snapped.

"Alright," groaned her father, I only stood there nearly shocked, it was true of what Kaede told me about Sia and if that was true, I didn't want to see what could happen if Nerine got mad, I didn't want to think about that.

"Well, we hope you'll enjoy your stay here," said Forbessi.

"I'm sure that I will."

"So Matthew, what are your plans?" asked Sia.

"Well, I guess I need to find myself a job first of all, then after that...actually I don't know..." I said shaking my shoulders.

"That's okay Matthew," smiled Kaede, "we'll help you out in any way we can."

"Thank you," I said.

After the little meet and greet, I went back upstairs to do some unpacking, Kaede was working in the kitchen while Primula watched.

"Do you really like Matthew?" she asked her.

"He's a good friend," smiled Kaede, "of course I like him."

"But you haven't seen his face till today."

"That is true, but it's always good to help a friend in need, which is why I invited Matthew to stay with us."

"What about his family and friends, won't they miss him?"

"Why don't you ask him that when he comes back downstairs."

Meanwhile up in my new room, I was emptying out one of my boxes full of manga books, the one thing about me, is that I am a huge collecter, I have over fifty manga books, over two hundred DVDs and please don't even bother asking how many Thomas items I have.

I pulled out an entire box of Railway Series books I had in a huge box.

"Glad I brought these along with me, hope I didn't leave anything behind."

I checked out all the boxes and thankfully everything had been packed up as I had originally thought, even the DVDs I made up on my own computer, known only as the Original Classics Series with over forty different titles, were here too.

I was soon called down to dinner, I was looking forward to this, Kaede had said many times through the chatroom that she could cook, but it wasn't till I got into the kitchen that I saw how good of a cook she was.

"All this looks delicous," I wasn't even thinking at the moment, I was just amazed.

"Wait till you try it," giggled Kaede, walking over to her spot at the table, I blushed and giggled, but only a little.

I sat down at my spot, just across from Kaede, Primula sat down next to her, she smiled happily to me.

"Enjoy," she said happily.

Well, I took the first bite of the food she made, it was a special chicken dinner, oh man the taste was amazing and heavenily.

"Delicous Kaede," I said happily.

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Kaede.

"Half the time, Kaede threw other dinners out," added Primula.

I looked over to Primula, I knew what she was talking about...during a short period of time, Kaede didn't come onto the chatroom, I knew something had happened and when she did come back on, she told me that Rin had picked Asa and had moved out to live an apartment.

Kaede looked down again, looking disapointed, I had to do something to cheer her up.

"Well, it's like I said, the food tastes amazing, I've never tasted anything so good in all my life," Kaede's face lifted up again and I knew that worked, she was smiling again, "of course I'm the worst cook out there, all I can make is pizza and spagetti."

"Well if you want I can teach you," offered Kaede.

"Really? Well, thank you Kaede."

We continued to eat, there wasn't anything left on the plates after that.

"You must have been hungry," giggled Kaede.

"Yeah I was," I said, "the food that was served on my boat trip tasted really bad, I swear I felt like I was eating garbage."

"It was that bad?" asked Primula.

"Oh yeah," I chuckled, "tonight however, the meal was amazing," then I turned over to Kaede and said, "thank you for the great meal."

"Your welcome," she smiled.

"Listen, how about if I help you clean up the dishes?"

Kaede looked over to me, kinda surprised, I always wanted to help out with the kitchen work, but I only ever got to do that when my parents were out doing other things and yet I always got yelled at, everytime.

"Okay," smiled Kaede.

"Okay then," I smiled.

"Do you want to do the washing or the drying?"

"I'll do the washing, I sometimes crack plates when drying them."

Kaede giggled a little more, I had to laugh along to that, Primula watched us from the kitchen table, "you two look like you're having a lot of fun."

"I guess we are," I smiled, continuing to wash the dishes.

After the work was done, I went back to my room, and continued on unpacking my stuff, while I was doing that, I plugged in my radio and played some of my mix CDs, they all had up to twenty songs.

Kaede entered into the room, just as the song 'for you' started up.

"I always wanted to dance to that song, but nobody wanted to dance with me," I sighed.

"Would you like to dance with me?"

I look up to Kaede standing there, holding her left hand to me, I agreed and we started dancing, both of us with our arms wrapped around each other and spinning in a slow circle, I knew I was enjoying this but, I wasn't sure if Kaede was...well I got my answer when she looked up and she was smiling at me.

Out of all the moments in my entire lifetime, dancing with Kaede along to the song 'for you' was definetly the greatest moment in my life.

By eight, I was done at last, all the boxes were empty, and everything was set up, from my computer to my small TV, to the video game systems, well to be honest, I decided to leave those unplugged, just in case. My DVDs and video games all sat on another shelve, my books were on another and my clothes were placed in the dresser that was already in the room.

"It's like I said before, this room is bigger than my old bedroom."

In my old room, there was only one bed and barely any space to move around, I usually liked getting out on the right side, but I couldn't do that without banging my head on the ceiling or hitting the wall.

My pajamas was just a simple South Simcoe Railway T-Shirt and blue pajama legs as well, not much to it really, I never wear the pajama shirt mostly because there isn't one.

After I had finished changing, I heard someone knocking on the door, of course it was Kaede, she was in her pajamas as well. Hers was a long white dress with blue straps on the top of them.

"Going to bed already Kaede?" I asked.

"Yeah, I get up at four thirty, so I need to get my sleep."

"Four thirty, geez. I remember getting up at that time, I could hardly keep my eyes open throughout the day. Don't you get tired?"

"Nope," she smiled, "I wake up feeling refreshed every day."

"Really? Wow!"

I was impressed for sure, there was more to Kaede then meets the eye. For some reason however, Kaede looked sad again.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

She ran right up to me and hugged me all over again, "nothing's wrong," she said, "now that you're here, I always wanted to meet the person who saved my life."

"Saved your life?"

"Without your kind words, I don't know how I would ever go on, thank you Matthew."

I could feel the tears pouring down my shirt, they were coming from Kaede's eyes, so I did what I had to, I hugged her back, wrapping my arms around her, holding her closely.

"Your welcome," I said to her, "and I promise that I'll always be here for you, I'll make you smile even on the days you feel sad."

Kaede looked up to me again, "do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," I answered.

"Thank you," she said happily, then backing off slowly and wiping away her tears she said, "I promise that I'll be there for you, no matter what."  
I had to smile back, we were both making promises to each other and we were both determined to keep them.

"Well I better get to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Matthew."

"See you tomorrow Kaede," I said, just before she went into her room, I winked at her, that's the way I always said it on the chatroom.

Kaede giggled happily as she walked back into her room.

I went back online for a minute to talk to my friends on Sodor Island Forums, one of them was named Warrior, he was asking me how things were.

"Well let's just say the old saying is true, God never closes one door without opening another and today proves it. I had just moved in with the sweetest girl ever, she's amazing and to think I only used to talk with her on an online chatroom."

A message came back a minute later.

"You moved in with a girl you met on a chatroom?"

"Of course I did," I replied back, "Kaede is super sweet and so kind for giving me a place to live, I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay her."

"Just being her friend is good enough," said Warrior's message, "and being there for her helps too."

"You're right about that, well I better go, I'm getting tired and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow, I'll talk to you later buddy."

I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, turned off the lights, but I didn't fall asleep.

"Thank you," I said to no one in particular, "for giving me this second chance."

Of course, I was saying that to both Kaede and God, with that said I finally closed my eyes and I finally went happily to sleep in my new bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2 Party

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Party**_

As the morning sun shone threw my window, nothing really changed, I stayed in my bed, until I heard my darn alarm clock go off.

"Darn clock," I groaned, reaching up to shut it off, but never got the chance, mostly because someone else got it, namely Kaede.

"Good morning, Matthew," she said happily, "did you have a good night sleep?"

I slowly got up, revealing my sleepy face, "yes I did," I said, "felt like I was sleeping on a cloud."

Kaede chuckled at my little joke as I opened my eyes even more, I looked at her, I was thinking that I was going to see her in her pajamas, but instead she was wearing a white shirt and long black skirt.

"There's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs," she said happily.

I watched her walk out of the room, smiling as she closed the door.

Now I know what you're thinking by now, am I making this stuff up? Well, if I was, I wouldn't be telling you the story right now would I? So to answer, am I really living with Kaede? Yes I am.

Of course, she isn't the only girl in this house, young Primula lives with her too, and as for the next door neighbours, who would have guessed that the daughters are princesses of two realms, although I think I've already said that.

Still, adjusting to a new lifestyle was going to be a bit of a challenge...

"I hope you'll enjoy the meal I made for you, Matthew!"

Somehow I have a feeling that everything is going to turn out for the better, this is my second chance and I'm going to do my very best.

Once again, I sat down on the other side of the table, Kaede was sitting in the seat in across from me while Primula sat down next to her.

The meal that sat before me smelled really good, although I had no idea what it was called...

"Here you go," smiled Kaede, handing me a bowl of rice.

"Thank you," I said.

Primula spoke up after that, "are you going to school, Matthew?"

"Nope, I'm done with school, I've graduated from high school over a year ago and finished college a while back."

"So, what are you going to do while we're at school?"

Kaede looked at me, "yeah, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to look for a full time job," I answered, "I need to get a job to replace the one I lost back in Canada, no thanks to that stupid law...no more than ten employees in small stores, and I was one of the best they had to."

"I'm really sorry that you lost your job," said Kaede.

"Nah that's okay. Personally, the last store I worked for, was losing business anyways, still I'll just have to search around for a job I really like."

"When we used to chat online, you said you once worked at least three jobs before your last one."

"That would be correct Kaede, I worked at three other jobs before my last one, remember last night when I told you the times I used to wake up at four thirty?"

"Yes?"

"Well, it was my first job that took up alot of my time."

"What kind of job was it?" asked Primula.

"I was a computer techincan for a busy subway company in Toronto, I worked there for only five months, before I left for my next job."

"What about school," asked Primula again, "didn't you have school during that time?"

"Yes, but that's what Co-Op was for, I was still in school, but I worked from Feburary to June."

"Sounds like you had an interesting life," smiled Kaede.

"Nah not really," I sighed, "if my life was any good I would still be in Canada, nope that life was bad, in fact between work and school, those were the only times I ever got to be alone."

Just as I went back to eating some of the rice Primula asked, "how many girlfriends did you have?"

I nearly chocked when I heard that.

"Why did you ask that, Rimu?" asked Kaede.

"I was just wondering."

"Four," I answered, both girls looked over to me, "from grade 8 to high school, I had four girlfriends, one after another and they all dumped me for someone else."

"That's sad," sighed Kaede.

"No, what's sad is that my second girlfriend left me for two guys and called me frog ugly."

"That is bad," groaned Primula.

"Your not ugly," said Kaede, trying to cheer me up, "you're handsome, and so sweet."

"Thank you," I smiled, there was more to that story than what I had told, just five months after my second girlfriend left me, she called me and asked for me to take her back, I only told her to...GET A LIFE! and hung up the phone, still I didn't dare say that to Kaede or Primula.

"If you want Matthew, I can show you around later," suggested Kaede.

"Really? Thanks Kaede, I would like that."

"Okay then," she said smiling. To be honest, whenever Kaede smiles, I swear she's got the smile of an angel, so cute, sweet, and beautiful at the same time.

By the late afternoon, Kaede had just finished showing me around the city, Primula was hanging out with Rin throughout the time we were out.

When I was introduced to him, I kinda gave him a weird look, still I did consider him a friend.

Soon enough Kaede took me to a big megamall, it was huge!

"This is definetly bigger than the Markville Mall I used to go to, only two floors, but lots of stores."

"Well this mall has a lot of stores too," said Kaede, "wait till you see this place."

"Something tells me that my feet are going to be sore from walking up all five levels, well we better get started."

Kaede giggled, then we started walking around.

Back when I was in college, I used to walk from there to the mall and back, then get into my truck and drive home, half the time, I came home with DVDs or books cause that's all I ever got during that time. Heck that's why my manga collection got so big after a while.

Getting back to the story...after about twenty minutes, we were finally walking up to the second floor.

"Twenty minutes already? Wow!" I exclaimed, "usually it takes me ten minutes to get from one end to another."

Again Kaede giggled, she definetly liked listening to my stories, I was overall surprised, this kinda stuff used to bore my friends half to deaf.

As we walked past a clothing store, we ran into one of Kaede's friends.

"What are you doing here, Mayumi?" asked Kaede.

"I'm clothes shopping of course, this is where I get my clothes."

"So this is where you buy your clothes," said another voice from behind me, this time this person was another male, with brown hair and wearing glasses.

"Should it matter to you, what I wear?" snapped Mayumi.

"Of course not," said the boy, it was only then they both looked over to me, sure now they noticed me.

"Who are you?" both of them asked.

"I'm Matthew," I answered, "I had just moved here to Tokyo just yesterday."

"Where did you come from?" asked the boy.

"I came from Canada," I answered.

"A Canadian boy, huh? Well my friend, welcome to Tokyo, I'm Itsuki, I'm an expert when it comes to sweet talking to a lady."

"Really? Cause, the way you were talking to..."

"Mayumi," she said.

"Right Mayumi, I'm thinking that all you are, is the type of person who's always rejected by the ladies."

Itsuki fell to the ground, he couldn't believe I had said that, I looked over to Mayumi.

"Are you going to make fun of me?" she asked.

"Now why in the world would I make fun of you?" I asked her.

"Cause, I'm different from any other girl, I'm half demon, half human and there's something else," she looked down at her chest, "I'm flat chested."

Mayumi was sure I was going to be making of her, saying something worse than whatever Itsuki has said to her before.

"I would never make fun of you," I said, Mayumi, Kaede and Itsuki all looked at me, "you should never be ashamed of who you are, being different just means that you are special and unique in your own way."

Both Mayumi and Kaede smiled at me, they liked hearing that.

"Are you nuts?" snapped Itsuki.

"If you ask me, you're the one who's nuts! Come on Kaede, let's go, it was nice meeting you Mayumi!"

"See you later, Mayumi," called Kaede.

"See you later Kaede and you too, Matthew!" I waved back poliently, still smiling.

"Not like any other boy, is he?" asked Itsuki.

"Nope, he's better, he actually has manners and is so kind."

As Kaede and I continued on our little walk around the mall, she continued to smile at me.

"Did you mean what you said to Mayumi?" she asked.

"Of course I did," I answered, "not one person on this earth is the same, nobody should feel like an outcast member, a little something I wish came up when I was in elementary school."

"Right, you told me you were bullied all your life."

"That is indeed correct."

"When did that stop?"

"It's an ugly piece of my history I thought I would never tell again, but at one time I beat someone up, just because they were teasing me, of course this was around the fifth grade. I punched that person so hard that blood was coming out, I was punished for more than two weeks for that."

"Did that person make it?"

"Oh he did," I said, "but he knew better the next time he saw me, he didn't dare tease me again, nobody did, except for one teacher, back in the seventh grade, calling the children's aid for no reason, after that...well that was it."

"You poor soul, I can't believe that you suffered like that throughout your life like that."

"Yeah well, I'm not the only one."

It was true, Kaede didn't have an easy childhood, after her mother's passing in a car accident, her life was turned upside down and for her friend Rin as well.

His parents were killed in the same accident as well, he moved in with Kaede, but he took all the blame, and the torture didn't stop until the night Kaede found out the truth, it was because she was sick that night, and her mother wanted to see her, that was the main reason for the accident.

I looked down to Kaede sad again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought that up."

"No that's okay," sighed Kaede, "I got to learn to except that I can't change the past, though I wish I had been a bit kinder to Rin."

"Maybe, but it's our life's events that gives us more wisdom as we get older, I should know, after all I made it through my dark days and got to where I am or was. Oh well, nothing like a second chance to help fix my life a bit."

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Now, I have to ask, is there a entertainment store around here, there's a few CDs I've been looking for some time."

"I know just the place to look."

Kaede took me to the 'Rare Music and Movies' store, inside were lots of CDs, DVDs and even Video tapes.

"Now this is more like it, there was never a store like this back in Canada. Thanks Kaede."

"Your welcome," she smiled again.

It was a big store, which had alot of CDs, all of them were at a low price, so I was able to find at least five CDs I had been looking for.

After our little stop in the store, Kaede suggested that we try a new resturant that had opened in the mall, much to my surprise to learn it was a 'Boston Pizza'.

"We have lots of these back in Canada."

"Is their food good?"

"Oh it is, I used to order the pastas there all the time. Would you like to try it out?"

Kaede nodded, I held the door open, she walked on inside, then I followed her in, the inside of the resturant looked just like the original 'Boston Pizza' back in Canada.

"Hello there, I'll be your waitress for today, is there only two of you?"

"Yep," I answered, "just the two of us."

"Would you like a table or booth?" asked the Waitress.

"It's your choice, Kaede," I smiled.

"Booth sounds good to me," she answered.

"Alright, follow me then," Kaede and I followed the waitress to our booth, she handed us our menus, then we both asked for water to drink. Then we both ordered the Smokey Mountain spagetti and meatballs.

"So what do you think of it?" I asked.

"It's really good," smiled Kaede, "but it is a little hot."

"Yeah it is" I chuckled, "but after eating it for a while, you don't even notice."

As I continued eating, Kaede just continued to stare at me, before she went back into eating her meal, it was kinda amazing that now, we were telling more secrets to each other in person more than we did on the chatroom.

"Do you still go to school Kaede?"

"Yep," she answered, "I still go to school, just like everyone else, but I don't know how you're going to keep yourself from getting bored while you're looking for a job."

"Don't worry about that," I chuckled, "I've got a lot of stuff to keep me from getting bored, plus I have my computer, but that's only when I'm not looking for a job."

"Alright then," she smiled.

"Kaede?" asked another voice, we both looked to see a young teenage girl, with green hair and a brown ribbons hanging onto one long piece of hair standing in front of our table.

"Asa what are you doing here?"

"I came here to try the food they serve," she answered, "I wasn't expecting to see you here with..." she looked over to me, "this unknown boy."

I only sighed, "this is Matthew," said Kaede, "he had just moved here from Canada yesterday."

"Oh really?" asked Asa sounding interested, "tell me Matthew, where are you living right now, in a big house you bought yourself?"

"Well you got the first half of the question right."

"Huh?"

"He moved in with Rimu and I," said Kaede.

"What?" Asa was shocked over hearing that, "you mean you invited him to stay with you?"

"Well if she hadn't, I wouldn't have a home right now, I would be out on the streets, no thanks to my parents leaving in my time of need."

So I explained everything to Asa, she looked at me with a sad look.

"You poor soul," she said, "then it's a good thing Kaede invited you to stay with her, she is a good friend to have."

"I know that," I smiled.

"Well, I better get back to my table, I'll see you two later."

"See you Asa!" called Kaede, I only waved to her.

"An unknown person, I guess that's all I'll be seen as," I grumbled.

"No you won't," smiled Kaede, "people will look at you and think, you are amazing, and that you're the type of person who would want to be a good friend."

Well, I had to smile when Kaede said that, "thank you," I said, "and don't worry about the bill, I've got it." Kaede was surprised to hear this, I payed our check, then we were on our way once again.

The sun was beginning to set as we walked our way back to the house, it had taken us a good three hours to check out the mall, I was definetly impressed, Kaede wasn't, she stopped just halfway home.

"Is something wrong Kaede?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she had a real sad look on her face, like someone had taken her entire life away, boy was I ever right about that, for the next second Kaede ran up to me and started crying.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"Matthew, would you have come to live with me, even if your life was perfect back in Canada?"

"Of course I would," I answered, wrapping my arms around her, "I could give up all my stuff, my old life and anything else, just to be with you."

Kaede still said nothing, then finally, "I thought the only reason you wanted to move here was to escape your old life."

"Well there's that, but there's also the chance to be with you. Now that I've met you in person, I can see what kind of person you are...the sweet beautiful girl, who can make anyone happy, when they are feeling down in the dumps."

"Really?"

"Of course," I answered again, "you said last night, that I saved your life, well you were the one who saved my life, I wouldn't be the person I am today if it wasn't for you. There's no one else in this world I would ever want to be with, you're the one who saved me, thank you so much Kaede."

Now normally I don't cry, but if there was ever the right moment, then this would be it, Kaede could feel my tears fall onto her head, as I continued to hug her.

"I guess in our own ways, we both saved each other, which gives us something else in common..." Kaede couldn't finish she was starting to cry again, all over my jacket.

"I know, we're both similair in so many ways, it's almost like we are perfect matches for each other."

"I know the feeling," said Kaede, "I'm glad that you moved in with me Matthew."

"Well, I'm glad to be here with you and your amazing friends Kaede, and I promise that I'll continue to make you smile, no matter what matters, just like I said last night."

I could hardly keep my tears from coming out, and the same could be said about Kaede as well.

"I know you'll keep your promise Matthew, you are a good friend."

"I promise I'll always be there for you," I said again, we continued to hug for quite a while until at last the sun went down completely.

"Tell you what," I suggested, "how about at night, before you go to bed, how about I give you a hug, you know just to make sure you go to bed happy."

"I would like that," smiled Kaede.

"Okay then," I said.

We walked on home and not even surprising to us, we were holding hands, my right hand holding her sweet left hand, both of us smiling all the way home.

We had to let go when we got Primula, Rin came along with us, he wanted to talk for a bit.

As we entered inside, we were surprised to find a party, and a huge banner which said "Welcome Matthew".

"This is our little welcome gift to you," smiled Sia.

"A nice little welcome to the neighbourhood present," added Nerine.

I couldn't believe this, and to be honest, I don't think Kaede could believe this either.

"Thank you everyone."

Sia's father came over to me, "would you like a drink?" he asked, holding a wine bottle.

"No thank you," I said, "I'll pass, I'm going to have a soda."

He looked disapointed, but not Sia, she was pleased to hear that, "personally daddy," she said to him, "you do have a little bit of a drinking problem."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Now that's something I would never hear my father say," I whispered to Kaede, who giggled again.

The party went on for quite a few hours, there were even moments, where one girl got to dance with me, personally I think Kaede and I danced at least five times, we didn't mind that.

After the party, we all helped to clean up, not bad for five girls and four men attending today.

After changing, and noticing that it was getting close to nine thirty, I waited outside my door for Kaede to show up, once again, she showed up in her white dress pajamas.

I smiled at her, then I held my arms out, while Kaede came towards me, I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me, we hugged for a couple of minutes, before we let go.

"Are we going to do this tomorrow?" asked Kaede.

"Of course we will," I answered, "we'll keep doing this for a long time, I promise."

"Okay then," smiled Kaede, "I'll see you in the morning then!"

"See you tomorrow," I said winking at her again, she giggled happily as she went into her room.

I logged onto the Sodor Island Forums, this time I was talking with jamesfan, he asked me how things were going and after a bit of explaining about my recent moving to Kaede's home, I got down to today's events.

"Kaede showed me around the city today and showed the megamall, boy was it ever huge, at least five stories tall and lots of stores. Still after that, Kaede and I had a little talk, then after that we came back home, only to find out that everyone was waiting for us, with a special welcome party."

A message came back a minute later...

"You lucky son of a gun, moving in with a couple of girls is crazy. Still, I can tell that you are going to be enjoying yourself living there."

"I know I will. Kaede is a super sweet girl, I don't know where I would be if it had not been for her."

A message came back a minute later...

"Where you might have ended up, probably wouldn't be good at all. Still you're lucky to be with someone like Kaede."

"Thanks buddy, well I better log off, I'm getting tired, talk to you later."

I logged off the forums, then shut down my computer, crawled into my bed, then while looking up to the bright full moon, I closed my eyes and went happily to sleep, you can pretty much guess what my dreams were going to be about that night...Kaede!


	3. Chapter 3 Something

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Something**_

The next morning came sooner than I had thought, of course it was a Monday, which meant Kaede and Primula would be going to school, while I stayed here.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself, Matthew?" Kaede asked.

"I'll be okay," I answered.

"What are you going to do today?" asked Primula.

"Well I guess I'll look in the paper and see if I can't find any job openings, if not I always have my books I can read, plus I might want to do some more unpacking, I think I left some of my stuff in the boxes."

"Well if you get bored at any time, you can watch the TV in the living room," smiled Kaede, "and you can help yourself to whatever is in the fridge."

"Kaede," interupted Primula, "we're almost out of food."

"Don't worry, I'll go shopping later, after we come back."

Kaede turned back to face me, I was now standing right in front of her, "you be careful today, alright?" I asked her, rubbing my fingers through her hair.

"I'll be careful," she smiled.

"Okay then, oh and before I forget, I think you forgot your lunch."

Sure enough, I was holding Kaede's lunch, all wrapped up in a green bag, I knew that Primula had hers, but Kaede didn't.

"Thank you, Matthew."

"No problem, I remember you used to tell me this kinda stuff on the chatroom, but it can happen to anyone I guess."

Kaede and Primula were now walking up the pathway, leading to the streets, of course my truck was still out there, sitting in it's spot, I hadn't used it since I came here.

"We'll see you later," called Primula.

"Take care of yourself, Matthew!" called Kaede, then she turned around and both girls walked off, they were joined by Sia and Nerine running from their houses, Nerine nearly ran into me.

"Have a nice day," I said quietly.

I walked back inside the house, it was quiet.

"I'm used to this," I said to myself, half the time during the weekdays, my parents were out and about looking for a new house, well I knew they had their house now and without me around. Anyways I was always alone before, still I didn't mind cause I knew Kaede and Primula would return soon.

I looked in the local newspaper, I checked for a good job, but there didn't seem to be any job suitable to me at all.

"Dart!" I snarled under my breath, "oh well, I better see what my friends are doing."

Sadly most of my friends were at school during the time I went onto the Sodor Island Forums, so instead I decided to read up on some more chapters of Metamorphical's 'The Station Girl: Adventures of a Sodor Teenager'.

I have some works on Sodor Island Forums, including 'Thomas and the Battle of Sodor','Thomas & Friends/Kanon' and a 'Mew Mew Power' Novel series with Thomas.

"Doesn't look like anything new is coming out."

I looked for new productions, still there was nothing new to see.

So for the rest of the morning, I went ahead and wrote up some more stories, about Thomas and his friends. Just to point out, I've been a huge fan of Thomas since I was two years old.

I wrote on, till the afternoon, I went downstairs after logging off and shutting down my computer.

I looked in the fridge, surprising enough, I found in the freezer, was a frozen pizza, "you have got to be kidding me," I chuckled, "I hope it's pepperoni." It was, so I microwaved it and got out a small glass of water.

"I wonder how Kaede is doing right now."

After my little lunch and after cleaning up my dishes, I walked into the living room, in this small room, was a small entertainment centre, with a TV and a DVD player, a small table sat in front of it, then a couch and chair, both in dark crimson red.

Finally a glass door led out to the backyard, I looked outside on this chilly day, Sia's father was out, but Nerine's father was out in his backyard doing the landary.

To be honest, he doesn't freak me out like Sia's father does.

"Feeling lonely Matthew!" he called.

"Well, yeah I am," I answered, "but I know Kaede and Primula will come home soon, plus I'm used to being by myself."

"You mean your parents left you alone before?"

"Many times," I sighed, leaning aganist the fence, "but not to worry I had plenty to do during that time. I got through those days and now I'm moving on."

"Sounds good to me, say did you find a job yet?"

"Nope, but I'll keep looking," I answered.

After talking with Nerine's father, I went back inside and watched some TV until around two, after that I went on the computer to work on one of my audio adaptations for my productions thread of Sodor Island Forums.

While I was working on the adaptation, I listened in to some of my music, including the music of 'Rascal Flatts', my favourite music group.

I was nearly done the adaptation, when I looked at the clock, showing it was two thirty.

"Kaede and Primula are going to be coming home any minute."

I didn't know what time they would be coming home, so I ran downstairs and waited by the doorway.

Unknown to me, Primula and Nerine were going to be working on a project for school, Sia was already home and Kaede was walking her way up the pathway.

She came in, looking a little tired but still smiling.

"How was your day, Matthew?"

"Well to be honest, I was feeling a little lonely without you or Primula around here."

Kaede started blushing as soon as I said that, come to think of it, I think I was blushing too, "unfortunatly I couldn't find a job opening."

"Well there's always tomorrow, right?"

"Right!" I smiled, then I noticed Kaede was heading for the door again, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to get the grogeries remember?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I kinda forgot. Hey wait, why don't I come along with you?"

"Really?"

"Of course," I answered happily.

"Okay then," smiled Kaede, I quickly got my running shoes on and we were on our way, as we walked to the store, Kaede told me where Primula was and what she was doing.

"She needs to make a model of a mountain for her class, so Nerine is helping her."

"That was nice of her to help, and what about Sia?"

"She's back at her house already, she usually does the cooking for her father and for herself."

I smiled as I listened in, I was enjoying the time I was spending with Kaede.

As we walked around, Kaede told me what we were going to need, while I got what we needed and as a gentleman, I held the basket for her.

After a while, we were done, but I felt as though we were missing something.

"I think we have everything," said Kaede.

"Actually I think we are missing something," then it finally hit me, I looked into the basket and noticed we were missing something, we were missing some rice.

"I almost forgot about that."

Kaede ran on ahead to find it, she placed it inside the basket and then we walked over to the cashier.

After that, we were on our way back to the house when we both heard, "Kaede, is that you?"

We both turned around, "Ms. Ama?" asked Kaede.

"It's so good to see you again, I haven't seen you in ages!" Then she noticed me, "who's the handsome boy with you?"

"This is Matthew," answered Kaede, "he recently moved here two days ago."

"Where are you living, Matthew?"

"Well, I'm living with Kaede," I answered, Ms. Ama looked at me with the same look I saw in Asa, Sia and Nerine, "if it wasn't for her, I would be homeless right now."

So I told her everything that had happened, still we walked on down the street.

"You poor soul," said Ms. Ama, funny, she's the third person who had said that to me already, at least I think, "well it's a good thing you have a good friend like Kaede to help you."

"Yeah," I smiled.

"I have to ask, have you met my daughter?" asked Ms. Ama, "her name is Asa."

Well as soon as I heard that name, I knew who Ms. Ama was talking about, "I've met Asa already, we both ran into her at the megamall yesterday."

"And she was the welcome party yesterday," Kaede added.

"I'm glad to hear that, just don't get any ideas," Ms. Ama said, bumping me a little on the side, "she is already taken by Rin."

With that said, Ms. Ama waved goodbye and ran off.

"Now I know where Asa gets that attitude from," I said.

Kaede looked down again, I might have gone too far again, "are you okay, Kaede?"

"I'm alright."

Still I decided to do something to cheer her up, I lifted her into my arms, holding on tight but gently.

"I can walk, Matthew," she said in a kind way.

"I know, but I figure you must be tired, so is it okay if I carry you back to the house?"

Kaede was surprised to hear this, "sure" she said, grabbing onto the right caller of my sweater with her left hand while holding onto her bags in her right hand. I meanwhile carried Kaede and three of the heavy bags, both of us blushed all the way down the street.

People looked at us with happy looks on their faces. I know what you're thinking, this kinda thing only happens to couples, right? Well yes and no, in both ways, I was just looking out for Kaede.

At last, we reached our street, "you can put me down now," said Kaede, "I can walk the rest of the way."

"Alright then," I said, carefully lowering her to the ground gently, it was then Kaede noticed I was carrying three heavy bags.

"Your arms must be sore after carrying me and those bags."

"Nah, they're fine," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked, looking at the marks on my left arm.

"I'll be okay."

Kaede stayed where she was, looking sad again, "you shouldn't have done that, I could've hurt you, I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kaede, it's not your fault," I said trying to cheer her up, "at one time, I carried at least ten bags full of grogeries home from the supermarket, I'm actually stronger than I look."

"I hope I didn't weigh that much."

"Actually, you were very light," I said in a kind way.

I was hoping I didn't say anything bad, I was blushing bright red in the face, thankfully I could see Kaede smile again, "shall we go inside?"

"Of course, I'll get the door open for you!"

I opened up the door for her, then followed her inside with the rest of the bags.

Primula came home thirty minutes later, Kaede was working on dinner, while I continued reading some more stories from Sodor Island Forums, I was enjoying the tales of 'Human Thomas & Friends', the stories my friend Warrior made up.

In a short while, dinner was ready, all three of us sat in our usual spots at the table.

"I hope you'll like it," smiled Kaede.

She had made a special noddle dinner and had added some special pasta sauce into the mixture, I took the first taste, boy did it ever taste good.

"That's homemade sauce you're tasting," added Kaede, "I made it myself."

"Well, it's delicous."

"What about the noddles?" asked Primula.

"They're good too," I answered, "I wish I knew how to cook up great meals like these."

"I'll be more than glad to teach you starting tomorrow night, Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you," I answered.

Just like the last two nights, there was nothing left on the plate, of course Kaede offered me seconds, I couldn't resist, though I was feeling full after eating seconds.

Still I liked seeing that smile on Kaede's face, I helped her clean up the dishes, when Primula spoke up...

"You were carrying Kaede in your arms today, weren't you Matthew?"

Kaede was shocked to hear this that she let go of a plate, I jumped to the ground to get it before it hit, thankfully I caught it and got back up onto my feet.

"Rimu where did you hear that?"

"I heard it from Rin, who saw you two earlier."

"Looks like I'm going have alot to explain," I said to Kaede, so we both explained the situation to Primula, okay I did most of the explaining, but after a while, she understood.

"Now how am I going to explain it to everyone else?"

"I'll tell them," said Primula.

"Thanks," I sighed.

Primula and Kaede were in the living room, watching the television, while I went back to work on my audio adaptation, there wasn't too much left to do, so I finished it off, then I saved my work, shut down my computer and went back downstairs to join the two girls.

I was already in my pajamas, and so was Primula, Kaede however was still wearing her uniform.

"Would you like to watch some television with us, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Sure," I answered, I sat down in the chair, cause Primula and Kaede had the couch.

"Is there something you would like to watch?"

"I don't know, I don't even know what's on."

"There's a music video playing," said Primula.

A music video was playing, it was a Tokyo Mew Mew Music Video.

"I can't believe it's made it's way here," I said, "I made that video!"

"You made it?" asked Kaede in surprise.

"Yeah, I made that video for a contest a few years ago," I had to chuckle, "I wasn't really that good during that time, I was only learning."

"Have you made any other videos?" asked Primula.

"Oh I have, but most of them are featuring other TV shows like Thomas & Friends for example, of course some of my friends back in Canada said they were boring."

"Can we see some of your videos?" asked Kaede.

"Sure," I said, "just give a minute."

I came back down with my portable DVD player, hooked it up to the TV, then I played one of my original classics discs with one of my productions and some music videos, including the 'If Everyone Cared' Video for Thomas & Friends I made.

"Those look really good," smiled Kaede, "your friends were wrong, these videos are amazing."

"Thank you," I said smiling, "most of my friends said they were good, I'm just glad to hear someone else say that."

"You mean your friends on Sodor Island Forums?" asked Primula.

"Yep," I answered, "they like the videos I have posted."

"Do you have any other movies in your collection, Matthew?"

"I've got lots of movies," I answered, "in fact I have a DVD series that will really make you laugh."

I went upstairs to get my next DVD, it was season four of the hit comedy show 'Reba', the back side of disc one had episodes 4-7.

"If you want Matthew, you can move your collection down here," said Kaede.

"Oh no that's okay, besides I have a huge collection of movies, they might take up too much space down here."

"They wouldn't take up too much space, there's plenty of room down here, plus I've seen your collection, it's not that big."

I had to chuckle, "I guess you have a point, I didn't have that much room back at my old house anyways. Alright, tomorrow I'll move them down here, after I set up the shelves."

"Okay," smiled Kaede.

I placed the disc inside my player, then we started watching the series, I was right, Kaede and I couldn't stop laughing, even Primula had to laugh, this was a surprise to Kaede for she had never seen Primula laugh that much.

Episode 5 was really funny as we watching, Primula was laughing so hard that tears were coming out, come to think of it, the same could be said for Kaede and myself.

"How many seasons are there of this show?" asked Kaede.

"At least six and I have them all," I answered, "trust me, each season is so darn funny."

"It sure is," said Primula, "I especially like Reba's little jokes."

"I liked that bit too," smiled Kaede, laughing some more at the show, I could only smile, nobody really wanted to watch this series with me before, I was just happy to be sharing this kinda stuff with both girls.

Soon it was getting close to nine thirty, I had just finished the adaptation, it sounded good and thought it was ready for posting the next day.

"Finished," I said cheerfully, then I got out of my chair, but before I could step out of my room, there was Kaede already in her pajamas.

I smiled happily as I opened up to Kaede, hugging her again.

"Thank you," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"Well, for the lift today, I've never been swept off my feet the way I was today, thank you so much."

"Your welcome," I smiled, still hugging her, the only difference about tonight was that we weren't crying, we were both happy.

"Well, I better get to bed," said Kaede, then she added, "I'll see you in the morning okay?"

"Alright then," Kaede walked off to her room, and well you should know what I did next, "I'll see you tomorrow," I winked at her again, she giggled and walked into her room.

I went back into my room again, just in time to talk to Warrior.

"So what happened to you today, Matthew?" he asked.

"Well today I tried looking for a new job, I couldn't find one so I worked on another audio adaptation, then I went with Kaede to get some grogeries. You might say that today I swept her off her feet."

"What did you do?"

"I carried her home, along with the bags of food."

"You lucky son of a gun, carrying Kaede and the grogeries home, if I didn't know it better, I would say you two were acting like a couple."

"More like a couple of friends that's all," I said, "I just noticed she was looking tired and I wanted to help."

"Well you helped in a big way, anyways you take care of yourself and Kaede, and I'll talk to you later!"

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

I was about to log off when jamesfan replied to me.

"What's up buddy?"

So I told him everything that had happened today, he was surprised just as much as Warrior was.

"I thought only couples did that."

"They do, but I just wanted to help that's all, man I feel like I'm experiencing Deja Vu."

"I understand what you were doing, you are a good friend, Kaede is lucky to have you in her life. Anyway, I better be off, talk to you later buddy!"

"Talk to you later."

I logged off the forums and shut down my computer and once again, crawled into my bed, but I couldn't sleep.

I was still thinking about the entire day's events plus what happened over the last two days, all the moments with Kaede.

"I am glad to be your friend Kaede," I said quietly, "ever since I met you, my life has turned out for the better, and it's all thanks to you giving me a second chance."

At last, I grew tired and fell asleep, dreaming of being with Kaede in a sunflower field.


	4. Chapter 4 SadnessHappiness

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Sadness/Happiness**_

If anyone is really keeping track of the time I'm with Kaede, I moved in with her on September 19th and now it is September 22nd. The day was pretty much normal, still no job yet, but I'm not willing to give up.

I was happy to see Kaede and Primula return home that afternoon, along with Sia, Asa, Nerine and Rin dropping by for a visit. Not to mention the fact that Sia and Nerine's fathers were fighting with each other over their own daughters.

"Well I think my Sia will look the best with the maid's outfit!"

"For crying out loud!"

"Well I think my Nerine will look the best with the waitress outfit!"

"Oh no!"

And where was I? I was upstairs, I had already greeted Kaede when she came in, then I went back upstairs to work on more projects, I had just walked into the kitchen, just to get something to drink, when both of them asked...

"Which one of our girls do you think will look the best?"

"Count me out!" I said.

"What?"

"You heard me, count me out!" I said for a second time, "I don't want to end up in a huge argument like this."

"Talking about Halloween costumes is very important you know," said Sia's Father.

I sighed a little, "you know they are teenagers right? Isn't it time you let them choose their own costumes themselves?"

"But..."

"No buts, let them chose for themselves."

Both Sia and Nerine looked over to me, smiling.

"Well if it's going to our choice now, I think I'll go as a princess," said Sia.

"I think I'll go as a princess as well," added Nerine.

I chuckled a little, it was a good idea mostly because, they are princesses.

"What about you, Rin?" asked Sia.

"I don't know yet," he answered, "what about you Asa?"

"I don't know yet either, what about you Matthew?"

"I'm not dressing up this halloween," I answered, still holding onto my unopened water bottle.

"What?" everyone said at once, "why not?"

"Well the main reason is because I don't feel like doing it this year, come to think of it I haven't done that for over three years, no thanks to my friends back in Canada."

"Why what happened?" asked Asa.

"Every year, my friends would hold a halloween party and I usually went with them, but one year they didn't bother inviting me. After that night, I didn't want to dress up again."

"That's sad," groaned Kaede.

"Yeah," I sighed, "another reason however was because my high school banned halloween costumes."

"What?" asked Rin.

"It's true, it was a catholic high school, they didn't like those sort of things, after all they had banned make-up, masks and capes."

"But most costumes have all that sort of stuff," said Sia's Father.

"True and it was thanks to them that halloween was ruined for me. I'm okay though, I started a halloween movie night every year since that time, just playing one movie and play it full blast with surrond sound speakers."

Mostly everyone looked at me with strange looks.

"I know, it doesn't sound that interesting does it? It probably sounds boring."

"It's not boring," I turned around and looked over to Kaede, "I think it's a good idea, cause I don't feel like dressing up this year either."

"What about Primula?" asked Rin.

"I'm going to wear my maid's outfit."

"Oh no," groaned Rin.

"Why, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Her maid's outfit isn't like any other outfit, it comes complete with cat ears and tail."

I had to smile at that, "I don't see a problem with that."

"I didn't say there was a problem, it's just got a different look to it."

"Well it's like I always say, it's okay to be different, I mean no two things are really the same."

Everyone agreed to that.

Soon enough, everyone was in the living room, talking away, while Kaede and I were in the kitchen, she was going to teach me on how to cook a good meal.

"Remember to keep your fingers tucked in," she said, "you don't want to get a cut from these knives, right?"

"Right," I said.

I tucked in my fingers as I started cutting up some vegatables, Kaede was doing the same.

"Would it be okay, if we listen to some music, while we work?" I asked, "I always like listening to music while working in the kitchen."

"Sure Matthew," said Kaede.

I went upstairs and got one of my mix CDs, the one I called my favourite mixes and placed it into my CD player, the first track playing was "You Could've Fooled Me" by Adam Gregory, I don't what it is about that song, but I like it and as we continued to work, I think Kaede was enjoying listening to it as well.

I could also see that Kaede was blushing as well, but there was something different this time.

"Are you feeling okay, Kaede?" I asked.

"I'm okay, I'm just feeling a little uneasy, that's all."

Now I know better than to make Kaede worry, but now it was me who was worried.

Everyone left after a few hours, I hugged Kaede again like I had done for the last few nights now, but somehow I could feel that Kaede was getting sick, just by looking at her face, it was going red.

"Well anyway, I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning Matthew!"

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her again, she giggled and walked into her room.

This time, I didn't log into the Sodor Island Forums, my mind was thinking only about Kaede.

"She askes me not to make her worry," I thought to myself, "and yet she's worrying me at this point."

Still I managed to close my eyes and went off to sleep.

By the morning, I was woken up by two things, one my noisy alarm clock, I nearly smashed it turning it off and the second sound seemed to be coming from somewhere down the hall.

"What is that noise?"

I walked on down the hallway, till I found where the noise was coming from...Primula. She was crushing some flowers in a bag with a roller.

"What is it, Matthew?"

"Never mind," I said, personally I didn't want to know, "have you seen Kaede at all this morning?"

"I haven't seen her yet."

I walked downstairs into the kitchen and noticed that the tap for the sink was still running, a fork was lying on the floor, sadly that wasn't the only thing on the floor, I looked to my left, and noticed Kaede passed out.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay Kaede?" I asked, holding her in my arms, I placed my right hand over her forehead, "yikes, you have a high fever."

Kaede slowly opened her eyes, "I'm okay, I'll continue cooking."

"No you won't," I said, "you're sick and I think it would be best for you if you went back to bed and rest up, I'll call your school and let them know that you're not feeling well and won't be coming in."

I helped Kaede up to her room, after that Primula helped her to change back into her pajamas, while I was downstairs. After five minutes, Primula came back downstairs, she was still in her school uniform.

"Maybe I should stay home and help take care of her."

"I don't think so," I said to her, "you're needed at school right now."

"But what about..."

"I'll look after Kaede, after all I did this all the time whenever I was sick, I stayed home and tried to get better."

I handed Primula her lunch, thankfully Kaede had finished it before she passed out, "take care of her."

"I will," I smiled.

Primula walked on out the door, waving to me, I smiled and waved back, then I walked back inside.

"I wonder what she was really doing up there."

Now, I did say I didn't know that much about cooking, but I was determined.

"Kaede's going to need something to help keep her strength up, now what can I make for her?"

I was looking in the cupboard looking for something, when I heard footsteps coming towards me, I could only guess who it was...it had to be Kaede. I looked up and sure enough, there she was, in her pajamas, her hair was a bit of a mess, her pink slippers were on her feet and she had a small towel covering her from her shoulders down.

"Don't worry about the cooking, I'll do it," she said.

"Actually this time, I've got it," I said, "you should be in bed, resting."

"I'll be okay, you shouldn't worry yourself over me, I'm not that special."

"Not that special?" I couldn't believe she said that, "you are special! Now, why don't you just go back to bed and I'll work on your lunch."

"But I want to help."

"No offence, but if you don't rest up, you won't be able to help at all, trust me on this one. Whenever I got sick, I stayed home and tried to care of myself, it took me over three days just to get better."

"Yeah, you told me that before on the chatroom."

"Then you know that I am right, now listen to me, I'll take care of the cooking and cleaning."

"I guess you're right," she admited at last.

So I walked her back to her bedroom, and tucked her in. Once and a while, I would walk in to see how she was doing, everytime I would see her sleeping peacefully, she moved around most of the time, and I had to tuck her in again, I didn't mind that.

After a few hours, Primula came home, and she helped me with the cleaning jobs that Kaede did around the house.

All the while, Kaede was in her room, feeling lonely and sad, she didn't like being sick.

Primula made a chicken dinner, while I made up some chicken noddle soup for Kaede.

"I hope Kaede will like this, it's all I can do to help her," I sighed deeply.

"You can do so much for Kaede," said Primula, "after all, you are the person who saved her life, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am," I answered, "I helped Kaede through her 'dark times' and she has done the same for me. I guess spending all that time with her, is the best thing I can do for her, right?"

"Right," smiled Primula.

"Well I better get this soup to her, do you want to join us?"

"No thank you, you two need your alone time."

My face went bright red when she said that, then I noticed she was giggling, but I knew excatly what she meant.

"Oh and I have to ask, what were you doing this morning?"

"I was making medicine," said Primula, "it works every time, but we can try it your way."

"Okay then," I said.

Primula went off to the living room to do her homework and to eat her dinner, while I went upstairs with the soup I had made for Kaede.

"Kaede," I said sweetly, sitting down next to her bed, "I've made you some soup, I think we should both eat this soup together, what do you say?"

"Really?" she asked, revealing her face.

"Of course," I smiled.

We enjoyed the soup, we both had just two bowls, still I could see that she wasn't happy at all.

"What's wrong Kaede?" I asked.

"Do you like having me around?" she asked, "or do I just get in your way?"

I remember Kaede told me that she asked that very same question to Rin once before when she had gotten sick the last time, now she was asking me this question in person.

Kaede was looking sadder than normal, I grabbed her right hand, and held it in between my two hands.

"Kaede, I do enjoy having you around," I answered, "in fact you are the main reason I get up every day."

"What?"

"Well, I mean my old life was so bad that I had nothing to look forward to at all, till the day I met you on the chatroom, it was then, I had a reason to get up in the mornings and now that I'm here with you, I look forward for each day that comes and goes."

"All because of me?"

"Yes," I said, pointing my right second finger in front of Kaede's face, "you are the main reason I get up in the mornings, so to answer your question, yes I do like having you around and no you do not get in my way. You're a blessing to me."

Kaede was really happy to hear this, then she started to cry, but she was still smiling, I continued to smile, then I hugged Kaede while she was still crying, I didn't mind that bit at all.

"Well I better get some sleep," she said to me, "otherwise I won't get better."

"Good thinking, I'll let you sleep," I got up and tucked her in again.

"Thank you, Matthew."

I stopped just before the door, "your welcome and don't you ever think you're not special, cause you are."

Kaede smiled happily, then she went to sleep.

"Besides that, you're really special to me," I whispered softly, turning off the lights for her room.

I walked on back downstairs, I looked in the papers for a job again, still there was nothing in there.

Still today wasn't a bad day, in fact I don't think I was ever going to have any bad days as long as I was with Kaede, it was like she was everything to me, maybe that's because she is.

Kaede was still sick the next day, she stayed home again, only this time she was in the living room, resting in there.

I went in to check up on her just like yesterday, she was sleeping peacefully, I had to tuck her in again, still I didn't mind. I felt her forehead, it wasn't as warm as yesterday, which meant she was getting better.

I made up another batch of soup for her lunch, I sat on the floor, while she had the couch, I placed the 'Reba' fifth season disc one, side A into my portable DVD player, and we watched it as we ate our lunch.

I often heard her laughing at some of the lines said on 'Reba', it was good to hear her laugh again.

"How are feeling, Kaede?"

"A little better, thank you."

I felt her forehead again, "yep, you're definetly getting better," I smiled.

I was right, in a few short hours, Kaede's high fever was gone and she was feeling like her old happy self again, Primula sure was glad to hear this, and so was everyone else when they heard.

"It's all thanks to Matthew," she said happily, "thank you so much."

"Glad I could help," I said blushing a little, then the most surprising thing happened, Kaede got up on her toes (just to let you know I am at the height of six feet), and she kissed me on the left side of my face.

"How sweet," said Sia.

"She really does like him," chuckled Rin.

I was just speechless, Kaede had just kissed me, although it wasn't on the lips, it was special just to say the least. At last, I wrapped my arms around Kaede and there we were, hugging again and right in front of Sia, Nerine, Asa, Rin and Primula.

"Now, how about we continue on your cooking lessons?" asked Kaede.

"Maybe you should take it easy," said Rin, "you had just..."

I held up my right hand to silence him, "alright then, let's get started."

We walked our way back into the kitchen, still holding hands and smiling.

After dinner, everything was very quiet, Kaede was sitting in the living room all alone, Primula had already gone to bed, I was still awake and thought instead of going on the computer right now, way not spend some time with Kaede.

I walked in, then I noticed Kaede was shivering, I walked over to the cupboard and got out an extra blanket.

"Here you go," I said, "I don't want you to catch another cold."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede, "would you like to sit next to me?"

I was almost surprised by that question, but I happily agreed. I sat down next to her, she gave me a small part of the blanket to keep me warm.

"Thank you Kaede," I said.

"Your welcome," she said happily, "I don't want you to catch a cold either."

"Good point," I said, then Kaede placed her head on my left shoulder, then she fell asleep, "she must be tired, she has had a long tiring day."

I kept the television on a low volume, while Kaede slept on my shoulder, eventally I couldn't keep my eyes open and I fell asleep.

It was around seven when we both went to sleep and it was around nine when we both woke up.

We went back upstairs to change, after that as you can guess, came the hugging bit.

"Thank you so much for looking after me, Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Your welcome," I said, "I'd do anything for you."

"Really?"

"Of course, it's like I said before, I could give everything else in my life up, just to be with you and do anything for you."

Kaede continued to hug me, smiling throughout that time and once again, some tears came from her eyes. "Are you okay, Kaede?"

"I'm okay," she answered, "I'm just so happy that you are in my life."

"Well, I'm glad to be a part of your life.

We continued to hug for a minute, and then we had to let go.

"I'm off to bed, I'll see you in the morning, Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning, Kaede," I said winking at her again, she giggled and walked back into her room.

My friends on the Sodor Island Forums were all wondering what happened to me, I had to tell them all what had happened.

"Thankfully Kaede is felling better now, and would you believe that she kissed me on the left side of my face, as a thank you."

The responses I got from them were indeed surprising.

"She kissed you? You lucky son of a gun!" said Warrior's message.

"You're so darn lucky buddy!" said jamesfan's message.

"Geez, now you're making me feel jealous," said danparker's message.

I had to chuckle, replying back to them, then after reading some more episode adaptations, logging off the forums and shutting down my computer, I crawled back into my bed, closed my eyes and went to sleep. And would you believe that the dream I had that very night was of Kaede and I kissing in a sunflower field, and I mean kissing...on the lips.


	5. Chapter 5 Date

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Date**_

That very Friday, Kaede was busy gathering notes from the board, when she had finished, she looked up, only to find both Mayumi and Itsuki standing in front of her desk.

"Come on Kaede, why don't you go out on a dat, with me?" asked Itsuki.

"Sorry Itsuki, I have other plans all set up."

"You mean like a date with the boy living at your house right now?" asked Mayumi.

"Yeah," admited Kaede, blushing a little.

Earlier that morning, I was up bright and early and I wanted to ask Kaede a question.

"Do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Nope, not really, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if..." I was feeling a little nervous asking Kaede this type of question, "I was wondering if...maybe...you would...I don't know...would you like to go out with me tomorrow?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Well, I guess it is going to be like a date," I said, I have been expecting to get a 'no', but instead what I got made me stop feeling nervous.

"I would love to go out with you tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled, for that little while I was completely speechless, then we started talking about where we could go.

"You are one lucky girl," smiled Mayumi, "going out with a sweet guy like him."

"I'm surprised he hasn't gotten on your nerves already," said Itsuki, "but I thought you said your heart still belonged to Rin."

Before Kaede could answer, Mayumi spoke up.

"She's moving on, Itsuki," she said, "plus those two seem to be a wonderful couple together."

Serveral knocks from the back door of the classroom, everyone looked and they saw...me standing there, today I was wearing one of many blue jeans, train T-Shirt and my usual black sweater and my almost worn out running shoes.

Kaede walked slowly towards me, all the eyes in the classroom seemed to be looking at me.

"Hi, Matthew."

"Hi, Kaede," both of us were silent for a while, "listen you forgot your lunch this morning," sure enough I was holding Kaede's lunch again.

All the girls in the classroom, I think were going crazy over me, as I gave Kaede her lunch.

"Thank you," she said happily.

"Your welcome."

Mayumi and Itsuki walked on over towards us, "so Matthew," said Mayumi, "are the rumors true? Are you really going out on a date with Kaede tomorrow?"

I looked over to Kaede smiling, "yes," I answered, "the rumors are true."

"No fair," snapped Itsuki, "why can't I go out with her?"

"She wouldn't date you if you were the last man on earth," snapped Mayumi.

"Plus, seeing how you act around ladies," I said in a sly way, "I'm surprised that you are still standing, cause they would tear you to pieces."

Itsuki went silent, to be honest I don't think he likes it when I insult him.

"Oh and before I forget," I walked over to Kaede, nearly face to face with her again, "I had found out about a new amuzement park opening tomorrow, if you want, we can go to that during our little date."

"Sure," smiled Kaede, "Matthew there's something I have to ask, did you walk here or did you bring your truck?"

"I walked," I answered, "the school's not that far from the house anyways, I won't need the truck unless we're planning on travelling for long distances."

"I guess so."

"Wait, you own a truck?" asked Itsuki.

"Of course," I chuckled, "a real powerful machine, comes with four wheel drive, it's perfect for bad winter weather."

"How in the world did you get it?" asked Mayumi, "did your parents buy it for you?"

Only Kaede knew up to this point, cause I had told her before.

"Nope, they never bought the truck for me, I bought it myself."

"You bought it?" That came from not only Mayumi and Itsuki, but every single student (other than Kaede) in the entire classroom.

"Of course," I smiled.

"What's going in here? Class is suppose to begin!" The teacher had walked into the classroom, she starred at me angerily, "who are you and what are you doing here?"

"I was just giving Kaede her lunch, she had forgotten it this morning."

"How nice, now why don't you beat it?"

All the students over to me, I however only smiled, "you know you remind me of my grade seven teacher, yep she had a big mouth too, until I finally gave her a reason to shut it!"

The teacher was just shocked, all the students were laughing, Kaede was giggling a little, "I'll see you later, okay Kaede?"

"Okay, I'll see you later!" she smiled.

I winked at her, then finally I closed the door, the teacher I'm not really sure said another word, she had never spoken to like that before. I didn't mean any harm of course, but it was the honest truth.

I hadn't even gotten back to the house, when the news of my standing up to a teacher went out.

"They don't need to make a big deal about this," I grumbled and walked inside.

While I waited for Kaede and Primula to come home, I worked in my room, working on a new written episode adaptation and listening to some more music again.

If you are wondering which adaptation, I was working on, it was "Tender Engines".

I posted it on the Sodor Island Forums just before two thirty, I logged off after that and walked downstairs to greet Kaede and Primula.

"The teacher wouldn't say anything else after you left," said Kaede.

"Yeah I know I shouldn't have said that, but it was the truth, she does remind me of my seventh grade teacher."

"Was she that bad?" asked Primula.

"She was good in teaching, but terrible with showing respect, as I found out all too well."

"I'll tell you about it later, Rimu," said Kaede, "in the meantime Matthew, you said that you wanted to cook up something for us tonight."

"Yep, tonight I would like to share with you my famous spagetti and meatballs, it's only thing I can cook well."

"I'm sure it'll be good," smiled Kaede.

Just seeing her smile at me, made me feel better, so I got straight to work. While I worked, once again I had my music playing with another mix CD, starting off with Paul Brandt's "Risk", and by the time it got to Kalan Porter's "Down in Heaven" song, I was done.

"I hope it'll taste good," I said, "to be honest, I haven't done this for quite a while."

Kaede took the first bite of the spagetti, then a meatball, I was really nervous. She didn't make any strange faces at all, she liked it, "it's good," she said.

I sighed in relief, I was glad to know I hadn't messed up.

"It tastes good," said Primula.

"Really good," smiled Kaede, "you're an expert when it comes to making spagetti and meatballs."

"I guess so, but between that and making a pizza, that's all I can make, but I'm learning from the best."

Kaede started blushing when I said that, she had always thought that Asa was the best, but to hear me say that, made her feel happy.

The next day, I was all set, this time I was wearing a short sleved shirt along with a black dark blue T-Shirt, my best pair of jeans, and as per usual, my almost wore out running out shoes.

It was nice and warm outside today, which was good for this time of the year.

"I'm ready!" Kaede entered into the kitchen, once again wearing the same nearly white dress she wore the day I moved in, she had a cross hanging around her neck and she was wearing straped shoes, "are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready," I answered.

Sia's father had promised to look after Primula for us today, while we were out.

We left after breakfast, Kaede and I walking side by side, at first we didn't say anything then finally she spoke up...

"Are you feeling a little nervous today, Matthew?"

"A little bit," I answered, "to be honest, I've never really gone out with a girl before."

"But what about..."

"My pervious girlfriends? I only ever spoke with them at the school, so I never went out with them."

Again, the two of us went silent then finally I spoke up again...

"Would you like to see a movie with me?" Thankfully we were standing outside of a theatre, Kaede happily agreed to that idea.

The movie we watched was a romantic movie called "Sunflower field of Love", I know it sounds corny, but to be real honest, it did look interesting. Plus there was a bonus offer, going only to couples, the tickets were on sell for half price.

I bought us the tickets, then got a medium sized bucket of popcorn and two small drinks.

"I heard that this is the best romantic movie of the year," said Kaede.

"Yeah, I heard that too," I said agreeing with her, "it's so good that it had already won at least twelve academy awards."

Kaede and I sat down in the middle row, sitting side by side.

The movie was indeed beautiful and breath taking as well, of course we had finished our drinks a little quickly, I went back to the lobby to get us some more, surprising enough we had plenty of popcorn.

After two hours, the movie was finished and boy did it have a happy ending.

"That was a good movie, wasn't it?"

"It sure was," answered Kaede, "I really like that movie."

"So did I. Now, where would you like to go next?"

"Well I was wondering if we could stop at a flea market for a bit."

"Sure," I smiled.

There weren't too many people around at the flea market today, Kaede was looking around at all the interesting stuff on sale.

"Is there something you were looking for?" I asked.

"Actually, I just wanted to look around...is that okay?"

"Of course, it is," I said happily.

We kept on looking around, Kaede bought a nice pink sweater, and I got another rare manga book, I know it was not much, but it was all I could find.

After the flea market, was the trip to the arcade, where we had our picture taken.

"How do they look?" I asked.

"They look great," both of us looked at the pictures, thankfully our eyes were blue, as most cameras change the color of our eyes to red.

After that, we went to a resturant, it wasn't as big as 'Boston Pizza', but their menu did have a wide variety to chose from.

Throughout the enitre time, Kaede was blushing, just a little and smiling as well.

After dropping by the house to drop off our stuff, we went to the amuzment park, there certainly was a lot of rides.

"Which one would you like to ride on first Kaede?"

"If it's okay with you, I would like to ride the spinning teacup ride with you."

I smiled again, "sure, the spinning teacup ride it is."

We walked on over, got in, sitting side by side again, we didn't spin around too fast. My right hand was on the handle, so was Kaede's left hand and of course, our other hands were holding on together again.

After that it was my turn, and I chose the super slide, Kaede and I slid down side by side.

We kept on riding many of the huge rides throughout the entire day, from roller coasters to bumper cars to more spinning rides, Kaede and I were having a lot of fun.

The sun was starting to set over the park, Kaede and I were sitting down on a bench, enjoying some cotton candy, it was then I noticed the big wheel.

"Would you like to ride that one next?" I asked.

Kaede looked over to it, then turned back to me, "I would love to ride that big wheel with you."

Good thing we decided to ride it, cause the park was due to close soon and this was the last call for passengers on this ride. The view from the top of the ride was amazing, the sunset gave off a wonderful view of the entire city in different colors.

"It is a wonderful sight," I said, "wouldn't you agree with me, Kaede?"

"Yes, it is wonderful," she said.

I was sitting across from Kaede, but once again, I reached over to hold her hand again.

"Today has been a good day, hasn't it?"

"It sure has," I answered, "but the day isn't over yet, after this, there is something else I want to show you, if it's okay."

"Sure," smiled Kaede.

We soon reached the ground again, we about ready to leave the park.

"Look at you two!" called a voice, we could only guess who it was, it was Itsuki. He, Mayumi, Sia and Nerine were standing right in front of us.

"Somehow I knew you guys were following us," I sighed deeply.

"How in the world did you know?" asked Mayumi.

"I don't know, I just know, plus you guys were making a lot of noise today."

"Why were you following us?" asked Kaede.

Sia and Nerine spoke up, "we were worried about you, Kaede. We thought that you were still hurt over Rin's choice and we thought that you might get hurt again," said Sia.

"But it looks like we had nothing to worry about," added Nerine.

"There was nothing for her to worry about," I said, everyone looked over to me, "as long as I'm around, nothing is going to hurt Kaede ever again, she's in good hands."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

"And what about you two?" I asked both Mayumi and Itsuki, "why did you two follow us?"

"I tagged along just to keep him from ruining your date," said Mayumi, "you two are a perfect couple and I wasn't going to let this guy ruin everything."

"Well we do appracite that," I said, "but I think for the rest of the night, Kaede and I would like to be alone, okay?"

"Alright then," they all said, one by one.

Kaede and I walked on past them, out of the park, "where are we going, Matthew?"

"You'll see," I said happily and still holding her left hand again.

Yesterday, on my way back to the house, I decided to check out the city park.

"It certainly is big," I had said, "I wonder what this place will look like in the night time," it was then I came up with the best idea yet...

By now, the sun had gone down already, Kaede and I walked into the city park, all the lights were turning on.

"So that's what the park looks like in the evening," I said quietly.

We walked on slowly down the pathway, passing the lights that were shining brightly above us.

"It's like walking down the yellow brick road," I said, "with the pathway lit up like this."

"It is a wonderful sight," agreed Kaede.

I stopped walking, "is everything okay, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

I didn't answer her for a few seconds, then I walked a few steps up to her, wrapping my arms around her and then I kissed her on the top of her head.

"Everything is okay," I answered. Now normally it was Kaede who started crying, but this time it was me who started it off this time, "you are the one person I really care about, you are my best friend and I love you so much!"

For a while, we just stood there in silence, then I could feel Kaede wrapping her arms around me, then she whispered into my left ear...

"I really care about you too Matthew, ever since I met you online in the chatroom, I knew from that day onwards, that I had found my best friend," then she added, "and I love you too."

"Thank you," I said.

It was a magicial moment, both Kaede and I hugging under one of the lights in the city park, and of course we were crying softly.

After about fifteen minutes, we started walking back to the house.

"Did you enjoy our little date today?" asked Kaede.

"I did," I smiled, "what about you, did you enjoy it?"

"I sure did, I really enjoy spending time with you, after all we are best friends, right?" Kaede reached out for my right hand again, I held it out and again we were holding hands (to be honest I've lost track of how many times we've been holding hands).

"Right," I answered.

Up till now, I had never really known what true love was really all about, mostly because I was always alone (except when I'm talking online) but now being with Kaede has really brightened up my world.

On our way back, we could hear music playing near by at a concert hall, we looked up at the sign and Reba McEntire was playing tonight. Sadly the tickets were all sold out.

"Would you two like to see the show?"

"Yeah, we would," sighed Kaede.

"Maybe I can help."

We looked over to where the voice was, to our surprise was Reba herself, "I've got a couple of backstage passes, if you want them."

Well, we couldn't refuse that, especially since it was Reba who was giving us the passes.

Reba gave us the passes and we followed her backstage. The music from backstage sounded pretty good, the first song Reba performed was 'Pink Guitar', then we listened to her other songs.

"She's really good," smiled Kaede.

"She sure is," I said, "it's no wonder why she's called the queen of country music."

We watched the entire show up to the end, and after the show, we gave back the backstage passes, thanking Reba for them.

"You're very welcome," she said, "tell me, were you two on a date today?"

"Yes, we were," answered Kaede.

"I thought so, you two look like the perfect couple to me."

"I guess we are," I said blushing a little, "of course this was our first date."

"Can I ask how it went?"

"We both had a great time today," said Kaede, "it really didn't matter where we went, as long as I was with Matthew."

"That's so sweet," smiled Reba, "togetherness, that's the key to a good relationship, remember that."

"We will," we said together.

We said our goodbyes to Reba, then we started off back to the house.

Primula was waiting up for us, she said she was only waiting for ten minutes before we came back into view.

It was close enough to ten o'clock this time, Kaede and I quickly got changed, then we did our usual hugging moment again.

"Do you think we can do this again?" I asked her.

"You mean going out on another date? Of course we can," she said happily.

We continued to hug for a couple more minutes, then we backed off a little, Kaede walked slowly to her room, still smiling.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said winking at her again, she giggled and went back into her room.

I told all my friends about the wonderful day, when I logged in on the Sodor Island Forums, they were very happy for me, especially my friend 'sierracat27'.

"She is one lucky girl to have you in her life, I can't really imagine how you will top your date with her today."

"Guess we'll just have to wait and see," I replied in the returning message.

"I guess so," came sierracat27's reply.

For the next seventeen minutes, I read another chapter of Metamorphical's 'Station Girl-Adventures of a Sodor Teenager', then after that I logged off the forums, shut down my computer and crawled into bed.

"I'll always love you Kaede," I whispered softly, then finally I closed my eyes and went to sleep, thinking about the next time I went out with Kaede.


	6. Chapter 6 Fireflies

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Fireflies**_

Normally Sundays are not a person's favourite day of the week, for me, it really didn't matter at all what day it was, cause at this point, life was sweet.

My darn alarm clock went off again that morning, I almost got it, but like before, Kaede got it, today she was wearing a pink shirt and a purple skirt.

"It's time to wake now sleepy head," she said happily.

I slowly got up, still feeling a little sleepy, "I don't get it Kaede, I'm always feeling tired in the mornings and you're not, why?"

"I get plenty of good sleep during the night," she said, "so I never feel tired."

"Plus, I bet you don't have the problem of sleeping in during the monring, right?"

"That's right."

"Well, I better get up then, I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay then," Kaede turned and walked out of my room, closing my door. I looked over to my computer and then to the pictures we got yesterday during our little date.

"She's not only a sweet girl, but she's impressive," I thought to myself.

This time, I got into my dark green T-Shirt, featuring a 4-4-0 steam locomotive on it, my blue jeans with a small hole on the right knee, and dark grey socks.

In the mornings, when I get up, I usually like listening to some music. As I was brushing my teeth and brushing my hair, I listened in to one of my many country tunes, "Lovers on the Run" by "Aaron Lines". To be honest I have lots of songs that I listen to.

As I entered into the kitchen, I could see Kaede working in the kitchen, she had on her almost yellow apron, which was good for when someone is working in the kitchen.

"I hope you'll like what I made for you today," smiled Kaede.

"I always likes the food you make, Kaede."

Even from the table, I could see Kaede blush bright red and smiling.

"Did you two enjoy your date?"

I jumped in surprise when I heard that, Primula was standing behind me, "please Primula, you have got to stop doing that."

"Sorry," she said.

"That's okay, and to answer your question, we had a grand time out yesterday, right Kaede?"

"Right!"

"I'm glad to hear that, I would have thought that Itsuki would have ruined everything."

"Thankfully he didn't."

Kaede was now done cooking, she brought the food over to the table, then we all sat down to enjoy the meal that sat before us.

"Are you two going to go out today?" asked Primula.

"Actually Rimu, we're staying here today, remember Rin's coming over."

"What about Asa?"

"She's coming over too, Sia and Nerine will be joining them as well."

"I bet you that one of the many topics of discussion will be, how was our date," I chuckled.

"Maybe," giggled Kaede.

We both chuckled for a bit, then our chuckles turned into laughter. After that, we continued eating, still throughout that entire time, Kaede and I couldn't keep our eyes off each other.

"Did you two kiss?"

Once again, I nearly chocked on the food I was eating, Kaede blushed into a deeper shade of red.

"No," we both said together, "we didn't kiss last night," I said.

"Actually you did, you kissed me on the top of my head remember?"

"Oh yeah."

"Then you told me that I am your best friend."

"I did say that, which is true," I said smiling.

"I'll say this to you, Matthew," said Primula, "with you around here, there never is a dull moment."

The two girls started laughing again, I couldn't help myself as I started laughing too, then getting back to finishing breakfast, leaving nothing on the plates yet again.

Later, I was online on the Sodor Island Forums, another friend of mine, known as Anime Boy wanted to know all about what has happened to me over the last few weeks. I told him everything about moving to Tokyo, and all the good times I shared with Kaede.

"What are you doing?"

I nearly jumped again, "Primula, you have got to stop doing that!"

"Sorry," she said again, that was the second time today she has done that, I didn't even hear her come into the bedroom.

"That's okay," I said, "next time, just give me a small tap on the shoulder, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

"Anyways, as for what I was doing, I was talking to another friend of mine on the Sodor Island Forums, he's usually busy with college, so I don't see him on the forums as often as my other friends."

"Do you know his name?"

"Nope, I only know him by his codename that he has on the forums, just like the rest of my friends."

"How many friends do you have on the forums?" asked another voice.

I looked over to the door and there was Kaede, she was coming in with a cup of coffee for me, "I have at least six or was it seven friends? Well, at least that many of the forums."

I clicked back onto the messages board and saw another message from Anime Boy.

"I wonder what he has to say."

I clicked on his message, this is what he wrote...

"Nobody I know has ever moved with a couple of girls before, you are one lucky guy Matthew, and I would say that Kaede is one lucky girl to have you around."

Kaede blushed as she read the message.

"Do you always talk about your life to your friends?" asked Primula.

"Not always, I talk to them about anything, but mostly it's always about Thomas the Tank Engine, since this is the Sodor Island Forums."

I clicked off the messages and went down to a thread called "Your Own Railway Series Sytle", where I showed Kaede and Primula some of the written works there. Including some of mine.

"They say that you are a good writter," said Primula.

"And they are right, whenever my parents were out of the house and I was on the computer, I would write up stories like these ones..." as I was saying this, I had opened up one of the topic threads called 'Visiting Canadian Engine', "but I only wrote those stories at certain times, every month or so."

"Looks like you have posted quite a bit," said Kaede, "at a grand total so far of 714."

"For now that is, if I post something else then my number goes up."

"Why does, it say 'passenger engine' under your name?" asked Primula.

"I really have no idea, but when you start on the thread, you're known as a new engine, then it's shunting engine till over 100 posts, then it's goods engine till 500 and it goes on."

"Who has the biggest amount of posts?" asked Kaede.

"Several people do, but that's only because they have been using this thread, since it opened up sometime in December 2005, I joined in November 2008."

"If I remember correctly, you joined the chatroom in April of 2008, right Matthew?"

"That's right, Kaede."

"You have another message, Matthew," said Primula.

I clicked back onto the messages, and found that this time, it was Metamorphical who wanted to talk to me.

"Is she another friend?" asked Kaede.

"Yep," I answered, "she is the person who wrote the Station Girl-Tales of a Sodor Teenager stories on the forums, plus she's really good at making music videos."

"Like you?"

"Yep," I answered again.

The message Metamorphical wrote read...

"Thanks again for the nice comment you left on the thread Matthew, this really made my day knowing that somebody likes the latest chapter of the story. I'm still working on that music video I told you about, it's going to take a little while, but I should have it done in a week or so. I'll talk to you later, I have some work to do right now."

"What kind of message did you leave?" asked Kaede.

I clicked on the Station Girl thread and showed Kaede, I said that the latest chapter was well written and that she was a good author.

"That's sweet," then Kaede noticed that from the time I posted my message and the time Metamorphical posted her new chapter was off by a few days, "nobody was reading her work."

"Well except me," I said, "I've always enjoy reading the station girl adventures, ever since I found it on the forums, so after reading this chapter, I wrote in that nice comment. Anyways, we should probably get ready, cause Rin's going to be here any second."

"You're right," smiled Kaede.

I logged off the forums, shut down my computer and followed Kaede and Primula downstairs.

We were indeed correct, Rin wasn't the only one who came by, Asa was with him, followed by Sia and Nerine right behind them.

After we all gathered in the living room, Kaede told them about our little date yesterday.

"Sounds like you two had fun," smiled Asa.

"We did," smiled Kaede, looking up towards me.

"We're really sorry about following you two," said Sia, "we never meant any trouble."

"It wasn't any trouble," I said, "Kaede and I had a good time last night, plus I told her that she is my best friend."

"Best friend?" everyone (except Primula and Kaede) asked.

"Yes, she is my best friend."

"Don't you have a best friend back in Canada?" asked Nerine.

"I did at one time, but not anymore. Just like the rest, some are still my friends as for the rest, they're not anymore, for backstabbing me and betraying me."

"What did they do?" asked Rin.

"For some of my friends, they would get me into trouble, even though I did nothing wrong, they get away while I took the fall for them, well that stopped after I stopped being their friend."

"Did you know about this Kaede?" asked Asa.

"I did," she said, "Matthew told me on the chatroom a few months ago."

"Is there anything you two didn't talk about?"

I didn't really answer that, there is one secret I hold...the darkest day of my life, the day where I was betrayed by the people in my life, and it's not the day my parents left me.

"Getting off topic here," said Rin, "I heard that the fireflies are coming back tonight."

"Fireflies?" I asked.

"Every year on this day, the fireflies return to Tokyo to put on a one night show, it's quite an amazing sight to see."

"Have you guys seen the fireflies?"

Everyone all said that they had, except for Kaede, "I always miss the fireflies," she said, "I was hoping to see them last year, but I never got the chance."

I could see that Kaede was looking upset, this must have been a special event, everytime.

"How about if tonight, you and I watch the fireflies together?"

"Really?"

"Of course," I said happily.

Later that night, Kaede and I waited outside for the fireflies to show up. Primula, Nerine, Sia, Asa and Rin were going to watch the show at the park, while Kaede and I were in the backyard.

"Matthew," said Kaede, "I have to ask you something, why do you like me so much?"

"It's because you are a sweet kind person, a good friend to be with, plus you're the person who saved me in my darkest hour. Do you remember when you asked me last Sunday, would I come here even if my life was good in Canada?"

"I remember, you said you would have moved here."

"That's right," I said, "I would have moved here, even if I had a good life, because I would've wanted to be with you. To tell you the truth, when I was back in Canada, when ever we were talking on the chatroom, I would imagine the day I would get to meet you, wishing that I could see you."

"And now you can."

"That's right, I can see you and I see the kind of person you are, a sweet kind hearted person."

Kaede blushed yet again, and reached for my hand, this time, my left hand, then she let go and folded in her legs.

"After all that has happened to me in the past, I would think that nobody would want to be with me, I hurt Rin, I hurt Asa, and yet people still trust me, why?"

I lifted up my left arm, and placed it on Kaede's left shoulder.

"That's an easy question to answer, it's because your friends still care about you, they trust you because they know you're always there to help."

"I thought they would give up on me, after all that."

"But they didn't, did they?"

"No, they didn't."

"Then that means you have really good friends, cause they forgave you, like the old saying goes 'forgive and forget'. That's a little something I wish one of my friends did before."

"Why, what happened?" Kaede asked me.

Well, I knew I couldn't keep it in anymore, I had to tell Kaede, "can you keep a secret?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Okay then...one day, I went into school, this was a couple of years before I left for high school, one of closest friends had gotten himself into trouble, but instead of facing the music, he told a dangerous gang that I told him to do what he did."

"What did he do?"

"He robbed from a biker gang, then he told the dangerous gang, I put him up to it, the entire gang showed up at my school and they started beating me up, nobody came to my rescue, not even the teachers. When I got home, my parents only told me to do my homework, even though I was bleeding."

"That's sad."

"Yeah, it was, that was the darkest day of my life."

I closed my eyes, remembering the moments I struggled to survive.

"After that, I had to toughen up and try to survive, but there would always be plenty of dark events to come back and hurt me again and I had nothing to live for...that was till the day we met, do you remember?"

"I remember..."

Here's what happened on that very day, I had just got my password into the chatroom, but I didn't have a single friend online.

"I guess I'll just talk to myself," I sighed, then I noticed that I was getting a message.

"Hello there, I'm Kaede Fuyou, what's your name?"

"I'm Matthew Gagnon."

"It's nice to meet you Matthew, would you like to be my friend?"

"I love to be your friend," I answered back.

"From that day onwards, after a rough day, I would log onto the chatroom, hoping that you were on there, you always seemed to cheer me up."

"You did the same for me, Matthew, whenever I told you about my life, and you told me that everything was going to be okay, I knew that I could go on, making it through the day."

"We both survived the worst predicaments and now here we are."

I just leaned back, lying down on the grass, Kaede looked down to me, "I was always alone, till I met you Kaede, after that day I was never lonely."

"I'm glad that I could help you threw that time, Matthew."

Kaede leaned back too and was lying down on the grass beside me. We looked up to the stars, it was a clear night, no clouds hanging above us and more than a dozen stars looking down on us.

At last, they had arrived, the fireflies shone brightly, Kaede and I got up to watch the show.

The fireflies came together to show many different objects, they were impressive, then came the big surprise...

"Look at that, Kaede!"

"They're making a heart!"

Indeed they were, they had made a heart, shining brightly. Kaede and I looked at each other for a while, then the most magicial moment...just eight days ago, I had moved in and there I was, kissing Kaede under the lights of the fireflies.

I mean it was actual kissing, right on the lips.

Even after the fireflies had vanished, we didn't stop kissing for one split second, that was until we saw Primula looking over us.

"You two finally kissed," she said, she wasn't alone, Sia, Nerine, Asa, and Rin were there too.

"That's so sweet," said Sia.

"You are one lucky girl, Kaede," smiled Nerine.

"You are one lucky guy, Matthew," said Rin.

"Let's just say that you two are both lucky," finished Asa.

Kaede and I went bright red in the face.

"How long have you guys been there?" I asked them.

"We just got in," said Primula, "then I saw you two kissing."

"Don't tell me that you didn't see the fireflies!" said Rin.

"That depends, was the last object they made a heart?" I asked, everyone nodded their heads, "in that case, we saw them."

"It was a good show," said Kaede.

"Which show are you talking about?" asked Asa, "the fireflies or the kissing?"

We didn't say anything for quite a while, "just promise you won't say a word to anyone else about this," I said to them.

"We won't," they all said.

Rin, Asa, Sia and Nerine left in a short while, Primula quickly got changed into her pajamas and went to bed, Kaede was getting changed in her room, while I sat on my bed in my room.

"Did I really kiss Kaede?" I asked myself.

Kaede came into my room (I had the door open), in her pajamas, I got up and stood there face to face with Kaede.

"Did you enjoy the firefly show?"

"I did," she answered," it was so beautiful."

"Yeah, it was..." I took a deep breath, then I finally said, "Kaede, I love you. I've always loved you from the day I met you."

"Well, I've always loved you too, you are a sweet kind boy, someone who's always there to help me."

She walked towards me, wrapping her arms around me, I wrapped my arms around her after that.

"I guess it's true, we do make a great couple, like everyone said."

"Yeah," smiled Kaede, she stood up on her toes, trying to reach my height, and once again, we kissed on the lips. We only kissed for a minute, before we let go.

"I better get off to bed," said Kaede, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay Matthew?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow," I said to her, winking at her, she giggled as she went into her room.

I logged back onto the Sodor Island Forums and told danparker, Warrior, jamesfan, Anime Boy and Sierracat27 all about the night's events, they were surprised over this.

"You only just moved in with her, eight days ago and you already kissed her," said Anime Boy's message, "you lucky son of a gun, way to go!"

In fact that was the same thing, Warrior, jamesfan and danparker said to me.

"Nothing like a little light show to get into the moment," said Sierracat27, "take good care of that girl, Matthew, I think she's the one for you."

"I guess so," I replied back.

I read only a few more episode adaptations from Christopher Signore, then after logging off and shutting my computer down, I crawled back into bed, and went happily to sleep.

I would have guessed that the dreams Kaede and I had, would feature us kissing us under the bright beams of the moonlight and the fireflies.


	7. Chapter 7 Father

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Father**_

September was drawing to a close and soon October would be starting, but at this point, that wasn't the main concern. Mostly because Kaede's father was coming back to stay from Monday to Friday, Kaede was working in the kitchen cleaning everything up. Primula and I helped too, of course my room was completely spotless, and so was every other room in the house.

"Nice," I said, walking into the kitchen, "this kitchen's so clean that I can see my face on the table."

I was about to sit down, when Kaede called out, "careful Matthew, I haven't removed the glasses just yet," she wasn't even looking over to me, she was still cleaning. Sure enough, there were a few glasses sitting on there.

"How do you see out of the back of your head?" I asked.

"I can't, I just heard the chair moving on the floor."

I walked over to the counter to talk to her, "ah Kaede, you did tell your father about me, right?"

"Of course," smiled Kaede, "I told him about you and he sounded excited to meet you."

At that point, we heard the door open without the ringing bell going off, it was clear that Kaede's father had come home.

"Where's my sweet little girl?" he called.

"Daddy!" cried Kaede, running up to him and wrapping her arms around him, I had to smile seeing this, that was something my father would never let me do, "I missed you alot."

"And I missed you too sweetie."

Primula came back downstairs and walked up to Mr. Fuyou, after he greeted her, I slowly walked up.

"And you must be Matthew, am I right?"

"That would be me," I said, shaking his hand.

"Well it's a pleasure to finally meet you, after hearing so much about you from my daughter Kaede. Don't worry she hasn't told me your secrets, what you tell her is between you two, am I right?"

I nodded my head, then he walked on past me and headed upstairs.

After a while, we all gathered in the living room, Mr. Fuyou, Kaede and Primula sat on the couch and I was in the chair. Kaede brought in some tea for us, for a while we were all quiet.

"So Matthew, why don't tell me a little bit about yourself."

Well that broke the silence all too quickly.

"Well, as I'm sure Kaede has told you, I orginally lived in Markham Ontario Canada, until I was fired from my job and my parent's disowned me all in one night, then of course, Kaede invited me to move in."

"Yes, I'm aware of that, you poor soul," he said, at this point I have really lost track of how many times I hear people say that, "what about hobbies, what are you interested in?"

"I'm mostly interested into trains, but I do have a passion for animes and mangas, mostly reading stories about romance or action."

"Romance stories, huh? Interesting, tell me Matthew..." you've probably seen this before, when the main character is eating or drinking something and another person asks a question that makes the person blow it out..."have you kissed my daughter?"

Well it happened, I spat out my tea, "sorry" I said, I quickly got some paper towels to clean up my mess, I still hadn't answered his question.

"He kissed her last night," said Primula.

"Primula!" I said looking over to her, Kaede's father looked over to Kaede.

"It was just one kiss, under the bright lights of the fireflies," said Kaede.

"Actaully they kissed again later on, before she went to bed."

Both Kaede and I looked over to Primula shooked over what was just said, I continued to clean up my mess, but in a faster way.

"It's okay Matthew," said Mr. Fuyou, "I'm sorry I asked."

"No, that's okay," I said, "after all, mostly everyone else saw Kaede and I kiss after the fireflies left, still I wonder how in the world did Primula find out about the second kiss."

"I heard you two from my room, my door was open last night."

I slapped my forehead, but not too hard.

"Like I said, it's okay," said Mr. Fuyou, "I understand that you have feelings for my daughter, I can understand that." At last, he changed the subject, "do you work?"

By now, I had finished cleaning up my mess and threw the paper towels away.

"No, not right now but I might soon, I wanted to tell you this Kaede, but I guess it would be okay to show you and your father what I found." I opened up the newspaper, in the job section and revealed a small ad for an entertainment store, "I called the manager and he wants to see me this Friday for an interview."

"That's great, Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Thanks Kaede," I said.

"Well let me be the first to say good luck, Matthew," said Mr. Fuyou.

"Thanks sir," I said shaking his hand again.

The very next morning, both Mr. Fuyou and I watched as Kaede and Primula were getting their shoes on.

"Remember to be careful out there, Kaede," said her father.

"She doesn't need to worry," I said walking up, "cause I'm walking her to school today. After that, I'm going to see that entertainment store for myself."

"Sounds good to me," said Mr. Fuyou, then he turned his attention to Kaede, "have a good day sweetie."

"I will," she said, "ready Rimu?"

"Ready," she answered, all three of us walked on out of the house, and started our walk to their school.

"Boy, it's getting cold," I said, "if this keeps up, we might get an early winter before Halloween."

"Could it really happen?" asked Primula.

"No way," I said, "it's not that cold, I was only joking around."

It was then I noticed that Kaede wasn't looking too happy at that point, I wanted to ask her what was wrong, when from out of nowhere, another person came in front of us, he didn't look that happy.

"Step away from her!" he snapped.

I knew he was talking about Kaede, "oh yeah? Who gives you the right to tell me to step away from Kaede?"

"I happen to be a member of the KKK, Knights of Kissing Kaede, not the bad guys with sheets."

"You know, that's the dumpest name for a group that I ever heard and I've heard stupid group names before, believe me."

"Be careful Matthew," said Kaede, "these guys always mean business."

"Yeah well, there's something you should you know...I mean business too," then I turned to face the man, "listen to me buddy, you do not want to mess with me, so I suggest that you leave, if you know what's good for you."

I sounded like a hero telling a villain to back off, if they knew what was good for them, from one of the many action movies I have seen.

"You stupid idiot, I will not step down! Now, prepare to face off aganist me!"

He got ready to strike, Kaede and Primula backed off a little, I didn't move, I only held out my left hand and three fingers and I started counting down.

"Three..." he charged towards me, "two..." he was still coming fast, "one..." he was really close to me, "okay then, don't say I didn't warn you!"

I dodged his attack, then I swang around and gave the guy a punch to the stomach.

"That's what happens when you mess with me or my friends, now remember don't say I didn't warn you!" Kaede and Primula came running up to me, surprised, "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want that person hurting either one of you."

"That's okay," said Primula.

"Where did you learn to do that?" asked Kaede.

"I took Karate classes when I was younger," I answered, "it helped once and a while, especially around the school yard."

Now Kaede was smiling again, I don't know what it was I did, but whatever it was, I made her smile again.

By the late afternoon, Kaede and Primula had returned back to the house, we had all agreed not to say anything to anyone else, especially Kaede's father.

In a short while, Kaede and I were working on a meal together, I was doing much better now, thanks to Kaede's lessons.

"You're doing really good, Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you," I said, still I could see that something was bugging her, "is there something wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said.

She looked down, I looked over to the table and noticed her father sitting there, staring over to us, it was only then it finally hit me, it had something to do with her father.

Later that night, I went onto the Sodor Island Forums and told Anime Boy of what's been going on.

"Kaede's not happy at this point, I think it might have something to do with her father, I don't know, ever since he came in yesterday, he hasn't really been paying too much attention to his own daughter."

Less than a minute later, another message came back, "I think that Kaede might be thinking that her father might like you better than his own daughter."

"No way, it can't be," I replied back, "could it?"

"I have no idea," he replied back.

"Thanks buddy," I replied and logged off the forums, crawling back into my bed.

The next evening, I could see that Kaede was looking sadder than yesterday, even as her father stared at both of us working in the kitchen.

"There's no way that her father likes me more than his own daughter," I thought to myself, "there's just no way that could be possible."

Once her father was out of the room, Kaede could take no more, she started to cry.

"What's wrong Kaede?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? My father seems to like you better than me, you're like the son he never had...and I think he regrets having me as his daughter."

"No, that can't be true," I said to her, still that didn't help cheer her up, this was one of those moments where she needed her father.

Though as I continued to cook, I could tell that Mr. Fuyou was mostly watching me work, I knew I had to get him to speak with his daughter.

The days were going by so fast, I had to prepare for my interview, the very next day, while Kaede and Primula were at school.

"Matthew, I was wondering if I could have a moment of your time?"

"Sorry, Mr. Fuyou, but I need to get ready for my interview for tomorrow."

"But this will only take a minute."

"Sadly this will take me a while, so it'll have to wait till later tonight."

"Matthew, I'm serious."

"Okay, I guess I could spare some time, what's on your mind?"

"Well, it's just that you and Kaede don't look too happy, especially whenever I'm in the room, what is going on around here?"

I knew that if there was a time to talk to Mr. Fuyou, this was it.

"Okay, I'll tell you, Kaede thinks you like me better than her."

"What?"

"She thinks that you see me as the son you never had, and that you regret having her as a daughter."

"But that's not true," said Mr. Fuyou, "I love my daughter a lot, she's all I have left to remind me of her beloved mother, Kaede means the world to me, I don't regret having her as a daughter at all."

"I figure you would say that, I knew that, but I think it might be best if you talk to Kaede about this."

"I think I should," then he had to ask, "are you planning on talking to your father or mother anytime soon?"

"Nope," I answered, "those two were never good parents, believe me I was always yelled at by my mother and as for my father, well let's just say what happened between us is something I don't like to talk about."

"Was he really that bad?"

"You don't know bad, till you meet him, he was the monster in my life all the time. My father and I never got along, I don't want to see the same thing happen between you and Kaede. You should try to work things out between her."

"Right," with that said, Mr. Fuyou walked out of my room, I leaned back into my chair, thinking about my younger days.

"There's no way I'll ever talk to my father again, not after all he had done."

Still, I couldn't think about that, I had to get back to work on what to say for my interview.

Around two thirty, I went downstairs, only to find Kaede talking with her father.

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner daddy, but I thought that you would hate me for telling you about my feelings."

"I would never hate you," he said, "Kaede, you are my sweet little angel."

"So you don't regret having me as your daughter?"

"No, of course not, you mean the world to me, I will always love you Kaede, you're the blessing in my life, there's no way I would ever want to give you up."

"Way to go, Mr. Fuyou," I whispered so quietly, watching them.

"And here's the prove," he said, Kaede got up and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same thing, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you daddy."

"And I love you too, my dear sweet Kaede, my baby girl."

Kaede's smile came back to her face again, I could only smile from where I was, it certainly was a heartwarming moment.

After a few hours, Kaede and I were working on another meal, I was glad to see her in a good mood again.

"Thank you Matthew," she said.

"For what?" I asked.

"I know you told my father all that I had told you, and I'm glad you did, I was relieved to know that he still loves me as his little girl and he has no regrets."

I was left speechless from that moment after words, Kaede giggled a little, then I joined in.

"Can you cut up those vegatables?"

"I'd be honored to," I said, and continued on cutting the vegatables, "I'd do anything for you, sweet Kaede."

Kaede blushed again, I looked over to the doorway and noticed Kaede's father watching both of us.

"I'm just glad to see you two smiling again," he said.

We both smiled brightly over to him and continued with the cooking.

After we were done making it, we all sat down at the table to enjoy it, it did taste pretty good, even Mr. Fuyou had to agree that both Kaede and I had outdone ourselves this time.

After my usual hugging with Kaede, I went back onto the Sodor Island Forums, and told Anime Boy all the good news and I had to tell everyone else too, they all wanted to know.

"I'm just happy to see those two work things out again," I said to all of them, "everything's pretty much gotten back to normal around here. Now, if I can only focus on my interview tomorrow."

"Just do your best Matthew," said Warrior's message, "I know you can do it."

"I know you can do it Matthew," said Anime Boy's message, "I speak for all of us when I say 'good luck'.

"Thanks guys," I replied back.

As I clicked off the messages, I looked down to the pictures I had from my date with Kaede, I knew that my friends from the forums pages weren't the only ones wishing me luck.

"I'll do my very best, I promise."

The next morning, just before Kaede and Primula left for school, they said goodbye to Kaede's father.

"Take care of yourself," said Kaede.

"I will," he said, then he wrapped his arms around her again, hugging her, "take care of yourself Kaede, I love you."

"And I love you too daddy."

Then she looked over to me, "good luck with your interview today Matthew."

"Thanks Kaede," I said, then she and Primula turned and walked off to their school.

"Matthew, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I want you to have this," Mr. Fuyou handed me a picture of Kaede, but as a young child, in the picture she didn't have a ribbion in her hair, she was wearing a black shirt with a little pink bow and a grey skirt.

"Even as a young child she was cute and beautiful wasn't she?"

"Yes, and now I want you to keep that picture."

I looked back at the picture, then I gave it back to him, "I think you should keep that picture," I said, "after all, your bond with Kaede is stronger than my bond with her, as her father, you've been there with her from the day she was born, she'll always be your little girl."

"Thank you," he said, "but do you want to know something? Your bond with her is strong as well, after all you are her boyfriend."

"Well...I...I..."

"Ah, it's okay, I know that you love Kaede, just do me a small favour and take good care of her."

"I promise you, I'll be there for her, no matter what."

"Thank you."

Mr. Fuyou walked over to his car, but before he left, he rolled his window down to speak to me again, "oh I almost forgot to mention, that's a nice truck you have there!"

He rolled up his windows and drove away.

"Thanks!" I called and waved till he was out of sight. After that, I climbed into my truck and drove off to go meet up with the manager of the entertainment store.

Around lunchtime, all seemed pretty much quiet at Kaede's school.

"Do you think Matthew will get the job?" asked Sia.

"Oh, I do hope so," said Kaede, "I know that he will."

"Well, we can only hope," said Rin.

"Kaede," called Nerine, "I think you're about to get your answer, he's here right now."

There I was, once again, standing outside of the classroom, still wearing my fancy clothes, and wearing a big smile on my face.

"How did the interview go?" asked Kaede.

For a short while, I didn't say anything, then finally I said, "I got the job!"

Kaede was so thrilled that she ran up to me and gave me a huge hug, "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks for believing in me, Kaede," I said.

"When do you start work?"

"I start work on Monday," I answered, Kaede was so happy for me that she continued to hug me and I continued to hug her.

"If they keep this up, I may never get my chance to hug her," groaned Itsuki.

"Believe me," chuckled Rin, "I think you're already too late, cause I think Matthew has already won Kaede's heart, and Kaede has won his heart."

"They do look like a perfect couple," agreed Nerine.

"They sure do," agreed Sia.

"Well seeing that this is a special event, how about I treat everybody out to lunch today?"

"Okay!" Rin, Nerine, Sia, Asa, Primula and Mayumi shouted.

"I would love to go to lunch with you Matthew," said Kaede, she got up on her toes again and kissed me on the lips for the thrid time in a row.

"Lucky boy!" everyone called.

Kaede and I continued to kiss for a few more minutes, then we all set off to get some lunch.


	8. Chapter 8 Sia

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Sia**_

Saturdays are unpredicable if you ask me, you never know if it's going to rain or if there is going to be sunshine throughout the entire day. Last night, we all went for a celebration, after I told them all that I had gotten a job, but to be honest I think Kaede was the happiest one there, well...next to me.

On this crazy Saturday, it was rainning throughout the morning, but it had cleared up during the afternoon.

Sia was at the arcade, she was looking over to the picture machine.

"I wish I had gotten my pictures of Rin," she sighed to herself.

Sia was thinking back to her first date with Rin, it didn't go according to plan, and how do I know this? Well, Rin told Kaede and of course, she told me threw the chatroom.

"Oh darn it!" cried a young boy, "this game is impossible to beat!"

"Yeah, I know," said another little boy, "it's hard enough to beat the game, and surviving at the same time."

Sia looked over to them, then she turned to leave.

"Maybe I can help!"

Sia turned around again and who should have said that, but yours truely. I was out with Kaede on our second date, strangely enough, I've kissed her three times and gone out with her once. As per usual, I was wearing my blue jeans, one with a hole on the left leg, and I had a Thomas shirt on, which read, 'Thomas, the number one' and my usual black sweater. Kaede however was wearing a yellow shirt with short sleves and a green skirt.

"Can you beat this game?" asked the first boy.

"Sure," I said, "I can beat it easily."

Kaede watched closely, the boys loaded up the machine with their tokens.

"I'm only going to get shot three times, but I can easily beat this game!" I grabbed onto the plastic gun, pointing it at the screen, "time to lock and load!"

I know that sounds corny, but at that point, I never heard anyone say anything aganist it.

I was quick on the draw, shouting down the bad guys, some were tough and like I said, I got shot three times after that, however they weren't close.

'Last Level' the screen showed twenty minutes later.

Some of these bad guys were tough, but I was better, "how do you like me now, sucker?" I fired another shot at the boss, then the screen lid up with the words 'Game Over! Winner!'

"That was amazing!" cried the boys, "you rock!"

They both gave me a high five each, they were impressed, I told them to keep the tickets that I had won from the game, "thanks!" they said and ran off.

"How did you learn how to do that?" asked Kaede.

"Well, I learned all that from all the time I spent back in the arcades in my hometown, seeing how I had nothing better to do all day. Tell me, did I impress you today?"

"You always impress me Matthew," giggled Kaede. We were on our way out of the arcade, I stopped near a claw machine, "what's wrong Matthew?"

"Oh, it's nothing," I said, then I placed a coin into the machine and tried to grab a hold of a stuff bear, my skills were good as I got a hold of the biggest one.

"Kaede, I want you to have this bear," I gave her the stuffed animal gently.

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled happily, "I love this bear, just like I love you."

Both of us started to blush again, but we were still smiling. We then walked out of the arcade, all the while Sia was following behind us.

"He's so kind and sweet," she said to herself.

As Kaede and I continued to walk along, we came upon a small resturant called 'Flora'.

"Are you thirsty Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Well yes, now that you mention it, I am feeling a little thirsty."

"We can get something to drink from here, if you want to."

"Sure," I smiled. Both of us walked in first, Sia was a bit of a distance away, still following us. We had of course gotten a table, when she came in.

"Are you interested in fruity drinks?" asked Kaede.

"Sure, I'm interested into fruity drinks, I used to drink those kinds of drinks all the time when I was a young kid. Why do you ask Kaede?"

Kaede looked at the menu, then looked over to me again, "well I was wondering if maybe you would like to order this..." Kaede was pointing to a tropical fruity drink, one glass with two straws, "but if you don't want it..."

"Actually, I think we should order one of those," I said.

"Really?"

"Of course," I answered, Kaede's smile brightened up again, boy was she ever happy. Our waitress came forward to take our order and much to our surprise...

"Asa?"

"Oh, hi Matthew, hi Kaede, surprising we should run into each other here, huh?"

"Let me guess, you work here, right?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, "and what are you two doing today?"

"Well...we...we...ah..." Kaede was trying to save the right words, but she couldn't.

"We're both on another date."

"Another date?" yelled another voice, it was then another waitress came over to our table, she had blonde hair and she had short pointy ears like Sia so I had to guess she was from the realm of the gods.

"Kareha," groaned Asa, "I've got this, okay?"

"To answer your question," I said, "Kaede and I are on another date."

"That's so sweet, I'm Kareha by the way."

"I'm Matthew."

"So what are two ordering today?" Asa asked me.

"Well Kaede and I would like to order this," Sia looked over to what I was pointing at, she gasped, while Kareha started glowing.

"The lovely dovey tropical drink? You two must be in love if you're ordering that one, I should tell you that when most couples buy this drink, they kiss afterwords."

Kaede giggled, while Asa sighed, "well this wouldn't be the first time, we've kissed."

Kareha was still glowing, but she did look down to me surprised, "how many times have you kissed, Kaede?"

"Three," answered Kaede, "three times already."

To our surprise, Kareha glow even brighter and started singing 'oh la la!' Asa sighed and told us that she was going to get it herself.

"And she's gone again," she chuckled as she walked away.

"Does she always do this?" I asked Kaede.

"Sad to say, yes," she answered.

Sia was still watching us from her own table, she was still surprised over everything.

After a few hours, it was starting to get dark, as Kaede and I walked into the park, it was just like our first date together, Kaede was still holding on to her stuffed bear, and walking along side by side with me.

Soon we reached the fountain, we both sat down for a rest and to watch the stars.

"Did you have a good time today, Kaede?"

"I did, thank you so much Matthew and thanks again for the bear."

"Your welcome," I said happily, "still I must have surprised you with those skills, back in the arcade, right?"

"Yep," she answered, "I've never seen anyone play like that."

"Well it's like I said before, it wasn't like I had anything better to do during that time. As a young kid, living alone, it was the only thing that kept me from getting bored, of course that was over ten years ago."

"Matthew..." Kaede asked, "do you enjoy living here?"

"Of course I do," I answered, "being here in this city, being here with you, gives me a sense of knowing that I truely do belong, never feeling like an outcaster. I know this might sound silly, but I feel like I'm one of the family."

"That's not silly at all," said Kaede, she placed her right hand on my left hand again, "you are one of the family."

"Thank you."

The moon shone down brightly over the city park that night, shining down on the two of us, quite like the night of the fireflies, both Kaede and I looked up to see the stars shining as well.

We both looked at each other, face to face, our eyes locked on each other, I thought for sure we were going to kiss, until we heard...

"Kaede! Matthew! Where are you?" Right away, I could tell who it was...Primula!

I sighed deeply, then shouted, "we're over here Primula!"

Primula came running up towards us, she could see that we were close again.

"Was I interupting anything?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered, "you weren't. I guess we should get back to the house, right Kaede?"

"Yes," she answered sadly, then she looked down and noticed that I was holding her hand again. Primula led the way, while Kaede and I walked on out of the park, still holding hands.

Sia, of course, had been watching us, (which I might add is wrong of her to do) she groaned to herself as she watched us leave.

"I wish I had a boyfriend like that," she sighed to herself, "like Matthew."

As per usual that night, Kaede and I hugged each other again, then we said our goodnights.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said to me.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and went off to bed.

I logged onto the Sodor Island Forums again, jamesfan was the only one on the forums. He asked me of how my day was, and I told him what Kaede and I did.

"Sounds like you two had a great day out together, considering that was your second date and you kissed her...how many times have you kissed?"

"At least three times," I answered back.

"Three times, holy cow!" came the reply right back, "lucky guy!"

Then I told him that I was nearly done the Mew Mew Power/Thomas Novel number four, the final chapters would be posted on the forums on Monday, as soon as I got home from work. After that, I looked up for some new adaptations of Thomas & Friends, then after reading those, I logged off, shut down my computer, crawled into bed and went happily to sleep.

The next morning, I was woken up again by Kaede instead of my clock, she gently rubbed the back of my left shoulder.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," she giggled.

"I'm up," I said getting up, still with a sleepy face.

"There's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute," I said with a smile on my face.

Kaede smiled too, then turned and walked out of my room, I quickly got changed, then hurried off downstairs to join Kaede and Primula.

Today, I had made plans to visit a bookstore that Kaede had told me about on Friday.

"Do you remember the directions I gave you?" Kaede asked me.

"Sure do," I said, "I even wrote them down, just to make sure," I pulled out a small piece of paper with the instructions on how to find the bookstore. "I have to ask, is that store as big as you said it would be?"

"Actually, it is bigger," Kaede said while giggling a little.

"Well, I guess I'll find out for myself when I get there. Anyways, I'll be back before lunchtime, okay?"

"Alright," smiled Kaede.

I grabbed my sweater then headed out the door.

"He's going to be in for a surprise of how big that store is," said Primula.

"Well I didn't know how to discribe the size to Matthew," said Kaede, "well I guess we better get started on lunch, okay?"

"Okay!"

I hadn't gone too far to the bookstore, when I heard Sia calling out my name, I turned and noticed she was running up to me.

"Good morning Sia," I said, "what are you up to today?"

"I'm just out on my usual Sunday walk," she said, "you know getting some fresh air before the winter's frost turns it into frost air."

"Frost air, huh, that's good, I've got to remember that one," I thought to myself.

"Anyways, what are you doing today, Matthew?" she asked me.

"Well, I'm on my way to the big bookstore Kaede was telling me about on Friday, she says it's a big store."

"It's bigger than that," giggled Sia.

I wasn't sure, but I could almost swear that Sia was following me for some reason, but then I thought, maybe it's a part of her route, so I continued on.

When I finally did reach the bookstore, I was in for a huge surprise (maybe huge isn't the best word to use), the store wasn't that big, it was like walking into a big castle ballroom, X5.

"Whew! This is definetly bigger than big," I said in amazement.

"Yeah, it's impressive isn't it? And it only opened back in Feburary," said Sia.

I was still wondering to myself why Sia had followed me to the bookstore, still it didn't matter to me, I was interested in finding some manga books.

"So Sia, do you know where the manga books are sold?"

"They're at the far left end of the store, you can't miss it."

Well Sia was right about that, the entire far left end of the store was all mangas, and I mean it, there were lots of titles to chose from, including rare titles long thought to be gone.

Still I picked up two volumes of 'Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch', payed for them, then set off back to the house. All the while, every time, I looked over my shoulder, I could see Sia following me.

"Matthew!" she called to me, just past the bridge.

"Yes, what is it, Sia?" I asked.

"I love you!" I gasped after hearing that, Sia walked up towards me, "I want to be your girlfriend, I'll give you my heart and soul, I'll give you anything."

Sia placed her head on my chest, she was probably thinking I was going to hug her. Instead however, I only said...

"I can't."

"What?"

"I'm sorry Sia, but I can't accept your love, my heart belongs to Kaede."

"But I could be a better girlfriend, be there for you like I said, I would give you my heart and soul."

"I'm sorry," I said again, "but I can't love you, I can't."

I turned around and slowly walked away, I could hear Sia fall to the ground and hearing her crying, I stopped for a second only to say 'I'm sorry'.

Kaede and I came back to find her a few hours later, I had told Kaede everything that had happened.

"Leave me alone," groaned Sia, "I don't have a boyfriend to love, I have nothing to live for."

"Don't start talking like that," I said to her, "sure, you might not have a boyfriend for now, but you'll find someone, someday."

"But when?"

"I don't know, but one thing I do know, is that you shouldn't give up on yourself, you've got alot to live for Sia, after all you are a princess of the realm of the gods."

"So? That still doesn't change the fact that I'm single and alone."

"For now," said Kaede, walking up beside her, "but you never know, someday you'll find the right boy for you, and he'll love you with all his heart and soul."

"Like Matthew?" asked Sia.

"You never know," I answered, "is that why you wanted to fall in love with me?"

"Yes," Sia said sadly, "I just wanted to love someone who has a kind heart, and is caring."

"Don't worry about it Sia, you'll find someone like that, but till then, you can't go walking around feeling sorry for yourself, you've got to live your life to the fullest. Trust me on this one, I know what I'm talking about."

For a short while, Sia still didn't say anything, then finally she looked up to the two of us, "you're right Matthew, I've still got a whole life ahead of me, I shouldn't waste it feeling sorry for myself."

"Now you got it," I said happily.

"Well I guess I better get home, I still need to make dinner for my dad."

"Well, how about we give you a ride home?" I asked, pointing to my truck.

"Thank you," smiled Sia, then she looked over to Kaede, "you are one lucky girl to have his heart."

Kaede blushed after hearing that.

"I hope it works out between the two of you, you do look like a great couple."

Sia climbed into the back seat, I held the door open for Kaede, then closed it softly, then walked over to my side and climbed in.

"This is a nice truck," said Sia, "did you install the sterio system yourself?"

"Yes I did," I answered, and to prove it, I placed in a mix CD, one of the songs on there, Kaede really liked, it was called 'Awake in a Dream' by 'Kalan Porter'.

"Do you like this song, Kaede?"

"I do," she answered, "it's a beautiful love story song and I love those types of songs."

"I didn't know you enjoy listening to those type of songs, Kaede," said Sia.

"Well I do, those type of songs always tell a good story about a boy and a girl falling in love, right Matthew?"

"That's right," I answered.

We continued on, till we finally reached the street for all of our houses, Sia hurried off back to her house, as we walked up the driveway, we could see Sia hugging her father. Then we both walked inside to join Primula for dinner.

"I hope you like what I made for you two," she said and presented Spagetti and meatballs.

Kaede and I took our places at the table and took the first bites of it, it tasted good, and so did the meatballs.

"This is good," said Kaede, "you've been practising, haven't you, Rimu?"

"I have," she said with a chuckle.

"Practising?"

"Oh did I forget to mention that I'm also teaching Rimu how to cook as well?"

"She's been teaching me for a over a year now," said Primula.

"Well, that's good," I said, "especially since you are learning from the best."

Once again, Kaede smiled at me and even giggled a little.

After I helped Primula and Kaede to clean up the dishes, we all went into the living room, and watched some 'Home Improvement' season 2, disc number two. I could tell that Kaede and Primula were enjoying this, just as much as they had enjoyed the 'Reba' DVDs I have.

"How many seasons of this show do you have, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"I have only one season," I answered, "and that's season two. Why? Do you two like this show?"

"Yes," they both said at the same time, "Tim Allen is funny just like Reba," said Primula.

"Well, I'm glad that you two like this show," I said happily.

"Well, it is really funny," said Kaede happily.

We continued watching the show, until it time for us to go to bed.

Kaede and I did our usual hugging, after we had changed into our pajamas.

"Well I better get to bed," said Kaede, "I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her again, she giggled and walked into her room.

I went back on the chatroom and told everything to Anime Boy.

"I think you handled the situation well with Sia, it's never bad to say that you can't fall in love with her. You were right in saying that she'll find someone someday...and I have to ask, have you kissed Kaede lately?"

"No," I replied back, "just hugging her, that's all, I came close yesterday, but we were interupted."

I explained everything to him again and then told the rest of my friends about the most recent days events. After reading some more new Thomas stories, I logged off the forums, shut down my computer and went to bed thinking about the next day...working at my new job.


	9. Chapter 9 Working

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Working**_

As I had already said before, I used to work at HMV, a simple small entertainment store that sat in the Markville Mall, sadly it wasn't going to last that long, as recalled I was fired from that job on the night my parents disowned me.

The three other jobs that I had before, took me to three different locations, first with a computer techician at the TTC (subway company), next was working at the Wal-Mart store and then Canadian Tire, the first one was a Co-Op job, the second and thrid however I worked for at least five months then I quit those jobs for HMV.

Of course, that's all in the past and this is now. As this morning, I was getting into a normal T-Shirt and jeans, cause today I was going to work for the first time in a while.

The morning started off normal of course, with Kaede waking me up, then we all sat down for breakfast.

"Are you feeling a little nervous about starting work today?" Kaede asked me.

"Yeah," I answered, "I am feeling a little nervous."

"Just do your best, that's you can ever do," said Primula.

"Hey, that's what I usually say," I said to her, "but you are right, I can only do the best I can and that's all I can ever do."

"And remember to have some fun," giggled Kaede.

"Of course, I'll remember," I said smiling back at Kaede.

Kaede and Primula walked their way to school, while I drove to the store, it was quite a bit of a distance away from the house, so that's why I needed the truck, as I found out before.

I walked in at the front, then walked into the back towards the office.

"Ah, Matthew," called the manager, "glad to see you're on time."

"Well it's like I said to you during our interview, I'll be on time all the time," I chuckled.

"That's good to hear, now, since you are new to the job, I'm giving you the job of stocking up the shelves full of the new DVD releases, okay?"

"Yes sir," I said while smiling.

After putting on the stores uniform, I grabbed a box full of DVDs and went out to the store, the label read 'teens 13-18', I looked around and found the spot to place the DVDs, where it read 'teens 13-18'.

These kind of movies were either action or romanic kind of movies.

After that, I stocked the other shelves with the proper movies for the proper ages, all the while, I was listening to the music playing above my head on the loud speakers, most of the songs playing were rock based songs, including 'New Divide' by 'Linkin Park'.

After about three hours, the manager (Mr. Quinten) came out to see how I was doing.

"Nice job Matthew, I've never seen an employee work as hard as you."

"Well..." I said trying to catch my breath, "I...just...try to do my best...that's all."

"By the looks on the costumer's faces I saw a while ago, you're doing more than your best, it's almost like you're working at 150%."

"You know...you're the not the first person to say that to me...whew."

Mr Quinten smiled and chuckled, "alright Matthew, I think you deserve a lunch break, you've earned it."

"Thanks sir," I said.

Seeing how this was my first day on the job, Kaede had made me a special lunch, boy did it ever smell good.

"What smells so good?"

"Oh, it's only my lunch," I said, when I saw the manager come in.

"Did you make that yourself?"

"Nope, my...friend made it for me, it was kind of her to make it for me."

Mr. Quinten looked at me like I was crazy, "you didn't say anything during our interview that you are living with a girl."

"Not one, two."

Mr. Quinten's eyes opened up even more, "you live with two girls in the same house, oh man you are lucky!"

"And if that's not all," he looked over to me again, "on both sides of the house, both neighbours happen to be the princesses of the realms of the gods and demons."

"Princesses?" Mr. Quinten couldn't believe what I had said, "good god, you are lucky to be living in the same neighbourhood with four girls. Can I ask, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Oh I do," I said, taking another bite out of the food that was made, "the very person who made this, Ms. Kaede Fuyou, it's actually thanks to her that I'm living here in Tokyo."

"I'm not sure, I understand."

I sighed, placed my lunch on the table and told my boss all that had happened, "you poor soul" he said, if anybody knows how times someone's said that to me, then please tell me, cause I have no idea how many times I have heard that.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I live with Kaede and Primula and let's just say that my life has turned around for the better since I moved in."

"Well I have to say, I have never heard such an amazing story of survival in all my life, you are one lucky person Matthew."

"Thanks," I said.

After a long hard day at work, I was looking forward to finally seeing Kaede and Primula again. Primula was helping to set up the table and Kaede was cleaning up the counter.

"How was your first day at work?" Kaede asked.

"It was great," I said, "Mr. Quinten said that I was doing a good job, he even said I was working at 150% and all I was doing, was doing the best I can."

Kaede giggled just listening to that.

"Sounds like you were doing more than your best," said Primula.

"I guess so," I said chuckling a little.

"Did you make any new friends while working there?" asked Kaede.

"Only the manager, Mr. Quinten, for some darn reason, the other employees didn't pay any attention to me, all they did was talk the entire day away."

"They didn't do any work?" asked Primula.

"From what I have seen today, I'm only guessing the answer is no. Someone needs to tell those guys to get back to work, before they get into real trouble."

I had placed my jacket into the closet and walked back into the kitchen, "anyways, enough about my day, what about you two? What happened today?"

"Nothing exciting happened," answered Primula.

"Well except when Itsuki started making fun of Mayumi during lunchtime," said Kaede, "and she slapped him on the face again."

"Well, with the way those two act, you could say they are acting like a couple that won't admit they are in love." Once again, Kaede giggled over what I had said.

Sadly the next day was proving to more challenging than I had thought, for this time, none of the other employees were working, they were all sitting in the lunchroom, watching a football game on television, while I had to handle the floor alone.

"Can I get some service over here?" called an angry customer.

"I'll be there in a second," I called, after stacking the shelves properly, I hurried over to the cashier and helped all five costumers.

"It's about time," one of them said. You want to know something, one of them spat in my face.

"Nice," I said sarcastically

Mr. Quinten came out on the floor, only finding me out there.

"Where are the other employees?" he asked me.

"Last time I saw them, they were in the lunchroom, watching TV," I answered, "while I've been working out here alone."

"That's it, it's time I had a little chat with all of them," said Mr. Quinten and hurried off to the lunchroom. I don't know what he said to them and personally, I didn't want to know, for when they came out, they all had angry looks on their faces.

"Nice job Matthew," said Mr. Quinten, "now you can take your lunchbreak."

"Thank you sir," I said, walking off to the lunchroom.

When I came into the lunchroom, I found it was quiet and empty, the television was unplugged and instead there was a radio plugged in.

"That's good," I thought, "at least I know I won't be going back out there alone."

However, after my lunch, all the employees that came past me, would punch me in the right arm or left arm, depending where I was.

"Well you guys should be working and not watching television," I said to them.

Still they didn't bother talking to me, come to think of it, the last time this happened, was when I worked at the Canadian Tire store, it Deja Vu all over again, wasn't it?

Sadly, as the day wore on, I could only feel the anger inside of me growing, as the 'slackers' continued to pass me, the last thing I needed was to be around people and sadly I was surronded by them. I was only doing my job and yet the rest of the employees were acting like kids.

Maybe I should have gone somewhere else, instead of returning back to the house, sadly that's where I was heading, not really a good choice, now that I think about it.

"Hello Matthew," Kaede called, I didn't answer her, I just took off my shoes and placed my jacket inside the closet, "how was your day?"

"My day?" I asked, sounding really mad, "well let's see...MY DAY WAS A ROTTEN ONE, ALL THE OTHER EMPLOYEES WERE BEING SLACKERS AND TO TOP IT OFF, AFTER THEY WERE TOLD TO GET BACK TO WORK, THEY TOOK THEIR ANGER ON ME. HONESTLY I DON'T WANT TO TALK ABOUT MY DAY!"

I really shouldn't have done that, Kaede was shocked over my yelling, that she ran upstairs and slammed her door shut, it was only then, I finally calmed down and noticed what I had done.

"Oh darn it," I said sliding down on the wall and sitting on the floor, "not again!"

The last time this happened was three years ago, after the very same incident, I took my anger out on my parents, the only difference is that last time, I was punished for three weeks, this time I knew that I was in more deep water than before.

Primula came into the room, wondering what was going on.

"I really screwed up," I groaned, "I had a bad day at work and I took my anger out on Kaede, I'm so stupid."

"You are not stupid," said Primula, I looked up to her.

"I am stupid, I shouldn't have yelled at her like that, I wonder if she'll ever forgive me for this."

"Why don't you go ask her, yourself?"

"I guess I should," I said, just as I was getting up, the door bell rang, "can you get that Primula?"

"Sure," she said and hurried over to the door, while I headed upstairs to Kaede's room.

I knocked on the door a few times, but there was no answer, I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door and there she was, sitting beside her bed, with her head in between her legs, I could hear her crying.

"Kaede, listen I need to talk to you..."

Before I could say anything else, I saw Primula come up with a visitor, Mr. Quinten was with her. Still I had to help Kaede, so I said 'hi' to Mr. Quinten and walked into Kaede's room, sitting next to her.

"Listen Kaede, I'm sorry that I snapped at you, I shouldn't have done that."

"How do I know that you're telling the truth?" she asked, "how do I know that it was a bad day at work, or is it me?"

"It's not you," said Mr. Quinten, coming into the room, "I saw everything from my office, Matthew did have a bad day at work, still I was thinking he would explode in anger there and not here. Listen to me, Matthew cares a lot about you, in fact you're all he talks about, that you are a special girl."

"Is this true Matthew?"

"It's true," I said, "listen Kaede, I am really sorry that I snapped at you, I shouldn't have done that, if you want I'll say I'm sorry a million times and give you something special...I just want to see you smile again."

Kaede finally revealed her face to me, tears were pouring out, her lips quivered, I could see she was really upset.

"I'm sorry," I said for the thrid time, "I promise I won't yell at you like that again." Then I added, "I love you, Kaede."

She looked over to me, then I could see a small smile.

"Matthew!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me, "I forgive you. I love you too!"

At that point, tears were starting to come down from my eyes, I wrapped my arms around Kaede and before you knew it, we were crying and hugging again, then I noticed Mr. Quinten was still there.

"I'm sorry sir," I said, "I..."

"That's okay Matthew, listen you're not only a good employee, but from you have shown tonight, you are a good boyfriend for Kaede." Once again, both of us blushed hearing that, (to be honest, I don't know how many times I have been called Kaede's boyfriend).

"And don't you worry about the employees, I'm going to have a little chat with them, however the store will be closed till noon tomorrow, you don't mind being out of work for a few hours do you?"

I looked over to Kaede, she was smiling again, I smiled right back, "I don't mind sir."

"Very good, well I'm sorry that I've been of any trouble to all of you..."

"You weren't any trouble at all," I said (funny that's what Kaede usually says).

"Glad to hear that, I'll see you at noon tomorrow Matthew and it was an honor to finally meet you Kaede," he said.

"See you tomorrow," I called back, Primula walked with Mr. Quinten back to the doorway downstairs, I was about to get up, when I felt something pull me down, it was Kaede again.

"If you ever break that promise, what will you do to make it up to me?"

"How about I get you another teddy bear."

"That's not enough," giggled Kaede, still crying, "what kind of girl do you think I am, if I forgave you for a teddy bear?" I had to chuckle at that for a second, then finally...

"I'll do anything to make you happy again if I break that promise."

"I know you will," she said, "but can you promise me something right now?"

"Sure."

"I want you to promise me, that you'll continue to smile, no matter what the situation, no matter what comes up, can you do that? Can you promise me that?"

"Of course I can," I said wrapping my arms around her, "I promise I'll continue to smile, no matter what," then I gave Kaede, a soft little kiss on the right side of her face, she went bright red after that kiss, "I promise," I said again.

Then I felt Kaede's arms wrap around me as she hugged me again, "thank you," she said, then after letting go, she suggested that we should get started on dinner, I agreed with her as we both walked downstairs, holding hands again.

Well Mr. Quinten was as good as his word alright, all the rest of the employees got a good talking to, then went back to work, just as I came in.

"You don't worry about anything anymore, Matthew," said Mr. Quinten, "in fact, I was thinking on giving you a promotion."

"Already?" I asked, "but I only started a couple of days ago."

"Maybe so, but you have worked like you have been here for years, so now, I think it's time for you to get your promotion."

Mr. Quinten took me to the back of the store, where I got a huge surprise.

"This is the set of 'Tech Corner', a new television show coming up and Matthew, I want you to be the host."

"Me, the host?" I asked, I was completely shooked.

"Yes," answered Mr. Quinten, "now I would like to introduce you to your partner, Alfred."

"My friend's call me Al," he said walking up to me and shaking my hand.

"Al huh? Hey, have you seen a television show called 'home improvement'?"

"I don't think so Tim," he said with a chuckle, I couldn't help but laugh at that joke.

"I'll take that as a yes then," then I turned my attention to Mr. Quinten, "thank you so much for the promotion sir, I think Al and I will make a great team on this show."

"Very good you two," he said, "I know you two will work together like you're best friends."

"With all due respect sir," said Al, "I think he's already a best friend in his life, Ms. Kaede Fuyou, am I right?"

"That's right," I said nodding my head.

When Thursday came into view at last, the show began, we were welcomed by a huge amount of people in the audience and many people were tuned in.

"Hello I'm your host Matthew Gagnon and this is my assistent Al."

"We would like to welcome you to our first ever episode of 'Tech Corner', where we'll not only going to show important facts about technology, but we'll also give you important home improvement tips."

"That's right Al, however before we begin, I think there's a people we have to thank for getting us here."

"You're right about that Matthew, first off, we would like to thank Mr. Quinten for giving us this job, our television crews, our director and our producer and everyone who works backstage and to all of you as well."

Everyone cheered and clapped loudly, then I spoke up...

"And also, I would like to thank Ms. Kaede Fuyou for believing in me and helping me along the way up to this point," (this time I was saying this for Kaede), "and I will promise you this, that I'll do whatever it takes to make you smile and be happy."

All the audience awwed me for saying that, then came the times of when the show could be seen.

That Friday Evening, I came in on time, after a whole day of working on the television show, Kaede was waiting for me at the doorway.

"How was your day?" she asked me sweetly.

"I had a good day," I answered, "but you know something? I did miss you all day."

Kaede ran up to me again and wrapped her arms around me, I did the same, we hugged for a couple of minutes, then I placed my jacket into the closet.

"Do you have to work tomorrow?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered, "the show isn't on during the weekends."

Kaede was happy to hear that.

After dinner, I went onto the Sodor Island Forums, to talk to my friends and told them about the workweek, and the yelling I did to Kaede, then patching things up.

"At least you managed to patch things up with Kaede," said Anime Boy's message.

"I'm glad to hear that you were able to fix the problem and make Kaede happy," said jamesfan's message.

"Just don't go making her sad again," said Warrior's message.

"Don't worry, I won't make her sad again," I replied back.

After the little chat session, I checked out the episode adaptations, and posted my new adaptation on "Thomas, Percy and Old Slow Coach", then I logged off and shut down my computer.

Kaede was waiting outside my room, as I opened up the door, she was already in her pyjamas. I opened up to her again and we hugged once again. After the hugging, Kaede asked me a question I never thought I was going to hear...

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"What?" I asked, "did I just hear that question correctly? Did you just ask me, if you could sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes Matthew, I did ask that, I just want to be with you, please?"

I wasn't sure what I should say, still when I looked at the sad look on her face, I knew I had to give her an answer.

"Sure," I said, "my bed's big enough for the two of us."

"Okay," she said smiling.

Kaede went back into her bedroom to get a pillow, then she climbed into my bed, beside me, I slept on my right side and she slept on her left side, basically we were back to back.

"Good night," I said to her.

"Good night," she said back.

Kaede fell asleep quickly, I however stayed awake for quite a while, then I heard Kaede snoring softly, she was happy sleeping where she was.

"I'll see you in the morning," I whispered into her ear.

Then finally I closed my eyes and went off to sleep, side by side with Kaede.


	10. Chapter 10 Patrick

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Patrick**_

Finally after working an entire week, it was Saturday. Kaede, Primula, Sia, Nerine, Asa, Mayumi, Rin, Kareha, Itsuki and of course myself had gathered in the park for a special picnic, the weather was actually quite nice on this day.

"You are one lucky guy Matthew," said Itsuki.

"And why's that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're living with the princess of our school, you're falling in love with her and you got onto a television show, man I wish I was you."

"Do me a favour and don't wish that," I said.

Itsuki didn't understand, nobody else (except Kaede) knew about my past, and the days where I had to try and survive.

"Let's just say I never had an easy childhood," everyone went silent, they could only guess what that really meant, Kaede slowly walked over to my spot, and sat down in front of me, then she placed her head near my chest.

"It's okay Matthew," she said, I could just feel her tears come out, I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Kaede."

"Wow!" chuckled Itsuki, "you two are really close now," Kaede and I looked over to everyone else staring at us.

"It's amazing Matthew," said Rin, "you moved here to Tokyo three weeks ago and yet you and Kaede act like you've been going out for years."

"You two even act like a couple," added Mayumi, "first came the hugging, then the holding hands..."

"Not to mention the kissing you two have done," said Asa.

"What's next, you two sleep together?" asked Itsuki, Kaede and I looked at each other and blushed brightly, we didn't need to say anything, everyone else gasped, "You have slept together?"

"Yes," we both said together at the same time.

"When did this happen?" asked Mayumi, "I have to know!"

Everyone just looked at us kinda surprised, even Primula was surprised to find out about this.

"Surprising that you two are moving this fast," said Rin.

"Tell me Kaede," said Mayumi, holding a tape recorder out, "what was it like to sleep with Matthew? Did you two sleep face to face, or was it back to back?"

"We had our backs to each other," answered Kaede.

"It's true," I said, "I slept on my right side, and Kaede slept on her left side."

"Well that's okay I guess," said Mayumi, "but personally if you two really wanted to, you could sleep in the same bed, face to face..."

"Oh la la!" Kareha was glowing again.

"And there she goes," I groaned.

Still everyone just looked at us with happy faces, well Rin and the other girls were, Itsuki on the other hand, looked like someone had sucked all the life out of him.

"Do you think we could talk about something else?" I asked.

"How was your first week at work?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, from what I heard," said Rin, "that that entertainment store has some...ah, what's the right word for people who sit around doing nothing..."

"Slackers," I said out loud.

"Yes, slackers, the store has some slacker problems."

"Well I did have a problem with some of them during the week and as a result, I excatly took it out on Kaede, by yelling at her."

"What?" everyone (except Kaede) asked.

"It's okay," said Kaede, "he said he was sorry" (by now Kaede had moved to my right side and was sitting beside me) "and I have forgiven him."

"But he's got to do so much to win your forgiveness back!" snapped Itsuki.

"He already has," said Kaede.

"Yeah, again I'm really sorry for that."

"That's okay," she said holding onto my right hand again, my face almost went bright red, and so was her's.

After the picnic, Kaede and I decided to go on a little walk through the city, Kaede had wrapped both of her arms around my left arm, and she had placed her head on my left shoulder. As we walked along, we decided to stop by 'Flora' again.

Once again, Kaede looked at the menu, then at me again.

"Let me guess, you want to order that fruity drink in one glass and two straws again, right?"

"Yes," she said quietly, "if it's alright with you."

"Sure," I said smiling, "it's alright by me, let's get one."

"Okay," she said smiling again.

"Matthew?" called another voice, "my god, it is you!"

Kaede and I looked to see a teenage boy, around my age, only with black clurly hair, and wearing a heavy duty leather jacket.

"Patrick? What in the world are you doing here?"

"There's only one reason, my old friend, it's because I'm going to be shooting a movie here."

"Oh no," I groaned.

"Do you know this guy Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yes," I sighed, "Kaede, I would like to introduce you to my former best friend, the backstabber of my life, Mr. Patrick Salvagna."

"Nice, so you still blame me for what happened three years ago."

"Three years ago, you cheated on the test and told the teacher that I had you up to it, so yes...I still blame you for that!"

"How nice, now how about introducing me to your little girlfriend?"

"Alright," I groaned, "Patrick, I would like you to meet Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"Nice to meet you Kaedee," he said, saying her name wrong at the end.

"It's Kaede," she said, trying to correct him.

"Whatever," he said rudely.

"Now, why don't you do me a huge favour and get out of my sight, like you did three years ago?"

Patrick didn't say anything else, he simply walked away and out the door, I groaned to myself, then finally calmed down.

"I was going to tell you about Patrick," I said to Kaede.

"Is it true that he used to be your best friend?"

"Ever since the thrid grade, but as I remember that three years ago, Patrick pulled one of the worst tricks yet and got me into trouble, after that, we stopped being friends and I hadn't seen him since...till today."

"He sounds terrible."

"He is, it's best that you keep your distance away from him, he's nothing but bad news."

That however was easier said than done, after our drink and our little walk, Kaede and I walked back to the house. We were just about ready to get started on making dinner, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," called Primula, less than five seconds later, she called out to us, "Matthew, there's someone here to see you."

Right away I knew who it was...Patrick!

"Well, well, well, looks like I finally found you, Matthew."

"Why is it, you can't get the hint and leave me alone, Patrick?"

"You know I can't, old buddy. Now who's this young lady, another girlfriend?"

"I'm like his little sister," answered Primula.

"You didn't need to answer him, Primula, Patrick is not welcomed here, he never was and he never will."

"I can see that you're still bitter, now come on Matthew, why don't you invite me in and show me your new home."

The one thing about Patrick is that he always finds the best way to get on my last nerves and today was no exceptation, still I allowed him inside.

"It's nice I guess, but it's not like my house."

"If you want to stay for dinner," I snarled at him, "I suggest you keep that mouth of yours shut!"

Kaede agreed that Patrick could stay for dinner, although he thought he was going to sit beside either Kaede or Primula.

"You're sitting beside me, on my side of the table," I said angerily.

The meal was good, but of course Patrick was saying rude things about Kaede's cooking.

"It's okay I guess, but I know someone who is..."

He never got any further, for I lifted up my left leg and stomped my foot down on his right foot, I only gave him a nasty look, telling him to shut up.

"This meal is wonderful Kaede," I said.

"Thank you, Matthew," she said, "I added an extra incredient, just to give it a little extra favour."

I smiled to Kaede, all the while Patrick was still groaning over his sore right foot. To be honest, he deserved that.

After dinner, I helped Kaede and Primula clean up, Patrick however didn't.

"Moron!" I muttered under my breath.

We all gathered into the living room, Patrick went crashing onto the couch, leaving only the chair.

"It's an okay couch, of course mine is softer and longer than this one and in a better color too."

"Patrick," I said angerily, "I've warned you before to keep that mouth of yours shut, if you don't anything nice to say, then don't say it at all."

What he did next, surprised even me.

"What I have to say Matthew is...you don't belong here, the house is a dump, the city is stupid, the cooking was terrible and worst of all, you're with a girl, that's not your type."

Kaede just stood in complete shock, I however grew madder and madder.

"You better start taking that back, Patrick, otherwise I have a good notion to kick you off the property, quite literaily."

"Oh please, you never could do that. Then again, you always made bad choices and this was the dumpest yet, choosing that stupid girl!"

Kaede gasped, tears started appearing.

"Alright Patrick, I've put up with this for too long, now I think it's finally time for you to leave and don't bother coming back."

"I'm not done yet, I'll make you a deal later tonight at the park, if you take it, you can come back to Canada."

"Get out!" I snapped, Patrick said nothing more and walked over to the front door and walked away from the house.

Then I went back into the living room, Kaede was still in complete shock, all she could say was "mistake". I walked up from behind her and wrapped my arms around her.

"I did not make a mistake," I whispered to her, "Patrick is wrong, your food is delicous, this house is like a piece of paradise, this city is amazing and you Kaede...you are not stupid, you are a sweet talented young girl that I love so much."

At that point, I felt her hands touching my arms, then I felt her tears coming down again.

"Are you serious?" she asked me.

"Of course," I said.

"Thank you Matthew, I love you too. But what about Patrick, he..."

"Don't you worry about Patrick, I'll go to the park and I'm going to have a little serious chat with him."

I went alone to the park, where Patrick was waiting with a breifcase of money.

"One Million Dollars and it's all yours," he said, opening the case, "take it and leave this nightmare behind you."

He gave me the case, I looked at all the money...you should guess by now of what I'm going to do.

I slammed the case shut and handed it back to Patrick.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Patrick, but I can't take your offer, I have nothing to live for in Canada, back there I was always alone."

"But you had us!"

"For a while, but you, Jeff, Connor and Ryan changed a little too much, you especially."

"Okay then, tell me what is it that is keeping you here, Matthew?"

"Kaede," I answered in one simple word, "Kaede, she's the main reason I'm here and she's the main reason why I want to stay here. She's my main reason for getting up in the morning, for living my life to the fullest, to be the best darn me I could ever be."

I was looking over to the city, I had my back to Patrick, then I turned around to face him with an angry look on my face.

"What you said tonight is unforgiveable! I don't ever want to see you near our house or our property, otherwise I will call the police."

"You've changed Matthew."

"I know, and it's all because of you guys, you caused me to change into the person I am, I guess I should thank you for that."

"So what's stopping you?"

"You know what is stopping me from saying that, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home to see Kaede, my one true love."

"That's what you said about the other girls before."

I stopped, then turned to face Patrick again, "you know they dumped me for someone that acts just like you, you're cheating types sicken me Patrick...goodbye!"

With that said, I left the park, and headed off back to the house.

As I continued walking home, I looked around, the city streets were alot clammer than it would be in Stouffville or Markham, there weren't many cars out tonight, so it was kinda quiet.

"Matthew?" called another voice, this time I knew who it was, I turned around and saw Ms. Ama, "what are you doing out at this time of night?"

"I had to deal with an old unrulely friend, that's all. He insulted Kaede and I wasn't going to let him get away with that, I spoke to him and told him never to come by the house again."

"Who was he?"

"An old friend named Patrick Salvagna, I've known him for years, not really a nice guy anymore."

So I explained everything that had happened back at the house, then I told Ms. Ama about Patrick's stupid little offer and how I turned it down.

"You must really love Kaede if you want to stay here."

"Yeah, plus it doesn't matter how many times Patrick offers me to move back, cause I'll never go back to a life where I was miserable."

Small tears appeared from my eyes as I looked up to a half moon tonight, I was thinking back to all the days I used to hang out with Patrick and the rest of my friends, those days were gone now, and those old friends of mine were horrid in their own ways.

"Sorry," I said, "I got something in my eyes."

"Here," said Ms. Ama, holding out a hankercheif.

"Thanks," I said, excepting it, "I'm okay, besides that's all in the past, I've got so much to live for..."

"Like spending your time with Kaede?"

"Yes," I answered.

Ms. Ama had to go, so we said goodbye and she walked off back to her house, "yep, that's where Asa gets all that good attitude from."

I came in very quietly into the house after a few minutes. I walked around, then I found Kaede lying down on the couch, asleep.

I smiled, then got down on my knees as I sat next to her (I was on the floor), I gently rubbed my fingers threw her hair, she was sleeping peacefully.

"Kaede...Kaede," I gently rubbed her right shoulder, then she slowly opened her eyes, "this has got to be a first, I'm waking you up, huh?"

"Yeah," said Kaede smiling, "what happened to Patrick?"

"I spoke with him, he was trying to offer me money and if I had taken it, I would move back to Canada, but of course I didn't take it" (by now she was sitting up), I got to my feet, then I wrapped my arms around her, "money means nothing to me...what does matter to me is you, Kaede."

"Thank you," she said happily.

Then I gave her a gentle kiss on the right side of her face, I meant every word of it.

"Like I said before, I could give everything else up, just to be with you Kaede, I love you with all my heart and soul."

"And I love you with all my heart and soul."

I could feel Kaede's arms wrap around me again, this time we both stood up, Kaede was standing on her toes just to reach up to my height.

After an hour, we were both in our pajamas, I was on the Sodor Island Forums and I was telling my friends about Patrick and all he had said.

"He's back again, he just doesn't know when to quit, does he?" asked jamesfan.

"Afraid not, and to make things worse, he wanted me to move back to Canada" (just to point, I'm talking to all of my friends on the forums), "and he insulted Kaede. Still the look on his face, when I told him that I'm not excepting his money and I'm never moving back to Canada was just priceless."

"Good for you Matthew," replied Sierracat27's message.

"You made the right choice in staying," said danparker's message.

Then Anime Boy replied, "how's Kaede doing?"

"She's okay," I replied, (to be honest Warrior, danparker, jamesfan and Sierracat27 were asking me that same question as well), "Patrick said some rude things in front of her, but I calmed her down and now she's smiling again."

"Good for you," they all said.

"Make sure you take care of that girl," said Warrior's message, "something tells me that Patrick and possibly your old friends might try any one of their old tricks, just to force you to move back to Canada."

"Not to worry, I'll always look out for Kaede because I love her."

After chating away with my friends, I decided to listen to some more music, while reading up some more 'Single Story and Episode Ideas', there were lots of stories to read, all about Thomas the Tank Engine and his friends.

I was listening to the song 'Fast Cars and Freedom' by 'Rascal Flatts', and still reading, when Kaede came into my room. I got up from my chair, then I opened up to Kaede as we hugged again for a minute.

"Well I guess I better go to bed."

"Wait," I said to her, this was surprising that this time as I was saying it, I bet you can guess...it's the question Kaede asked me last night, "Kaede, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Kaede was speechless for quite a while.

"If you don't want to, I understand completely."

"Matthew," she said at last, "I would love to sleep with you."

I smiled brightly as I watched her walk off back to her room to get her pillow. She placed on the right side of my bed again, this time however, I was going to sleep on my left side and Kaede was going to sleep on her right side, face to face this time.

As she climbed into my bed, and layed down beside me, I rubbed my fingers threw her hair again, then I placed my right hand on her pillow, her left hand reached over and held onto my hand.

"I love you so much Kaede," I said peacefully.

"And I love you so much too, Matthew," she said happily.

We moved slightly forward and we kissed on the lips again for a minute, then we both said our goodnights to each other and at last we went to sleep. I don't think Kaede and I had any trouble sleeping that night at all, as we continued to sleep face to face, and our hands still holding on to each other.


	11. Chapter 11 Children

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Children**_

The bright sun beams shone brightly into my face, the very next morning, I opened my eyes, only to find the other side of the bed was empty, then I looked up and noticed Kaede looking down at me and smiling.

"Did you get a good night sleep?" I asked her.

"I was just about to ask you that," she smiled, "and yes I did."

"Well, I had a good night sleep as well."

"Well anyways, there's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs, okay?"

"Alright, I'll be down in a couple of minutes."

Kaede smiled happily as she turned and walked out of my room, I couldn't help but smile as I climbed out of my bed and got changed into my regular clothes. Once again, I was wearing my jeans with two holes on both legs near the knee and wearing another South Simcoe Railway T-Shirt.

I thought for sure I was never going to be able to sleep the night before, knowing that Patrick was in Tokyo and was willing to pay any price to get me back to Canada, well he's never going to get his wish.

I walked into the kitchen, Kaede was working on our breakfasts and Primula was sitting near by at the table. No sooner had I sat down, then Kaede brought the food over to the table.

"Enjoy," she said smiling.

Just as I was about to take a bite of the breakfast, Primula asked..."did you two sleep together again?"

Thankfully, I hadn't eaten anything, otherwise that would have been the third time in a row that I would choke on something after hearing a question like that.

Neither Kaede or I answered, but somehow Primula knew..."you did sleep together again."

"We did," I answered, "this time, I was the one who asked."

"Still, we both got a good night sleep," said Kaede.

"Was it back to back or face to face this time?"

Again, we didn't answer, Primula gasped, "face to face?"

"Yes," we answered together.

Well that kept Primula quiet for sometime, before she asked, "do you two have any plans for the day?"

"Actually, we're going to staying home today," I answered, "plus there is the possibility that we might run into Patrick, after the way he spoke to Kaede yesterday, my mind's made up that I will never forgive that idoit!"

Of course, Primula hadn't heard everything that had gone on last night, but seeing how mad I was about Patrick, she thought it would be best not to ask for now.

I began to eat my breakfast when Kaede asked, "Matthew, can you give me a hand with some of the housework today?"

Primula looked over to Kaede surprised, she never usually asked anyone to help with the housework.

"Sure," I answered, "I'd be glad to help."

"Okay," she said smiling.

After breakfast, I helped Kaede clean up the dishes, then from the morning till the afternoon, Kaede and I did some of the housework together, with the two of us, it didn't take long at all.

As the day wore on, Kaede was looking inside her closet, looking for something of hers.

"I know it's in here somewhere," she said to herself and finally she pulled out a small black T-Shirt with a little pink bow on it.

"Did you find something Kaede?" I asked, standing at the door.

"No, it's nothing...I was just wondering if I still had this."

She showed me the small T-Shirt.

"Oh yes, I've seen the shirt before, you wore that as a kid right?"

"That's right."

"Yeah, I saw the shirt on you when your father showed me a picture of you as a young girl, when you were wearing that shirt."

"I was cute then, wasn't I?"

"If you ask me," (and most people do) "you're still cute and beautiful."

Kaede blushed just hearing that, then when she looked back at the small T-Shirt, tears started coming down from her eyes.

"What's wrong Kaede?" I asked, getting down on my knees.

"I just keep thinking how bad I was then, I treated Rin so badly..."

I could see Kaede was still upset about that, I had to try and get her to cheer up again, "hold on one second," I said and walked back over to my room, I came back in with a picture of myself as a seven year old, with short brown hair, really tiny clothes and a childish look on my face.

"You looked cute then too," smiled Kaede, "and you're still cute and beautiful now."

"Thank you Kaede," I said, "funny thing is, back then I didn't like being called 'a cute little boy', for some strange reason."

Kaede got back up to her feet, still holding onto her T-Shirt and the picture of myself.

"Can you imagine what life would have been like if we met as kids?" she asked me.

"Yeah, I could imagine that," I said, "and sometimes I often do imagine that..."

Then Kaede asked me, "Matthew? Can we make a story about us as kids?"

I looked at Kaede kinda surprised, then I smiled brightly, "sure, let's make that story together."

So we both walked into my room, I turned on my computer, opened up the Microsoft Word 2003 version, and wrote down the title 'Matthew and Kaede as kids'.

"Okay, so where do you want our younger selves to meet?" I asked.

"How about by the city park?" she suggested "and can we make it happen a year before my mother's..." she didn't finish, but I knew what she was talking about.

"Sure," I said and started typing away, (the one thing about me is that I am a fast typer, which is no wonder why I write so many stories).

The story begins at the city park, just a bit of a distance away from the house, in 1997. Kaede was sitting alone on the swings, once again wearing her black T-Shirt with the pink bow a short grey skirt.

"He's not coming," she sighed unhappily.

At that very moment, a fast moving pick up truck drove by and a small boy was thrown out of it.

"Wonderful service, thanks for the lift!" called the boy sarcastically, of course the boy was me as a seven year old, "rotten parents, they simply just don't care."

The younger me walked into the park, seeing that there was hardly anyone there.

"Kinda empty, that's not right."

All of the sudden, from out of the corner of my young right eye, I saw a young girl sitting on the swings, I walked on over to see her.

"Hello there."

"Hello," she said quietly.

"What's wrong?"

"My friend is late, I don't think he's going to come today," young Kaede started to cry, very small tears.

"That's not right," my younger self said, "if I was your friend, I would always show up and if I couldn't, I would at least call you and let you know that I'm not coming and try to make it up to you another night."

"Really?"

"Of course, that's what good friends do, we're always honest with each other."

The young Kaede looked up to me, smiling happily, "is this swing taken?" I asked.

"Nope, you can use it."

So the younger me sat down on the swing and looked down to the ground, "of course all my friends say that I care too much and call me a 'geek'."

"You're not a 'geek', I think you are amazing."

"Really?"

"Of course," she said happily.

I smiled back at her, "oh how stupid of me, I almost forgot, my name's Matthew Gagnon, can I ask what your name is?"

"Kaede Fuyou."

"Kaede, huh? Wow, that's a cute name for a cute girl like you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course, that name is perfect for someone who is cute and beautiful...my name on the other hand, probably sounds kinda boring doesn't it?"

"No, I think Matthew is a wonderful name, for a sweet wonderful boy like yourself."

"Thanks."

"I haven't seen you around here before, did you just move here?"

"Nah, I'm on vacation with my parents, they were the ones who just dropped me off, quite literally. I think they hate me, but that's okay...it's not like they were good parents from the start. Plus I don't mind being alone...although I do wish I had someone I could talk to...would you like to be my friend Kaede?"

"I would love to be your friend," she smiled, then she asked, "can you give me a little push?"

"I'd be glad to," my younger self said, "your wish is my command young lady."

Kaede giggled as I walked to the back of her swing and gave it a few pushes, Kaede called out 'higher!" and I pushed harder, we both laugh for hours.

The next part of the story takes place a year later in the hospital, just after Kaede's mother and Rin's parents passed away in the car accident, Kaede's father and Rin were upset that Kaede passed out during the funeral.

I was in the hospital, cause of my father and his accidents, when I noticed everything.

"Excuse me, aren't you Kaede's Father?"

"I am and who are you?" he asked.

"I happen to be Kaede's friend, my name is Matthew, how is she?"

"I don't know, she's been out cold for a while, I just don't know what to do."

"Could I go in and see her?"

"Go ahead and try," said Mr. Fuyou.

Kaede was lying there on the bed, both eyes open, but with a look that nobody was home, the younger me, now at the proper age of eight, walked into the room and sat down next to her on her bed.

"Hi Kaede. Do you remember me? It's Matthew...the boy, you met at the park a year ago?" She still said nothing and didn't even move, "you know I never did forget you, I was always hoping to come back and see you again."

Then I spoke in a serious way, "I just heard about what happened to your mother, I'm really sorry to hear that. I know it's not going to be easy going threw life without her, but don't forget you still have your father and your friends to help you out, especially me."

"If you ever need a shoulder to cry on, I'll be here for you, I'm not going anywhere for a while."

Kaede's eyes blinked for the first time, her head turned towards me, "Matthew?"

I looked to see the look in her eyes, someone was home and she was sad and lonely.

"It's okay Kaede," I said, "I'm here for you, I promise."

Kaede slowly got up from under her sheets, I climbed up till I sitting on my knees, we looked at each other, face to face.

"I miss her," she said sadly, "I miss her...I MISS HER!" Kaede couldn't hold it in anymore, and wrapped her arms around me, her head sat on my right shoulder and I could feel the tears coming down.

"I miss her so much," she said crying.

"It's alright Kaede," I said wrapping my arms around her, "it's going to be okay, cry as much as you want, I'm right here for you, I promise."

All Kaede could say was 'I miss her', I rubbed her back gently as she continued to cry, I knew that her father and Rin were watching us from the door, still I didn't bother calling them in.

"Stay with me Matthew," said Kaede, "I need you in my life, I need you..."

She started shedding more tears again, I continued to rub her back, "I'll be here for you, no matter what, I promise."

As she continued to cry, I sang a small song to her, whispering every word into her ear...

"It's okay to cry

if you need a shoulder to cry on

you know I'll be there for you

I'll be the shining light

in the darkest of night

I'll protect you from the monsters under your bed."

As I continued to sing that little song to Kaede, her tears continued to come out, but I could see her smile, just a little.

"Thank you Matthew," she said at last.

"Your very welcome, Kaede, my sweet heart."

The hugging didn't stop at all, Kaede continued to hug me for quite some time, her tears had finally stopped, but all she really needed was the gentle warmth of a person who could make her smile.

"I'll be there for you," I whispered into her ear.

The last part of the story, takes us three months later, as now I had become an orhpan, and ran off from my parents (in this story, they're worse then in real life).

Poor Kaede was feeling sick, and was stuck in bed. Her father came in to see her.

"Kaede sweetie, you have a visitor."

"It's not Rin is it?"

"No, but it's someone you know and care about."

Kaede covered herself under the sheets as someone's footsteps came walking into her room, she looked to see the young boy she knew...it was me of course.

"Hey Kaede, how are you feeling?"

"Terrible," she said, "I hate being sick."

"It's okay," I said, "it can happen to anyone, heck I get sick four to seven times every year."

Kaede lowered the sheets a little, her pajamas at that time, were white pajamas with blue lines that criss-crossed each other, (unlike her pajamas she wears nowadays, she had a shirt and pants).

"Well, if you want, I'll let you two talk for a bit," said Mr. Fuyou and walked out to join Rin outside.

No sooner had he walked out, then Kaede started coughing.

"Are you okay, Kaede?"

I came close to Kaede and rubbed her back smoothly, then patting it softly, and at last she stopped coughing.

"I hate being sick."

"It's okay," I said to her, then I pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed.

"Matthew, can you promise me something?"

"Anything, just name it."

"Well you promise to stay by my side?"

"I promise," I said.

"I mean will you stay by my side forever? I need you in my life, you're the only boy I truely love and the thought of not being with you, it scares me, will you promise me?" Kaede lifted out her left hand out to me.

I wrapped both of my hands around her sweet little hand and said, "I promise you, Kaede. I will be there for you, for now and forever I promise you this...I could give up my old life back in Canada, leave all that behind, just to be here with you."

Tears were starting to come from not only Kaede's eyes, but my eyes as well.

"Are you serious?" she asked, crying a little.

"I'm serious," I answered, "you are the most wonderful person I've ever met Kaede, and the thought of being alone without you scares me...I will stay with you, I promise."

"Thank you," she smiled, she got up slowly, I got up from my chair and we hugged again, with both of our arms wrapping around each other.

"Now, why don't you just relax and I'll read some stories...that is, if you want to hear any stories."

"I would love to hear some stories," she said happily.

I tucked her in softly, so she would stay nice and warm, then I got out some of my Thomas books, the first one was 'Eight Famous Engines', I opened it up and started reading to Kaede.

She was listening in to my every word, and during one part of the story I was telling, we held hands as I showed her the pictures in the book.

By the time we done the little story, Kaede and I were holding hands as we edited the story to perfection.

"Looks good to me," I said to her, "what do you think Kaede?"

"I love it," she said happily.

So it was agreed that this story was worth saving on my computer, Kaede even said that I could post the story of us on the Sodor Island Forums for everyone to read.

After I posted the stories on the forums, I asked Kaede another question, "would you like to dance with me again?"

"I love to," she said, I clicked onto 'Far Away' by 'Nickelback', then Kaede and I started dancing, it was a magicial moment, just like the first time we danced on my first night in the house.

Primula offered to cook for us all, then the three of us gathered in the living room to eat this time, Primula sat alone at one end of the table and as for Kaede and myself, we sat on the other side, sitting side by side, sitting on our knees.

"This is going to take some time getting used to talk," I said out loud, Kaede giggled a little at my joke.

"Are you two going to sleep together tonight?" Primula asked.

"No, we're going to sleep in our own rooms tonight," said Kaede, "but we'll do our usual hugging before we go to bed."

"That's right," I said.

We continued to eat the meal that Primula made, it did taste good.

"It's good Primula," I said.

"You did a wonderful job," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you," she said happily.

Then I felt a tab on my left shoulder, Kaede holding a small piece of chicken on the end of her chop sticks, I knew what she wanted to do, she wanted to give me that piece.

"Open up," she said.

I took a bite of it, smiling all that time, then I took a piece of food from my plate and gave it to Kaede. She smiled brightly as she took the bite.

Then we continued to eat, all the while, unknown to Primula, Kaede and I held hands.

After dinner, Kaede and I helped Primula to clean up and then we watched some more 'Home Improvement', till it was time for us to get ready for bed.

Primula was already asleep in a short while. Kaede was waiting outside my door when I opened the door, my arms opened up to her and we hugged again.

"I love you Matthew," she said happily.

"And I love you too, Kaede," I said, "can I ask...did you enjoy making up that little story about ourselves as young kids today?"

"I did. To be honest, I think that is my favourite story of all time."

I smiled happily, "well, I'm glad you liked that story, I enjoyed writing it up with you."

We continued to hug for a minute, before it was time for us to go to sleep.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Kaede.

"And I'll see you tomorrow," I said happily, giving her a wink again, she giggled as she walked back into her room.

I went back onto the forums, only to find at least seven people responded to the story, they all thought it was breathtaking, heart warming, one of the best romantic stories anyone ever read, of course that's what Warrior said.

"Did you and Kaede really write that one up together?" his message read.

"We sure did," I answered back, "we both wrote up that story after our talk about our lives as younger kids. Kaede actually says that this is her favourite story of all time."

"She said that? Wow! Well I would have to agree that this is a good story."

"Well, I'm glad you liked it."

I decided not to tell anyone else about the whole Kaede and I sleeping together ordeal, I knew I was never going to hear the end of it when news got out tomorrow.

So instead I posted some new story ideas in the 'Single Story and Episode Ideas', then logged off, shut down my computer for the night, and crawled back into my bed. Before I went to sleep, I listened into the country music network, the song 'dance to the radio' by 'Aaron Lines' was playing.

My mind was thinking back to the dancing we did and the story as young kids.

As I slept, I dreamt about Kaede and myself as kids again, just a few weeks after my visit with her.

"Will you stay with me forever?" asked young Kaede.

"I will," the younger me answered, "now shall we dance?"

She gave me her right hand, then placed her left hand on my left shoulder and we started to dance along to some romantic music, dancing under the moonbeams, on the street outside of the house.

It truely was an amazing sight to see, in this dream, it was just Kaede and myself, dancing the night away and then we both whispered 'I love you', into our ears.


	12. Chapter 12 Kikyou

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Kikyou**_

Throughout the early hours of the morning, everyone was asleep, and that included myself, until I heard Kaede calling my name.

"Can't you hear those noises outside?" she asked.

"Nope," I answered sleepily, "I'm a heavy sleeper, I can sleep through pretty much anything."

Just as I had said that, I heard a really loud bang coming from outside near Sia's place, "okay I heard that!"

I got up quickly, then I walked out towards the downstairs level, Kaede followed behind me, Primula was already done there and she was holding a mallet.

"Whatever it is, hold it down and hit it on head with a mallet."

"You've been watching too many 'Reba' episodes," I groaned, normally Kaede would giggle at that joke, but this time she was worried, as I looked outside. "It's coming from Sia's place, I'll go check it out, I'll be back!"

Kaede and Primula however followed, but a short distance away...the noise was indeed coming from inside Sia's place, but that was only because she was beating up her father.

"I thought I told you not to look!"

"I didn't I swear!" said her father.

"You two woke me up!" I snapped, getting their attention, "heck if I was living in Canada, I would probably hear you from over there!"

"Sorry," they both said.

"Now, why don't you two explain to me what is going on."

"My dad was spying on me, while I was changing!" snapped Sia.

"Not true, I was waiting for her to finish changing, I was waiting outside near my room, when I heard her scream and ran to see if she was okay."

From the looks of the situation, I could see that whatever did make Sia scream, kept her from changing out of her pajamas.

"Unbelieveable," I sighed, "so what was it that made you scream, Sia?"

"It was..." then she stopped for a minute, then said, "a spider, a big one, but I got it!"

I only groaned to myself, they both said sorry again and I walked back to the house, where Kaede and Primula were waiting.

"What was it?" asked Kaede.

"Just a little bug problem and Sia was trying to get rid of it." To be honest, I had no idea what the entire ordeal was about, "well after all that, I don't think I'll ever be able to get back to sleep, what time is it anyways?"

Primula looked up to the clock, "Five O'Clock."

"Five, in the morning, geez, somebody should whack me on the head with a mallet," I had almost forgotten that Primula still had the mallet in her hands, "figure of speech!" I said quickly, noticing that she was going to use it, "I didn't mean it!"

Primula placed the mallet down next to the door, and went to join Kaede in the kitchen.

"I'll say this, this new life sure does bring up strange surprises everyday."

Of course, I had only said that to myself.

After a couple of hours, Primula and Kaede were on their way to school, and I had arrived onto the set of 'Tech Corner', only to find Al already there, setting video game systems.

"Morning Matthew!" he called.

"Morning Al," I said while yawning a little.

"Feeling tired, bud?"

"Yeah, no thanks to Sia and her father, remember what I was telling you about my neighbours being right door to Kaede's house?"

"Yes, I remember you were telling me that on Friday."

"Yeah well, for some strange reason, something freaked Sia out, her father ran to see if she was okay and before you know it, she was trying to beat him up, mostly saying that was spying on her while changing, but he wasn't."

For a while, Al didn't say anything, then finally, "what was it that spooked Sia out?"

"She said it was a spider, but somehow I just don't believe her."

"Then what do you think it was?"

"I have no idea, but it really spooked her, Kaede said that she heard Sia scream first then all the banging sounds coming from her house."

"So is everything okay now?" asked Al.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine, Sia settled down after a while and stopped beating her father up, but I never did get back to sleep."

"Will you be able to host the show today?"

"Oh yeah, I'll be okay."

I went backstage and brought out more gaming systems, this week our show was going to be talking about video game systems.

"So how's Kaede doing?" asked Al, while I setting up an X-Box 360.

"She's okay," I answered, "tell me Al, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Nope," he answered, "I have a wife."

I looked over to him surprised, "you have a wife?"

"Well yes, I married her a couple years ago."

"How old are you Al?"

"I'm twenty one years old, Matthew."

I was completly shocked, if Al was twenty one, then why am I the host and not him? Still I decided not to ask that question for now, and just leave it alone.

"Can I ask what your wife's name is?"

"Her name is Sana, here I'll show you what she looks like," Al pulled a picture out of his wallet, it showed him with a young girl with long blonde hair and two balled pony tails (if you know Tokyo Mew Mew and have seen a character named Mint, then you know what I was talking about, only Sana's was smaller).

"Tell me Matthew, do you have a picture of Kaede?"

"I sure do," I answered, pulling out the pictures of Kaede and myself taken on our first date.

"She's beautiful."

"Yeah," I said, I had to agree as we went back to work.

After the long day was done, I drove up back to the house, a little earlier than normal. Kaede and Primula weren't back yet, but Sia's father was, he was waiting for me.

"Matthew, there's something we need to talk about...it's about Sia."

I followed him to his house, he sat on the front porch, while I sat on my knees on the grass, "I don't think I'll ever be able to get used to this," I muttered to myself.

"Now as you recall, Sia did scream this morning, but it wasn't because of a spider."

"Yeah, I had a good guess about that, but if it wasn't a spider, what was it that made her scream? I mean it gave Kaede and Primula quite a scare."

"It was her sister, Kikyou."

"Kikyou?"

"Kikyou is her twin sister, she lives closely with Sia, that's because she is Sia."

"Wait, back up here for a second, I'm not getting this for one second, what do you mean Kikyou is Sia?"

"Before they were born, Kikyou was going to die, so Sia offered her a chance to live, so they merged together, two minds in one body, do you get it?"

"I do now," I said.

"Unlike Sia, Kikyou has some dark passions as she has proven many times before, Rin knows that for himself, as she once kidnapped him."

"So that's what Kaede was talking about," I thought to myself.

Over a year ago, there was message on the chatroom, that read 'Rin's gone missing, I don't know where he is.'

At the time, I had no idea what was going on.

"Wait? What do mean that Rin's gone missing?"

When Kaede replied back to me, she said that Rin came home safely and unharmed, so from that point onwards, I had no idea about it, till now.

"My only guess," he continued, "is that Kikyou appeared this morning and must have said something to Sia, that made her scream."

"Does anybody else know this, other then us, Sia and Rin?"

"Everyone knows, Sia told them all before, last year, and warned them to be careful around her, for she can be dangerous."

"More dangerous than Sia when she is mad?"

"Afraid so, Sia will let you get up after ticking her off, Kikyou however is another story, she won't let you go, even for a second. We've tried several times to try to split the two apart and give Kikyou a body of her own, but sadly we've been unsuccessful."

"So, there's no way to seperate the two at all?"

"There might be a way," said another voice, I slowly turned around and saw it was Sia. She, Kaede, Primula and Nerine were all standing by the front gate.

"How long have you all been standing there?" I asked.

"For a few minutes," said Kaede.

"You are worried aren't you, Matthew," asked Primula.

"Well I was just concerned that's all."

"There might be a way," said Sia' Father, continuing "but at this point, we're not sure if we'll ever be able to find a way to serperate the two."

I looked up towards Sia, "if it was Kikyou that scared you, then why didn't you just tell me?"

"It's just hard to explain," said Sia.

Well I had to agree with her, that something like this would be hard to explain to anyone, I was overall stumped over everything I had just heard.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," said Kaede, looking glum again.

"That's okay," I said, getting up, then walking over to Kaede and hugging her.

"Just do me a favour," said Sia, "should you ever see me, when Kikyou takes over, run as fast as you can, she's really dangerous and she'll probably tear you to bits."

Now, I was getting worried.

For the remaining part of the night, nothing more was said about Kikyou, I did enjoy the meal Kaede made, and we did do our usual hugging later on.

"I better get off to bed, see you in the morning, Matthew," she called.

"And I'll see in the morning," I said, winking at her, she giggled and walked back into her room.

That night, I didn't go onto the forums, I was thinking about alot of things, mostly how poor Sia was stuck with her dangerous twin sister, Kikyou.

"Must be tough going through life like that," I thought to myself, "worrying over what your double personallity might do to the people you care about."

With that thought in mind, I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

The next day, I drove back to the house, everyone was home, I had spent almost all day talking about the playstation systems, but my mind was thinking about a lot of things.

"Matthew!" snapped another voice, this one I knew and wish I never had to hear it, it was Patrick.

"What is you want, you idoit!" I snapped, I had no idea that Sia could hear everything from outside of her house, she could see I was in trouble.

"I'm here to offer you two million dollars, come on bud, take it!"

"Forget it!"

"Take it!"

"He said forget it!" snapped another voice, we both looked and there was Sia with a dark look on her face, I could only guess that this was Kikyou.

"Listen here foolish boy," she snapped looking over to Patrick, "he said 'forget it', so leave him alone!"

"Silly little girl, what makes you think that I'm going anywhere?"

"You'll do it, unless you want to see me tear you to pieces."

Kikyou looked real serious, now I've only been in Tokyo for at least four weeks, but throughout that entire time, I had never seen Sia look so serious about anything.

"I happen to princess of the realm of the gods, Matthew likes his new life here with Kaede, so I suggest to you that you take your money and beat it, or else..."

"Or else what?" sniffed Patrick.

"This," Kikyou lit a match and threw it onto Patrick's breifcase of money, "and that's only the beginning, should you try to tear Matthew and Kaede apart, you will know the true meaning of pain. Trust me when I say this, when I make a threat, I live up to it."

Well, this was a first, for once I could see fear in Patrick's eyes, he was terrified as Kikyou looked down at him with her sinister look.

Patrick said nothing more and ran off, leaving his breifcase to burn. Then Kikyou turned around towards me.

"So, you're Matthew, I can see why Sia wanted to fall in love with you."

Now, it was me who was scared.

"Listen to me, I'm not dangerous," she snapped, "true, I have a dark side to me, but I only use it when Sia is too scared to fight back."

"Why did you help me?" I asked.

Kikyou looked at me, "because I had to, that foolish boy might have tried something to take you away from the girl you love."

"Kikyou?"

I turned around again and saw it was Kaede, she had seen the entire ordeal.

"I'm not a bad girl," she said, "I'm just looking out for my friends, you two were meant for each other, I wasn't going to let him destory what you two have by kidnapping Matthew."

"Kidnapping me?" I asked, "what do you mean by that?"

"He had that look in his eyes, I know that look, he was going to kidnap you and take you back to where you came from."

"Back to Canada?"

"That would be it, so that's why I came out here to help you."

"Thank you," I said.

"Your welcome, now if you don't mind, I'm going to let Sia return."

Kikyou closed her eyes and then she collapsed onto the ground, she slowly got up, "what's going on?" I could tell that it was Sia again, "did she take over again?"

"You might say that," I said.

"What kind of trouble did she cause this time?"

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" I then explained the entire situation to Sia, she was surprised to hear all that. I then turned to face Kaede, I wrapped my arms around her.

We didn't say anything for a while, then I felt Kaede wrap her arms around me, we were both glad that Patrick's plan didn't work, thanks to Kikyou.

The next day, as I was about ready to get into my truck and head off to work, I felt someone tap my shoulder, it was Sia but with that look in her eyes again.

"Kikyou?"

"That's right, now you listen to me," she then whispered something into my left ear, I was surprised but I did agree to the idea, "do it, when she comes out of school."

"Sure, I'll do it."

Throughout the morning, Al and I talked about the Nintendo systems that are no longer on sale in the stores. Then we did some demostrating on how they once worked.

After the show was done for the day around two, I asked if Al could close up for the day.

"Sure Matthew, no problem," he said.

After getting my sweater from backstage, I climbed into my truck and headed off to Kaede's school.

I waited outside of her school, and at last just before two thirty, I could see her come out (if you're wondering what Kikyou was whispering into my ear this morning, well you're about to find out).

"Matthew, what are you doing here?" asked Kaede, surprised.

"I came to see you of course," I answered, "I wanted to see you, I really missed you."

Kaede started blushing, "I really missed you too," she said.

Then we both began to hug each other, then I whispered into her ear, "Kaede, tomorrow night, I would like to take you out to dinner, okay?"

"Sure," she said happily.

We then let go, but slightly, Kaede's hands were holding onto mine and in the next second, making it the fifth time in a row, Kaede and I kissed on the lips.

Everyone around us, just stared at us, some looked really happy for us and others (namely Itsuki) wasn't, still that didn't bother us.

As for what Kikyou had said to me this morning, this is what she had told...

'Wait for her outside of the school, then greet her in a way, she'll love.'

The rest was all up to me, and thankfully, just before the show, I had gotten us a spot at a fancy resturant for the next night.

"I love you Kaede," I said, after the kissing and we went back to the hugging.

"And I love you too, Matthew," she said happily.

Even from where I was, I knew Kikyou was watching this and she was quite happy that I made Kaede smile, of course that happened before Sia returned and cheered for us, like everyone else did.

Our little happy moment didn't stop there, for when we got home, I helped Kaede prepare dinner, I brought the food to the table, then I did the grand honors of cleaning up afterwords.

After dinner, we decided to watch some more 'Reba', Primula was sitting in the chair, while Kaede and I sat side by side together on the couch.

"How many times have you two kissed since Matthew came to Tokyo?" asked Primula.

"Five," said Kaede.

"Five times already," I said.

"You two must really be in love," said Primula.

"I guess we are," I said happily, holding onto Kaede's right hand gently while she placed her head gently onto my left shoulder.

After watching 'Reba', it was time to get ready for bed, Primula was already fast asleep by the time Kaede and I did our usual hugging.

"I'm glad that you are safe Matthew," she said, "I don't know how I would go threw the day without you."

"That's what I was going to say," I said with a chuckle, "my life would never be the same without you, I don't even like thinking about it."

We stood there in complete silence then finally, "it is okay that we're going out to dinner tomorrow night, right?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered happily.

We hugged for another minute, "well I better get to bed," said Kaede, as we let go, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her happily, she giggled and walked into her room.

I went onto the forums page and told everyone about the events of the last two days, including explaining about Sia and Kikyou.

"From what you just said," said danparker, "Kikyou's not that bad, maybe everyone should give her a chance."

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied back.

"I knew that Patrick would come back to get you again, I'm just glad his plan backfired on him," said Anime Boy's message, "just make sure you take care of Kaede, I can feel more trouble coming your way."

Warrior, Sierracat27, danparker and jamesfan all said the same thing to me.

"Not to worry, I'll always look out for Kaede, no matter what Patrick is planning, I'll stop his plans."

"We know you will," they all said.

After the little chat, I read some more new episode adaptations, then logged off the forums, shut down my computer, turned off the lights and crawled into my bed.

"Tomorrow's going to be a good day," I said to myself, "then again, everyday is a good day." I had to chuckle at my joke, then finally I closed my eyes and went happily to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13 Dinner

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Dinner**_

Throughout the entire Thursday morning, I couldn't stop thinking about going with Kaede to a fancy resturant, but I was still able to do the show.

Today both Al and I were explaining all about the game boy systems, as well as the nintendo gamecube, and the kind of games that could be played on these systems.

After the show was completed, I stayed for a bit to help get everything ready for the next day.

"I hear you've got something special planned for tonight, am I right?" asked Al.

"That would be correct, my friend, tonight I'm going out with Kaede. I'm taking her out to one of the fanciest resturants in the city."

"You don't mean..."

"Chef Andre's fancy resturant, oh yes, that's the one I'm talking about."

"You lucky son of a gun, that resturant is one of the best places in the entire city to eat at, not to mention one of the hardest places to make a reservation."

"I know, it wasn't easy, but I got us a good table, tonight."

Al only sighed unhappily, "cheer up buddy," I said to him, "try calling them on a Wednesday, and plan dinner for two on a Thursday night, I think that's the one night when they're not busy."

"Thanks bud, I'll give it a try next week."

Al left a few minutes later, I got the honor's of closing up tonight, then drove off back to the house. I cranked up the radio as I listened in to the song, 'I'll Be Your Everything' by 'Youngstown', I guess you could say that I was overall excited.

Kaede and Primula were already home by the time I got back. Primula was helping Kaede to prepare for tonight, while I was in my room, getting my suit on.

"Gosh, I don't when was the last time I wore this suit, I sure hope it still fits," I tried on the entire suit and to my relief, it still fitted perfectly.

"Are you ready, Matthew?" called Primula.

"Almost ready!" I called, I was just putting on my tie.

Once that was done, I walked downstairs, Kaede and Primula were waiting in the kitchen, Kaede had on a beautiful pink dress and wore white shoes.

"You look handsome," said Kaede, looking at me with my suit on.

"Thank you," I said happily, "and you look beautiful tonight, but of course you look beautiful all the time."

Kaede smiled and started blushing happily.

Just before we left for the resturant, we took Primula over to Nerine's place, she and her father promised to look after her for us.

"Would you like to help me in the kitchen, Rimu?" asked Nerine.

"Sure," smiled Primula and followed her into the kitchen.

"You two look grand tonight," said Nerine's father.

"Thank you," said Kaede and myself together at the same time, we both chuckled over saying that.

"Well have a good time you two."

"We will," I called, as we headed off for my truck. I held the door open, as Kaede climbed into the truck, then after closing the door gently, I walked over to my end of the truck and climbed in.

The resturant was a bit of a distance away, so that is why we took the truck (I know a car, would be better, but I only have the truck), as we travelled along, I had one more of my mix CDs playing in the CD player, some of the songs on this CD were of course 'Rascal Flatts' songs.

"I never knew you owned a suit like that," said Kaede, while the song 'Too Good is True' was playing.

"Oh yeah, I've had this suit for over a year."

"Really?"

"Yep," I answered simply.

It was then, Kaede asked me, "which resturant are we going too?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I guess I kinda forgot to tell you, it's Chef Andre."

"Chef Andre? The best resturant in the entire city?"

"That would be it," I smiled, "I called them yesterday morning, before 'Tech Corner' was to come on, and made some reservasions. It is okay that we are going there tonight, isn't it?"

"Oh course it is," smiled Kaede, "I've always wanted to see that resturant, I heard it's really good."

"Yeah, I heard that too," I said, "Al was telling me about it on Monday, he said that he's always wanted to take his wife there to see the resturant."

"Wife?"

"Opps, I'm sorry I guess I forgot to mention that as well, Al is married and he's only twenty one years old."

Kaede was surprised to hear that for sure, "to be honest, I was surprised to hear that myself when he told me on Monday."

"How long have they been married?"

"At least a year now," I answered, "I guess he loved Sana so much that he wanted to stay with her forever."

"He is lucky," said Kaede.

"True, but I think we're both lucky as well, wouldn't you agree with me?"

"Yes," she said happily, and reached over for my right hand, and throughout the rest of the ride, we held hands.

At last, after ten more minutes, we had arrived at the resturant, it sure was big, which made me wonder how a place like this, would run out of tables. I sure got my answer when we went inside, we could see why, there were lots of couples there.

"Good evening," said the waiter at the front, "do you have a reservasion?"

"Yes we do," I answered, "under the name Matthew Gagnon...G...A...G...N...O...N."

I usually have to spell my name out, that's one of the bad things about having a french last name like that.

"Oh yes, mister Matthew Gagnon and invited guest, Kaede Fuyou, am I right."

"That would be us," I said happily.

"Alright then, follow me please," said the waiter, leading us to our table.

Still I was surprised over the size of the place, it seemed like every couple in the city of Tokyo was here (excluding Rin and Asa, and Al and Sana), there was a bar at the far end, lots of tables and booths were all over the place, beautiful wallpapers covered the walls, and finally there were speakers, playing the best love songs, one of them playing was 'Lost' by 'Faith Hill'.

"Here we are," said the waiter, placing us at a table near the window, "can I get you two something to drink?"

"Water, please," said Kaede.

"I'll have the same."

"Alright then," said the waiter, "I'll be back to take your order in a minute."

Kaede looked at the menu, she was surprised over some of the prices, then she looked over to me.

"Don't worry about the cost tonight, Kaede," I said, "tonight's meal is on me, order anything you want, okay?"

"Okay," she said happily, "thanks for taking me out tonight."

"My pleasure," I smiled happily.

"So this is where you're hiding Matthew," said another voice, I sighed deeply, I knew who it was, it was Patrick again.

"How in the world did you get in here?" I asked him, "this resturant is mostly for couples, it's not your style." I was using Patrick's own words aganist him.

"Well, I'm here to make you a new offer, and seeing how you're with Kaedee," (again, he said Kaede's name the wrong way again.)

"Get this into your head, Patrick, her name is Kaede," I snapped at him.

"Whatever," he said with a sly grin, "now how about you take this breifcase of three million dollars and you leave this stupid life behind?"

"No thank you," I said simply, thankfully our waiter was coming back with our drinks.

"Is this man bothering you?" he asked me.

I looked over to Kaede, who looked hurt again, I turned and said "yes, this man is bugging us and he insulted my girlfriend."

"Come with me," said the waiter, taking Patrick and his breifcase away.

The last sound, I heard from Patrick, was of him being thrown into a dumpster outside, and hearing him say 'ouch!'

"Well that's one way to get rid of him," I snickered, "don't worry about him, Kaede, he'll never get me to leave you, I promise...I love you."

I held out my right hand this time and Kaede grabbed it with her left hand.

"I love you too, Matthew," she said smiling again.

Our waiter came back to the table, and asked us what we would like, we both ordered a spagetti dinner, with the finest tomato sauce they had.

"Also, I was wondering if we could order some cheese bread to go along with our meal?" I asked.

"Of course sir, I'll be back with your meals in a few minutes."

As we waited for our meals, Kaede and I did some talking about our younger teenage days. Kaede told me of all she had to learn when she was trying to make it up to Rin for all the trouble she had caused him.

"I never meant to hurt him, I only wish he had told me the truth, when I was in the hospital."

"Well I can understand what he was doing, but I do agree with you that he shouldn't have lied like that, it's like I always say, I would never lie to my friends, I would tell the truth."

"I know you would," smiled Kaede.

At last, our food came to the table, it sure smelled good, and finally came the cheese bread, (also just to point out, in this resturant, the drinks were always served in wine glasses).

"Enjoy," said the waiter.

"Thank you," Kaede and I said together again at the same time. We both chuckled at that again, then went on to eat our meals.

"Surprising I should find you here, Matthew," said another voice, this one didn't sound like Patrick, but I knew who it was, this person had black hair, not curly, and judging from his height, that was close enough to mine, I knew it was Ryan Mason.

"Oh no, not you too," I groaned.

"Another old friend of yours, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yes," I sighed, "Kaede I would like to introduce to Ryan Mason, another old friend, who I rarely talk to, after what he did."

"Oh don't go blaming me for that," he snapped.

"And before I forget, Ryan, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Kaede Fuyou."

"Nice to meet you Kaedee," (just like Patrick, he said Kaede's name wrong).

"It's Kaede," she corrected him, Ryan just looked down at her, with an almost angry look.

"Don't tell me that you still blame me for that one song that I borrowed from you."

"One song?" I said in anger, "if I remember correctly, Ryan Mason, you took at least fifty of my songs, and you changed them so much that nobody wanted to hear them!"

"It's not my fault you couldn't write up perfect music back then."

"That was two years ago," I snapped at him, then I looked down to Kaede, "I would discuss this further with you Ryan, but as you can see, I am having dinner with my girlfriend."

"I understand," he said walking away to the bar.

"Theif," I muttered under my breath.

"He's the guy who stole your songs?" asked Kaede.

"That would be him," (I had originally told Kaede all about what Ryan Mason had done to me), "he stole the songs I wrote up, and as if that wasn't bad enough, he changed the lyrics to have swear words in there and said that I helped him write them. After that stunt, we stopped being friends."

"How long have you known him?"

"Ever since the thrid grade, just like Patrick and like Patrick, Ryan backstabbed me and payed the price for it...losing me as a friend. I'm only wondering why he's here in Tokyo."

That last bit I thought to myself, Kaede and I went back to eating our meal and soon forgot about Ryan and Patrick. Before long, we were done, we couldn't eat anymore.

"Did you enjoy your meals?" the waiter asked.

"We sure did," I answered.

"The food was fantastic, and the service was great," said Kaede.

"Thank you," said the waiter.

After paying the bill, Kaede and I walked out to the truck, only to find Patrick out there waiting for us.

"Funny trick you pulled Matthew," he snapped angerily, "but now it's my turn to have a little fun and take you back to Canada."

"Yeah right, you and what army?"

"I don't need an army with him helping."

Kaede and I looked behind us, and saw Ryan looking eager for a fight, "so that's why he's here," I thought to myself.

"You couldn't take me on alone, so you asked Ryan to come here and help you fight your battle for you, is that right?"

"Wrong, it's us aganist you...two!"

"Two?" I could only guess that Patrick was talking about Kaede, "nobody's going to hurt Kaede as long as I'm here, you got that!"

"If she gets in the way, then she will get hurt!" snapped Ryan.

"Kaede, get behind me," I whispered to her, "get into the truck and lock the doors, they can't get you in there, I'm going to see what I can do to stop them."

"Please don't," she said in a worrying voice.

"I don't want to see you get hurt, okay?"

"Okay."

"She's staying out here to fight!" snapped Patrick.

They came closer and closer, I removed my jacket, rolled up my sleves and got ready to fight, when from out of nowhere, we heard someone yell, "get away from them!"

Much to our surprise, it was Kaede's teacher.

"Oh, look Ryan, a woman is going to try and stop us, I'm real scared."

I have no idea what it was she did, but with one look into her eyes, must have scared Patrick and Ryan as the two ran off.

"Are you two okay?" she asked us.

"We're fine, thank you," I said.

"It's a good thing, I was walking past on my way home, otherwise, this would have turned out badly."

I didn't say anything after that, I would have been able to take Patrick and Ryan on easily, but for how long, I would never know, plus I really didn't want to say something like that in front of Kaede.

"Tell me, did you two just come out of 'Chef Andre'?"

"We did," answered Kaede.

"We had just come of the resturant, only to find those two waiting out here for us."

"Do you know them?"

"I do," I answered and told Kaede's teacher what their names were, "they're old friends of mine from Canada, but they have completely lost it."

"Maybe you should report them to the police."

"What's going on out here?" cried another voice, it was a police officer. He came over to talk to us, and I told him all about Patrick and Ryan, "okay now, you can relax, we'll find them and we'll have a little chat with them."

The officer then walked away, we said our thank you's to Kaede's teacher again and walked off back to the truck.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"I'm okay," I said, "I'm just a little nervous now, I mean if Patrick called Ryan here, I can only imagine that he's asked Jeff and Connor to come here, either them or..." I gulped, "my father. I just don't know what to do, if they come."

"It's okay, Matthew," said Kaede rubbing my back gently, "it's going to be okay, you don't need to worry."

"Sadly some times, I think that I should, cause all five of them are dangerous. I don't know if I'll be able to protect you from them..." I couldn't hold it in anymore, I broke down in tears.

"It's okay Matthew, I'll always love you no matter what. Even if those people come after us, I know you'll find a way to send them away, you did before when Patrick first came to Tokyo and you did it tonight too."

"Yeah, I guess so," I said happily, "thank you Kaede."

My right hand was once again holding onto her left hand, then came (for the sixth time) a kiss on the lips, tears however were coming out of my eyes, Kaede gently rubbed them away.

"Thank you," I said afterwords, "now, shall we go home?"

"Yes," smiled Kaede.

As we travelled all the way home, the mix CD continued to play, the song it started up on was 'Kalan Porter's Lucky Day', I always liked this song, cause it tells a love story too, and as I know already, Kaede loves these types of songs.

"Matthew," she said happily, "every day with you is a lucky day for me."

I smiled happily as we continued to hold hands, while I was driving.

When we got back to the house, everyone asked us about our dinner, we told them it was good, until Patrick and Ryan showed up, I had to tell them all about Ryan and what the two were doing.

"He sounds just as bad as Patrick," said Asa, who was there to see how our night was.

"He is," I sighed, "but there is one person I could name that is worse off than Patrick, Ryan, Jeff and Connor together, my father...Ron Gagnon."

With that said, I walked inside, followed by Kaede and Primula.

I was in my room, just about ready to take my suit off, when I heard someone knock at the door, I looked and saw it was Kaede.

"What was it your father did to you?" she asked.

"I'll show you," I said, I took off my jacket, turned around and pulled my shirt off, revealing the shocking truth, a huge scar that sat on my back, in one straight line, "my father did that to me."

Five years ago, my father was working out in the garage, of course he was drinking too much again, his favourite kind of beer was 'budwiser'.

I came out, asking him a question.

"Dad, can you give me a ride to the mall, I need to get some more school supplies."

He didn't say anything, he was trying to cut something, to this day, I still think he was trying to cut up the desk. I was about to walk away, when he grabbed onto my right arm and threw me onto the desk.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He didn't answer, he picked up his saw and before I could do anything, he slashed my back with one blow, blood was coming out fast, thankfully I got away and my mother took me to the hospital.

However, I didn't let that go unpunished, when I came back from the hospital that night.

"What happened to you?" he asked me, he wasn't drunk anymore.

"I'll tell you," I said walking up to him, he thought I was going to tell him, but instead, I gave him a punch to the stomach, "you did this to me, and that was payback."

"After that day, my father and I never got along, not after what he did to me," I said to Kaede, she was surprised to hear this, "he's the main reason why I will never move back to Canada."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Matthew," said Kaede.

"Nah, that's okay," I said placing my T-Shirt on, "but at least you know about my father and what he can do...do you promise to keep all this a secret?"

"I will," answered Kaede, coming over to me and giving me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her.

"I feel safer when I'm with you Kaede, I really do."

Kaede smiled happily as we continued to hug.

"Well, I better get off to bed," she said as we let go, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said happily to her, winking once again, she giggled and walked on over to her room.

I quickly got changed into my pajamas, then crawled into my bed, without logging online onto the forums, I was worried about what kind of trouble my father could bring with him, if he knew where I was.


	14. Chapter 14 Trouble

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Trouble**_

I had no idea of the kind of danger I was walking into, especially come Friday night. After a long day of working, I came home, only to find Kaede and Primula looking upset.

"What's going on?" I asked them.

"Sia and her father were attacked!" said Kaede, "they've been taken to the hospital."

The day had been an okay kinda day, as I was woken up by Kaede, ate my wonderful breakfast, then headed off to conclude video game week on 'Tech Corner', and I ate the lunch Kaede made for me.

However, by the looks of things, today had just gone from a normal happy kinda day to a nightmareish kinda day.

We got to the hosptial ten minutes later, Nerine and her father were there as well.

"What happened to them?" I asked.

"All we know," said Nerine, "is that someone came out of nowhere and started beating Sia's father up, she tried to protect him when the unknown person started attacking her."

"But we don't know who did this to them," said her father.

"I might have a good idea of who did this to them," I said, everyone looked over to me, "the only person I know who would dare attack a king of the realm of the gods and his daughter...it's my father."

"YOUR FATHER?" everyone gasped.

"I'm afraid so, he's here in Tokyo and by the looks of things, he knows that I'm here."

"How do you know that?" asked Primula.

"He always does this, he doesn't care who gets hurt, so long as I suffer, that's always been his style...trust me, he's worst than Patrick and Ryan combined."

"Well, he's going to pay for what he did to my best friend," said Nerine's father.

"And for what he did to Sia," added Nerine.

"No," I said simply, "it would be a good idea that you guys stay out of this, this is an old score I have to settle with him, when the time is right."

I don't think anyone of them ever thought I was going to get serious about dealing with my father, but I was getting serious and I think this was starting to worry Kaede.

Later that night, before nine, we got the call that would settle the matter, once and for all.

"Matthew, I'm surprised you picked up," his voice sounded really terrible threw the phone.

"I'm surprised you were able to track me down that fast," I said to him, "I'm only guessing you're not calling because you wanted to hear your son's voice for the first time in weeks."

For a while, there was nothing, then finally...

"Meet me at the big city park at ten, don't be late!"

"I'll be there," I said with determination.

I did go to the park, Kaede tagged along with me.

"For years, that man has ruled over my life with an iron fist, well I think it's finally time, for me to tell him, that I'm not a scared little kid anymore and start pushing back."

"Just be careful," said Kaede in a worrying voice.

"I will," I said, looking into her blue eyes, then we both heard footsteps coming our way, "alright now, stay behind the pillar, should anything happen, run for it!"

Kaede didn't say anything, but she did go hiding behind the pillar as my father came in view. My father has a completely different look from mine, he had spiky hair (but not too wild), and it was mostly grey, not bad for a man at the age of fifty-nine. He wore a heavy duty jacket and wore the same old jeans he's worn for ten years.

"You better make this quick, old man, I haven't got all night!" I called over to him.

"Go back to Canada, Matthew, that's an order."

"Oh really? And what makes you think that I'm going to follow any of your orders? You ruined my life back in Canada, in fact you and Lorriane are the main reasons why I will never go back!"

"Don't you dare say your mother's name!"

"I can say what I want to say," I snapped right back, "the night you two left me, to put it simply, when you disowned me, it made it clear that you didn't want me in your lives anymore!"

"That not true, Matthew!"

"Oh really? Then tell me, why did you leave?"

"We needed to move to a new home, we decided to leave you the countryside house, giving you a place of your own to live in."

"Yeah, one I was going to lose...in about three weeks after you guys left, I would have been homeless!"

"I'm sure you would have been able to find a way."

"No I wouldn't!" I sanpped at him again, "cause on that very night, I lost my job, I was fired because of that stupid law."

"Well why didn't you tell me that?" he asked.

"I didn't tell you, cause you never gave me a chance to tell you. Look, I'm just going to put it simply, I'm never going back to Canada and there is nothing you can say that will get me to go back!"

For a while, there was complete silence, all the while Kaede could hear everything.

"I don't trust you anymore, pops!" (That's what everyone calls him), "not after what you did to me years ago, slashing me with a handsaw."

"I told you that I never did that!"

"You did do it, after you drank at least five beers, you were out of control, you slashed me on the back! Hence why I gave you the punch to the gut."

Again, there was complete silence between the two of us...

"Tell me, Matthew what is your main reason for staying here...I can help you find another job, get you that house back..."

"I already have a job and a wonderful home to stay in, and I have only one person to thank for that..."

It was at that moment, Kaede walked out from behind the pillar, she was nervous to be face to face with my father.

"The main reason I want to stay here, is because of Kaede, she's my girlfriend, and I love her alot, now tell me this...do you really want to seperate us."

For a short while, I was sure that my father was going to do something stupid and charge towards me, hoping to really hurt Kaede.

"Very well, Matthew," he said, turning around, "I'll talk to you later, and tell those your friends of yours, I'm sorry for hurting them."

He then walked away, out of the park.

Did I really just hear him right? Did my father really say, he was sorry? This sure was a surprise to hear that coming out of his mouth.

Kaede and I went over to the hospital to see Sia and her father...well she did, I stood outside of the room, thinking over the entire night's events.

"Something's changed him, but what?"

After a while, I joined everyone in the room.

"I swear he was a monster," said Sia's father, "he wouldn't stop attacking...if only I could get my hands on him...I would..."

"That would be my father," I said.

"Your father?" asked Sia, "you don't mean the man who ruined your life, when you were a kid?"

"That would be him, but for some reason, tonight when I spoke to him, he didn't sound right, this time, he sounded like a completely different person."

"He sounded different?"

"He did," I answered back, I looked down to Kaede, who nodded her head, this was the one secret I had to tell, so I took off my shirt and showed the huge scar on my back.

"He gave that to you?" asked Nerine.

"Yep," I answered, "he gave me that mark years ago, of course he was drunk at the time, after drinking five beers..."

"See daddy," said Sia, "that's what kind of damage you could do after drinking."

"It was worse, with a hand saw in his garage full of tolls...he took a handsaw, grabbed me, placed me on the table and slashed my back...I got him back after that, by punching him in the stomuch. Let's just say, he never gave me an easy childhood at all, tonight however something was different."

"He was asking Matthew to go back, but he never once tried to hurt him," said Kaede.

"So what is going on with him?"

"Do you mind if I answer that?"

We all looked to see him, my father. I made sure that Kaede was right behind me, Nerine's father got up from his chair ready to attack.

"You can all relax," he said, "I don't intend on hurting anyone..." he then looked over to Sia and her father, "I'm really sorry for beating you up earlier."

"What do you want, pops? Why are you here in Tokyo?"

"It's something you said to me before on the phone, I came all this way to see my son."

"Sure you did," I said sounding angry, "in case you forgot, you were the one who left me with a house I could never pay for."

"I know, and I'm sorry that we didn't tell you sooner about this..."

"It wouldn't have mattered in the end, I was going to be homeless and you would have succeeded in your stupid plan to ruin my life completely. Too bad your plan didn't work, old man!"

"You remind me a lot of your mother, Matthew, always holding a grudge, every single day."

"Watch what you are saying..."

I didn't get any further, for Patrick and Ryan came in, and they were looking madder than ever.

"What on earth are they doing here?" my father asked.

"You know, I often ask myself that very question," I said.

"You're going back to Canada, Matthew...but first, we must ruin all that you care about, starting with your girlfriend!"

Patrick lit a match and walked over to Kaede, I got in front and gave him a kick that pushed him back.

"Nobody's going to hurt Kaede, or my friends, you got that?"

"Ryan, let's show Matthew what we do to people who makes fools out of us!"

"With pleasure."

I knew tonight wasn't my night at all, now I had to take down Patrick and Ryan, thankfully though I wasn't alone, as my father stepped in to help.

"You really like that girl, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I love Kaede with my heart and soul!"

"In that case, allow me to give you a hand in stopping these idiots!"

And so there we were, instead of fighting each other, my father was helping me out. He took on Ryan, while I dealt with Patrick.

"Pretty good you two, but not good enough!" snickered Patrick, pulling a blade out.

"That's enough!" cried Primula, her eyes opened widely and within seconds, Patrick and Ryan were frozen solid.

"What in the world happened?" asked my father.

"Primula happened," I chuckled, she stepped forward slowly, "my little sister."

Kaede got up from her spot and ran over to me and gave me a huge hug, I hugged her back, all the while, I still kept my eyes on my father.

"Don't worry about these idiots, I'll take them away."

Sure enough, he took them away down the hallways and placed them into the back of his truck.

"Okay now, I think my father really has changed completely," I said out loud, nobody was laughing at that one, they were surprised just like me.

Two hours later, we all returned back to the house, (this included Sia and her father, Nerine and her father went off to help them to get ready for bed). We had just got inside, when we heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"You don't need to worry about those losers, I took them to jail."

"You surprised me tonight, pops. You actually helped me protect the girl I love and all my friends as well, and I now have to ask, why?"

"I felt that I should, considering the way I had acted with you all those years, Matthew. Listen, I still don't remember what I did to you years ago...but I would like to say I'm sorry."

For a while, I was completely silent, I never thought I would ever hear him say that.

"Listen, take good care of Kaede" (it was funny that he actually said her name correctly) "if she means the world to you, then you better stay with her, no matter what happens."

"That you don't need to worry at all, for I'll always protect her, and be here for her."

"That's good..." then he added, "I just hope that one day, you'll forgive me and start calling me father. I have no regrets, you are after all, my son and I care about you, sport."

For a while, I said nothing then finally, "it might be a while yet before I forgive you."

"Yeah, I know that, just know I'll help out in anyway I can."

"You're not staying in Tokyo are you?"

"No, I'm going back home, I have to talk to your mother, you know the way she acts when I'm away for a while."

"Oh I know, I am her son too, don't forget."

"I know that...well, I better go, I'll see you around, son...good bye."

"Bye," I said, hanging the phone up.

I simply walked on upstairs heading for my room, (we had already eaten at a resturant, a while ago), and sat down on my bed.

"I guess he has changed...or maybe this was a side of him I never did see before."

"Matthew?"

I looked up and saw Kaede looking down at me, I leaned back and layed down on my bed, "I thought I knew that man, but I guess I didn't. Sure, he's dangerous when drunk, but then again, who isn't?"

"He does seem like a kind man."

"Yeah, he's okay for a father, he was always there for me, to help me with my homework, he helped me build my very first train set and he's always had a passion for trains like me, but I guess I let my emotions get the better of me...man, I feel so stupid for acting the way I did."

"You're not stupid," said Kaede.

"Maybe, I should forgive him...the next time I see him, whenever that might be. You know, he actually said that has no regrets in having me as his son."

"Sounds like what happened between my father and me," smiled Kaede, sitting down next to me on the bed.

"Yeah, I remember, you were worried that your father regreted having you as his daughter, but in the end, you found out that he has no regrets."

"Just like you and your dad."

"Yeah, besides he did help me to protect you and everyone else in the room and he took Patrick and Ryan to jail, if you ask me, that's where those two belong."

I slowly got up, sitting upright.

"Maybe I should have given my father a second chance..."

I couldn't help myself, I could feel tears coming down from my eyes again, then I felt Kaede hugging me again.

"Better Late than never," said Kaede into my right ear.

"Yeah, you're right," I wrapped my arms around her, "thank you Kaede."

Kaede and I went back downstairs and watched some television for a bit, then we went back upstairs to get changed into our pajamas.

After I had changed, I went onto the forums and told everyone about my father and what he had done.

"I think you should give him another chance," came Sierracat27's message.

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do and it's like Kaede said, 'better late than never', but who knows when I'll really be ready to tell him that I forgive him."

"I'm sure the day will come soon," came danparker's message.

"Just give yourself some time and I'm sure that you'll be ready to forgive him," came jamesfan's message.

"Thanks guys, I really needed to hear that."

After the little chat session, I decided to go ahead and right up another story of Kaede and myself as kids.

In this story, young Kaede was being chased by angry bullies and was running as quickly as possible.

"Someone help me!" she cried.

The younger me was walking out of a toy shop, when I saw her running, "Kaede, over here quickly!"

Kaede ran over to me, and we ran back inside the store, the stupid bullies followed us inside, I held onto Kaede's left hand as we both ran quickly.

Thankfully, a store employee could see all that was going on and called secruity quickly.

"Quick into the stuff toys area of the store!" I called to her.

Kaede and I ran, till we got there, the bullies had just got there, when they were caught by the store secruity.

"Come with me, youngsters," said the guard and took them away.

When the coast was clear, we came out from the pile of stuffed bears.

"Why were those bullies chasing you?" I asked.

"They thought I stole something from them, but I didn't, they didn't believe me."

"Well I believe you," I said, holding onto her left hand again, "I know you Kaede, you're not the type of person who would steal, you're a sweet, kind, gentle person."

Kaede smiled happily, and wrapped her arms around me.

"Tell you what, why don't I buy you one of these bears while we're here."

"Thank you," she smiled.

In a short while, I payed for the bear, then I walked Kaede home, she held onto the bear with her left hand and she wrapped her right arm around my left arm.

"Thank you Matthew, for saving me today."

"Your welcome," I smiled, "I'll always protect you, no matter what."

And so we continued walking all the way back to Kaede's house.

It was a short story, so it didn't take me long to edit it. I had just finished editing it, when Kaede came into my room, she read the story and said it was beautiful.

So I went ahead and posted the new chapter on the forums, then after logging off and shutting my computer down, I got up from my chair and we started hugging again.

After the hugging, I asked Kaede a question,

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I love to," she smiled.

So she went back to her room and got her pillow, then placed it on the bed, we were going to sleep face to face again, but before we were ready to go to sleep, she came over towards me (till she was almost on top of me), then she kissed me on the lips.

I wrapped my arms around her as we continued to kiss for a minute, then she went back to her spot beside me on the bed.

"Kaede, if you want, you can sleep on top of me, I don't mind at all."

Kaede blushed at the very thought, then she moved over to my spot, then she placed her head gently on my chest area. She then went up a bit and we kissed again, making it two times, we kissed tonight (oh boy, now I've lost count of how many times we've kissed), then she moved back down, till her head sat on my chest again.

"I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew," she smiled, "I'll see in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said to her, she looked up to me, winking at her, she giggled and then she went to sleep, I wrapped my arms around her, then closing my eyes, I went off to sleep.

It certainly was a peaceful moment, sleeping with Kaede during that time, and as for the dream I had that night...instead of thinking about trouble...I was dreaming of young Kaede and myself sleeping together like this.

Of course, as a young kid, I had completly different pajamas and Kaede's were different during that time, but still, for that little moment...everything was just perfect.


	15. Chapter 15 Festival

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Festival**_

All I could say about Saturday was that the early morning was blister cold, I could feel it easily on the window that morning.

Of course, I wasn't thinking about that, I was relaxing and watching television and drinking some tea in the living room, Kaede came into the room, surprised to see me awake so early in the morning.

"I'm surprised to see you up this early," she said to me.

"Well to be honest, I surprised myself, I never thought I would get up this early and not feel tired, but here I am," I smiled.

"Maybe I should set my alarm clock to an earlier time."

"There's no need to do that, Kaede," I chuckled, "four thirty is good enough, besides that, it's not like I'm going to get up early every single morning, that only happens once and a while."

Kaede giggled at my little joke again, still smiling.

"Would you some more tea?"

"Sure," I smiled.

For the first time this week, it seemed to me that everything was finally back to normal, considering all the trouble caused by Patrick and Ryan, and to make things worse, my father finally found out where I was. Only I found out that I had misjudged him for all these years.

Still after all that, it's actually good just to sit down and relax, especially since I was with Kaede.

"Here you go," she said sweetly, handing me my cup of tea.

"Thank you," I said happily, it was at that moment that our eyes locked again, I was sure that we were going to kiss again, until we heard...

"Dad, I thought I told you not to come in!"

"Sorry Sia!"

"Oh boy," I groaned, looking out the window, "with the way Sia keeps on acting, she's going to send her poor father back to the hospital."

Once again Kaede giggled, "well anyway, I'm going to get started on breakfast, okay?"

"Hang on, I'll help you with that," I said getting up and after shutting the television off.

By seven, Kaede and I had finished making breakfast. We had just placed the food down on the table, when Primula came walking into the room.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning, Rimu," smiled Kaede.

"Morning, Primula...Whoa!" I turned around and looked, there was Primula, only she was wearing a pajama shirt that was bigger than she was, I could only guess that used to be Rin's.

"What's wrong?" asked Primula.

"What happened to your regular pajamas?" I asked in a nervous way.

"They were dirty," said Kaede, "so I had to wash them, I offered her one of my pajamas, but she insisted on wearing that shirt Rin left behind."

I was still in complete shock, "I think it's time to get you some new pajamas, Rimu," said Kaede.

"I think I need to keep a closer eye on you Primula," I groaned.

After we were done breakfast and cleaning up the dishes, we decided to go get some new clothes, (besides that, I need new jeans to replace the ruined ones I have).

Since it was cold out today, we decided to take my truck.

Primula sat in the back seat, while Kaede and I were in the front, of course I had one of my mix CDs playing, with more of my favourite songs.

"How many songs do you have, Matthew?" asked Primula.

"I don't know," I answered, "to be real honest, I think I have over three hundred songs and considering the huge number of CDs I have, it's no surprise really why I have so many songs."

"Don't you get some songs on the internet?"

"Only when I'm looking for hard to find songs."

For a while after that, all three of us were quiet, just listening to the music, one of the songs playing was 'Livin' on a Prayer' by 'Bon Jovi', at certain parts of the song, we were singing along, I guess Kaede and Primula have heard this song before.

"Are you going to look for some more CDs while we're out shopping?" asked Kaede.

"I might," I smiled, "who knows what we'll find there."

Boy was I ever going to proven right...

At the store, Kaede and Primula were trying on different clothes, best suited for harsh winter conditions, while I was looking over the jeans.

"These look good to me," I thought to myself.

Another person was walking past that department of the store, she had blonde hair with a pony tail at the back, she looked over to me and gasped..."Matthew? Is that you?"

I looked over and gasped, "Lisa?"

"My god, it is you!"

"Matthew!" called Kaede, she had found a special dress, when she saw Lisa.

"Dang Matthew, it's been far too long since I last saw you."

"Not since the eighth grade, huh Lisa?"

"Is she another friend of yours?" Kaede asked, walking up beside me.

"I am a friend of his, but you don't need to worry, we're only friends...there's no relationship between us. Anyways, allow me to introduce myself, I am Lisa Brugger, one of Matthew's old childhood friends."

"Yeah, you're the only one of my childhood friends that never backstaged me," I said to her, "anyways Lisa, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"Oh, so have a girlfriend, good for you Matthew...but tell me, why are you here in Tokyo?"

"That's a long story," I sighed, at that moment Primula showed up, she had also found a new dress and wanted to show it to us.

"Is she another girlfriend?" asked Lisa.

"I'm like their little sister," answered Primula.

"Little sister huh? Interesting."

"Like I said it's a long story and we'll be more than glad to tell you."

"Well after you're done here, meet me at the resturant, we can talk there," said Lisa.

So after we were done shopping around for clothes (and Primula's new pajamas, Kaede even got some new pajamas as well), we met up with Lisa at the resturant.

After we ordered our meals, I told Lisa all the events that had happened over the last month, Primula then explained about herself and finally Kaede told her about the area we live in.

"Somehow excitment seems to find you, doesn't it Matthew?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I sighed.

At that moment, the waiter brought over our meals, "enjoy," he said and walked away.

"So Kaede," (funny just like my father, Lisa is saying Kaede's name correctly), "how many times have you kissed Matthew?"

"Here we go," I groaned, I knew what was coming.

"Seven times already."

Well I knew it, Lisa was having a drink and she spat it out on me!

"Nice," I said sarcastically.

"Sorry Matthew," said Lisa, then looked over to Kaede again, "you've kissed at least seven times?"

Kaede nodded happily, she looked over to me as I was trying to clean the soda off of my sweater. "Still drinking orange soda, huh? Some things never seem to change about you, Lisa."

"Believe me, I've changed quite a bit," she said, "for your information, I work at a video game company, I get to design video games systems and play games all day."

"Sounds like a good job."

"Sure is, so what about you Matthew, do you have a job?"

"Oh yeah, I'm on a television show called 'Tech Corner'."

"You're on a television show, boy you are one lucky guy, especially to have a wonderful girlfriend like Kaede."

"You know, you're not the first person to say that to me."

Lisa laughed a little bit, Kaede giggled. We continued eating our meals, till there was never left on the plates.

"Well I better get going, I've got to get back to the hotel. Still it was great seeing you again, Matthew and it was plessure meeting you Kaede and Primula."

"It was great seeing you too, Lisa," I smiled.

Lisa then looked over to Kaede, "don't worry we never had a relationship, in fact here's the prove why."

Lisa gave me a small punch to the gut, "oh yeah, I forgot that's how you used to say goodbye."

"That would be true, Matthew."

"Next time though, do you mind doing the handshake thing instead of punching me in the gut?"

"I'll try, but I'm not making any promises," she chuckled and ran off happily.

"If there's one thing I remember about Lisa, is that she was plain crazy and drove me nuts, every single day I went to school."

After a while, we were back at the house, I was working on another new Thomas story for the 'Thomas and the Battle of Sodor' series I have on the Sodor Island Forums, while Kaede was helping Primula, as they were trying out their new robes.

Reason being is that during the next night, we were going to a festival, Kaede and Primula were going to wear robes and sandles, as for me, I was going as my usual self with the blue jeans, running shoes, T-Shirt and sweater (which was in the washer, thanks to Lisa).

"Some days are just plain crazy," I muttered to myself, "at least I know Lisa isn't going to try anything to hurt Kaede, like Patrick and Ryan tried to."

I then went back to work on my story listening to more of my music.

I was listening in to the song 'Hero' by 'Chad Kroeger & Josey Scott', when I heard a knock on my door.

Primula and Kaede walked in, wearing their robes and sandles.

"What do you think Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Those robes look pretty good to me," I answered, "but there is a possibility that tomorrow night might get cold."

"We'll be okay," smiled Kaede, walking over towards me, "I designed these robes to keep Rimu and I warm, feel it."

I felt the clothe on the robe, it was soft, kinda like the fabric on my sweater.

"Okay then," I smiled, "even so, I'm bringing the truck along, just in case it gets cold, at least we'll stay warm in there."

"Okay," smiled Kaede.

"I'm ready for the ribbon," said Primula.

"Excuse us, Matthew," smiled Kaede, "we need to add the bows onto our robes."

Kaede and Primula then turned and walked out of my room.

"I only hope it isn't going to be too cold for the festival tomorrow night, I remember that during this time of the year, the temperatures start to drop to freezing points...like Sia said 'frost air' is on the way. Nah, that didn't sound good."

I went back to work on my story, sadly I wasn't going to be able to finish it up, so I saved my work and went on to continue another project of mine.

The Festival was ready the next night, there were lots of people there, most of them were in robes, even some of the men, I actually felt kinda silly for not coming in a robe and sandals.

"Well at least it's not cold," I said to Kaede and Primula, "otherwise we would be frozen popsciles out here." Kaede and Primula both giggled at my joke.

As we came around the corner, I got another shock...

"Al?"

"Oh hi Matthew," he called, walking over, "come to see the festival huh?"

"Yep, that's what we're doing," I said happily.

"Is everything okay honey?" Another woman came up in front of us, she had two small balled up pony tails, sitting on top of her head.

"Everything is okay," said Al, "Sana, I would like to introduce you to Matthew, the person I was telling you about."

"It's nice to meet you Matthew," she said, then she looked over to Kaede and Primula.

"Al, Sana, I would like to introduce you to Primula, our little sister and Kaede Fuyou, my girlfriend."

"So you're Kaede," smiled Al, "Matthew has told me so much about you, in fact, you're all he ever talks about, even when we're on the air."

"Well, I'm not the only one," I chuckled, "as far as I know Al, you talk about Sana all the time too."

"I guess I do," he said, going red in the face.

"Well it's okay really," I said, "just goes to show how much you really care about your wife."

"His wife?" Primula asked.

I slapped my forehead again, "now I know what I had forgot to tell you," I groaned, "yes Primula, Al is married to Sana."

"Today marks our two year anniversery," said Sana.

"That's true," said Al, "on this very day, two years ago, we got married in a really big way, in the church, with all of our friends and family gathered together, it was just amazing."

"Well most weddings are," I chuckled, everyone started laughing at that little joke.

"Well we better get going, there's still lots to see, I'll see you at work tomorrow, Matthew!"

"Right, see you tomorrow and it was nice meeting you Sana!"

"It was nice meeting you too, and your girlfriend, you two were meant for each other, I can see that."

Kaede and I looked over and once again, we started blushing again, "are you two going to kiss again?" Primula asked.

Neither Kaede or I answered that very question, instead we continued walking along past the booths.

There certainly was a lot for us to see at this festival, they even had live music acts being performed, of course the bands all sang in japanese languages, and like I said before I could understand what they were saying because I learned that language, years before.

"I think that's something we should do," I whispered to Kaede.

"What?" she asked.

"You know, sing together, either with a band or with Karaoke."

"Actually Matthew, I can't sing."

"I bet you that you can, all you need to do is to practise for a bit and you can become a good singer. In fact back in the eighth grade, I was one of the best singers, in the entire school."

"Really?"

"Of course, in fact I can teach you if you would like."

Kaede nodded her head happily, "I would like that, thank you Matthew," she said happily.

Before long, the fireworks show had began, boy it was an amazing sight to see, the fireworks kinda reminded me of the fireflies.

Kaede and I looked at each other, with our eyes locked on each other and just like the night of the fireflies, we kissed under the bright lights of the fireworks.

This time, not many people could see us kiss on the lips again, and hugging each other at the same time again, Primula could see us, but she decided not to say anything at all.

When we got back, the girls decided to get changed into their new pajamas, while I went ahead and typed another story on the computer, featuring Kaede and myself as kids again.

Similar to tonight's events, Kaede and I as our younger eight year old selves were walking along, she was wearing her robe and sandles, while I had on my jeans, T-Shirt, running shoes and blue sweater (during that time, I had a different colored sweater).

"Thank you for coming with me tonight Matthew," said young Kaede happily.

"Your welcome," my younger self said, "I always enjoy spending time with you Kaede, besides I heard that Rin didn't want to come along."

"He's too busy tonight and so is my father."

"Well that's okay, at least we're here together, right?"

"Right."

"Besides, I'm living up to my promise that I made to you before, I promised you that I would stay by your side no matter what, and I meant it. I'll be there for you, no matter what..." then came the words, my younger self had never said before, "because I love you Kaede."

Young Kaede stopped and looked at me surprised, "you love me?"

"Of course I do," I smiled happily.

Kaede was speechless for a short while, then she ran up to me and wrapped her arms around me, I did the same as we both hugged.

I could feel Kaede's tears come right out as they poured down on my shirt.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" I asked her.

She looked up and revealed her face, she was crying, but she was smiling too, then she whispered into my left arm, "I love you too."

I had to smile when I heard Kaede say that, we then walked over to where everyone was, to watch the fireworks and quite like tonight's events, the younger Kaede and myself kissed under the bright lights of the fireworks.

The story was soon completed, Kaede read the story once she had changed into her new pajamas and said it was good enough to be posted on the forums.

After I posted the story, I got up from my chair, opened up to her again, she came close to me as we hugged each other.

"I had a great time with you Matthew," she said happily, "thanks for coming along with us."

"It was my pleasure," I smiled.

We hugged for a couple more minutes, then we backed off a little as she walked over back to her room, "I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her again, she giggled as she went off to bed.

I went back onto the forums, Anime Boy and Warrior were the only ones on there, so I told them about the last two day's events, including the eighth kiss with Kaede.

"Eight times already!" said Warrior's message, "you are one lucky person, Matthew!"

"Kissing under the lights of the fireworks, boy, that must have felt familar to when you kissed her under the lights of those fireflies," said Anime Boy's message, "you are lucky Matthew, to be with a girl like Kaede."

"Thanks guys," I replied back.

I decided to read some more episode adaptations, then I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, then crawled into bed and went happily to sleep.

Sadly, Kaede wasn't going to be getting that much sleep at all, I had no idea at the time...of Kaede's true emotionial feelings. They were soon to come out in a big way.


	16. Chapter 16 Alone

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Alone**_

I had no idea, during this time of the pain Kaede was still feeling, but I was going to know about it. Come Monday morning, it was my alarm clock that woke me up and not Kaede, she didn't even come into my room.

"That's odd," I thought to myself, "she usually wakes me up every morning."

Still, when that annoying old alarm clock of mine goes off, that means I should get up, plus it didn't matter if I went back to sleep, cause that darn clock always goes off, if not shut off properly.

I quickly got changed, then hurried downstairs, hoping to see Kaede, but when I got down there, she wasn't in the kitchen, but Primula was.

"Have you seen Kaede at all this morning?"

"I haven't seen her," she said.

It was then, I looked over to the calender and noticed that today was marked in red, a small message read 'saddest day of my life'.

"Primula," I said, "was it during this time, last year that Rin picked Asa?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Just as I thought, we need to find her."

First I called work and told Al that he was going have to do the show alone today, as I was going to look for Kaede. Primula then called everyone else and told them of what happened.

By now, I was running out the door, trying to find her.

"Oh where are you...KAEDE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs.

By the afternoon, mostly everyone was out looking for Kaede, we had to find her quickly, cause I knew there was a storm coming, which meant lots of rain.

Kaede was alot closer than I had originally thought, as she sitting under a roadway bridge, close to where Sia once told me her feelings. The poor girl had her head tugged down, she was crying.

Just to keep herself warm, she wore a longer black skirt and a light yellow sweater.

"I just wish this day would end," she said to herself, still crying.

She then heard some footsteps coming her way, she looked up, surprising enough it was...

"Rin."

Meanwhile, I was still running around throughout the entire city, looking for Kaede, but I couldn't find her, I had to stop outside of Flora, I was out of breath.

"Take this," I looked and noticed someone was holding out a water bottle, and that someone was Asa.

"Thanks," I said, drinking the water.

"Let me guess, you're looking for Kaede, right?"

"That's right," I said, "she's run off and I don't know where she has gone."

"Don't worry, I have a strong feeling I know where she went...in the meantime, why don't you get something to eat, then go home, cause I'm sure that she'll be there when you get back to the house."

"I hope you're right," I said to her, I went inside, but nothing was going to stop me from worrying about Kaede, "where are you?" I whispered to myself.

By now, the time was two thirty, so around this time, the others were out of school (which make alot of sense of how Rin found Kaede).

"So this is where you decided to hide, huh?"

"Just leave alone," she cried, "I don't want to be around anyone today."

"It's because of what happened last year isn't it?" he asked, "listen Kaede, I never meant to hurt your feelings..."

"Then why? Why did you pick Asa and not me?"

"The reason I picked her was because I love her, you know that."

"Bu, I did everything for you Rin, I cooked, I cleaned, I took care of you, out of the love of my heart and you don't even accept it in the end."

"I know that," he said, "I really did appricate all you had done for me, Kaede."

"Then why did you have to move out?"

"For one reason, because you had divoted your life too much to me, I wanted to show you that you could live your life without me around."

For a while Kaede said nothing, then finally, "do you still like me?"

"Of course, I do," answered Rin, "I still like you, we are friends after all, we always have been, ever since we were kids. Now, why don't you go home, cause I know a certain person has been looking for you all day."

Kaede didn't say anything else as she headed off back to the house.

She had just reached the door, when she heard someone calling out her name. The very person was me, of course, I was nearly out of breath as I finally came back to the house.

"Man, I need to get out more," I said muttering a little.

I then looked up to Kaede's sad eyes, as she stared at me.

"Matthew, I have to ask you a serious question...why would you want to fall in love with someone as selfish as me?"

I looked up to her kinda surprised that she asked that question.

"For two reasons," I said, holding up two of my fingers (by now it was starting to rain), "first of all, is because you're not selfish, you are a kind sweet person and secondly is because...I love you."

"Matthew, I'm serious, I am selfish, I only ever wanted Rin to fall in love with me. I did what I did, out of my love for him, not because of a debt, but now I know that's never going to happen, cause Rin loves Asa and not me."

Kaede started crying again, I walked slowly forwards to her...I wrapped my arms around her, and held her close towards me.

"You shouldn't love someone like me," said Kaede sadly.

"But I do love you Kaede."

"But why? After all that I have done..."

"Believe me, you're not the only one, everyone has their cross to bear, they hold secrets from their past that can easily affect them in the future, I should know, considering what my life was like when I was a kid. The one thing I have learned a long time ago, is that no matter what, people do forgive and forget."

"Why?"

"Cause they care, they like you for who you are, the sweet inocent person you have become. You have become the girl that I love with my heart and soul. Listen, I know you still have feelings for Rin..."

"Do you still have feelings for the people who hurt you in your life?" Kaede interupted.

"Of course I do, I still have feelings for them all, some of them are my friends and family, despite all they have done to me."

For a while, Kaede and I were silent as the rain continued to come down on us, coming down faster than before, but even with the rain coming down, I could feel Kaede's tears coming down.

"I know you still have feelings for Rin, I can understand that, he is afterall your childhood friend, but in some weird way, you must be a little happy that he didn't chose you."

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, if you two were in love and he picked you, I wouldn't be here at all, now would I?"

That was the first time I ever said that, Kaede gasped a little, she knew I was right.

"Kaede, I love you, okay? And I will continue to love you, no matter what happens or what did happen back then, cause when I look into those beautiful blue eyes of yours, I see a sweet caring girl...my best friend...my girlfriend."

We both went silent again, then at last, I could feel Kaede's arms wrap around me, I could still feel her tears coming down, but this time, I could tell that she was smiling, a little.

"I do have feelings for Rin, but I...I...I love you more, Matthew. When I look into your beautiful blue eyes, I see the caring boy who saved my life...you're my best friend...my boyfriend."

Kaede placed her head softly onto my chest, she was smiling and crying a little.

"It's okay Kaede, let it out, cry as much as you want, I'm here for you."

"Thank you," she said, crying some more, I genlty rubbed her on the back, while we stood there in the freezing cold rain.

Primula was inside the house, doing some cleaning, when we both came inside.

"Where did you disappear too?" Primula asked, I think she was mostly asking Kaede that question.

"I just needed some time alone," she answered.

"But it's okay now," I said, "everything is going to be okay."

Primula smiled happily, then ran into the kitchen to get us some towels, both Kaede and were soaked from head to toe.

"Would it be okay if I got washed up?" Kaede asked me.

"Sure Kaede," I said as she walked back upstairs. No sooner did she go upstairs, then the doorbell rang, and there was Rin and Asa.

"I think we need to have a little talk," said Rin.

"I think that would be a good idea," I said inviting them in.

Primula made some tea, and during that time, Rin told me everything that had happened, from the time he and Kaede were kids to what happened last year.

"I never meant to hurt Kaede, I was just trying to help."

"Well I understand," I said, "you were doing what you thought was the right thing to do."

"And you handled it very well last year," smiled Asa.

"I guess so," he sighed, "so how's Kaede doing?"

"She's fine, she's upstairs washing up."

"I still feel sad for Kaede," Asa said, "she was only doing what she thought was right."

"Well you shouldn't feel sad for Kaede, she's going to be okay, I made her a promise that I would find a way to make her smile, even on the days she's sad and I'm going to live up to my promise."

"You really are determined to help her, aren't you?" asked Rin.

"You know I am, Kaede means the world to me" I had no idea that Kaede was listening just outside of the room "in fact without her in my life, I don't have anything to live for. I was always alone, until the day I met her and from that moment onwards, I knew I had a reason to keep going...all because of her."

"Oh, I'm sure you would have found a way to live your life without..." began Rin.

"No I wouldn't!" I snapped at him, "Kaede is everything to me, I would never be able to go on without her, in fact, long before I met her, I was about ready to give up, till I started talking with her on the chatroom."

"That's when your life changed for the better, right Matthew?" asked Primula.

"That would be correct," I answered happily, some small tears started coming from my eyes, "it's thanks to Kaede that I'm here and I'll do whatever I have to, to tell her that...she took me in, when I needed a home, she gave me a reason to live and she showed me her true feelings because she trusts me...and that's why I love her."

"And I love you too."

Everyone turned around, I looked over to the doorway and saw Kaede, wearing different clothes from what she was wearing before.

She came over to me, I wrapped my arms around her and she did the same.

"Listen Kaede, if you ever need to talk to someone..." I didn't get any further, she held out two of her fingers, and placed them on my lips to prevent me from saying anything.

"I know, you'll be there to listen...thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome."

For the first time during that entire day, I could really feel that Kaede's sadness had disappeared, she was feeling happy again and I couldn't blame her. Even on the saddest day of her life, she knew that she had someone, who would care for her no matter what and that person was me, of course.

And once again, with our eyes locked on each other, Kaede stood up on her toes, then we kissed on the lips. Asa, Rin and Primula were indeed speechless, but they were happy to see us like that.

The next day was still cloudly with the threat of more rain coming down, thankfully I knew today that everything was going to be okay...sort of, as my darn clock went off.

"Darn clock," I groaned, reaching over to get it, but I never got to it, cause it was at that moment, Kaede had shut it off.

"It's time to wake up now, sleepy head," she said smiling and giggling at the same time, "there's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I said, still smiling at her.

Kaede walked happily out of my room and headed off downstairs. I quickly got changed, while doing that, I turned on the radio, hoping to listen to some music. One of the songs I was listening to was 'My Place In This World' by 'Michael W. Smith'.

After I was done, I came downstairs and sat in my usual spot, across from Kaede.

"Did you get a good night sleep last night?" I asked her.

Kaede looked over to me, kinda surprised, she was the one who usually asked that question, but she did answer, "I did, and I woke up feeling very well rested again."

"At around four thirty, am I right?"

"That's right," she said happily.

After our little chat, we continued to eat our breakfast, then it was time to go, I gave Kaede her lunch again, she nearly forgot it again.

"Thank you," she said to me.

"Your welcome," I said smiling to her.

I soon arrived at the set of 'Tech Corner', Mr. Quinten and Al were waiting for me, they were looking kinda worried.

"What happened yesterday Matthew?" asked Mr. Quinten.

"You were gone for the entire day," said Al, "did something bad come up?"

"Yeah, something bad did come up and I had to help Kaede to cheer up again."

"Why, what happened?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I don't want to talk about this sort of stuff, it's kinda personal, just between Kaede and myself."

"I understand," said Mr. Quinten, then he walked off the set, heading back to his office.

"From what you told me, yesterday," said Al, "Kaede ran off."

"She did, she was upset over something that happened last year...when she came home, I was there to help cheer her up."

"Good for you, Matthew," said Al, "that's a good thing to do, I should know, that's what I did whenever Sana was upset."

I had to agree with Al on that one. Then we got to work on setting up the show for today, we were going to be talking about how to set up a new home entertainment centre.

When the show was done for the day, I closed up the shop, then drove on happily back to the house. When I got back to the house, I was greeted by Kaede, who gave me a huge hug.

"How was your day," she asked me happily.

"It was okay," I said, "but Al nearly dropped a heavy piece of wood on his foot, that was until I told him to watch it, other than that, today was okay...but tell me, how was your day?"

"It was okay," she answered, "it was quiet in the classrooms, only a few people were asking of where I was yesterday, I told them that I can't tell them."

"Well that's okay Kaede," I said smiling, as we both walked back into the kitchen.

"Matthew, would it be okay if we worked on another story of us as kids?"

"Sure," I smiled.

So we went upstairs up to my room, I turned on the computer, opened up the Microsoft Word program, then I started to type the next story.

The story takes place four months after Kaede's mother passed away in the car accident, young Kaede was crying into her pillow.

"Kaede, sweetie," called her father, "are you okay?"

"No, just leave me alone!" she cried out loud, "I don't want to see anyone!"

"Would that include me?" a young voice asked, Kaede looked to her right, revealing her sad face and showing who said that...the younger version of myself. Kaede didn't say anything, as she buried her face deeper into her pillow.

I sat down next to her, on her bed, then I gently rubbed her on the back, till she slapped my hand away.

"I just want to be alone!" she cried again.

"Are you sure, Kaede?" I asked her, "cause I want to help you, is that okay?"

Kaede didn't say anything for a short period of time, then she looked over to the door, "could you leave us alone for a bit, daddy?"

"Sure, sweetie," he said, closing the door.

"Kaede, do you remember the promise I made to you, a month ago? I said I would be here for you, if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you know I'm here for you."

Kaede got up slowly and looked at me, her face was covered in nothing but tears, her lips quivered, more tears started to come out...she then came over and hugged me again.

"I need you in my life, Matthew," she said into my right ear.

"And I'm here for you Kaede, I promise that I'll never leave, I'll be here for you and I'll be there for you, every step of the way, I'll always look out for you."

"Thank you Matthew."

I then got up from her bed and turned on her radio, the song 'How Do I Live' by 'Trisha Yearwood' was playing, "would you like to dance with me, Kaede?"

"I love to," she said happily.

As the song played on, Kaede and I danced, going round and round, again and again. She was still crying, but she was happy to know that I was there, helping to cheer her up.

"I love you Matthew," she said happily.

"And I love you too, Kaede," I said, it was then during one of the best parts of the song that Kaede and I kissed on the lips again, then we continued with our dancing.

"Don't ever leave Matthew," Kaede said.

"I never will, I'll be here all the time, Kaede," I said, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, then she gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face.

"What do you think?" I asked Kaede, when we finished writing up the story.

"I think it's perfect," she said happily, after she finished editing the story, "you are a wonderful author."

"And so are you," I said happily and to prove it, we both kissed on the lips again, (to be real honest, now I have lost track of how many times Kaede and I have kissed).

After that, I decided to post the story onto the Sodor Island Forums for everyone to read.

Then we both went downstairs to cook up dinner, Primula even offered to help us cook. So all three of us worked in the kitchen, until we were done.

It was a good meal, I only wish I could remember what it was called.

After we finished cleaning up, we decided to go into the living room and watch some television.

"Can we watch 'Home Improvement'?" Primula asked.

"Again?" I asked, "Primula, I think you've been watching too much 'Home Improvment', kinda like you've been watching too much 'Reba', but I guess it's okay, what do you think Kaede?"

"Sure," she said happily.

Primula sat in the chair, while Kaede and I sat side by side on the couch, I had already put in disc three, (this is the one that includes the episode with the woodpecker). I don't think we were ever able to control ourselves from laughing, the show was just plain funny.

After we were done watching the television, we all went upstairs to get changed, Primula was soon asleep by the time Kaede and I were ready to do our hugging.

"I'm glad you came here, Matthew," said Kaede, "I feel so much better, knowing that you're here."

"Well I'm just I could help, Kaede," I said, giving her a small kiss on the top of her head, "and remember, if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm right here and ready to listen."

"Thank you," she said happily. After another minute of hugging, we backed off a little, as Kaede walked over to her room, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, giving her a wink, she giggled and walked back into her room.

I went back onto the Sodor Island Forums and found lots of replys about today's story.

"Truely a heart warming tale, I loved it!" said one of the messages, and of course, that would be Warrior's.

I then told him, jamesfan, Anime Boy, Sierracat27, Metamorphical and danparker, all that had happened over the last couple of days, without saying everything.

"Well at least Kaede's got you to help her threw her difficult times," said Warrior's message.

"She must have been going threw so much pain if she would run away," replied sierracat27's message, "I'm just glad to know that you are there for her...by the way, great story."

Anime Boy, jamesfan and danparker, all said the same thing and even Metamorphical told me that as well.

"Take care of Kaede, she's going to need someone to help her threw the remaining tough days," she replied to me.

"Don't you worry, I'll be here for Kaede."

After the chat session, I read some more 'Your Own Railway Series Style' books, then I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, crawled into bed and went happily to sleep, thinking about the story Kaede and I made together earlier.

The dream that Kaede and I dreamt up that night was of our dance, while 'How Do I Live' played in the background, and of course we couldn't forget the kissing. I don't think we're going to have any trouble sleeping tonight.


	17. Chapter 17 Boys

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Boys**_

It has been more been a month since I came to Tokyo, and boy have I learned alot and done alot. Which includes discovering the sad side to Kaede's life, between her mother's death when she was a kid, and Rin moving out and picking Asa, Kaede has suffered for a long time.

Nowadays however, she no longer has to worry, as long as I'm with her...which will be forever.

On Wednesday morning, I walked Kaede and her friends to school, all the while we were holding hands. One of the topics of discussion for today was when we were going to practise singing.

"We'll get started after dinner tonight, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled to me.

We were only a bit of a distance from her school, when the stupid group showed up again, they all threatened me and told me to back away from Kaede.

"Here's my suggestion to you boys," I said, "back away, or else you'll know pain...the hard way!"

Those boys never did listen, so they went charging towards me, Kaede backed off, as I kicked all their sorry butts.

"I did give you a chance to leave," I said to them, "next time, you should learn to take my advice."

Sadly, they weren't going to give in that easily, Kaede and I ran along together, as I was still holding onto her hand, Primula ran along behind us. It was only then, we saw two more groups standing in our pathway.

"You have got to be kidding me," I groaned.

Then to my surprise, these guys ran past us and headed for Kaede's little fanclub.

"Don't tell me, those are Sia and Nerine's fanclubs, right?" I asked Kaede.

"That would be them," said Kaede.

I had to smile, only a little bit, at least I didn't have to go up aganist three groups at once.

We continued on towards Kaede's high school, but we were completely out of breath, by the time we got there.

"I wish those guys would stop doing this," I groaned, "they are really starting to get me ticked off."

"Ah, Matthew," said Kaede, I looked around and noticed I was still holding Kaede's hand.

"Sorry," I said, "I hope I didn't squeeze your hand too hard."

"No," she said blushing, "thank you for protecting me today."

I smiled happily, and to be honest, I was starting to blush as well. Our eyes were locked on each other, I thought we would end up kissing in the entertance of the school, until we heard...

"I see you had a bit of trouble today."

That voice belonged to one boy that I knew, it was Itsuki, and he wasn't alone, Asa, Sia, Nerine, Rin and Mayumi were all looking at us, Primula had already gone off to class.

"Are you two going to kiss again?" asked Mayumi.

Neither Kaede or I answered, it was then, I looked up to the clock.

"I have to get going, I'll see you later, okay Kaede?"

"Okay," she smiled happily, she got up on her toes and gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face, "I'll see you later."

Everyone else all giggled as I walked on past, and headed off, still waving to Kaede.

"You two are in love, aren't you?" asked Asa.

"We are," smiled Kaede.

By the end of the day, I was wiped out and looking forward to a nice quiet night. As I came in, I began to feel a little pain on my left shoulder, Kaede could see this as I came in.

"What's wrong with your shoulder?" she asked me.

"I don't know, but I think it might have alot to do with all those books I used to carry to school. Trust me, I used to fill my bag to the top."

The pain wasn't that bad, but I was still feeling sore.

"Sit down on the chair," Kaede told me. So I did, she then began to rub my shoulder, it still felt sore at first, but after a while, it started to feel good.

"I'm not rubbing too hard, am I?"

"No," I answered, "you've done this before haven't you? My shoulder's already feeling much better."

"I'm glad to hear that."

Once again, Kaede and I had our eyes locked onto each other, it would have been a kissing moment, when we heard...

"Matthew? Kaede?"

We both looked and saw Primula standing at the doorway.

"Am I interupting anything?"

"No," Kaede and I answered at the same time.

"I was just wondering if you would like to meet my new friends."

We both nodded, then she called them in, they were two boys, both twins with blonde, spiky wild hair.

"These are my new friends, Max and Monty," said Primula.

"It's an honor to meet you two," they both said at the same time, "Primula's told us all about you two," said Max.

"She says that you two are together alot," added Monty.

"Well that is true," I said, "mostly because I happen to live here with Kaede and Primula."

"You live here?" both boys asked.

So I had to tell them about everything that happened to me back in Canada, and the events that me got me here, "you poor soul," they both said (I have no idea how many times I have heard that...seriously!).

Primula and the boys spent most of their time, outside in the yard, just talking away. Kaede could see that look on my face that usually meant trouble.

"Is something bothering you, Matthew?" she asked.

"Well, it's mostly those two boys," I said, "for some reason, I can tell that Primula is going to get nothing but trouble from those two."

Kaede looked at me confused.

"Well, what I mean is...what if these boys decide to fall in love with Primula? In the end, she's going have to pick one of them, if that's the case, one will be with her..."

"And the other one will have a broken heart," sighed Kaede.

"Yeah, and I'm sad to say that it might happen to our little Primula."

Kaede and I remained silent, we had both seen this happen before in our own lives, and if this was going to happen again...well this was going to spell trouble.

The next day, I decided to talk to Al about this and much to my surprise, he had been through it himself.

"I was always aganist this one boy named Zen, but I was always losing to him. I thought Sana was going to go with him, cause he was always giving her something expensive...much to my relief, she chose me, cause I was the caring one in her life."

"So what happened with Zen," I asked.

"Oh, he tried to beat me up, but he was caught by the police, before he could get the chance."

Now, I was wishing I hadn't asked, what he told me kinda creeped me out.

"Why do you ask, Matthew?"

"It's mostly because I think there's going to be some tough compitation between two friends of Primula's, I think that both boys might be in love with her."

"Oh, I get it," said Al, "in the end, she'll have to chose one and the other with a broken heart."

"Yeah, that's it," I said, sighing a little, "I just don't know Al, I mean Kaede and I have had that happen in our lives, I don't want that to happen to someone else."

"Well, I understand what you are saying, but remember it'll be up to Primula, and it will be her choice, okay?"

"Okay," I said, and went back to work, setting up for the next day's show.

Meanwhile, far away, Max was looking for Monty and Primula, he had just reached the city park.

"I've looked everywhere else, where else could those two have gone?"

He soon caught with the two of them, they were sitting down on a bench, just talking, but to Max, he thought they were going to kiss.

An hour later, I had returned from the set, I actually got home earlier than normal, but at that moment, I could hear the sounds of two boys trying to fight each other, I looked outside and saw Max and Monty trying to tear each other apart.

"Stop it!" cried Primula.

I jumped in quickly, seperating the boys, "knock it off, you two!" I snapped at them, "now would either one of you like to tell me what's going on?"

"He started to attack without a warning," snapped Monty, "I was trying to protect Primula and myself."

"Oh really?" snapped Max, "why don't you just say it, you were about to kiss Primula?"

"I was not! We were talking!"

"Alright, that's enough! Primula, keep an eye on Max, Monty come inside, I'll get you some bandages."

Max didn't move, while Primula kept her eyes on him.

Monty had been beaten pretty badly, there were marks almost all over his face and on his arms.

"From what I know, you were only talking to Primula, and Max thought you were going to kiss her."

"That's right," he said, "that's all we were doing, until Max came out of nowhere and started attacking me, Primula and I ran back here, but he managed to find a way back here before us, then he started to fight me again, I had to do all I could to save not only myself, but Primula too."

"You don't need to worry about Primula, she can handle herself."

"But I did worry...Matthew, can I tell you a secret?"

"Sure," I said, getting out more bandages, "I won't say a word."

"Okay, well...I...I...I think I'm falling in love with Primula."

"Is that what you two were talking about before?"

"No, she was telling me about you and Kaede, she says that despite all that goes on in your lives, you two still stay together and continue to love each other, alot."

"Well that is true," I chuckled, "alright now, listen to me Monty, even if by any chance, you do want to kiss Primula, you might want to wait a bit."

"Why?"

"Cause a kiss symbols your love forever, and from what I can tell, you and Primula are only beginning, so here's my advice to you...just give this a little more time, then when you both are ready, then you can kiss."

"Thanks Matthew," he said happily.

"No problem," I chuckled, rubbing his hair, messing it up even more.

Primula and Monty offered to help Kaede cook dinner, while I had a little chat with Max.

"It's not fair," he sobbed, "I like Primula even more than Monty, why is it, he always wins?"

"He hasn't won anything yet," I said to him, then I told the same thing, I had told Monty, "now will you promise not to fight with your brother over this kinda stuff."

"Sure," said Max.

"Okay then, why don't you come inside, cause I know there's two people, you need to talk to."

Max followed me inside, where he apologized to Primula and Monty, then all three went into the living room, to watch some 'Reba'.

"I swear that girl watches too much of that show," I sighed, Kaede giggled at my little joke.

"What did you tell Max and Monty?" she asked me.

"I just gave them some advice, and told them to stop this fighting nonsence."

"What kind of advice did you give them?"

I sighed, then told Kaede what those two boys told me.

"You were right," she sighed, "this is going to mean trouble in Rimu's little world."

"Not for a while," I said, "I think for now, those three are simply just friends, it'll probably stay like that for a while, but I am worried about what could happen as time goes on."

"She's going have to choose one over the other," sighed Kaede, "one will be her boyfriend..."

"While the other will be left in tears," I groaned, "of course, I can only see them as friends and that's it...for now."

Kaede knew what that meant, "when the time comes, we'll have to help them all."

"Yeah I know, it won't be easy for them alone," I agreed.

After that little talk, I came over to help Kaede cook up tonight's meal. Max and Monty stayed for a while, then they offered to clean the dishes for us.

"Show offs," I muttered out loud, everyone laughed at my joke.

The next night was mostly quiet when I got home, Kaede was already in the kitchen, she was cooking up a new recipe.

"Smells good Kaede," I smiled.

"Thank you Matthew," she said, "oh and we're having a special guest over tonight."

"And this special guest would be?"

I was going to get my answer, for in the next second, I got slapped on the back of the head, then I was fell to the floor, I looked up to see...it was Lisa.

"Hello Matthew," she chuckled.

"I thought we agreed that you weren't going to do that!" I said to her, "suppose I cracked my head..."

"Not a chance," she snickered, "just look down."

I looked down and found, a few shirts sitting right where my head was, "always one step ahead, aren't you?"

"Yes," she chuckled, "you should know me better than anyone Matthew!"

"I thought I did," I groaned.

"So where's your little girlfriend?" Lisa chuckled.

"Primula is not my girlfriend," I said, "she's more like a little sister."

"A little sister, huh? Are you sure about that?"

"Yes, I am sure of that!" I said.

Lisa then walked over to the door (which is a see through sliding glass door) and looked outside, "so tell me, who are those boys with her?"

"Max and Monty," answered Kaede.

"Yeah, they're Primula's new friends."

"More like boyfriends," snickered Lisa, "I mean, if you take a closer look, you'll see for yourself that those boys are deeply in love with her."

"Oh, we already know that," I said.

Still from what we could see, the boys were both talking to Primula, neither one of them were looking at anything else, just Primula.

"Dinner's nearly ready," said Kaede.

"Okay, I'll call them in."

As I started to walk outside, Max and Monty both said good night to Primula, then they both gave her a little kiss on both sides of her face.

"We'll see you tomorrow, Primula!" they called as they ran off.

"Whoa, lucky girl," I said.

"They are good friends, aren't they?"

"Yep, I would say so," I said, then I told her that dinner was nearly ready. We then both walked inside, only to have Lisa trip me onto the pile of clothes again.

"Can you at least be a little gentle with me?" I groaned.

"Nope, sorry," she snickered.

"You know, maybe we should introduce you to Asa Shigure, she's always full of energy, and she likes to slap her boyfriend all the time."

"It's true," said Kaede, bringing the meal to the living room, because we were going to eat in there.

While we sat in the living room and eating the wonderful meal, we all talked about some...shall we say, embarassing stories. Well, they were mostly coming from Lisa.

"As I recall, Matthew would never go into gym class, because he never liked getting changed in the change room," she snickered, I could see Kaede and Primula giggle a little.

"Okay, so long as we're telling stories, why don't I tell Kaede and Primula of what happened to you at the city pool?"

"Don't," she snapped.

"What happened?" Primula asked.

"Well as I recall, everyone had gathered at the city pool, to cool off. Just as I was about to get in, I saw Lisa run in...without her top."

Kaede and Primula both started laughing at that little story, while Lisa blushed.

"I guess this is your way of getting back at me, huh?"

"Oh come on, Lisa, you know I was joking around, that's what friends do right?"

"Yeah," she groaned, then she looked over to Kaede, "this is a great meal that you made Kaede."

"Thank you," she said, "it's a brand new recipe."

Lisa then looked over to me, "you are one lucky person Matthew, to be the boyfriend of a sweet girl like Kaede."

"You're not the first person to say that to me," I said chuckling, "but thanks for saying that anyways."

Lisa smiled, then she gave me a slap on the back of the head, "what was that for?" I asked.

She didn't answer me, she just started laughing, Kaede and Primula then joined in and finally I did as well.

After the dinner, Lisa helped to clean up, then she was on her way back to her hotel. After that, I was teaching Kaede how to sing.

"Are you sure that I can do this?" she asked.

"Of course you can," I said happily, "now let's keep practising, okay?"

"Okay," she said, I had decided to put on one of my more simple songs, 'There You'll Be' by 'Faith Hill', it was an easy song to sing, Kaede sang every lyric perfectly.

"Well done, Kaede," I said happily, "you're a fast learner."

"Well I am learning from the best," she said to me.

I had to blush and smile when she said that (sounds familair doesn't it?)

An hour later, we were in our pyjamas, I was talking with my friends online about Lisa, and about Primula's new friends.

"I hate to think what will happen, when the day comes for Primula to make her choice," said Anime Boy's message.

"I know," I answered back, "still whatever happens, Kaede and I will be there to help."

"Still you have to admit this sound similair to what you told us about Rin and the five girls in his life, before he chose Asa," replied danparker's message.

"Yeah, I suppose so," I replied back.

"Or how about what happened to you and the last four girlfriends you had back in Canada, all of them leaving you for someone else," replied jamesfan's message.

"Still, no matter what happens, I know everything will turn around for the better," replied Metamorphical's message.

I had to agree with Metamorphical on this one.

"So how's Kaede doing?" Warrior's message read.

"She's doing fine," I replied back.

"That's good to hear," replied the next message.

After that, I decided to read up on some episode adaptations. In a short while, I logged off the forums and shut down my computer, just as Kaede knocked on my door.

I opened the door and we hugged again, this time I asked her if she wanted to sleep with me tonight, she agreed and came into my room, after getting her pillow.

Kaede slept on the right side of my bed, while I had the left side. We both smiled at each other, then kissed on the lips again for a minute.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said to me.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said smiling at her, then winking, she giggled happily. Then we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18 Matthew

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Matthew**_

October is nearly past, in just one more week. Still I was overall excited on this slighty chilly bright sunny day, cause today, I was going out with Kaede for our third date.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself, Rimu?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I'll be okay," she said.

"Alright then," I chuckled, "but remember, that Sia and Nerine will be next door, just in case...oh and should Max and Monty show up, try to keep them in order."

Kaede and Primula giggled at my joke, "alright, I will," Primula said happily.

Seeing how cold it was today, I felt it was best to go travelling in my truck.

"Where would you like to go to today, Kaede?"

"How about the megamall," she suggested.

"That's a good idea," I said, "we haven't gone there since my second day here," as we continued on our way, I could almost feel the cold wind blowing threw a small crack on my window, "I should probably get that fixed," I said to myself.

I looked over to Kaede, she was smiling and humming along to the music that was playing, she really seemed to like 'One Way Ticket (Because I Can)' by 'LeAnn Rimes'.

We were soon at the mall, we went into a clothing store, Kaede was looking at some of the sweaters.

"I think for the first time in a month that nothing crazy has come up," I thought to myself. I was still thinking over everything that went on for the last two weeks, between running into Patrick and Ryan, having my father turn up in Tokyo, to Kaede running off and finally having a little chat with Primula's new little boyfriends.

I sighed happily, before I felt someone slapping me on the back, which knocked me to my knees.

"Lisa," I muttered.

Kaede came over to see me and sure enough, we both looked to see Lisa standing behind me, "hello Matthew and Kaede, you two doing some shopping?"

"A little bit," I muttered, "actually, we're out on our thrid date."

"Lucky," smiled Lisa, slapping me on the back again.

"And here I thought I was the only one who did that," said another voice, I got up in time to see it was Asa, she was with Rin.

"Let me guess, you two are on a date, huh?" I asked.

"That's right," smiled Asa, "after Rin finally asked me out, you really need to build up your confidence a little bit more."

Rin said nothing, then he and Asa noticed Lisa.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friends?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said, but not in a happy way, "Lisa Brugger, I would like to introduce you to Asa Shigure and her boyfriend Rin. Rin, Asa, this is Lisa, she's an old friend of mine from elementary school."

"An old friend, huh?" snickered Lisa, she tried to slap me again, but I was able to duck away before she could even get me.

"Yes, an old friend, who I haven't since the eighth grade...of course, Kaede, Primula and I ran into her, last weekend."

"That would be true, of course Matthew and I have no relationship" she actually got me that time, sending to the ground again, "besides friendship, that's it, we have nothing in common."

I groaned loudly, as I got back up to my feet.

"Are you okay Matthew?" Kaede asked me, helping me to my feet.

"Yes, I'm okay," I said.

"Well, I better be off, I'll see you later!" called Lisa and ran off.

"With the way she slaps you," snickered Rin to me, "I would say that she is the 'Asa' in your life."

"I guess you could say that," I groaned, rubbing the back of my neck, "well there's no need to be worried, I'm fine."

"So, you two are out on a date again, huh?" asked Asa, "do you have any romantic plans for the evening?"

Kaede and I blushed a little bit, "well, we're planning on eating out tonight," I answered.

"That's sweet, Rin and I are planning on doing the same thing, a little later tonight, and he said he was buying."

"Hey," he snapped, "when did I agree to that?"

I walked over to Rin and whispered to him, "you might as well, it'll make you look like a gentleman."

Rin looked back to Asa and sighed, "Of course I am, I'm paying for your meal tonight Asa."

Asa smiled happily, then she turned back to Kaede, "so where is it that you two will be eating at?"

"The Dining Car Cafe," answered Kaede.

"You're joking!" gasped Rin, "cause that's where we are going to eat!"

"This is great then," smiled Asa, "we can all meet up there later."

"Sure," Kaede and I said together, we looked over to each other, then we both started laughing and blushed at the same time.

"Okay then," said Asa, "we'll meet up there at six, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede said happily.

Rin and Asa then went on their way to look into other stores, while Kaede went back to looking for sweaters, she actually found a couple of sweaters that were matching in design.

"What do you think of these?" Kaede asked.

"I like them," I answered, "shall we get these?"

"Sure," smiled Kaede.

If you're wondering what the designs were, one was in blue with a pink line going down to the bottom of the left side, and the other one was in pink with a blue design, going down to the bottom of the right side.

"A good pick," said the cashier, "most couples usually get these sweaters, everytime they come into this store."

So we bought the sweaters, then after we left the store, we tried them on, they looked great on us. After trying them on, we continued on walking threw the megamall, holding hands throughout that time.

After a few hours of walking around and getting Kaede another teddy bear from the arcade, we met up with Asa and Rin at the 'Dining Car Cafe'.

"Hello and welcome to the Dining Car Cafe," said the waiter, "is it just the four of you?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Alright then, table or booth?"

Kaede and I looked at each other, then we looked to the waiter and said 'Booth', seeing how that was where we sat the first time Kaede brought me to the megamall.

Asa and Rin sat on one side of the booth, while Kaede and I sat on the other side. We all ordered Spagetti and meatballs, with a side order of garlic beard (Rin asked for that) and Ceaser Salad.

Within ten minutes, our meals were ready, it sure smelled good.

"Looks like two had a good time today," said Rin, looking at our sweaters and the teddy bear.

"We did," smiled Kaede.

"So where did you two go after you left the store?" I asked.

"We went to check some more stores on the first level of the mall," said Asa, "at least four or five times."

"Asa wanted to see the little kittens in the pet shop windows," explained Rin.

"I couldn't help it, they all looked so cute."

"Yeah, cats can be cute," I said, "I used to have two cats living with me, one named Bridget and the other was named Makoto. Sadly, my parents took the cats when they left me."

"What was the color of their fur?" asked Asa.

"Bridget was all orange, while Makoto was tabby. She always wants attention every second of every day, I just hope she's not driving my parents crazy."

For a while after that, everyone went quiet, and continued to eat, then I felt Kaede's hand reach over for mine, I smiled and reached over to hold Kaede's hand.

"You two are holding hands again, aren't you?" asked Rin.

We looked to him surprised, "how did you know?" I asked.

"Well, you two are blushing, which means that you are holding hands."

"Well, they're not the only ones," said Asa, reaching over for Rin's hand, he smiled and reached over to hold Asa's hand.

Before long, we were done and I personally payed for all our meals, then we said goodbye to Asa and Rin, as Kaede and I climbed back into the truck off for home.

That night, I asked Kaede if she wanted to sleep with me again, she agreed and went to get her pillow. Before I went into bed, I went onto the Sodor Island Forums to talk with my friends, only to my surprise that none of them were online tonight.

"This is a first," I thought to myself, so instead I went ahead and read some more new episode adaptations that had been most recently added, then I climbed into bed beside Kaede. We said our goodnights and went happily to sleep.

The next day was a real treat, for this time, we had been invited to drop by Al and Sana's place for dinner tonight.

"Ah, welcome everyone," said Al, "welcome to our home."

Sana was working in the ktichen, when we came in, "oh hello," she said, "I'm just working on a new recipe for tonight's meal."

"It smells good," said Primula.

"It really does," said Kaede.

"Well thank you," smiled Sana, then she looked over to Al, "honey, isn't there something you wanted to show Matthew?"

"Oh yes, thanks for reminding me," he said walking over to her and giving her a little kiss on the left side of her face, "come with me, Matthew, there's something I've been meaning to show you."

"Right behind you," I said, following him to the garage.

He opened up the door, only to reveal...a 1957 Chevy, completely restored in pure red.

"Wow," I exclaimed.

"Pretty cool, huh? Yeah, I had to restore this car from the ground up."

"You restored this car?"

"Oh yes," he answered, "it was a bad wreck when I first got it, at least six years ago and I've been working on it, ever since."

"I had no idea that you were interested in cars, Al."

"Well, it's always been my hobby," he said, "to find rare antique cars and restore them back to their full glory and maybe add some new adjustments."

I could see what he meant, for I could see a CD player in the car.

"It's amazing Al," I said.

"Thanks Matthew, now come in here and I'll show you what I'm working on."

We went inside the garage and saw a black Trans Am (the car that was seen in the first 'Smokey and the Bandit' movie)

"That's the next car, I'm hoping to restore."

"Where in the world did you get that Trans Am?" I asked.

"I bought it from a friend of mine in Scranton, Pennsylvania. He found this car in a junk pile and has asked me to restore the car back to it's full glory. I actually got it six months ago, but it's in real bad shape and will need alot of work. Considering it took me five years to restore the chevy. But I'm sure that I can restore the car."

After a while, the dinner was made, Al and Sana sat on one side of the table, Kaede and I sat on the other side, while Primula sat at the far end, between Sana and Kaede.

"I hope it's okay," said Sana.

"It is, honey," smiled Al, "this is delicous."

"Thank you," she smiled.

I had to smile at that, it's almost similair to what I say to Kaede whenever she tries a new recipe, come to think of it, that's what I say, whenever I try cooking something.

"Sana, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, Kaede, what is it?"

"I was wondering, where did you learn how to cook?"

"I was taught by my father. In my family, the mother would spend all her time with the boys, while the father was to spend time with the girls. I was the only girl in my family of ten."

I nearly chocked on my food after hearing that.

"Ten?" I gasped, "are you serious? You had seven brothers in your family?"

Sana nodded her head, I was overall surprised, I had never heard of a family with seven boys and only one girl.

"My father taught me throughout the years I was in high school, he was the only one who said that I should go with Al."

"The rest of her family thought I was a giant waste of time to Sana and they weren't afraid to say so," said Al, "I can remember the looks on all their faces when we both told them that we going to get married, two years ago."

"After we got married, we moved to this wonderful house. Then a month later, Al went off to work at the entertainment store, he worked in the store, till a month ago, when he got promoted."

"And as I told you honey, a few weeks ago, Matthew came in and he was promoted as the host of the show."

"I'm still surprised over that," I said, "I only started three days before the promotion, when Mr. Quinten told me that I was going to be the host."

"Well, if you ask me, you're good as the host," said Sana, "I sometimes watch the show, and you do a good job, explaining about technology and home improvement tips."

"Well don't cut Al out so quickly," I said, "he does a good job too."

"I know," smiled Sana, "I am proud of Al, he's come a long way from the day I first met him. You must be really proud of Matthew, Kaede."

"I am," she smiled, "he's come a long way too, from the moment I met him on the chatroom."

Al nearly spat out his water out, he was in shock, he and Sana then looked over to us surprised.

"I guess I kinda forgot to mention this to you Al, I used to talk with Kaede threw the chatroom, before she asked me to move in with her and Primula."

"Remind me, where was it you originally came from, Matthew."

"Markham Ontario, Canada."

"Canada?" both Sana and Al cried together.

"Yes," I said, then I explained all about what happened in Canada, up to the moment where Kaede asked me to move in with her.

"Oh, you poor soul," Sana and Al said (okay, I think I'm getting a little tired of hearing that), "it's a miricle you were able to get through all those horrible times," said Sana.

"Yeah," I said, looking over to Kaede, "before I met Kaede, I was just ready to just give up, life was just too horrible and I couldn't take too much more of it...but that changed when I started talking with Kaede online. It's thanks to her, that I had a reason to keep going on."

"He used to tell me all his problems whenever we spoke on the chatroom, and I did the same thing, each time, we would find a way to cheer each other up."

"Of course, we only spoke on the chatroom until Kaede invited me to stay with her."

"Oh, it's so beautiful," said Sana, "first they talk in far away places, then when they do finally meet, they fall in love with each other."

Kaede and I happily agreed and held hands again to prove it.

"Of course," I continued, "there are some people who say that I still belong in Canada, to remain their punching bag, to be their decoy sort to speak."

"I was telling you about them the other day, honey," Al said to Sana, "the two formers friends of Matthew's, that came here to Tokyo to cause trouble."

"They won't causing anymore trouble," Primula said (funny that was the second time she spoke tonight), "they're both in jail."

And so I started to explain what had happened, especially during the time when my father came to Tokyo.

"It's thanks to those four former friends, and the terrible childhood I had, that I will never go back to Canada...plus, I would miss Kaede alot, if I did."

Kaede looked to me, smiling and still holding onto my hand, she began to rub it softly with her thumb.

"Tokyo is my home," I said, "this is where I was always meant to be. I truely do feel like I'm one of the family here."

Al and Sana were both happy to hear that, they loved the words I had said, that they were crying. After the little conversation, we continued eating our meals, till we were done and there was nothing left on the plates.

The girls all went into the living room, while Al and I cleaned up the dishes, as we had offered to the job. "I never knew that about you buddy."

"Yeah, well you're not the first to hear about it either and most likely, you're not going to be the last. To be honest, Kaede was the only person who ever really listened to my problems, and told me that everything's going to be okay."

"She is a wonderful girl, isn't she?"

"She is, I only wish she would stop blaming herself over the events of the past."

"Why, what happened?"

"All I can say is, that when she was kid, she had a few problems with Rin, then just last year, it was Asa who got involved, quite literally. I can't say anymore because I promised I wouldn't."

"Well I understand," said Al, "you don't need to say anything. But I will say this, I think Kaede is lucky to have you in her life, from what I do know, you two are meant for each other."

I chuckled a little more, "you know, you're not the first person to say to me...but I think you are right, cause I do love Kaede a lot and I'll do anything I can to help her."

Al and I soon finished up and went to join Sana, Primula and Kaede in the living room, where we continued with our conversations.

After that, we all went back to the house, Kaede and Primula went off to change into their all new pajamas, while I went back onto the Sodor Island Forums, Warrior and Sierracat27, were the only ones online.

So I told them about the last two days and anything I forgot to mention during the week.

"Well, at least you got a peaceful weekend," said Sierracat27, "I'm also glad to hear that you and Kaede had a wonderful time during your third date."

"You really surprise me, Matthew," said Warrior's message, "you have only gone out with Kaede, at least three times and kissed her over ten times, by my count. Still, I have to say that you are a lucky guy."

"Thanks," I replied back to him, then I replied back to Sierracat27.

After that, I went on ahead to post a new Thomas/Mew Mew Power Halloween story on the forums, then read another book in the 'Your Own Railway Series Style Fiction' Thread, logged off and shut down my computer.

I opened up the door, and saw Kaede in her new pajamas. I opened up to her and we were hugging again. If you're wondering, what Kaede's new pyjamas looked like, it was like her nearly white dress only in late grey.

Before we let go, Kaede asked me a question, "would you like to sleep me tonight?"

"You mean sleeping in your bed this time?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, "but if you don't want to..."

"I love to," I answered, Kaede smiled brightly and ran off back to her room, I brought over one pillow, after I had changed, tonight however I wasn't wearing my shirt, Kaede didn't mind. She climbed into her bed, then after shutting off the lights, I climbed in beside her.

Kaede and I were sleeping so closely, both of us leaning over a little. She placed her right hand on my chest and I placed my right hand on her right shoulder, holding her closely.

"Good night Matthew," she said, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, giving her a wink. She giggled, but didn't fall asleep right away, she watched me fall asleep, then she finally closed her eyes.

"I love you," she said sweetly, before she went off to sleep.

I woke up a minute later and said, "I love you too."

Then finally we both closed our eyes and went off to sleep, dreaming of what our next date is going to be like.


	19. Chapter 19 Accident

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Accident**_

On this chilly Monday, where nobody wanted to be outside, things were pretty much normal. Kaede and Primula were at school and I of course was doing another episode of 'Tech Corner'. Today's topic was 'decks' (not playing card decks).

"As you can see here, we're bracing in between the joists," to prove it, Al and I were screwing in the pieces of wood in between the joists.

"That's right, and if you do this correctly, your deck will be able to support a great deal of weight."

While Al was saying this, the producer came out, saying that someone is calling for me over the phone.

"Take a message," I whispered, so he went backstage and I walked over to show how the deck can stand tall and strong.

"Of course, if you don't build your deck correctly, then there is a good chance, you'll fall threw to the ground, like I did."

"When did that happen?" asked Al.

"At least five years ago," I said, "as usual, my parents didn't design that deck perfectly, so I fell threw onto the ground, thankfully the soil broke my fall."

The producer came back out, "they say they need to talk to you now."

"Really? Okay then...everyone, I need to take care of something, so Al is in charge till I get back."

Al went ahead and continued showing what to do, while I walked backstage to get the phone.

"Hello? Yes, this is Matthew...Gagnon," I sighed unhappily, (again, someone was getting my last name wrong), "who may I ask, I'm speaking too?" The voice on the other end, told me that he was a doctor from the hosptial. "What are you serious? Oh boy, well we'll be there soon."

"And we'll be back after the messages," said Al, as the show went into commericals, he then went to find me, "what's going Matthew?"

"I'll explain it later, right now I need to go see Kaede. You're going have to do the show alone for today." Al was surprised, but he did promise as I walked out towards my truck.

After ten minutes, just outside of Kaede's classroom, her teacher was speaking with me and the principal.

"Kaede Fuyou, can you come over here please?"

Kaede got up from her seat and walked over to the door.

"I wonder what she did wrong?" asked Itsuki.

"She never does anything wrong!" snapped Mayumi.

Kaede came out into the hallway, where she found the teacher, principal, Primula and myself waiting for her.

"Kaede," I said, "I need you to listen to me carefully..." I took a deep breath and said, "your father was involved in a car accident, thirty minutes ago."

"No," she said quietly, her face changed to a sad look.

"Afraid so, he's at the hospital right now..."

I signed both girls out, then we set off for the hospital. It only took us fifteen minutes to get there.

"This can't be true," cried Kaede, looking into the window, showing her father lying on that bed.

I placed my left hand on her left shoulder, and rubbed it gently, "it's okay Kaede, he's going to be alright."

The doctor then came up, "are you all part of his family?"

"I'm his daughter," said Kaede, with some small tears in her eyes.

"I'm her little sister," answered Primula.

"And I am Kaede's boyfriend," I said, "I believe it was you, who called me about the accident."

"Yes, I did," said the doctor.

"Is he okay?" asked Kaede.

"He's fine," said the doctor, "the oncoming car only hit the passenger side of his vehicle, he only got a few cuts here and there but overall, he's okay."

"Can we go in and see him?"

"Yes."

Kaede and Primula walked in first, followed by me and the doctor was behind me, Mr. Fuyou looked over to us with a small smile.

"Are you okay, daddy?" asked Kaede.

"Yes," he answered, rubbing his finger threw her hair, "I'm sorry to have made you worry Kaede."

"That's okay," she said happily.

"You sure are lucky, Mr. Fuyou," said the doctor, "but I would advise you to take some time off from work," then he looked over to me, "do you have a way of getting him home?"

"Yes," I answered, "we'll take my truck, Mr. Fuyou can lay down in the back seat, while we ride in the front seat."

"That's good," then the doctor looked serious again, "now do you have a way of getting the car home?"

"The car? You mean, that car is still in one piece?"

"In a way..."

More like it was in plenty of pieces, the one side of the car had been smashed badly (to be honest, it looked like one of those cars in a demo. durby).

"I'll come back for the car later," I said, then we all helped Mr. Fuyou to my truck and drove him back to the house.

Kaede and Primula decided to stay behind, while I went to get the car, it wasn't an easy job.

"Dang, this car sure took a big hit, it's going to need a lot of work," I had to lift the car with a special wench I have in the back of my truck, then I had to drive it home slowly.

At last, the car was brought back to the house, I lowered it to the ground, then I walked inside where Kaede was waiting for me.

"How's the car?" she asked.

"I have no idea, it's going to need a lot of work," I sighed, "still I have to ask, how's your father?"

"He's okay, he's resting right now."

"That's good to hear," I smiled.

The next day, I told Al everything and remembering how good he is at fixing cars, I thought it would be a good idea to ask him if he could help fix it. The look on his face was just plain funny, he was shocked by the sight.

"Holy cow, Matthew! What a wreck!"

Al took a good look all around the car, while I stood out of the way near my truck.

"So what do you think, can it be fixed buddy?"

"Oh, it can be fixed," he said, "it's a good thing you asked me to help you fix the car, otherwise, this would take a year to fix. With me helping, it should take about a month or so. I'll bring my tools by tomorrow and we'll get started on it."

"Thanks bud," I said happily.

After an hour, after Al went home, I told Kaede and her father that it was going to take a while to get the car fixed.

"I hope you can fix the car sooner than a month," said Mr. Fuyou, Kaede and I looked over to him surprised, "I do need to get back to work soon."

"Only after you're rested and when your car is fixed," I said chuckling a little bit.

Kaede started smiling again, but Mr. Fuyou gave me a strange look, I was starting to think that he wanted to go real quickly.

After my usual hugging with Kaede, I went online to talk with my friends, Anime Boy was the only one on the forums tonight, so I told him everything and sent the messages out to everyone else.

"Well at least he's okay," said Anime Boy's message, "but from what you told me about the car, it might take a while before Mr. Fuyou will be going anywhere."

"Maybe," I said replying back, "but from the way he was talking tonight, I think that he wants to go as soon as possible, broken car or not."

"Well for now, he should be resting instead of thinking about work."

"Good point," I said happily, "thanks."

I then logged off the forums, shut down my computer and went off to bed.

The very next afternoon, when Kaede, Primula, Sia and Nerine were walking home, they could see Al and I working on the car. Al was working below, while I was working on undenting the car doors.

"How are you doing?" asked Kaede.

"We're doing okay," I answered, "right Al?"

"That's right, Matthew! Although, this car has taken on alot of damage. It's a good thing, I brought along the new parts to replace the broken parts under here."

"At least you get to work under the car, I have to work on fixing up the doors, it's no easy job."

"Can it be done?" asked Sia.

"It can," said Al, coming out, "it's a simple matter of taking the door apart, then banging on the dents with a hammer."

"Like what I am doing now," I said, showing what I was doing.

"All the same, the engine is in worst shape then we thought, I think it was like that, long before the accident," said Al, then he turned towards Kaede, "when was the last time your father had this car looked over?"

"I don't know," she said.

"Well either way, there are some parts that need to be replaced, those parts I'll bring tomorrow. In the meantime, I better get back to work."

"Hey, Al," I called out to him, "did you call Sana and let her know that you're working here?"

"I did," he said, "I called her thirty minutes ago!"

"Alright then."

The girls all went back inside, while Al and I continued our work on the car.

It wasn't until six thirty that we decided to call it a night. I hid the remaining parts in the back of my truck, under a tarp, while Al packed up his tools.

"Tomorrow, I should have the new parts for the engine, but I'm not really sure if we'll be able to get the car running before the end of the month."

"That's okay," I said, "take your time, okay? Cause, the last thing we need is for this car to fall apart."

"Good point, well I'll see you tomorrow, bud!"

"See you tomorrow, Al!"

As I walked into the house, I could hear Kaede talking with her father and by the sounds of things, she wasn't happy for some reason.

"You need to rest some more," Kaede was saying.

"I'll be alright," he said.

A minute later, Kaede came back downstairs with some tears coming down from her eyes, "Kaede, is something wrong?" I asked.

"My father wants to leave this Friday," she answered.

"But the car's not finished yet, Al and I have only started on it today."

"It doesn't matter, he says that he's going to leave on Friday, but he's still looking bad from the accident..." Kaede couldn't take it anymore and ran upstairs to her room.

"Darn it, Mr. Fuyou," I muttered under my breath, "you're doing it to her again."

I needed to talk to someone, but at this time Primula was hanging out with Max and Monty, and Kaede of course was in her room. I walked outside, only to find Nerine's father out there.

"Hello there Matthew," he called, "how are things over on your side of the fence?"

"Partly good, partly bad," I answered.

"Girl trouble Matthew?"

"No," I answered, leaning aganist the fence, "more like girlfriend's father trouble. You see Mr. Fuyou wants to leave on Friday, but the car isn't ready yet and he still hasn't recovered from the accident."

"Well, I would suggest that you or Kaede should tell him to relax some more."

"Kaede tried that already, but Mr. Fuyou still has his mind made up," I sighed deeply, "so what am I suppose to do in this situation?"

"Well Matthew, my best advice to you is to do, what you think is right."

Nerine's father then walked off back to his house, while I went back inside, then walked upstairs to see Kaede in her room.

The next day, Al and I continued with the work on the car, till six thirty.

After washing up, I walked upstairs, heading for Mr. Fuyou's room, he was still awake and reading a book.

"Do you mind if I talk to you for a second?" I asked.

"Sure Matthew," he said, "what's on your mind?"

"Well, I was just wondering, why do you want to go back to work so quickly. I mean you have gone through a terrible accident and your car is kinda wrecked pretty bad. Wouldn't it be a good idea to just rest up for a bit?"

"Maybe," he began, "but I feel like I have to work, otherwise I might get fired."

I shook my head slightly, "you only get fired for doing a terrible job, not because you were involved in an accident, I should know, considering I've seen that in all four jobs I had before."

"Even so, I'm still going tomorrow, Matthew, and that is that."

Well I knew I wasn't going to be stopping him that way, I knew I was going have to try something else, but what? I had no idea.

Well, I was going to find out that very next day, when I saw Mr. Fuyou in his suit, and getting his stuff together.

"Don't go, please!" cried Kaede, "you need to rest."

"I'll be fine," he insisted and started walking to the door.

I don't know what came over me at that moment, but I ran over to the door, and blocked Mr. Fuyou's way, extending my arms out and looking at him with a serious look.

"Out of the way, Matthew."

I sighed deeply, took a deep breath and said, "No! I'm sorry Mr. Fuyou, but I cannot let you go right now!"

He stood there with an angry look, while Kaede and Primula looked at me surprised, I was kinda nervous, but I was full of determination at the moment.

"Listen to me, your car is not ready yet, Al and I have been working on the car for a few days now and our best guess, it'll be done in a month."

"It doesn't matter, the car can be replaced..."

"But you can't!" They all gasped, over what I said, "it's true, cars can be replaced but when it comes to family members, they can't! Kaede's already lost her mother in a car accident, don't go hurting her like this. You were lucky to survive the accident this time, but next time, you might not be so lucky."

"Let me ask you this question, what's more important to you, your job or your own daughter?"

Mr. Fuyou looked behind him to Kaede and then looked over to me, I continued to stand right where I was.

"My daughter," he said, "she means everything to me."

"Then why?" I asked, "why do you want to hurt her like this again? Take my advice and go back to bed and rest, take some time off...but if you don't want to do that, then I'll have no choice but to stop you, cause if there is one thing I hate...is when someone hurts Kaede!"

For a while, everyone was silent, I was sure Mr. Fuyou was going to snap at me, but what came out instead, made me sigh in relief.

"Kaede," he said, "if you need me, I'll be upstairs getting some rest okay?"

"Okay," she said smiling again.

Mr. Fuyou then walked off back upstairs, it was then I dropped aganist the wall, leaning down to sit on the floor, "boy, that was intense."

Kaede ran over to me and gave me a hug, "thank you Matthew," she said happily, and gave me a small kiss on the left side of the face.

"Your welcome," I said happily.

Around two thirty, Al and I were back to working on the car, Mr. Fuyou was still resting inside the house by the time the girls came home.

Al and I decided to stop working after six, then after he left, I went inside, got washed up and helped Kaede prepare the dinner for tonight. Mr. Fuyou sat nearby, he wanted to talk to us.

"Matthew, listen I want to say thank you for what you had said to me, I could've made a serious mistake to leave while I wasn't feeling that well."

"Well that's okay sir," I said, he then looked over to Kaede.

"My sweet little girl, I'm so sorry for making you worry, I promise you that I won't do it ever again, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"What will do if you break that promise?" I asked, Kaede and her father looked over to me, this was something I remember Kaede asked me once before.

"I'll do anything I can to make it up to Kaede," he answered.

"I thought so," I smiled.

Kaede smiled at me, she knew that was what I said to her when I made that promise to her.

"So what do you two have planned for halloween tomorrow?"

Kaede and I didn't answer, then we noticed Max and Monty outside, they looked like they wanted to fight each other again, "I'm going to give those boys, the scare of their lives, but I will need some help."

"I'll help you," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you," I said, then walked outside to seperate the boys again.

After dinner, Kaede and I washed the dishes, then joined her father and Primula in the living room, and watched more 'Reba'.

"I think we should get her to watch some other shows," I said to Kaede, she giggled again at my little joke.

Her father went to bed early, then Primula went off to bed ten minutes later. Kaede went up to get changed and I waited outside my room for her to come. When she did, we did our hugging, then she asked me if I wanted to sleep with her again.

"I love to," I answered.

There was nobody on the Sodor Island Forums to talk to at the moment, so I read one more episode adaptation, then logged off and shut down my computer. Then grabbed one pillow, and went into Kaede's room.

She was already in her bed when I came in and placed my pillow beside her's. I then crawled in beside her as we were going to sleep face to face again.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said happily.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said to her as I winked, she then giggled.

"Matthew..." she said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too, Kaede," I said to her, I held out my left hand, she then grabbed it with her right hand. We both blushed and smiled happily, then we kissed on the lips for a minute, then at last we went off happily to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20 Halloween

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Halloween**_

Finally, it was October 31st, which meant only one thing...this was Halloween! Now, I did say that I wasn't going to dress up, but I never did say I wasn't going to play some halloween pranks.

Primula was working in the kitchen, when it all happened...

"Primula," I cried weakly, "she's out of control!"

I collapsed to the ground, blood spilled out everywhere, Kaede came running in...she looked down at me, dropped the knife she had in her left hand, and fell to her knees.

"What have I done?" she cried.

"Kaede...what have you done..." then finally I went out.

"Matthew!" she cried, somehow Primula didn't look worried.

"It's all fake," she said, "for one, the knife is rubber, secondly that's a fake blood pack hidden under Matthew's shirt and lastly, I can see him breathing."

I opened my eyes and looked at Primula, "oh come on!" I said surprised, getting up, "that's one of the best tricks to play on Halloween."

"Who says?"

"Says me, I used to pull that trick before when I was in elementary school, boy...the looks on the teacher's faces, it was priceless."

"Well that won't work on Max and Monty," said Primula, "they won't be fooled by that trick."

"Well then," I said with a sly grin, "I guess I better think of something better, but first I should get changed into a new shirt."

"What about the blood?"

Before Primula knew it, I had cleaned all the fake blood off the floor with wet clothes, "I'll be back downstairs in a couple of minutes. Oh and that was great acting, Kaede."

"Thank you," she said, as I walked back upstairs.

Kaede and Primula then got back to work in making the halloween treats, Nerine and Sia came over, looking like princesses.

"So where's Matthew?" asked Sia.

"He'll be coming down in a minute," said Kaede, with a little smile.

Suddenly the sound of a gun going off could be heard, and there I was coming downstairs with a blood stain on another shirt, I had the look of pain on my face.

"What happened?" asked Nerine, looking worried.

"I'VE BEEN SHOT!" I cried.

"You weren't," said Primula, "that gunshot sound came from your computer upstairs, and you painted that bloodstain on your shirt."

"Oh come on!" I said, surprised again, "this is another original classic."

"It's not that scary," she said, "now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get changed into my halloween costume." Primula then walked out of the room and walked upstairs.

"I thought for sure that she would get a scare out of this one," I said to Kaede.

"I thought so too," she sighed.

"Oh well, I guess I'll have to try something even worse than that," I said.

At that moment, the doorbell rang, Kaede answered it...it was Asa in a maid's outfit covered in blood and Rin was wearing a tuxedo also covered in blood.

"Hey Rin, nice suit!" I called out in a cheeky way.

"Very funny Matthew," he said angerily.

"Oh come on Rin," said Asa, wrapping her arms around Rin's left arm, "I think this is amazing, the outfits really tell a story, I was your maid, then after you ticked me off, I stabbed you."

Rin only rolled his eyes and looked over to me, "now what on earth happened to you?"

"It's a trick, and for some reason, Primula didn't fall for it, and I'm sure that Max and Monty won't fall for that trick."

"Or the other trick," said Kaede.

"What other trick?" asked Asa.

So Kaede explained about the last trick we pulled, while I went out to talk to Nerine's father.

"Looks like you've had a rough day, huh Matthew?" he asked in a cheeky way.

"I guess so," I sighed leaning aganist the fence, "I tried pulling two of my best Halloween tricks on Primula, and she didn't fall for them for one split second."

"She's not that easy to fool, huh?"

"Yeah and since that is true, I don't think Max and Monty are going to fall for those tricks either, I need to come up with one halloween trick that will scare them."

"Well, I'm sure that you'll think of something."

"Well, it's a little bit harder, seeing how I haven't pulled a single Halloween prank for two years already, I think I've lost the touch."

"I don't think so," said another voice, both Forbesii and I looked to see it was Kaede, "I'm sure that you can come up with the best Halloween prank yet."

"I sure hope so," I sighed, then finally I had a great idea, I whispered the plan to Kaede, then to Forbesii, "will you two help me with this?"

"Of course we will," smiled Kaede.

"You can always count on us," agreed Forbesii.

For the rest of the plan to work, we needed Al and the least likely person I would call upon...Lisa.

In an hour or so, the Halloween party had finally started, Max and Monty showed up in two different sets of outfits, Max was a pirate (like from Pirates of the Caribeen) and Monty looked like someone had taken his skin and turned him inside out.

"I feel stupid wearing this," he said.

"Remember this was your choice, not mine," said Max, grinning a little.

I in the meantime, waited outside for Al and Lisa to show up, it didn't take long for Al to show up.

"Always glad to lend a hand," he said.

I smiled a little, then I felt someone slap me on the back, as I fell to the ground, it was Lisa.

"Somehow I'm not surprised Matthew," she snickered, "you always needed my help, pulling new halloween pranks."

"Not always," I sniffed.

"Is she another friend of yours, Matthew?" asked Al.

"Yep, Al, I would like to introduce you to Lisa, one of my many old friends I met back in elementary school. And Lisa, this is Al, he's my assistent on the show 'Tech Corner'."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Al," said Lisa, shaking his hand.

"And it's a pleasure to meet you Lisa," said Al, then he jumped back as I got another slap on the back from Lisa.

"What was that one for?"

"That was just for fun," smiled Lisa.

It was then, I looked up and saw Sana coming up the driveway, in a pink princess outfit. She went inside to join everyone else, while I explained the plan to Al and Lisa.

"Are you ready to give it a try?" I asked.

"Oh yeah," snickered Lisa.

"I'm always ready to play a little halloween prank," said Al. So then all three of us, went into the back yard, where Kaede handed them their outfits, Lisa went inside first and got changed, then Al was next, Forbesii followed, Kaede was already in her outfit, so that left me.

"Those boys won't know what scared them," I thought to myself, "this should be good."

In a short while, Primula lead everyone into the dark living room, it was covered in fake cobwebs and chains sat everywhere.

"The room wasn't like this a few hours ago," she said out loud.

"Oh, I'm sure this is all part of Matthew's tricks," snickered Max.

"There's no way, he's going to fool us," said Monty, both boys tried sounding brave, sadly they weren't.

They then noticed a huge blanket on the floor, it was covered in blood, they pulled it back and revealed Nerine's father, covered in blood, the boys were shocked.

"That doesn't look fake to me," said Max.

Then they heard a small scream, they looked outside and noticed Lisa falling on the screen door, covered in blood.

"It looks too real," Monty said, shaking a little more, then they heard another person fall, they could see it was Al, he too was covered in blood.

"This has got to be some crazy trick," groaned the twins, even Primula was starting to look scared.

"Hey boys," I called walking in, then I screamed loudly, and fell to the ground, blood poured out from my back.

"Matthew, what happened to you?"

They were due to find out..."hello boys," said Kaede in a monsterous voice, "wanna join them?"

She came closer and closer to the boys, they couldn't take anymore, and they ran out of the room, but stopped when they heard everyone laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Max.

"There are four people dead!" snapped Monty.

"We're not dead," I called out, getting up, both boy's faces turned bright white, "it's okay boys, this was only a halloween prank, pretty good huh?"

"I guess," they sighed, then they noticed Al, Lisa and Forbesii get up unharmed.

"Nice prank Matthew," said Lisa, giving me a hard five, really hard, "you were always good when it came to this stuff."

"Right," I groaned.

The rest of the halloween party went on with no more Halloween pranks, to be honest, I think this was the first time I've seen the twins ever being silent.

After the party, we all helped to clean up, even Mr. Fuyou gave us a hand, he had of course seen the entire show.

"Nice performance, you two," he said to Kaede and myself, "I haven't seen good acting like that in a long time, especially you Matthew, did you ever take classes?"

"Nah," I answered, "I never needed lessons, I guess you could say that I was a born actor, always ready to act."

Kaede giggled a little bit more.

"You sure surprise me everyday, Matthew," continued Mr. Fuyou, "you can do so much with all that talent you have, plus you help people when they need you."

"Well, that's the kinda person I am, I can't help it, it's who I am."

I then felt Kaede's arms wrap around my right arm, she looked at me with a big smile, "And I love you for who are...the sweet caring boy, I love so much."

I had to smile happily, "thank you Kaede."

After we were done cleaning up, and everyone left for their homes, Kaede and I went back upstairs, we had both decided to write up a special halloween story of us as kids.

I started up the computer, then opened up the Microsoft 2003 program, then I started typing...

On a similair halloween night, quite like tonight, it was peaceful and quiet, Mr. Fuyou had asked me to go with Kaede, as she wanted to do some trick or treating, Rin wasn't going out tonight.

"He says Halloween is a giant waste of time," said young Kaede, "I don't think so, I think Halloween is a great time, to get out and dress up."

Kaede was wearing a beautiful princess outfit, while I was walking along as my normal self (I couldn't get a real halloween outfit, now that my young version was living alone, away from the parents).

"Wouldn't you agree with me, Matthew?" she asked.

"Well I guess so," I answered, "to be honest, I was never allowed to go out on Halloween night, my parents would also say it's a waste of time and I shouldn't go out at all."

"They said that?"

"Well, actually they said something else that I'm not comfortable repeating at all."

The two of us remained silent for a long while. Kaede ran up to the porches and said 'Trick or treat', I often heard people say that she looked so adorable and cute, I had to agree with them.

Pretty soon, Kaede's bag was getting full, and getting really heavy.

"Why don't I carry that bag for you?" I asked her.

"It's okay Matthew," she said, "I can carry it, we only need to stop at two places and then we can go home."

So Kaede went up to the next two houses, then came over to rejoin me, (now do you remember when I carried Kaede home?), I picked her up and carried her in my arms, while holding onto the bag of candy.

"I can walk," she said to me.

"I know," I said, "but I just don't want you to strain yourself with this heavy bag, so I'll carry you home...is that okay?"

"Sure," she said.

She grabbed onto the right collar of my shirt, while I held her in both of my arms, and carrying the bag of candy on my left arm.

People looked at us, and they smiled, seeing two young kids like this, they thought it was a cute moment.

It didn't take too long for us to get back to the house, Rin was overall surprised to see us coming in like that.

"Are you okay Kaede?" asked her father.

"I'm okay," she said, "Matthew offered to carry me home, but I told him that I could walk."

"I know that," I said, then I looked up to Mr. Fuyou, "is this okay, Mr. Fuyou, that I carried Kaede back home?"

"Sure, it's no problem at all," he said.

He then checked all the candy and declared it safe to eat, Rin took more than us, we only took two pieces.

"Daddy," said Kaede, "would it be okay if Matthew and I go out to the park for a bit?"

"Sure," he said happily, "just make sure, you come home before ten."

"I will," she said, as we both walked out to the park.

Once we were there, we sat up on a small hill, and looked up to the stars, Kaede sat to the left side of me, she was smiling happily. The moon was shining down brightly on both of us, "thank you Matthew," said Kaede, looking over to me, "thank you for going out with me tonight."

"Your welcome Kaede," I said, "like I said before, I always enjoy spending time with you."

"I only wish you could live with us all the time Matthew, then I could see you every single day and night."

"Well, I would love to live with you, but I think your father would be upset of having another boy in the house, and Rin I know would go nuts if he found out."

"My father wouldn't get upset with you," she said, "I think he trusts you more than Rin."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep," she answered, she looked back up to the moon and smiled, "Matthew, I have to ask, if we were teenagers, would you fall in love with me and call me your girlfriend?"

"Of course I would," I answered, Kaede looked over to surprised for the quick answer, "if we were teenagers I would fall in love with you, right away...just like I am now. I love you Kaede."

Kaede smiled happily and wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you too Matthew."

Then she got up slowly, till she sitting up again, then with your young eyes locked on each other, Kaede and I kissed under the bright beams of the moonlights. Then I walked her home, long before ten.

"What do you think?" I asked Kaede.

"I think it's a wonderful story," she smiled, she then looked it over for mistakes, there were none, so we both agreed that I could post the story on the Sodor Island Forums.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," she said, "I'm just going to get changed."

"Okay," I said to her.

While Kaede was changing in her room, I went ahead and posted the new story, then I went to talk to three of my friends, danparker, Anime Boy and Sierracat27 were talking about their halloween day.

"Mine was okay," said danparker's message, "although I've never seen so many boys dress up like vampires, and I thought it was crazy last year when all the boys dressed up like zombies."

"Mostly everybody had dressed up today," said Anime Boy's message, "I swear I haven't seen so many people dress up like monsters before."

"I want to a Halloween party," said Sierracat27's message, "it was great, although I think I ate too many candy apples."

I smiled happily, then told everyone else about the Halloween party that was held today, and the little trick we had pulled on Max and Monty.

"The looks on their faces was priceless," I replied, "I swear they turned white in fear."

"Oh man, I wish I could have seen that," replied danparker's message.

"Well, if anybody can come up with a great halloween prank, it would be you Matthew," came Anime Boy's message.

Then Sierracat27 replied, "did you and Kaede dress up this year?"

"Not really no," I answered back, "except when we wore those outfits to scare the twins."

"Well, by the sounds of things," she replied back, "those two boys won't be causing any trouble for quite a while, am I right?"

"For a while yes, but knowing the cheeky duo as I call them, they'll be back to their normal selves either in a few days or weeks."

No sooner had I finished talking to Anime Boy, danparker and Sierracat27, then the rest of my friends came on, they all wanted to know what happened, so I told them, just as Kaede came into the room.

"Talking with your friends again?" she asked.

"Yep," I answered, then I noticed Warrior sending me a message.

"How's Kaede?" his message asked.

"She's doing just fine," I replied back.

"That's good to hear," his message came back.

Kaede smiled happily as she read the message. I then clicked onto the 'Single Story and Episode Ideas' to see danparker's latest story being added, but I was going to read it in a bit, cause Kaede and I were hugging again happily.

"Did you have fun today, Kaede?" I asked her.

"I did," she said, placing her head on my chest again, "especially since I got to spend the day with you. I would've probably stayed in my room, if you weren't here."

I smiled happily as we continued to hug.

"Well, I better get to bed," she said walking over to her room, "I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew."

"And I'll see you tomorrow," I said, winking at her, she giggled and walked back into her room.

I went back over to the desk and read the new story that danparker placed, of course it was halloween related.

After that, I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, turned out the lights and crawled into bed.

"I thought I was going to hate Halloween forever," I thought to myself, "but I guess I was proven wrong, this year was better than all the other years...thank you Kaede."

I then finally closed my eyes and went happily to sleep.


	21. Chapter 21 Connor

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Connor**_

You could feel it in the air, I mean that quite literailly, cool winds were blowing on the first day of November, I never thought that it could be this cold...oh well, at least it isn't as bad as Canada, where it gets really cold early in October.

Anyways, on this cold morning, Kaede, Primula and myself all sat down at the table for a nice warm breakfast.

"Here you go," Kaede handed me a bowl of rice.

"Thank you Kaede," I said happily.

We were pretty quiet this morning, we knew Mr. Fuyou was sleeping in, so we didn't want to disturb him. Primula was enjoying her meal when she suddenly said...

"Trouble's coming your way."

Kaede and I looked over to her kinda surprised, "what do you mean, Primula?"

"Another old friend of yours is here in Tokyo," she said, "I don't know who."

I sighed unhappily, "it's either Jeff or Connor, both of them are bad news, especially if they get Patrick and Ryan out of jail, then there's no stopping them."

Kaede started to look worried, but not for long, when a small smile appeared on my face.

"Unless they run into me, and should they try anything to hurt you all, like they tried before, then I have no choice, but to teach them a lesson."

"Just be careful," said Kaede worringly.

"I will," I said.

Trouble came sooner than I had expected, as by the afternoon, when Kaede and I went out shopping, she was kidnapped.

"Help!" she cried.

I ran after her and her kidnapper to the park.

"What is it you want?" I asked.

"You of course, old friend!" snickered the voice, I gasped as he took down the hood off his sweater and revealed his face.

This person had brown hair, all of it looked like a mess, not to mention there was a giant hole on the left side of the sweater.

"Connor Stevens!" I sighed unhappily, "I should've known it was only a matter of time, till you showed your ugly face here!"

"Too bad he's not alone, Matthew!"

I looked to my left and there was Ryan, looking madder than ever.

"Cause, we're helping him!"

Patrick was to the right, and he had an evil sly grin on his face.

"We hold your one weakness for now," said Connor in an evil way, "we'll let her go, if you go back to Canada and promise never to come back here!"

"You stupid idiot!" I snapped, I ran up and gave Connor a huge punch to the face, knocking him down the stairs of the pathway, "are you okay, Kaede?"

"I'm okay," she said, looking at me.

"Okay now, just stay here, I'll take care of these knuckleheads," I walked down the stairs towards them, "I just have to know, how did Patrick and Ryan get out of jail."

"Funny you should ask," called out another voice, it belonged to another former friend of mine...Jeffrey Kavalak, he also has brown hair, but his is mostly flat, "Connor and I bailed them out."

"Listen Matthew," said Patrick, "we promise not to hurt you or that Kaedee."

"When are you going to get this through your thick heads, her name is Kaede!"

"We don't care!" snapped Ryan.

"Look here," Patrick lifted up another breifcase full of money, "four million dollars and it's yours, if you leave Tokyo forever."

By now, everyone should know what my answer is..."NO!"

"Okay then," sighed Connor, "looks like we're going have to take you back by force!"

"Four aganist one," I said looking at the four boys surronding me, "the odds are in my favour."

They started charging in at me, I ducked but Ryan punched me good, right in the stomuch. Connor did the same thing, then Patrick kicked me down.

"Fighting dirty, huh?" I asked.

"You left us with no choice!" snapped Ryan.

I got back up to my feet, only to be knocked back down to the ground.

"And you say you two almost got beaten by this guy before," laughed Connor, "he's no fighter."

"Not anymore," snickered Patrick, "he's become too much of a softee."

"And it's because of that girl!"

Ryan pointed up to where Kaede was, the boys looked to her, then looked back to me, Ryan and Jeff lifted me up, till I was standing (not under my own power) on my knees.

"I guess the only way for you to get stronger," said Connor, "is if we get rid of the problem in your life. Patrick go beat her up!"

"No!" I snapped, "should any of you lay a finger on her, then you'll be sorry."

"Oh, will we know?" laughed Jeff.

Patrick brought Kaede back down, forcing her by dragging her by her left arm, "what should I do with her?"

"Do whatever you want with her!" smiled Connor with a sly grin.

"Cool," he said, "time to have some fun!"

"NO!" I growled loudly, forcing all my strength aganist Ryan and Jeff, then finally broke free, Patrick was still holding on to Kaede, when I came up and punched him hard in the nose...the noise was so loud, you'd thought that a brick hit his face.

"YOU IDIOTS! NOBODY IS GOING TO HURT KAEDE, YOU HEAR ME!"

Then I gave the same kinda treatment to Ryan, Jeff and Connor.

Ryan's punch went to the stomuch, Jeff's was to his face on the left side and Connor, I got him on the nose. After they were done, I took a few breaths and started claming down.

"Are you okay Matthew?" asked Kaede.

I looked over to her, then I smiled, "I'm fine," I said, then I fell backwards, but I never hit the ground, as I had been caught by Kaede. I looked up into her beautiful blue eyes as I was nearly lying on the ground, she was sitting on her knees.

"This isn't over yet Matthew," said Connor getting up (blood was coming out from his nose badly), "you're going back, no matter what you do."

"Says who?" called another voice, for the first time in a long time, I was relieved to hear that voice, it was Lisa, "leave my friends alone!"

"Lisa?" asked Jeff, slowly getting up, "my god, you've changed."

"And I see you slimebags haven't changed a bit," she snapped at them, "trying to hurt Matthew and Kaede, you guys make me sick."

"Watch what you say, Lisa," snapped Ryan.

"Forget it, and to prove it, I'll kick your sorry butts, here and now!"

"Yeah right!" said Patrick, laughing a little, "you and what army?"

"This one!"

Following closely behind her, were all of your friends, Primula and the twins, Al and Sana, Sia, Nerine, and their fathers, even Asa and Rin stood there too.

"Do you still want to take us on now?" asked Lisa.

"Or me," I called out, I slowly got back up to my feet, "you guys should know by now that I won't let anything happen to Kaede or my friends."

"What is it about that girl?" asked Connor, "it's like she's everything to you."

"That's because she is," I said, "Kaede means the world to me, and I'll say this to you and to everyone else who ever thought I was nothing more than a punching bag...I've become a more mature man now, one who really cares for Kaede, who loves her with all his heart and soul and is not afraid to risk his life to protect her."

The four boys were silent for a while, then I noticed some smirks on their faces.

"Sure, you might think all this sounds silly, but let me tell you, before I met Kaede, I was about ready to give up forever, I never felt like I was alive, but now that I'm here with her, I feel like a real human being, she's the main reason I get up everyday, she's my everything, she's...my one true love."

"Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Should you guys try to hurt her, then you'll have to deal with me...so if you're ready, let's do this!"

"Fine with us!" snapped Patrick, charging at me.

"You never learn, do you?"

I went charging in too, Patrick tried to trip me, but I dodged him and gave him another huge punch to the face.

Ryan, Jeff and Connor charged in again, but with the determination I had, I wasn't going to be letting Kaede down, I was going to do all I could to protect her. I soon beat the boys, as they layed on the ground, groaning loudly.

"Now, maybe you'll learn."

"Not quite," said Patrick, pulling out a little knife.

"Matthew, look out!" called Kaede, I turned to see it fly towards me. I thought it was going to hit me...instead it went in a different way.

"What the?"

The boys looked and saw, it was a police officer, the same one Kaede and I met on the night we went to the resturant.

"It's a good thing your friends told me of where you were," he said, then he looked at the boys, he pointed his gun down at them, "you're all under arrest."

I then noticed that the officer had used his gun to send the knife going a different way.

Some other officers came and helped him take the four idioits away.

"Thanks again for coming to help," I said afterwords.

"No problem at all," he said, "I'm just glad I could help," he then reached out his right hand, then I lifted out my right hand, and shook his.

Kaede then came over and wrapped her arms around me.

"She's one lucky girl to have someone like you as a boyfriend," said the officer.

I just smiled happily, as I wrapped my left arm around her.

"So hero boy, do you have a name?"

"My name is Matthew Gagnon," I said happily, then I looked to Kaede.

"I'm Kaede Fuyou."

The officer smiled, "My name is Damon Drake," he said, "do me one favour Matthew, make sure that you keep Kaede safe from harm."

"You know I will."

Damon smiled and walked over to his car, while another officer came over brining the last boy, Patrick, to the car.

"This isn't over Matthew," he said, "we'll be back and we'll find a way to bring you back to Canada."

"I know you will, but all you'll get is the same answer everytime...no!"

Patrick shook his head in disgust, "we'll be back, we promise you that."

Then he was placed inside the car, "not to worry," said Damon, "we'll make sure these four don't get out for a long time."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Then the cars all drove away, everyone then came over to see if we were okay.

"We're all alright," I said.

"By the way, nice punches," said Max, "you really gave those boys quite a pounding."

"Yep, that's Matthew for you," said Lisa, "when he wants to protect something, you can always count on him to help in a tight spot."

"You know that threw experience, of course," I said, chuckling a little.

"Yep," she said.

Kaede then spoke up, "we should probably go home, Matthew. You took a huge beating yourself."

"It wouldn't be the first time," said Lisa, "as I recall, the last time, those four doublecrossed Matthew in the eighth grade, they beat him up, pretty badly."

I sighed unhappily, "do you have to keep reminding me about that?"

"Sorry," she said.

"Rin, Asa and I could go get the gregories," suggested Primula.

"Thank you Rimu," smiled Kaede.

So very slowly, Kaede and I walked slowly home.

Mr. Fuyou was in complete shock when he found us coming in, and saw me all beat up the way I was.

"What happened to you, Matthew?"

I explained everything about the little fight in the park, between myself and the four idiots, I at one time called my friends.

"I didn't give up," I continued, "I stood my ground, protecting the one thing I love...Kaede."

Mr. Fuyou smiled at me, "I think this is something I should tell both of you."

"What is it, daddy?" asked Kaede.

"Back when your mother and I were teenagers, something happened...she was getting beaten up by her former friends, she said she didn't want to see them anymore."

"Why?" I asked.

"They were saying terrible things about her, hoping to break us up...she then said enough was enough and that should have ended the entire ordeal."

"But it didn't, did it?"

"Not one bit, they came back and tried to beat her up, thinking they could force her to break up with me, but they never expected me to come along...I came into the park and I pounded them, and made them run like cowards, right into the hands of the police, who were waiting outside of the park."

Kaede and I looked at him surpised.

"I know it might sound like some crazy made up story, but believe me when I say, it's for real. I fought that day to protect the woman I love," then he looked at me, "Matthew, I can see that you have the same kind of feelings for my daughter."

I smiled a little, then he continued to speak, "I knew from the moment I met you, that you are the perfect boy for my Kaede, I knew you would always be there to protect her."

"You can always count on me, Mr. Fuyou," I said, "no matter what happens, I will always protect Kaede...because she's my one true love."

"Matthew," smiled Kaede happily, hugging me softly.

Kaede then helped me into the living room, I sat down on the middle part of the couch, and Kaede sat down next to me.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said to me, looking a little worried.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

A few small tears appeared in Kaede's eyes, "I thought I was going to lose you today Matthew, during the fighting, I thought you would have..."

I placed two of my fingers of the left hand in front of Kaede's lips, preventing her from saying anything.

"I know I shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry for making you worry again, but don't forget, I was fighting to protect you."

"Did you really mean what you said before? When you said, I'm everything to you?"

"Of course I meant it," wiping the tears away from Kaede's eyes, "I'd be lost without you, as I have said countless times before, I could give everything up...just to be with you."

Kaede smiled at me, "thank you," she said happily.

Kaede slowly moved towards me, with our eyes locked on each other (you can guess what happens next), we then kissed on the lips again.

After our kiss, I heard Kaede say softly, "I love you Matthew."

A small tear appeared in my right eye as I smiled at her and said softly, "I love you too Kaede."

She then placed her head on my chest softly, then I wrapped my arms around her, holding her closely.

A few hoursafter dinner, everyone else were getting into their pajamas, I had already gotten into mine (after I regained some of my strength), and now I was talking to my friends on Sodor Island Forums about what had happened.

"They did what?" asked Anime Boy's Message, "good glory, Matthew, I knew they were a terrible bunch, but I never thought they would stope this low."

"I'm glad to hear that you're okay," said Sierracat27's message, "you were brave to stand up to those four and protect Kaede at the same time."

"I knew it was only a matter of time, before they tried to do some damage," said Warrior's message, "when are they ever going to learn?"

"My guess would be...never," I replied back to him, "you know those four, as I said before, all they are, is a bunch of troublemakers."

"Wait, I'm confused here," came danparker's message, "why is it those four want you back in Canada?"

"They want me back, so they can use me as their decoy again, just like before."

"I'm just glad they're back behind bars where they belong," said Metamorphical's message.

"Well, let's hope they stay there, nobody will want to free them, not after the stunts they pulled today."

"I know I wouldn't," said danparker's message.

"At least you don't need to worry about anyone trying to hurt Kaede," said Warrior's message.

"Just make sure you take care of her and protect her, just in case," said jamesfan's message, "and please be careful."

"I will," I replied with a chuckle.

After the chat session, I read another new ERS volume in the 'Your Own Railway Series Style Fiction' Thread, then after logging off and shutting down, I went out to the hallway to find Kaede out there.

She wrapped her arms around me gently and I did the same, then Kaede asked me a familar question.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Matthew?"

"I love to," I answered.

So I grabbed one of the pillows from my bed, then walked over to Kaede's room, I placed it on the bed. Kaede got in first, then I climbed in next to her, but neither one of us went to sleep, just yet.

"Matthew, can you promise me something?"

"Sure Kaede, what is it?"

"Will you promise not to fight, unless you have no choice?" I looked at her kinda surprised, "I just don't want to see you get hurt again."

"Okay," I said with a smile, "I promise you Kaede," I then began to run my left hand's fingers threw her hair, "I promise I won't fight, unless I have no choice, but if that comes to pass, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"I want you to promise me...to never give up hope, believe in me, till the fight is over."

"I will," she said happily, some small tears appeared again, I quickly wiped them away.

"Of course, we probably won't have to worry about those four for a long time."

Kaede smiled happily, I leaned my head to the right, till I was looking her in the eyes again, it was then I said, "I promise you I won't fight."

"Thank you," she said, "well we better get some sleep, I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew."

"And I'll see you tomorrow, Kaede," I said winking at her, she giggled for a second, then she said...

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night," she smiled happily.

"Good night," I said smiling.

Then finally we closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, we were going to sleep a little easier, knowing that nobody was going to come and try to hurt us again.


	22. Chapter 22 Truth

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Truth**_

The chilly winds in the air had died down just a little on November 2nd, Al and I walked in on the set of 'Tech Corner', right on time as per usual.

"Hello and welcome to another episode of 'Tech Corner', I'm your host Matthew Gagnon and of course you all know about my assistent, Al."

Al went over to the workbench, I could see everyone starring at me.

"I know, I know, I look terrible right now...well that's mostly because I got into a terrible fight yesterday."

"But he fought back," said Al, "especially aganist one, who threatened his girlfriend."

"Yeah," I said, "one thought he could hurt Kaede, but I stopped him, but I'll get into the details later, afterall, we have a show to start up, right Al?"

"That's right Matthew, this week we are going to be talking about one thing and that is..."

"Safety," I concluded his sentence, "safety at home, on the jobsite...just about everywhere you go. Now today, we happen to have some special guests, who know a lot about safety, come on out here guys!"

Three construction workers came running up into the room, waving happily.

"Welcome to 'Tech Corner' my friends."

"It's a great honor being here, Matthew," said the first construction worker.

"Now, the main reason why I asked these guys down here was for a good reason...it's because they know alot about safety, especially since they work on skyscrapers, am I right?"

"That would be correct Matthew," said the second construction worker.

"Not to mention that these guys hold a perfect safety record of 519 days, think about that."

"Actually Matthew," said the first construction worker, "that record stopped at 518."

"Oh no, what happened?"

"Well yesterday someone nearly caused the entire floor above to cave in, huh Katsu?"

"Yeah, sorry," he said (the third construction worker), "you see David and Hiro were working on the same floor with me, I was placing a rivet into the beams, when I dropped it."

"As a result," said Hiro (second construction worker), "he set one part of the floor on fire, the beam fell and nearly knocked the whole roof on our heads."

"Was anybody hurt?" Al asked.

"No thankfully," said David, "we were able to prevent the roof from falling by putting in some extra beams for a while, till we got the roof standing again."

"You see there," I said to the audience, "even a minor accident like that, could have lead to disasterious results, that's why safety is important, on the job site or at home."

"And throughout this week, we will be talking about safety," said Al.

"So that way you'll know better...remember it's better to be safe than sorry."

A little later, back at the house, Kaede was settting everything up in the kitchen for a suprise for me.

"What's all this for, Kaede?" asked Max, (he and his brother were hanging out with Primula).

"It's a special surprise for Matthew tonight."

"Is that why you asked Monty and I to hang out with Primula for a while? So you and Matthew can have a little time alone?"

Kaede didn't say anything for a while, she started blushing.

"Anyways, where is that dumb brother of mine?"

"And where's Rimu?"

Mr. Fuyou was going to be stepping out for a while, he was getting ready as he looked out the kitchen window.

"I see them," he said, "Primula and Monty are flying a kite out there."

"That idoit," snapped Max, "this isn't the right month to fly a kite."

"I'll call them in," said Mr. Fuyou, walking outside.

"And this is how you fly a kite," explained Monty, "why don't you give it a try?"

"Sure," she smiled and took the kite string, the kite flew perfectly as it danced in the wind.

"Come on you two," called Mr. Fuyou, "it's time for us to go."

Mr. Fuyou was going out to a fancy resturant, while Max and Monty were inviting Primula over to visit them at their house.

Where was I, you ask? I was still at the set of the show, Al and I were exhanging stories with David, Hiro and Katsu, then they started playing some games, while using their tools.

"Whoa, it's getting late guys," I said, "I better call Kaede."

"Wait Matthew, am I hearing this right, you need to check in with the little girl?" asked David.

"Going soft here, Matthew?" asked Katsu.

I looked at them angerily, "for your information, I care about Kaede, and I don't like making her worry, okay?"

"Got it!" they both shouted.

Kaede was still setting everything up in the kitchen, when the phone rang, "Matthew? Where are you?"

"I'm still here at the set of 'Tech Corner', talking with the construction workers."

"But I thought you said this morning that you were going to come home after work."

"I did say that, but we did a great show and the guys wanted to do a little celebration."

Kaede started to sound a little worried over the phone, "are you going to be coming home soon?"

"Yep," I answered, "I'm going to be leaving in five minutes, I'll be home soon."

"Okay," she said in relief, "cause I have a little surprise here for you, okay?"

"Okay, I'm on my way out right now."

"I'll be waiting."

"Okay, bye." I hung up the phone, then I got my sweater from backstage, "alright I'm heading out, Al, you're going to lock up right?"

"Sure buddy!"

"Anyways, it was nice meeting you guys, and I hope to see you again soon."

"It was a pleasure being here Matthew," said David, "and I'm sure we'll meet again soon."

In a short while, I came walking into a dark hallway, I was wondering why all the lights were out.

"Hello? Kaede, it's me!" I then walked into the kitchen, "why are the lights..." I turned on the lights, "oh wow!"

The table had been set up perfectly, plenty of good food sat there as well, you might say it was set up like at the fancy resturant 'Chef Andre'.

"What do you think?" asked Kaede, once again in her fanciest pink dress.

I was just completely speechless, "a special dinner just for the..."

"Yep," Kaede knew what I was going to say.

"Where's Primula and your father?"

"My father's out taking a little walk to a fancy resturant, and Rimu spending some time with Max and Monty."

"So it's just us," I said quietly.

"It is okay, isn't it Matthew?"

"Of course it is," I said smiling, "but maybe I should change into my suit."

"Okay," she smiled.

So I went upstairs and got changed into my suit, then I joined Kaede in the kitchen, I sat at my usual spot, while Kaede sat down at her end. The meal was amazing, it all tasted good (then again, it always tastes good).

"I'm glad you came home tonight," she said, "instead of staying there and lying to me."

"Well you know me Kaede, I'm always truthful...besides I think you got that little thought from the first episode of 'Home Improvement' Season 2, am I right?"

"A little bit."

"Well I can assure you, I would never do that to you."

"Thank you."

After the meal was done, I helped Kaede clean the dishes, by that time, Mr. Fuyou came back in and finally Primula arrived five minutes later.

"How was your little romanic dinner?" she asked us.

"Did you two have a good time?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"We did," I said.

"What time did you come in?" asked Primula.

I only sighed to myself, "I know what you are thinking Primula, to answer your question, I came in sometime between five and five-ten, am I right, Kaede?"

"Yes," she answered.

"In my own opinion, Primula," I said, "I think you've been watching too much 'Home Improvement', maybe you should start watching other shows."

Again, Kaede giggled at my little joke.

We all went into the living room, thankfully there was something else on, it was the anime show 'Kanon' (the new 2006 version with 24 episodes), Kaede was really enjoying it as we sat side by side.

Mr. Fuyou went to bed ten minutes later, and Primula went up five minutes after him.

When the show was done, Kaede and I went upstairs. She quickly got changed, then came over to my room, as we did our usual hugging, then after I said goodnight to her, she went straight to bed.

Only one of my friends was on the Sodor Island Forums was on tonight, and that was danparker.

"A romantic dinner, boy you are lucky."

"Yeah, I guess so," I replied back, "although Kaede was worried, thinking that I wasn't going to come home on time, just like in the 'Home Improvement' episode from season 2."

"She was worried over that?"

"In a way...yes, but I can understand what she was thinking, because sometimes people lie about certain things and can get into trouble, you know how it is."

"Sad to say, I do," he replied back, "it's never good to lie, not with family or friends and certainly not in a relationship with your one true love."

"You said it best my friend, well I better go, I'm getting tired."

So I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, shut off the lights and crawled into bed and went off to sleep.

The next morning, I was up bright and early, making some breakfast for Kaede, she was just getting herself ready. Primula, of course was up too.

"Have you ever lied before, Matthew?" she asked me.

"A few times when I was younger," I said, "that got me nowhere fast, cause some people found out that I was lying."

"Do you lie nowadays?"

"Nope," I answered, "I'm always truthful."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. You know just like everyone else that I always mean what I say, I mean take a look at what happened when Mr. Fuyou was planning on leaving or when my father came here."

"Yeah, I guess I forgot."

I looked over to Primula for a second, "why? Have Max and Monty been telling lies to you?"

"I don't know," she answered, "I think they always mean what they say."

"Better not say always Primula, with twins you never know."

"How do you know?"

"When I was in high school, whenever I went to class, the 'Sutton' twins would be there, sometimes they told the truth and sometimes they told lies...but to be honest, that was once in a while."

"They don't sound like Max and Monty."

"I never did say that they sounded like the 'Sutton Twins', look Primula, if you're not sure about something those two say, just ask them, okay?"

"Alright," she said, "anyways, I better get ready."

No sooner had Primula walked out of the room and I placed the food on the table, then Kaede walked into the room, she was surprised to see me awake this early, and more surprised to see the food on the table.

"Did you make me breakfast?" she asked me.

"I sure did," I answered, pulling her chair out, "it's all for you."

"Thank you," she said, sitting down, "but what about you?"

"I'll be okay, I've made a little too much anyways, so I'll have some and the rest can go to Primula and your father. At least I gave it a good try."

Kaede took a bite of the food, she smiled happily, "it's good," she said.

"Are you sure, cause I thought I did a terrible job."

"No, it's pretty good," she said, then her smile changed to a frown, "I'm serious, it is good Matthew, don't you believe me?"

"Of course I do," I answered, "I was just thinking I messed up."

"You didn't, it's amazing. All those cooking lessons I've been giving you have been paying off."

"Thank you," I said happily, then I took a bite of the food, Kaede was right, it was good, "my parents used to say that my cooking was terrible, of course most of the time, it was."

Both of us went silent for a while, then Kaede asked, "what were you talking about with Rimu?"

"Oh, she was asking me if I ever lie nowadays...that's all. I said to her that I did when I was younger, but I learned since then and now I don't."

Kaede looked down again and muttered quietly, "I wish Rin could be a little more truthful."

After a few more hours and talking about safety on any jobsite, I came back to the house, normally at the same time that the girls come in, but there was no sign of Kaede or Primula.

I went out to the backyard, nobody was out there...well, not on my side of the fence anyways. I could hear someone working in the garden.

"Is that you, Matthew?" That voice didn't sound like Nerine's father, it was actually Nerine herself.

"Yeah, it's me," I said, "I had just gotten in a few minutes ago, I'm just looking for Kaede and Primula."

"Rimu's hanging out with the twins again," said Nerine, slowly getting up to her feet, "and Kaede's working on a new recipe at school, she'll be home in an hour, she asked me to tell you that."

"Thanks for telling me," I said, leaning aganist the fence.

"Is something wrong, Matthew?"

"No, not really," I answered, "well a little. If you got a minute Nerine, I'll be more than glad to tell you."

"Sure," she said, "what is it?"

"Well this morning, Primula asked me if I ever lie or ever did. I told her that I did when I was younger, but I don't nowadays. I think she was asking me that, because I think the twins might have lied to her."

"It's never good to lie, as the old saying goes 'A harmful truth is better than a useful lie."

"Darn that's good," I muttered to myself, then I continued to talk to her, "then during breakfast, I heard Kaede say that she wished that Rin could be a little more truthful."

"Well, he wasn't always like that, when Sia, Kaede and myself were trying to fall in love with him."

"Or for example, the lies he told Kaede, when they were young kids," I continued.

"I sometimes wonder to myself why do some boys lie like that, but then I remember that they say those things to protect us from getting hurt, emotionaly."

I had to agree with her on that one.

"I don't like it when people lie to me," called another voice, it was Sia this time, she stood at the far end of the fence (which is where we were), "I prefer to hear the truth, no matter how hurtful it is."

"Not always," chuckled Nerine, "remember your first date with Rin?"

"Oh yes, I forgot, during some parts of that date, I could tell Rin was lying when I asked him if he liked certain things."

"Well don't forget," I said cutting in, "everyone has their own different opinions about certain things."

""Like if Kaede asked you if you like fruity drinks, what you say to her?" asked Sia.

"She did ask me that and I answered that I like those kinds of drinks, I used to drink them all the time, when I was a kid."

"Rin doesn't like those kinds of drinks," sighed Sia.

"Well there you go, he has a different opinion on 'Fruity drinks'."

"There are certain other things, we can all agree on," cut in Nerine, "that it's important to tell the truth."

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her, "that is important and that's something we can all agree on."

In a short while, Primula came in, followed by Kaede.

"I hope you'll enjoy the new recipe I just learned today," said Kaede.

"I'm sure that I will," I said happily, "I always enjoy the food you make, Kaede."

She smiled happily as she looked over to me, then she went over to the fridge to grab all the incridents, Primula went into the kitchen to help Kaede.

In a short while, the meal was ready. It was amazing, I only wish I knew how to say it's name probably.

"Do you really like it, Matthew?"

"I do," I answered, "it's really good."

Kaede smiled happily after I said that, she always liked hearing that coming from me.

I helped to clean up the dishes, then joined everyone in the living room, thankfully Kaede had the TV on, and they were watching something different, it was the original 'Cardcaptor Sakura', which was to be followed by 'Mermaid Melody-Pichi Pichi Pitch'.

Mr. Fuyou went to bed about half an hour later, Primula went up to bed ten minutes later, while Kaede and I stayed downstairs to watch the two shows.

After that, we went back upstairs to our rooms to get changed, well Kaede did, I was on the forums, talking to 'Sierracat27', I told her everything that happened over the last two days.

"Truths and lies, oh boy, I sure hope you didn't get into too much trouble, Matthew."

"Of course not, I don't go lying to anyone, personally though I think all this started thanks to that 'Home Improvement' episode, as I was saying to danparker, last night."

"You mean the one where Tim said he was going to be home, but was two hours late?"

"Yep, that would be it. Primula was also worrying over that too, as she thought Max and Monty might be lying to her."

"What was it they said?"

"You know, I have no idea, I never did ask."

"Oh well," her message said, "anyways, I'm glad you did tell the truth to Kaede and came home at the right time, when she had that romantic dinner all set up."

"Well you know me, I would never do anything to hurt Kaede's feelings."

"That's true, you did promise her before that if you did, you would do whatever it took to make her happy again...she is lucky to have someone like you in her life."

"Yeah, you're right about that."

I then told the rest of my friends about the entire ordeal over the last two days, then I went ahead to read some more new stories.

Kaede came into my room (once again, I had the door open), during this time I was listening to another song, 'Someone's Watching Over Me' by 'Hilary Duff'.

"That is a beautiful song," smiled Kaede.

"It is, you know something Kaede, before I moved here, during the time I used to talk with you on the chatroom, whenever I played this song, I would be thinking of you."

"Really?"

"Of course," to prove it, I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around Kaede, "I love you."

Kaede then wrapped her arms around me, then she said quietly, "and I love you too, Matthew."

Throughout the entire time that the song was playing, Kaede and I continued to hug, I gently rubbed my fingers through her hair, rubbing the back of her head gently.

"Well, I better get to bed," she said happily, "I'll see you tomorrow, Matthew."

"And I'll see you tomorrow," I said winking at her again, she giggled, then she walked off back to her room.

I logged off the forums, shut down the computer, turned out the lights then crawled into bed, and went off to sleep, thinking about...well, you should guess what I'm dreaming about, it's Kaede.


	23. Chapter 23 Nosebleed

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Nosebleed**_

How this happened, I have no idea, but during the night, I woke up feeling something wet on right hand, as I was sleeping on the right side.

"Oh no, I better not have a cold again," I groaned getting up.

It wasn't, I'm sad to say, as I turned the light on...

"Holy Cow!"

My right hand was covered in blood, and so was a small part of the bed, I kept my head up in the air as I went into the washroom, only to get a real shocker...as soon as I turned the lights on, I could see...

"Oh no!"

The blood was all over on the right side of the face.

"I better stop this before it gets any worse."

So I plugged my nose up with tissues and washed my right hand and the right side of my face off. Sad to say the blood wasn't going to stop, as I tried to stop it for an hour and a half, but still it kept coming out.

After that, I decided to get a wet cold clothe, and plug my nose up gently, after about thirty minutes, the bleeding finally stopped, but I was feeling a little weaker than the day before.

My guess was that the bleeding had started at 1:30, and now it was 3:30, boy was I ever tired. I didn't go back to sleep, instead I took all my bedding sheets off the bed, only to find out that the bed itself had a small patch of blood.

"Oh geez," I groaned, "I'll take care of that when everyone is awake."

I took the sheets downstairs and placed them in the washer (I learned how to use that, back when I was in Markham).

It took almost an hour before the sheets were ready for the dryer, when I suddenly heard Kaede scream.

"I knew I forgot to do something," I groaned, walking back upstairs.

I had forgotten to get rid of the bloody tissues, sadly Kaede had seen them.

"They're not mine," said Mr. Fuyou.

"And they're not mine," said Primula.

I slowly walked into the room, "I hate to say this, but those are mine."

Kaede walked over to me, looking worried, "what happened?"

"I don't know, I was sleeping peacefully, the next thing I know, my right hand and the right side of my face is covered in blood."

"You had a nosebleed during the middle of the night?" asked Mr. Fuyou, surprised.

"Yeah," I sighed, "lasted a good two hours too."

"TWO HOURS?" everyone else screamed.

"Sad to say, yes, but I did stop it with a wet clothe, and plugging up the nose, it stopped thirty minutes later."

Kaede was still looking worried as she stared at me.

"Well, I'm just cleaning up the sheets and the bed too..."

"Whoa, wait a minute, what do you mind by that?" asked Mr. Fuyou

"There's a blood stain on the bed, it went right threw to the bed sheeting."

They just looked at me surprised.

It took me a while to clean the bed, then after they were dried, I placed my sheets back on the bed, all the while, I was still feeling a little dizzy.

"I need some coffee."

Around this time, everyone was awake, they all looked worried.

"Oh come on, it was just a simple nosebleed, it's not like it was serious."

"It was," said Kaede quietly, "it was serious Matthew, I thought that something bad had happened to you."

"Well, thankfully it wasn't that bad," I said, going over to get some coffee, "I mean come on, everyone gets nosebleeds once and a while."

Everyone went silent, nobody did answer as we sat down to breakfast.

"How are you feeling?" asked Primula.

"Well, now that you ask, I am feeling a little weaker this morning, but I'm sure that I'll feel better later on today."

Still after hearing that, it didn't seem to make Kaede smile, she still looked worried.

In a short while, I arrived at the set of 'Tech Corner'. Al was already there, setting things up for today's safety demostration.

"You're late Matthew!"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I had a small problem with the truck this morning, sometimes it does have an annoying habit of stalling on me and won't start up again."

"Is that really it?"

"Yep, that's pretty much it."

Al could see that I was walking in a funny way, so then I told him about the crazy events over the last few hours.

"Well, that explains why you look so tired," he said.

"Yeah," I sighed, "I had to spend the entire night, cleaning that blood away."

"What did Kaede say when you told her?"

"I didn't, she found out by herself, I had forgotten to get rid of the tissues full of blood, until after she found out."

"She must have been worried."

"About what?" I asked surprised, "it was just a nosebleed, it's not like I was bleeding to death, I mean come on!"

"Well to a girl, they don't like worrying, should the boy they love get hurt or start bleeding. I mean you think it was a simple nosebleed, but not to Kaede, she would only see something worse, as if you were dying."

"What's going on out here?" it was Mr. Quinten, I sighed and told him everything about the nosebleed.

"I mean, come on, it was just a simple nosebleed."

"Maybe not, I heard of one person who died because of a nosebleed," said Mr. Quinten, I looked over to him kinda surprised.

"Yeah, I heard that too," agreed Al, "in fact, everytime I get a nosebleed, Sana worries that she might lose me the same way."

"I bet that's how Kaede felt, huh?" I asked out loud.

Both Al and Mr. Quinten nodded their heads slightly.

"Oh darn it!" I snapped, "I didn't mean to make her worry like that. As soon as I get home, I going to talk to Kaede about this...man, I am so stupid!"

"You are not stupid," said Mr. Quinten.

"Well, if I can do that to the girl I love, then I am stupid, but I'll fix that mistake later today."

Mr. Quinten then walked off the set back to his office, while Al and I went back to work setting up for the show today.

Of course, the news of my 'midnight nosebleed' had gotten out, thanks to Primula telling everyone.

Which was no surprise that Forbesii knew about it, when I was talking with him later that day, while he was placing some flowers into flowerpots.

"Well, I didn't mean to make Kaede worry," I was saying.

"Well, sometimes we never know that we're doing that, I know threw experience."

"I guess mostly everyone does it without knowing about it."

"Excatly, you know I can't count how many times that Rin has worried my daughter, when she was trying to be his girlfriend."

I then cut in, "or how about the way he made Kaede worry before he moved out, or what he did in front of Asa."

"Those are good points," he said.

"Still, I didn't know a nosebleed that lasted two hours long would make Kaede worry."

"Well, it can happen Matthew, but at least you're doing the right thing, talking to her tonight."

At that moment, we heard the doors open, that meant that the girls were all home, I walked off back to the house, while Forbesii went back to work.

Kaede and Primula weren't alone, Rin and Asa were here too, they all looked worried.

"I suppose everyone's heard about my nosebleed huh?"

"Oh we heard all right," said Rin, "Kaede told us personally, Matthew how could you do this to her?"

Kaede just stood there, all upset and still looking worried, I walked slowly forwards and wrapped my arms around her.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I'm sorry that I made you worry, I just didn't think that a nosebleed could scare you like that, again I'm sorry...please forgive me."

For a while, everyone in the room was silent, then finally I felt Kaede wrapping her arms around me, then she said...

"I forgive you Matthew," she said.

We stood there, hugging for quite a while.

"Well at least he said he was sorry," smiled Asa, then looking over to Rin.

"You know I had to do what I had to do to save your life, I was out of options."

"It's alright," she said happily, "I'm just glad I didn't lose you."

To be honest, that's what Kaede said to me, a second later while she was still hugging me, I contined to hug her for quite a while, then I gave her a small kiss on the top of her head.

In a short while, I was back in my room, looking over all the sheets to make sure there was no blood on any of them.

"Good, no more blood on them."

I then heard a small knock on the door, it was Kaede standing at my door with a small cup of coffee.

"It should help you to regain your strength," she said.

"Thank you," I smiled, "listen Kaede, again I'm sorry that I made you worry."

"That's okay," then I saw some small tears come down from her eyes, I walked over to her and gently rubbed them away with my right second finger, gently.

"I thought...I thought I was going to lose you," she said still crying and in a split second, she walked forward and placed her head on my chest, "I don't want to lose you Matthew."

"And you won't, I promise, I'll always be here for you," as I said this, I wrapped my arms around her again. I could hear Kaede cry a little, so I gently rubbed her back gently, hoping to make her smile (sounds familair doesn't it?).

In less than a minute, she looked up to me and started smiling again, as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Matthew, I know I have said this to you before, but I just want you to know that I'm happy that you're a part of my life."

"I'm glad to be a part of your life, Kaede," I said happily. "and I know I have said this to you before, but I just want to say thank you for inviting me to stay here with you."

"Your welcome."

We continued to hug for another minute, then we both went downstairs to work on dinner.

After dinner, Kaede and I worked together on cleaning up the dishes, I washed and she dried them and put them away.

"Matthew, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Kaede, what is it?"

"If we were kids, and you had that serious nosebleed during that time...do you think it have been similar to today's events?"

"I don't know," I answered, "but my guess is if that happened during that time, I would have freaked out, unlike this morning."

Kaede smiled a little as she placed some more plates away.

"Of course, back then I had nosebleeds twice a year, no thanks to the bitter cold winters. Of course, there was the one time exceptation, when I was trying to protect my friends from bullies."

"What happened?"

"My friends were being picked on by a bunch of bullies, they would have been beaten up, if I hadn't jumped in. I thought they would have left, but one of them got me by punching me in the nose. He didn't stay for too long, he was suspended for a few weeks, along with his buds."

"What about you?"

"Me? I was rushed to the office, the bleeding stopped after twenty minutes, although my parents weren't happy to see me come home with a bloody nose."

"Who were the friends you were trying to help?" asked a voice, of course it was Asa, she and Rin were still here.

"Lisa was one of them," I answered, "and the other four were those knuckleheads who are behind bars right now."

They all looked at me surprised.

"This happened when I was in the thrid grade, when our friendship began, they didn't start betraying me until after grade eight."

"Surprising they forgot that," said Rin out loud.

"Well I know Lisa hasn't forgotten it, in fact she never lets me forget it."

Kaede giggled at my little joke again, it was good to see her smile like that again.

"Oh well, that's in the past, although when I did have that nosebleed, it was worse than the one I had this morning, boy did it hurt."

In a short while, I was working on my computer, making some story narrations, when Kaede came in (again, I had my door open).

"What are you doing Matthew?"

"I'm just putting some story narrations together, it's just a few small projects I work on for the Sodor Island Forums, once and a while."

"Are they hard to make?"

"Only when I'm narrating, after that, it's real easy to put together."

Kaede smiled at me again, I knew what she was thinking about, "let me guess, you have another idea for a story of us as kids, am I right?"

She nodded her head happily, "okay then, just give me a minute here, and I'll start typing away."

"Really?"

"Of course," I smiled.

It was quite common really for us to do some of these stories, and this one was starting to sound interesting.

Young Kaede had her back aganist the wall, as five bullies were closing in to beat her up, Rin was nowhere to be seen.

"Playtime girly," snickered the first boy.

"You're all ours now!" said the second boy.

"No, please leave me alone!"

"No way, now that you're here," laughed the thrid boy.

"Come on Fellas, let's play with her."

They started walking closer to Kaede, when the fifth boy felt a rock hit him in the back of the head, "who threw that?"

You should guess of course, it was me throwing small rocks at them.

"Leave Kaede alone!" I snapped, throwing more rocks at them (I threw those rocks like a baseball player throwing a baseball), "pick on someone your own size!"

"Alright, you'll do," said the second boy.

They walked away from Kaede, all of them surronded me, I only sniggered until one of them got me with a single punch to the nose...in a few seconds I was starting to bleed.

"Back to the girl," said the thrid boy, but he got nowhere, for I had grabbed him by his left foot.

"You're not finished with me yet!" I snapped.

And before anyone could react, I got up to my feet, and started fighting back, the stupid boys never got a single chance, they soon ran off, fearing me.

"Remember this punks, if anyone dares try to pick on Kaede, then they'll have to deal with me..." I nearly fell back, I lost alot of blood out of nose during that time, Kaede got me, just as I passed out.

"Someone help! Matthew's been hurt!"

In a short while, we were at the hospital, my nose was plugged up for the time being.

"It's only for a few hours," said the doctor, "don't worry about it son."

I sighed unhappily as the doctor walked out. Then another person came into the room, it was Kaede, she smiled as she looked at me, she walked up to me, and gave me a little quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Matthew," she said, "you risked your life to save mine, that was really sweet of you."

"Your welcome," I said, smiling a little, then I noticed she was looking worried, "well the doctor said I can take this thing off in a few hours, thankfully that one bully didn't break my nose off completely."

Kaede just continued to smile at me as she held my right hand. The Doctor said I could go home now, Kaede followed me all the way to my almost run done hotel home.

"Is this where you live?" she asked me.

"Yeah, it's not perfect I'll admit, but it's alot better than that house I came from."

Kaede looked over to me surprised, but then she smiled again and promised to stay with me for the next few hours.

Once we were done, Kaede checked the typing for errors, there were none once again.

"It's good," she said happily.

After she said that, I saved the story, then posted it on the Sodor Island Forums for everyone to read.

A short while later, I was online talking to my friends, (they were all on tonight), I was telling them about the 'midnight nosebleed'.

"Holy cow, Matthew," said Warrior's message, "that must have been scary, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," I answered, "I'm still feeling a little dizzy, but I'm okay."

"Weren't you scared?" asked Sierracat27.

"A little bit, but it scared Kaede alot more than me."

"Oh no, Matthew, don't tell me that you made Kaede worry," said Metamorphical's message.

"Sad to say, yes I did," I answered back, "but I did say I was sorry, I never meant to make her worry, I guess I wasn't thinking."

"Well these things happen sometimes," said Anime Boy's message, "I'm just glad you told Kaede that you were sorry, I bet she's feeling much better right now, am I right?"

"You guessed right my friend."

After the chat session, I read another chapter of the 'Station Girl-Adventures of a Sodor Teenager' series, then logged off the forums, and shut down my computer, then went over to the door.

Kaede was right out there as I opened the door. We then started hugging again, Kaede was smiling happily as she looked up to me.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Much better," I answered happily.

Kaede could see the dark lines under my eyes, she knew I was tired for being up almost all night, "well I better get off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Matthew."

She walked over to room, then looked over to me, "And I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her again, she giggled and walked into her room.

I walked back into my room, turning the lights off, and crawling into bed again, and almost instantly I fell fast asleep. Of course, you can guess the kinda dream I had tonight, it was of Kaede and myself as kids again, just hanging out, under the bright beams of the moon.


	24. Chapter 24 Surprises

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Surprises**_

First came the beatings I took on Sunday, then the nosebleed that I got from the night before, I just couldn't believe it all. Still, everything seemed to be going back to normal, as Kaede woke me up this morning.

"It's time to wake up now sleepy head," she said happily.

"I'm up," I said yawning a little.

"Did you get a good night sleep?"

"I did," I said smiling to her.

Kaede smiled happily, then walked out of my room, heading off back downstairs. I quickly got changed and headed off into the kitchen, Mr. Fuyou was looking at a newspaper, Primula was watching the television and Kaede, of course was working in the kitchen.

"How are you feeling this morning, Matthew?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"I am feeling a bit better today. All I really needed was a good night's sleep, I feel like my old self again."

Of course I was meant that literally, the bruises I had gotten on Sunday were just about gone.

"That's the thrid time in my lifetime that's happened to me, one event after another, what a life!"

Kaede once again giggled at my little joke.

After a long day of work, I went off to the grogery store to get some more food.

"Well, I think that's everything, maybe I should have asked Kaede this morning, if we needed anything."

I could only imagine of what she would say...

"If we need anything, I'll go shopping later, okay?"

"Yep, that's the kinda thing she would say for sure," I chuckled to myself. Still I walked on threw the store, looking to see if I missed anything.

"Well, if it isn't hero boy himself," said a voice from behind me, I turned around and saw it was Damon Drake.

"Hello Damon," I said.

"Hello my friend, how's life treating you?"

"Well, let's say partly good, partly bad," I then explained all about the nosebleed that occured the night before, he was shocked when he heard that.

"Trouble just seems to follow you everywhere, doesn't it?" he asked, "first those four knuckleheads go after you and now this."

"Yeah, sad to say, it does. But it's okay, I just face these problems head on."

"Good for you, tell me how's that girlfriend of yours?"

"Kaede's doing fine," I smiled, "I tell you, I'm always happy to see her, especially early in the morning."

"What?"

I sighed, then I told Damon, the whole story of what happened to me, before I came to Tokyo, then the many events that followed after that.

"You poor soul."

For crying out loud, there are those three words again, I really have no idea how many times I've heard that, to be honest, I've lost track a long time ago.

"Well, it's like I said before, 'God never closes one door, without opening another, and of course, behind that other door was Kaede."

"Lucky guy," smiled Damon.

I smiled hearing that, then I had a thought, "say Damon, why don't you drop our place for dinner, it's the least we can do for all you have done."

"Really?" I nodded my head, "thanks, oh and is it okay if I bring a friend with me?"

"Sure," I said, then I gave him directions to find the house.

In a short while, I arrived back at the house with the grogeries and quickly put them away, of course I told Kaede that I had gone to get them.

"I hope I didn't forget anything," I sighed.

"Nope, looks like you got everything," she said happily.

I sighed in relief, then I told her about Damon, and how I suggested that he could come over, "I know I should have asked you first..."

"That's okay Matthew," Kaede said still smiling, "he's more than welcome to come by tonight."

"Then, is it okay if he comes with a friend?"

"Of course," she smiled happily, "since we're going to have guests, I'm going to make a special chicken dinner."

Kaede was excited as she ran into the kitchen, "I'll give you a hand with that, Kaede," I said following her into the kitchen.

With the two of us working together, it didn't take long before we were done, by at least forty minutes. We were nearly done, when the doorbell rang.

"That must be Damon," I thought to myself.

Primula was the one who answered the door, then she lead Damon and his friend into the kitchen.

"So, who's your friend?" I asked him.

"Matthew, Kaede, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Koyuki."

Damon moved to the side, revealing the young teenage girl, with green ribbons in her brown hair and brown eyes.

"You never mentioned that you had a girlfriend," I said to Damon.

"Well, you never asked," he said, "it is okay that Koyuki is with me, isn't it?"

"Of course, it is," said Kaede, "she's welcomed here too."

"That's just what I was going to say," I said, mostly everyone laughed at that joke.

"This is a beautiful house you have," said Koyuki.

Kaede smiled happily, "thank you," she said.

In about ten minutes, we were all sitting at the table, we had to expend the table a little more, then we sat down to a nice wonderful dinner.

"This is delicous," said Koyuki, she looked over to Kaede and myself, "did you two make this?"

"We did," Kaede answered happily, "with Matthew helping me, it didn't take long to make this meal."

"Looks like your cooking lessons with Kaede have been paying off," said Mr. Fuyou.

"Yep, they sure have," I said happily.

"Koyuki," said Primula, "when did you and Damon meet?"

We all looked over to Primula surprised, Koyuki sighed a little.

"I met him, after he took my first boyfriend away to jail."

"What?" Kaede and I asked together.

"My last boyfriend was a wanted criminal, my parents sold me to him for their own protection. He did whatever he wanted with me, anytime he wanted."

"Low down scumbag," muttered Damon, of course we could hear him.

"I was always scared, until Damon came and saved me from him. He arrested him, just as he was about to do something terrible to me. He then took me into his home and ever since..."

"You might say that we've been unseperatable," finished Damon.

Mr. Fuyou, Primula, Kaede and I were all speechless after hearing that and here I thought Kaede and I had it rough as kids.

"At least you're safe now," said Mr. Fuyou after a while, "safe with someone who cares about you."

"I know," smiled Koyuki, then she looked down upset, "I never want to go threw that again."

"And you never will," said Damon, getting up from his chair, then he got down on his right knee and pulled out a small box.

"Is he going to...?" Kaede began to ask, but never finished.

"Yep, he's going to..." I said.

"Koyuki, I care about you a lot and I want to ask you, will you marry me?"

He opened up the box and inside, to Koyuki's surprise, was a small diamond ring, she almost burst into tears, when at last she said...

"Yes, I will marry you!"

She got up from her chair, then Damon got up and they hugged.

"How sweet," smiled Kaede.

Then Damon looked over to us, "Matthew, I want to ask you to be my best man for the wedding."

"Me?" I asked, "well, sure."

Then they sat back down and we continued to eat the dinner, then afterwords, I helped Kaede clean the dishes. Soon afterwords, Koyuki and Damon had to go.

"Thank you so much for the great meal," smiled Koyuki, "we really enjoyed it."

"Your welcome," smiled Kaede.

"Now Matthew," said Damon, "make sure you keep Kaede safe, okay?"

I smiled and chuckled, "you know I will."

With that said, they walked off back to Damon's police car and left for their house.

The next day, I arrived on the set of 'Tech Corner', Al was already there and he was humming.

"Hey Al, since when do you hum when you're working?" I asked.

"I hum when I'm in a good mood," he answered.

"Well, you sure are in a good mood," I then told Al about what happened between Damon and Koyuki, "their wedding is going to be in June, and I have to be Damon's best man."

"You lucky person," said Al, then he went back to work on his project (he was making a model of a boat), again he started humming.

"Alright I have to know, what is going on?"

Al looked all around, then he looked back at me, "if I tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Not even Kaede?"

"Well, you can tell her, but nobody else, okay?"

"You have my word, buddy!"

Al sighed, he looked around and then finally, "Sana and I have finally decided it's time to start a family."

"Wait are you saying what I think you're going to say?"

"Yep, Sana's pregant!"

"You're joking, right?"

"Nope, I'm serious!"

I couldn't believe it, "alright buddy! Way to go! You're going to become a father...are you excited?"

"Excited isn't the right word to use," he said happily, "I'm overjoyed!"

After that talk, Al didn't say a word about his future child, and I promised not to say a word and I was holding true to my word.

Of course, I told Kaede (since Al said I could), she was overjoyed too to hear it.

"Just remember, this is just between us, Al and Sana, okay?"

"Okay," she said happily.

Finally, Saturday came. The air was a little chilly, still this didn't bother Kaede or I as we went out on another date, we haven't gone out on a date in a while.

We went off to the megamall, (Mr. Fuyou was resting back at the house, and Primula was hanging out with the twins again).

"This kinda reminds me of our first date, remember?"

"Of course, I do," smiled Kaede, "it was so beautiful, I really enjoyed spending the day with you. Of course, I enjoy spending every moment of every day with you."

I smiled when Kaede said that, "you took the words right out of my mouth there, Kaede."

We both started laughing at that joke.

Once at the mall, we both walked over to the photo booth to have our pictures taken, two other people were using it first, when they came out, we were in for a surprise.

"Rin?" gasped Kaede.

"Asa?" I gasped too.

"Well isn't this a surprise," giggled Asa, "all of us meeting here again."

"This week sure has been full of surprises," I said, "this sure beats the boring weeks back in Markham, or in Stouffville." Once again, Kaede giggled at my joke.

"So are you two on another date?" asked Asa, looking over to Kaede, "you can tell us."

"We are," answered Kaede.

"And I guess you two are as well, am I right?" I asked them.

"You guessed right," answered Rin, "Asa and I wanted to spend some time together, after the long boring school week."

"You should be thankful you aren't going to my old high school Rin, trust me, you wouldn't like it there, you'd be bored out of your mind."

"Was it really that bad?" asked Asa.

"Nope, ten times worse," I answered.

"Do you know about this, Kaede?"

"Of course I do," she answered, "Matthew used to tell me on the chatroom all the time."

"Is there anything you didn't talk about on the chatroom?" asked Rin.

"You asked us that question once before Rin," I said, "of course, I never did give an answer, there are some things, we didn't talk about on the chatroom, it's better to tell in person."

"Like the night of your first kiss, right?" asked Asa.

"Yep, there was something I told Kaede..."

"And I promised not to say anything to anyone about it," she said, she then wrapped her right arm around my left arm, I started blushing and smiling.

"Ah, you two are so cute together," smiled Asa, "you are definetly meant for each other."

We both smiled after hearing that.

For the rest of the day, Kaede and I walked around the huge megamall, till around three, when we started walking home, and like on my second day, Kaede stopped.

"Is something wrong, Kaede?" I asked.

This time, there were no tears, Kaede walked up to me, and placed her head softly on my chest, "nothing's wrong Matthew," she said, "everything's just perfect, the way it is."

"I'm glad to hear that," I smiled, wrapping my arms around her.

Then we felt something come down, it was soft, but it wasn't rain, very surprising, it was starting to snow, but very lightly.

Kaede and I looked up at the skies, then we looked to each other, with our eyes locked on each other, and then we kissed on the lips again.

After our kiss, we looked out towards the view of the ocean, it was a wonderful sight with the snow coming down and seeing the endless ocean. I still had my arms around Kaede, as she stood in front of me.

"It's beautiful," she said.

"It is," I agreed with her, then from out of nowhere, a few tears came to my eyes.

"Is something wrong Matthew?"

"I was just thinking about where I orginally came from, when I was back in Markham, Stouffville or anywhere in Canada, I was a nobody. I was only seen as a punching bag...but here, I fell like a somebody, for once in my lifetime, I actually fell happiness."

"Oh Matthew," said Kaede softly, I was now sitting on the dockside, looking out to the ocean, with a few tears coming down from my eyes, then I felt Kaede's arms wrap around me.

"When I'm with you Kaede, I feel happiness, kindness and loved. I don't fell lonely anymore."

Kaede let go for the second, I got back to my feet, "to me, Kaede, you changed my life for the better, I'm a new man from the boy people would take adventage of a long time ago, I don't ever want to go back to that."

"You don't have to," said Kaede, now she was starting to cry, "stay with me, I promise I won't leave your side ever."

"Thank you," I said, then we both wrapped our arms around each other, as we hugged for a while.

At last, we came home, holding hands again and both of us smiling throughout that time.

"You never have to be alone ever again, Matthew," said Kaede.

"Thank you," I smiled, "and you don't need to be alone ever again either, cause you know I'll be here for you...always."

"Thank you," she said happily.

As soon as we got inside, we both got to work on making dinner. Then after we were done eating, I helped Kaede to clean the dishes.

"I'll wash them this time," I said, "I sometimes crack the plates when drying them."

Kaede giggled again, she remembered when I said that on my first night, and even now, it was still funny.

After that, we went into the living room, I was still teaching Kaede how to sing, she was doing alot better this time around.

"All those lessons are paying off, Kaede," I said.

"Really?"

"Of course," I smiled happily, "you're becoming a great singer."

Kaede smiled happily, she was even blushing at this time.

"Well, I think that's enough practise for tonight," I said, "let's take a break okay?"

"Alright," she smiled happily.

I went into the kitchen to get us some water to drink and some snacks, while we were watching a new romance anime series called 'Destined Yes or No'.

Since this was the first episode, it was mostly introducing us to the characters, then the story really began.

"Something tells me that boy's going to get his butt kicked," I said.

Sure enough, I was right, the boy was hoping to hug the girl he loved, but instead he got punched to the ground.

"Ouch, that's going to leave a mark," I said.

"Why did she do that?" asked Kaede.

"Well, it's obvious, she's not ready to be loved, I guess his hug took her by surprise."

"She must have been hurt by another boy before," sighed Kaede.

"Kinda similair to Koyuki, I mean that girl was tortuered throughout most of her teenage years, until she was saved by Damon."

"That's true," she said.

"Still something tells me that this boy is in for a worst punishment from that girl, real soon."

In a short while, we were changed into our pyjamas, then we had our hugging moment again (Mr. Fuyou and Primula were already fast asleep by now).

"Kaede, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I love to," she said happily.

She went into her room and got one of her pillows, I had checked out the Sodor Island Forums, only to find nobody on there tonight, so I checked out another 'Single Story and Episode Idea' then logged off and shut down the computer, and got into bed, just as Kaede came in with her pillow.

She smiled at me, as we slept face to face again, I smiled back at her.

"See you tomorrow," she said.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I said, winking at her, she of course giggled, like she always does when I wink at her.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

"Good night."

"Good night."

Then we finally fell asleep, with my right hand holding onto her left hand, all night long.


	25. Chapter 25 Birthday

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Birthday**_

It was mostly quiet in my bedroom again on this normal Sunday morning, that was until something went blaring into my ears...it was an airhorn.

"Ow! That's loud!" I groaned getting up, much to my surprise, it was Primula waking me up.

"I'm sorry to do that," she said, "but I needed to talk to you alone, it's really important...it's about this Tuesday."

"This Tuesday?" I asked, "oh that's right, it's Kaede's birthday, am I right?"

"That's right," she said.

"So what are you getting for her?"

"A beautiful pink dress. Her father is going to help me get it for her."

"Sounds like a good gift," I said, then I went quiet, cause I could hear Kaede coming towards my room (I'm still overall surprised that she gets up so early in the morning).

"Is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, everything's okay," said Primula.

"Yeah, although I feel like I have a siren going off in my head," I groaned, "Primula, next time you decide to wake me up, tap me on the shoulder, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

Kaede smiled and giggled, "well anyways, there's a nice warm breakfast waiting downstairs."

"I'll be down in a minute," I said.

Kaede walked out of my room, then headed off back downstairs.

"Can I ask you, Matthew, what are you going to get Kaede for her birthday?"

"Ah," I thought for a minute, "you know, I really have no idea, but I'm sure to think of something soon."

"Better think of something quick, Kaede's birthday is on Tuesday," Primula then turned around and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

After breakfast, I decided to go out to find a present for Kaede, only I had no idea what to get for her.

"I should know what she likes," I thought to myself, "so why can't I think of anything good to get her?"

Just as I walked along past some stores, I just happen to run into Mr. Fuyou, who was leaving a clothing store.

"Let me guess, you were in there getting Kaede's gift, am I right?"

"That is correct, Matthew," he said, showing me just what it was, "I know Kaede's had her eye on this item for a long time," it was a beautifully home made sweater.

"Kaede's definetly going to love that," I said.

"I hope so," said Mr. Fuyou, "but tell me Matthew, what are you going to get for her birthday?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that I'll come up with something soon."

Mr. Fuyou then set off back to the house, while I continued on with my walk, still thinking over what might be the perfect gift.

I decided to check out the flea market to see if I could find anything...no sooner had I gotten there, then I felt someone slap me on the back...again!

"I thought I asked you to take it easy," I said, looking up.

"Well you know me Matthew," it was Lisa again, smiling as per usual, "slapping you is a part of my personality."

"Which hasn't changed since I first met you," I groaned, getting back up.

"So what are you doing here, Matthew?"

"Well, I'm here to get something for Kaede, you see it's her birthday on Tuesday and..."

"It's her birthday this Tuesday?" gasped Lisa, slapping me on the back again, really hard.

"Yes, it's her birthday this Tuesday," I answered back groaning loudly, "the only problem is, I don't know what to get for her."

"You mean, you don't know what to get her? What kind of a boyfriend are you?"

"A good one, perhaps," I answered, "I do know what she likes, I'm just not sure if she'll like what I give her."

"I'm sure, she'll like whatever you give her."

"I hope so," I muttered to myself.

I continued to walk on for quite a while, looking in different stores, but nothing I saw would be good enough (that's what I was thinking). When I was back in Canada, the only time I got presents for a woman would be my mother's gifts, and she never liked them.

"Makes me wonder why sometimes," I muttered again.

I had thought about music CDs with love songs, then maybe a romance movie or romance novel, but none of those were good enough.

"I just don't know."

I continued walking along, until I came around the corner to 'Flora' and there was Asa Shigure, who had finished her shift for the day.

"Oh, hello Matthew," she said.

"Hi Asa," I said.

She then looked behind me, "where's Kaede, I thought you always go out with her."

"Well Kaede is with Primula, they're getting grogeries, I'm out here taking a small walk and thinking..."

"About what?"

"About what to get Kaede for her birthday, but so far, nothing I've seen in the stores would be good enough to be the perfect gift."

"The gift doesn't have to be perfect," said Asa, "it's the thought that counts."

"I used to believe that, until I saw the look on my mother's face, she never liked any of the gifts I gave her on her birthday, mother's day or christmas, she always hated them and always said so to my face, everytime."

"She doesn't sound like a good mother to me."

"She's fine, it's my father that's worse, if he didn't get what he wanted, then he would really get mad, and trust me, it's better not to see him mad."

Asa just went silent, she was overall surprised.

"Then of course, would be the four knuckleheads, when they were my friends, the only person who really appreacited the gifts I gave was Lisa and half the time, whatever I got her would be video games and movies."

"Well, that's one way to tell Lisa apart from me," giggled Asa.

"There's that and Lisa slaps me, where you only slap Rin."

Both of us laughed at that little joke for a short while, "not to worry," I said afterwords, "I'm sure that I'll find the perfect gift for Kaede."

"Just remember it's the thought that counts," said Asa, then she walked away.

I still wasn't sure about that.

As I walked off back to the house, I was still thinking over the perfect gift, I know that Primula was getting Kaede a beautiful dress and her father had already gotten her a home made sweater. I kept on thinking about it for a while, until at last I came home, looking tired.

"I have to find something tomorrow," I thought to myself, "I'll head off to the stores after the show is over for the day."

I was just walking back to my bedroom, when I noticed Kaede sitting on her bed, looking at a picture that she had in a picture frame.

"What's that you got there, Kaede?" I asked.

"It's a picture of my mother," she answered, "she got to celebrate my birthday just before she...passed away."

The picture was showing Kaede at the age of seven, she was smiling, and her mother stood beside her, smiling too. Her hair wasn't long at all, she had no ribbons, blue eyes and her hair was brown, but fainter than say, mine.

"Isn't she beautiful?" asked Kaede, then some tears came to her eyes.

"It's okay Kaede," I said, I wrapped my arms around her, giving her a hug.

"I miss her alot Matthew," she said, "every day, I miss her."

I knew how much Kaede loved her mother, she often told me on the chatroom that it was her mother who spent more time with her, even more than Rin or her own father...that was until the night she died.

Kaede cried for a little bit longer, then finally she stopped crying, and smiled to me, "thank you," she said, "I always fell better, knowing you're here."

"I'm just glad I can help," I smiled.

Kaede placed her picture back on her dresser than walked off back to the kitchen. I headed off back to my bedroom, I sat down in my chair, still thinking.

In an hour or so, I was on the computer, talking with my friends on the Sodor Island Forums again, I had of course told them that Kaede's birthday was on Tuesday, some of them were excited to hear that.

"What are you planning on getting her?" asked danparker's message.

"I'm going to get her a beautiful dress, it's all I can think of that would be the perfect gift to her."

"You should know that it's the thought that counts, Matthew."

"Maybe so, but after living with my parents and having those four knuckleheads as friends, it made me think twice about that, a long time ago."

"Well, I'm sure that Kaede will love your gift no matter what," said Anime Boy's message.

"I hope so," I replied back.

After the chat session, I logged off the forums, hugged Kaede before she went to bed, then shut down my computer, turned off the lights, crawled into bed and went off to sleep.

After the show was done for the day, and after locking everything up, I headed off to the store to find a perfect dress for Kaede.

"I only wish I could give her something else as well," I sighed to myself.

After that purchase, I came back to the house, only Mr. Fuyou was there at the moment. So I went up to my bedroom, and hid Kaede's gift in my closet.

Kaede and Primula came in five minutes later, I could see that Kaede wasn't happy.

"I wonder what's gotten her so sad, all of the sudden," I thought to myself.

Kaede remained quiet throughout the night. She was quiet while cooking, she was quiet when we were eating and she was quiet when we were all in the living room, later on.

An hour later, I soon found out, it was because Kaede still missed her mother, she was sitting on her bed again, looking at that picture, I knocked on her door.

"Come in," she said.

"Is everything okay Kaede?"

"Of course," she said, with a few tears coming down, "everything's okay."

I sat down next to her, she looked over to me, then she placed her right hand on my left hand, then she smiled again.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?"

"I am," smiled Kaede, wiping away the tears, "especially since you're here."

I smiled, then I had to ask, "Kaede, I have to ask, what would you like for a birthday present?"

"I would love anything you give me, Matthew...because it came from you, from the boy I love with my heart and soul." Then she wrapped her arms around me, "I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too, Kaede," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

After that small hug, I went back to my room, then in an hour, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, then we said goodnight to each other.

"I'll see you in the morning," smiled Kaede.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, she giggled and went into her room.

I however, didn't go to sleep, just yet. I was thinking about what I kept on hearing from everyone and finally hearing those words from Kaede.

"There is something else I can give you Kaede," I smiled. I went onto the computer, and opened up the Microsoft Word program again, "I know you're going to love this."

In the morning (November 10th), just before breakfast, we were all downstairs, giving Kaede all the gifts we got for her. She opened up the one from her father.

"Oh thank you daddy," she said happily, "I love this sweater."

Mr. Fuyou smiled happily, then Primula gave Kaede her gift.

"I hope you'll like it."

Kaede opened up the present, "it's beautiful," she said, looking at the dress, "thank you Rimu."

"Your welcome," she said, then everyone looked over to me.

"Well Kaede, over the last couple of days, I was thinking about getting you the perfect gift, but at first I couldn't think of anything till Sunday night, but after you said you'll like anything I give you, I thought then there was something else that I could give you..."

I handed her the present, she opened it and found the dress and the extra gift.

"I know how much you like the stories of us as kids, so I made a special birthday story, just for you."

Kaede stared at the two gifts, then I saw some tears appear in her eyes, but she was still smiling.

"Thank you Matthew," she got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around me, "I love these gifts!"

"Your welcome Kaede," I said happily, as I wrapped my arms around her.

Both Mr. Fuyou and Primula were happy to see us like this, then I whispered into her right ear, "Happy Birthday, Kaede."

Kaede smiled happily, "thank you."

After our hugging, we went into the living room, Mr. Fuyou said that he was going to make breakfast this time, while Kaede and I read the story together.

On the day of her ninth birthday, Kaede went into her room, crying into her pillows.

"I'm sorry sweetie," said her father, "I know it's your special day, but we were just a little busy."

"Can I be alone for a while?" she asked.

"Of course," he said, shutting the door.

Poor Kaede cried once again into her pillow, until she heard something hit her window door, not once, but twice. She slowly got up, opened the door and looked around to see who it was.

"Down here, Kaede!" called a voice, of course it was the young me that was waving to her.

"Matthew?"

"Just give me a second, I'm coming up!" I threw a rope with a hook of it, till it caught something.

"Be careful," she called. I climbed up very carefully, till at last I was face to face to her, "what are you doing here?"

"To see you of course," I said, "I heard it's your special day, happy birthday."

"Thank you," she said, "you're the first person to say that to me today."

"What?"

"Everyone's been too busy today, so they forgot about my birthday," she then burst into tears again.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," I said, rubbing her gently on the back, "but I didn't forget about your birthday, in fact I got you a little something."

I pulled a small present out of my backpack and gave it to Kaede.

"I hope you'll like it," she opened it up and to her surprise, it was a pink dress, "I know it's not much, but I thought that..."

I couldn't finish what I was saying, for Kaede wrapped her arms around me, hugging me tight, but gently, "I love it, thank you Matthew!"

"Your welcome," I said, wrapping my arms around her.

"Do you mind if I try it on?" she asked.

"Of course."

I waited outside, and a few minutes later, there was the nine year old Kaede, wearing the beautiful pink dress, "what do you think?"

"It looks wonderful on you," I smiled.

"Thank you Matthew, but I have to know, how did you get it?"

"I worked for a while at a store, then once I had made enough money, I bought you the dress. From the moment I saw that dress in the store window, I knew what to get you for your birthday."

"I love this dress, just like I love you Matthew."

She came up to me again and hugged me again, I then wrapped my arms around her.

"Oh, there's one more thing," I said, reaching into my bag, "I know it's not a big birthday cake...but I tired to get you something else special."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

I then placed candles on the cake, then lit all nine candles, (it helps to be living in a rundown hotel, there's always plenty of matches laying around) "happy birthday Kaede," I said happily, Kaede smiled, then she blew the candles out.

Then I gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face.

"Happy birthday, Kaede," I said again.

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled happily, then we sat outside of her room, enjoying the small piece of cake that I brought.

"So what do you think of the story?" I asked.

"I love it," smiled Kaede, "how long did it take you to make the story?"

"About thirty minutes," I answered, "but that's okay, I enjoyed making that story."

Kaede continued to smile again, both of our eyes were locked on each other, we would have kissed again, had it not been for Primula calling us for breakfast.

"Shall we?" I asked, holding my left hand to her, she grabbed it with her right hand as she got to her feet. Then we walked off to the kitchen, still holding hands.

A few hours, after the girls came back from school, we all went out to dinner, where we met up with Rin, Asa, Sia, Nerine, Kareha, Mayumi, Itsuki, Al, Sana, Damon, Koyuki, Mr. Quinten, Lisa and finally Max and Monty.

"Happy birthday Kaede!" everyone all cheered out.

"Thank you everyone," smiled Kaede.

First we had dinner, then after words, everyone else gave Kaede all the gifts they had gotten her, she really liked every one of them.

"How do feel Kaede?" asked Rin, "being ninteen years old?"

"I feel the same as I was, when I was eighteen," she giggled, everyone laughed.

"Well one thing's for sure," said Lisa (who so happened to be sitting on one side of me, Kaede was on the other side), "when Matthew's birthday comes up, we're going to give him a birthday he won't forget."

To prove it, she slapped the back of my head, my face went splat into the soup.

"Thanks alot Lisa, remind to return you the favour on your birthday."

Mostly everyone was laughing, Kaede was trying hard not to laugh, but she couldn't help it, and you know what, I couldn't blame her, I had to laugh too. I then cleaned my face with a clothe.

"On a serious note," continued Lisa, "I have to ask you, Kaede, what did Matthew give you this morning?"

"He gave me the best kind of gift, I could ever ask for," she said smiling at me, and holding my right hand. I smiled back, both of us started blushing at that very moment, then she told them what I gave her.

Music started playing on the small little dancefloor that the resturant had, the song was 'How Do I Live' by 'Trisha Yearwood'.

"Shall we?" I asked.

"I love to," smiled Kaede.

We both walked over to the dancefloor, joining many of the others couples there. Sana and Al came up next, followed by Rin and Asa, and finally Damon and Koyuki.

Kaede and I danced slowly round and round, as the music went on playing.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede. Happy birthday."

"Thank you," she smiled, then in front of all the people in the resturant, we kissed on the lips again. Everyone looked at us with happy looks, even Itsuki was happy for us.

"I will admit this," he said, "they sure are a romantic couple, they were meant to be together."

"For once, Itsuki," said Mayumi, "I agree with you."

Both Kaede and I heard that, but still we kissed for a bit longer, then we went back to dancing. This is one birthday that I am sure Kaede will never forget as one of the best birthdays, she's ever had.


	26. Chapter 26 Home

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Home**_

"Alright now, keep those fingers crossed boys, I'm going to start the car up."

Al, Max and Damon were helping me to work on the car on that very next day (Monty was hanging out with Primula in the back yard).

"Come on you!" I said, the car's engine however wouldn't start up probably.

"Boy, listen to that baby pur," sniggered Max, I glared over to him angerily.

"What did we do wrong, Matthew?" asked Al.

"I have no idea, it could be the spark plugs, or maybe the gas line..."

"Could be you," sniggered Max.

"Ease up wingnut!" I snapped, (as you might have guessed, I had just said a line from 'Home Improvement), "alright guys, let's take a five minute break, then we'll back onto working on the car."

"Ah Matthew," said Damon, "would it be okay if I left right now, I have to get on with my patrol."

"Of course, Damon," I said.

"Actually, I need to go as well," said Al, "I need to be with Sana right now, is that okay Matthew?"

"Of course, I don't blame you Al for wanting to spend some quality time with your loved one. It's fine by me."

"Thanks buddy!"

Damon left for his car, then drove away, Al left after him.

"Well, maybe I'll go find my brother and beat him up," said Max.

"Hey, what did I say to you before about you two beating each other up?" I called out, still Max didn't listen to me, "boys," I muttered to myself and headed off inside.

I had just walked into the kitchen, only to find Mr. Fuyou in there, washing some of the dishes.

"How's the car coming along, Matthew?" he asked.

"It's coming along nicely, the only problem is that we can't get the car to start up, I'm thinking that we might have our ignestion switches on backwards, I don't know."

Then I had to ask, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling much better, spending the last couple of weeks here has really helped me to recover ever since the accident. Plus, I enjoyed spending some time with my daughter."

"That's good to hear...anyways speaking of Kaede, where is she?"

"I think she's upstairs, cleaning up her room, I think I don't know."

"You're her father, you're suppose to know these things," we both laughed at that.

Kaede was sitting on her bed, looking over some papers, they were of course the many stories that we wrote up together.

"You really like those stories don't you?" I asked.

"Yes," she answered, then she looked back to the papers, "in the last couple of stories, your younger self said he was living in a rundown hotel."

"Yeah well, I had to come up with something and a rundown hotel was the best kinda shelter that a young kid could ask for."

"Maybe," said Kaede, then she pulled out some more sheets, "remember when we did the halloween story and my younger self asked if the younger Matthew would like to move in with...me."

"Yes, I remember that..."

"Matthew," she said, before I could say anything else, she asked me, "could we..."

"Of course, we can," I answered, before she could ask the rest of the question, I knew what she was going to say.

We walked back to my room, I started up the computer, opened up the Microsoft Word program, then after writing in the title 'Home', we began the new story.

Just one week after Kaede's ninth birthday, the little girl was sitting on her bed, on this warm sunny day, she looked out the window, then she started to cry.

Meanwhile, downstairs, the doorbell rang, Mr. Fuyou opened it, only to find me on the other side.

"Hello Matthew," he said.

"Hello sir," my younger self said, walking inside, "I was wondering if you knew where Kaede is, she told me yesterday that she was going to meet me at the park, yet she's not there."

"That's odd," said Mr. Fuyou, "she told me that she was going out to see you."

"She's in her room," said Rin, walking past, "she said that she didn't feel like going out today."

"Something must be wrong if Kaede didn't want to go out today," said Mr. Fuyou.

"Sir," I said, "would it be okay if I went upstairs and see what's wrong?"

"Of course, Matthew."

I walked up the stairs, then stopped outside the closed door of Kaede's room, I knocked on the door, "Kaede, it's me Matthew, is everything okay?"

For a while, she didn't say anything...then, "come in Matthew."

I opened the door, Kaede was still looking out the window, I could see her reflection, she was upset, cause there were some tears coming down from her eyes.

"Kaede?" she slowly turned around to face me, "did I do something to make you sad?"

"No," she answered softly, but sadly.

"Then why are you sad?" I asked.

The younger Kaede didn't say anything, instead she walked slowly towards me, then she ran to me, "MATTHEW!" she cried, knocking me down to the ground, then she kissed me on the lips, but not in a happy way.

"Kaede, what's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want you to go!" she said, then she kissed me again.

"Go? Go where?" I asked.

Kaede didn't say anything, she just placed her head on my right shoulder and burst into tears, "I heard my daddy say that I'm not allowed to see you anymore!"

"What?" I asked, but was cut off again by another sad kiss.

"I don't want to lose you Matthew, I love you!"

She burst into tears again, I wrapped my left arm around her, all the while, I was using my right arm to keep me sitting up.

"Kaede sweetie," called another voice, it was her father, he and Rin had come to see what was going on. Kaede looked at him with the tears rushing down her face.

"I don't want to lose him!" she said to him, almost sounding angry, but was really sad.

"Oh Kaede, you're not going to lose him."

"But I heard you say so!"

"No, you didn't hear all I had said, I was talking to Rin about this just the other day, after you told me that Matthew lives in a rundown hotel...that is where you live, am I right Matthew?"

"It is," I answered, "it's the best kinda home for one person who's alone, but it does get lonely sometimes."

"I thought so," then he looked his daughter in the eyes, "it's true you heard me say that you won't be seeing Matthew, but you didn't hear everything."

"What did you say?" asked Kaede, calming down a little.

"What I said was, is that you won't need to go see him, cause we were going to ask him if he would like to move in with us."

"What?" Kaede and I asked together.

"Yes," he answered, "both Rin and I were discussing it, a couple of nights ago and we did agree to asking you Matthew, if you would like to move in with us."

I didn't know what to say, but just by looking into Kaede's cute blue eyes, I knew what to say.

"Mr. Fuyou, I would be honoured to move in."

"Are you serious?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I mean it," I smiled.

"Oh Matthew!" she cried and hugged me again.

"Alright then Matthew," smiled Mr. Fuyou, then he told me the rules, I agreed to all of them and promised to obey them, "now, which room would you like?"

I looked over to him kinda surprised, "I get to chose?"

"Yes, Matthew," he chuckled, "you could either have a room to yourself, or I could place another bed in Rin's room or..." (what he said next surprised me)..."you could sleep in here with Kaede."

I didn't know what to say, I'd be with the girl I love all the time, I'd be sleeping with her and living with her...then at last I smiled and said, "I would like to be in this room with Kaede."

"You do know that there won't be a lot of room for you two if I move the other bed in here."

"Actually, an air matress will do, I don't mind sleeping on the floor."

"Alright then," smiled Mr. Fuyou, then he got up to his feet, and walked out.

Kaede just smiled at me, small tears appeared but that smile never went away, then after she got back to her feet, she helped me up.

"I'm sorry for knocking you over like that," she said.

"That's okay, Kaede," I said, "I'm glad that you told me, why you were sad. You know that I will always do my best to cheer you up."

"I know that."

She then walked over to me and gave me a hug, then I hugged her back.

"I love you Matthew, I will always love you."

I smiled as a couple of tears came out from my eyes, then very softly I whispered, "I love you too Kaede, I will always love you."

"Thank you," she smiled happily.

In a few short hours, I had brought over the many things I had (I didn't have that much), then after that, Kaede and I headed off to the park to swing on the swings.

"Do you remember when we first met?" asked Kaede

"Of course, I do," I smiled back, "I remember that day well, cause it was the first day where I didn't alone anymore...I felt happiness that day."

"So did I."

"As I remember, Rin didn't show up, he just left you here by yourself...and then I dropped in...literaly."

Both of us started laughed, "you were such a gentleman," smiled Kaede, "but then after that day, I didn't see you for a year."

"Yeah, well I had to go back to Canada, but I kept on hoping for the day where I would return to see you again, and sure enough, I did...only to hear some bad news."

"My mother's passing away and I passed out during the funeral."

For a while, we were both silent, then she looked over to me again, "then I remember hearing your voice, and that woke me up."

"I was just trying to help, you know."

"I know that, and you did help in more ways then I'll ever be able to repay you."

"Kaede," I said, still smiling, "you don't need to repay me, I'm always glad to help...it brings a smile to my face, just seeing you smile. You always brighten up my day, no matter what, you are the everything in my life."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I got up from my swing, and pushed Kaede up and down on her swing, as she called out 'higher'.

That night, when we were all heading off to bed, Kaede had to ask her father a serious question, "can Matthew sleep with me in my bed tonight?" All three of us looked at her surprised.

"Of course Kaede," he said, "as long as Matthew agrees."

"Of course I do," I said, smiling.

"Alright then," said Mr. Fuyou, "it's okay by me."

So when it was time to go to bed, Kaede and I slept in the bed, side by side, facing each other.

"I love you so much," smiled Kaede.

"And I love you so much too," I said happily, then both of our hands reached out (her right hand and my left hand), and held onto each other and then came the small kiss.

After the kiss, I got up and turned the lights out, and then fell fast asleep with Kaede's right hand still holding my left hand, it was then I truely did feel like I was home.

By the time, we were finished writing the story, there were small tears coming from not only Kaede's eyes, but mine as well.

"That was so beautiful," said Kaede.

"Yeah," I said agreeing with her, "it's so good that I can't think of any words to describe it."

I then got up from my chair, Kaede walked forward towards me, by now the tears were coming out (from both of our eyes), I wrapped my arms around her as we hugged.

"Matthew, if you want, you can share that story with everyone on the forums."

"Are you sure Kaede?"

She nodded her head and smiled at me, then she got up on her toes and whispered into my left ear, "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back to her.

We continued to hug for sometime, I could tell that Kaede was really happy to be with me, and I of course was happy to be with her.

"Kaede, would you like to dance with me?" I asked.

"I love to," she smiled, I went over to my computer and played two songs, the first was 'Picture of You' by 'Boyzone' and the one song, Kaede loves the most, 'My Heart Will Go On' by 'Celine Dion'.

We danced throughout that entire time and towards the end of Kaede's favourite song, we both kissed on the lips again until the song was done.

"Matthew," said Kaede, "I'm glad that you came here."

"Well I'm glad to be here, Kaede."

"I don't know how I could have gone on without you in my life, after Rin picked Asa and moved out, I felt like my whole world was caving in on me...until you told me that everything was going to be okay, and you were right."

"I know the feeling, considering that I was disowned by my parents, fired from my job and I was going to lose my home, I too felt like my whole world was caving in on me, until you invited me here...after that, I knew that everything was going to be okay. Thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome," she smiled, then she said "thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome."

An hour later, we were all outside again, this time it was Mr. Fuyou, Kaede, Primula, the twins and myself, "alright now, hopefully we can get this car running again. Keep your fingers crossed."

Everyone did, I turned the keys and at last...the car started up!

"YES!"

We all cheered with delight as it finally started. It was running perfectly as Mr. Fuyou took it for a small drive around the block, then came back smiling.

"Amazing work, it's almost like driving a new car," smiled Mr. Fuyou.

"Good work Matthew," smiled Kaede, giving me a small kiss on the right side of the face.

I was just speechless at that very moment.

Of course, now with the car fixed, Mr. Fuyou was ready to go again, "I promise you that I'll try to stop by before Christmas," he said to Kaede.

"Just be careful out there," she said to him.

"I will," he smiled, Kaede was just happy to see her father feeling all better that she gave him a big hug, and he hugged her back.

"See you all later!" he said, then he looked towards me, "Matthew, make sure you stay out of danger."

"You know I will," I chuckled, the girls and the twins started laughing, then with a wave goodbye, Mr. Fuyou got into his car and drove away.

"I hope he'll be okay," said Kaede.

"Oh I'm sure that he will," I said, trying to ensure her.

Once again, Kaede made a wonderful meal tonight, it was delicous as per usual. After dinner, I helped Kaede clean the dishes, and like before, I was washing and she dried them, even Primula offered to help (Max and Monty had already gone home after Mr. Fuyou left).

While we were working, we heard the phone ring, "I'll get it," said Primula, then a minute later, she came over to us, "it's Ms. Ama, she wants to talk to Kaede."

"To me?"

"Go ahead Kaede, I'll finish up here," I said.

"Alright," she said and went to talk on the phone. I was soon done by the time Kaede came back into the kitchen, "she wants to talk to you now," she said to me.

I walked out of the kitchen and walked over to the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello Matthew," she said, "how are you doing, I haven't seen you or spoken to you for a while."

"Well you know, life's events play out and all, and I don't always get time to get out, other than to work. Anyways, I'm doing just fine...actually, I'm perfectly happy."

"You sure sound happy, of course Kaede told me about the little misadventures you had lately."

"Oh yeah, the four knuckleheads I once called my friends threatening her, and then they tried to attack me, then my father coming here...oh, boy! And of course, I can't forget the nosebleed from a few nights ago."

Before Ms. Ama could say anything, I said, "I know what you're going to say, 'you poor soul' right?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said, (to be honest, I always know when someone is going to say that, after hearing it so many times).

"Well I hope you're enjoying your stay here."

"I sure am, after all, I am living here with the girl I love."

"You're really lucky," said Ms. Ama, giggling a little, "make sure you take care of her, okay?"

"I will," I said.

After the little chat, I went into the living room to watch some television with Kaede and Primula.

A little while later, I was online, chating with all friends, Metamorphical, Warrior, jamesfan, danparker, Anime Boy and Sierracat27 were all on tonight.

"I'm glad to hear you finally got the car running again," said Warrior's message.

"So does this mean that Mr. Fuyou has gone back to work?" asked Anime Boy's message.

"Yes it does mean that Mr. Fuyou has gone back to work," I replied back.

Then the topic of discussion changed to the story that was posted earlier today.

"I loved reading that story," said Sierracat27's message.

"I was nearly crying my eyes out after reading this story," said Metamorphical's message.

"You wrote up a great story my friend," said danparker's message.

"Well thanks, but I think most of those thanks should go to Kaede, for she and I wrote those stories together."

"I hope that you're relationship will last forever, Matthew," said jamesfan's message, "you two seem to be a perfect couple." That's what everyone else said as well.

"Oh don't you worry, my friends, my relationship with Kaede is as strong as ever. I will always love Kaede, for now and forever, I promise."

After that chat session, I read some more episode adaptations, then Kaede came in (as usual, I had my door open), I got up from my chair and I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me.

"Matthew, would you like to sleep with me tonight?" she asked.

"I love to," I smiled.

I logged off the forums, shut down the computer, grabbed a pillow, turned off the lights and walked into Kaede's room.

As I layed there, beside her, I smiled happily, she smiled too. Once again, our two hands reached out for each other, then they held onto each other.

"I'll see you in the morning," she smiled.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, giving her a little wink, and once again, she giggled.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Then we finally closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, and our hands holding onto each other, all threw the night.


	27. Chapter 27 Blizzard

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Blizzard**_

It is now been at least four months since I first came to Tokyo, and life at this point couldn't be sweeter. Especially when Kaede came into my room on this cold day (January 15th 2010) and woke me up, the way she always does.

"It's time to wake up, sleepy head," she smiled happily.

I got up slowly, revealing my sleepy face, "I'm up, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," Kaede then turned around and walked out of my room, closing the door behind her.

As I slowly got up, I looked outside, and noticed there was more snow on the ground, which is no surprising for this time of year, considering that the snow came on December 9th 2009.

Anyways, I got out of bed, got changed and headed off downstairs, Kaede was working in the kitchen again and Primula was watching the television.

"There's a huge blizzard coming tonight," said Primula.

It was true, the news reporter was talking about the blizzard.

"I'm sure we'll be fine," I said, "as long as we make it back before that blizzard comes", then I looked over to Kaede, "how many blizzards have we had since the snow came?"

Kaede didn't know, "three," answered Primula, "we've had three so far."

"Surprising," I sighed, "back in Canada, it's a rare thing to see a blizzard, I don't know why...considering the fridgid cold temperatures there."

"Cold enough to freeze your nostrels closed?" asked Primula.

"Well, that's only when it's really cold, or when you're waiting for the darn school bus that was always fifteen minutes late."

Kaede then joined in on the conversation, "didn't you say to me before, that you weren't allowed to wear jackets, boots, hats, or gloves to school?"

"That is correct," I answered, "that darn high school was always strict about their uniform rule."

"Didn't you get sick during that time?" asked Primula.

"Plenty of times," I answered, "and I would have to stay at home, trying to get better, which took a while."

"How many days of school did you miss?"

"At least two days after I got the cold or the flu."

I walked over to my seat, and sighed deeply, "just be lucky that your school isn't strict about their uniform code, like mine was."

It was then I started to chuckle, "what's so funny Matthew?" asked Kaede, bringing the food to the table.

"Oh, I was just remembering the little snowball wars that often went on after school."

"Snowball wars?"

"Oh yes, almost every day, just when everyone was leaving, we would gather outside to where the buses were and for ten minutes, it didn't matter if we weren't dressed properly, there would always be a snowball war."

"Did you join in?" asked Primula.

"Oh yes, I did," I chuckled, "I often helped my team to win the snowball war, at least nine out of ten anyways."

"What happened to the tenth?"

"Darn teachers came out and ended the little battle, they said we were 'wasting our valuable time playing ridicous games'. Only one student was foolish enough to throw a snowball at a teacher."

"Who?" asked Kaede.

"My high school friend, Kristan," I sighed, "he made the foolish choice of throwing the darn snowball at a teacher, he was suspended for two days, just because of that."

"You used to tell me about Kristan," Kaede continued, "he's the one you called 'an anime nut'?"

"Yep, that would be him, he's interested into almost any animes, but mostly action packed ones. He talks about animes all the time, hence why we all called him, 'the Anime nut'."

After that conversation, we started to eat our breakfast and as per usual, it was delicous.

After breakfast, Kaede and Primula got all their school stuff together and walked outside to find Sia, Nerine, Max and Monty waiting for them, and watching me working on my truck.

"Darn engine, not again!" I groaned.

"Engine trouble again, Matthew?" asked Sia.

"Yep, that's kinda it...to be honest, I have no idea what's wrong with the darn truck this time."

"Maybe it's just..." Monty couldn't finish, for Max had covered his brother's mouth with his right hand and told him to 'Shut up'.

After a while, the truck started up normally.

"What is that now, two to three times this year, that this truck's been acting up?"

"Four times," said Primula.

"You've been counting how many times my truck does this, Primula?"

"Yep," she answered, I sighed deeply to myself.

"Be careful out there, okay?" asked Kaede.

"Alright," I said, "you just be careful out there, okay?"

"I will," she said, then she walked off, along with the twins, Sia, Nerine and Primula.

I was nearly five minutes late again, Al was already there, waiting for me.

"What kept you Matthew?" he called to me, when I came in.

"Darn truck's been acting up, as per usual," I answered, "I swear that one of these days, that truck's engine is going to give up on me, completely."

"Well, why don't you go and have it looked over by a mechanic?"

"Yeah, but that's only when I can get some time, right now, isn't really good."

"Why don't you try the weekend?"

"I guess Sunday can do, we don't have that much planned for that day. Thanks buddy!"

"No problem."

Throughout the entire day, the bright blue sky stayed with no sign of a blizzard, that was until the afternoon, when Mr. Quinten came out to see us during our lunch break.

"That's blizzard's on it's way for sure now," he said, "if you two want, we can end the show a little earlier than normal."

"With all due respect Mr. Quinten," said Al, "we don't need to do that."

"But what about getting home? I mean Al, you don't have an four wheel drive vehicle."

"But I do," I said, "if it gets rough out there, I'll be more than glad to take you home, Al."

"Thanks bud."

"Alright then you two," said Mr. Quinten, who went off back to his office.

After the show was done for the day, Al and I worked in cleaning the entire set up, so it could be ready for Monday's show.

That took us a while, for we had used alot of props this time.

"I've never seen so many props on the set before," said Al, "ever since we started the show up, back in October."

"Yeah, you would think we would end up in the big book of records," I chuckled, and both of us started laughing.

It was four O'Clock by the time we were done. When we got to the doors, we were shocked to find at least a few feet of snow, standing right in front of us, nearly blocking our way out.

"Looks like that blizzard came earlier than we expected," said Al.

"No sweat my friend, we can walk threw this, then I'll drive you back to your place, then I'll go home."

That however was easier said than done, for that snow was really deep and it was well packed that we couldn't get threw.

"Alright then, Plan B," I said, "we'll have to dig our way out of here."

"Ah Matthew," said Al, "wouldn't it be a good idea if you called Kaede and I called Sana?"

"Yes, that would be a good idea."

I went over to the phone, only to find out there was no signal.

"Darn it, the high winds have blown down the phone lines, there's no signal, so we can't make a single call, unless you have a cellphone."

"Nope, sorry Matthew."

"Well, in that case, grab a shovel and help me dig."

"Something tells me that we're going to be out there all night long," groaned Al.

"Al, come on!" I called, Al grabbed a shovel, then he joined me as we began digging our way back to the truck.

Meanwhile, back at the house, Kaede kept looking outside.

"Kaede," called Primula, "what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting for Matthew, he's never this late getting home. I wonder what's happened to him."

If there is one thing that I know, is to never make Kaede worry, and sadly, I had made her worry, but this time it wasn't my own doing.

"He'll be home soon," said Primula, "he's probably on his way back now."

"I hope so."

Sad to say, I was nowhere near the house, nor was I close to the truck. That darn snow was packing up every few minutes, our pathway we made before was nearly filled in with the snow.

"Maybe we should go back Matthew!" called Al, "it might be a good idea to wait till the blizzard lightens up a bit."

I sighed deeply and looked up to the sky, the snow was now blowing into my face with full force.

"Good idea Al, let's go back!"

So we dug our way back to the set and waited for a long time, at least two hours, till it started lightening up.

"Alright, that's enough, we're going to dig our way out of here now, before that blizzard starts up again."

Al and I walked out, shut the doors and dug a new path, but three minutes later, that darn stupid blizzard started up again and blinded our way to my truck.

"Don't tell me, we're going back, am I right?"

"Yep," called Al.

"Thought so," I sighed, so we walked off back to the set, and closed the doors, "darn mess we got ourselves into this time, oh boy is Kaede going to upset about this."

Even Al had to agree with me on this one, "Sana's not going to be happy with me...that is, if we get out of here."

"What do you mean, if? Of course, we're going to get out of here, it's just going to be a huge battle of us aganist this blizzard."

"Do we think we have a chance?"

"I hope so," I groaned. I grabbed the shovel and charged back out into the blizzard, "you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be!"

We wrapped our faces into deep scarves, then went out to charge at the snow. It wasn't easy and at times, we thought we would have to turn back, and sad to say, we did.

"Alright then, we'll wait till this blizzard is past," I sighed unhappily.

Sad to say, the darn blizzard wasn't going to end until five O'clock, the very next morning.

"Darn it, finally! Come on Al, let's go!"

We spent most of the night, watching previous episodes of 'Tech Corner' and watching the blizzard outside, till that time.

At last, by six, we made it to the truck (no thanks to the snow drifts).

"I think I'll wait till the snow starts melting, then I'll get my car out."

"Just be lucky that wasn't your Chevy or Trans Am," I sighed (Al's rental winter vehicle was a white mustang, which came with winter tires, alot of good that will do now).

I took Al back to his house, where he ran up the driveway to Sana.

"What happened to you honey?" she asked.

Al then told her all that had happened, while I drove off back to the house.

Needless to say, it was difficult getting back, those roads were covered with snow, I had to pull over to allow the snowplows to do their job.

"What a night," I groaned, then I heard some tapping on my window, I looked and saw Damon.

"Hey Matthew, how are you doing buddy?"

"I'm okay, except at this point, I'm a little late getting home. By at least sixteen hours late."

"Well in that case, you might want to get going buddy, those plows have been out since six, clearing the roads, so you should have no problem getting home."

"Thanks Damon," I said. He walked off back to his car, then he drove away. After he was gone, I drove all the way home with no more trouble.

Primula had just woken up and walked into the kitchen, where she found Kaede sitting at the table, with dark lines under her eyes and looking sad.

"Have you been up all night?" asked Primula.

"He never showed up," groaned Kaede, "Rimu, do you think he's seeing another girl?"

"No," she answered simply, "I may not know Matthew as well as you do, but I do know he would never do that, he loves you a lot."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

"I only wish I could believe that, I just need a sign."

That sign was going to come sooner than expected, "Kaede! Primula! I'm back!"

"There's your sign," said Primula.

Kaede didn't say anything, instead she got up and walked off to the doorway. I had taken off my winter gear, the lines under my eyes were darker than Kaede's lines, I was worn out.

"What a night," I groaned again.

"Matthew?"

I looked down the hallway, and there was Kaede, looking tired but sad, and with some tears appearing in her eyes.

She walked slowly towards me, then she started running, "Matthew!"

She ran up to me, and started crying on my chest, "where were you? I was so worried about you!"

"I'm sorry," I said, wrapping my arms around her, "I didn't mean to make you worry."

"Were you with another girl?" I looked down to her kinda surprised, "do you still love me?"

"Of course I do, Kaede. There is no other girl. I didn't come home last night, because of that blizzard, it blocked the way back to the truck, both Al and I were stuck at the set until this morning, when we finally dug our way out."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," I answered, "Kaede, I love you, I would never do anything to hurt you like that."

"Then why didn't you call me last night?"

"I tried to, but the blizzard knocked out the phone lines, so I couldn't call you, and neither Al or I had a cellphone. I spent most of the night fighting my way threw that blizzard, but I had to turn back when the weather got worse."

I continued to hug Kaede, who was now really crying.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry Kaede."

She didn't say anything for a long period of time, then after I felt her arms wrap around me, I heard her say, "it wasn't your fault Matthew, you don't need to say sorry."

"But I should," I said, "I shouldn't have made you worry over this, so I'm sorry."

"That's alright."

After we were done hugging, I walked off back to my bedroom. I placed my sweater on my computer chair and fell back onto my bed.

"What a night," I groaned for the third time already.

"Matthew," I looked over to see Kaede standing in front of my bed, still looking sad.

"I'm really sorry for making you worry Kaede, but you know I was trying all night long to try and get out of there, so I could come home to see you. Listen, I'll find a way to make it up to you, I promise."

"Can I sleep with you?"

I slowly got up and looked at her, then I smiled happily, "of course you can Kaede."

"Thank you," she said.

She climbed into my bed, laying down next to me on the right side, I ran my fingers threw her hair, some more tears came from her eyes, but now she was smiling.

"Were you up all night waiting for me?" I asked her.

"Yes," she answered, soft and sweetly, "I was up all night."

"And here I thought, Al and I were the only ones who stayed up all night," I said, Kaede giggled a little bit at that little joke, "I'm just glad to be home, and to be here with you Kaede."

"I'm glad to see you home safely," she said, smiling at me.

In a few short minutes, Kaede was fast asleep, I however was still awake, looking at Kaede sleeping.

"Is everything okay?" a small voice whispered, it was Primula, standing close by.

"Everything is okay," I answered quietly, cause I didn't want to wake Kaede up, "poor girl, she must have been worried sick."

"She was," said Primula, "of course, this wouldn't be the first time she did this."

"I know," I said, "she did that just before Rin moved out and went to live in an apartment."

"Is there anything you didn't talk about on the chatroom?"

"There's a few things, but those kinda things are the kinda things to talk about in person."

Then we heard the phone rang, Primula picked it up quickly, then came over to me, "it's for you, it's from Al."

She gave me the phone, I tried hard not to wake Kaede up.

"Is everything okay over there Matthew?" asked Al.

"Yes buddy, everything's okay. Kaede was up all night waiting for me, so now she's getting some rest."

"Well she wasn't the only one, Sana was up all night long, just waiting for me to come home."

"Don't tell me, did she ask you if you were with another girl?"

"No, she asked me if I had gotten stuck in an avalanche," Al explained, "I told her everything and as soon as I did, she calmed down and now she's taking a little nap in her bed."

"You know Al, it might be a good idea to be with her during this time."

"Yeah, that's what I'm going to do. Let me guess, you're with Kaede right now, right?"

"That would be correct," I answered, "she's sleeping right now. She's really tired and I can't blame her."

"No kidding, well I'll see you on Monday."

"Yeah, talk to you later Al."

I then gave the phone back to Primula, she placed it back on it's stand, then she walked out of the room.

I looked down to Kaede again and smiled happily and within a few minutes, I was ready to sleep, but before I did, I whispered softly into her left ear, "I love you Kaede."

She opened her eyes a little bit and whispered, "I love you too Matthew."

Then at last, we both went off to sleep, sleeping on top of my bed sheets, and sleeping face to face as per usual, and of course, our hands holding onto each other.


	28. Chapter 28 Naomi

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Naomi**_

You hear it on the news and read it in the newspapers...you hear stories of how some parents abuse their children in the worst of ways. Little did all three of us (myself, Kaede and Primula) know that we were going to find out the hard way, of one little girl's dark story of her life.

Anyhow, Sunday had finally rolled around and everything seemed pretty much normal, I had dropped the truck off at a mechanics and now the three of us were walking down the street, going to get grogeries.

"Won't we need the truck to carry it all home?" asked Primula.

"Maybe," I answered, "but it really all depends on much we are getting."

"What if we get too much?" asked Kaede.

"That won't be a problem, that mechanic said that the examination wouldn't take too long, my guess is in an hour or so, we'll have the truck back."

It was only then that Primula stopped and looked on down the street.

"What's wrong Rimu?" asked Kaede.

"I can hear someone calling for help," she answered, "a young little girl."

Both Kaede and I went silent as we listened, sure enough we could hear some cries for help and panting, which meant the little girl was running.

A minute or so later, we could see the trouble.

"HELP ME!" cried the little girl.

This little girl had red hair, with two small pink tails, she was wearing a yellow sweater and red skirt, and lastly, she had brown shoes on.

"She must be feeling cold," I said out loud, "I wonder what she's running from."

The answer was about to come, as an older man came running up from behind the little girl. She tried to get away, but tripped.

"Leave me alone!" cried the little girl.

"Forget it," he snapped, "you're my daughter, which means I can do whatever I want to you."

"No, please don't!" she cried again, tears were pouring from her eyes, "I ran away to make sure you would never hurt me again...it hurts so much!"

That was all we needed to hear...the man just laughed and about to grab the little girl...a huge punch was thrown to him...he smashed into the light post.

"Who did that?" he snapped.

Of course, the one who threw the punch was me, I stood there in between the little girl and the man. Kaede and Primula came over to see if she was hurt.

"Are you okay?" asked Kaede.

"I'm...alright," said the little girl in a shy voice.

"You don't get it, she's mine, you have no right to stand between me and my prize!" snapped the man.

"You make me sick," I snapped. I was about ready to give him a lesson...Matthew Gagnon style, when he pulled out a gun.

"As I said," he said, "you have no right to stand between me and my prize." I only smiled and smirked, "what are you smiling about?"

"I would advise you to drop that gun of yours."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because my friend has got his gun pointing at you..." the man looked behind and saw a policeman with his car's lights flashing, "say hello to my friend, officer Damon Drake."

"Attacking an innocent little girl is one thing, but pointing a gun at my friend is another matter all together...drop the gun!"

The man did drop it, then he placed his hands behind his back, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be held aganist you in a court of law."

The man was brought over to the car, then I walked over to the girls.

"Are you okay?" I asked the little girl.

"I'm...fine," she groaned, she was shivering. I took off my jacket and gave it to her to wear, surprising enough it was a little big on her, but at least it was keeping her warm, and thankfully I was wearing a sweater.

"Matthew," called Damon, "you're going have to come down to the station, and the three girls too."

One of Damon's friends came by and offered us a ride in his car, while Damon took the man off to the prison.

After the man was locked up, Damon returned to his office, where all four of us were.

"Somehow you're always ending up in these crazy situations, huh Matthew?" asked Damon, "why can't you ever leave these sort of things to the police."

"Well, you know me, I'm always ending up in the wrong place," I then looked down to the little girl, "in the right time."

"Well, you did good out there, but next time, leave that job to the police."

"You got a deal," I said.

Damon then looked over to the young girl, who looked down with a sad look on her face.

"What's your name, young one?" he asked.

"I'm Naomi," she said, then she went silent again.

"Can I ask you, why was that man chasing you down the street like that?"

Naomi went silent for a while, then at last, "he's my father, he's always tried doing bad stuff to me, and so has my mother."

"Every day of every month and of every year, I'm their personal slave, working to keep the house clean, it's not doing any good, seeing how the house is falling apart. My mother slaps me and my father attacks me in the night, threatening me to do as he said, or else."

We were all silent as we listened.

"I don't even have a single toy," Naomi continued, "all I have now, is this sweater, red skirt, and brown shoes. I ran away last year to get away from all that...living alone was better than being with them, but he found me today and I thought I was doomed...until I was saved by these three."

None of us, could think of anything to say, we were all shocked over what we heard.

"Will you guys excuse me," said Damon, "I've got to go check something out."

He then asked Naomi where she lived, then he was off...just by looking out the window, I could see five to seven police cars racing off.

"Thank you for helping me," said Naomi to us, "I'm sorry if I ruined your plans."

"You don't need to be sorry," said Kaede.

"That's right," I said, "we always like to help a friend when they are in trouble."

"Well thank you..."

Then we introduced ourselves to her, Primula was first, Kaede was next and I was last.

In a short while, Damon returned with a woman in handcuffs. When he returned in three minutes, he came over to his desk, slamming his fists down on it.

"Darn it, that house was worse off, then we thought, it was full of mould!"

"Mould?" Kaede, Primula and I asked out loud in surprise.

"Oh yes," he said, "and that woman tried to attack us, just because we knocked...I swear out of all the houses I have ever seen, that house was the worst yet."

"It was never perfect," said Naomi.

"Well, it's certainly not perfect now," groaned Damon, "the smell there was awful too, but we did find alot of evidence to charge those two for years. Now tell me Naomi, do you have any friends or family you can stay with?"

"I don't," she answered, "the rest of the family won't take me in and I don't have any friends."

"What does that make us then?" I asked, she looked over to me surprised, "we're your friends."

"That's right," said Kaede, "you can come stay with us."

"Are you sure about this Kaede?" asked Damon, "are you sure that you have the room?"

"We've got plenty of room," said Primula.

"Well alright, but I think you'll need to call Mr. Fuyou, if you wish to adopte Naomi."

We went silent for a second, then at last Kaede asked, "can I use your phone, Damon?"

"Of course."

Kaede made the phone call, and in a few minutes, she gave the phone over to Damon, then he went over to the fax machine and placed in an adoptation sheet.

"You must keep lots of them, don't you Damon?" I asked.

"Only a few," he said, "just in case, you never know."

In a short while, the piece of paper came back out with Mr. Fuyou's signature on it, then Damon went off to get the signature from the parents...it didn't take him too long.

"It's as if they wanted to get rid of Naomi, and they looked happy too," he said.

Naomi looked down sad again, I however was mad, "they make me sick," I said angerily, "Damon, do us all a favour and make sure they go away forever."

"Rest assured Matthew," he said, "with all these charges layed aganist them, I have a good feeling that they're going to be going away for a long time."

"I hope it's forever," said Naomi in a quiet way.

Damon gave me a ride to the mechanic, where I picked up the truck back to the police station to pick the girls up. Naomi and Primula sat in the back seat, while Kaede was up at the front with me.

"Where are we going?" asked Naomi.

"Home," said Kaede.

"We're going home," I said.

In a short while, we came home, Naomi was surprised by the size of the house. After we got inside, we showed her to her room, which was really the guest room that was upstairs.

"We hope you'll like your new room," I said smiling, Naomi however wasn't smiling.

"What would you guys like me to do?" she asked, "do you want me to wash the floors, wash the windows or..."

"We just want you to relax," I said.

"You don't need to worry anymore," said Kaede, "we won't hurt you."

"That's right," said Primula.

Somehow Naomi wasn't convinced, Primula walked into the room, and sat down next to her on the bed, "we're all friendly," she said, "we all look out for one another, and we're all family here."

"That's true," I said, "Naomi, we're not like your parents at all, we will treat you with great respect and if you ever need any help, we will help you in any way we can."

Naomi went silent again, just looking down to the floor.

"Now, we need to go get some grogeries. Primula, why don't you give Naomi a tour of the house?"

"Sure," she said happily.

Kaede and I left the two girls alone, I could hear Primula telling Naomi some of her stories.

Soon we were at the grogery store, but we weren't moving as fast as we normally do.

"I feel sorry for Naomi," said Kaede, "the poor thing must have felt scared and alone in those situations."

"I know what you mean," I said, "but thankfully she doesn't need to worry about that."

"Worry about what?" asked a voice, I jumped in surprise, for there was Asa, she was with Rin and Ms. Ama.

"We were talking about Naomi," said Kaede.

"Who's Naomi?" asked Rin.

It was Kaede who told them everything about Naomi, they sure were silent for a while after they heard that, in fact anyone who passed us and heard were silent too.

"The poor little thing," said Ms. Ama at last, "is she okay?"

"Oh she's fine," I said, "she's with Primula back at the house right now."

"My father signed the papers a few hours ago, which means Naomi is now our adopted little sister."

"You lucky guy," said Rin, looking over to me, "you get to live with three girls."

"Maybe so, but Naomi is unusually quiet and extermly shy, she even asked us what we wanted her to do, but all we told her was to relax."

"Well I'm just glad to know that little Naomi is safe and sound with you three now," said Ms. Ama.

We smiled happily, that was until I got slapped on the back again, "oh you have got to be kidding me," I groaned, I looked and there she was...still hanging around was...Lisa.

"I thought you were on vacation," I said.

"I was," she said simply, "but now, I'm moving here."

"Oh joy," I groaned.

"Still, I couldn't help but overhear about that little girl Naomi. I feel sad for her, I can't imagine going threw every single day like that."

"Yeah," I agreed, "and then she ran off for a year, she actually said that she enjoyed being alone, more than being with her parents."

"Not surprising really," said Rin, "so what happened to the parents?"

"They were arrested, and now they're going to be facing various different charges, we won't need to worry about them ever again."

Then Kaede made a suggestion, "why don't all come over later to meet her, I'll make a special dinner for all of us."

"All by yourself?" asked Lisa.

"Of course not," I said, looking over to Lisa, "I'll help her."

"Good for you Matthew," said Lisa, slapping me on the back again.

"She is almost like me," said Asa, who was referring to Lisa.

I got back to my feet, then we all went our seperate ways. Kaede and I continued to gather the food that we would be needing for tonight.

"I only wish I knew what Naomi liked," said Kaede.

"I'm sure she'll tell us later on," I said, "but I think for now, she's going to need to adjust to a new lifestyle, one where she no longer needs to worry or be scared."

"Yeah and for once, she can be a happy kid again."

"I wonder how old she is," I said, "we should ask when we get home."

So we gathered some more grogeries, payed for them, then once they were in the back seat of the truck, we drove off back to the house.

However, when we got back, we were in for quite a nasty surprise. No sooner had we brought the food into the house, then Primula came running into the room, looking worried.

"Rimu, where's Naomi?" asked Kaede.

"I don't know," she answered, "I turned around for one second and she was gone, I've searched throughout the entire house, but I can't find her."

"Oh great," I sighed, "she could be anywhere."

The phone started ringing, Primula answered and gave it to me, it was Damon on the other end.

"I just wanted to know how Naomi is doing in her new home," he said.

"She's run off," I said.

"Oh great, well don't worry about that, I think I might know where she is...she was orginally hiding in a shelter on a lonely beach...that's what I got out of her father."

"Thanks Damon," I said, as I hung up the phone.

"Where should we start looking?" asked Primula.

"We should start with the city beaches that might have a shelter," I said, "that's what Damon just told me, he got that bit of information from her father."

Kaede and I got our winter gear on quickly, "I want to help find her," said Primula.

"No," I said, "it's better if you stay here, just in case Naomi comes back."

"I hope you find her."

"Don't worry, we will, we're not going to let our little sister down, not now, not ever. Ready, Kaede?"

"I'm ready."

Kaede and I headed off outside, but before we started our search, we went over to Nerine's place, where we spoke to her and her father.

"Why are you looking for beaches with shelters?" asked Forbesii.

"It's a long story," I said, "we'll explain it to you in a bit, right now however we need to know which beaches might have shelters."

"There are only three beaches in Tokyo," said Nerine, "and two of them have shelters, the last one doesn't have one."

"So she could be at one of those beaches," I thought out loud.

"Who?" asked Forbesii, "Primula?"

"No, not Primula," I said.

"It's another little girl we know, named Naomi," said Kaede.

"I know her," said Nerine, "I see her sometimes at the beach, she had built herself a small shelter, made out of whatever she could find."

"How do you know her, Nerine?" asked her father.

"I met her once, when I was walking along on the beach," she answered, "but how do you two know her?"

"Like I said, it's a long story and we'll tell you later," I said, rushing to the door, "in fact why don't you two come along later, we're going to have a special dinner."

We hurried off to my truck, and drove to the first of three beaches.

"She could be at anyone of the beaches," I sighed, "I sure hope she's okay."

"Me too," said Kaede.

"Besides, it's not a good idea to be outside when you're only wearing a sweater, skirt and brown shoes, she'll more likely freeze if we don't find her."

"I'm sure that we will."

We searched at the first beach, there weren't that many shelters, but as we looked around, there was no sign of her.

"Not at this beach," I called to Kaede.

"I wouldn't want to be here either," she said, "look at those waves, they come up too closely to the shore."

"Well, there are two other beaches left to check."

Soon we came to the second beach, this one had only a few shelters here too, we looked around, but there still was no sign of Naomi.

"Either that girl is hiding somewhere around here or she's not here," I sighed.

"She would probably get spotted if she built a shelter around here."

"What about the last beach?"

"The last one is now a dockyard storage area," said Kaede, "it's mostly covered with whatever is lying around there."

"And most likely, that's the beach where we'll find Naomi, how far away is this one?"

"At least ten minutes away from here."

We climbed back into the truck, then drove off to the next beach, Kaede was really worried about the young little girl, she wasn't alone, along with Primula, I was worried as well.

"I hope she's okay," said Kaede.

"So do I," I said, "so do I."


	29. Chapter 29 LostFound

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Lost/Found**_

Little Naomi was at the last beach, her little shelter had been destoryed, so she was sitting in between the crates that sat almost everywhere. Her head was tucked in between her legs as she cried and thinking over what her life was like. The life she had with her rotten parents, then being rescued, and then running away.

"It's okay to cry," she said quietly to herself.

"Who's there?" cried a voice, shining a light into the crates, "hey Bob, I found what's been making all that noise!"

Naomi went silent again, she couldn't see that it was two other police officers, who didn't even know about her.

"You should know that you're not allowed in there," said the first policeman, "I'm afraid that you're going have to come with us to the police station."

"NO!" cried Naomi and tried making a run for it.

She ran for a while till she got to the stairs, she looked up...she thought that her father had found her again, "no, I won't go back! I won't! I can't, not again!"

"Naomi?" asked another voice, Naomi looked up even more, only to find it was Kaede, along with myself.

The two police officers had caught up to her and could see us on the stairs, "you two," said the police officer, "do you know this girl?"

"We do," said Kaede.

"She's our little sister," I said.

"Sister?" The two officers were indeed surprised that I had said that, "but she doesn't even look like either one of you," said the first officer.

"That's because she's our adopted little sister," I said, "if you want the prove, then might I suggest talking to Officer Damon Drake, he was with us when we adopted her."

The second officer called on ahead, he was talking to Damon, "really? Are you sure?" he asked, "alright then."

He then came over to us, "story checks out, you two are telling the truth."

"Even so," said the first officer, "but I have to ask, why is she out here, wearing that yellow sweater, red skirt and brown shoes?"

Neither Kaede or I had the answer to that question, but Naomi did, "I ran off because I didn't feel right living in a great house like their's, I didn't want to be a bother to them."

"But you're not a bother to us," said Kaede.

"But I'm too different, I've had a rough life, while you guys haven't!"

"Not true," I said, "you have to understand Naomi, that while our life stories are not as bad as yours, we've had some bad experiences in our lives, but do you want to know something? We got threw those tough times and got to where we are now."

"And so will you," smiled Kaede.

Naomi went silent again, she didn't know what to say.

"Sorry for the trouble officers," I said.

"That's okay, it's no trouble at all," they said as we walked off back to the truck.

Naomi sat in the back seat, while Kaede was at the front with me.

"I'm sorry," said Naomi, "I can understand if you two don't want to talk to me. I know I shouldn't have run off, but I felt like I had too...I'm just worthless to you guys."

I slammed on the brakes and brought the truck to a stop on the side of the road.

"You're not worthless," I said, sounding almost angry, "don't go believing your parents, they lied to you before."

"But maybe they are right," she sighed, "I'm a scared little brat with no reason to live."

"That's enough of that," snapped Kaede, "you are not a scared little brat, and you have lots to live for."

"That's right," I said agreeing with her, "your parents are and always will be wrong, because you are a special young girl, who can do anything she sets her mind to."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course we do," said Kaede.

Almost right then and there, Naomi broke out in tears and started crying, "I'm sorry," she said, "I'm sorry for running away."

"That's okay," I said, rubbing her gently on the top of her head.

"Everything's going to be okay now," smiled Kaede.

I had to agree with her, as we continued our way back to the house.

Primula was relieved to see us all come back, then she saw how sad Naomi was. She walked towards her and gave her a little hug.

"You don't need to be scared anymore," she said, "I'm just glad you're home."

"Me too, sis," said Naomi, "you don't mind if I say that sometimes, do you?"

"Of course not," smiled Primula.

"Naomi, I was wondering, would it okay if every now and then, we call you 'little sis'?"

"I don't mind," she said, "I would like that alot."

Primula and Naomi went off to continue their tour of the house, while Kaede and I continued to work on dinner.

In thirty minutes, Asa, Rin and Ms. Ama showed up.

"We heard that Naomi ran away," said Asa, "where is she?"

"She's upstairs with Rimu," said Kaede.

"She's just giving Naomi a little tour of the house," I said.

"Did she really run away?" asked Ms. Ama.

"Yes, I'm sad to say she did, but we found her and in good timing too."

"Where did you find her?" asked another voice, we all looked to see it was Nerine, she had come with her father, along with Sia and her father.

"We found her at the third beach."

Sia then had to ask, "is it true that you guys adopted that little girl?"

"They did," said another voice, this time, it was Lisa, who had arrived late as per usual, "they adopted her this morning."

"Well thank you Lisa for telling everyone," I groaned.

"Not everyone," called two more voices.

"How many people are coming by tonight?"

"There's only the two of us," said Max, he and Monty were also standing outside at the doorway, "we just wanted to talk to Primula."

"Well, as long as you two are here, you can meet our newest family member."

Everyone came in, then Primula entered into the room, Naomi hid behind her.

"Is that Naomi?" asked Ms. Ama.

"That would be her," I said, "I'm sorry, she's just a little shy."

"A little?" she snapped at me, "I'm really shy!"

"You weren't shy before...now come on, why don't you introduce yourself to our friends?"

She walked away from Primula, walking forward, then she stopped and looked up to everyone, "hi there, I'm...Naomi."

"It's nice to meet you, Naomi," smiled Ms. Ama.

"It's good to see you again," said Nerine.

Then they all introduced themselves to her, then we all sat down in the living room for dinner, after I brought out extra fold in chairs.

Before we ate however, Naomi told them all about her life with her rotten parents and her life as a runaway girl, then she told them of how she met us. Everyone was mostly quiet after hearing that story, even Nerine.

"Still, I'm happy to be living here now," she said, "it is going to take me a while to get used to living in a wonderful house like this, but I'll learn to adjust in time."

"Good to hear that, little sis," I smiled happily.

Soon afterwords after dinner, and after talking for a while, everyone was ready to go, Lisa was the last to leave.

"Oh, I've been meaning to ask," I said to her, "why are you moving here to Tokyo?"

"I thought that would have been obvious," she chuckled, "but I suppose it's okay to tell you, there are two reasons...one, my company is expanding to this city and I'm going to be the manager."

"Congratulations Lisa," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you."

"Okay then," I sighed, "and what's the second reason?" (I wish I hadn't asked that, you should know what's coming next).

"The other reason is..." she walked up behind me, and gave me a huge slap on the back, "I can't go threw the day without slapping you."

"For some reason, I think there is another reason why you're moving here."

"And what would that be?"

"I think you would miss driving me nuts every day, am I right?"

"Maybe," she said, giggling almost the same way that Asa does sometimes whenever she's fooling around with Rin, "well I better go, I'll see you guys later!"

Lisa then ran off up the driveway, then ran off down the street.

"Crazy girl," I groaned, "sometimes she really does know how to mess around with me, I think she likes toying with me."

"It's probably all that energy," said Kaede, "she just doesn't know what to do with it."

In a short while, Naomi was in her room, fast asleep in her own bed (Primula had given her, her old pajamas to wear tonight). We were all downstairs in the kitchen, I was helping Kaede clean up the dishes.

"She must be tired," she said.

"Well at least now, she won't have to worry about getting sick, or worry about someone coming to attack her."

Kaede had to agree with me on that one, "she sure did scare all of us eariler."

"I was worried sick about her, I still don't know how she got earlier," said Primula.

"I think I might know how she did that," I said, "when we came home a while ago after finding her, I saw her window was open, so my guess is she jumped out and fell into the bank of snow below."

"I hope she didn't hurt herself."

"Doesn't look like she did, otherwise she wouldn't have gotten too far without us seeing her."

"We should probably keep an eye on her."

"I don't think we need to worry about her running away like that again, Rimu," said Kaede.

"I promise you that I won't," we all looked in surprise to see Naomi.

"Oh, sorry Naomi, did we wake you up?"

"Of course not, I was just feeling thirsty."

Kaede got out a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with water and gave it to Naomi. After she finished, she sat down at the table, sitting across from Primula.

"Naomi, can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it, Matthew?"

"I was wondering, when is your birthday?"

"Mine is on the 22nd, this month."

I stopped moving for that one split second, "the 22nd?" I asked, sounding surprised, "well, that's my birthday too."

"I didn't know that," said Primula, "did you Kaede?"

"I did," she said, "Matthew told me about it on the chatroom."

"Still, two birthdays on the same day," gasped Naomi, "I can't believe it." Then she looked over to Kaede, "when is your birthday?"

"Mine is on November 10th," she answered happily.

"Mine's on the 25th of this month," said Primula, I let go of the plate I was washing, it fell back into the sink.

"The 25th of this month? Are you serious?"

"Yep."

"Three birthdays in one month, wow!"

Kaede, Naomi and Primula all giggled at that little joke, "boy, the 22nd sure is going to be a crazy day, then again, it wouldn't be the first time."

"What do you mean, Matthew?" asked Primula.

"Matthew used to go out on his birthday," explained Kaede.

"Is there anything you two didn't..."

"There's plenty we didn't talk about," I said interupting Primula.

"You went out on your birthday?" asked Naomi.

"Yep," I answered, "every year on my birthday, if it was during the week I would get the day off, and go out to wherever I wanted to go, not even my parents could ruin that day for me. Everything was going great till last year."

"What happened?"

"I got sick on that day, but still I went out...that was a foolish choice on my part, cause by the end of the day, I felt like I was going to pass out."

"Did you get anything for your birthday?"

"Where do you think that big box of Railway Series books came from? I got those on my birthday. Of course, that was the only day of the year that was just perfect...until the day I moved here, then after that, everyday was perfect."

I went back to washing the dishes, while Kaede dried them, and put them away. Primula and Naomi went off to the living room, but before they did, Primula asked...

"Would it be okay, if we watched your 'Home Improvement' DVD?"

"Again?" I asked, then I looked back over to Naomi, "alright then, you can watch it."

"Thank you," she said, then the two girls walked off to the living room.

I sighed to myself, "I know the one thing that I'm going to get Primula for her birthday, I have got to get her some more DVDs."

"You can't blame her for wanting to show something funny to Naomi," smiled Kaede.

"Yeah, you're right about that."

After we were done, Kaede and I went into the living room to join Primula and Naomi, they were laughing a lot as they watched the show.

It was good to see Naomi smile, "enjoying the show Naomi?" I asked.

"Yes," she smiled.

"If you think this is funny," said Primula, "then you should watch Reba, it's really funny and Matthew has got all six seasons."

"Oh boy," I groaned to myself.

After watching some of those episodes, we all went back upstairs, Naomi went off to sleep first, then Primula went off to bed. While Kaede was getting changed, I was on the Sodor Island Forums talking with my friends. I had to tell them about the blizzard ordeal, then finally I told them about Naomi.

"Are you serious?" asked Warrior's message, "poor girl."

"I'm can only scream in anger," said Sierracat27's message, "I can't believe that Naomi was treated like that," the rest of her message showed her anger threw a long scream.

"Well, you don't need to worry about her," I said replying back, "Naomi's living here with us now, she's offically our little sister."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that Naomi is safe with you guys," said danparker's message.

"I'm still overall surprised how she was able to survive in those conditions," said jamesfan's message, "then living outdoors for over a year, even threw winter."

"She sure is a remarkable brave girl," said Metamorphical's message.

Then the topic of discussion changed back to the blizzard, and that's what we talked about for a while.

After I was done talking with my friends online, I started to read some more new episode adaptations, when the phone rang (just to point out, I do have a phone in my room).

"Hello?"

"Hi Matthew," it was Al on the other end, "how are you feeling buddy?"

"Well, I'm feeling exhausted."

"Why? Didn't you and Kaede get any sleep last night?"

"We did, but that's not why I'm exhausted," then I explained everything about Naomi, Al was in complete shock.

"So where is she now?"

"She's in her room right now, she's sleeping."

"That's good to hear, anyways I'm sorry if I'm bothering you buddy."

"Not at all," I said.

After that little chat, I went off downstairs to get a drink of water, I looked outside and noticed Nerine out there. I grabbed my coat, put on my boats, then walked out to talk to her.

"What are you doing out here so late?" I asked.

"I'm just shovelling some snow away from the pathway. I have to ask, how's Naomi doing?"

"She's doing much better now, she's resting up in her new room. Tell me Nerine, when did you meet Naomi?"

"Like I said before, I met her when I was walking on the beach during the summer. I saw her hiding in a small shelter, so I gave her some of my lunch, then we talked for a while, before she went back into hiding. I didn't see her after that day, not till today. I am happy that she is safe."

"Yeah that's true and here I thought Kaede and I had it rough as kids."

"Or me, I was sick almost all the time when I was younger, I was never allowed to go out and play, to be honest, I couldn't come here, during the time my father went on his business trip..."

"I know, Lycoris took your place and she met Rin, right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Kaede told me of course...and please don't ask, 'is there anything Kaede and I didn't talk about on the chatroom', as I keep saying, there's lots we didn't talk about."

"I guess Rin must have told her that after talking to me."

"Well anyways, you don't need to worry about Naomi...although I wonder what that girl is going to do tomorrow while we're all out."

"She could spend some time with my father," suggested Nerine.

"That's a good suggestion, but I guess we'll have to wait and see."

After that little chat, I walked off back to the house, got my glass of water and headed off back to my room.

In about five minutes, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, just outside my room.

"Okay, I'm off to bed," she said a couple of minutes later and walking back to her room, "I'll see you in the morning, Matthew!"

"And I'll see you in the morning, Kaede," I said, winking at her again, she giggled and walked off back to her room.

I walked back into my room, turned off the lights and crawled into bed, I was so tired that, just like Naomi, I quickly fell fast asleep, and so did Kaede.


	30. Chapter 30 Lisa

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Lisa**_

Despite all we may seem to know about a certain person, they can still surprise us and possibly shock us too. Take my good friend Lisa as a good example, she is one of the many childhood friends I have, and the only one who hasn't backstabbed me, like the four knuckleheads. I thought I knew all there was to know about her, boy was I wrong.

On Monday January 18th, I had just come in, after a long day of working at 'Tech Corner'.

"Nice show today Matthew," called a voice, I looked and saw Naomi.

"Well, I'm glad you liked it, now tell me, what was it like hanging out with Nerine's father?"

"It was okay, but he sure does like to talk alot...would it be okay if I stay with Sia's father tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled, rubbing the top of her head, messing up her hair, "but remember, this isn't going to be going on for a long time, got it? Mr. Fuyou is trying his best to get you into school."

"Yes, I know that."

Naomi went back upstairs to her room, while I walked back into the kitchen. Kaede was looking in the cookbook, while working by the stove.

"Learning another new recipe, Kaede?" I asked.

"Yep," she said, then she lowered the book and looked towards me, "would it be okay if we had a guest over for dinner tonight?"

"Sure, Kaede," I smiled, "so who is it?"

I was going to get my answer, as I felt a huge slap on my back, pushing me towards the counter.

"Hello," smiled Lisa, (she was even starting to sound like Asa), "did I surprise you Matthew?"

"Don't you always," I chuckled, "that's the one thing about you that hasn't changed. Remember you used to do that, everyday when we were kids?"

"Oh I remember," she giggled, "strangly enough, you complained less back then."

Kaede giggled at Lisa's joke, while I groaned.

In a short while, we were all sitting down at the table, and once again, Kaede had made another great meal.

"You know Kaede," said Lisa, "your cooking is even better than some of the best resturants here in Tokyo."

"Just make sure they don't hear you say that," I said to her.

I was thankful that I wasn't sitting anywhere near Lisa, cause I think she would have slapped my face into the food, just as she did on Kaede's birthday.

"Still, it's nice of you to say that Lisa," smiled Kaede, "thank you."

"Your welcome," then she looked at her watch, "would it be okay if I use your phone, I need to phone my boss, he's got big plans for the new branch of the company."

"Of course you can use it," smiled Kaede.

Lisa walked out of the room, smiling as always, but it wasn't going to last for long. For a few minutes later, she came back into the room with tears coming down from her eyes.

"What's wrong Lisa?" asked Primula.

"My manager has just informed me that the new branch of the company is being cut off and I've been fired from my job...it's not fair."

Lisa cried some more, while leaning aganist the wall.

I knew how she felt, I could remember how bad the feeling was when I was fired from my fourth job.

Kaede got up and gave Lisa some tissues to wipe the tears away, but that wasn't going to stop her from crying.

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked.

"You could come work at the shops with me," I suggested, the four girls all looked at me, "besides the regular store and the set where 'Tech Corner' is, there's also a computer lab there and they've been looking for some help."

"Are you serious Matthew?"

"I am," I smiled.

"Thank you," smiled Lisa, her bright smile returned to her face again, although there were some tears coming out.

The next day, Lisa rode along with me to work. I introduced her to the manager of the computer labs, then I set off to the set.

"I'll see you later, okay?"

"Okay, thanks again Matthew!"

Al was waiting for me, he had already set everything up, I could tell he was excited for today's show...for today, we were talking about making a movie set.

"I saw you come in with Lisa," Al said.

"Yeah, I was just dropping her off over by the computer labs," I then told Al about what happened to Lisa, the night before.

"Poor girl," he sighed, then he smiled, "it's just like you Matthew, to help a friend in their time of need."

"I'm always glad to help out whenever someone needs a helping hand. Especially since Lisa is the only childhood friend, who never betrayed me."

We continued to set everything up, while listening to the radio that Mr. Quinten most recently gave us.

During the afternoon, I decided to go for a small walk around the block.

"Hey Matthew, wait up!"

I turned around and saw it was Lisa, "enjoying your first day at work?"

"Yes," she answered, "I'm enjoying all the work that I am doing. Everyone's been so kind to me, especially after I told them that I was fired yesterday."

"Well if you ask me, your old boss has finally lost his mind for firing you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course I do, I mean you work hard, and you always show 150%...why he decided to fire you, I'll never know."

For a while, we both went silent as we walked along.

"Does this remind of all those walkathons that we used to do back in elementary school?"

"Of course I remember, as recalled, those walkathons always wore my shoes down to nothing, everytime."

We both started laughing, then Lisa stopped.

"What's wrong this time?" I asked.

"Nothing's wrong," she said, "I'm just looking at this park."

Lisa walked inside the park and sat down at the swings, "does this remind you of anything, Matthew?"

"Yes, of course, we used to hang out at the parks all the time, whenever those four knuckleheads never showed up...and here we are, many years later."

"You know, you manage to surprise everytime Matthew. When a problem comes your way, you face it head on and you always come out, stronger than before..." she went silent, looking down to the ground, "but when it happens to me, I can't do anything to make things better."

Lisa burst out into tears, this was a first for me, for as long I've known her, I've never known seen Lisa cry...till now.

"You really are a great friend Matthew, I promise you I'll find a way to repay you."

"There's no need to do that Lisa, after all, what are friends for, right?"

"Right," she said, but very quietly.

When I got home that night, I told Kaede about Lisa and seeing her crying.

"I have never seen her cry, but today was a first that I ever saw that...well today and yesterday."

"Poor girl," sighed Kaede, "I feel sorry for her."

"Don't worry Kaede, Lisa will be okay, if I know that girl, she'll be okay...in fact, I bet you that tomorrow, I'm going to get a huge slap on my back from her."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

In a short while, Kaede and I began talking about going out again on Saturday night, we were talking over what we could do.

"We could always go to the megamall first," I suggested, "we do usually go there sometimes."

"Okay, but what about after the mall?"

"Well, by that time, we'll go out to 'Boston Pizza', but after that I'm not so sure."

"I'm sure we'll think of something by that time."

"Right," I smiled.

Primula was just coming downstairs just as the phone rang, she picked it up, then called for me, "it's for you."

She gave me the phone, "hello?"

"Hello Matthew," said the voice, it was Lisa, "can you do me a small favour tomorrow?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you tell my boss that I won't be able to make it in tomorrow, I'm coming down with a terrible cold."

"Sure Lisa, no problem."

"Okay thanks, talk to you later."

After I hung up, I sighed deeply, Kaede could see that I was looking worried again, "what's wrong Matthew?"

"Lisa was lying."

"What?"

"I could tell by the tone in her voice, if she was really sick, then her voice wouldn't sound normal."

"Why would Lisa say that, if she wasn't sick?" asked Primula.

"I don't know," I groaned, "I just don't know, it's not like her at all."

Just as everyone else was getting ready for bed, I was on the Sodor Island Forums, and telling them about Lisa's emotions and her strange phonecall earlier.

"That's not like her at all," said Metamorphical's message, "from what you usually say, Lisa is always in a cheerful mood, something must be going on...or maybe something is bound to come real soon."

"Are you sure about that?" I asked back.

"It could happen, you never know."

"Be careful Matthew," said Anime Boy's Message, "you've seen this happen before."

"I hope you're not saying what I think you're saying, that Lisa is going to betray me, like those four knuckleheads did before?"

"Or worse, just be careful my friend."

Well that started to make me feel scared, reading the 'or worse' part of Anime Boy's message could mean anything, but I tried reassuring myself that Lisa would never do that, after all she did come to my aid, when the four knuckleheads attacked me in the park back in November.

I hugged Kaede as per usual, in a couple of minutes and after saying good night, I watched her walk back into her room, smiling throughout that time.

The next day was little bit colder than yesterday, the dark grey clouds spelled more snow was on the way, but that wasn't on my mind as I headed off to work.

"I sure hope Lisa doesn't betray me, but then again, it's not like her, but then again, from what Anime Boy told me last night, she might try something really bad...I hope not."

I had no idea of the trouble that was going to come later that night.

Still, when I got to work, I was feeling much better, even though I had to tell Lisa's boss that she wasn't going to be coming in today.

"Are you sure she's not going to come in today?" asked her manager.

"I'm sure, she told me so herself."

"Very well then."

I soon walked in on the set of 'Tech Corner', Al had just gotten in and was walking out onto the set.

"I saw you come in by yourself Matthew, where's your friend Lisa?"

"She's not coming in today," I told him, "she told me that she had gotten a terrible cold, but I know she's lying."

"How can you tell?"

"Well, she didn't sound sick to me when she called to let me know, when she told me that, I knew she was lying."

"I wonder why she would do that."

"I don't know, but I guess we'll find out soon enough. Now, getting off topic here, I'm trying to think of what to get Naomi for her birthday."

"When is her birthday?" asked Al.

"It's on the 22nd, same day as my birthday."

"Well, here's a good sugestion, why don't you get her one of those toy bears, seeing how she doesn't have any toys."

"Yeah, that's a good idea, thanks Al."

After work, I headed off to the store to find Naomi, a cute little teddy bear. I found one with white fur and a small red bow on it.

"Oh, I do think she's going to love this bear."

Then from the corner of my left eye, I thought I saw Lisa walking along in a dark brown trench coat.

"Nah, it couldn't have been her...or maybe it was...Nah!"

I went over to the cashier and payed for the bear, "if you would like, I could gift wrap the bear for you."

"Thank you," I said to the cashier.

On the way back to the house, I was just coming around a corner, when I thought I saw Lisa in the same coat again, standing just outside of 'Flora'.

"Okay now, that's very strange," I thought to myself.

Still, I didn't think much of it, as I turned the volume on my radio up, as I listened to 'Reba McEntire' perform 'The Fear of Being Alone'.

Kaede stood at the doorway, she smiled happily as I walked inside, then she noticed the present that I had.

"Is that for Naomi?"

I looked to make sure that she wasn't in the room, "yep, this is for Naomi, I got her a little teddy bear with a red bow on it."

"Oh, she's going to love that."

"That's excatly what I was thinking when I saw this bear," I chuckled, Kaede giggled a little bit, then she noticed me looking worried, "strangly enough, while I was there, I thought I saw Lisa walking past, and then again on my way home."

"But she's suppose to sick today, right?"

"Well, that's what she told me last night. Well anyways, I better take this upstairs before a certain young girl sees this."

Kaede giggled again as I walked off back to my room.

I hid the bear in my closet, under some sweaters, then closed the door.

"What was that you put in your closet Matthew?" asked a voice, it was Primula.

"It's for Naomi," I whispered, "it's her birthday present."

"Can you tell me what it is?"

"Nope sorry, but I have to keep this a secret, even from you, sorry."

"That's okay."

Meanwhile, Naomi was sitting in her room, reading one of my many manga books (strange how she's gotten into liking those books), while she started to feel something.

"Oh no, it can't...it can't," she said to herself.

She dropped the book on her bed, and ran over to my room.

"Are you planning on going out with Kaede on Saturday night?" asked Primula.

"Yep, and who knows, we might stop at a store to get a certain someone...something special."

Primula smiled brightly, she knew what I was talking about...Naomi came into my room, looking scared.

"What's wrong, little sis?" asked Primula.

"Someone's going to get hurt tonight," she said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"I don't know, I've got a sixth sense about this and I can tell that someone is going to get hurt."

Before she could say anything else, we heard the doorbell ring, "I've got it!" called Kaede from downstairs.

We looked over to Naomi, looking really scared now.

"Tell us, little sis," I said, looking a little scared now, "who is it that's going to get hurt?"

She took a deep breath and said out loud, "LISA'S GOING TO ATTACK KAEDE!"

"WHAT?" Primula and I exclaimed together, "you can't be serious," I said.

"I am, it all makes perfect sense now, she was preparing for this all day, to hurt Kaede."

"Oh no," I groaned, getting up from my chair and running off downstairs, Primula and Naomi followed behind me.

Kaede had just opened the door, sure enough, wearing the very same trench coat, it was Lisa.

"Hello Lisa," smiled Kaede, "is everything okay?"

"No, everything is not okay," she said quietly, "I've been looking for something, but there is something else standing in my way."

"What is it, Lisa?"

"The one thing I've been looking for is...Matthew!" she ran into the house, grabbed Kaede by her shoulders and threw her to the wall, then wrapped both of her hands around her neck.

"And you are standing in my way...but not for long!"

Lisa tried to squeeze Kaede's neck even harder, she gasped for air.

"Lisa...I...can't...breathe!" Kaede called out, gasping for air.

"Won't be long now," sniggered Lisa, who was grinning a little, "soon Matthew will be mine, and you will be nothing more than a memory."

Kaede tried to get free, she was struggling hard...thankfully I ran into the room just in the nick of time. I ran towards Lisa and pushed her away towards the door, Kaede fell to the floor.

"Are you okay, Kaede?" I asked.

"I'm okay," she answered, gasping for air and coughing.

"She won't be for long!" snapped Lisa and tried charging towards Kaede again, but I stood my ground, standing in Lisa's path to Kaede.

(Now I know how Rin must have felt when Kaede did something like this to Asa).

"Why are you doing this?" I asked.

"Get out of my way!" snapped Lisa.

"Cut that out, Lisa, stop it!"

"No, I won't!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I snapped out loud.

Lisa stopped struggling aganist me, she was in a state of shock. I turned back towards Kaede, just as Primula and Naomi walked in.

"I'll...be...okay," groaned Kaede.

Primula and Naomi helped her out of the room and back upstairs...it was only after they were out of the room, that I turned my attention to Lisa.

"Why did you do that?" I asked her, "this isn't you Lisa, I know you, you would never hurt someone else."

Lisa didn't say anything, she was still in shock.

"Until you can say that you're sorry, I don't want to see around here, so go, get out!"

I wasn't trying to hurt her feelings, but I think I must have, cause in the next second, she ran off, crying all the way down the street.

I leaned aganist the wall and fell to the floor, groaning out loud "here we go again."


	31. Chapter 31 Emotions

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Emotions**_

Lisa's little attack left a huge scrath on the wall, as splintered wood and drywall sat on the floor right next to me. I finally got back up, then I headed off upstairs with a glass of water. I gave it to Kaede, who was coughing a little.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm...okay," she said, coughing a little bit, "where's Lisa?"

"I told her to get out...but I think I must have hurt her feelings," I groaned to myself, "still, why she attacked you like that, I'll never know."

"She said that she wanted you and I was in the way."

"That sounds familair," said Primula, Kaede looked to her, then she looked down again.

"Maybe a little bit," I sighed, "but this time, Lisa had both of her hands around Kaede's neck, almost like she was trying to kill her. Still, I'm overall surprised that Naomi knew this was going to happen."

"I guess I have a sixth sense whenever it comes to danger," she said.

"If it hadn't been for your sixth sense, we wouldn't have gotten downstairs in time," said Primula.

"It did come in handy today," I said.

"Maybe one of us should talk with Lisa to see what's wrong," suggested Kaede.

"That's a good idea, but it's going have to be me, I don't think Lisa will be happy to see you."

"She's not a bad girl Matthew, I think she's just feeling lonely and desperate, like I was before Rin picked Asa."

I had to agree with her on that one.

In a few more minutes, Kaede stopped coughing, but she did say her neck did fell sore (only a little), meanwhile I tried calling Lisa, with little hope.

"Hey it's me, listen I want to talk to you about what happened tonight. I don't know what's going on, I just want to know if you're..."

I never got any further, for the phone was picked up...then slammed down again.

"She's still not picking up, is she?" asked Naomi.

"Oh she does, but she slams it down hard before I can say anything to her."

"Fine mess you got yourself into this time."

I looked at Naomi angerily, "it's not my fault that this mess started up...is it?"

"It's not," said Primula, who was walking over to the kitchen, "the trouble started with Lisa's former boss, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that, I just wonder why she would do something like that."

In a few more hours, everyone was in bed, I had already hugged Kaede, and now I was talking to Warrior about what happened today.

"Geez, Matthew...you really do attract trouble like a magnet the size of an elephant."

"Yeah, yeah I know...but still, it's not like Lisa to do something like this."

"It really is a mystery," his message read, "from what you usually tell me, Lisa is like a second Asa...of course, I never met her yet, but from what you say, Lisa is usually in a cheerful mood. I can't imagine her doing anything terrible, especially after hearing how she helped you when those knuckleheads attacked."

"That is true, but it seems like lately, Lisa's attitude has changed and her emotions have been coming out more often, like back in the park."

"Sounds to me like Lisa is suffering from all the terrible news that came to her...come to think of it, wasn't that the same about you?"

"Well, it would have been if Kaede hadn't invited me here."

A message came back from him in a minute.

"If you ever get the chance, talk with Lisa...not over the phone, but face to face, it may be the only way to help her."

"I'll try that, thanks buddy."

The next day was still a little chilly and once again, the grey clouds promised for more snow, which was a huge pain in the neck for me, (not literally) as I was clearing the sidewalk.

"Have you heard from Lisa?"

I turned around and saw it was Primula, she was already to go to school.

"Nope, I haven't heard anything from Lisa yet."

"I'm sad to say this, but she's shut herself out from the rest of the world, just like Kaede did before."

I looked over to Primula, I knew what she was talking about.

"Don't worry about Lisa," I said, "when I get out of work today, I'll go see her."

The day wore on with a lot of worries, Lisa's manager was getting concerned if she would come in again, I was worried because she was my friend and everyone else was worried that she might attack Kaede again.

"I wonder is the matter with Lisa," I thought to myself as I closed up for the day.

I drove on to Lisa's new house, only to find that she wasn't there.

"Oh great! Now where has she gone?"

During this time, everyone else was walking home, when from the corner of Kaede's right eye, she saw someone close to the bridge (I think you know which one I'm talking about).

"Coming Kaede?" asked Primula.

"Go on without me, there's something I need to do."

Kaede walked off towards the bridge, Primula was confused, but she agreed. So she, Sia, and Nerine continued on home.

As she got closer to that spot, Kaede could see who it was that was standing by the bridge, it was...Lisa.

"How are you doing?" Kaede asked.

"Rotten," answered Lisa, "I feel like my whole world has been turned upside down and I have been beaten up by all the people in my life."

For a while, the two girls were silent, then Kaede finally spoke up, "I forgive you for what happened yesterday."

"You shouldn't."

"As Matthew once said to me, people 'forgive and forget'."

"He does know what he is talking about."

The girls moved to under the bridge, cause more snow was coming down. I was walking along looking for Lisa. I had just gotten to the bridge, when I slipped and fell to the ground below.

"I need to watch where I'm going," I groaned to myself, then I noticed Lisa and Kaede. I stayed hidden behind the pillar, I thought that Lisa wouldn't want to see me right now.

"I know what you're going threw," said Kaede, "I've been there before."

For a while, Lisa stayed silent with her head hanging down, then she looked up with a sadder look then before, "if I tell you why I'm upset, will you promise to not tell Matthew."

"I'll try," she said.

Of course, Kaede wouldn't need to tell me, since I was listening in for myself.

"The trouble came just after grade 8, Matthew and I hung out during the summer for the last time, then we went our seperate ways, he went to the catholic high school, while I went to a public high school. From that moment on, everything turned out for the worst, as I kept on losing jobs, one after another...I must hold the record for the most jobs lost, by at least eight."

"Eight?" asked Kaede, even I was surprised.

"Well nine now," then she went silent, "like Matthew, I too was disowned by my parents, my brother and sister, so I had to try to move on by myself, that's when I joined that company."

"But what about during christmas, weren't you spending time with your family?"

"No, that was all a lie, I spent the holidays alone in my hotel room."

"I never knew about that," I thought to myself.

"Couldn't you talk to Matthew about this?" asked Kaede.

"I couldn't, I lost all contact with him...then for a long time, the company's manager and the employees all tired to get me fired, but hadn't succeded...till now."

Then came the bit that would give me the answers to yesterday's attack.

"The reason I said I wanted Matthew, was because I needed my good friend back...I know he'll never be my boyfriend, but all I really needed was to hear him say that everything was going to be okay, like he always said before, when we were in elementary school."

Lisa couldn't hold it in anymore and she fell onto her knees and burst into tears, "all I really want is to hear my good friend say that, but after he yelled at me, all hope seemed to die for me."

The tears came out even faster, Kaede went over to her and gave her a small hug.

"I don't know why life is treating me like this. Kaede, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Lisa."

"Just don't tell Matthew about this please?"

"Too late for that Lisa!" She looked over to the pillar, only to see me walking over towards her, "I heard everything."

She got back up to her feet and walked slowly towards me, but stopped with a few feet seperating us, "why didn't you just tell me this before?"

"I wasn't sure if I should," she answered, "I mean, would you really understand all this?"

"Of course I would. I mean come on, I was disowned by my parents, I lost a job and I lost the old house that I grew up in, but as you can see, things turned out well. If that could happen to me, it can happen to you."

Lisa then went silent again, "I thought that if I told you all this, you might..."

"Turn on you like those four knuckleheads did to me?"

"Yes," she groaned.

"That would never happen," I said, then we went silent again.

"Matthew, listen...I'm really sorry for the way I've been acting lately, I can understand it if you don't want to be my friend ever again."

"What are you crazy? I'll always be your friend Lisa, no matter what happens or what did happen after we went to high school."

Kaede smiled happily, she remembered that I said that to her when she ran off on that rainy day.

"Anyways, you don't need to worry, cause everything is going to turn out for the better."

Lisa smiled, she was hoping to hear that, then she looked down to the ground, as a few more tears came out. Then she asked..."Matthew, can you...can you..."

"What is it?"

"Can you...give me...a small hug?"

We all went silent, I looked over to Kaede, who smiled and nodded her head, I looked over to Lisa and agreed. She came over towards me, I wrapped my arms around her, while she cried her eyes out.

"It's going to be okay, Lisa," I whispered to her.

"I've been so lonely without you to talk to, Matthew," she said.

I gently rubbed her on the back, while she cried out the remaining tears she had, then finally she backed off and revealing her smile again.

"Thank you," she said, "again I'm sorry for causing you all this trouble."

"That's okay Lisa," I smiled happily.

Lisa's bright happy smile soon returned, I could tell she was feeling much better...I was going to find that out in a second...as she slapped me on the back, five times. Then she turned to walk away, but not before spinning around to speak with Kaede.

"Matthew's all yours!" she said, "you don't need to worry about me stealing him."

"Thank you Lisa."

Lisa giggled happily and ran off back for her house.

"Crazy girl," I groaned to myself, "sometimes I think she takes great pleasure in toying with me."

"Well, it's all that energy, she probably can't control herself," smiled Kaede, "just like Asa."

"Yep, just like Asa," I sighed, then I noticed Kaede looking around.

"This is where I disappeared to when it rained on that Monday," she said, "I was sitting under this bridge and crying to myself."

"So this is where you were."

"Twice," she said, "just like the year before, when Asa found me and we talked about Rin."

For a while, we were both silent, then Kaede looked over to me and smiled, "I'm okay now, for I know that if something bad comes into my life, I know you'll always be there to cheer me up."

I smiled happily. Kaede then walked over towards me, but tripped on a rock, she ran into me, knocking me down to the ground. She had fallen on top of me and both of us were face to face (literally).

"Sorry," she said.

"No, that's okay," I said.

Kaede smiled happily, as she looked up to me, then she placed her head on my chest, "I'm happy to be with you Matthew, you always brighten my day up whenever I'm sad."

"Well you do the same for me," I said, wrapping my arms around her, "with you around, I know every day's going to be a great day."

We both sat there for a while, then quickly got back up. I helped her back up the embankment, then once we were back up on top, we both stared at each other, then with our eyes locked, we kissed on the lips at the very place where Kaede cried her eyes out...twice.

"Ready to go home?" I asked after we were done kissing.

"Yes," she smiled happily.

She held my hand all the way back to the truck.

Everyone was waiting for us, we were an hour late.

"What happened?" asked Sia.

"Did something terrible happen?" asked Nerine.

"No," I said simply, "both Kaede and I had a small talk with Lisa," so I explained all about the discussion both Kaede and I with her.

"Poor girl," groaned Primula.

"I fell sorry for her," added Naomi.

"Lisa's going to be okay," I said, "she's gone back into her usual 'slap me on the back' kinda mood, all she really needed was to talk to her closet friends."

"I'm glad to hear that," said another voice, we all looked to see it was Asa, she shook her head slightly, "these things always seem to follow us, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," I chuckled, "we somehow attract trouble like a magnet the size of an elephant." Everyone laughed at that little joke (which remained me that I should thank Warrior for telling me that one).

"Our family sure has had some crazy misadventures," chuckled Primula.

"We certainly have, but by the end of the day or days in most recent cases, we do get threw the trouble and find a 'silver lining' every time."

Everyone agreed with me on that one.

"One thing's for sure, we do have a big family, don't we?" asked Naomi.

"We sure do," said Kaede happily.

"That's right, between all of us here and our friends, we are one big happy family."

"And it keeps growing every day, I might add," chuckled Naomi, everyone laughed at that joke once again.

In a while, I was telling Warrior and everyone on the forums all about the day's events.

"Well I'm glad to hear that everything turned out for the better," said Anime Boy's message.

"Trouble somehow doesn't stay with you for too long," said Metamorphical's message, "although you do get into some crazy adventures, like the blizzard, or adopting Naomi and Lisa attacking...I wonder what's going to happen next with you Matthew."

"Who knows," I said, replying back, "with Naomi and my birthday being tomorrow, anything is possible, I'm only hoping for something good at this time around."

"Well, it's like you said, you never know...oh and Happy early birthday."

Anime Boy, Warrior, Sierracat27, jamesfan and danparker all said the same thing to me and asked if I could say the same thing to Naomi.

"Of course I will," I replied back.

After that chat session, I went downstairs to help Kaede make dinner. In a short while, we were eating, (just for the record, Naomi sits right beside me), it was a great meal once again.

"This is great you two," smiled Naomi.

"All those lessons are paying off," added Primula, looking over to me.

"Well, I do have a good teacher," I smiled, looking over to Kaede, who blushed happily.

Naomi looked over to me with an excited look, "so what did you get me for my birthday tomorrow?"

I looked at her, "alright I'll tell you," I said, she smiled happily, "I...can't tell you!" I said in a cheeky way, "sorry Naomi, but you'll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Oh darn it," she groaned, Kaede, Primula and I laughed, soon she got in on the joke, and started laughing along with us.

Primula and Naomi went off to bed early tonight, while Kaede and I watched television in the living room, we were mostly watching animes like 'Kanon' and 'Mermaid Melody-Pichi Pichi Pitch.'

"I hope Lisa's okay," said Kaede.

"Oh, I'm sure she is."

Just as I said that, the phone rang. Kaede got up and answered it, then she called for me, then she pushed the speaker button, so we could both talk to the person on the other hand.

"Are you feeling okay?" Kaede asked.

"Oh, I fine," said the voice, it was Lisa again, she was sounding more cheerful now, "I just wanted to say that I'm forward to giving Matthew that little surprise tomorrow."

"I was hoping that you would forget," I groaned (remembering what she said at Kaede's party).

"No, not that silly, I mean the other surprise."

"And what would that be?"

"Can't tell you that my friend, that will have to wait till tomorrow...just meet me at the resturant tomorrow night."

"Is the same one where we all ate at on my birthday?" asked Kaede.

"That would be it, in the meantime Matthew, I got you a birthday gift, I had already sent it to you threw the mail. I sure hope Kaede's got a hold of it, I don't want you opening it till tomorrow."

"I got it," she giggled.

"Alright then," then she spoke in a serious way, "again I'm sorry for all the trouble I've put you guys threw over the last few days."

"Nah, that's okay Lisa," I said, "we somehow attract trouble like a magnet the size of an elephant."

Lisa started laughing when I said that, "that is true Matthew, of course it wouldn't be the first time, considering all the trouble you got yourself into back into elementary school."

"Or high school," I muttered.

"It's like you told me before Matthew, 'you haven't changed a bit', well maybe a little."

I said nothing more, "well I better go, I'll let you spend some time alone."

"Talk to you later Lisa," said Kaede.

After we hung up, we walked off back to the living room, both Kaede and I sat down side by side, and our hands were holding onto each other.

Then at last, it was time to go to bed, after getting changed, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, then we headed off for bed.

"I'll see you in the morning," said Kaede.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, she giggled and walked off for her room.

I had already shut down my computer, so all I had to do was turn off my lights and go to bed, but for a while, I didn't, I kept on thinking over what Naomi said before.

"We sure are one big happy family, all of us," I said quietly to myself, then I finally closed my eyes and went off happily to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32 Fighting

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Fighting**_

At last, the big day had finally come...it was January 22nd, the day of Naomi's and my birthday.

When we got downstairs, we saw there were six gifts on the table from both Kaede and Primula.

"Happy Birthday Naomi and Matthew," they said together.

Naomi was first to open her gifts, she did love the bear I bought for her. Kaede got her a special pink sweater and Primula got her a toy cat that almost looked like hers.

"Thank you big sis," smiled Naomi, with a few tears coming down from her eyes, "and thank you Matthew and Kaede, these are the best gifts I could ever ask for."

"We're glad you liked them," smiled Kaede.

Now was my turn, but before that, Kaede walked off to the hallway closet to bring out the gift that Lisa sent in the mail.

"Gee, I wonder what she got me," I said, I opened the present and there was a 'Corner Gas' Season 1 DVD box set.

"What is that Matthew?" asked Primula.

"Oh, it's a comedy show, just like those shows you like watching. I used to watch this all time whenever my parents were out...but I never told Lisa that I liked this show."

"I told her," said Kaede, "you told me before on the chatroom that you always liked watching that show, so I told Lisa and she said she could order it for you."

"Well thank you, I'll be sure to tell her that as well."

"Then why don't you?" asked a voice, then I felt a huge slap on the back of my head.

"Thanks Lisa, for the DVD, however I'm not sure if I like the slap on the back of the head gift, that hurts you know."

"Okay then, maybe I should...slap your back instead!"

She then slapped me on the back at least five more times, then fifteen more, "that's your birthday beating!"

"Gee thanks," I groaned.

I then opened up Primula's gift, she got me the last volume of 'Mermaid Melody-Pichi Pichi Pitch' (considering I have the other six volumes already).

"I hope you'll enjoy reading it," she said.

"I will, thanks Primula."

Then was the gift from Naomi, it was a homemade gift of a japanese steam tender engine.

"I made it using tonnes of cupboard boxes and lots of glue, then 'big sis' helped me paint the engine after that."

"Do you like it?" asked Primula.

"Yes I like it, it looks like the real thing, thank you Primula and 'little sis'."

Then came the gift from Kaede, she looked a little nervous, "I hope you like it."

I removed the wrapping paper to reveal a 'Three's Company' DVD box set, seasons 1 and 2.

"Do you like it?" she asked me.

"Of course I do," I smiled. I got up from my chair, walked over to Kaede and gave her a big hug, "thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome," she smiled happily.

After we cleared away the wrapping paper, we all sat down to breakfast, Lisa was our invited guest, plus I was going to be giving her a ride to work today.

"I'm surprised you don't own a vechile of your own," I said.

"Not yet, but I'm going to get mine this afternoon."

"What kind of car is it going to be?"

"A Mustang GT."

"What?" I could hardly believe what I had just head, "that's your car? How in the world are you going to afford it?"

"I saved up for it, Matthew," she said giggling a little, "plus working overtime helped too."

I had to groan softly, there was some things about Lisa that I was never going to know, but now I knew a little more, after I heard all she said to Kaede.

After we were done breakfast, we were ready to go, Kaede and Primula were going to be walking off to school with Nerine and Sia. Of course, I was working on my truck, it was acting up once again.

"I just don't know what's wrong with this darn truck of mine," I groaned, "I swear one of these days it's going to fall apart on me."

I worked a little more, then tried it again...thankfully it started up.

"This means another trip to the mechanics again."

"Well, we better get going," said Sia, "we'll see you later Matthew, and happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" I called.

"Have a good day at work, Matthew!" called Kaede, as the four girls walked off to their school. Naomi walked over to spend the day with Nerine's father, then Lisa and I headed off to work.

After a long working day, I drove home alone, all day long I had been thinking over something important.

"I'm going have to tell Kaede tonight," I thought to myself.

I got home first, so I went up off to my room and logged onto the Sodor Island Forums, where everyone was wishing me a happy birthday.

Kaede came home in about fifteen minutes, she could see I was looking upset.

"Is everything okay, Matthew?" she asked me.

"Oh yeah, everything's okay," I answered back, "I was just thinking about something...I think it's finally time that I told you the whole story of why those four knuckleheads aren't my friends anymore."

I had orginally been thinking about past birthdays all day, and thinking about those days where those four would celebrate the day in big ways.

"Okay," said Kaede, and walked over to my bed and sat down there, while I sat on the chair.

"For you to really understand the whole story, I better start from the beginning..."

When I first started school, I hardly had any friends...to be honest, I had none. Back then, I was really shy, so it was harder for me to make friends.

At recess, I would sit on the steps holding onto my Thomas toy that I used to carry (that stopped after the thrid grade).

One day was going to be proven a bad day, as some school bullies were looking to beat someone up.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted.

They came closer, until someone gave the leader of the group, a punch to the stomuch.

"Who did that?"

That person was Patrick and he wasn't alone, for standing beside him, was Lisa, Jeff, Connor and Ryan.

"Do us a favour," snapped Ryan, "and leave our friend alone!"

"You wish!" snapped the bully.

His whole gang charged in as they were trying to get to me, but the five other kids were doing their best to keep the bullies away. One of the bullies had Connor pinned down and about ready to punch his lights out. I got up and ran towards the bully, punching him on the right side of the face.

"Thanks," smiled Connor.

"No problem," I smiled.

Soon the bullies were beaten up, of course we were in trouble for fighting, but on that day, I gained some new friends. They introduced themselves to me and I did the same.

From that day onwards, we all became the best of friends, they even helped me to gain more friends in the school yard, but those five became my best friends. We used to hang out beside a very old tree (which Jeff called our little hideout) and for the next few years, we would hang out talking or playing.

"Do guys ever think about the future," asked Jeff one day.

"Not always," said Patrick, "why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if we're going to remain friends for a long time."

"Of course we will," I said, "I mean why wouldn't we, we all look out for one another and we're always hanging out here, to be honest I don't think we're ever going to split."

"I have to agree with Matthew on this one," said Lisa.

"So do I," said Ryan, then he reached out his right hand, then we all placed our hands, one on top of another.

"Friends for life?" asked Connor.

"Friends for life," I smiled.

We all tossed our hands into the air and shouted "FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

That pretty much stayed the same for years, until grade 6, when another catholic elementary school was built. My friends were all going there, while I stayed at the regular school.

"It's not fair," groaned Connor, "I thought we'd stay together right up to High School."

"Stop groaning Connor," said Patrick, "we'll still stay together, there's no reason that we can't stay as friends, right Matthew?"

"That's right," I answered, "I mean, we can always hang out at the park or anywhere we want to be."

That made Connor feel better, then we all got our hands in there again, and shouted "FRIENDS FOR LIFE!" again.

After my rotten sixth and seventh grade alone in that school, I was transfered to the other school and sure enough I was reunited with my friends, who were happy to see me back.

"Somehow, I knew you weren't going to be staying at that school for too long Matthew," said Ryan on one winter's day.

"What makes you say that?"

"Oh come on, you could never go threw one day without us to hang out with."

Mostly everyone started laughing over that joke, including me.

"You're right there, Ryan," I said.

"Well, let's just hope nothing else seperates us again," smiled Patrick, we all got our hands in there once again, "for what are we?"

(I think you know by now) "FRIENDS FOR LIFE!"

That's the way it stayed for a long time, until after the grade 8 graduation.

We all hung out for the last time during the summer, along with Lisa, cause we had no idea when was the next time where we would all meet up again as we did our 'friends for life' cheer for the last time, right on the day before high school was to begin.

When high school did begin, that's when it all started to go wrong.

Ryan was the first, as he stole my songs and changed them so much that they became the worst songs around, to think he said that I had told him to do it. He did that for a while, before enough was enough and that ended our friendship.

Connor soon followed afterwords, as he caused destruction and always said I put him up to it, I could only take that for a long time, before that ended the friendship for good.

By grade eleven, Patrick and Jeff were the last two childhood friends that I had left.

"You don't need to worry Matthew," said Patrick, "you can always count on us."

"That's right," said Jeff, "we won't betray you like Connor and Ryan did."

If I only I had gotten that on tape, then I could have played it when he did betray me.

He would attack me during and outside of gym class, punching me and kicking me, before that was it and I told him that was the end of our friendship.

By grade twelve, that's when the worst betrayal came. As recalled, Patrick would cheat on his tests, I could easily forgive him for that, but it did start to get on my nerves.

Then one night, he came up outside of my house and challenging to a fight...with knives.

"Winner takes all," called Patrick.

"Are you nuts?" I asked, "Patrick you can't do this!"

He did do it however, and I had to fight, he got me a few times before I finally said enough was enough.

"You know what Patrick, I don't think we can be friends anymore, considering the way that you and the others have been acting, it's just too much."

"It's called change Matthew, you should try it!"

"I don't think so...at least not like you guys did anyways. See you never, Patrick!" I walked back inside the house to wipe the blood away, while Patrick walked away.

"After that day, I never saw them again, until they started coming here," I said finishing my story.

Kaede was just speechless, she had never heard a story like one before, "were you upset when your friendships ended?"

"I was," I sighed, "but I knew I made the right decision to stop being their friend, otherwise I would be behind bars like them," I then shook my head, "now I only have one childhood friend left."

"Which would be me," called another voice, we both looked and saw Lisa, "I remember that 'friends for life' cheer, I was also hoping that it would stay like that."

"Well it didn't, those four changed too much and now those knuckleheads sit behind bars..."

"They've gotten out!" called another voice, it was Primula, followed by Naomi.

"Who has?" I asked.

"Those former friends of yours," answered Naomi, "and my parents, they all escaped from jail."

"That's not good," groaned Lisa.

"Don't worry, I think I have a good idea of where those idoits might be."

Soon we were at the park, Kaede, Primula and Lisa kept a close eye on Naomi, while I waited for the four knuckleheads. Before long, I could see them and looking madder than before.

"Here we go again!" I muttered to myself.

"It's payback time now Matthew," snapped Patrick.

"Here's our little birthday gift to you!" added Connor.

"Hold on, before you guys try coming at me and lose," I said with a sly grin, then looking serious, "do you all remember when we used to do our little cheer?"

"You mean the 'friends for life' cheer?" asked Jeff.

"That would be the one," I said, "why don't we do that for old time's sakes."

"Oh sure," smiled Patrick, "I always did miss doing that cheer."

My right hand went in first, then Patrick's, then the others joined in, "this is just like old times, isn't it?" asked Ryan, "it's only too bad Lisa isn't joining us."

"And it's too bad..." they all looked and noticed they were surronded by the police, "you're all going back to jail."

I backed off slowly from them, "Dirty rotten trick Matthew!" snapped Connor.

"Do you really think I would want to do that cheer with you four knuckleheads after all you have done? I don't think so."

Damon and his boys all came over and arrested them.

"I thought you were going to fight and prove you're not a weaklink!" snapped Jeff.

"I promised Kaede that I would only fight if I had no choice, this time I had a choice, so I called Damon and told him to stay close to the park, until I got you all in closely."

"Too bad it won't work again!" snapped Ryan.

"It won't need to, because you guys won't be getting out for a long time," said Damon.

The police took them all away, then some other officers followed me to where the girls were.

Naomi's old parents had caught up with them, they were looking eager to hurt someone. This time Naomi was ready, as soon as her father took one step towards them, she gave him a huge punch to the stomuch, which knocked him down.

"That won't work on me, little brat!" snapped her old mother.

Then she saw us coming, unlike the father, she got down on her knees and surrendered.

"Somehow trouble is always following us, isn't it little sis?" I asked.

"It sure does, at least this time I knew what I was going to do."

"How about next time, we leave it to the police?"

"Good idea," she said, then we high fived each other (I had to lower my right arm before we could do it).

Before long, Damon had all six criminals in the police van.

"Don't worry, when the judge hears of their latest escape plan, he'll make sure that this won't happen again, right?" he asked the prisoners, they only groaned loudly.

"Just you wait, Matthew Gagnon!" snapped Patrick, "we'll be back!"

"Next time you won't be so lucky," added Ryan as the van drove off to the jail.

Damon was going to say it, but Naomi and I said it for him, "next time, we'll leave this kind of job to the police."

"Somehow, I find that hard to believe," he said walking off and chuckling.

"I think that's all the excitement I can handle for one day," sighed Lisa.

"Not quite," I said, grinning a little, "we still have a birthday dinner to go to, remember?"

Soon we were all gathered at the resturant (the very same place, we all gathered at on Kaede's birthday). A huge banner hung from the ceiling which read 'Happy Birthday Matthew and Naomi'.

Joining us tonight were, Al, Sana, Rin, Asa, Sia, Nerine, Forbesii, Eustoma, Mr. Quinten, Max, Monty, Damon, Koyuki, Mayumi, Kareha, Itsuki and Ms. Ama too.

They all gotten both of us wonderful gifts, then we all sat down to a wonderful dinner.

"Now, does everyone remember what I said on Kaede's birthday of what I was going to do to Matthew?" asked Lisa and tried slapping me on the back of my head, but I ducked.

"Nice try Lisa," I chuckled, "I saw that move coming a mile away."

"But did you see this coming?"

Before I could react, I got a face full of...banana cream pie!

"I thought you might remember that little joke that I played on you before, so I had this as a backup plan."

Everyone laughed, as I tried to wipe the pie away from my eyes, Kaede gave me a clothe to wash it all away.

"How old are you now, Naomi?" asked Ms. Ama.

"I'm twelve years old now," she said happily.

"What about you Matthew?" asked Asa.

"I'm twenty years old today."

"TWENTY?" everyone (except Kaede, Primula and Naomi) asked.

"Yep," I answered simply.

"Are you enjoying your birthday?" asked Mayumi.

"I am, especially since this year...I get to be with the girl I love," I looked over to Kaede, I reached out my right hand and she grabbed it with her left hand.

Right then and there, we started blushing, while everyone else looked over to us with happy looks.

"Oh la la!" said Kareha and started glowing all over again.

"Still, this isn't only my birthday, it's Naomi's special day too."

"Are you enjoying your birthday little sis?" asked Primula.

"I am," she said, "on my previous birthdays, I had to work all the time and got no presents and of course I was tortured, except for last year when I ran away, but being here with all of you makes this the best birthday I could ever ask for. Thank you, everyone."

"Your welcome," we all said at once.

Then we heard some music playing and noticed people, once again dancing on the dancefloor. I didn't even need to ask, Kaede knew what I was going to say and she agreed to dance with me.

"I love you Kaede," I smiled.

"I love you too Matthew, happy birthday."

I smiled happily as I held her close.

"I do have one more gift for you today," she smiled.

Just like on her birthday, Kaede and I kissed on the lips (her gift was a birthday kiss). I could say this for sure, that out of all the birthdays I ever had, this was the best one yet, especially with Kaede by my side...my best friend...my girlfriend.


	33. Chapter 33 Cousin

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Cousin**_

Boy was I feeling tired that Saturday morning, but I knew Kaede was going to wake me up soon...or so I thought, I faintly heard some footsteps come into my room...then came a loud bang of metal...it was symbols.

"Time to wake up Matthew!"

I looked, only to find Naomi with the symbols in her hands.

"Okay I'm up, just know that if you try that again," I said in a sly way, "I'll pay you back for that."

"I'm gone!" she said, running out of my room, then Kaede came in.

"Are you okay, Matthew?" she asked me.

"I'm okay," I groaned, "thankfully symbols aren't as loud as a airhorn, I still haven't forgotten that one time that Primula used an airhorn to wake me up."

"What about that time when Sia attacked her father early in the morning?"

"Yeah, that got me too, but I mostly like waking up to the sound of your beautiful voice."

Kaede blushed happily as I said that, "there's a nice breakfast waiting for you downstairs," she then walked out of my room, closing the door gently.

I quickly got changed, and got myself ready for the day, cause tonight Kaede and I were going out. While getting ready, I was once again listening to my radio as the song 'Lost Without You' by 'Delta Goodrem' was playing.

I walked into the kitchen a few minutes later, Kaede had already placed the food at the table, and our two little 'sisters' were sitting in their usual spots.

From her spot beside Kaede, Primula could see that Kaede wasn't looking too good.

"Are you feeling okay, Kaede?" she asked.

"Of course I am," she smiled.

I could tell that she wasn't, for she was still blushing, "are you getting sick again?" I asked.

Kaede didn't say anything for a while, then at last she said "I am," she groaned, "but I'll be okay today."

"Alright, just don't push yourself too hard okay?"

"Okay," she said.

In a short while, I was at the grogery store getting all the food we needed, both Naomi and Primula were back at the house with Kaede and helping her.

"I sure hope Kaede's okay," I thought to myself.

Still, I continued on threw the store, as I came around a corner, I spoted someone I thought I knew.

"Nah, it couldn't be," I thought to myself and walked on past.

That person looked over to me in surprise and asked, "Matthew? Is that you?"

I stopped right then and there, I turned around and looked, "Nicole?" I asked.

"Yes it's me," she said, "I never thought I'd find you here."

"What, in a grogery store?"

"No I mean, I didn't think you would still be in Tokyo. Aunt Lorriane said that you moved back months ago, and from what she said, you didn't like it here."

"She'll say just about anything," I groaned to myself, "well she's wrong, I'm still living here in Tokyo ever since I came here in September."

"I didn't know that."

"For that matter, I'm wondering why you're here."

"I'm here on vacation," she said.

"You're not alone, are you?"

"Nope, everyone else came with me, we're all here."

"So where is your sister, aunt Sally and Frank?"

"They're back at the hotel, they asked me to go out and get some milk for my little sister, you know how it usually is."

"Well, at least you don't have to worry about your little sister slamming symbols in your face early in the morning."

"What?"

"I'll explain it later...ah, how long are you guys staying?"

"We're staying here for a few weeks, then we're going home."

"In that case, I've got plenty of time to explain."

Nicole went on ahead, getting what she needed, while I got what we needed.

After paying, Nicole and I walked out of the store, walking side by side, she wanted to know how I've been doing. During the small walk, someone spotted us and that someone was Asa Shigure.

"He's with another girl?" she thought to herself, "poor Kaede."

The path back to Nicole's hotel went past the park, where we stopped for a bit and I explained everything that had happened.

"You poor soul," she said, I shock my head and groaned, even though I hadn't heard those three words together for a long time, "I can't imagine something like that happening to you."

"Believe it for it did, but it's okay for now I'm living with Kaede."

"Wait, hold on a second..."

"I know what you're going to ask me 'Am I living with a girl?' well yes and no, I'm living with three and two girls live next door to us."

"You're making that up."

"Nope, I'm not, Nicole, it's all for real."

"So which girl is your girlfriend?"

I pulled out my wallet and pulled out a picture that was taken on the first date, "Kaede is my girlfriend."

"Wow!" gasped Nicole, "she's beautiful."

"She's also kind, sweet and caring as well. If it wasn't for Kaede, I wouldn't be here at all."

"Well, I hope you treat her properly Matthew."

"Oh I do, as I tell her all the time, I love her with my heart and soul, I could give everything up just for her."

"That's good to hear, well anyways, I better be off, I'll see you around, okay Matthew?"

"Alright," I smiled, then I wrote down the phone number and gave it to her, "just in case you guys ever want to call us, okay?"

"Alright," she smiled, then walked off.

Asa was hiding in the bushes, she couldn't hear everything.

"He is cheating on Kaede, oh no," she groaned quietly to herself (reminds you of what Sia did, right?)

I soon got home, only to find the kitchen in a mess.

"What happened in here?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Matthew," groaned Naomi, "I was trying to make lunch, but as you can tell, I made a huge mess instead."

"So I'm helping to clean up," said Primula.

Then we heard something fall, I ran out of the room, hoping it wasn't what I thought it was...

"Kaede!"

It was her, she had collapsed and fell onto her basket of clean clothes.

"Are you okay?" I asked her as I held her in my arms, she was breathing heavily, her cheeks were bright red, then I felt her forehead, "yep, you've got another fever."

"Is she okay?" asked Naomi.

"She's okay," I said, "she's just gotten a serious cold, that's all."

Both Primula and Naomi went upstairs to help Kaede into bed, while I cleaned up the mess downstairs.

"So much for your date tonight," said Naomi.

"Yeah I know, but right now, it's more important that Kaede just rests up and gets better."

I went upstairs in a few minutes to check up on her, she was breathing normally now, but she still felt sick, "I'm sorry," she groaned.

"That's okay," I said.

"Now we can't go out..." she started shedding a few tears, I wiped them away softly with my right second finger.

"Don't worry Kaede, we'll go out next weekend, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, "but what about..."

"Primula's gift? You don't need to worry, I got her something when I got Naomi's little gift."

Kaede smiled happily, but only a little.

"Well, I better get some sleep," she said, "I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning," I smiled, as I tucked her in again, then walked out of the room.

The real reason Kaede wanted me out of the room, was because she didn't want me to see her cry, she had spoken with Asa before she collapsed.

"Does he still love me or is all a lie?" she groaned to herself as her tears spilled out onto her sheets.

The next morning, Primula went out to get some more supplies, so that she could make her medicane, while Naomi and I stayed behind and kept an eye on Kaede.

"Maybe I should do the cooking," suggested Naomi.

"No that's okay, I've got it," I said.

"Are you sure that you know what you're doing Matthew?"

I placed a pan on the stove, then turned around to face Naomi, "yes I know what I'm doing 'little sis', Kaede's been teaching me everything I know after all. So there's no reason to worry."

I had spoken too soon, "ah Matthew..."

"Don't tell me, the pan's on fire, right?"

"Yep."

"Alright, no problem, I've got it!"

I sprayed some special foam onto the pan, and in less than a minute, the fire was put out.

"Why don't you just use water?" asked Naomi.

"You should never put water on a greese fire," I said, "that is really dangerous."

"Just watching that there has given me more than enough prove that you do know what you are doing."

"Of course I know, after all I was taught by Kaede."

Naomi went silent as I went back to work.

First up, I made some breakfast for all of us, then in a few short hours, I was busy working on some lunch, I made pizza for the three of us, while giving Kaede some soup.

Naomi helped by doing some of the housework, while Primula worked on her medicane.

In a few hours, Kaede came downstairs to see how we were doing, plus she did feel lonely being all alone in her room.

"Matthew's been doing a great job with the cooking," said Naomi.

"Well, I did have a good teacher," I smiled, Kaede smiled too, but only a little.

Then we heard the doorbell ring, and saw who it was...it was Asa.

"I thought I'd come by and give you guys a hand," she said.

"Thank you Asa," I said, "but we've got everything under control."

Asa looked over to me with a serious look, "how much time have you been spending with Kaede today?" she asked me.

"Well, not much," I said, "I've been down here, making the meals."

"It's true," said Naomi, "he's really good, although not as good as Kaede."

"Gee thanks little sis," I groaned.

"In that case, why don't you let me do the cooking for tonight," Asa suggested, "while you spend some time with Kaede."

I looked over to Kaede, who was looking cold, sick and a little bit sad.

"Alright then, thanks Asa."

She continued to look at me with that look, as she walked off to the kicthen.

I walked Kaede back to her room and tucked her in gently, then I heard her cry a little bit.

"Kaede, is something wrong?" I asked.

"Matthew, can I ask you a serious question?"

"Sure Kaede, what is it?"

"If another pretty girl came along and asked you out, would you go out with her?" I was just speechless when she asked that.

"Why would ask that, Kaede?"

"Asa told me yesterday that she saw you with another girl, and she saw you give something to her."

I heard Kaede cry even more, then she got back up and hugged me tightly, but she was crying even more than before.

"Kaede, I need you to listen, there is something I have to tell you," she looked up to me, "yes Asa did see with another girl yesterday, her name is Nicole and she is my cousin."

"Your cousin?"

"Yes, Nicole Henden, on my mom's side of the family, she and her family are visiting Tokyo for a few weeks. Nicole was overall surprised to see me, mostly cause my mother said I moved back to Canada months ago. Anyways, I was telling Nicole all that happened before, then I told her about you."

"Me?"

"Yes, I told her about you, and as for what I handed her was our phone number, just in case they want to talk to us, while they're here."

I gently rubbed some tears away from Kaede's eyes, "to answer your question, if another pretty girl came along and asked me out, I would have to say 'I'm sorry but I can't, I already have a girlfriend', and of course that girl is you, Kaede."

"Oh Matthew," she said happily and still crying, but now hugging me softly.

I wrapped my arms around her, then rubbed her back gently, then I whispered into her ear, "I love you Kaede."

"I love you too Matthew," she said, still crying a little.

Asa came up a minute later with some soup for both of us, I spoke with her about what she saw yesterday and explained who Nicole really was.

"I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that," she said, "I'm sorry Matthew."

"Nah, that's okay," I said.

"Well, I'm glad you're not cheating on Kaede, cause if you were I'd..."

"Beat the living snot out of me, am I right?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"Lucky guess," I said, "but one thing's for sure, I would never do anything to hurt Kaede."

"Thank you," she smiled happily.

Asa smiled too, then she walked off back downstairs to help Primula and Naomi with the rest of the house work.

Kaede and I spent most of the night, eating the soup and watching some of the 'Corner Gas' episodes from that DVD that I had gotten on my birthday.

"Matthew," said Kaede, "when was the last time we wrote a story about us as kids?"

"I don't know," I answered, "I think back in November...no wait, it was December, remember that story I gave you as a gift?"

"I remember, it was beautiful," she smiled and went quiet again.

"Well if you want, we could write another story right now."

"Okay," she smiled.

I got up and got the laptop that Kaede had in her room since Christmas (her father gave it to her), I opened up the Microsoft Word program and began typing away.

It was mostly quiet, I was sleeping on the air matress and snoring lightly while Kaede was tossing and turning, then she got up feeling sick.

"Matthew..." she called to my younger self, "Matthew!"

I turned to look over to her, still looking sleepy, "yes, what is it Kaede?"

"I'm...not...feeling good," she groaned, wrapping both her arms towards her stomuch.

I quickly got up, "that's not good, we better let your father know about this."

I helped her to her feet, she felt really weak and she felt worse. We got as far as the hallway, before Kaede fell to her knees.

"I can't..."

"MR. FUYOU!" I cried, "WE HAVE A PROBLEM!"

That got him up quickly, as he came out to see his daughter breathing heavily, Rin came out too to see Kaede sick.

"Rin, get the medicane, Matthew, you better get the bucket for Kaede."

Rin hurried off downstairs to get the medicane, while I got the bucket from the closet and placed it in front of Kaede, then I gently rubbed her back.

"It's okay Kaede," I kept on saying, "it's okay."

Poor Kaede coughed more than a few times and groaning loudly.

"It's a good thing you called me, Matthew," said Mr. Fuyou.

"Well you know me, I'll do whatever I can to help Kaede."

Rin came back up with the medicane, Mr. Fuyou gave it to Kaede, then after a few minutes, she felt a little better. I then helped her back into her bed.

"Looks like Kaede won't be going into school tomorrow," said Rin.

"What was your first clue?" I asked sarcastically, Rin just looked at me angerily, then I looked up to Mr. Fuyou, "would it be okay, if I stay home with Kaede tomorrow."

For a while, there was silence, "of course you can, Matthew."

"Thank you," I said happily and walked back into the bedroom to see Kaede sleeping peacefully.

Just as I was getting ready to get back under the sheets of my air matress, I heard Kaede say, "thank you Matthew."

I looked over to her, she was still sleeping.

"Your welcome," I whispered quietly, then I walked over to her and kissed her on her forehead, then I climbed back under the sheets of my bed and went off to sleep.

After the story was written out, Kaede and I checked it over again for errors, there was none once again. Then after that, we went back to watching more 'Corner Gas' (just to point out that the two discs equal up to thriteen episodes), then I noticed that Kaede was getting tired again.

"I should get some sleep," she said, "I'll see you in the morning, Matthew."

"I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I smiled happily, winking at her again, she giggled and went off to sleep. I walked quietly out of her room, then I shut off her light and whispered, "I will always love you Kaede."

The time right now was nine thirty, Asa had already left an hour ago, and as for Primula and Naomi, they were already asleep.

I quickly got changed, then went on the forums to see if anyone was online, only Warrior was on this time.

"Somehow you never escape trouble or excitment, do you Matthew?"

"Nope, not at all, but I don't mind at all, as long as I'm with Kaede."

"That's good to hear," his message read, "take good care of her, okay buddy?"

"I will," I said replying back.

Then I told him all about what happened on my birthday (considering I haven't been online since Friday), Warrior found the situation funny as he said so in his message.

After that, I read another story on the forums in the 'Single Story and Episode Ideas' thread, then I logged off, shut down my computer, turned off my lights and climbed into bed and went off to sleep, dreaming of Kaede, all night long.


	34. Chapter 34 Primula

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Primula**_

The day of Primula's birthday had finally arrived, it should have been a good day for her, but I'm sad to say that wasn't going to be true.

Naomi had just woken up, she was overall excited for Primula, as she waited outside her own room.

Finally Primula came out of her room, "good morning big sis!" called Naomi.

"Morning," she said quietly as she walked past.

Naomi was overall surprised, "that's not big sis at all, she usually says 'good morning little sis' to me," she went back into her room and grabbed her symbols, "I better let Matthew know about this."

She was just looking for an excuse to wake me up like she did before.

Kaede was walking up the stairs at this time, just as Naomi tip-toed her way into my room and ready to slam the symbols.

"Don't even think about it!" I said as I got up, the look on Naomi's face was just priceless, even Kaede was giggling over that.

"How did you know that I was about to slam my symbols?"

"Simple, I heard you pick them up, then I heard you walk in here, you might want to work on that if you want to surprise me again."

"Dart!" she sniffed.

"Now, is there something you need?"

"Well actually, I was wondering if I could talk to both of you...it's about big sis."

Both Kaede and I went silent, then she spoke, "I think Rimu is upset about something, otherwise she would have said good morning to me in her usual way."

"Well, maybe she's just still feeling sleepy," I said.

"Maybe, but she did look sad this morning."

"She was sad?" asked Kaede.

"Yep, she was, I should know considering that I've seen that look on my own face before."

Kaede and I looked at each other with worrying looks, we were both hoping that our worst fears about Primula and the twins weren't going to pass.

"I'm sure it's nothing serious, Naomi," I said trying to reassure her, "besides I bet you that frown won't be staying for too long."

"It is her birthday after all," smiled Kaede.

Somehow, Naomi wasn't convinced, she could feel that Primula's sadness might lead to trouble later on.

We presented our gifts to her, but Primula wasn't interested, she just ate her breakfast and walked outside to wait for Nerine and Sia.

"That's not like her," said Kaede.

"See what I mean," said Naomi.

"Okay, you might be onto something, but I'm sure Primula's fine, I bet she's going to be all smiles by the end of the school day."

"Do you really think so?" asked Kaede.

"Of course," I smiled, "I mean, if there's one thing I know, is that nobody likes to go to school or work on their birthdays, so I'm betting she'll be feeling better later on."

"I sure hope you are right," groaned Naomi, "I don't like seeing big sis like that."

To be real honest, I was hoping the same thing, I wasn't overall sure if that was the case, but I tried to stay focused on the possitive side.

Later on that day, I was working on the set of 'Tech Corner' once again, and we had our construction friends coming in as guest stars, David, Hiro and Katsu were all eager for today's safety demo. on how to hook up the electrical lines.

"It's very important that you do this correctly," said Hiro, "you do not want someone to get a shock from touching this."

"It can seriously hurt," said David, "some of us know threw experience."

Katsu then explained how that happened to him when he started on the job.

"That had to hurt," said Al.

"Oh it did indeed," said Katsu, "thankfully I survived the shock, after Hiro was able to turn the power off for the entire building."

"So remember everyone," I said to the audience and to the cameras, "safety first."

"That's right Matthew," said David, as he was putting on his gloves, "now for all of you, we're going to show...what not to do with electrical lines and this goes for anything electrical, like the cord for your television."

With his gloves on, David grabbed on to one small part of the electrical cord and then...he bent it tightly, we could hear the sounds of electricity before he let go.

"If I wasn't wearing my gloves, I would have been shocked."

"That's a good lesson right there," I agreed.

Then the trio continued to talk about electricity and how to handle it properly, until the show was done for the day.

Just as I was about ready to leave, Hiro, Al and David came over to me with gifts for Primula.

"Al told us it is her birthday today," said Hiro, "so we all got these gifts for her."

"We hope she'll like them," said David.

"Oh, I'm sure she will," I said happily.

Hiro, David and Katsu all left five minutes later, then it was our turn to leave, after locking up.

"I sure hope Primula is in a better mood right now," I said, walking out.

"Why do you say that?" asked Al.

"Well, she's mostly been in a sad mood all day, Naomi was the one who noticed the different attitude first, then when we were giving her the gifts we got for her, she wouldn't open them, it was like she didn't want them."

"That doesn't sound like Primula at all."

"That's what Kaede said this morning, something's bugging Primula and I think I know what it is...I think it has alot to do with the twins."

"Max and Monty?" Al looked to me kinda surprised, "why would you say that?"

"Well, it's mostly because they're always fighting with each other, fighting for Primula's affection, I think Primula has finally had enough."

"Or maybe she's not ready to fall in love yet."

"That is possible, you might be right Al, but I won't know for sure until I talk with her tonight."

"Alright, tell her that I'm wishing her a happy birthday okay?"

"You got it buddy!"

Al drove on back to his house, then I got into my truck and drove home, listening to the radio play 'Unbreakable' by 'Fireflight'.

Needless to say, Primula wasn't in the best of moods when I got home, Kaede and Naomi were asking her if she was okay, but she refused to say anything.

Nerine, Sia, Asa and Rin were there too and they were surprised by Primula's attitude.

"Let me guess, no change in the attitude huh?" I asked, when I came into the kitchen.

"Nope," sighed Naomi, "she's been like this ever since we got home."

"What's wrong Rimu?" asked Nerine.

"Nothing's wrong!" she snapped, "I'm fine!"

"Aren't you happy, it's your birthday today?" asked Sia.

"I guess," she muttered.

This went on for a while before Primula walked out of the room, stormed her way upstairs and slammed her door shut.

"I wonder what's gotten into that girl?" I said out loud.

"It's not like her at all," said Nerine, "she never usually snaps like that."

"Then what is causing her to do this?" asked Rin.

"Maybe she's just having a bad day," said Asa, "we all get one of those every now and then, I mean remember when Matthew yelled at Kaede?"

"Yes, I do," I groaned, "I was hoping to forget that."

"It's okay Matthew," said Kaede sweetly.

I smiled hearing her say that, but Naomi was still concerned, "I hope she'll be in a better mood tomorrow."

We all agreed to that, we all hoped that Primula's attitude would approve by the next day.

Well, I'm sad to say that was just wishful thinking cause in the next morning, Primula was worst off than yesterday as she was slamming doors, which woke me up before Kaede had the chance to.

"Yep, she's still in a bad mood," I sighed.

"I wonder why she's acting like this," said Kaede.

"I wish I knew," I groaned to myself.

Primula waited impatiently for the rest of us to come out of the house.

"Come on! Come on! I want to get going!"

"We're coming!" I called to her, we had decided today to let Naomi stay home by herself, "remember Sia and Nerine's father are right next door if you need them."

"Your lunch should be in the fridge," said Kaede, "or maybe it's on the counter."

"Thanks guys, I know," she smiled.

We walked out to the street, Nerine and Sia were out too, Primula however glumly walked away for the school.

"I sure hope Rimu's attitude changes soon," sighed Sia.

"So do we all," I said.

When I got home that night, I found out that Primula was up in her room, refusing to speak with any of us.

"I'm getting worried," said Naomi, looking out the kitchen's sliding glass doors, "I don't like seeing big sis like that, it's almost like she's hiding something."

"You know I was just thinking the same thing," I said.

"I just wonder what could be bothering her," said Kaede.

Before either Naomi or I could answer, we heard the phone ring, Kaede went over to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello Kaede."

"Oh hello Max."

"I was just wondering have you seen Primula today? She promised Monty and I that she was going to meet both of us at the park, but she never showed up."

"Well Rimu's been here ever since we came home from school."

Then she heard some clattering, Monty wanted to talk now but the twins were fighting, my guess was that Monty won.

"Well, we're both worried about her, there's something we needed to talk to her about."

"It's really important," shouted Max, trying to regain the phone from his brother (at least that's what Kaede could hear).

"Well you two can come over to talk to her, if you want."

"Okay, we'll be there soon," said Monty, "see you guys in a bit..."

Then the phone dropped to the floor (their phone), then they carefully placed the phone down.

Kaede came back into the kitchen and told us about Max and Monty.

"Typical of those two boys, they would be fighting for the phone," I sighed, "still it was a good idea to invite them here, maybe they can help Primula out."

"I don't think so," groaned Naomi.

Both Kaede and I looked over to her, "what did you mean by that?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious, I now know why big sis is upset, it's because of the twins. I'm thinking that perhaps Rimu isn't ready to fall in love with either of them, but they won't stop their ways and that probably gets her ticked off."

"Yeah, you might have a point there, little sis. Al said the same thing to me yesterday that Primula is probably not ready to fall in love yet."

"And yet the twins are on their way here right now," groaned Naomi.

"Don't worry about the twins, we'll make sure they behave."

"It's big sis you might want to worry about."

"I don't think we need to worry, not if we get all three of them to talk this over, that always helps, right Kaede?"

"Yep," she answered, "talking always help, like when my father was here, back in September and throughout October to November."

"Are you guys sure that Rimu will want to talk to the twins?"

I didn't say anything for the longest period of time, then finally, "I'm sure she'll want to talk to them, they are good friends, despite their fighting. Don't worry Naomi, everything's going to be okay."

If only that were true, as we were all due to find out.

Naomi went upstairs, she knocked on Primula's door.

"Big sis, dinner's going to be ready soon," Primula didn't say anything, "is there something wrong? If I did anything wrong, then I'm sorry."

"It's not you!" snapped Primula, (her door was still closed).

"Well if it's not me, then is it Matthew or Kaede?"

"It's not them!"

"Then what's gotten you so upset big sis, I don't like seeing all miserable."

"Just leave me alone, Naomi!"

Naomi was speechless, for as long as she's lived in our house, ever since the night she moved in, not once had she heard Primula say her actual name.

"I'll...be downstairs if you need me...okay?"

Naomi quietly walked away from Primula's room, walking slowly back downstairs, where I saw her sad expression.

"What's wrong little sis?"

"Rimu's called me by my name instead of 'little sis'," she said sadly.

"Well you do say her name instead of 'big sis', like just now."

"I meant when we're talking to each other, then that's when I call her 'big sis' and she calls me 'little sis', but this time..." Naomi couldn't say anymore as tears came rushing out from her eyes.

I walked over to her and rubbed her gently on her back, "it's okay little sis."

That didn't help at all, so I decided to have a little talk with Primula. I walked upstairs till I standing just outside her room.

"Primula, we need to talk!" I said, trying not to sound angry, but at this time, I was losing my patience, "I don't know why you're miserable, but that gives you no excuse to take it out on Naomi!"

There was no answer from her, "look, if has anything to do with us..."

"IT'S NOT YOU!" she snapped with a voice that was so loud that I was sure the whole neighbourhood could hear her.

Before I could say anything back, I heard the doorbell ring, "I've got it!" called Kaede.

I was going to talk with Primula some more, but I felt that she was just being too stubborn to listen, so I headed off back downstairs.

The twins could see that Naomi was upset and asked her what's wrong, she told them just as I came downstairs.

"Is Primula coming down here to say 'hello'?" asked Monty.

"Nope," I sighed, "she's refusing to come out."

"I wonder what's wrong," said Max.

"Whatever it is, it's probably your fault!" snapped Monty.

"My fault, how is it my fault?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure that it is your fault, one way or another!"

"I swear you're getting dumber with each day that passes, cause I'm sure that it's your fault!"

"Boys, that's enough!" I snapped, I was trying hard not to lose my temper, "just for tonight, can you please stop with the brother vs. brother fights?"

"Sure Matthew," they said together.

"Why don't you two join us for dinner," called Kaede, "I've made lots for everyone."

"Sure," they smiled.

Max and Monty walked their way towards the kitchen, Naomi however just stayed in the hallway, still looking sad.

I got down till I was at her height, "it's going to be okay, I promise."

"I hope you're right."

We both walked back into the kitchen, Naomi sat down in her usual spot, while Max and Monty helped bring a couple of chairs to the table.

"I'll go talk to Rimu," said Kaede.

"Okay then," I said.

Kaede walked upstairs and gently knocked on the door, but before she could say anything, Primula yelled out, "just leave me alone!"

"Why Rimu?" Kaede asked, "if something is bothering you, we can talk about it. Remember when I told you what was bothering me when Rin moved out?"

Primula was silent again, "there's a nice warm meal waiting on the table if you're hungry, oh and the twins are here, they've been wanting to talk to you."

As Kaede walked off back downstairs, the door to Primula's room opened...a little.

We were soon sitting at the table, that's when it all happened...Primula came into the room, she looked over to the twins with an angry look on her face.

"Both of you, get out!" she snapped.

"What?" Max and Monty asked together.

"You heard me, get out! Get out! Get out!"

Kaede looked at Primula shocked, she remembered that she once said that to Asa, she was afraid that Primula might do the same.

Naomi walked over to her, "big sis, please...stop this, there's no reason to be...," Naomi couldn't finish for Primula looked over to her, then...she punched her towards the cabinet.

The poor girl was in shock, "I'M NOT YOUR BIG SISTER!"

"But..."

By now, I had quite enough of Primula's attitude, I couldn't hold it in anymore, I got up from my spot and walked over towards her.

"Alright Primula, I don't know why you're acting like this, but enough is enough, it's one thing to insult someone with words, but it's another to hurt them, literally."

"Shut up!" she snapped at me.

"You better lose that attitude Primula!"

"Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you, but right now I'm not going to 'shut up', not until you say sorry to the twins for yelling at them and sorry to Naomi for punching her."

Primula looked over to Naomi, who was in tears, Kaede and Monty were helping her to her feet.

"I won't!"

"You will!"

What happened next took me by surprise, Primula punched me in the stomuch then while I was groaning in pain, she threw a small punch to my face. I fell to the ground with a loud bang.

"MATTHEW!" cried Kaede and ran over to me, thankfully she only hit me on the left side of my face.

Now it was Primula who was in shock, she was so upset that she ran towards the front door and ran out into the night.

We tried to catch up to her, but she was too fast.

"RIMU!" cried Kaede.

"PRIMULA!" I shouted out loud.


	35. Chapter 35 Twins

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Twins**_

We all shouted louder and louder as we looked around our neighbourhood for Primula.

"RIMU!" cried Kaede.

"PRIMULA!" I shouted out loud.

"BIG SIS!" shouted Naomi.

We all met up back at the house with no Primula, "oh Rimu," groaned Kaede as she started to cry, she covered her face with her hands, "why? Why would you run away?"

"I don't know," I said, "but one thing's for sure, she's not hiding in this neighbourhood, so that means she could anywhere."

"I sure hope she hasn't gotten herself into any trouble," groaned Naomi.

Both Kaede and I were hoping the same thing.

We needed extra help to find Primula, I went over to Sia and Nerine's places and told them and their fathers that Primula had run off. Kaede called Asa, Rin and Lisa to see if they could help.

Lisa arrived ten minutes later, driving up with her new car.

"I'm sorry I took so long, I came over as quickly as I could," she said.

"Well we are glad you came," I said, then I told her all that happened between us and Primula.

"Okay, so where should I start looking? This city is huge don't forget."

"I haven't..."

"She might be at the park," said Max, "if we both know Primula..."

"She's most likely there," added Monty.

"Alright then, I'm off to the park," said Lisa.

"Can I go with you?" asked Naomi, "I need to talk with Big Sis."

Lisa agreed, then she waited patiently as Naomi got her coat and boots on, "if Primula comes back, give me a call," Lisa said, "I've got my cell."

Then she and Naomi were off to the park.

It didn't take long for them to reach the park, they both started looking around, shouting out her name (or in Naomi's case, the nickname) loudly.

"Maybe we should split up," suggested Lisa, "one of us is bound to find her, if we do."

"Okay," said Naomi.

The two girls went their different ways, Lisa went over to an open end of the park, while Naomi walked threw another area that was surronded by dozens of trees and bushes.

Naomi kept walking along, until she was stopped...reason being was because her little red skirt was caught on a branch.

"Darn thing, let go!"

Naomi pulled hard aganist it, finally she got free and fell back, landing flat on her back. She looked up to see...Primula, she was sitting on a bench.

"Hi big sis, we've been looking for you for a while."

Back at the house, the twins, Kaede and myself waited in the kitchen, hoping that Primula would come back.

"This can't be happening," groaned Kaede quietly, "not Rimu."

I tried to reassure her that Primula would come back, "don't forget, everyone's out looking for her right now."

"She might not want to talk with anyone," groaned Max.

"Way to look on the positive side, Max," snapped Monty, giving his brother a little push on the left shoulder.

Kaede looked over to the boys (she had just wiped away her tears), "you said earlier that you needed to talk to Rimu about something important."

"Yeah," said Max, "we needed to talk to her about why we haven't been hanging out with her lately."

"It's because of our new baby sister," said Monty.

"Baby sister?" Kaede and I asked at the same time.

"Yes, we have a baby sister," said Max, "we've been so busy helping our parents by taking care of her alot, but looking after Kelsey takes up alot of our time."

"Once and a while, we do get some time away from the house," continued Monty, "like the night of Matthew and Naomi's birthdays and tonight as well, that's why we wanted to talk to her, but as we did say..."

"She never did show up at the park," finished Max.

Both Kaede and I were silent for a short while after hearing all that.

Back at the park, Naomi had finally picked herself up and sat down next to Primula.

"It's good to see you big sis."

"I'm not your real sister," said Primula, sounding a little sad at this time around.

"Maybe," said Naomi, "but you are like a big sister to me, so that's why I call you that."

Again, the two girls were silent, Primula was shivering, she had run out of the house without her jacket and she only had her shoes on. "Can I ask you big sis, why were you so miserable before?"

"I haven't been sleeping well at night becasue..."

"Because why?"

Primula didn't say anything, she just looked down to the snow, "why haven't you been getting any sleep?" asked Naomi.

"I've been thinking about the twins...I'm...not ready to fall in love with them, but I don't think they will understand that...because they always fight...for me."

Primula started to cry a little more, Naomi gently rubbed her back.

"I'm sure they would understand," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure, all you have to do, is to tell them."

"NAOMI!" cried Lisa, "RIMU? Where are you?"

"We're over here, Lisa!" shouted Naomi, "I found big sis!"

Lisa came threw the bushes, she could see that Primula was feeling cold, so she took off her coat and gave it to the little girl to keep herself warm.

"We should get you home before you catch a cold."

"Okay," sighed Primula, as she followed Lisa and Naomi out of the park.

"Besides," Lisa continued, "everyone's been worried sick about you."

Primula knew that, but she didn't say anything.

We were still waiting at the house, Sia and Nerine were there too, they couldn't find Primula, then Rin and Asa came in.

"I really need to get more often," groaned Rin, who was all out of breath.

"You don't know how many times that I have said that," I said, trying to brighten up the situation.

"Did you find Rimu?" asked Kaede.

"No we didn't," answered Asa, "we searched at all of Rimu's favourite places, but we couldn't find her."

Then we all heard the sounds of a car horn, we could only guess it was Lisa and Naomi. We all went over to the door and there were the two girls and standing behind them was...

"PRIMULA! RIMU!" we all shouted together.

She didn't say anything, she continued to look down to the ground.

"We found her on a bench in the park," said Lisa, "but she's been mostly quiet all the way back here."

"Come on big sis," smiled Naomi, "tell them all what you told me."

Primula walked forwards towards us, she stopped with some distance away. She looked up to all of us, then she finally spoke.

"I'm sorry for the way I've been acting, I haven't been getting any good sleep at night because I've been doing lots of thinking," then she looked to the twins, "I know you two like me alot, but I'm not ready to fall in love with you."

Primula was sure we were all going to snap at her, she looked down with a few tears coming down from her eyes, then she felt a couple of fingers wipe her tears away.

"That's okay Primula," said Max, he and Monty were in front of her.

"It's okay if you aren't not ready to fall in love," smiled Monty, "we still like you."

"That's right," agreed his brother, "we're both sorry for making you worry over something like that."

Monty agreed with him and said the same thing, "all we really want is to see and hang out with our good friend Primula again."

"Really?"

"Of course," both twins said in unison.

"Thank you," then Primula looked over to Naomi, "I'm sorry for punching you earlier, little sis," Naomi smiled happily, when she heard that.

Primula then looked over to me, "and I'm sorry for punching you too."

"That's okay Primula," I said happily.

"I'm sorry for making everyone worry."

"That's alright Rimu," smiled Kaede.

I then walked over to her, then I got down till I was at her height, "now listen, we can all understand if you're not ready to fall in love, that's really up to you. When you feel ready, then that's when you'll know for sure that will be the best time to fall in love."

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled and gave me a small hug, then the twins told Primula of why they haven't been hanging out with her lately.

"Will ever forgive us?"

"Of course I will."

"Now, here's another question," said Monty, "do you mind if Max and I continue to fight for you, it's just something we like to do for you."

"Okay."

"Alright then," said Max, "cause I say I'm the better friend than Monty."

"What? Oh why you!"

The twins started to fight each other again, Primula just smiled as she watched the twins.

"I guess some things don't change," said Sia.

"Nope, doesn't look like it," said Lisa.

"I don't think Rimu minds that at all," added Nerine.

"You're right there Nerine," I said, "I think for Primula, she enjoys watching the two fight each other, it just proves they will be friends for many years to come."

"To them, it's normal," smiled Kaede.

Sad to say, Primula did catch a cold, "achoo!" she sneezed, several times.

"Bless you," I said, as Naomi and I came walking into the room with some soup.

"Is it serious Kaede?" asked Naomi.

"It's only a small cold, that's all," she answered.

I placed my hand on Primula's forehead, it did feel warm, "it might be a good idea to stay in bed until you're all better."

"But what about school?"

"Don't worry Rimu, I'll get your homework before I come home," said Kaede.

"And I'll look after you during the day," said Naomi.

"In the meantime," I said, "I think I have a good idea on how to cheer you up."

I brought up the gift that Primula never did open, the day before, "I know it's a little late."

"Thank you," she said, excepting the gift. She ripped away the wrapping paper gently, which revealed a large orange cat pillow.

"Do you like it?" asked Kaede.

"I love it," she smiled, "thank you Matthew and Kaede."

"Your welcome," we both said together (I had placed on the card that the gift was from both of us).

"Here's my gift to you big sis," said Naomi, handing over the gift, "I hope you'll like this gift, I made for you..." as Primula ripped the paper away, Naomi said, "more specifically, it is you."

Sure enough, it was a little model of Primula, wearing a black sweater, grey skirt, wearing the same shoes she had on tonight and in her little hand was a toy cat.

"I love this, thank you...little sis."

"Your welcome," she smiled happily.

Primula placed her model on her nightstand and placed the pillow behind her, then she layed down on it, she smiled happily, "thank you."

"Your welcome Rimu," smiled Kaede.

"Oh Primula, there's something I've been meaning to ask you, how old are you?"

"Can't tell you that," she giggled, "that's my little secret."

"Alright," I chuckled, "now remember, if you ever need to talk to anyone, just know that you can always talk to Kaede, myself or Naomi at any time, okay?"

"Okay," she let out a big yawn, "would it be okay if I went to bed early tonight?"

"Of course you can," said Kaede.

We all walked slowly out of her room, walking as quietly as we could, "good night," she called.

"Good night Rimu," said Kaede.

"Good night Primula," I said.

"Good night big sis," said Naomi, then she turned off the lights and closed the door gently, then went to join us downstairs.

Sia, Nerine, Asa, Rin, Lisa, Max and Monty were still downstairs waiting for us.

"Is she okay?" asked Max.

"She's fine," I answered, "she's got a small cold, nothing too serious, but she should be better in a couple of days."

"That's good to hear," smiled Monty.

"I'm just glad she was brought back here," said Sia, "I can't imagine what our lives would be like without her."

"That did happen once, don't you remember?" asked Nerine.

"I remember," sighed Rin, "we weren't happy during that time."

Max, Monty and Lisa had no idea what the others were talking about, they were about to ask, but when saw me shake my head, they felt it was best not to say anything (I of course knew all this because Kaede told me on the chatroom).

"It's almost like what happened the night I moved in, remember?" asked Naomi.

"Yes, I remember," I said, "you made us worried sick, especially Primula."

"I know, but at least everything's okay now, right?"

"That's right," smiled Kaede

Everyone else stayed for dinner tonight as honored guests, we all ate in the living room, while the 'Three's Company' DVD, season 1 was playing.

After a couple of hours, everyone had gone off home, Naomi was already in bed and Kaede was getting changed.

I was once again on the Sodor Island Forums, talking with my friends about the last couple of day's events.

"Somehow adventure always seems to call upon you, doesn't it Matthew?" asked Metamorphical's message.

"Yeah, I guess it does."

"Remember when I said that you attract trouble like a magnet the size of an elephant?" asked Warrior's message, "well guess what...now I would say it's the size of a two story house. Still, I'm glad to hear that everyone is okay, once again."

"That's pretty good there Warrior, I was going to say that as well, you typed the words out of my mouth."

His message read next that was chuckling, "so who's going to be looking after Primula, while you're at work and Kaede is at school?"

"I think you know...it will be Naomi of course."

"Oh yeah, I forgot, she's still not going to school, right?"

"That is correct, but it won't be long before Mr. Fuyou will get her into a school."

After that chat session, I got changed into my pajamas, then I went over to the door to find Kaede already there.

I wrapped my arms around her first, then she wrapped her arms around me.

After we done hugging, Kaede and I talked for a bit about Primula, she told me that if Primula wasn't here with her after Rin moved out, "I don't know what I would have done."

"She is a good friend to have around, isn't she?"

"She is, but I often did consider her a sister just like Naomi does."

"You know something, ever since I first came here, I often felt the same thing."

"I don't know what my life would be like without all my friends and family," then she looked to me, "I don't know what I would do without you Matthew."

I smiled happily as I gave Kaede another hug.

"Is it okay if we make up another story of us as kids?" I asked.

"Of course we can," she smiled.

So I opened up the Microsoft Word program, then I started typing again.

On a slightly chilly night, Kaede and I were at the park as we waited for Mr. Fuyou to come pick us up. I could see that Kaede was looking a little cold.

"Here Kaede, take my jacket," I said, taking it off and placing it over Kaede, "I don't want you to catch another cold, okay?"

"Thank you Matthew, but what about you?"

"I'm okay as long as I've got my sweater on, I'll be okay."

We were both silent for a while, as we waited snow started to fall, but very lightly.

"Kaede, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Matthew, what is it?"

"Do you often think about what life would be like, if we never met?"

"I don't," she said, "I don't like thinking that, because the thought of being without you scares me too much. Why do you ask, Matthew?"

"Oh, I was just wondering, but I had a feeling you would say that."

"What about you?"

"Well, I would have to go with the same answer as well," I walked in front of her, then I grabbed both of her hands gently, "I'm glad to be here with you Kaede, to be a part of your life, I love you."

"I'm glad that you are a part of my life and I love you too."

I leaned forwards and so did she, as we kissed on the lips, just as Mr. Fuyou's car pulled up. He waited by the car until after a couple of minutes when we came walking over, then we all headed off for home.

Once again, Kaede and I checked the story for errors, then once we were done, I saved it and posted on the forums again.

"Well, I better get off to bed," said Kaede, walking over to her room, "I'll see you tomorrow Matthew."

"I see you tomorrow Kaede," I smiled, then I winked at her, she giggled and walked into her room.

I then shut down my computer, turned off the lights, then crawled in bed, but I didn't sleep just yet.

"As I said before, we are one big happy family," I thought to myself, then finally I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	36. Chapter 36 Promotion

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Promotion**_

That little giggle could be heard just outside of my room, Naomi had her symbols all ready to strike and wake me up again.

"This ought to get him up," she giggled to herself.

What that silly girl didn't know, was that I was hiding behind my door, waiting till she was standing close to my bed.

I tip-toed over towards her, then softly I whispered, "three...two...one..." and dropped a long slim piece of ice down the back of her shirt.

"Oh, oh, that's cold, that's cold!" she groaned out loud, jumping around like popcorn in the microwave.

"Good morning, Naomi," I chuckled.

"What is it that you put down my back?"

"A piece of ice...or was it two?" Naomi groaned loudly, trying to get it out, "no, nope, it was just the one piece of ice."

Kaede came into my room in time to see the long piece of ice come out.

"What's the big idea?" Naomi asked, sounding really ticked off.

"Consider that a little payback for waking me with those symbols a few days ago. Believe me, I'll keep doing that, should you keep trying that again and again."

Naomi groaned loudly as she walked out of my room and heading for her room, I turned around to see Kaede standing there.

"Where did you get that sheet of ice?" she asked me.

"I made it two days ago, just after you and Primula went off to school, I thought it might come in handy, although I didn't think that it would work."

Kaede giggled a little as I picked up the ice and bringing downstairs.

I threw it outside, then headed back upstairs to get changed, "I'll be down in a few minutes, okay?"

"Okay," smiled Kaede as she headed off back to the kitchen.

While I was getting changed, I listened in to some of the music from my mix CDs, one of the songs was 'Words I Couldn't Say' by 'Rascal Flatts'.

After I was done changing, I hurried off downstairs to join Kaede and Naomi.

"Dirty trick," groaned Naomi, "I sure hope I don't catch a cold from your little trick!"

"I don't think so," I chuckled.

Then we heard someone else come into the room, sniffling and groaning, then with a small sneeze. Primula came walking into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said weakily, Primula walked over to her spot at the table.

"Good morning," we all said at once.

"Little sis, I heard you scream a little while ago...what happened?"

"Well, you can thank Matthew for that one, he dropped a sheet of ice down my back."

"Only because you playing 'grandmother's footsteps' coming into my room this morning, not to mention you were holding those darn symbols again."

Primula looked over to Kaede, "I swear they are acting like a real brother and sister."

"That's true," she giggled.

Both Naomi and I looked over to them, both of them were giggling a little bit over that joke, we had to join in too.

"I'll get you back for that Matthew," giggled Naomi.

"Good luck trying," I said.

"You're a heavy sleeper Matthew, I know that, which means one of these days, you won't be able to wake up in time before I surprise you."

"We'll see, little sis."

Kaede brought the food over to the table, then she sat down in her usual spot, then we started eating breakfast.

After breakfast, both Kaede and I got ourselves ready to go.

"If you need any help today Naomi," said Kaede, "you can always ask Sia or Nerine's fathers to help you, okay?"

"Alright, thanks," she said.

Sia and Nerine were waiting outside, but they weren't alone, as Rin and Asa were with them.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked.

"We came by to see if Rimu is okay," said Asa, "how is she?"

"She's still sick," said Kaede, "but she'll be okay with Naomi looking after her."

Then I told them all about the little trick that I had played on Naomi this morning...they were laughing so hard after hearing it.

"Well she did ask for it, when she slammed those symbols in my face that one morning."

"Symbols?" asked Rin, "I think those might be mine. I used to have a pair of symbols when I was younger, but I could never find them."

"I guess I must have put them there," groaned Kaede, "I'm sorry Rin."

"That's okay Kaede."

"Well if you want, you can come by later and take them back, then maybe Naomi will stop trying to wake me every morning with those darn things."

"If you ask me, Naomi should keep them," said Asa, "at least she's finding a good use for them."

"Well I guess that would be okay, only if that's okay with you guys," said Rin.

I didn't answer, but Kaede said it was okay.

I tried to start my truck up again, but I couldn't get it to start, "what's wrong with the darn engine this time?" I groaned as I was looking at the engine, "I swear one of these days this truck of mine will break down and I'll never get it to start again."

"What will you do then?" asked Sia.

"Get someone else to fix it, like a mechanic, in fact that's something I should do this weekend."

"Wasn't your truck in the shops on the day you brought Naomi home?" asked Nerine.

"Yeah, but I don't think that would happen again."

After fiddling around with the engine again, I went to start the truck up, at last it started perfectly. I watched as everyone left for school, then I drove off to work.

"I know actually what Al is going to say when I get there..."

"You're late, Matthew!"

"I know, I know," I groaned as I came rushing in, "it's my darn truck again, it has an annoying habit of breaking apart on me."

"Well if you want, I can take a look at your truck and see if I can't find the problem."

"Really? Thanks bud."

So Al went off to take a look at my truck, while I began setting everything up.

"Matthew?"

I looked to my right and noticed Mr. Quinten coming over towards me, "oh hello sir, what can I do for you today?"

"I need to talk with you."

"I know I've been late for a while now, but it's not my fault, it's my darn truck."

"Well as long as it gets you here before the show begins for the day, then I don't consider you late. Actually, I wanted to you about a promotion."

"A promotion?" I looked at him kinda confused.

"Yes, you have been promoted to being the host of the world wide version of 'Tech Corner'."

"Host for a world wide 'Tech Corner' show?"

"That's right Matthew, but the set is a bit of a distance away like three to four cities away from here."

"Getting there every morning would mean a long drive and waking up in..." it was then that it dawned on me, "I would have to move, wouldn't I?"

"Afraid so," said Mr. Quinten, then he turned and walked off the set for his office.

I couldn't believe it, if I wanted to take that promotion, I would have to move away, now I wasn't smiling at all, instead I felt like I was beaten up all over again.

"Well there doesn't seem to be a problem with your truck," said Al as he was coming back on the set, "it looks normal to me."

"Thanks bud, to be honest, I have no idea what is wrong with it."

Al and I went back to work setting everything up, all the while, I was completely quiet. To be honest, I didn't say a lot on the show today.

After a long day of working, I drove on home, Naomi was the one who greeted me at the door.

"So how's Primula?"

"She's still feeling a little sick, but I'm sure she'll be better by this evening," then she added, "I know something's bugging you."

"How can you tell?"

"I've seen that look on my face many times before, especially when I was looking in the mirror or in the bucket of water. What's wrong, Matthew?"

I sighed unhappily and told Naomi why I was upset and explaining about the promotion.

"That is a difficult decision to make," she said, "I mean sure, you can take the job, but then you'll have to move, but if you don't, well to be honest, I don't know."

"I don't know either, but it's probably not good, Mr. Quinten has probably put in a good word about me, if I don't take it, I might be insulting him."

I headed off for the door, "where are you going?" asked Naomi.

"I'm going for a small walk around the block, I just need some time to think okay?"

"Alright then," she said, "when Kaede comes home, should I tell her that you're out for a while, going for a little walk?"

"Yes," I said, walking off down the pathway and away from the house.

I was left with a tough choice to make, cause I didn't want to disapoint Mr. Quinten, but I didn't want to leave Tokyo, plus I didn't want to leave Kaede.

"What am I going to do?"

At that moment, I felt someone slap me on the back as I fell to the ground, face first, I looked back up to see..."the one person I know who would slap me on the back, Lisa!"

"Hello, Matthew," she giggled.

"Hello Lisa," I groaned, getting back to my feet, and clearing the snow off my coat, "so how was your day at work?"

"Oh, it was pretty good, a little busy, but that's what I like about that job."

"Hello Matthew," called another voice, I looked behind me and noticed it was Nicole, my cousin, she was surprised to see who was with me.

"My goodness, it's been a long time since I last saw you Nicole," said Lisa, "when was the last time I saw her, Matthew?"

"You should know that, it was back in grade seven."

"Yes, I remember that," smiled Nicole, "Matthew brought me over to your place, that's when I met you and..."

"The four knuckleheads," I grumbled out loud, Nicole looked surprised, she wanted to ask me why I said that, but she didn't when she saw Lisa shake her head, she didn't bother asking.

"I have to ask, what are you doing out here Matthew?" asked Lisa.

"Oh, I'm just out here, doing some thinking."

"Oh, it's about that job offer isn't it, my boss told me that Mr. Quinten had delivered the news to you this morning."

"That is correct Lisa, but I have to know, did he put in a good word for me at the set of the worldwide show?"

"I don't know, he never did say."

"I just don't know, I don't want to disapoint Mr. Quinten, but all the while I keep thinking about this city and mostly keep thinking about Kaede."

"Can I give you some advice Matthew?" asked Nicole.

"Go ahead," I sighed.

"Go with what you think is the right thing to do," then Nicole walked past us and walking off back to the hotel.

"She does make a good point," said Lisa, "it's really up to you Matthew."

Lisa then set off on her way, once again for her house.

I returned home shortly, I was still quiet throughout the night.

As I was going off to my room, I looked to see Kaede's door open a little bit, I could see her fast asleep at her desk.

"She must be really tired," I thought to myself, then I saw that she had finished all of her homework.

"Kaede...Kaede," I said, rubbing her left shoulder softly, she opened her eyes to see me, "your teacher must be giving you tonnes of homework if you're sleeping at your desk."

"Oh no, it isn't because of my homework, for some reason, I was just feeling a little tired."

I smiled, but for a short while, then I told Kaede all about the promotion and the little problem I had. She looked down to her desk sadly, I felt it was best to leave her alone for tonight, I could tell we wouldn't be hugging before bed this time.

During the night, I couldn't sleep, I was still thinking over the promotion, then I remembered what Nicole said to me earlier.

"Go with what I think is the right thing to do," I muttered to myself, "I think I know what is the right thing to do."

The next day, I went into work early, cause I needed to talk with Mr. Quinten.

"Can I have a moment of your time sir?"

"Of course Matthew, what's on your mind today?"

"Well sir, it's about the job offer, it does sound wonderful, but I'm going to have to refuse it. Sure, the job might mean a bigger raise and a bigger set to work on, but working there wouldn't the same as working here and living in this city, plus I would miss the one girl that I love."

"I understand completely Matthew."

I looked at him kinda surprised again.

"I had the feeling that you wouldn't take the job offer. You know at one time, I was given the same job offer, but I turned it down for my family and now this is where I am."

"Well, I'm glad you understand sir."

"Now, there is something else I need to talk to you about Matthew, for tomorrow, the show is cancelled for a special movie premiere on the network, so that means you guys can have the day off, please tell Al that, okay?"

"Okay sir," I smiled as I headed off back to the set.

After a long working day, I drove up to the house, I really needed to talk to Kaede. When I got inside the house, there she was, she had a small smile on her face.

"Matthew, can I say something to you?" she asked me.

"Sure Kaede."

"Well, I've been doing some thinking since you told me about the job offer last night, I still want to be your girlfriend no matter what. I just want to know, will you always call me every single day?"

"Of course I will."

"Will you come by to visit me whenever you can?"

"I will."

"And will you continue...to love me?" Some tears could be seen coming down from her eyes at this time around.

"Yes, I will," I said, walking over towards her and wrapping my arms around her as she broke down and finally started crying.

"Oh Matthew, I'm going to miss you."

"Why? I'm not going anywhere."

"You're not?" Kaede looked up to me, still looking sad, but was also surprised.

"That's right, I spoke with Mr. Quinten and I told him I can't take the job offering, he said it was no problem at all."

"Does this mean that...?"

"Yes Kaede, I'm staying here," I continued to hug Kaede tightly as she cried, just a little bit more, but this time she was happy, "but if I did move away, I would still love you no matter what. You are the most wonderful person I have ever met Kaede and I don't know what I would do without you in my life."

Kaede smiled a little, she remembered saying that a couple of nights ago.

"Thank you Matthew."

Then we heard the doorbell ring, there was Sia, Nerine, Asa and Rin, then we saw Primula and Naomi behind us (Primula had recovered from her cold sometime last night).

"We heard about the job offer Matthew," said Asa, "did you..."

Kaede shook her head happily, then I said, "nope, I didn't take the job offering, so yes that means I'm staying."

Everyone was relieved to hear that, then Asa spoke up, "would you guys like to come over to our place for dinner tonight, it's our treat."

We all agreed to that idea.

Ms. Ama was happy to see all of us, "oh my, with so many guests, I'm not sure if we'll have enough room."

"Oh I'm sure we might have enough room," giggled Asa, "if we all ate in the living room tonight."

Ms. Ama agreed to that idea and so did all of us.

Sia and Nerine helped Ms. Ama with the cooking, Rin and Asa took care of the dinnerware, with a little help from Naomi, while Kaede, Primula and I gathered all the folding chairs and brought them into the living room.

"Listen Kaede, I'm sorry for making you worry."

"That's okay Matthew, I knew you weren't going to take that job offer."

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know, I just had a feeling that's all."

I smiled happily to her and she smiled happily to me.

In a short while, we were all gathered in the living room, then we talked for a few hours, then we all set for home, of course we told Ms. Ama and Asa that dinner was delicous.

"Thank you for inviting us tonight," said Kaede.

"Your welcome," smiled Ms. Ama.

Then we all set off for home, but halfway there, I stopped walking, Kaede looked over to me, "Kaede, I think I owe you something."

I walked over towards her, wrapping my arms around her to make up for last night.

"Thank you," she smiled happily while wrapping her arms around me.

We hugged for a couple of minutes before we went to rejoin the others, all the while, we were holding hands again.

If you're wondering what the movie was that was playing in our usual timezone during the next day, it was a romance anime movie called 'Love Wonderland'.

I recorded it, then played it again, that night for Kaede, Naomi and Primula to see.

"It is a good movie I'll admit," I said, "but I think it's better to watch a movie like this, with someone you love."

"Oh Matthew," smiled Kaede, placing her head on my shoulder.

Later on that night, for the first time since that blizzard, Kaede and I slept together again, this time in her bed, after we did our usual hugging bit.

Kaede placed her head softly on my chest, then I wrapped both my arms around her.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her again, she giggled, then we both closed our eyes and went off to sleep.


	37. Chapter 37 Michael

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Michael**_

As you can guess, little Naomi tried again to wake me up on this Saturday morning, however Kaede had already gotten me up, so all I had to do was to wait for Naomi.

"This time, I'll get him!"

She walked slowly towards my bed, unaware that I was behind her, then just as she about to slam her symbols, I shouted, "GOOD MORNING NAOMI!"

Naomi screamed loudly, then I lifted her up and carried her back to her room.

"Close, but not close enough!" I chuckled, "there's always next time, little sis!"

I walked out of her room, still chuckling while she grumbled angerily that her trick didn't work again.

I was already downstairs by the time Naomi came into the kitchen, she was still annoyed with me.

"One of these days, I am going to get you Matthew, just you wait and see."

"Oh really?" I asked, "are you sure?"

Kaede was trying hard not to laugh as I placed a small toy spider on Naomi's back, "yes, I'm sure," she said.

"Okay then," I said, trying to act normal, "oh and ah, there's something else you should know..."

"What is that?"

"You have a spider on your back."

Naomi jumped out of her seat and was jumping around all over the place, just like a couple of days ago when I slipped that piece of ice down her back.

"Why did you that for?" she asked me, after she got it.

"No reason, but now we are even, got it?"

"Got it!"

Primula then came into the room, she was smiling happily this morning as she sat down at the table, "good morning everyone."

"Good morning," we all said.

Kaede then brought the food over to the table, then she sat down in her usual spot, next to Primula and across from me.

"Ah Matthew, I was wondering if we could go to the mall today, we need to get Naomi some new clothes."

"Sure Kaede, we can go."

Kaede smiled happily as she handed me a bowl of rice.

"Come to think of it, I can't even remember when was the last time we went to the mall together."

"I think it was back in December, when we got our tree," said Kaede.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

When we were done eating breakfast, I helped Kaede clean the dishes then we all set off for the mall, thankfully today my truck was working perfectly.

The clothing store that we were going to be shopping at was on the third floor of the mall, just before the resturant area.

"There sure are alot of resturants," said Naomi.

"Yeah we know, from what we do know, there's probably over twenty of them," I said.

"Twenty-Four really," said Primula.

Naomi looked at Primula kinda surprised, I looked behind to see her expression, "if you think that's surprising, you should ask her of how many times my darn truck's broken down on me."

I wasn't watching where I was going as I ran...right into someone else, who was carrying alot of bags.

"I believe in bowling, they call that a strike," said the other person.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that," I said, "I should have been watching where I was going."

I offered to help that person pick up his bags, when I looked to see who I ran into, I thought I knew this person by his hairstyle.

"Michael?" I asked.

"Yes, that's my name," he said, "but how do you know.." he looked over towards me and gasped, "Matthew? Is that really you?"

"Yes, it's me."

"DUDE!" he exclaimed, getting back to his feet, then I did got up to, "my gosh, I haven't seen you in years!"

"Not since the sixth grade," I chuckled as I gave him a huge five, really hard as we had always done it.

"Still throwing the same old high fives, huh?" he chuckled, "but what are you doing here in Tokyo?"

"I was going to ask you the same question buddy."

"Do you know him Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Oh yes I do, Kaede I would like you to meet an old childhood friend of mine, 'Michael Quinones', he's one friend I haven't seen or heard from in years."

"Well, I've keeping myself busy bud, as you know I moved to Pittsburg Pennsylvania."

"Oh yes, I remember."

"So, are you going to introduce to the lovely young lady or ladies behind you?"

"Sure Michael, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou, the little sister Primula and the other little sister, Naomi..." I looked behind me, only to find Naomi talking with two other people, "NAOMI!"

"Coming!" she cried, running over, "sorry I was just talking to Max and Monty."

"Right, and this is Naomi, everyone this is Michael."

"It's nice to meet you Michael," said Primula.

"It's an honor to meet you too," he said, acting like a gentleman.

I looked back over to Naomi, "you said you were talking to Max and Monty right? Why are they here?"

"They're here getting some things for their baby sister of course."

"Oh yes, I forgot," I sighed, then I looked back over to Michael, "so what are you doing here buddy."

"Well, I'm just doing some shopping, the new home is mostly empty. I just moved here two days ago," now it was his turn to ask, "so what are you doing here, Matthew?"

"I live here," I said, "I've been here since September."

"Really, wow!" he exclaimed.

We all went over to the resturant area of the mall, and sat down at a booth for six people, Naomi and Primula went over to get us something to eat (just to point out, it's been two hours since we last ate).

"So let me get this straight," said Michael, "you've been living here in Tokyo since September?"

"That's right," I said.

"What about the old house that you used to live at, and your parents?"

I sighed deeply, then I explained it in shorter terms, "to put it simply, on the night I lost my job, my parents disowned me and I was going to lose the old house in three weeks after they left. Then I told Kaede everything on the chatroom, then I picked up and left, ever since I've been here."

Michael was overall speechless, "oh you poor soul," he said.

"Oh no," I groaned, slapping my forehead.

"Was it something I said?" asked Michael.

"Nope, it wasn't you," said Naomi, she and Primula had returned with our meals, "it's just that Matthew has heard those same three words like that for a long time."

"Okay, I get it."

Primula sat down next to Kaede, while Naomi sat down next to Michael, Kaede was sitting beside me.

"Still, it's surprising to see you here Matthew, you have changed since the last time I saw you."

I was about to reply back, when I felt someone slap me on the back of my head, knocking my face into my meal...again!

"Hello," called a voice.

"Lisa!" I groaned, "do you always have to do that?"

"Only to you Matthew!" Then she looked over to see who Naomi was sitting next to, "Michael?"

"Hello Lisa," he said.

He got up from his spot, and gave her a small hug, "my gosh, you've changed quite a bit since I saw you last time."

Michael smiled happily as he sat down next to Naomi again, Lisa sat down next to him.

"Well isn't this wonderful? The three of us meeting here after so many years, tell me Lisa, do you live here too?"

"Oh yes," she said.

"But first you were on vacation," I said, "until your boss fired you, then I got you that job, remember?"

"I haven't forgotten."

I was kinda hoping that Lisa would have forgotten that, considering during that time, she did go nuts and tried to hurt Kaede.

"Well, it is true that I lost my old job just after I got my own house, then Matthew helped me get a job."

"That was kind of you Matthew."

"Well, that is the kinda person I am after all."

"Now can I ask, where do you live...my bet is that you don't spend alot of time there, if you're always going off to see Kaede."

We all looked at each other surprised, "you didn't tell him, Matthew?" asked Lisa.

"Nope I haven't yet," I said, "I live with Kaede."

"You live with her?" he asked.

"And us too," said Naomi.

"You live in a house with three girls?" he asked.

"That is correct," giggled Lisa, "and there are two girls living right door to him as well, both are princesses of the two realms."

"Are you serious? Dude! That's awesome!"

All the girls giggled after hearing that, Kaede of course was blushing happily.

"You lucky son of a gun," he said, "still, I have another question to ask, if you're here Matthew, and if Lisa's here, then are Patrick, Ryan, Jeff and Connor here too?"

We all went silent for a short while, "they are," said Kaede.

"Oh that's great, where are they?"

"In jail," said Primula.

Michael looked confused, so I explained to him of all the trouble those four had caused ever since they came here, and told him why they were sent there.

"They changed too much," groaned Lisa.

"Oh well," groaned Michael.

"Can I ask you something Michael?" asked Kaede, "when did you, Matthew and Lisa all become friends?"

"I think Matthew knows the answer to that."

"Yes I do," I said.

Many years ago, when we were all entering into the fourth grade, Jeff, Lisa and I were all walking towards the building when we noticed a lonely kid.

"He must be a new student," said Jeff.

"No, I don't think so," I said, "I've seen him around here before, but he mostly stands there all by himself, just like I used to, long before I met you guys."

"He does look a little sad," said Lisa, "why don't we invite him to hang out with us?"

"Now, that's a good idea you have Lisa," smiled Jeff (back then, he would say that).

I walked over to him, then I introduced myself and then Jeff and Lisa introduced themselves, then it was his turn.

"My name's Michael Quinones," he said.

"Would you like to hang out with us?" asked Lisa.

"Really?"

"Of course," smiled Jeff.

From that moment onwards, we all remained friends, even Connor, Patrick and Ryan excepted him into our little friendship group, although the 'Friends for life' cheer was only done by the six of us.

The last time we ever saw Michael was on the first day of the sixth grade.

"You're moving?" I asked.

"Yep, I have to move to Pittsburg, my father's gotten a new job there."

"Well, it was nice knowing you, Michael," said Ryan.

Everyone else said the same thing too, "who knows, maybe one day soon, we'll be reuntied again."

"Maybe Matthew," he smiled, "and thanks again for all the good times."

Then he walked off towards his father's car, then we waved as it drove out of sight.

"Well three out of seven isn't bad," I said, "plus I don't think you would want to see those four knuckleheads again."

"Maybe so, but it's still good to see you guys again."

"Say Michael, I was wondering," said Lisa, "why are you moving here to Tokyo?"

"I need to finish school, then I'm going for a job afterwords, the only problem is..."

"You don't know which job you'll apply for," Lisa and I said in unison.

"Okay now that's freaky."

"Well they both had that problem," said Naomi.

"Do you have a girlfriend, Michael?" asked Primula.

"Yes I do," he said, he went to get his wallet, pulling out a picture of himself with a girl, "her name is Jessica Perez."

"She's beautiful," said Kaede.

"I bet you're going to miss her, aren't you?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah, but not for too long, for once summer comes around, she's going to be moving in with me."

"Lucky," I said.

Then we all heard a loud clatter coming from down the hallway, we looked to see four people carrying huge planks of wood in their hands.

"Please tell me that's not who I think it is," said Michael.

"It is," I groaned, "Patrick, Ryan, Jeff and Connor, they escaped again!"

"I hate it when they do that," groaned Naomi.

"This is only the second time, Naomi. Well, looks like I'm going have to deal with them, are you up for a little action Lisa?"

"You know I am!"

"Be careful," groaned Kaede.

"I will," I said, getting up walking over towards them.

"Hold up," called Michael, "why don't I help you stop them?"

"Like old times whenever we were dealing with bullies," smiled Lisa.

"Sure Michael, you can help us, it'll be just like old times!"

We soon reached the doorway where they were, I stood there first, then Lisa came up beside me.

"Now we got you Matthew and Lisa too!"

"They aren't alone," called another voice, then to their surprise, Michael came walking up towards us, "I'm with them! Remember me?"

"Michael?" they all gasped.

"Man, you've changed!" said Jeff.

"Yeah and I see you punks have changed too much, attacking Matthew and his girlfriend and trying to hurt everyone he knows...you've really crossed the line this time!"

"So you're with him, huh?" asked Ryan.

"You know it, dude!"

"Fine," sniffed Patrick, "well it doesn't matter, we'll still beat you, Matthew and Lisa."

"Besides," said Connor, "we always knew Michael was a loser all along!"

Lisa, Michael and I stood our ground, as they charged towards us, then when they were close, we charged in.

Lisa took on Patrick, I dealt with Jeff and Michael took on Ryan.

"A little shrimp like you beating me?" he asked, "not a chance!"

"There's always a first time!" snapped Michael, giving him a kick to the stomuch, then he gave him a huge punch to the face, knocking him down.

Lisa and I took down Patrick and Jeff, all that was left was...Connor.

"Can we call a timeout?"

"NO!" we all shouted, we all charged towards him, his board went swinging, but Michael got a hold of it, Lisa punched him in the gut, while I got him in the face.

Connor was soon out like a light and fell to the ground.

"Now, how are we going to keep these knuckleheads from running away," I said out loud.

"No problem," said Michael, running off back to the table, then he returned with some rope, "I was going to use it, but I guess it'll be better if it was used to keep these four here till the police arrive."

Lisa and I tied them up around a post, then we went back to the table, a little worn out from fighting, but not hurt.

Soon enough, Damon and the other officers came to take the knuckleheads away, he had to guess who did this.

"Come on, Matthew, how many times do I have to tell you to leave this to us?"

"You tell me plenty of times and as I always say, I only fight when I have to, but this time I wasn't alone, both Lisa and Michael helped."

Michael got up and introduced himself to Damon, "sorry for all the trouble."

"Nah, that's okay, at this point, I'm getting used to it."

After a while, we were done shopping and all ready to go.

"Well I'll see you around," said Michael, "it was nice meeting all you lovely ladies and Matthew, try to stay out of trouble this time, will you?"

"What do you think my answer's going to be?"

"Ah, no?"

"Good guess, but that's only once and a while."

"Alright, catch you all later!"

Michael then walked off for his home, Lisa left a few minutes after that, then the four of us drove on home.

"Michael does seem like a nice guy," said Naomi.

"He sure does," said Primula, "how come you never told us about him?"

"I guess I forgot, but I think I did tell Kaede about him once on the chatroom, right?"

"That's right," she said, "you told me all about Michael and all of you did for him, it was because of you, he was able to build up his confidence."

"That is correct."

"Is there anything..." Naomi was about to ask that same old question again, but was stopped by Primula, who only shook her head. She knew the answer already.

Again tonight, Kaede and I were going to sleep together, but first, I was talking to my friends on the Sodor Island Forums and telling them that Michael was back.

"Michael?" asked jamesfan's message, "my gosh, I can't remember the last time when you told us about him, or if you ever did."

"You said he was one of your childhood friends right?" asked danparker's message.

"That's right, he's one friend I haven't seen since the sixth grade, well till today."

I spoke to them all for a while, before I finally logged off for the night and shut down my computer. I turned off the lights as I walked over to Kaede's room and climbed into her bed, laying down beside her.

"I know I shouldn't have fought them today, but I just didn't want them to cause trouble."

"That's okay Matthew," she smiled, "I can understand why you fought today, I'm just glad to see that you didn't get hurt."

"Well, I promise I'll try not to fight again unless I really need to."

Kaede smiled happily, "well, we should get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I smiled, winking at her again and as always, she giggled.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too."

"Good night, Matthew."

"Good night Kaede." We then both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, with our hands holding on to each other.


	38. Chapter 38 Visiting

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Visiting**_

Sleeping in is no longer an option for me anymore, not with Naomi trying again and again to slam those darn symbols in my face...oh boy, she never gives up.

"This time for sure," she giggled to herself.

"Not today," I whispered, I was right behind her, then I slipped something down the back of her shirt, again she jumped around like a monkey.

"Not again!" she groaned, "someday Matthew, I'll get you back for that!" She groaned loudly as she tried to get the ice cube out.

"Good luck trying!" I chuckled.

Once she had got it out, she walked out of my room, I closed the door as I got changed into my usual pair of jeans (I do have more than one), and a South Simcoe Railway T-Shirt (Dark blue color this time), then after brushing my hair, I hurried off downstairs to join Kaede, Primula and the annoyed Naomi.

After breakfast, I helped Kaede with some of the housework, but there wasn't that much to do today. As Kaede was coming downstairs to get another basket of clothes, the phone rang.

"Hello, Fuyou residents...ah, sure he's here," then she called out, "Matthew, it's for you!"

"For me? I wonder who it is."

Kaede gave me the phone, "Hello? Oh hi Nicole! Yes that was her you were talking to," I had to chuckle, Nicole was surprised to hear Kaede's voice for the first time, "are we doing anything today? Ah I'm not sure, hold on."

I covered the mouth piece with my hand, then I looked over to Kaede, "are we doing anything later on today Kaede?"

"Ah no, we're not doing anything, why?"

"Nicole was wondering if we would like to visit her and her family at the hotel, would you like to meet them?"

"I love to," she smiled.

I took my hand off the mouth piece, "sure, we'd both like to come visit you, just give me a second here to write down the directions...I have a pan, but I don't have a..."

Before I could say anything, Kaede gave me a sheet of paper, "thanks," I whispered to her, Kaede blushed and started to giggle a little bit.

I got down the directions of where they were, and which room they would be in, "alright, we'll see you in a bit, okay bye."

Primula and Naomi promised to continue with the housework while we were out.

"We should be back soon," I said.

"I hope you two will like the lunch I made for you, it should be on the counter or was it..."

"The table," said Primula, "we know, thanks Kaede."

Both Naomi and Primula walked back into the house as Kaede and I went over to the truck, of course the darn machine wasn't working again, as per usual.

"Darn truck of mine," I groaned as I looked over the engine, "I just don't know what is wrong with it, even Al couldn't find the problem."

"Maybe it's just getting old."

"Not likely, but hey, it is possible," I pounded on the engine with a hammer, then went to start the truck, at last it started to work again.

"All I know is, if this thing decides to call it quits, I'm going out to find me a Trams Am, like the one Al has in his garage."

"Aren't those cars antiques?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot."

Kaede and I climbed in, then we headed off towards the hotel.

"Matthew, can I ask you, when was the last time you saw Nicole and her family?"

"Two years ago," I answered simply, "and before that was five years."

Kaede was surprised to hear that, but she remembered all I told her before on the chatroom, "you and your family used to go visit your cousin every year, isn't that right?"

"That is right, but after a while, my mother didn't want to go visit them, it wasn't their fault, it was mostly because as she put it, 'she doesn't like travelling with someone who drives like a bad driver'."

"She said that?"

"Excatly she said something else that I'm not comfortable to repeat."

Kaede could only guess of what my mother said.

"After a while, we stopped travelling to see Nicole until two years ago, although those two parents made that trip a nightmare, that was until we went to visit Nicole, that was the only time I had on that trip. After that day, I never saw my cousin again until I ran into her at the market."

"What about her family, are they kind?"

"Of course they are, Aunt Sally, Frank and Sadie are amazing, although they can get attached to a person, a little too much."

Kaede giggled as I said that.

At last, we reached the hotel, we parked in the parking lot, then we went inside, rode the elevator to the third floor and arrived outside room 305.

I was the one who knocked on the door, "you might want to stand back Kaede."

"Why?"

"You'll find out.." Kaede backed away a little as I whispered, "three...two...one..."

"HELLO MATTHEW!" Aunt Sally came running out and hugging me tightly, "it's been so long since we last saw you!"

"It's nice to see you too, Aunt Sally, now would...you please let go...for a minute...I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry," she said, letting go gently, "come in, everyone's waiting."

"Hello Matthew," called Frank (he is Aunt Sally's new husband).

"Hi there Matthew," called Nicole, as she sat down on one of the beds.

"Hi cousin Matty," said Sadie, walking over to me.

"Hello everyone, it's good to see you again, and Nicole, thanks for giving me that bit of advice a few days ago."

"Your welcome," she said.

"Tell me Matthew, who's the young lady with you?" asked Aunt Sally.

"Aunt Sally, Frank, Sadie, and Nicole, I would like to introduce you all to my girlfriend Kaede Fuyou."

"Hi," she said quietly.

They all said hello to her, then Sadie came up to her, "you're pretty."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede, blushing a little.

Aunt Sally brought over a couple of glasses of water for us, as we sat down at their table.

"I thought Nicole was pulling our legs again," said Frank, "when she told us that you were here Matthew."

"Well she was telling you the truth," I said, "I know it was my mother who told you that I had moved back to Canada, but I never did, I've been here in Tokyo since September."

"Can I ask you Matthew, why did you move here to Tokyo?" asked Aunt Sally.

I looked over to Nicole with an angry look, "you didn't tell them?"

"Nope sorry Matthew, besides I thought it would be better if you told them yourself."

I sighed deeply, "I must be experiencing Deja Vu here, cause I keep on saying it again and again. Alright I'll tell you, but please don't freak out."

So I told them all what happened before and of course as I had predicated, they freaked out and said 'you poor soul' again.

"I'm sorry to hear that Matthew," said Aunt Sally.

"That's okay, cause now things are better and everything is perfect."

"Where do you live Matthew?" asked Frank.

I looked over to Nicole again, "again, you didn't tell them. Don't tell me, you wanted me to tell them myself right?"

"That is correct," she giggled.

"Alright then...I live with Kaede."

"WHAT?" Aunt Sally and Frank asked at the same time.

"That's true," said Nicole, "plus they live with two other girls in the same house and there are two more girls living on both sides of them."

"And you wait till now to say that."

"You know me Matthew," giggled Nicole again.

"Do your parents approve of this, Kaede?" asked Frank.

"My father does..." Kaede went silent, then she said, "my mother...is dead."

"Dead?"

Kaede couldn't say it again, so I told them, "when Kaede was a young girl, her mother and her friend's parents were killed in an accident. After that, Rin moved in with Kaede until he moved out a year and a half ago."

Everyone was mostly silent in the room, then Nicole spoke up, "I saw you on television during this week Matthew, what was the name of the show that you work on?"

"Tech Corner," I answered, "that's the name of the show."  
"What is it about Matthew?" asked Aunt Sally.

"It's mostly about technology but sometimes, we can talk about home improvement tips."

"Like the little demostration that was on the 25th, right?" asked Nicole.

"Oh yes, just be thankful that David didn't hurt himself."

"So Kaede," said Frank, "can I ask you, are you falling in love with Matthew?"

"Yes," she answered, smiling this time, "I've been in love with Matthew ever since he first came here to Tokyo."

"I bet you two have kissed a few times haven't you?" asked Nicole.

Neither Kaede or I answered and as guessed, they gasped when they saw our cheeks blushing.

Frank then spoke up, "Nicole said that you two live with two other girls, what are their names?"

"Rimu is the first girl, she's been living with me for almost two years," answered Kaede, "her real name is Primula, but some of us call her Rimu."

"Then there's Naomi, our adopted little sister," I told them all about how Naomi came into our family, "at times, that girl can be shy and at other times, she can sneaky and tricky too."

"If you want," said Kaede, "you can come over to our house tomorrow night, then you can meet them."

"And our neighbours Sia and Nerine."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you so much," they all said.

The next evening, after I had gotten home from work and Kaede and the others came home, we got to work in perparing for tonight's meal, even Asa, Rin, Lisa and Michael came too.

One hour later, they had arrived.

"Thank you so much for inviting us," said Aunt Sally as they came in.

"Oh it's our pleasure," I smiled, Primula was also in the hallway too, she wanted to meet them.

"Hi there," she said, "I'm Primula, but you can call me Rimu if you want."

I looked over to the stairs and as I had guessed, Naomi was hiding again, "Naomi, come on out," I called, "it's okay, they won't bite!" I looked back to them, "I'm sorry about her, as I said yesterday, she can be a little shy."

At last Naomi came out and introduced herself, "hi...I'm...Naomi."

"It's nice to meet you Naomi," smiled Nicole.

They all followed me towards the living room, where we were going to eat tonight, everyone introduced themselves, of course Nicole knew two of them already.

"Michael, my gosh it's too been too long, when did you arrive?"

"I came here a few days ago," he answered.

"Then he ran into Matthew a couple of days ago," giggled Lisa, "quite literally."

I said nothing as I brought in the extra tables and chairs.

"Hold on Matthew, we'll give you a hand," called Sia.

"Thanks," I smiled.

Nerine and Sia helped by bringing in as many chairs and tables as they could and I did the same, until we were done.

"Such wonderful friends you have Matthew," smiled Aunt Sally, "just like Lisa, Michael and..."

"The four knuckleheads," we all said at the same time (I think they've gotten the idea by now).

"I'll explain it this time," said Lisa.

"Thanks," I said, "I got to get back to the kitchen to help Kaede make the meal tonight."

"Do you two need any extra help?" asked Asa.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we do need some extra help," I said.

Asa and Rin followed me to the kitchen, while everyone else stayed in the living room and told off some of their stories.

It didn't take long before dinner was ready, but there was more than we thought, so much that Nerine and Sia came over to help too.

"You guys made enough food to feed an army," said Sia.

"Not really," I chuckled a little.

When we got into the living room, I looked to see that very same look on Aunt Sally and Frank's faces that I keep seeing everytime that story is told.

"I guess Lisa has just finished telling them about those knuckleheads," I whispered to Kaede.

"She did," said Naomi.

"Well hopefully, we won't see them come back again."

"Don't be so sure, little sis, they never learn, they'll be back, but hopefully that won't be back for a long time."

"I hope so too," groaned Kaede.

Her smile soon returned as we began to eat, one thing's for sure that Aunt Sally and Nicole knew nothing about using chop sticks, but Frank and Sadie knew how to use them perfectly.

"So let me get this straight," said Nicole as she was talking to Sia and Neirne, "you two really are princesses from the two realms."

"That's right," said Nerine.

"I'm princess of the realm of the gods," said Sia.

"And I'm princess of the realm of the demons," said Nerine.

"We actually have three princesses here," said Asa, all of us looked over to her, "Kaede's the princess of our school."

Kaede started to blush.

"In fact, half the boys in our school are always going after the boy that is with her, at first it was Rin, then it was Matthew."

"Yeah, but those boys learn quickly that when they try to fight me, they get hurt."

"You should leave it up to me all the time," said Sia, "I would teach them a lesson with a line of chairs."

"That's a little harsh Sia," said Rin.

"Does she really do that?" whispered Michael to Lisa.

"I don't know, I've never seen that before."

Of course, I remember seeing that on my first day here, when I was introduced to Sia, Nerine and their fathers, I could remember that Sia had attacked her father with a chair.

"You can't say that you're not harsh on those boys Rina," said Sia, "after all, you usually attack them if they go too far, remember that time when you nearly blew the school away."

"I didn't mean to cause any damage," she groaned, "I was only trying to stop those boys from insulting Rin."

"We know that Nerine," said Rin, "it's okay."

"Oh that reminds me," I said, "which school are you going to, Michael?"

"Well...it just happens to be the same school that the girls and Rin go to."

"Our school?" asked Kaede.

"That is correct," he said.

We all continued to eat, a few of us talked too and told off more stories, Kaede told them some of her stories too, but not any of the sad moments that happened to her.

"Kaede, can I ask you something?" asked Nicole.

"Sure Nicole, what is it?"

"Who taught you how to cook?"

"Asa taught when we were in Junior high."

"That's true," smiled Asa, "Kaede used to come in all the time, every day, and on weekends she would come over to my place, just to learn some more."

"Don't forget that I came along too, remember?" asked Rin.

"I haven't forgotten," giggled Asa, as she slapped Rin on the back (thankfully he was done).

"You slap Rin's back, just like Lisa slaps Matthew's back," giggled Nicole.

"That's right," giggled Lisa, as she slapped me out of my chair, "I can't go threw a day without slapping Matthew, as I had always done, especially when we were in school."

"How many times did she slap Matthew?" Primula asked Michael.

"I'm not really sure, but I would say roughly between six to seven times a day."

"Actually it was ten," I groaned getting back to my chair, "Lisa used to slap me ten times a day, as I seem to recall."

"Well you know me Matthew."

To be honest, there's still so much about Lisa I don't know about, considering she did give us all a shock with her emotional breakdowns, but still I decided to leave that out.

"Thank you again for inviting us here for dinner," smiled Aunt Sally, after a couple of hours, "that was a wonderful meal you made."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

"How long will you all be staying?" asked Primula.

"Only for a couple more weeks," answered Frank, "so you might see us a few more times before we go home."

"Where do you live?" asked Naomi, "Matthew hasn't told us yet."

"Well, I thought it would be better if Nicole told you," Kaede giggled, Nicole was surprised, I was using her own words aganist her.

"Okay, I'll tell you, we live in Kirkland Lake, Ontario, that's at least two hours away from New Liskard and seven hours away from Markham and Stouffville."

"Seven hours?" asked Naomi and Primula together.

"Yes," I said, "that's why my family and I used to stay in a motel in New Liskard until we went to visit them."

"Well anyways, we should go," said Aunt Sally, "our little five year old is getting tired."

Sure enough, I could see that Sadie was fast asleep, hanging on tight to Frank.

"See you later," said Nicole, "it was nice meeting you all!"

We all said goodbye as they walked off to catch a taxi ride to their hotel.

Everyone helped to clean up, then they set off for their homes.

Naomi and Primula fell fast asleep in a short while, I in the meantime was on the Sodor Island Forums, telling Sierracat27 and Metamorphical all about today (they were the only ones on tonight).

"Sounds like you guys had a wonderful time tonight," said Sierracat27's message, "but remind me, when was the last time you ever saw them?"

"At least two years," I answered back.

"Two years? Wow!"

"Didn't you say the other day that Asa thought you were cheating on Kaede with Nicole?" asked Metamorphical's message.

"That is correct, that little thought disappeared after I explained to Asa and Kaede that Nicole is my cousin."

"Somehow your life is always full of surprises for you Matthew."

"That is true, but that's okay cause I know that despite the little surprises that come my way, I know that everything is going to be okay, especially since I'm here with Kaede."

"I'm glad to hear that Matthew."

After talking with Sierracat27 and Metamorphical, I looked on the 'Single Story and Episode Ideas' thread for a while, until Kaede came into my room.

I got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her and she did the same, then after our hugging, she walked off back to her room.

"I'll see you in the morning Matthew," she smiled.

"And I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I said, winking at her, she giggled and walked off to her room.

I went back to my computer, logged off the forums, shut down my computer, turned off the lights and went off to sleep.


	39. Chapter 39 Cats

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Cats**_

It's not every day I get to walk with Kaede to her school, but when I do, one thing's for sure, her little fan club is always waiting for us, looking eager for a fight.

At least this time, Michael's here to help.

"Please tell me that you don't do this all the time."

"Only when I'm walking with Kaede and the others to their school," I said, almost out of breath (we had been fighting for a while).

"Don't tell me, we have to fight them all?"

"Nope, not this time buddy!"

I whispered a plan to him, then I grabbed a hold of Kaede's right hand...Michael charged through, banging two of the fan club members down, then we went rushing through.

"When will they learn?" I groaned out loud.

"You know the answer to that already," said Sia.

"NEVER!" we all shouted together, we all knew this cause they've been doing this for a long time, even back to when Rin and Kaede used to walk to school together.

Well, once we got to the school, we were all out of breath again.

"Sometimes I wonder if those guys like doing that, just for the fun of it, or do they enjoy the pleasure of knowing that they are ticking me off."

"They're just jealous," said Sia, "those boys don't like to see another boy with Kaede."

"That must be it," groaned Michael, trying to catch his breath, "thank goodness we don't have to do this all the time."

Primula then asked, "aren't you going to be late for work, Matthew?"

"Nah not today, there's some construction work going on in the morning, so I won't be needed on the set till the afternoon," then I looked over to Kaede, "so which means I won't get back until six thirty tonight, I hope that's okay."

"It's okay," she smiled.

"You know we used to do that almost all the time when we were back in elementary school right, Matthew?"

"You know it Michael! Almost every morning, it was the same thing, of course back then, it was you, me, Lisa and those knuckleheads fighting the bullies of our school."

Just then, we heard the school bell ring, which meant everyone had to hurry to class.

"Catch you later bud!" called Michael.

"I'll see you tonight, okay Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"See you tonight Kaede!" I smiled as I turned and walked away from the school.

In a few short hours, it was time for me to go to work.

"Can I stay here by myself today?" asked Naomi.

"Well..." I paused for a minute, "oh alright, but for this one time only, okay?"

"Okay."

Normally, Naomi goes over to Sia or Nerine's houses and spends the day helping their fathers.

"Alright now, if you need any help at all, the two kings are right next door," I was saying to her, "now remember, I will be late coming home tonight."

"I know, you have to work until six thirty."

"Right," I smiled, "make sure you stay out of trouble, little sis," I walked over to her and rubbed her hair, messing it up.

"Just watch it, will you Matthew?"

"Alright, I'll see you tonight!"

Primula came home, a couple more hours later, "Kaede's got something to do in the cooking club tonight," she said to Naomi, "she should be home in a hour or two."

Just then, the two girls heard the doorbell, and there was a mail man with a package.

"This is for Mr. Matthew Ga...no"

"Gagnon," both Primula and Naomi said together (as you can guess, the mail man got my last name wrong).

"Right, well this package is for him."

Primula signed the form for the package, then she and Naomi brought it inside.

"I wonder what it is that Matthew got," said Naomi, looking a little puzzled.

All of the sudden, the box moved a little, both girls jumped in surprise, then they heard some scratches coming from the inside.

"Whatever it is, it's alive," said Primula.

"Maybe we should see what it is," said Naomi.

There was a lot of tape wrapped all around the box, but Naomi could see there were some holes on the side of the box.

Primula removed the tape off the box, then opened up the lids...inside was a cage with a small orange cat inside.

"It's Matthew's cat," gasped Primula.

"No way," Naomi was surprised, "are you sure?"

Primula looked at the collar, there was a little nametag on it which read 'Bridget'.

"It is Matthew's cat," said Primula, "he told us about his cats before, but he said his parents took them when they disowned him."

Bridget looked a little thirsty, so Naomi ran into the kitchen and got out some fresh water from the fridge, then placed it into a bowl and placed it inside Bridget's cage. Bridget thanked them with a little meow.

"We should probably let Matthew know that one of his cats is here," said Naomi.

"I'll call him," said Primula.

Al and I were still working on the set when Primula's call came in.

"There's someone on the phone who wants to talk to you Matthew," said the producer, "she says it's important."

"Who is it?"

"A girl named Primula."

I looked out to the audience, "I've got to take care of something right now, Al is in charge until I get back."

So Al continued on talking about computers (this was computer week), while I went backstage to talk with Primula.

"Something came in the mail for you today."

"What was it?" I asked her.

"It was a package, with one of your cats."

"One of my cats? Which one is it?"

"Bridget."

Then she went silent, she was talking with Naomi who said there was a note that came along with Bridget's box.

"Alright, I'll have a look at it as soon as I get home, okay?"

"Alright," said Primula.

Kaede came home an hour later and was surprised to see the little cat.

"It came for Matthew in the mail," said Naomi.

"Her name is Bridget," said Primula, "there's also a note for Matthew, he said he was going to have a look at the note when he gets home."

Kaede was surprised, she knew that my parents took both Bridget and Makoto (my other cat), on the night that they left me.

"Would it be okay if we let her out?" asked Naomi, "the poor thing's probably been stuck in that cage since...well, who knows when."

"Of course you can let her out," smiled Kaede.

Well, as soon as Naomi opened the door, Bridget ran right out and started dashing all over the place, running really fast.

"Matthew wasn't kidding when he said that cat would dash all over the place," said Primula.

After about five minutes, Bridget stopped running around and walked over to Primula, purring happily.

"I think she likes you Rimu," smiled Kaede.

Bridget then rubbed herself aganist Primula's legs, purring louder and louder. Primula got down on her knees, then she started to pat Bridget on the top of her head.

Naomi looked inside the box again and found some cat food cans.

"We should probably give her something to eat too."

Kaede opened up the can of cat food and placed it inside a bowl, Bridget ate a lot of the food, then she went back inside her cage and went to sleep.

In a couple of hours, Al and I were getting ready to leave for the day.

"So Matthew, what was that phone call about?" asked Al.

"Oh, it was Primula, she was saying that a package came for me today. She said inside of it was one of my cats that my parents took with them."

"Really?"

"Yep, it's my orange cat Bridget."

"When did you get her?"

"I found her on Christmas day at least four years ago, the poor thing was looking into the house from the outside, so I went outside and brought that little kitten inside."

"What about her mother?"

"She didn't know how to take care of that kitten or any of the others, in fact the others all met their end during the summer, Bridget is the lonely survivor of that family. Plus her mother was the neighbourhood stray...well, one of a hundred."

"One of a hundred?"

"Oh yeah, there were tonnes of cats left behind by many people who live in the cities, well that was until I called the animal shelter and they gathered all the cats."

"That's good," smiled Al, "what about that other cat you had?"

"Makoto? I found her outside in the freezing cold rain about two years ago, so I brought her inside."

"That's good."

"Of course, like some of the other stuff that once sat in that house, my parents took both Bridget and Makoto, I guess they thought I would never be able to take care of them. Still, I wonder why they would send Bridget here?"

"Who knows."

"Well I'll find out when I get home, Primula said there was a note that came with the package, most likely I think it was my father that sent Bridget."

When I got to my truck, as you can guess, the darn machine wasn't working again.

"Need a hand, buddy?" asked Al.

"Sure, but I'm not really sure what could be wrong with it this time."

Al checked the engine over, then he told me to try it now...the truck started up perfectly.

"What did you do?" I asked him.

"Ah, I just fiddled with your spark plugs," he said, "you might want to get this engine fixed."

"Yeah I guess so, I'll take it to a machanic this weekend."

Al walked back over to his car and drove away, then I got back into my truck and drove on home, listening to my music again like 'Celine Dion' performing 'I'm Alive'.

When I got inside, sure enough there was Bridget, she was standing close by to Primula.

"Hey little Bridget," I said to her, she walked over to me, awaiting me to pat her again. I gave her a small little pat, she purred loudly again.

"Here's the note Matthew," said Kaede, handing it to me.

I opened the letter, "yep, it's from my father."

"How can you tell?" asked Naomi.

"Cause only my father writes in handwriting, my mother doesn't do that."

The note read as follows...

"Dear Matthew,

I'm sending Bridget to live with you, your mother is saying that's impossible to keep both cats in order around the house. She's better off with you anyways, after all, you did save her during that christmas about four years ago, besides I think she misses you alot, so that's why I'm sending her to live with you, but if there is a problem, please let me know.

Signed Ron Gagnon."

"Can we keep her Matthew?" asked Naomi.

"Well I don't know," I said, "this is Kaede's house after all, it's really up to her."

"It's okay by me," she smiled.

"Oh alright then, Bridget can stay with us."

Bridget then walked over towards Primula, rubbing herself aganist Primula's legs again.

"Nice kitty," she said happily, patting Bridget on the top of the head again.

After getting my winter gear off, Kaede and I went back into the kitchen to get started on dinner. While we were making dinner, Kaede phoned her father to let him know about Bridget, he of course agreed that she could stay.

After dinner, we all gathered in the living room to watch 'Destined Yes or No', (by now the series has already aired fiftten episodes.)

Bridget came into the room, then she jumped up and sat down on Primula's lap.

"Nice kitty," said Primula, patting Bridget softly on the head.

Kaede and I had to smile, looking over to Primula and Bridget.

"Now you have toy cats and a real cat," smiled Naomi, then she looked over to me, "what about that other cat?"

"Oh, I'm sure my father can look after Makoto."

"Doesn't your mother help?"

"Nope, she hates cats, she says so all the time, she perfers having dogs instead. Now, there's something you should know about Bridget."

"What's that?" asked Primula.

"Well, she'll try in the mornings to wake you up by reaching out one of her paws close to your face."

"I guess that's her way of saying 'get up, it's a new day'," giggled Naomi.

Kaede, Primula and I all laughed along to that joke too.

Around eight, Primula and Naomi went upstairs to get ready for bed, Bridget went upstairs with them.

"Same old Bridget," I sighed.

Kaede and I continued to watch the TV, just watching some episodes of 'Three's Company' season 2. At times, we couldn't stop laughing at some of the jokes told.

After that, we went upstairs, surprising that tonight, Primula's door was open. We both looked inside her room and there was Primula fast asleep with little Bridget sleeping close by, all curled up.

"Nice kitty," she muttered in her sleep.

We walked slowly and quietly past.

In a short while, Kaede came back into my room, after getting changed.

"With Bridget around here, that makes a grand total of six in this house," I said, Kaede giggled a little bit at that, "Kaede, did you ever have a cat living with you before?"

"No," she answered, "we never got a cat."

At that very moment, both Kaede and I came up with a great idea for a story of us as kids (it's true what they, 'great minds think alike'.)"

I opened up the Microsoft Word program and began typing.

On a slightly chilly day, Kaede, Rin and I (as kids) were walking along to school, Rin of course was grumbling loudly about the cold weather.

"Just be thankful that you're not in Canada," my younger self said, "it's colder there than it is here."

Rin didn't care, he continued to complain as he walked on ahead of us.

During our walk, a orange cat came out of the alley way, Rin just walked past it, but Kaede didn't, she walked over to it.

"Come here, kitty, kitty," she called, "it's okay, you don't need to be scared of us."

The little cat came out from the alley, walking over towards Kaede, she smiled happily, then the cat heard some other footsteps and ran away.

"Poor little thing, I wonder where it came from."

"Must be a stray or something," I said, "or maybe it's a orphan like I was."

Kaede and I continued on our way to the school, all the while, Kaede was still thinking about the little cat.

On our walk back home, Rin walked on ahead of us again, and once again walking past the little cat, who meowed to Kaede.

"It's the same cat from this morning," she said to me.

This time, the little cat walked over to her, then started rubbing herself aganist Kaede's legs.

"I think that cat likes you Kaede," I smiled.

Kaede smiled happily as she got down to pat the cat on the top of her head, the little cat purred loudly, it's little tail waving back and fourth really fast.

"Come on, we better get going," I said.

"Bye-bye little kitty," smiled Kaede as we continued on home.

What we didn't know was that the cat was following us, even as we walked inside the house.

"What are you doing?" asked Rin, "you brought a cat home?"

"What?" Kaede asked, we both looked down to see the little orange cat rubbing herself aganist Kaede's legs again.

Mr. Fuyou was surprised to see that little cat with us, we just didn't know what to say.

"Where did you find this cat?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"We just found this cat outside of an alley just before we walked to the school, and then again on our way back," I answered.

"Can we keep her?" asked Kaede.

For a while, we were all silent...then her father started smiling, "of course you can," he smiled, "but remember Kaede, it's up to you to take good care of that cat."

"I will," she smiled.

"We will," I said, "I'll help her look after this cat."

Mr. Fuyou smiled happily, "so what are you going to call her?"

"Misaki," she answered, "I'll call her Misaki."

We could all tell that Misaki was happy as she rubbed up, not only aganist Kaede's legs, but mine too. "welcome to the family, Misaki," Kaede whispered happily to her while patting her again.

Kaede checked over the story for errors, then said it was good to share on the forums, so I posted the story on the Sodor Island Forums (tonight none of my friends were online). Then I got up from my chair and we did our usual hugging.

"Well I better go to bed," said Kaede, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew," she called happily.

"I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I smiled, then I winked at her, she giggled and walked off to her room.

I logged off the forums, shut down my computer, shut off the lights and then I went off to sleep, dreaming about Kaede.


	40. Chapter 40 Asa

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Asa**_

Naomi was tossing and turning, groaning louder and louder and saying "no, stay away, keep back! No! Keep back!"

"Naomi!"

At last she awoke to see me standing near her bed, "are you okay little sis, I heard you screaming."

"I'm okay," she said, breathing heavily, "it was just a nightmare...I dreamt that my parents were coming after me again."

"Well that's not going to happen, remember your parents are in jail and they'll be there for a long time, considering that they broke out on our birthday."

"Yeah, that's true..." then she asked, "what are you doing up so early?"

"Well, I wasn't sleepy that's all, sometimes that can happen. Are you going to be okay now, little sis?"

"Sure, big brother," she smiled to me.

I looked over to her and smiled, "just be call me 'big bro' okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

Naomi went back to sleep, I walked slowly out, trying hard not to make a sound. Just I closed her door, I saw Kaede run up the stairs.

"I thought I heard Naomi scream."

"Yeah, she was having a nightmare about her parents again, I told her there's nothing to worry about."

Kaede smiled to me, then she asked me why I was up so early, I told her the same thing I told Naomi just a minute ago.

Of course, to be honest, the last time I was ever up at around five in the morning was the morning after the huge blizzard.

"Well as long as I'm up, I might as well help you make breakfast."

"Okay," she smiled happily, as she and I both headed off downstairs.

As we worked on breakfast and the lunches, I could see that something was bugging Kaede, "is something wrong?" I asked her.

"I'm just worried for Asa," she said, "she seems really sad lately."

"Really? Cause, she looked pretty happy when she came over to meet my cousin."

"That's true, but still, she didn't seem happy yesterday, she hardly said a word. It's not like her at all."

"Well if there is a problem, she's always got Rin to talk to."

"Oh yeah, I forgot," she giggled, I chuckled along with her as we continued to work on the meals.

In a short few short hours, we all getting ready to go, when we heard the phone ring.

"Fuyou residents," Primula answered the phone this time, "Kaede, it's for you!"

Primula gave Kaede the phone, "hello? Oh hi, daddy...really? Thank you so much, alright I'll talk to you later...okay, bye."

"What did your father have to say?" I asked.

"He's gotten Naomi a spot at my old junior high school."

"That is good news, did you hear that little sis?"

"I heard and that is good news, so when do I start?" she asked.

"Next week," smiled Kaede, "that will give us plenty of time to get your uniform."

Naomi smiled happily, but she was completely speechless.

Again today, as Kaede got to the school, she could see Asa looking sad again. Then she saw Rin walk past, he didn't say anything and he looked just as miserable as Asa.

"This can't be good," said Sia, "we've seen that look on Rin's face before."

"That usually results to trouble," added Nerine.

Kaede hoped that it wouldn't.

Sadly she was wrong...towards the end of the day, when she was in the cooking class, Asa came into the class, walked over to her counter...then she broke down in tears.

"Asa? What's wrong?"

Asa didn't answer for a short while, then finally, she looked over to Kaede with tears pouring down her face, "Rin doesn't like me anymore."

"What?"

"It's true, he hasn't spoken to me over the last couple of days, and he's been keeping his distance away from me, I think..." she sobbed, "that he's thinking of dumping me!"

"Oh Asa, that won't happen, Rin loves you."

"I don't think he does anymore," she said, continuing to cry. Asa fell to her knees as she continued to cry more and more tears.

Meanwhile, I had just gotten home after working all day, "I'm back!" I called.

"Welcome back Matthew," said Primula, "how was your day?"

"Busy as always..." I looked up and saw Primula's apron a mess, "what happened to you?"

"We've been cooking," she answered.

"Yeah, we both got a little carried away again," giggled Naomi, "we're making a special dinner to celebrate, Kaede said it was okay."

"Speaking of Kaede, where is she?"

"She's still at school," said Primula, "she said that she was going to learn another new recipe."

"Well anyways, we should probably get back into making our special dinner," said Naomi, "excuse me Matthew."

As soon as she was back in the kitchen, the phone rang and she called out, "big sis, we have a little problem in here!"

Primula wasn't sure what to do...answer the phone or help Naomi?

"Go help little sis," I said, "I'll get the phone."

Primula walked back into the kitchen...actually, she ran into the kitchen.

"Hello?" I answered the phone.

"Hi Matthew, it's me."

"Kaede? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm okay, but do you mind coming by the school, we've got a little problem down here."

"Sure, I'm on my way."

Primula came back into the hallway just as I hung up the phone, "we made a little too much and it was starting to spill out, but we got everything under control now."

"Are you going out again Matthew?" asked Naomi.

"Yeah, I'm going over to Kaede's school, she says that there's a little problem over there...anyways, we should be back soon, okay?"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

No sooner was I out then Naomi started to look worried.

"Your sixth sense again, little sis?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, and this time it involves both Rin and Asa."

I quickly drove up to the school, then ran inside, of course Kaede's teacher started yelling at me again.

"Why are you here?" she asked out loud, "you're not a student!"

"Maybe not, but I am Kaede's boyfriend and when something's wrong, I always come to help, no matter what!" I called as I ran down another hallway.

Thankfully nobody has bothered to clean the floors at this time, otherwise I would have tripped.

"Matthew!"

I looked ahead and found Kaede standing outside of the cooking club's classroom.

"Are you okay Kaede?"

"I'm okay," she said, then she looked into the classroom, I looked too and saw Asa still on her knees and crying, "but Asa isn't."

"Hey Asa, what's wrong?" I asked her.

She contined to cry, tears continued to pour down from her eyes, down her face and fall to the floor, "I think Rin's thinking of dumping me!"

"What? No way, that can't happen."

That didn't help at all as Asa continued to cry even more.

"It's okay Asa," said Kaede.

Asa still didn't smile, then she looked up a little bit, "can I spend some time with you guys tonight...I don't want to be alone."

"Sure you can," smiled Kaede.

"I better phone Ms. Ama and let her know that you're coming over."

Thankfully there was a phone in the classroom, I dailed the number and called Ms. Ama and told her everything that Asa said to us.

"Can I speak with her?"

"Sure," I said, then I looked over to Asa, "do you want to talk to your mother?"

"Yes," she answered sadly, getting up to her feet and excepting the phone, "hi mom."

"Hi Asa, how are you feeling?"

"Not good, I think Rin's thinking of dumping me."

"Oh Asa, it's okay sweetie...listen I'll wait for you at Kaede's house, if that's okay with them."

Asa asked us if it was okay, we both agreed to that, "they said it's okay," sobbed Asa.

"Okay I'll see you in a bit, sweetie."

"See you later mother," cried Asa again, hanging up the phone softly.

She got her stuff together and so did Kaede, then all three of us walked out to my truck. Kaede's teacher was surprised to see us walk past with a crying Asa.

While Asa and Kaede went on to my truck, I told the teacher everything Asa said.

"If I know Rin, there's no way he would ever dump Asa, he cares alot about that girl."

"Yeah, I know," I said, agreeing with her, "but Asa doesn't believe that. As soon as we get home, I'm going to call Rin and ask him to drop by and see if he can help."

"That's a good idea," she said.

She then went off back to her classroom as I walked off back to the truck.

Asa sat in the back seat, while Kaede sat in the front. As I opened the door to my side, I could see Asa still crying her eyes out.

"Here Asa," I said, giving her a box of tissues.

"Thank you," she said sadly.

I got into the truck and tried to start it, but as you can guess, the darn machine wouldn't work again. I got out, worked on it for a bit...then start it up again, it ran perfectly.

"I really need to send this truck of mine to a mechanic this weekend," I thought to myself.

When we got to the house, there was Ms. Ama waiting up for us, when Asa got out, she ran to her mother, crying her eyes out.

"It's okay Asa sweetie, it's okay," she said, hugging her daughter.

Once we were inside the house, I decided to call Rin, sadly he wasn't in, I got his answering machine, "hi Rin, it's me Matthew, listen Asa's over here at our house right now, she's crying her eyes out. She really needs you right now."

I hung up the phone, then went to join everyone else in the living room, Asa was still crying her eyes out, while Ms. Ama rubbed her back softly.

"It's okay sweetie," she said, trying to cheer Asa up.

"I couldn't get threw to Rin, so I left a message on his machine," I said.

"I know why you couldn't get threw," sobbed Asa, "it's because he doesn't want to talk to anyone, namely me."

Asa continued to cry again, while her mother gave her a little hug.

"Ah Matthew, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure little sis."

"Would you like something to eat Asa?" asked Kaede.

"Anything's good," she sobbed, "but you don't need to do anything for me!"

"It's okay," smiled Kaede, "I like to help my friends."

Naomi and I were talking in the kitchen, when Kaede came in, followed by Primula.

"I almost forgot to feed Bridget," she said.

"Well at least you remembered," I smiled, "now Naomi, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

"I just have this feeling..."

"Sixth sense," Kaede and I said in unison.

"Yes, well...this time I have a bad feeling and this time it's about Asa and Rin. For them, things are only going to get worse before it gets better."

"Well, let's hope that sixth sense of yours is wrong this time, little sis," I said.

Kaede was unusually quiet as she prepared a quick meal for Asa, "poor Asa," she sighed.

While everyone else was in the living room, I went outside for a couple of minutes, pouring some salt down on the sidewalk. I wasn't alone outside tonight, both Nerine and Sia were doing the same thing for their sidewalks.

"Hi Matthew," called Nerine, "I've been hearing a lot of crying coming from your house, is everything okay?"

"I'm not really sure," so I explained to both Sia and Nerine all Asa said before.

"There's no way Rin would ever want to dump Asa, not after all those two went through," said Sia.

"Well, there's no way of knowing, unless Rin comes by and tells Asa that he would never do that. Naomi says that things are going to get worse for those two...as you can guess it was her..."

"SIXTH SENSE!" all three of us said together (I think by now, everyone knows about her sixth sense).

"Who's got the sixth sense?" asked a voice, I looked up the sidewalk and noticed my cousin Nicole coming over.

"Naomi, she's got the sixth sense."

"Okay," I don't think Nicole believes me, "so what's going here?"

So once again, I told her what has been going on, "Asa's inside, I think that she's still crying."

"She is," said Sia, "I can still hear her crying."

After I was done, we all headed off back into the house. Nerine and Sia came over too, and so did Nicole, she wanted to see if she could help too.

Poor Asa was still feeling sad as we came in, by now she had cried out all her tears, but she was still feeling sad.

"I wish Rin would come here," said Naomi, "only he can help at this time."

"I just hope he's gotten my message," I said.

Asa remained silent throughout this time, she was thinking over all the good times that she and Rin had shared together.

"I guess it's all over now," she sighed, "but I still love him."

"I'm sure he still loves you too," smiled Nicole.

"I only wish that were true, I just need a sign."

Kaede and I looked over to each other, she remembered saying that after the night of the blizzard and just like that, I showed up.

At that moment, we heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it," I said, walking out of the living room.

I opened the door and there was the miricle Asa had been hoping for...there was Rin, standing there in the doorway.

"I got your message," he said, "Asa's still here right?"

"That's right, she's in the living room with the others."

Rin walked slowly towards the living room, I followed closely behind him. As soon as he stepped into the room, Asa got up from her seat and walked over towards Rin. Naomi was just in complete shock, she couldn't believe it, and after hearing Asa say she needed a sign.

"Rin," began Asa, then she stopped, she didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"No," she sighed, "I was worried that you might be thinking of dumping me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well, you haven't spoken to me over the last couple of days, everytime I say 'good morning' or 'hello' to you, you didn't answer me back."

"Oh well, that's because I didn't hear you that's all."

Asa's smile suddenly reappeared on her face, then she ran to Rin, giving him a big hug.

"Way to go Rin," I said quietly, "looks like your sixth sense was wrong Naomi."

"Oh no it isn't," she said, "remember what I said before about it getting worse before it gets better, well guess what?"

"It's going to get worse, right?"

"That's right."

"What about calling me at night?" asked Asa, "how come you haven't done that?"

"I've been a little busy," answered Rin, "with my morning job and all the extra homework I've been given lately, I'm usually either busy or tired after a long day."

"That's understandable," I thought only to myself.

"So, I've decided that until I get all my work done..."

"Here we go," said Naomi, she knew what was coming.

"That we should spend some time apart, then after that we can go out again."

"WHAT?" we all shouted at once, Kaede and I looked over to Naomi, her sixth sense had done it again, she knew this was going to happen and now she was right...again.

"Rin...no," groaned Asa, backing off.

"It's only until I get all the work done, then we can go out again."

"I knew he was going to say something stupid," sighed Naomi.

"Rin...," Asa was just speechless that she backed off a little more from Rin, more tears started to come out from her eyes and her smile disappeared to a frown.

"What's wrong Asa?" asked Rin.

"What's wrong? What's wrong?" she snapped at him, "Rin, I can't wait...I...I...you just don't get it do you?"

"The only thing I don't get is why you're upset."

Again Asa was speechless, but I wasn't.

"Rin, have you lost your mind? Please tell me that this is some kinda joke that you're making up, a huge dump joke."

"No, I'm being serious."

"No, no you're not," groaned Asa...her eyes were now trenched in tears, she couldn't take anymore. She ran out of the living room, and ran into the backyard.

"I'll see you guys later," said Rin, walking out towards the doorway.

"Rin, wait!" I called.

"Asa!" cried Kaede.

For a while, the rest of us were completely silent, we couldn't believe this.

"Alright, I'll go talk to Rin," I said.

"I'll talk to Asa," sighed Kaede, "here we go again."

"You took the words out of my mouth there, Kaede."

I wasn't joking around this time, this time we were being serious. So while Kaede was going to try to calm Asa down, I was going to find Rin and have a serious chat with him.


	41. Chapter 41 Rin

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Rin**_

I drove on over to the city park, then I ran over to the balcony (the very place where Rin once told Asa that he loves her, as you can guess, Kaede told me on the chatroom).

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked.

"It's obvious isn't it?" I asked him, we were both silent for a while before I finally spoke up, "Rin, you do know that you just hurt Asa back at our house, don't you?"

"How? How in the world did I do that? I thought she would understand, it won't be forever."

I groaned loudly, I just couldn't believe what he was saying, "Kaede's going to have to forgive me for doing this."

I walked back over to Rin, then I gave him a punch to the right side of his face, which knocked him to the ground.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"I had a good reason too...and please don't take this as any disrespect, but...HOW STUPID ARE YOU?" I literally started yelling at him, "you say it isn't going to be forever, but it will."

Rin got back to his feet, groaning loudly.

"Rin, you better listen to me, while it is true that you'll be out of school soon, the workload that you have right now will never go away unless you quit. Face it Rin, as long as you work, the heavy workload's never going away!"

He was still silent for a while, then finally he spoke up, "then what am I suppose to do?"

"Are you even listening to yourself?" I groaned even louder, getting more and more mad at him, "let me ask you, do you still love Asa?"

"Yes, I still love her, I don't ever want to lose her as I'm sure Kaede has told you why."

"Yeah, she told me everything that happened on that night."

"Look Matthew, I've just been a little stressed out over the last couple of days, I've been working double shifts before school, then there's all the school work that can easily wipe a person out."

"That is true," I said, "I know the feeling...still that gives you no reason to say all that to Asa."

"I thought that it was a good plan, until you came here to tell me that I was wrong."

"Well at least you're starting to make sense again," I muttered again.

"How do you do it Matthew? How do you deal with your intense work day and still manage to find time to be with Kaede? Aren't you tired after an entire day at work?"

"Sure I'm worn out after an entire working day, but to me, I don't care if I'm tired, what does matter is spending time with Kaede. I can't really explain it, but to be honest with you, when I'm with Kaede, I feel like I wasn't even at work at all, do you get it?"

"Yes I do, I actually feel the same thing when I'm with Asa."

"Rin, here's something you need to hear, it's an important lesson I learned a long time ago...to put it simply, if you screw up, that's it! You won't get a second chance."

"You did, remember?"

"That is true Rin, but I don't think Asa will give you a second chance if you do break up with her."

"Oh man, I've been acting like an idoit tonight, haven't I?"

"You have," I answered simply.

"I need to go find Asa and say I'm sorry."

"At last, you finally get it!" I chuckled quietly to myself.

Rin however didn't need to go very far before he saw Asa standing close by. I walked on past, joining Kaede who was standing close by.

"Rin," groaned Asa, "I'm sorry I snapped at you..."

"No Asa, you don't need to say sorry, I'm the one who should be saying sorry, I've been acting stupidly. I wasn't even thinking, you see I've been working double shifts lately and with all the extra school work, I was feeling tired."

"I understand what you are going threw Rin."

"Even so, that is no excuse for what I said to you back at Kaede's house, I'm sorry Asa," he walked over towards Asa and gave her a big hug, "I don't want to lose you Asa, I love you."

"And I love you too Rin," she said as she started to cry, Rin gently rubbed her back while holding her close.

While they hugged, Kaede and I walked back to my truck, I of course told her about the punch I gave to Rin, she did forgive me for that.

"I don't know what really got into me, I guess I was just mad that he was thinking that way. I've seen that happen one time too many."

"You mean when you were in high school?"

"Yep, and believe me, I've seen that happen a lot, I've seen many couples break up because of school work and work outside of the school, in fact that's how my third relationship ended, only it was the girl who dumped me."

At that moment, I felt Kaede's left hand holding my right hand as we continued walking along.

"I just didn't want to see their relationship fall apart like that."

"Me neither," said Kaede.

Soon we reached my truck, then we waited for Asa and Rin to come, they were holding hands too and smiling again. Asa had a few tears coming out from her eyes, but Rin gently rubbed them away with his right second finger.

"Thank you Rin," she smiled.

"Your welcome," he smiled.

In a short while, we all came back to the house, everyone was happy to see those smiles on Asa and Rin's faces again.

"I told you," said Naomi, "it gets worse...before it gets better."

"Looks like you were right again little sis," I said.

Nicole, Sia, Nerine, Ms. Ama, Asa and Rin all stayed for dinner, then they all set off for home, Rin offered to walk both Asa and Ms. Ama home, they both agreed to that.

"Sorry for about getting you guys involved in this," said Asa.

"That's okay Asa," smiled Kaede, "we always like to help our friends."

"That's right," I smiled.

We waved to them until they had reached the streets.

The next day was really cold, but still nice and sunny. I was walking along with Kaede, Sia, Nerine, Primula, Michael, Rin and Asa all the way to their school and as you can guess, Kaede's little fanclub was waiting, and once again, they looked eager for a fight.

"Here we go again," groaned Rin, "how in the world are we going to get past these guys this time?"

Michael and I both knew how to get away - he charged in aganist the fan club, clearning us a path as we ran past.

Sadly they were catching up, thankfully though Sia and Nerine's fan clubs were waiting and ready.

"Keep going," called the leader of Nerine's fan club, "we'll deal with them!"

"Thanks!" I called.

It took us less than five minutes to make it to Kaede's school, of course we were all out of breath after the running.

"No fighting this time?" asked another voice, it was Itsuki waiting up for us.

"No, no fighting this time," I answered, "I made a promise to Kaede that I wouldn't fight unless I had no choice and I'm not going to break that promise."

Kaede smiled happily to me, "I'll see you later tonight, okay Matthew?"

"Alright," I smiled, "I'll see you later Kaede."

I was about ready to leave, until I heard Rin calling my name, "listen I want to thank you for knocking some much needed sense into my head."

"Your welcome bud, now just make sure you don't do that to Asa again, got it?"

"I got it," he smiled, then we heard the school bell ring, "oh shoot I'm going to be late, thanks again Matthew!"

He quickly ran out of sight, running to his classroom, I chuckled quietly to myself as I walked out of the school and headed off to get my truck.

After I was done for the day, I drove on back to the house, looking tired. I walked upstairs to my room and fell back on my chair.

"Feeling tired Matthew?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, I think Al and I have set a new record for the most amount of demostrations all in one day. At least fourteen of them!"

"That's a lot of demostrations," she said.

"Yeah it is, say where's Naomi and Kaede?"

"Little sis is downstairs right now, she's getting her school bag ready and Kaede will be coming home soon, she just wanted to learn that new recipe from yesterday."

"Okay then, thanks for telling me Primula."

"Your welcome," then she asked, "Matthew, do you really like living here, even after all the crazy moments we've been having over the last few weeks?"

"Even after all the crazy moments, I still like living here...that's because living here makes me feel alive, that's a feeling I never felt before."

Both Primula and I were silent for a while.

"By the way, has Bridget been fed yet?"

"Yep, I gave her a can of cat food when I came in."

After a couple of minutes, we both walked back downstairs, only to find papers, binders and pencils all over the floor in the living room.

"Sorry," groaned Naomi, "my bag slipped out of my hand."

"That's okay little sis," said Primula, "we'll help you pick these things up."

"Are you excited Naomi?" I asked, "starting next week, you'll get to go to school."

"Excited isn't the proper word to use Matthew, I'm..."

"Overjoyed?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"It was a lucky guess," I said (although I think that's the fifth time that I've guessed what someone was going to say).

After a while, we had all of the loose blank and lined papers back in the binders, and had them back in her bag and all her pencils were back in her pencil case.

"Again, I'm sorry about dropping them like that."

"That's okay Naomi," I said, "these things happen, just make sure you don't stuff your bag with too many books, otherwise it won't last for the entire school year."

"I'll remember that Matthew."

Just as I was walking over to the kitchen for a glass of water, I looked over to the doorway and there was Kaede, taking off her shoes.

"Did you get to learn that new recipe today?" I asked.

"Yep," she smiled, then she said, "Asa was just asking me earlier if we would like to go over to her place for a special dinner tonight."

"Of course we can go," I smiled.

Seeing how cold it was out here tonight, we decided to go by truck again, this time however it was starting to make a loud squeaking sound.

"I would say this truck is ready to go to the mechanics this weekend," I thought to myself.

After a while, the sound did disappear, just as we pulled up outside of Asa's house.

Ms. Ama and Asa certainly were happy to see us again (then again, they're always happy to see us), and so was Rin as he was bringing the chairs to the living room.

"Do you need some help with the chairs Rin?" asked Asa.

"Yes I do," he said kindly.

"Hang on a second, I'll give you a hand."

Kaede and I both offered to help too, while Naomi and Primula spoke with Ms. Ama. When we got into the living room, we could hear the sounds of the radio on, the one song playing was 'Perfect Accident' by 'Jesse Labelle'.

"I'm glad to see you two managed to patch things up," I smiled happily.

"So am I," smiled Asa.

"Me too!" cried another voice, (I should have guessed that Asa would invite her), as I felt another slap on my back, knocking me to the floor.

"Hello!" said Lisa happily.

"How are you doing Lisa?" asked Kaede.

"Oh, I'm okay and I'm glad to see the same is true with Asa and Rin."

"How did you hear about this Lisa?" I asked.

"Michael called me and told me everything after you guys told him of what happened yesterday."

"You know Lisa, with the way you greet me and talk to me, I swear you are Asa's sister," mostly everyone laughed at that, especially Kaede.

"Oh, it's just my personality," she giggled.

"I told you Matthew," said Rin, "that Lisa is the 'Asa' in your life, remember?"

"Oh yeah, I remember you said that, just after Lisa had slapped me on the back again."

Soon we all gathered in the living room to enjoy the meal that Ms. Ama made, "Asa helped me with making it," she smiled.

"Oh, I didn't do that much," she said, "I just added some salt and pepper for taste."

"I always did say that with your cooking skills, you'll be a bride someday."

Asa started to blush after her mother said that, then she looked over to Rin and he started to blush. Then Asa looked over to Naomi, "is it true that you're going to school next week?"

"Yep," she smiled, "I'm going in on Monday."

"Which school are you going to?" asked Rin.

"I'm going to your old junior high school."

Rin and Asa looked over to her surprised, "our old school?" they asked.

"That's right, Kaede's father has gotten me into that school, which reminds me that I should thank him personally when he comes for a visit."

"That brings up an interesting question, did he say when he's going to be visiting?" I asked Kaede.

"He said he would be visiting us during the March Break."

"How is your father doing Kaede?" asked Ms. Ama.

"He's doing just fine," she smiled, "and he says his car is still running perfectly."

After that conversation, we continued to eat until Naomi asked, "Matthew, when is your father coming to visit?"

I looked down to my plate, hardly saying a word.

"Was it something I said?"

"Matthew and his father never got along that well during his teenage years," answered Primula, "he doesn't like to talk about his father."

Kaede knew that was true, she knew I still blamed my father for the rotten teenage years and for leaving in my time of need.

"Naomi, there's something else you need to know about my father. A few years ago, I went into his garage to ask him for a ride to mall, cause I needed to get some school supplies. He was drunk at the time and working with his tools, he grabbed me by my arm and he..."

I couldn't finish for a while then at last, "let's just say that he left something on my back...the huge scar."

Naomi was a lost for words, "I'm sorry Matthew," she said after a while, "I never knew that about you and your father."

"That's okay," I said, "although as I recall from the last time he was here, he showed a side of him that I never saw in him before."

"Will you ever forgive him?"

"We'll see."

We continued to eat the meal, until there was hardly anything left, then after helping to clean up, we were ready to go home.

"Thanks again for the great dinner," smiled Kaede.

"Oh it was our pleasure," smiled Ms. Ama, "you guys are always welcome here."

"Thank you Ms. Ama," I said, "and you too, Asa and Rin."

"Your welcome," they both said in unison, they both started laughing after that, then they walked back inside while we got back into the truck and drove off for the house.

Once we got home, we watched some more 'Three's Company' for a while. Naomi went off to bed first, then Primula went up, followed by Bridget.

"You know Primula was asking me earlier if I still like living here."

"Do you still like living here, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Of course I do, I do enjoy living here, despite all the crazy moments that go on, as Primula had said it, this place feels like home to me."

"That's because it is your home Matthew," Kaede smiled to me, then she placed her head on my shoulder, I smiled happily to her.

After an hour, we were upstairs getting ready for bed. Once again, I was talking on the Sodor Island Forums with my friends (this time, they were all online tonight), I told them everything that had happened.

"What was Rin thinking?" asked Warrior's message, "oh well I'm glad he was able to patch things up with Asa, after you knocked some sense into him...literally."

"That's true, still I've seen that happen a dozen times when I was in high school, sadly some of those relationships didn't last for long."

"You're not alone there Matthew," said danparker's message, "I've seen that happen too."

"I think we've all seen that happen," said Anime Boy's message.

"Too many broken hearts (Sigh)", said sierracat27's message, "still I'm happy that Rin and Asa are still together."

"How many couples are in your little circle of friends, or your family as Naomi calls all of you?" asked jamesfan's message.

"Well at least five couples," I replied, "there's Rin and Asa, Damon and Koyuki, Al and Sana, Michael and Jessica, then there's Kaede and myself."

"That's a lot of couples," he replied back.

I chuckled a little bit as I continued to talk to everyone, especially telling some of the them about Bridget (considering I didn't tell them everything before).

After the chat session with everyone, I read some more episode adaptations, then logged off the forums and shut down the computer, then Kaede and I did our usual hugging.

"Well, I better get off to bed," said Kaede, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I smiled winking at her again, she giggled and walked back to her room.

I turned off the lights, climbed into bed, and then went to sleep, dreaming of the first date I had with Kaede.


	42. Chapter 42 Trust

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Trust**_

The following Friday, after a long working day, I headed off to the grogery store...by foot. Reason being is that my truck broke down on me just this morning. Anyways, Kaede had asked me this morning if I could get some grogeries and of course, I said I would.

"Well hopefully I got everything," I thought to myself.

Then I heard a scream coming from the stairs at the park...I looked to the stairs, but I didn't see anything cause that person ran into me, knocking all the bags out of my hands.

"Oh Matthew, I'm so sorry." I looked and saw...it was Mayumi who ran into me, "I just slipped on the stairs, I didn't mean to run into you."

"That's okay Mayumi," I said as I was gathering up the grogeries.

"I'll help you," she said.

In less than two minutes, I had all the grogeries back in the bags.

"Again, I'm sorry for running into you like that," said Mayumi.

"It's like I said it's okay, it can happen from time to time, just be thankful you didn't get hurt."

"Yeah I am thankful," she sighed.

I could see that Mayumi was upset as she had her head down slightly, "is something wrong Mayumi?"

"No, nothing's wrong, I was just thinking...Kaede's really lucky to have a boyfriend like you, someone who is caring and is always there when she's sad. You and Rin are the only boys I know who treat me with respect."

"Well it's like I said before, it's okay to be different, plus you should never be ashamed of who you are."

"I know that, it's just that I wish I had a boyfriend who liked me for who I am," she sighed unhappily, "instead all I get are these dumb jokes."

"Well you never know Mayumi, maybe someday, a really nice boy will come along and tells you that he loves you."

"Do you really think so?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"I sure hope so, although at times I wish I wasn't different."

"Don't ever wish that, if you do, then you'll be hurting your friends, family and even yourself."

Mayumi went silent for a while, she knew that I made a good point. Before long, we had reached my street, "well I better get going, again sorry about running into you Matthew."

"That's okay Mayumi," I smiled.

"See you around," she called and walked happily away, then I continued on my way back to the house.

"What took you so long, big bro?" asked Naomi, once I got inside.

"Well to be honest with you, someone ran into me...literally, it was Mayumi."

"Is she okay?" asked Kaede.

"She's okay, she didn't get hurt," I said as I was putting some of the grogeries away, with Kaede's help.

"You know what gets me is why in the world doesn't Mayumi have a boyfriend, I mean she is a kind girl, she's caring and she is a wonderful friend. Is it because she's not ready to fall in love like big sis?"

"No, that's not it," said Primula, Naomi screamed at the moment she heard Primula's voice (somehow she's able to sneak up behind someone without making a sound).

"Hey Primula, remember what we talked about back in September? If you want to get someone's attention, you should give them a tap on the shoulder."

"I remember," she said, "sorry little sis."

"That's okay," she sighed, "still I have to ask why doesn't Mayumi have a boyfriend."

"It's mostly because they always judge her for what she looks like on the outside," I answered, "don't forget, she's half human, half demon and then there is something else."

"Okay I get it," said Naomi, "still that's not right!"

"We know that," said Primula, "they should remember the old saying 'Don't Judge a Book or in this case, person by it's or their cover'."

"I couldn't have said it better myself Primula," I said to her, getting some of the vegatables from the bags and placing them in the fridge, "still as I was saying to her earlier that someday, some boy will come along and tell her that he loves her for who she is."

"Didn't you tell that to Sia once before?" asked Primula.

"He did," smiled Kaede, (as recalled, she was with me when I told the very same thing to Sia).

"That is true, still I know already that Mayumi likes to live her life to the fulliest. She lives for adventure and excitment, isn't that right Kaede?"

"That's right."

"She told you over the chatroom, or was it after you moved in with her?" asked Naomi.

"Chatroom," Kaede and I said in unison and once again, we laughed a little bit over that joke.

Then Naomi spoke up again, "I thought that boy from Kaede's school, ah...Itsuki wasn't it? Anyways, I always thought he had a crush on Mayumi."

We all looked at her surprised, as we all know that Itsuki and Mayumi don't get along that well. Whenever he says anything about Mayumi, she usually beats him up because of his dumb jokes, as Kaede has seen many times, as for me, I've only seen that a few times since I came to Tokyo.

"He might," said Primula, "you never know."

"That is a good point Primula," I said, "we don't know, maybe Itsuki does have a crush on Mayumi."

"Well it would make perfect sense when you think about it," said Naomi, "I mean they do talk a lot and they hang out together."

"That is a good point," smiled Kaede.

At around eight, I was upstairs in my room, working on some short stories, when I heard someone knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened up and there was Naomi in her pink pajamas, "am I bugging you big bro?" she asked me.

"Nah, you're not bugging me," I chuckled, "tell me, what's on your mind little sis?"

"Oh nothing really, I was just wondering, could you...ah, could you read me a story before I go to bed?"

"Sure Naomi," I smiled.

I followed her back to her room, she gave me a manga book, then she climbed into her bed, I sat in a chair close by to her bed. I read to her for at least thirty minutes before she went happily to sleep.

"Sweet dreams Naomi, little sis," I smiled happily, tucking her in.

I walked slowly out of her room, then I closed my door softly.

"You really are a good big brother to Naomi," said Kaede, who was just walking out of her room, "I think you really made her happy tonight."

"Yeah I guess I did," I smiled happily.

"She told me earlier today that her parents never did read her a bedtime story."

"She never had an easy life, poor girl," I sighed, "well at least now she doesn't have to worry about this kinda stuff anymore, she can sleep easy knowing that nobody will hurt her again."

"That's true," smiled Kaede.

We did our usual hugging bit, then we said good night in our usual way, then after Kaede went back into her room, I went online to talk with my friends again for another five minutes, then I logged off, shut down my computer and went off to bed.

The next day, Kaede and I were out on another date, but first, we needed to stop at the post office.

"I just need to send this off to my father, I won't be long," she said.

"Okay," I said as I waited outside.

Whilst I waited, I heard someone calling my name, I looked to my left and there was Itsuki, "I have something important to say, but first, you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Not even Kaede?"

"Not even Kaede!"

"Then don't tell me," Itsuki looked at me kinda confused, "I'm sorry Itsuki, but I don't like keeping secrets from Kaede."

"Alright fine, you can tell her!"

"Tell me what?"

We both looked, Kaede was standing close to the stairs where I had been waiting.

"Well I guess it would be okay if I tell you too Kaede," he said, he looked around and then he said, "I have a crush on a girl from our school."

"That's the big secret?" I asked confused, "Itsuki, that's great news, just take my advice and lose the pick up lines that you have, then you'll have a good relationship with this girl."

"It's Mayumi."

Kaede and I looked at him shocked.

"Mayumi?" asked Kaede.

"As in the same Mayumi, you usually make fun of all the time? The same Mayumi who's half human, half demon? That Mayumi?"

"Yes," he sighed, "I've always had a crush on her, ever since we started going to the same class."

"Do you really love her?" asked Kaede.

"Yes I do," he said, "but I know if I tell Mayumi, she won't believe me, besides that, I always seem to get her mad."

"Well it's like I said Itsuki, lose the pick up lines and you'll be fine."

"Then what am I suppose to say to her if I can't say those lines?"

"Just go with what your heart tells you," I simply told him, "in fact, you can tell her right now, because she's coming this way."

Itsuki looked behind him, sure enough there was Mayumi coming towards us.

"I would say that now's your perfect chance," I said.

Mayumi stopped in front of us, Itsuki was quiet for a short while until at last, "Mayumi, there's something I've been wanting to say to you."

"Look Itsuki, I don't want to hear it okay?" she snapped, "I don't want to hear another joke about me being different!"

Itsuki looked back over to me, he was starting to look worried, then he looked back to Mayumi with more confidence.

"Okay, first of all, I just want to say that I'm sorry for the way I've been acting around you, I've been acting like a complete idoit."

"Well in that case, I accept an apology."

"There's more that I have to say," he went silent for a while, then at last he said it, "Mayumi, I love you. I've always had a crush on you ever since I met you."

Mayumi was just in complete shock, she couldn't believe that Itsuki had said that...and it was to her.

Then at last, she spoke, "do you really love me? Even though I'm different?"

"Of course I do, I love you for who you are."

"Well then, I guess all I can say is..." Mayumi had a few tears coming down from her eyes, but she was smiling happily, "I love you too."

She walked over to Itsuki and he wrapped his arms around her as she wrapped her arms around him.

"See Mayumi, I told you," I said, "I told you that a boy would come along and say that he loves you for who you are."

"And you were right," she smiled.

Itsuki and Mayumi continued to hug, while Kaede and I went on our way.

"Who would have guessed that it would be Itsuki who said those three words to Mayumi," I smiled, "I just hope that Itsuki will learn to treat her with respect."

"I think he will," smiled Kaede.

"Still I wonder what everyone else will say when they find out."

We soon found out, as we stopped for a while at 'Flora', Rin, Asa and Kareha were there, they had heard from Itsuki himself about his confession to Mayumi.

"I think it's beautiful," smiled Kareha, "those two together after fighting for so long...oh, la, la!" Again, she started to glow in a bright light.

"And she's gone again," Asa, Rin and I all said at the same time.

"I didn't even know he liked her that much," said Rin.

"Well, I'm overall happy for both of them," Asa said.

At that moment, the door for the cafe opened and there was Itsuki and Mayumi, holding hands and smiling.

"Congratulations Itsuki," smiled Rin, "just remember be kind to her."

"That's right," said Asa, "cause us girls have fragile hearts."

"Don't worry," smiled Itsuki, as he looked over to Mayumi who was blushing happily, "I won't forget."

After that conversation, Kaede and I went back home, of course by now Sia, Nerine, Primula and Naomi had heard everything.

"Mayumi and Itsuki," said Sia, "I never thought I'd see the day."

"I knew it all along," smiled Naomi, "of course, with them as a couple, that officially gives us six couples in our little family, right big bro?"

"That's right little sis," I smiled happily.

"And yet we don't have boyfriends," sighed Nerine.

"Don't worry Rina, I'm sure that someday, some boys might come along and say they love us, till then, we got to live life to the fullest."

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten what I told you Sia."

"I can never forget that Matthew, if you hadn't told me that, I would still be miserable right now."

"I'm glad I could help."

At around eight, Naomi came knocking at my door, she once again asked me if I could read her another story.

"Sure Naomi," I smiled.

Once again, she sat on her bed as I told her the story (it was 'Mermaid Melody-Pichi Pichi Pitch') until she finally went off to sleep.

I put the book down on her table, then I tucked her in gently. She held onto the toy cat that Primula gave her on her birthday, hugging it very tightly and smiling happily.

"See in the morning little sis," I whispered quietly, walking out of her room.

Once again, I closed her door softly and walked off to my room (if you're wondering, has she tried to wake me with those symbols in the morning, it's becoming a rare thing, but when she does it, she does it for fun).

In about five minutes, Kaede came into my room as we did our hugging bit, then she asked.

"Can we make another story of us as kids?"

"Sure Kaede," I smiled.

I opened the Microsoft Word program and began typing the next story.

On a cold winter's afternoon, Rin, Kaede and I were walking along to an amazument park that had just opened today.

"Good thing I noticed it in the newspaper this morning," my younger self said.

"You can read?" asked Rin sarcastically.

I only gave him a dirty look, but quickly changed my expression when I saw Kaede's excited expression.

"Are you looking forward to this, Kaede?"

"I am," she smiled.

"Now remember, Mr. Fuyou did say we have to take turns picking which ride we can go on, Kaede gets to pick first, then it's my turn, then Rin."

"Why do I have to go last?"

"I don't know," I said innocently.

We walked along past many booths, one of them caught Kaede's eyes right away.

"Pop the balloons and win a prize!" said the man behind the desk.

"Would you like one of those stuffed bears Kaede?" I asked, she nodded happily, "in that case, allow me, I'm really good at these games."

Rin looked at me like I was lying, I didn't care what he thought, I had to focus. I took aim, then I threw the arrows (everyone started with three), they all hit the balloons.

"You're good," said the man, "would you like to try again, for a big teddy bear?"

"Yes I would."

The man gave me six more arrows to throw and much to his surprise (the balloons were at least two feet away), I managed to pop six more balloons.

The man gave me a teddy bear that was half my height, then I gave it to Kaede.

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled happily.

"Your welcome," I smiled.

Then came the rides, Kaede chose the super slide, then I chose a small roller coaster (no loops), then it was Rin's turn, he chose the haunted house.

"This should be fun," he said happily.

"No," groaned Kaede, "I don't want to go in!"

Rin didn't reply back, he just dashed on in. Kaede looked really scared, then she felt my hand holding onto her hand.

"It's okay Kaede, there's nothing to be scared of."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure and I promise you I won't let go of your hand."

"Okay," she said softly, as we both walked our way into the haunted house.

"Glad you two came in," said Rin, "this doesn't look scary."

As we walked along threw the haunted house, I could tell that Kaede was getting more and more scared as she was sqeezing my hand tightly.

"I'm sorry Matthew," she groaned, "but I'm just scared!"

"It's okay Kaede, I'm right here with you, so there's no need to be scared."

"What about the monsters and ghosts?"

"They're not real, some must be machines in disgace."

"Are you sure?" asked Kaede.

"I'm sure, so there's no need to be scared, trust me."

"I trust you Matthew."

As we walked along, we passed many other ghostly displays and as we continued to walk along, we continued to hold hands. Kaede was still scared, but she felt much better with me close by to her.

Soon afterwords, we were out of the haunted house, Rin looked like he had seen a real ghost.

"One of those things popped out right in front of me and scared me."

"Well, I believe that's why they call it a haunted house, those things can pop out right in front of you, and give you a scare anytime they want."

Rin remained respectfully quiet throughout the rest of our stay at the park, except when it was his turn, then he picked the slides everytime.

"Thank you again Matthew," smiled Kaede as we were leaving, "I love this bear and thanks for not letting go in the haunted house."

"Your welcome Kaede."

We continued to hold hands all the way home, while Rin walked a bit of a distance away from us.

Afterwords, when we were done, we checked for errors, then I saved it and posted it on the forums. Then Kaede and I hugged again.

"I love you Matthew," she smiled.

"And I love you too Kaede," I said, "would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"Yes," she smiled happily.

Kaede went to her room to get her pillows, while I told everyone on the forums about Itsuki's confession to Mayumi (none were on tonight).

Then after logging off and shutting down my computer, I layed down on my bed. Kaede came in a few seconds later, she turned out the lights, then she placed her pillow beside mine, then she layed down next to me.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, and of course she giggled.

Then we moved closer to each other and kissed on the lips for a minute.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Then we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, with our hands holding on to each other.


	43. Chapter 43 Treasure

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Treasure**_

It was cold outside on that Sunday morning, but once again I was sweating, as I was clearing the sidewalk of snow. Thankfully, I wasn't doing the work alone as Naomi was helping me...that is, when she wasn't starting a snowball war.

"Naomi, you do know you just made a huge mistake," I chuckled, as I picked up a few more snowballs and started throwing them at her, "now you're going to get it."

For a short while, we continued throwing snowballs at each other, although mine missed her most of the time, and her snowballs got me everytime.

After an hour of shovelling the snow away (and after our second snowball war), we went inside for some hot chocolate.

"I beat you big bro," giggled Naomi.

"This time around," I chuckled.

After we were done drinking our hot chocolate, Naomi went off to find Primula while I helped Kaede make lunch.

We were soon sitting down at the table, eating our lunch, I could see that Naomi was really happy.

"Excited little sis?" I asked her, "tomorrow's your first day of school."

"I'm excited," then her smile vanished, "will you guys help me find something that I buried just outside of my old house?"

"Of course we will," smiled Kaede.

After we were done eating lunch, we drove down to Naomi's old neighbourhood. By now, her old house was gone.

"Why did they destory little sis' old house?" asked Primula.

"For obvious reasons," I said, "remember what Damon said before about this house being infested with mould? Well it was found all over the place, plus when the inspector came to check on the place, he was shocked over the condition of the house. He said the best thing to do is to tear it down."

"I'm glad it's gone," said Naomi, "at least now it won't be a painful reminder of all the bad times I had there."

"So where is this...ah, whatever it was you buried, little sis?" I asked her.

"It should be in the backyard, I took a shovel from my parent's garage and dug a hole to hide it. I was able to hide it, but my parents caught me digging a hole."

"What is it that we're looking for?" asked Kaede.

"It's a stuffed toy bear that was given to me by my grandmother when I was three, she was the only one who cared about me, sadly she passed away when I was four. I didn't even know about that bear until I was seven, after finding it, I hid the bear."

"Let me guess, your parents weren't too happy that you hid it right?" I asked.

"Sadly yes, they weren't too happy, they tried to make me tell them, but I refused every time, I only hope they didn't find it while I was living outdoors."

"Well, we won't know for sure unless we look."

We walked over to the backyard and started digging, Kaede and I had the big shovels while Primula and Naomi were using smaller ones.

"I'm sorry about this," said Naomi, "if only I could remember where I had buried the bear, then we wouldn't be doing all this dugging tonight."

"That's okay Naomi," said Kaede, "we're always glad to help."

"That's right," I said.

We continued on digging until Primula's shovel hit something hard.

"What did you find?" I asked.

"It's only an old paint can!" she said.

"Yeah, my parents were always buring something out here," groaned Naomi, "like old paint cans," she sighed sadly, "maybe they did find it, I remember they said that as soon as they find it, they were going to tear it to pieces."

"It's possible," I sighed.

"Or maybe it's still out here," said Kaede, "we just need to keep digging!"

"Yeah," smiled Naomi, "we just have to keep digging."

That's excatly what we did too, we continued on digging, until at last the tip of my shovel hit a metal object.

"I found something," I called.

Kaede, Primula and Naomi came over to my spot, I continued to dig until a small metal box could seen, which was completely rusted out.

"That's it," gasped Naomi, "I remember buring it in a metal box."

"Well there's only one way to find out," I said, raising the shovel above the lock of the box, then I slammed it on the old lock. It broke on contact (the girls had backed off before I did that).

Naomi opened the lid and gasped, tears started to come from her eyes as she pulled out...a small brown teddy bear with a pink bow.

"This is it," she cried, "this is really it! It's the toy bear I hid five years ago! Thank you!" she said to all three of us.

"Your welcome little sis," I smiled happily.

The bear was covered in a lot of dirt and mud, but it didn't take us long to clean it off and give it back to Naomi.

"It's still a little dirty," said Kaede.

"That's okay, I'm just glad to see it again," then she looked up to both of us, "thank you so much."

"Your welcome."

"I'm sorry for taking up alot of your time today."

"Nah, that's okay Naomi," I said, "we're always glad to help in any way we can."

Naomi smiled happily, then she gently hugged the little teddy bear as some small tears appeared in her eyes, "I'll always treasure this bear forever, I promise."

It was slightly cold the next morning, as we were all getting ready to go.

"Do you have all you'll need little sis?" asked Primula.

"Yep!" she said happily.

"Do you have your lunch?" asked Kaede.

"I do."

At last, we were ready to go. As we came outside, there was Sia, Nerine, Asa, Rin and Michael all waiting for us.

"Good luck at school today," smiled Sia.

"If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask," added Nerine.

"I won't forget," giggled Naomi, "and thanks for the advice Sia."

At that moment, I felt someone slap my back and I fell face first into the snow, "LISA!"

"Hello!" she called (again she was starting to sound like Asa).

"What are you doing here Lis?" asked Michael.

"I'm taking Naomi off to her school before I go into work."

"Thank you Lisa," smiled Naomi, "I'm sorry for taking time out of your work day."

"Don't worry about it," smiled Lisa, then she added, "plus I have to give Matthew a ride to 'Tech Corner' seeing how his truck is still at the mechanics."

I decided to remain silent, cause whatever I say will only result in another slap from Lisa.

"Naomi," said Kaede, "have a great day at school."

"Thanks Kaede, I will!"

It didn't take long to drive to Naomi's school, she was so excited that after getting out she ran all the way to the school, but not before waving goodbye to Lisa and I.

"See you after school Matthew!" she called, "thanks for the ride Lisa!"

We waited for a bit till Naomi was out of sight, then we quickly set off to work. Throughout the ride to the shops, I could see that look on Lisa's face.

"Something's bugging isn't it?" I asked.

Lisa didn't say anything for a while, then she turned down the radio (she was playing a Reba music CD at this time) and spoke to me.

"I was just thinking back to when we were in school, and we had those bad days, especially when we were bullied."

"Oh yeah, I remember those days," I groaned, "with those bullies who would make you feel terrible."

"Remember when we were the fifth grade, and I had that bully problem until you and Patrick came along and taught him a lesson?"

"Yeah I remember, but all we did was warn him not to tease you or try to hurt you, or else."

"Or else what?"

"I don't know," I said, "to be honest with you, Patrick and I didn't know what we would do if he did that again, but as I recalled he never did."

"That's right."

"So why were you thinking about that?"

"Well I was just thinking that Naomi might get that problem. There might be a couple of students there, who might not like her and wish to tease her."

"Well, if she does a bully problem, she knows that she should tell the teacher."

"That's true."

At around two thirty, Naomi came in looking miserable, Primula was already home waiting to hear about Naomi's day.

"How was school?" she asked.

"Rotten," muttered Naomi, as she dropped her school bag close to the front door, then she walked upstairs to her room.

No sooner was she upstairs then I came in.

"Boy, it's good to have that truck back again," I said happily (I had to stop by the mechanics to pick up my truck).

"Hello Matthew," said Primula.

"Hi Primula, so where's Naomi?"

"She's upstairs in her room, I asked her how was her day, but all she said to me was 'rotten'."

I sighed deeply, "yep, she's had a bad day, I remember saying that all the time. I'll go up and talk to her, okay?"

"Okay!"

I walked on upstairs and knocked on Naomi's door.

"Come in!" she called.

I opened the door and there was Naomi sitting on her bed, looking down to the floor.

"Hey little sis, listen I heard from Primula that you had a rotten day at school, am I right?"

"That's right," she said unhappily, "big bro, do you mind coming with me to my school tomorrow?"

"Sure," I smiled.

The next day was cloudly and there was the promise of more snow on the way, but to Naomi she didn't seem interested.

"We can always have a snowball war when we get home," I suggested.

"I can't," she groaned, "I have homework to do."

"Well we can always have our snowball war after you're done okay?"

Still Naomi didn't say anything as I continued to drive all the way to her school.

"Would you like to come inside?" she asked me.

"Sure," I said.

I followed her inside, the school certainly was big, "geez, I've been out of school for a couple of years, yet it still makes me feel nervous coming in."

"Why?"

"Well there were times when I forgot to do my homework," I chuckled, "it was then I knew I was in trouble."

Naomi didn't laugh as she showed me where her classroom was.

"Thanks for coming with me," she said.

"No problem little sis."

She walked into her classroom, I was about to walk away when I heard a voice I thought I would never hear again.

"Why you stupid little brat! I told you not to come back, didn't you hear me the first time?"

"Never thought I'd see you again!" I called.

The teacher looked over to me, she gasped to see who it was, "Matthew Gagnon?"

"Correct, I was your student back in grade seven, you were always rude to the students, surprising that hasn't changed. So what are you doing here, Ms. Flora Clarks?"

"I could ask you the same thing, bringing that brat into my classroom!"

Naomi had had enough, she ran over to the door and ran right past me.

"You never do learn, do you?"

I ran off after Naomi until at last I caught up with her by the front doors.

"Why?" she cried, "why do they always have to pick on me? It's not fair!"

"Naomi," I said walking over to her, "it's not always you."

"Yes it is, she's been saying rude things to me all day yesterday, besides you heard her, she called me a brat!" Naomi continued to cry, her tears fell to the ground faster than before.

I walked over towards her, she turned around and wrapped her arms around me.

"It's okay Naomi," I said, wrapping my arms around her, "believe me, it isn't always you, it's that teacher you have, she's always been like that?"

"How do you know that?"

"She was my grade seven teacher, in fact Ms. Clarks was the main reason why I switched schools before I went into grade eight. She always holds a grudge aganist a student, it's not their fault, she just judges them before she gets to know them."

Naomi was silent for a while, but she still cried and buring her face into my sweater.

"What do you do...when it's the teacher, who's the bully?" asked Naomi.

"Well there's only one thing you can do...tell the principle."

We walked over to the principle's office and Naomi told him all about the behaviour of Ms. Clarks.

"Her again!" he groaned (his name is Mister Kit Robert), "I don't know how many times I've been hearing that, that Ms. Clarks is being mean to a student."

"Well she does have a history of doing that," I said to him, "she was my grade seven teacher back in Stouffville, Ontario, Canada, and she treated me the same way."

"I've warned that teacher to stop doing that, unless she wants to lose her job. I'm going to have a little chat with her right now."

He walked out of his office, leaving Naomi and I waiting for him to return.

"I'm sorry," she groaned, "now you're going to be late for work."

"Actually, I already called Al and Mr. Quinten and told them that I was going to be coming in late today."

"Why?"

"Well let's just say this time I knew what was coming, it's not sixth sense, I just knew."

After five minutes, Mr. Robert came back into his office with a serious look on his face.

"Well you won't believe this, but the moment I got there, she was insulting all the students in her classroom, so I fired her."

At that moment, there came a knock from the door, "come in!" called Mr. Robert.

A young woman came into the office, she had long brown hair and two long pony tails, she looked down to Naomi and smiled happily.

"You wanted to see me, Mr. Robert?"

"Yes Mrs. Andrews, I called you in here because I have finally found you a classroom to teach, it's Ms. Clarks' classroom and now I would like you to meet one of your students," he looked over to Naomi.

"Hi there, I'm Naomi Fuyou," she said.

"Hello Naomi," said Mrs. Andrews, "it's very nice to meet you," then she looked over to me, "is this your big brother?"

"Yes I am," I said, "my name is Matthew Gagnon."

"Nice to meet you Matthew, wait...you have a different last name then Naomi."

"Well that's because Naomi is our little adopted sister," I said, then I told her all about what happened to her before we met her (the principle knew this from Mr. Fuyou.)

Mrs. Andrews was silent for a while, then she looked back to Naomi with a smile, "Naomi, I promise you that I'll be the best teacher you've ever had."

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Mrs. Andrews," said Mr. Robert, "you can go back to your classroom."

"Yes sir," she said.

We watched her walk out of the office, then after saying thank you to the principle, we walked out back to the hallways.

"I've been out of high school for a couple years and I still feel nervous going to the principle's office."

This time, Naomi smiled happily and giggled happily.

"Well I better get to my class, I'll see you after school okay Matthew?"

"Sure...little sis."

Naomi ran up to me, then she wrapped her arms around me, "thank you big bro."

"Your welcome," I said wrapping my arms around her.

Naomi waved happily to me as she ran off back to her classroom. I smiled happily, then I set off for work.

Once I got back home, I told Kaede and Primula everything that had happened and about Ms. Clarks.

"I remember you told me about her once on the chatroom," said Kaede, "you said that she was always mean to the students."

"She was," I said.

At that moment, Naomi came walking into the room with a big smile on her face.

"How was your day little sis?" asked Primula.

"I had a great day!" she smiled happily, "I learned alot from Mrs. Andrews, and I made a lot of friends too."

"That's good," I smiled.

"Now big bro, you did promise me a snowball war, right?"

"Right!" I said.

Well that snowball war went on for a grand total of thirty minutes, it was Naomi and Primula aganist Kaede and I. Then when Lisa and Michael came by to see how Naomi's day was, they got involved, Lisa on their side and Michael on ours.

"Just like the snowball wars we had in the school yards, right Matthew?"

"Right Michael," I said, throwing another snowball.

The snowball war ended in a tie, then we all went inside for some hot chocolate.

A couple of hours after dinner, we all getting ready for bed. Naomi was already fast asleep, she was smiling happily and holding her toy cat and her bear.

Bridget was once again sleeping with Primula, purring happily again.

Kaede and I did our usual hugging then she walked off back to her room, "I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and walked off back to her room.

I walked back into my room and went online to talk with my friends, I told them all about what happened at Naomi's new school. Then after that, I logged off, shut down my computer, turned off the lights, then after climbing into bed and I went happily to sleep.


	44. Chapter 44 Nerine

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Nerine**_

I was just lying on my bed that Wednesday night, once again we had our construction friends, Hiro, Kastu and David come in for another demostration on 'Tech Corner', Naomi said she had another wonderful day at school, and Primula got the grand honor's of cooking tonight.

So now, I was in my room reading the second volume of 'Cardcaptor Sakura', when I heard Kaede say 'oh no!'

I got up from my bed and walked over to her room, "what's wrong Kaede?"

"I left my homework at school," she groaned, "I've never done that before."

"You're still sitting at the same desk right?" I asked her, she looked over to me kinda confused, "don't worry I'll go get your homework for you."

She was surprised when she heard me say that, "how will you get in?"

"Well I'll try the doors or maybe find an open window. Don't worry I'll find a way in, I used to do this all the time when I was in high school, as I remember I used to leave my homework at school two to three times a week."

"Be careful."

"I will."

In a short while, I was inside the school, I got in threw the front door (the junitors were still working tonight). I went into Kaede's classroom and got her homework from her desk.

I was just about ready to leave, when I heard something coming from down the hallway.

"Must be those junitors doing their work," I thought to myself.

As I continued to listen, I could tell that the sounds weren't coming from the junitors. I decided to look around, then as I went past the door to the cooking club, I saw who was making the noise...it was Nerine, she was working by herself.

"Nerine?"

"Huh?" she looked over to the door, "what are you doing here Matthew?"

"I could be asking you the same question, the school's suppose to be closed. I came by to get Kaede's homework, she forgot it earlier, so what are you doing?"

"I'm cooking," she answered.

Now I was getting confused, "but you can do that at home, can't you?"

"I can, but I can learn more here, I don't have a lot of cooking books back at home."

"Okay," I said, still sounding confused, "does your father know that you're here?"

"Of course he does, I told him I was going to be a bit late getting home and that I have something important to do."

"Well okay then, anyways I should be going, I'll see you later, okay Nerine?"

"Sure," she said, although it was like she wasn't paying any attention to me.

"I wonder what it is she's trying to learn to cook," I thought as I walked over to the front doors.

When I got home, I was surprised to see Nerine's father waiting there.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"It's Nerine," said Naomi, "she's gone missing."

"Missing?" Now I was really confused, "she's not missing, I saw her at the school in the cooking club's classroom."

"She's there?" asked Forbesii.

"Yes and she told me that she told you that she was going to be late getting home."

"What? She never did say anything to me about coming home late!"

"She didn't?"

"It's not like her," said another voice, I jumped in surprise, it was only Primula coming into the room with some tea.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to do that?" I groaned.

"Sorry Matthew," she said.

"She has done these disappearing acts before," said Kaede.

"She has?" I asked.

"She has," said Forbesii, "just after Rin picked Asa to be his girlfriend, Nerine started pulling these disappearing acts, sometimes she would be gone for a couple of hours and other times she would be gone till two in the morning."

"Two in the morning?" I gasped.

"Yes and for a long time, I never knew she was at the school, till now. Anyways, I better get going, I'll see you all in the morning."

After a while I was once again up in my room, talking with my friends online about Nerine's little disappearing acts (I gave Kaede her homework when I got in).

"I just don't know why she does this," I replied.

"Maybe she's out looking for something," said Sierracat27's message, "I mean I've heard that happen before, when a girl disappears into the night and won't return till it's past midnight."

"Maybe you're right, but I wonder what it is that Nerine might be looking for."

"I really have no idea, tell me, was she doing anything when you found her?"

"Well, she did have a few books on the counter, but she wasn't really looking at them, besides that there were no pots or pans on the oven."

"Okay then, that is mysterious," said danparker's message, "but not as much as her disappearing acts."

"It is mysterious and from what I was told, Nerine started doing these disappearing acts, just after Rin and Asa became a couple."

"Maybe she is waiting at the school for her one true love to arrive," said jamesfan's message.

Now that was a good point, I mean considering the way Sia acted before I told her to 'live her life to the fulliest', Nerine might be acting the same way.

After the chat session, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, "I'll see you in the morning," she said to me.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and went off to bed. I walked back into my room, then after getting into bed, I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

The very next afternoon, Asa, Sia, Michael and Lisa were all visiting and talking to Kaede as I came in.

"You're not going to believe this," said Asa, "but we found the cooking club classroom a giant mess."

"As if someone had blown their temper off and tried to destory the room," said Michael.

"How is that even possible?" I asked.

"We don't know," said Sia.

"It doesn't make any sense," said Lisa, "I mean nobody else was in the building but the junitors, and they can't do something like that."

"Didn't you say that you went to the school last night big bro?" asked Naomi, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Yeah, but I only went into Kaede's classroom to get her homework."

"Didn't you also say that Nerine was in the cooking club's classroom? Maybe she did it."

"Rina?" gasped Sia, "no way, she would never do that!"

"But if she didn't do it, then maybe she saw who did," said Kaede.

"That's a good point Kaede," I said, "we should probably ask her."

"You might want to wait a bit," said Sia, "Rina said she was going out to get grogeries."

We all silent again, somehow we knew that Nerine was going to pull another one of her disappearing acts.

"Maybe it would be a good idea to keep an eye on the school," suggested Lisa, "then we can catch whoever is causing all the damage."

"Sounds like a good plan Lis," said Michael, "count me in!"

"Me too!" said Kaede.

"I'll go as well," I said out loud.

For that Thursday night, nothing happened.

That Friday night after dinner, we headed off to the school, Kaede went inside to see if the cooking classroom was okay, then she came back out to the car.

"It's okay," she said.

"Something tells me we're in for a long wait again," said Lisa.

"Patience is a virtue you know," I said.

"Yes I'm well aware!"

"Say isn't that Nerine?" asked Michael.

We all looked to see it was indeed Nerine, she was inside the building walking towards the cooking club's classroom.

"Maybe she's out looking for the fools who are causing all that damage," said Lisa.

"Or maybe she is going to cause damage," said Michael, "I mean, she is the only one in there and we haven't seen anyone else coming in."

"They could possibly sneak in around the back, but they wouldn't get far," Lisa pulled out her cellphone, "if Asa and Sia see anyone else sneaking in around the back, they'll let us know."

"In the meantime, we're just going have to wait right?"

"Correct Michael," I said, leaning back on the seat.

For about thirty minutes, all there was silence except when Lisa was tapping her fingers on the dashboard for the fifteenth time tonight!

"Lisa!" I said, "can you stop doing that? I can't hear myself think!"

Kaede giggled a little at that joke, Lisa sighed unhappily, "I guess nobody's going to show up tonight."

"It was probably just a one time attack," agreed Michael.

"Alright, let's get going..." just as Lisa was about to turn the keys, we heard some loud banging coming from inside the school.

At that moment, Lisa's cellphone rang, it was Asa on the other end.

"We didn't see anyone else going into the building, but from what we can see, there is someone in there, using lot of power to destory the room."

"We better get in there," said Michael.

Lisa, Michael, Kaede and I all went inside, but when we got inside, we couldn't figure out where the noise was coming from.

"This person's on the move."

"I have to agree with you Michael," said Lisa, "this person is on the move."

Lisa still had her cellphone on, this time it was Sia who was talking.

"I see someone walking along threw the hallways, they're getting closer to the cafeteria! We'll meet you..."

Then there was silence coming from the cellphone.

"Darn it, we got cut off!" groaned Lisa.

"That's the least of our problems, right now we need to get to the cafeteria!"

Kaede showed us the way (even though Michael knew the way as well), until at last we could see who was standing there.

"Nerine?" we all gasped.

Sure enough it was Nerine, she looked miserable as she looked over to us.

"Why Rina?" asked Sia, as she and Asa came in, "why are you doing this?"

"Because of us!" called a voice.

"Oh you have to be kidding me," I groaned.

"Not them again!" added Kaede.

Indeed it was, it was Patrick, Ryan, Jeff and Connor (the four knuckleheads).

"I should have known that you guys were behind this attack," said Lisa.

"That's right and we won't stop unless Matthew takes the seven million dollars we have for him," said Patrick holding out a breifcase.

"Forget it!" I called.

"Then I guess we'll just have to take you back by force!" said Ryan.

"Here we go again!" groaned Michael.

"When are they going to learn?" asked Lisa.

"You know the answer to that question," I said.

"NEVER!" we all shouted.

They started to come at us, again it was Lisa, Michael and myself fighting them again. Patrick went after Michael, Ryan went after me and Connor went after Lisa and like last time, they got beaten by us.

"There's still me!" called Jeff.

All of the sudden, we saw a red light shine from across the room...it was Nerine, "I won't let you get away with trying to hurt my friends!"

A red orb appeared in her right hand and lightning appeared out of nowhere (just above the school). The lightning got to Jeff first, giving him quite a shock.

"So that's Nerine's power," I thought to myself.

"We better stand back," advised Kaede.

We quickly got out of the room and so did Asa and Sia.

"Oh no!" groaned Jeff.

"Don't worry, I'm not unleashing my full powers, this is just enough to teach you and your pals never to pick on someone else!"

Nerine fired the attack right at Jeff, which blew him, Patrick, Ryan and Connor out of the cafeteria. They landed outside...where Damon and his team were waiting.

"Surrendering already are you?" he asked them.

"This time," groaned Jeff, before passing out.

The cafeteria had suffered some damage, but not that much, Nerine looked on at the damage caused, she then started to cry and fell to her knees.

"It's all my fault," she groaned.

"No it's not," she looked up to see all of us standing in front of her, "it's not your fault Rina," said Sia.

"That's right," said Lisa, "it was those..."

"Knuckleheads!" Michael and I shouted at the same time.

"Yes, it was those knucklehead's fault, they just never learn."

"Maybe, but look at all the damage I have caused, nobody will want to talk to me after this."

"That's not true," said Kaede, ""when they hear the whole truth, they'll forgive you."

"That's right," I agreed, "still I would like to know why you've been pulling these disappearing acts."

"As I told you a couple of nights ago Matthew, I'm here to learn to cook, but I also come here to learn new things. Remember when you said 'live your life to the fulliest'? Well, that's what I do when I come here, I live my life to the fulliest."

"That's understandable," said Sia.

"But you couldn't do that because of those knuckleheads, right?" asked Lisa.

"That's right."

Michael walked over to where the breifcase was, he picked it up and opened it, "they were tricking you Matthew," he called, "there's no money in here, just plain paper!"

"What a bunch of liars," I groaned.

The next morning, the reports were coming in about the damge of the school, Damon made sure to say that the damage was caused by the four knuckleheads (he never mentioned Nerine).

"I was the one who caused all the damage," she groaned.

"Maybe so, but it was really them who tried to destory the school..."

"We would never have been able to stop these knuckleheads without the help of the help of the princess of the realm of the demons and her friends. They were doing police work for us, helping us to track down the escaped criminals, so if you guys are watching, thanks!"

"That was nice of him to say," said Sia.

"Maybe so, but the next time that he sees us, he's going to say 'leave this kinda stuff to the police' again."

Mostly everyone was laughing over what I had just said.

"So did you tell your father why you were disappearing?"

"Yes I told him," sighed Nerine.

"Did he yell at you?" asked Naomi.

"No he didn't, he was just happy to see me home safe and sound."

"That's good."

"Besides that," said Lisa, "those four knuckleheads are back behind bars again, sometimes I wonder if they take great joy in what they do."

"You know you took the words out of my mouth," I said.

"Mostly everyone does that," giggled Naomi.

Again, everyone laughed at that joke, I couldn't blame them.

Everyone else left for their houses after lunch, around this time Kaede and I went out to get grogeries.

"We sure have been getting ourselves into some crazy adventures haven't we?"

"We have," said Kaede.

"Still I don't mind at all, it's just wonderful to be around friends, family and you of course."

Kaede smiled happily as I said that.

"Hi Matthew," called another voice, we both turned around to see Nicole, "I've heard that you guys have been getting yourselves into some crazy adventures, am I right?"

"That's right," Kaede and I said in unison.

"There's never a dull moment in your life, is there Matthew?"

"Nope and like I said, I don't mind at all, although I do seem to attrach trouble like a magnet the size of a two story house or was it a skyscraper?"

Both Kaede and Nicole started to laugh, "wasn't it an elephant?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah that was it."

Then Kaede looked back over to Nicole, "how's your family doing?"

"They're okay, we are all enjoying our vacation a lot, although my mom does have a habit of getting lost a lot, of course Matthew knows about that, right?"

"Oh yeah I remember, whenever Aunt Sally would drive she would get us lost even if it was a simple trip to the grogery store."

"That's true, well I better get going, I'm needed back at the hotel, I'll see you two later, okay?"

"Okay," I said.

Nicole then walked past us, heading for the cashier. Kaede and I continued to walk around, till we had all we really needed.

Tonight Kaede was teaching Naomi a little bit about cooking, but somehow she did manage to make a mess.

"I guess I have a habit of making a mess when I cook," she groaned.

"It's okay Naomi," smiled Kaede, "you'll get better with a little more practise."

"I sure hope so."

With Kaede's help, Naomi made a good meal (sadly I have no idea what it's called).

After a couple of hours, I was upstairs in my room talking with my friends on the Sodor Island Forums.

"How in the world did they manage to escape again?" asked danparker's message.

"I really don't know, not even Damon knows the answer to that, but anyways they are back behind bars, although you should have seen the beating Jeff got from Nerine."

"From what you said, it was brutal," said Sierracat27's message.

"Even more than Sia's way," said jamesfan's message.

"Stil,l I'm surprised that it was because of what you said before about 'living your life to the fulliest', but I have to know, what was the real reason she disappeared before?"

"She just wanted to learn how to cook and she did better at the school."

After that chat session, I posted some more episode adaptations on the forums, then I logged off, then shut off my computer.

Kaede was waiting outside of my room, we did our usual hugging, then she asked, "would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I love to," I smiled.

I grabbed one of my pillows, then I walked over to Kaede's room. I placed the pillow on her bed, then I shut off the light and climbed in beside her.

"Comfortable?" I asked, she nodded happily.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled happily and I chuckled.

"I love you," smiled Kaede.

"I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Then finally we closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, with our hands holding on to each other again.


	45. Chapter 45 Valentines

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Valentines**_

"Matthew," Kaede said softly, rubbing my right shoulder softly, "it's time to wake up sleepy head."

"I'm up," I said still feeling a little sleepy.

"There's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay I'll be down as soon as I get changed."

Kaede smiled happily as she walked out of her room and headed off back downstairs. I got up and walked over to my room, then I quickly got changed and as always, I was listening to some music, 'Fast Cars and Freedom' by 'Rascal Flatts' was on.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Primula was talking to Naomi, "I think it would be a good idea if we let Matthew and Kaede have the house to themselves."

"I know what you mean, considering all that's been going on lately, those two hardly get any time to themselves, they don't even go out on a date. So I agree with your idea big sis, but what are we going to do?"

"I'm sure we'll think of something to do, especially since Lisa's coming along with us."

"Alright!" said Naomi trying hard not to shout, "sorry."

At that moment, I came out of my room and noticed the two 'sisters' talking.

"Alright, what are you two up to today?"

"Nothing Matthew," giggled Naomi, "tell me, did you get Kaede a..."

I showed her the valentine's card I had made for Kaede, "wow, you're good," said Naomi in surprise, "you even manage to surprise me."

Primula tried hard not to laugh.

"You've got a lot of talent there Matthew, your card looks identical to a store bought valentine's card."

"Thanks Primula."

Once we got downstairs, I gave Kaede, the Valentine's card and she gave one to me.

"Thank you for the card Matthew," smiled Kaede sweetly.

"Your welcome and thanks for the card."

After breakfast, Primula and Naomi helped with cleaning up the dishes, then they said they had go out.

"We'll be back sometime after dinner," said Naomi, "Lisa said she found something in the other city that she really wants to show us."

"Okay," said Kaede, "have a good day."

"We will," said Primula.

We watched as they walked up the pathway to where Lisa and her Mustang GT were waiting.

"Don't worry," called Lisa, "I won't let these two out of sight, I promise!"

"Thanks Lisa!" Kaede and I called in unison.

We watched as the car drove away, then we went back inside, heading over to the living room.

To be real honest, this was the first time in a long time that Kaede and I got the whole house to ourselves.

We walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, side by side. For a while we were silent, then I asked a question.

"Can I ask you something? Have you always worn a ribbon in your hair?"

"Ah, not really, I never did when I was kid, I started wearing a ribbon in my hair when I became a teenager, I used to tie it in a bow, but now I tie it in a knot. Why, don't you like my ribbon Matthew?"

"Of course I do, I was just curious that's all."

"Okay," then she added, "my mother used to wear ribbons in her hair, but her's were blue while mine are red, plus she always had two holding up her pony tails."

"Did you ever have pony tails?"

"Only once, on a special occasion when I was fourteen."

Kaede got up and turned on the radio, the song 'Waiting All My Life' by 'Rascal Flatts' was playing.

"To be honest with you Matthew, I never really liked Valentine's day till this year."

"Mostly because you had to spend the day alone, am I right?"

"Yes," she answered sadly.

She looked down to the floor with a sad look, I had to do something to cheer her up, "hey remember last year? We spent the whole day on the chatroom talking about all the good times we had."

"I remember that," she said, now smiling sweetly, "we talked for hours."

"That's right," I smiled.

"I remember on the day you first came here, I was feeling nervous, that was until I heard you speak."

"I felt the same way before I met you, then once I heard you speak I stopped feeling nervous."

Kaede contined to smile happily at me, "I was really happy when you came here, as I told you that night, I wanted to meet the boy who saved my life. It was thanks to your kind words that got me threw those days and before I knew it, I started to feel like my old self again."

"Well I'm glad I could help you out through that time Kaede, but don't forget that you were helping me too, it was thanks to you that I finally had a reason to live, as I'm sure I've told you before that I was about ready to give up on life until I started talking to you."

"I remember you said that many times on the chatroom and then many times when you came here."

"Well I always mean it every time, I don't even want to think about what my life would have been like if I hadn't met you," (by now the music had changed over to 'I'll Be' by 'Reba McEntire'), "I really don't like to think about it."

"Me neither."

Again we both went silent, then at last I spoke up, "remember on my second day here when I made that promise to you?"

"Yes, you promised me that at night you would give me a small hug before I went to bed and you promised you would always be there for me."

"That's right," I smiled happily, "now do you remember what happened the very next day, just after we went grogery shopping?"

"I remember, you carried me home."

"Yeah, I really swept you off your feet that day, if I remember correctly, you were blushing bright red."

"So were you," she said as a joke, we both had a good laugh about that.

"I did get sick that week," groaned Kaede, "I don't like getting sick."

"Hey, it's okay Kaede, everyone gets sick once and a while, heck I used to get sick at least seven times a year, although not once since I came here have I ever gotten sick, that's a good thing of course. Of course, during that time I looked after you."

"Yeah, and I remember I asked you if I was a burden to you."

"Well, it's like I said that night, you're not, you're the blessing in my life and I do enjoy having you around."

"Matthew, can I ask you something? You don't mind that I cry sometimes, do you?"

"I don't mind at all, it's okay to cry every now and then. Heck I cry sometimes."

"Like on the night of our first date right?"

"Yeah that's true, I cried my eyes out right in front of you that night, I just couldn't hold my feelings in anymore, I wanted you to know how I felt. You didn't mind that, did you?"

"Of course not Matthew, cause I was feeling the same way."

Again we went silent, then at last, Kaede spoke up, "remember that night of the fireflies?"

"That's a night I'll never forget," I smiled, "on that night I told you one of the deepest darkest secrets of my life, then we watched the fireflies, then came..." I stopped at that moment, I was starting to blush and so was Kaede.

"Our first kiss," finished Kaede.

"Yeah our first kiss, under the bright lights of the fireflies."

Kaede and I went silent again while we were still blushing and with our eyes looking over to each other, "that was the first time I ever kissed anyone," I said, "for that matter, I never got a kiss from anyone."

"Didn't you ever get a kiss from your mother when you were a kid?"

"No, she always felt that kisses were a waste of her time."

"That was mean."

"Well she's not the world's best mother, although she does often think of herself as the world's best mother."

Kaede felt sorry for me at that moment, she came over to me and hugged me (the song 'Because You Loved Me' by 'Clay Aiken' started up, I guess the radio station was playing non stop love songs today).

"It's okay Matthew," she whispered softly into my left ear.

"Thank you Kaede," I said as a few small tears appeared in my eyes and I wrapped my arms around her, "I love you."

"And I love you too."

After we were done hugging, I spoke up again, "we sure have had some good times together, especially since we became a couple, but then again, we've also had some bad moments as well, such as those four knuckleheads."

"I don't know why they can't get the hint and just leave us alone, I still remember the one night when Patrick came here, he really crossed the line, especially when he insulted you."

Kaede went silent, she could remember that night very well, a small tear appeared in her left eye. I gently rubbed the tear away, "it's okay Kaede, remember what I said, you should never listen to him, he's always wrong."

"I know that," she said smiling a little more.

"Still after Ryan showed up, I really started to get worried cause I wasn't sure if I was able to protect you from them, but I remember what you said on that night when we went to 'Chef Andre' and I knew from that moment that I could protect you from them, especially when Jeff and Connor came. Of course after that day I promised you I wouldn't fight unless I had no choice."

Kaede continued to smile, "of course I must have broken that promise more than a dozen times."

"But you always do find a way to make it up to me."

"That's true, like what happened on my second day of work, what was I thinking? I should have gone for a walk around the block to get rid of the anger instead of coming in and taking it out on you."

"It's okay Matthew, I've forgiven for that, we all get a bad day once and a while, like that day when I ran away, remember? All I wanted that day was to be alone, but I stopped feeling that way after our little talk."

"Well you know me, I'm always glad to help in any way I can."

"And you did help me in a big way, thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome Kaede."

Kaede and I continued to talk for a while, with the radio playing those love songs. Then we went into the kitchen and made ourselves some lunch and of course we fed Bridget too.

Then we went back into the living room, the radio was still playing those songs as we walked in, this time the song that was playing was 'You'll Be In My Heart' by 'Phil Collins'. We continued on talking about all the good times we had.

"Do you remember when we started writing those stories of yourselves as kids?" asked Kaede.

"Of course I do, I remember the first time we wrote those stories, and we've been doing that ever since. By the way, how many stories did we write up?"

"I have no idea, I lost count."

"Well that's okay because we really do enjoy writing up those stories, right?"

"We sure do, but don't forget that you wrote two of those stories on your own."

"That's right, the one story I wrote for you for your birthday and the second was a christmas gift."

Kaede reached out her left hand and grabbed onto my right hand, right away we both started to blush. I knew excatly what she was going to ask.

"Can we write up..."

"Of course we can."

Kaede sure was surprised, but she just smiled sweetly. She got her old laptop (that she has downstairs), then she opened the Microsoft Word program, then she passed it over to me as I usually do type the stories.

Both Kaede and I (our younger selves) were hoping that we go out today, but there's no chance of doing that as the snow was coming down hard in huge flakes.

"So much for going out today," I groaned, "oh well as long as we're together, I don't mind."

My little left hand reached over for Kaede's little right hand, then we held hands for a long time as walked over to the couch.

"Feeling bored today kids?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"Not at all sir," I said.

"We're happy just being together," smiled Kaede.

"That's good to hear."

For a while, we both watched some television, Kaede had her head resting on my right shoulder and smiling happily.

"Meow!"

We both looked to the door and saw Misaki come in, she then jumped onto Kaede's lap, purring loudly.

"She must be getting hungry," said Kaede, "we better feed her."

Misaki jumped down, then followed Kaede into the kitchen, I was following along right behind her.

"I can't reach it," she groaned, Kaede was trying to get Misaki's cat food can from the counter, but she couldn't reach it.

"I'll get it for you Kaede."

As a kid, I wasn't really tall at all, so I couldn't reach it either.

"Alright, time for Plan B," I said.

I got down on my knees, then Kaede climbed up until she was sitting on my shoulders, after that it was easier for Kaede to get a hold of the food can.

Then I got back down on my knees to allow Kaede off. She opened up the food can (it's one of those easy open lids), and she placed Misaki's food in her bowl. Then we went off back to the living room.

"Matthew."

"Yes Kaede, what is it?"

The moment I turned around, Kaede ran towards me and gave me a kiss on the lips, "I love you," she said after she was done kissing me.

I smiled happily, but a few tears started to appear in my eyes.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Nothing's wrong Kaede," (by now more tears started coming from my young eyes).

"Is it me?"

"No, it's not you...you're the best thing's that ever happened to me. I've told you this over a dozen times of how lonely I felt before, but now I don't feel the same loneliness anymore, for once in my life, I'm so happy."

I walked forwards towards her and gave her a big hug, "I love you too Kaede," then I asked, "will you promise me something?"

"Sure Matthew, what is it?"

"Will you promise never to leave my side, ever? I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose my best friend, I don't want to...LOSE THE GIRL I LOVE!" I literally burst into tears as I cried on Kaede's right shoulder.

"I promise Matthew," she said, wrapping her arms around me, "I promise you that I won't leave you ever, I'll be here for you, always."

"Thank you Kaede," I sobbed.

"Is everything okay?" asked Mr. Fuyou, as he came into the hallway.

"Everything's okay daddy," said Kaede, "I was just making a promise to Matthew that I won't leave his side ever and I mean it."

"That's my little girl," he smiled, "always there to help a friend, especially one like Matthew."

Kaede smiled happily as she continued to hug me, I was of course still crying my eyes out, but this time, they were happy tears.

"Kaede," I whispered while still crying, "I promise you that I won't ever leave your side, ever."

"Thank you Matthew."

We continued to stand there for a while, until I had finally cried out the last of my tears, then we finally went back into the living room and spent the entire afternoon sitting side by side and watching romance shows.

"What do you think of that story?" asked Kaede.

"It's good," I smiled, "it kinda reminds me of what I said on the night of our very first date."

Kaede smiled happily as she looked over the story for errors, then we saved it and I posted it on the Sodor Island Forums.

For the rest of the day, Kaede and I watched some romance anime shows and movies, some of them were very emotionial, we could hardly stop ourselves from crying.

Then I got the honors tonight of making a special spagetti and meatballs meal.

"Remember when I first came here, I only knew how to make Pizza and Spagetti. Now I know how to make great meals, although it may not be as good as yours of course."

Kaede blushed happily as I brought our dishes over.

After dinner, we both washed the dishes together, then we both put them away.

"I wonder when Rimu and Naomi are going to be coming in," said Kaede.

"Well they did say they were going to be late."

At that very moment, (just like on my third day and in that story of us as kids on Halloween), I lifted Kaede into my arms, then I started to carry her upstairs.

"You can put me down now," said Kaede once we were upstairs, I carefully lowered her to ground gently.

We walked into her room, Kaede sat on her bed while I remained standing.

"Today's been a good day hasn't it?" I asked her.

"It has," smiled Kaede, "but I think we've forgotten something."

"What did we forget?" I asked, "we talked about all the good times we had."

"Yep, and we held hands."

"Listened to some love songs."

"Ate Lunch and dinner together."

"And I even carried you up here."

For a while, we were silent, then..."we forgot the kissing," Kaede and I said in unison.

Kaede leaned back till she was lying on her bed, then I came over to her bed and layed down beside her. I looked down to Kaede's sweet face and it was at that moment I had a few tears appear.

"What's wrong Matthew?"

"Nothing's wrong Kaede, these are happy tears. Before I met you, I was always alone, but now I don't feel sad or alone, now that I'm here with you. I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew."

By now, some tears were coming from Kaede's eyes as well, but like me, those tears were happy tears. Then right at 8:00, Kaede and I kissed on the lips.

Even though we were crying, that kiss was still wonderful.

In about thirty minutes, Naomi and Primula came in, "I wonder if Matthew and Kaede went out," said Naomi.

"I don't think so little sis," said Primula, "if they did go out, they would have locked the doors."

"That's true."

They walked upstairs, Naomi looked into Kaede's room and smiled.

"Hey big sis," she whispered, "I found them."

Primula came over, "aww," she said.

Kaede and I were sleeping side by side (face to face), we had fallen asleep ten minutes ago and of course our hands were still holding onto each other.

"They look so cute together," smiled Naomi.

Both she and Primula decided to let us sleep, they quietly turned off the lights, then went off to their rooms.

If you're wondering what Kaede and I were dreaming of tonight...well, I think you can guess, we were dreaming of the first time we kissed under the lights of the fireflies.


	46. Chapter 46 Rival

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Rival**_

There came the sound of a different alarm clock that Monday morning, it was quickly shut off in a second. Then I heard Kaede's voice as she called out my name and rubbed me on the right shoulder.

I opened my eyes, then I looked up to see Kaede's smiling face.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," she giggled.

I slowly got up with a smile on my face, "did you get a good night's sleep?"

"I did."

I got to my feet, then I walked over to her and gave her a hug, then she wrapped her arms around me.

"I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew."

We hugged for another three minutes, then I headed off back to my room to get changed.

A couple of hours later, we were all eating breakfast.

"So what did you two do yesterday?" I asked.

"We were mostly hanging out at the megamall," answered Naomi, "although somehow Lisa almost got us lost."

"What?"

"Yeah, it's because she's never gone to the megamall before. Thankfully though, Big Sis was leading the way."

"We also ran into Mayumi and Itsuki," said Primula, "they said they were celebrating Valentine's day with their very first date."

"That's sweet," smiled Kaede.

"Then we saw Rin and Asa, just as we were leaving, Rin had won her a huge teddy bear," added Naomi.

"How big was it?"

"At least half my height."

I nearly choked when I heard that, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yep, I'm serious. They had won that thing at the new arcade, after they won a lot of tickets, at least 50,000 tickets."

"I didn't even know there was a arcade in the mall."

"It just opened on Saturday," said Primula.

"In that case, we should probably go check it out, the next time we go."

"So what did you two do yesterday?"

Kaede and I started to blush brightly, "well we talked about all the good times we had," answered Kaede.

"And we wrote up another story of ourselves as kids too," I said, "plus we had lunch and dinner together."

"Did you two kiss?" asked Naomi in a sly way.

Kaede and I continued to blush, we didn't need to answer, the two 'sisters' knew what our answer was.

After we were done eating breakfast and after getting our winter gear on, we headed on outside to where Michael, Sia, Nerine, Rin, Asa and Lisa were waiting.

"Hello," smiled Asa in her usual way, "did you two have a good day yesterday?"

"We did," Kaede and I answered in unison.

I then walked over to my truck and started it up, thankfully it did start up properly this time around.

"No more truck troubles," giggled Naomi.

"Yep," I said agreeing with her, "this truck's running perfectly as if it was brand new."

Mostly everyone laughed at that joke.

After another long day of work, I came home to hear some exciting news from Kaede.

"Our school's going to be hosting a ball tomorrow night," she said, then she showed me the poster.

"Yeah I heard about that," I said, "Tech Corner is one of the many sponsors of your school's ball."

"Sounds really exciting," said Naomi, "sadly I can't go, I don't go to your school Kaede, plus I'm not really a good dancer."

"I'm not good at dancing either," said Primula, "so I'll be staying home tomorrow night."

"Are you going to the ball Kaede?" asked Naomi.

"Of course I am," she smiled, then she looked over to me, "are you going to be there Matthew?"

"Of course I will," I smiled.

The next night, I came home at around two thirty, then got changed into my suit (I haven't worn it since that night when Kaede made me a special dinner).

Then an hour later, I drove on over to the school.

"Hey Matthew!" I felt a huge slap on the back again.

"Oh no! Lisa, you're going to the ball?"

"Yep!" I turned around and noticed that Lisa was wearing a really fancy dress, "my shop is also a sponsor of the school ball too. By the way, nice suit!"

"Thanks."

The school ball was to be held in the gym, it sure was impressive, there were fancy curtains all over the place, all I can say is that place look incrieble.

"Now I wonder where she is."

At last I found her, she was wearing a really fancy pink dress, white shoes and she had a flower sitting in her hair.

"You look handsome tonight, Matthew."

"And you look beautiful tonight Kaede, but it's like I always say, you look beautiful all the time."

Kaede giggled happily, but not for long.

"Well, well, well, I never thought I'd see you here Fuyou," we looked to see a another teenage girl with brown hair and two long pony tails, she was wearing a bright blue dress and blue shoes, "honestly I didn't think a girl like you liked these kinds of things."

"If you ask me," said a teenage boy walking up, "you should leave."

"Nobody was asking you," I snapped, "and what gives you the right to say something like that to Kaede?"

"I happen to be the next princess of the school, Ms. Yukie Shimo."

"Along with her loving boyfriend Mr. Jun Takeda. Face it Fuyou, your days of being a princess are through."

They both turned and walked away, I was overall upset after hearing this.

"This wouldn't be the first time, she's tried this," said another voice, this time it was Rin.

"You mean she's tried to take Kaede's title away from her, before?"

"She has," said Asa, "and so has her boyfriend, they've tried to take Kaede's title and they've tried to get her expelled."

"Expelled? They can't do that!"

"Her boyfriend can," said Kaede sadly, "he's president of the student conceil."

"For some reason, Jun and Yukie have taken a huge dislike to Kaede," said Rin, "and by the looks of it, that's never going to change."

"They're just wasting their time," I said shaking my head.

After a while, the dancing started.

The first song to play was 'Ever, Ever After' by 'Carrie Underwood', both Kaede and I danced round and round in our slow circle, at the same time that we were blushing too.

"We haven't done this for a while have we?"

"No we haven't," she said happily, "you're a wonderful dancer Matthew, can I ask you, when did you learn how to dance."

"Ah well, I learned how to dance when I was in grade seven."

"Just give it up Fuyou!" cried Yukie, "your title is as good as mine."

Kaede went silent again, "don't listen to her okay," I said, "she's just being a bully, it's better to ignore her."

"Thank you Matthew."

The next morning, I walked along with Kaede and everyone else to their school (while footage of the dance was playing on 'Tech Corner', so that means I wasn't needed on the set till 9:00). Of course we had to deal with Kaede's fan-club again.

"Darn it, when are they ever going to get the hint and leave us alone?" I groaned.

"Well at least it wasn't that bad today," said Rin, "there was only a few of them this time."

"Back again, huh Fuyou?"

We all looked to see it was Yukie and her boyfriend Jun, "you better watch yourself Fuyou," said Jun, "I can make sure that are kicked out of this school for good."

"For what?" I asked angerily, "Kaede hasn't done anything wrong!"

"No, then what about the damage done to the school last week?"

"For your information, that was the work of four escaped criminals."

"And how do you know this?"

"They are former childhood friends of mine..."

"So it really is Fuyou's fault."

"Didn't you hear what I just said, they are former friends of mine, Kaede had never to do with what happened?"

"So you say, but I bet it is Fuyou's fault and it's what I will say later on."

"You're crazy to think that your plan is going to work!" I was now really getting mad with both Jun and Yukie.

"Maybe you're right," said Yukie, "still I want what is mine, so Fuyou, I challenge you to a cooking contest, winner gets the title of the 'princess of the school', and as for the loser...well I leave that up to Jun," she said with a sly grin.

"The contest will be held in the cooking class after school, you better be there!"

Then they turned and walked away, "punks!" I muttered under my breath.

Kaede looked really nervous, "I know you can do it Kaede, I know you'll win."

"Thank you Matthew."

After Tech Corner was finished for the day, I drove on over to the school to see the contest, but I wasn't the only one.

"I heard all about it from Big Sis," said Naomi who was getting out of Lisa's car, "she phoned my school around lunchtime and told me everything."

"She of course told me, so I drove all the way here to cheer for Kaede."

"I know she can win aganist Yukie, Kaede's the best!"

"You took the words out of my mouth again Little Sis," I said.

So Lisa, Naomi and I all walked into the school and walked over to the cooking club's classroom. Sadly it was a little jammed packed with lots of students wanting to see the show.

"Over here guys!" called Michael, "I got us some good spots!"

"Thanks Michael," said Lisa, "we owe you one."

Yukie and Kaede stood by their counters, Yukie looked confident (a little too confident) but poor Kaede was looking nervous.

"Beat that sorry loser Yukie!" cried Jun, "you're better than she is!"

Half the students then started cheering for Yukie. By now I was really angry, I had had enough of Jun making all those rude remarks about Kaede.

"Come on Kaede, I know you can do it!" I called.

"Will you shut up!" snapped Jun, "you can't cheer for her!"

"And why not? You're cheering for your girlfriend, so I'm cheering for mine!"

"Your girlfriend? Who are you anyways, you're not a student of this school!"

"You're right, I'm not a student of this school, but that shouldn't matter, I care about Kaede because she is kind hearted, she's sweet and she saved my life. Oh and for the record, my name is Matthew Gagnon!"

I then went back into cheering for Kaede. I wasn't alone on that one, Primula, Naomi, Sia, Nerine, Rin, Lisa, Itsuki and Michael were cheering as well and so were Kaede's fan-club.

"You can do it Kaede! We know you can win!"

"I believe in you Kaede!" I called to her.

Hearing that made Kaede smile happily, then once Asa said "Begin!", Kaede began to cook. Yukie was rushing, while Kaede took her time.

Meanwhile our cheering never stopped, heck even Kaede's teacher started to cheer for her as well.

After another forty minutes, they were done. Asa was one of the judges, along with Mayumi and Kareha, they first tasted Kaede's meal.

"Oh it's delicous," said Mayumi.

"The taste is so heavenily," said Kareha.

Asa smiled happily and said it was good as well, "well done Kaede."

Then came Yukie's meal, sad to say it didn't taste good at all.

"Tastes like salt," said Kareha.

"Salt?" gasped Yukie, "Jun you idoit, you said you were going to put it on her side of the counter!"

Asa, Kareha and Mayumi all looked at her with angry looks (come to think of it, we all did), "you were trying to cheat, weren't you?" asked Mayumi.

Yukie was silent for a while, she didn't need to say anything, she did cheat.

"For your actions today, you are out of the contest," said Asa angerily, then she turned to the crowd, "which means Kaede Fuyou is our winner!"

We all cheered so loudly, that the teachers were worried that we could have broken the glass on the windows.

"I knew you could do it Kaede," I smiled.

"Thank you so much Matthew," she came over to me and gave me a big hug, I then wrapped my arms around her.

"This changes nothing," said Jun angerily, "I will report that Kaede caused this school alot of damage, then she'll be expelled."

"Is that so?" Jun had forgotten that Kaede's teacher was still hanging around, "Kaede would never hurt anyone or cause any damage. In fact, if anyone is in trouble, she'll always help them out as Matthew knows perfectly well."

"That's right," cried the leader of Kaede's fan-club, "Kaede is an angel and a sweet heart."

"Oh yeah, what about what happened last year? She didn't show up to school on several days and she did hurt two of our students."

"That's all in the past!" I said out loud, "all is forgiven!"

"Oh really? You know, I can't understand why someone like you would want to be her boyfriend."

"I told you already and so has everyone else, she's caring, she's devoted and she's a good friend to have, that's why she's the princess of this school and that's why she's my girlfriend."

Yukie was listening in, she had a different look like she was now impressed with Kaede.

"This isn't the first time you've done this Jun," said Kaede's teacher, "you've been warned about lying like that without the proper evidence."

"It's only because I don't think Fuyou is worthy to be in our..."

"Oh will you just shut up!" I snapped at him, now I had enough, "Kaede's done nothing wrong, in fact the only person who's done anything wrong here is you! Your lies are going to get you nowhere!"

"That's something our former friends know all too well," added Michael.

"Don't you think about pulling any of your stupid tricks again."

"Don't worry about that," said another voice, it was principal, "I've heard quite enough, Jun Takeda, as of now you are no longer the school conceil's president."

"What? No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'm out of here, so long losers!"

"Wait for me!" called Yukie.

"Didn't you hear me? I said 'so long losers', that goes for you too loser, it's over between us!"

"No..."

I looked over to Kaede, who nodded her head, I walked over to Jun and gave him...a huge punch to the left side of the face (haven't done that in a while).

Jun looked really mad as he stormed away.

"Why did you do that?" asked Yukie.

"He deserved it," I said.

"Besides that, we never let anyone talk like that to our friends," said Nerine.

Yukie looked kinda surprised, "you consider me as a friend, even after all I said?"

"Of course," smiled Kaede, "we forgive you for that, and we would like you to be our friend."

"That's just another reason why Kaede is the princess of the school," said Sia.

"Yes I see that now, I guess I went a little too far."

"More than a little," said Naomi.

"You're right and I'm sorry, I would be honored to be your friend Kaede and all of you of course. I also promise to stop with the insults too."

For the reminder of the day, we all hung out at the new arcade in the megamall. Oh boy, there were a lot of games to play.

"Looks like I'm single once again," sighed Yukie.

"That's okay," said Sia, "you'll find someone who will love you for who you are."

"Until then," said Nerine, "you just have to live your life to the fulliest, just like we do!"

"And if you're wondering who told us that, it was Matthew."

Yukie looked over to the bowling game, I was competing aganist Michael to see who would get the highest score.

"He is a good friend to have," smiled Nerine.

"I can see that," smiled Yukie, "I think Kaede's lucky to be the girlfriend of that kind boy."

Of course, sometime afterwords Yukie did ask of where I live and I told her that I live with Kaede, Naomi and Primula. Then I told her of what happened back in September and as you can guess, she said those three words again...

"You poor soul."

"What's that now, fifty times you heard that, Matthew?" asked Lisa.

"Don't know," I said, "I don't keep track..."

"Eighteen times," said Primula.

Yukie was surprised after Primula said that, "yeah that's my Big Sis," said Naomi, "sometimes she keeps track of these kinds of things."

We played on for a few more hours, then it was time to go.

At around nine, I was once again on the Sodor Island Forums talking with my friends about what happened.

"That Jun just makes me so mad," said Sierracat27's message, "you're right, he did get what he deserved when you punched him, what a jerk!"

"It was nice of you guys to except Yukie as a friend," said Anime Boy's message, "even after all she said to Kaede."

"Well it's like I told Kaede once, people forgive and forget."

"That is true," said Warrior's message, "now getting onto another topic, you were talking about that new arcade, how big is it?"

"It's big, in fact it's a lot bigger than any normal arcade."

"Lucky guy," said Sierracat27's message.

After the chat session, I posted some new 'Single Story and Episode Ideas', then I logged off and shut down my computer.

Kaede and I did our usual hugging for about five minutes, "well I better go to bed," she said still smiling happily, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning Kaede...my princess," she started to blush, then I winked, she giggled happily, then she walked back into her room.

I went back into my room, then I turned off the lights, crawled into bed, and went happily to sleep, dreaming of our dance from the night before.


	47. Chapter 47 Shiori

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Shiori**_

Lisa usually gives Naomi a ride to her school just before she has to go off to work, but not today as she explaining why over the phone.

"I have work early today," she said, "so I won't be able to take Naomi to her school."

"Oh that's okay Lisa, I'll drive her to school."

"Thanks Matthew."

I walked back into the kitchen and sat down at my spot at the table, "who was that Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"That was Lisa, she won't be able to take Naomi off to school today."

"So I guess that means that you're going to be taking me there, right?"

"Yep, that's correct little sis."

After we were done breakfast, Naomi and I took care of the dirty dishes, then it was time for us to go.

"Have a good day Matthew," smiled Kaede.

"Thanks Kaede, you be careful today, okay?"

"I will," she smiled.

Sia and Nerine came out to join Kaede and Primula as they walked off to school, while Naomi and I headed off to her school.

"Have you made any new friends at school Naomi?" I asked.

"Just one, her name is Shiori."

"When did you meet her?"

"I met her in the cafeteria, she had tripped over some chairs, so I helped her up. Although to be honest, she is a little shy around other people."

"Well to be fare, you are too."

"Only a little bit, I'm more open now then I was when I first moved in with you, Kaede and Big Sis."

I had to agree with her on that one.

Soon we had reached her school, she waved goodbye to me and ran off.

"That girl is just one big bundle of energy," I muttered to myself. Then from the corner of my left eye, I noticed a young girl (around Naomi's age) walking along with huge crutches (half her height). She was struggling under the weight of all her bookbags.

She was to walk over a patch of ice, I ran over to her and stopped her before she crossed it.

"Thank you so much," she said kindly, "that could have been bad, if I stepped on that ice."

I then offered to carry her school bags in for her, "geez, what's in this bag, tonnes of bricks?"

"No, it's just my books and my sketch pads."

"How many sketch pads do you have?"

"I have ten of them, but don't worry, there's only one in that bag, the rest of the books are for my classes."

Once we were inside, I gave the girl her bag, and she quickly put her books away in her locker, "thank you for helping me today."

"No problem."

Just as she was about to walk away, she asked, "what's your name?"

"I'm Matthew Gagnon."

The little girl looked surprised, "you wouldn't happen to be Naomi's big brother, would you?"

"Yes I'm her big brother, but how did you know...are you Shiori?"

"Yes I'm Shiori."

"Good morning Shiori," called a voice from behind her, it was Naomi, "I see you've met my big brother."

"Yes and he was quite the gentleman, he helped get over a patch of ice, then he carried my bag of books in for me."

"Well that's my big brother, he always likes to help, anytime, anywhere."

"I'm glad I could have helped...well I better get going, I'll see you later little sis and it was nice meeting you Shiori."

Shiori waved her left hand slowly to me as I walked out to my truck.

Once the show was done for the day, I closed up the shop and headed off for home, while listening to the music playing on the radio.

First things first, I had to go to Naomi's school to pick her up. She wasn't anywhere to be seen, but Shiori was.

"Hello again," she smiled, "are you waiting for Naomi?"

"Yep, I'm out here waiting for Naomi. Shiori, are you walking home or is somebody coming to pick you up?"

"Well usually my sister comes to pick me up, but she told me to walk today."

"On your broken foot?"

"Oh, that's okay, I've done this plenty of times before."

"You have?"

"Sad to say, it's true. You see, the bones in my legs aren't as strong as the rest, so they do break sometimes."

"It must hurt a lot doesn't it?"

"Sometimes, but I try to keep my mind off the pain."

"Like drawing for example, right?"

"Yep, you guessed correctly Matthew. Would you like to see some of my artworks?"

"Sure."

Shiori pulled out her sketch pads and showed me some of the pictures she drew, she had pictures of the many locations in Tokyo plus there were some people in there.

"Wow, you're good."

"Thank you Matthew, although I'm sure there are plenty of people out there who could draw better pictures than me."

"Don't say that."

"It's okay, well I better get going."

She packed up her stuff and turned to walk away, "Shiori, wait!" She looked back over to me, "why don't we give you a ride to your house?"

"You mean it?"

"Of course!"

"I told you that's the way my big brother acts," said Naomi, I jumped in surprise.

"How many times do I have to tell you and Primula not to sneak up behind me?"

"Plenty of times, but like you, I don't listen."

"You've been taking lessons from Lisa, haven't you?"

Naomi giggled, then we looked back over to Shiori, "how about it, would you like us to give you a ride to your house?"

"Sure," she smiled happily.

Naomi helped her into the truck, then we drove on to her house, Shiori told me where to go.

"So you've always had weak bones in your legs?" asked Naomi, "how come you never told me?"

"I guess I...just didn't want everyone to find out, besides would you want to be my friend after I told you?"

"Of course I would!"

"And so would I!" I said, "we'll always be your friends, no matter what."

"Thank you," she smiled.

At last, we reached her house and there walking up the pathway was...Yukie. Shiori looked upset again as she watched Yukie walk into the house.

"You didn't say about Yukie being your sister," said Naomi.

"You know her?"

"Yeah," I said, "we met her earlier this week."

"But we didn't become her friends till after she was dumped by that guy how held a grudge aganist Kaede."

Naomi helped Shiori down from the truck, "thanks again for the ride," she said, "see you later."

She walked over to her house, once again waving slowly to us.

Kaede and Primula were already at the house, along with Max and Monty.

"My gosh, it's been a while since I last saw you two," I chuckled.

"Well you know us," said Max.

"We've been really busy looking after Kelsey, but tonight's okay, our parents are looking after her," said Monty, "although I do more work around the house than Max does."

"What? No you don't, I do all the work!"

Once again, that started another argument between the two boys and they started fighting again.

"Sorry we're late," said Naomi, "we were helping Shiori home."

"Who's Shiori?" asked Max, Monty and Primula in unison (the boys stopped fighting when they heard Naomi say that name).

"She's Yukie's little sister," I answered.

"Little sister?" asked Kaede, "that's odd, Yukie never mentioned having a little sister."

At that moment the phone rang, I picked it up, it was Yukie.

"So you are living with Kaede," she giggled, then she spoke seriously to me, "Shiori is my little sister, I don't tell anyone because I don't want them to worry, but after I saw you and Naomi bring her home, I felt that it would be a good idea to tell you everything about her."

So for the next five minutes, she told me everything about Shiori and all she had gone through as a kid, "I promised to help her anyway I could, but there's nothing I can do."

"But there is something you can do, spend some time with your sister, sometimes being with your loved ones is the best thing you can do."

"Yeah I guess you're right...Matthew, did you know that Shiori's birthday is this upcoming Saturday?"

"No I didn't know that and neither did Naomi."

"She'll be going in for an operation on her birthday..." Yukie couldn't say anymore she had burst into tears, "we nearly lost her twice during those operations, I can't lose my only sister...I'm sorry for crying."

"No it's okay."

After we were done talking, I went upstairs to my room and fell back onto my bed, with the lights off.

I was still in my room a couple of hours later, when I heard someone knock on the door, "can I come in Matthew?"

"Sure Kaede, you can come in!"

She opened the door and was surprised to find the room completely dark, "why are you sitting in the dark? Do you mind if I turn on the lights?"

"I do mind actually."

"Why?"

"Cause if the light hits my skin, I'm going to turn to dust."  
"When did you become a vampire?" she giggled, I chuckled to her joke, "can I ask you, what was that phone call about?"

"It was Yukie, she told me everything about Shiori, she's going in for an operation this Saturday, on the same day as her birthday."

"What's wrong with Shiori?"

There came another knock from my door, it was Naomi this time, followed by Primula.

"Shiori has got fragile bones in her legs, her bones can break at any time," she said, "still I wish there was something we could do for her."

"You know Naomi, there is something we can do."

"What?" asked Primula and Naomi in unison.

I explained my idea that we should a birthday party for Shiori tomorrow, everyone agreed to the idea.

"I can ask Asa if we can have the party at Flora," suggested Kaede.

"And I can invite everyone we know," said Naomi.

"Those sound like good ideas, plus we'll each get her something special...the only problem is, I don't know what she likes besides drawing."

"Well she told me that she has a soft spot for sweets."

"Really?" I asked sounding surprised.

"Yep, in fact at lunchtime, I often see her eating ice cream," then she added, "she told me that she can't handle spicy foods."

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"Nope, in fact it's a good idea not to mention that word in front of her, or show her any foods that have a little spice in them."

For the next ten minutes, we continued to talk about what to plan for the party, then Kaede asked, "do you think Yukie will come?"

"I'll be sure to ask her tomorrow," I said.

The next day after Tech Corner was done, I hurried off to Kaede's school. Yukie was just leaving, when she spotted me.

"We're hosting a special birthday party for Shiori, I know it's short notice..."

"I'm not going."

"And why not? She's your sister after all!"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yukie, listen to me for a bit, will you? I know you can't go threw the pain right now, believe me I've been there before."

"When?"

"When I was younger, when a good friend of mine was injuried in an accident and I did the same thing you're doing, pretending like I never met that person, but my friends made me see the error of my ways."

"What happened to your friend?"

"She got better after a while and was allowed back at school. Look Yukie, all I'm saying is that you shouldn't abondon your little sister, she needs your support now more than ever!"

Yukie didn't say anything, I could see her shoulders twitch.

"Oh, what's so funny? I would expect the knuckleheads would laugh at that, but not you!"

"I'm not laughing," Yukie turned around, revealing a tear soaked face, "I'm crying! I don't want to lose my little sister. She's my best friend, I can't..."

"It's okay Yukie, I understand, but that's why we want you to come to the party, so you and Shiori can spend some time together, as sisters should."

"I've got something to do at home right now, but I'll join you guys there as soon as I can."

Naomi was waiting outside of her school, along with Shiori, both of them were looking excited.

"Is okay to feel a little nervous before your own party?" she asked.

"There's no need to feel nervous," I smiled, "trust me, you're going to have a great time."

Before long, we had arrived at Flora...oh boy, the inside of the cafe looked grand, with decorations hanging all over the place and above one table was a banner, which read 'Happy Birthday.'

"Hope you have a happy birthday Shiori," we all said together.

"Thank you so much," she giggled.

Then came the presents, Lisa got her jelly beans, Kaede made some cookies, Naomi brought strawberry jam, Primula gave her some cupcakes...well let's just say everyone gave her sweets, except me.

"I stopped by the arts and supplies store and got you this," I handed her the gift, she opened it up...

"Oh wow!" she gasped, "it's a new sketch pad! Thank you Matthew and thank you everyone!"

"Looks like you got mostly sweet things," said Michael.

"Well that's what she likes," giggled Naomi, "during lunchtime, she would eat only ice cream."

"Is that true?"

"Yes," giggled Shiori, we couldn't help but laugh.

Of course, the laughter wasn't going to last that long, as we saw Yukie come in and sit down close to Shiori. It was getting a little too quiet as both girls looked so sad, this was starting to upset everyone else.

"What's going on around here?" asked Michael.

"I'll explain later, in the meantime, do you think you can liven things up in here?"

Lisa gasped in horror, "oh no, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking..."

"That's right!"

"But Matthew, you guys told me not to do that dance again after the last time I did it, remember?"

"Yes, but I think now would a good time for your special dance, just for this one time!"

"Alright, give me a minute and I'll be ready to make everyone laugh!"

Michael disappeared into the backroom, Lisa groaned loudly, "you know why we asked him not to do that stupid dance!"

"Yes, but I think it would be a good thing for right now, I mean everybody deserves a good laugh."

Michael came back out a second later, he was wearing a weird looking disco suit all in white and white shoes to match.

"Alright now, let's get this party started, time to have some fun!"

"Oh no!" groaned Lisa.

"What's he going to do Matthew?" asked Asa.

"Oh you'll find out, this will be good."

"Alright, which one of you ladies would like to dance with me?" Nobody volunteered, Lisa groaned and tried to slip out.

"Hey Lisa, where do you think you're going?" I called out to her, "why don't you dance with Michael? You know the dance better than all of us!"

"Oh I love to, but..."

"That's great," said Michael, "just like last time, come on Lis!"

"You're going to get twenty slaps later Matthew!"

I simply ignored that, "what's this dance about, Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Oh you'll see."

Some crazy disco music started up and the two of them started dancing, but in the craziest of ways to dance, I couldn't tell if Lisa was trying to make Michael look foolish or was Michael just trying to get Lisa to have some fun, either way it sure was making everyone laugh.

Some of them were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out.

"What kind of dance is that?" asked Rin, still laughing.

"That's Michael's special disco dance, he made it up years ago!"

I'm sorry to say that the only two who weren't laughing were Yukie and Shiori, although they found hard at times to stop themselves from laughing.

That dance only lasted for a grand total of seven minutes, then it went on again. The laughter was so loud in there, that Damon was called in to find out what was going on and when he saw the whole thing, he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"That had to be embarrasing," giggled Naomi after the party.

"How can you say that?" I asked, "you were laughing the hardest in there."

"I will get you back for that joke Matthew," said Lisa.

"Oh well, this was worth the slaps anyday, just consider us even now."

Again, everyone giggled and chuckled over the joke, even Lisa was able to see the funny side of it all, "still I'm surprised that you were able to remember that dance Michael."

"Well I had practised it a little..."

"Oh no, you didn't perform it again before you came here, did you?" asked Lisa.

"I think you know my answer Lis."

"You have!"

Again, that started up the laughter, then Naomi asked, "did you enjoy your birthday party, Shiori?"

"I did," she smiled, then she looked over to Yukie.

"So did I," she said, then she looked over to Shiori, "I have a gift to give to you."

She handed Shiori, her gift...it was a set of pencils and pencil crayons, "you said you always wanted to draw using pencil crayons, isn't that right? Little sister?"

Everyone (except Shiori, Naomi, Primula, Kaede and myself) gasped, "she's your sister?"

"She is, Shiori is my little sister, she's the best darn little sister I could ever ask for."

Shiori was so speechless at that moment, she walked slowly towards her sister than she wrapped her arms around Yukie and she did the same.

"Thank you big sister, I love you."

"And I love you too little sister."

"That's so sweet," smiled Kaede.

"It is indeed...Shiori," she looked over to all of us, "we all wish you good luck in your operation tomorrow, okay?"

"Thank you," she smiled.

"Come on sis," said Yukie, "let's go home."

"Okay...when we get home, do you mind if I show you some of my drawings?"

"Sure."

We watched as the two sisters walked off for their home, then we all set off for our homes.


	48. Chapter 48 Chatroom

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Chatroom**_

Naomi had just woken up on this sunny Saturday morning, she said her good morning to Kaede, then to Primula, and then to me.

"There's something different about you this morning, little sis," I said.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that I've never seen you without your pony tails before."

"My pony tails? Oh shoot, I forgot to put in my head bands."

She went back into her room to put them in her hair, "maybe you should try wearing ribbons instead of your head bands."

"No way, I've always had these holding up my pony tails, ever since I was a little girl."

"Let me guess, it was your grandmother that gave them to you?"

"That's right! She gave me these handbands at least six months before she gave me that bear. So you see why I like wearing these instead of ribbons."

"Yeah, I can see that."

I headed off downstairs to join Kaede, but first things first, I had to clear the sidewalk of snow again, as more of it came down the night before.

"At least we didn't have a blizzard last night," I muttered to myself.

I grabbed the shovel and went outside, right around at the time Naomi was just coming downstairs. When she walked into the kitchen, Kaede was already making breakfast, but she was being unusually quiet.

"Are you okay Kaede?"

"I'm okay Naomi," she said, showing her smile, "I'm just thinking on what to make for lunch."

Naomi giggled quietly, "you love doing this stuff all the time, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I've always enjoyed cooking."

After about ten minutes, I was done clearing the snow away, "boy oh boy, there sure was alot of snow out there, almost as much as that blizzard."

I sat down at my spot at the table, Naomi was already sitting down in her spot next to me.

Primula then came into the room, this time there was something a little different about her, "big sis," said Naomi, "why are you wearing ribbons?"

"I just wanted to see what it would be like to wear ribbons instead of head bands," she answered, "do you like them?"

"They're okay," said Naomi.

"I think they look great, what do you think Matthew?"

"They make you look super cute," Primula blushed the very second I said that.

She walked over to the table and sat down at her spot, just as Kaede brought our breakfast over.

"Oh and before I forget, I'm going to busy helping Michael today," I said, "he needs some help with the drywalls for his basement, so I probably won't be back until around lunchtime."

"Can I help too?" asked Primula.

"Well sure, if you want to, unless Kaede needs your help today."

"I'm okay," she said, "Naomi and I can handle the housework alone, besides there isn't a lot to do around here today."

"So who else is going to help?" asked Naomi.

"Besides Michael, myself and Primula, I know Lisa is going to be there, and Al will be there as well."

"With Lisa around, you might want to be careful," she giggled.

I only sighed, while Naomi, Primula and Kaede giggled to that joke.

After helping to clean up, Primula and I got ready to go, "alright, we should be back before noon," I said.

"Okay," smiled Kaede, "be careful okay?"

"We will," said Primula.

We then headed off over to my truck, and went on our way to Michael's house. After we were out of sight, Naomi and Kaede did some of the housework that needed to be done.

Kaede was right, there wasn't that much to do around the house today. They were soon done after a half hour.

"Thank you for helping me today, Naomi," smiled Kaede.

"Your welcome," she said, "say Kaede, I was just wondering something...I often hear you say that Matthew saved your life, how did he do that?"

"He talked with me on the chatroom of course."

"Can you tell me how he did it?"

"Sure Naomi..."

A couple years back, as everybody knows, Rin picked Asa to be his girlfriend and he moved out to live in an apartment. Even though Kaede had excepted the fact that Rin wasn't hers and he wasn't going to be living with her anymore, she was still depressed.

Just one week after Rin moved out, the two girls were just coming home from school, Primula could see that Kaede was still feeling miserable.

"Are you okay Kaede?" she asked.

Kaede didn't answer for a while, then finally, "no, no I'm not!" she cried.

Kaede ran up the stairs for her room, Primula called out to her, but Kaede didn't stop running until she was back in her room. She buried her face into her pillow and started to cry again.

After another five minutes of crying, she looked over to her nightstand and saw her laptop.

She brought over to her bed, turned it on and logged onto the chatroom, sure enough on that very night, I was online.

"Hey Kaede, is everything okay over there? I've haven't heard anything from you for the last couple of weeks."

It was true that Kaede hadn't been online for two weeks.

"Everything's not okay over here?" she typed while crying, "Rin picked Asa to be his girlfriend."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that Kaede, I know how much you liked him."

"That's not all..." she tried hard to force back her tears, "he moved out to live in an apartment."

"HE MOVED OUT!" my message showed how surprised I was, "why would he move out?"

"He said it was because I had devoted too much of my life to him...I think he hates me."

"That's not true, I think Rin just wanted to show you that you can so much with your life without always looking out for him, but I can understand that the pain you're going threw."

For a while, Kaede didn't type anything, then she typed, "can you please stay online tonight? I just feel so lonely right now."

"Sure Kaede, I'll stay online tonight."

For the rest of that night, Kaede and I talked and talked, during that time, she told me everything that happened before, boy was I ever surrpised by it all.

After that night, Kaede would lock herself in her bedroom, turn on her laptop and log onto the chatroom, she kept on saying that she was still feeling lonely and miserable.

I often told her some of the interesting things that happened to me during the day (during that time I was in college), either that or tell her some interesting stories from my high school years.

"Here's something that might make you laugh, would you like to hear about it Kaede?"

"Sure," she replied back.

"Well, I was working in a hospitality class during the first semester of grade 12, I was helping out in the kitchen. Anyways, I was asked to bring some pies out to the resturant area...I had no idea that one of those guys had a sneaky plan to get me. They hid behind the doorway, then as I was coming out, he threw the pie...right into my face."

Unknown to me, Kaede smiled a little and started to giggle, "what flavor was it?" she asked.

"Banana cream, I love banana cream!" I replied back.

Kaede couldn't help herself, she laughed so hard that she was crying.

"Did I make you laugh?"

"Yes, you did make me laugh Matthew."

"But I haven't told you the best part, that afterwords I got him back with another banana cream pie, he said it was 'delicous'!"

Again Kaede started laughing.

I continued to do that, day after day, night after night, telling Kaede of some of my misadventures (mostly the funny ones) and each night, she would laugh so hard that she would go threw a whole box of tissues just from crying.

I wasn't the only one trying to help, Primula helped as well by hanging out with Kaede during the day, and helping her with the housework and getting the grogeries

Then at the end of the day, Kaede would tell me about her day.

"I think Rimu and I brought home too many grogeries, by at least fifteen bags."

"Fifteen? That is a lot, but I remember once I was carrying seventeen bags and some grogeries in my backpack."

"Weren't they heavy?"

"Oh yeah, they were heavy, thankfully I didn't have to walk very far from the little store on the corner."

Then I added, "sounds like you really have a good friend in Primula, say isn't she the girl who's living with you?"

"She is and you are right, she is a good friend, and so are you."

She couldn't see it, but I did type that I was blushing the very moment, Kaede said that.

As time went on, Kaede's sadness disappeared, with everyday that passed, her friends would see her with that wonderful smile on her face.

Even Rin was happy to see her feeling better, although deep down, Kaede still felt a little sad.

"I do miss having Rin around here," Kaede was telling me, "but when I'm talking with my friends, I feel so much better, especially when I talk to you. Thank you so much for helping me, Matthew."

"I'm just glad I could help you Kaede," I replied back, "you know I'll always help in any way I can."

Then came August, close to the end of the month (I think you know what happened to me during that time), Kaede was indeed feeling much better.

"Are you going to talk to your friend again?" asked Primula.

"I am," smiled Kaede, "Rimu, I want to say thank you, for helping me through those tough times."

"Your welcome Kaede."

Kaede walked over to Primula and gave her a small hug, "we started off as friends, and now we're sisters."

Primula was happy to hear something like that come from Kaede.

Primula went back into the kitchen to get started on dinner, while Kaede went upstairs to talk to me over the chatroom, only I wasn't online...just yet.

When I did get online, I told her everything that had happened that day, she felt sorry for me as she read that.

She then had an idea, she picked up the phone and called her father, "hey daddy, it's me, I was wondering, could I invite a friend to stay with us?"

She then told him everything as she asked me the question.

"Sure sweetie," he said, "your friend can come to live with us."

"Oh thank you so much," she said happily.

At that point was when my question came back, "are you sure?"

"I'm sure," she replied and gave me directions to find her house.

Of course, (as you all know) I took the offer and told Kaede I would be there as soon as I could.

At last, on the day I was due to come, Kaede was working hard in the kitchen, making sure that everything was all neat and tidy.

"Are you excited Kaede?" asked Primula.

"I am," she said happily.

"Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Can you make sure that the empty bedroom is all clean?"

"Sure Kaede."

Primula ran out of the kitchen and headed off up the stairs, she was almost done when the doorbell rang.

Kaede felt nervous as she walked over to the door, "here goes," she said to herself. Then she opened the door and there was, of course...me!

By the time Kaede had finished telling the story, Naomi's eyes were full of tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Kaede.

"That's one of the saddiest stories I've ever heard, I never imagined that you went through all that pain. I'm just happy to know that Matthew was there to help you..."

She continued to cry as more tears came out...then she felt someone giving her a hug.

"It's okay little sis," it was me, Primula and I had gotten in at least five minutes ago.

"You are an amazing person Matthew, helping Kaede like that, even though you lived so far away from her."

"You don't know how many times I have heard that," I said quietly.

Naomi stopped crying after a while, and showed off a smiling face, "I have to ask, do you two still use the chatroom?"

"Nope," Kaede and I answered in unison.

"Why not?"

"Well we both live under the same roof Naomi," said Kaede.

"But don't you guys talk to anyone else on the chatroom?"

"Nope, we only ever talked with each other on the chatroom," I answered.

After a while, we all sat down to lunch, "so are you guys done with the drywalling at Michael's house?" asked Naomi.

"Yep, we're done."

"Michael has a big basement," said Primula.

"No kidding, I've never seen a huge basement like that one before."

"Didn't he say that he going to be putting in hardwood floors for the basement?"

"Yeah I heard him say that, but he's not going to do the floor until...probably next weekend."

After lunch, we all went out to the megamall for a while, just to have a small little walk (or a big walk in our case), then we ate out tonight, and I was buying of course.

"I wonder how Shiori is doing," said Naomi.

"I'm sure she's okay," said Kaede, "Yukie said she would call as soon as the operation was over."

No sooner had we gotten in, then we heard the phone ring, I was the one who answered it.

"Hello Yukie, so how's Shiori doing? Oh hold on, I'm going to put this on speaker, everyone wants to hear," it only took me a second to switch to speaker phone, "go ahead."

"The operation was a big success," she said, "although she is going to be out of school for a week."

"I can get her homework for her," said Naomi.

"Thanks Naomi."

"Can we talk to her?" asked Primula.

"Ah, not right now, she's sleeping right now."

"Okay, but when she wakes up, can you tell her that we said 'get better soon'?"

"Sure Matthew, I'll tell her as soon as she gets up. Well I better get going, I'll talk to you guys later, okay?"

"Okay," we all said together.

We all went into the living room and watched some 'Corner Gas' for a while. Naomi was the first to go to bed, then Primula went upstairs with Bridget closely behind her.

After a while, Kaede went upstairs and went into our rooms.

After I had changed, I went on the Sodor Island Forums and talked to my friends all about the day's events and the story Kaede told Naomi.

"I remember you told us that Kaede was depressed after Rin moved out," said jamesfan's message, "poor girl, I'm glad that you helped her out, even though you were so far away."

"Well you know me guys, I always like to help a friend, no matter what."

"Oh we know," said Warrior's message, "we also know that half the time, you usually end up in trouble like when you helped Nerine."

"Or how about when you helped Lisa?" added danparker's message.

"Okay I will admit that I do get into a bit of trouble every now and then, but hey, that's okay and besides, it's not like I go out fighting those 'knuckleheads' all the time."

"That is true," said Sierracat27's message.

"Still I have to ask," said Metamorphical's message, "how is Shiori doing?"

"Her operation was a huge success, according to what Yukie told us a short while ago. Although Shiori is going to be in the hospital for a week, Naomi has promised to get her homework for her."

"That was nice of her," said Warrior's message.

"So how was her party?" asked Anime Boy's message, "you didn't talk about what happened last night."

"Well it was a good party, especially when Michael did his 'crazy dance'."

"Oh no, you don't mean the dance that you, Lisa and those knuckleheads told him not to do many years ago, do you?"

"Yep, it was that dance, but I felt that if there was ever a time for a good laugh, then that was the right time."

"So who got the honors of dancing with him?" asked jamesfan's message.

"Lisa got the grand honors, although she wasn't overall happy that I suggested she should dance with Michael."

"Oh boy Matthew," said Warrior's message, "you do know you're going to get at least twenty slaps from Lisa."

"Ah, it'll be worth it, although by now, this makes us even again."

"When was the last time that he did that 'crazy dance' as you call it?" asked danparker's message.

"Back in the fifth grade," I replied back, "as I recall during that time, I suggested that Lisa should dance with him too."

The many messages that came back showed that everyone was indeed laughing.

After the chat session, I posted some more new chapters of the Thomas/Mew Mew book, then I logged off and shut down my computer.

Kaede was waiting just outside my room as I opened the door. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same thing.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight Kaede?" I asked.

"I love to," she smiled.

She went back into her room and got one of her pillows, then she came back into my room and placed it next to mine.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes," she smiled happily, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, she giggled once again.

"I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Kaede."

Then we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep (face to face again) and with our hands holding onto each other.


	49. Chapter 49 Alexender

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Alexender**_

We spent all day Sunday, hanging out at Lisa's house, she even made a special dinner for us.

"Thank you so much for inviting us over Lisa," smiled Kaede.

"Oh it's my pleasure, after all, you guys have let me eat at your house all the time, so I figure it's about time that I invite you over here."

"Plus you wanted to slap me on the back again," I groaned.

"I told you I get you back for making me dance with Michael, didn't I Matthew?"

Kaede, Primula and Naomi all giggled quietly, of course Lisa gave me the twenty slaps the moment we came in.

"Anyways, dinner should be ready soon," said Lisa.

"That's good," said another voice from behind me (I jumped in shock).

"Nicole?" I groaned, "first Primula, then Naomi now you! Why is it everyone likes to sneak up behind me?"

"Sorry Matthew," she said.

"That's alright, just don't do it again."

Before long, dinner was ready, Lisa did a great job cooking it. Afterwords, Naomi and I offered to help clean up.

After the clean up job, we all went into her living room and talked for a while.

"You've got a lot of CDs Lisa," said Kaede.

"No kidding," giggled Naomi, "you've got more than Matthew."

"That's only half of my CD collection, I still have lots of stuff in the boxes that I haven't unpacked. Come to think of it, the last of the boxes came just two days ago."

"Don't you feel lonely living here by yourself?" asked Kaede.

"Sometimes yes, but I don't feel like that for too long, especially when I run into you guys."

"Everybody needs somebody sometimes," said Primula.

"Personally I don't like being alone," said Naomi, "I never liked that feeling when I was living in those shelters on the beach, but now that I'm living with you guys, I don't feel that anymore."

"That's what I say all the time," I chuckled, "right Kaede?"

"That's right Matthew."

"Well I think we can all agree that we don't want to be alone all the time," said Nicole.

We all agreed with her on that.

After a couple of hours, it was time to go, "thanks again for inviting us today Lisa," smiled Kaede.

"Your welcome," she smiled.

"Well I'll see you at work tomorrow Lisa," I said.

As we walked up the pathway, Nicole looked me kinda confused, "you and Lisa work in the same lot?"

"Of course, didn't she tell you before?"

"No, I never knew anything about that."

"I thought for sure, she would have said something when you guys came over to our place for a visit."

We gave Nicole a lift back to her hotel, then we all set off for home.

The next morning, as I got onto the set, I noticed someone yelling at Al.

"Look buster, you do as I tell you to, got it?"

"Got it," groaned Al.

"What's going on here?" I asked.

"Oh you have to be kidding me, he hired you? My gosh, what is he thinking?"

"And who would you be?"

"I am Alexender Quinten, the son of your boss. I'm surprised that he would hire such an stupid person like you."

"Well your father had a good reason, he knows that I do my job properly."

Alexender said nothing more as he walked off the set.

"You might want to be careful around Alexender," advised Al, "he has a quick temper and he can take it out on anyone. I remember all the trouble he caused last year during the construction of the set."

"What did he do?"

"He nearly destoryed the entire set, because of that, Mr. Quinten sent him away for a while, I'm sad to say that he hasn't changed a bit."

"Don't worry Al," said Mr. Quinten as he was coming out on the set, "I've already told him to be on his best behaviour, if he doesn't, I'm going to send him away again."

"Has he always been like that?" I asked.

"He has, even back to when he was a kid, he used to bully all the students in the school yard and more often than enough, I would be called in by his principle because he would always get into serious fights."

"I was one of those many students," groaned Al, "he tried many times to beat me up many times in the school yard, then again last year."

"To put it simply, you have a bully problem, am I right?" Al didn't answer that, but I knew his answer, "when you don't answer, then that means it is a bully problem, believe me I've been there before."

"You have? What did you do?"

"Well that depended on the situation, if they wanted a fight, then they always got one."

"Threw words?" asked Mr. Quinten.

"There's that, but there was also the actual fighting. There was this one bully back in my old elementary school who was always eager for a fight, now take a wild guess who he always picked on."

"You?" asked Al and Mr. Quinten in unison.

"Correct, it was me and always me. Then finally one day, I had enough...he asked for a fight and he got one, I beat him up so badly that he was sent to the hospital after that."

Both Mr. Quinten and Al went silent for a while.

"Well that's all in the past, nowadays I deal with bullies with words...well except in several cases like when those knuckleheads show up."

I then went into the backroom to get the stuff we needed for today's show, while the two men were left speechless for about two minutes.

When I got home, I told everything to Kaede, Primula and Naomi. They weren't alone tonight as Yukie, Max and Monty were visiting too.

"Did you really beat that person up so badly when you were in elementary school?" asked Max.

I nodded my head slowly, "remind me never to get on your bad side," said Monty.

"You two can relax, that was years ago, I would never do that today, unless I had no choice."

"Still that Alexender does sound like a regular bully to me," said Yukie, "you might want to keep an eye on him Matthew."

"Oh I don't think we have to worry that much about him, he was given a warning from his father after all, plus he knows what will happen if he's caught causing trouble."

"What will happen to him?" asked Primula.

"He's going to get sent away again."

Naomi just looked over to me with that look in her eyes again, "don't tell me, your famous sixth sense is telling you that Alexender is going to cause alot of trouble before he's caught by his father, am I right?"

"Yes and he's going to cause damage to the set of Tech Corner."

"Does she really have sixth sense?" Yukie asked Kaede.

"She does," then she told Yukie about some of the events that Naomi knew was going to happen.

"Once a bully, always a bully," said Max, "we should know, we've dealt with bullies before, right Monty?"

"Oh yeah, when we were younger, we had this one bully who would try to take our lunches, we sure gave him a scare when he found out that we were twins."

"Not all bullies stay the same," said Primula, "they can change their ways."

"That is true," said Yukie, "I mean, I used to bully Kaede until I lost to her in that cooking contest."

"Sadly your former boyfriend sure didn't change his ways," I said, "and I think the same could be said about those knuckleheads."

"Or my parents," said Naomi, "and let's not forget Ms. Clarks."

"I can't forget that, just don't forget that she was my teacher when I was in grade seven."

"It was because of her that you moved to another school, right Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yep, that's right."

"Of course if Sia deals with a bully, she would just knock them all down with a line of chairs," giggled Naomi.

"That's a little brutal isn't it?" asked Yukie.

We didn't answer her - for a while, "that's not brutal compared to Nerine's powers," said Max, "from what I heard, she nearly once blew the school apart after some boys were teasing Rin."

"Well I heard that both Sia and Nerine knocked the snot out of three boys, first Sia used the chairs, then Nerine with her powers."

"Kaede, didn't you tell me once before that you saw all that happen?"

"Yes, I saw that - they were just trying to protect Rin."

Again Max, Monty and Naomi looked confused, but they felt best not to ask.

"Well don't worry, should Alexender cause any trouble, I'll be sure to report him to his father."

The very next day, I came in to work, only to find out that Al had a black eye on the left side and a few bruises on his right arm.

"Al, what happened to you?"

"Oh, it was just a minor accident at home, it's nothing really."

"Stop lying Al," he looked at me kinda confused, "I can tell that you are lying, believe me when I say this, I've done that before whenever I had bullying problems. Now why don't you tell me the truth...it was Alexender wasn't it?"

Al looked around, then he looked back to me, "yes it was Alexender, he gave me the black eye yesterday and the bruises were from this morning."

"Didn't you report him to Mr. Quinten?"

"I can't," he groaned, "trust me, he's always watching - he'll go after you if you try to tell his father, he's a fast runner. It's better if you let him do what he wants."

"Which would mean the destruction of the whole set right? Darn it Al, I'm not going to let that guy do that!"

It was then I noticed that Al's T-Shirt had several rips (he was trying to hide it under a sweater).

"Don't tell me, he did that right?"

"Yes."

"Okay that's it, it's about time that I taught that foolish boy a lesson, Matthew Gagnon style!"

"You're not going to be beat him up are you?"

"No, I'm just going to have a little serious chat with him, besides I only fight when I don't have a choice, I told you that yesterday, remember?"

Sure enough, when I got out on the set, there was Alexender and he was yelling at the camera crews.

"Make sure that those cameras are pointing at me and only me!" he snapped.

I then decided to simply ignore him and pretend like he wasn't here at all.

"Okay boys, remember we've got a big demostration today, so make sure that those cameras are pointing at the stage."

"Got it Matthew."

"No on me!" snapped Alexender.

"So what do you guys think? Do you think today's demostration is going to be the best yet?"

"Oh I don't know Matthew," said one of the cameramen, "I thought the demostration you did on the music speakers was pretty cool."

"I personally liked the one demostration when David, Hiro and Katsu came and showed us the proper way to handle electrictial cords," said another.

Alexender was getting mad for sure, "pay attention to me!" he snapped loudly.

"Oh hello there Alex, I didn't see you come in."

"It's Alexender you idoit, and I've been here the whole time!"

"Really? Cause, I didn't know that there was anyone else on the set, other than Al and the cameramen."

"Well next time, pay attention to me!"

"Yeah, I don't think we're going to be doing that."

"Why not?"

"Because we have to focus on the show, which is due to come on in ten minutes, now if you don't mind getting off the stage. Al, can you bring that motorcycle out?"

"Sure Matthew!"

"You listen to me, I'm your boss' son, you should be paying attention to me as everyone else should be!"

"Nope, I don't think so, now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"You get back here!" he snapped.

I simply ignored him as I walked to the counter. Al brought out a Harley Davidson motorcycle onto the set, painted in bright red.

"How do you do it Matthew?" asked Al, "how do you keep coming with these ideas for the show?"

"I don't know, these ideas just keep popping into my head."

Alexender was really mad, he stormed off the set without another word.

"I don't think you'll need to worry about Alexender now," I said to Al. Boy was I ever going to proven wrong...

Soon we were ready to do our demostration, we were doing some explaining on how the motorcycle worked.

"Now, here's your brake lever," I said as I was pointing at it, "you want to make sure that it's working perfectly before you try driving this bike...remember safety first."

"The best way to do that is check before you head out," said Al, "if the brake is faulty, then that would be the right time to fix it up."

"As the old saying goes..."

"So long suckers!" cried another voice.

Just like that, Alexender had barged onto the set (while the show was on), he jumped onto the bike and drive it around on the set.

"Stop that Alex!" I cried.

"It's Alexender, and you can't tell me what I can and cannot do!"

"There are no brakes on that thing!" cried Al.

"No brakes?"

Sure enough, there were no brakes on the motorcycle, Alexender drove that bike wildly all around the set. He smashed the stand, then knocking over a camera (it smashed on impact) and smashed the doors that lead to our set.

Finally his bike crashed and slid close to the other camera - it stopped with inches to spare.

"Okay now, get this piece of scrap metal off me!" he cried.

"Oh we will," said a voice, it was Mr. Quinten, "then I want to have a little talk with you Alex!"

"It's..."

"Not a word!"

In a short while, we were all in Mr. Quinten's office, along with Damon Drake, he was called in when Alexender started up the bike.

"Alex, I told you to behave yourself and what do you do? You cause damage to the entire set!"

"It's not my fault, if you want to blame anyone, blame this guy," he was looking at me, "he was ignoring me and telling everyone else to do the same thing as well."

"Well considering the way you were acting in front of them, that should be no surprise."

"For once there was no fighting," said Damon, "that's good Matthew."

Then he placed handcuffs on Alexender, "you can't do this to me, do you know who I am?"

"Yes I know, Alex Quinten."

"ALEXENDER!"

"I sent you away to help improve your attitude," said Mr. Quinten, "but it seems to me that you never learn your lesson, I'm sorry son."

"No stop! I'm not bad! I just want attention."

"You're a bully," I simply said as Damon took him away.

"Now, what are we going to do about the damaged set?" asked Mr. Quinten.

"Sir," said Al, "maybe we could show how to repair a television set to the audience, and to everyone who watches the show."

"I like that idea," I said, "what do you think sir?"

"I think it's a great idea, then it's settled."

When we were back on the air, we started to show everyone how to repair a damaged television set starting with the stand, and then the doors (sadly we had to recycle the camera).

When I got home that night, Kaede, Primula and Naomi all came running up to me.

"Let me guess, you saw what happened right?"

"No," said Naomi, "but Shiori did, she was watching your show earlier today, she told me that some crazy boy came onto the set and drove that Motorcycle around."

"Yeah that was Alexender."

"I heard about it from Lisa, are you okay Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, I'm alright and so is everyone else, although somehow, I don't think Alexender will like where he's going."

"Let me guess, he's going to jail right?" asked Naomi.

"Yep, and yes your sixth sense was right again."

"I'm glad you didn't get hurt today," said Kaede.

"I only wish I could say the same for the set, no thanks to Alexender, the set was almost destroyed, but it wouldn't be the first time that he's tried that."

So then I explained about his behaviour from before.

Later that night, I was on the Sodor Island Forums talking to Warrior, Sierracat27 and Metamorphical. I was telling them all about Alexender.

"His attitude sounds similar to those four knuckleheads," said Warrior's message.

"And like those knuckleheads, he's now going to jail," said Sierracat27's message.

"Yeah, but as I was saying to Kaede, Primula and Naomi before, I'm sure he's not happy to be going to jail."

"Can I ask? Where was Alexender sent to before?" asked Metamorphical's message.

"Ah...you know I don't know, I didn't ask Mr. Quinten about that."

"I don't know what is about you Matthew, but trouble is always calling out to you almost every day."

"Better make that every few days."

"I just hope Alexender doesn't try to escape from jail like Naomi's parents and those knuckleheads have tried before," said Sierracat27's message.

"Well if he does, he'll get caught, like the knuckleheads have...several times already."

"Which brings up an interesting question, how many times have those knuckleheads escaped from jail?" asked Metamorphical's message.

"I think it's at least three times already, although I don't think they'll be pulling off any more escapes for a while, especially not since Nerine gave them a lesson...the hard way."

After the chat session, I read some more episode adaptations, then logged off and shut down my computer.

I went out to the hallway where Kaede was waiting for me. She wrapped her arms around me and I did the same.

"Matthew, can I ask you for a small favour? Do you mind stopping by the grogery store after work tomorrow and picking up some grogeries?"

"Sure Kaede, I can do that."

"Thank you," she smiled, "well I better get off to bed, I'll see in the morning."

"I'll see in the morning," I said, winking at her.

She giggled happily as she walked back into her room. I walked into my room, turned off the lights and crawled into bed, then I closed my eyes and went to sleep, dreaming of...Kaede.


	50. Chapter 50 Payback

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Payback**_

"I can feel trouble coming our way today, I can feel it."

"What was that Naomi?" asked Kaede.

Naomi looked back up to see all three of us starring at her with confused looks, "oh I'm sorry, I guess I was just thinking out loud again."

We were at the kitchen table enjoying breakfast, but somehow we could see that something was bothering Naomi.

"Just a quick question big bro - did your old grade seven teacher try to get back at you?"

"No she didn't, why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"Are you feeling okay little sis?" asked Primula.

"Oh sure I'm fine."

"Something is bugging you little sis," I said, "and if there is something going on, you can always tell us."

"Yeah I know that, but it's like I said I'm okay."

"It's your sixth sense again, isn't it?" asked Kaede.

Naomi looked over to her surprised, "yes it is," she admitted at last, "my sixth sense is telling me this time that two rivals of ours will return to get some payback."

"Only two huh?"

"That's right big bro."

"I'm guessing that the first one would be Ms. Clarks, now who else do we know that holds a huge grudge aganist us and isn't in jail?"

"Jun Takeda," said Kaede, "he does have a huge grudge aganist me."

"I think he has a grudge aganist all of us," said Primula, "especially what happened after the cooking contest."

"Oh yeah, that's true," I said.

"Then we should really be careful," said Naomi, "they want some payback, especially Ms. Clarks. It was thanks to big bro and I that she was fired from her job."

"Somehow she was going to lose that job of hers anyways, same with Jun. Now listen to me little sis, there's nothing to worry about."

"I sure hope that you are right."

Kaede was starting to look nervous herself, she remembered when Primula told us that Connor and Jeff were in the city and a couple of hours later, we were surronded by all four knuckleheads.

To be honest, I was also feeling a little nervous myself.

We decided to leave a little earlier than normal, I was going to drive Naomi to her school first, then take Kaede and Primula to their school.

As we got closer to Naomi's school, we heard some loud popping sounds - it was my tires, they had been blown out.

"Hang on!" I shouted.

Everyone held on to the handles, as I pulled the truck over.

"What happened?" asked Naomi.

"Something blew out the tires," I groaned.

Just as we were getting out, we heard some evil laughing - we gasped to see it was Ms. Clarks and Jun Takeda.

"It's thanks to you Fuyou that I lost my place as conceil president, now you and your boyfriend will pay!" snapped Jun.

"I've also got a score to settle with you Gagnon," said Ms. Clarks, "you and your stupid sister Naomi!"

"What are we going to do?" asked Kaede nervously.

"We'll think of something," I groaned.

We backed up slowly, till we had our backs to the wall. Both Jun and Ms. Clarks had long chains in their hands, then they started swinging them just above their heads.

"Should we try to run?" asked Naomi.

"Not really a good idea little sis," I said.

"Then why don't you fight them?" asked Primula.

"I can't, I promised that I wouldn't unless I had no choice."

"Well I would say that you don't have a choice this time," groaned Naomi, "they got our backs to the wall, and by the way they're swinging those chains, they want to hurt us with them."

"Actually this time, we do have a choice," I looked over to Primula, "you're going have to use your powers."

Primula looked worried, "I haven't use them in a long time."

"Better late than never, just try!"

"I'll try," she focused - instantly she made the chains freeze over into solid ice. They fell to the ground and smashed on impact.

"What in the world did that?" asked Jun.

"Rimu," gasped Kaede.

"Stand back, I can do this," Primula focused again, as huge bolts of lightning appeared out of nowhere, surronding her completely.  
"Big Sis!" cried Naomi.

"She'll be okay," said Kaede, "she's used that power before, it doesn't hurt her."

"It only hurts the person or people she's attacking, right?"

"That's right Matthew."

The bolts of lightning was shot right at them, it gave them both quite a shock, but they were still eager for a fight.

"You'll pay for what you did to us," they said in unison.

Then all of the sudden, a huge piece of metal went smacking into Jun, knocking him over. Then someone gave Ms. Clarks a huge pounding.

"Who did that?" Kaede and I asked in unison.

We looked to our left and noticed Sia holding another piece of metal and she had that look in her eyes again, "Kikyou!"

"She's not alone!" cried another voice, much to our relief, it was Lisa!

"We knew you would be in trouble," said Kikyou walking up towards us, "so I told Lisa where we could find you."

"And here we are!"

"It's fine by us," chuckled Jun, "that just means more of you fools to take down."

"Oh really?" asked another voice, as Jun got another punch to the face, "it's time for you to learn a lesson, dude!"

"Michael?" I gasped.

"Well when I saw Lisa race off like that, I knew something was going on, so I followed along after her."

"Thanks buddy," I said, then I looked over to Ms. Clarks, "didn't you tell me at one time that nobody would want to be my friend? Looks like you were wrong...yet again!"

"You're a loser Matthew, and you'll always be a loser, just like your stupid little sister!"

"Don't you dare say that about my little sister or anyone of my friends, you'll be sorry if you do."

"I still don't get it," said Jun, "why someone like you would want to be with that stupid girl!"

"You know why I want to be with her, now get this through your thick head - SHE'S NOT STUPID!"

Kaede smiled happily and so did Naomi.

"Oh and before we forget," said Kikyou, "we brought along another friend with us, I don't think you guys have been introduced..."

"To officer Damon Drake," said Lisa and Michael in unison.

Damon walked forward with his handcuffs, "somehow you guys are always getting yourselves into these messes. Still I'm glad to see that you're keeping your promise to Kaede, good for you Matthew."

Then he focused his attention to Ms. Clarks and Jun.

"I'd say this would be a good time to get out of here," said Ms. Clarks.

"Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me!" agreed Jun.

Just as the two started to run, they tripped over something and fell face first to the ground. Much to our surprise, it was Max and Monty.

"Did someone get the license of what just hit us?" asked Max.

Damon ran over and handcuffed both of them, "you have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used aganist you in a court of law."

We ran over to the boys, "are you okay?" asked Kaede.

"I think so," said Monty, "although I'd like to know what is going on."

"Just look behind you," said Naomi.

Both Max and Monty looked behind them and noticed Jun and Ms. Clarks, Naomi and Primula then explained what had happened.

"Don't you guys worry anymore," said Damon, "we'll take care of these two."

"Oh blast, we're going to jail aren't we?" asked Jun.

"If we are, then it's your own darn fault!" snapped Ms. Clarks.

"My fault? The plan was perfect until you ruined it!"

"Oh just shut up!"

Damon took them over to his police car, then once they were inside, he drove off to the police station.

"Amazing," I groaned, "the day's just started and we've already gotten ourselves into trouble, looks like your sixth sense was..."

"Correct, yes I know, it's becoming a common thing for you to say Big Bro."

"Ah, I hate to interupt," said Max.

"Don't you always," chuckled Monty.

Max shot him an angry look, "as I was going to say, are you going to school today Naomi?"

"Oh no, I'm going to be late!"

"Don't worry about that," said Lisa, "I'll give you a ride to school, then I'll come back to help with your tires Matthew!"

"Thanks!" I said.

"What's going on here?" Sia had regained control of her body, "Kikyou took over me again, didn't she?"

"Yep!"

"Don't worry Sia, I'll tell you everything later," said Naomi.

Naomi got into Lisa's car, then she drove off.

In about five minutes, Lisa returned to help with my tires. Max, Monty and Primula rode with Lisa, while Michael, Sia and Kaede rode with me.

We made it to Kaede's school with minutes to spare.

"I'll see you tonight, okay Matthew?"

"Right, I'll see you later tonight Kaede," I said.

Once they were inside the school, I drove off to work, sadly I arrived five minutes late.

"What happened this time Matthew?" asked Al, "let me guess, both your old grade seven teacher and that 'Jun Takeda' wanted some payback, so they blew out your tires, then got your backs to the wall, then you were safed by Max, Monty, Kikyou, Lisa, Michael and Damon."

"By the sounds of that, I'd say you were talking to Lisa again."

"Ah, I can't hide anything from you Matthew!"

"Still, trouble does seem to call my name alot, even more than it used to when I was back in Canada. When I was back there, trouble came to me once a month."

"You mean when you were back in elementary school, right?"

"That is correct Al, but then there were those high school years too, especially around the time those knuckleheads started to betray me."

"Yeah Lisa told me about that too."

"Okay now getting off topic here, how's Sana doing?"

"She's doing fine," he said with a smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

"Now getting back to what we were talking about before, I have to know, when was the last time those, ah...what do you call..."

"Knuckleheads, I call them 'knuckleheads'."

"How in the world did you know I was going to ask that question?"

"It's obvious isn't it? I've been hearing that question being asked by lots of people before. Now to answer your question, the last time those knuckleheads got out, was on the week before Valentines."

"Around the time you found out about Nerine's disappearing acts, right?"

"That's correct. I guess you might say that Nerine was going out to find answers because she didn't know where else to look."

"Okay now I'm confused by what you just said."

"Trust me when I say this, there are many confusing surprises between our three worlds."

Al decided not to ask anymore questions on the subject, so we went back to work as today's show was going to show more work on repairing a damaged television set (no thanks to Alexender).

Naomi, Primula and Kaede were already home by the time I got in.

"Damon called earlier," said Kaede, "he said that both Jun and Ms. Clarks are going to jail, he was checking over their records and..."

"Let me guess, they've caused more crimes in the past am I right?"

"Yep, now how did you guess?" asked Naomi.

"I just knew, that's all. Well hopefully we won't have to deal with them for quite a while."

"Why is it, all of our rivals end up going to jail?"

"Because they don't care what they do, and they don't care who they hurt," answered Primula.

"Sad to say, but that is true."

After dinner, Kaede and I were relaxing in the living room by ourselves, Naomi, Primula and Bridget had already gone off to bed.

"Oh boy, what a day," I said as a joke, Kaede giggled, "so how was your day at school?"

"It was okay, although alot of people were asking questions about what happened this morning."

"I got that alot at work too, well from the few people who didn't hear about it from Lisa. Still that's the second time Kikyou's helped us out and I didn't get the chance to thank her."

"I know what you mean Matthew - I was wondering if we were kids and we were facing the same problem as this morning, what do you think you would have done?"

"Well if that happened, I would be fighting back."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah, as Michael or Lisa will tell you, that's something I would have done to protect my friends."

"I remember you said that you did that before when you, Jeff, Patrick, Connor, Lisa and Ryan met."

"Yeah, well that was the way I was before...come to think of it, it's who I am today, but I don't fight as often because of that promise I made to you and I'm going to keep that promise as much as I can."

"Thank you Matthew."

Kaede then got up and got her laptop, she didn't even need to ask, I knew what she was going to ask and she knew my answer.

She turned on her laptop, then she handed it over to me and I started to type.

It was mostly a chilly morning as Rin, Kaede and I were all walking to school. As per usual Rin was walking on ahead of us, while Kaede and I walked side by side.

"It's so cold," groaned Rin.

"Yeah, you said that five minutes ago," I said back to him.

Rin just ignored me and walked on till he was out of sight.

"Are you feeling cold Kaede?" I asked.

"No, I'm okay," she said, although she wasn't.

"You're shivering Kaede," I took off my scraf and gave it to her, "it'll help keep you warm, I don't want you to catch a cold, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

We soon arrived at the school, only to find ourselves surronded by five bullies (these were the same guys that had tried to pick on Kaede before, the same that also gave me the bad nosebleed).

"Come on girly," said the leader, "give us your lunch!"

"Or else!" said the second boy.

"No," she cried, "my dad made this for me!"

"Just give it up to us!" said the third boy.

Kaede was about ready to give up, but I made sure that she didn't, "you think you're pretty tough, huh? Then try picking on me!"

"I remember you," said the fourth boy, "weren't you that boy who threw the rocks at us?"

"Yes, that would be me!"

"Somehow he managed to beat us up, even though he had a serious nosebleed," said the fifth boy.

"Does it really matter?" said the leader, "we're going to take that lunch and there's nothing the silly little girly or that foolish boy can do to stop us!"

"Don't you worry Kaede, I'll protect you."

"But then you'll get hurt!"

"I know, but I'll be okay," I looked back to her and smiled, "you are the most important person in my life and there's no way I would let anything hurt you, that's a promise I can make for now and forever."

"Matthew," she said happily.

"Then let's do this one more time," said the second boy.

"You wanted that fight, then you're seriously going to get it!" I snapped, getting ready to fight back.

Thankfully there wasn't going to be a fight, as a teacher came along. She sent all the bullies to the principle's office while she told Kaede and I to go to class.

"Thank you Matthew, for protecting me."

"Your welcome Kaede."

Kaede then gave me a small hug, then a small kiss on the right side of my face, "I love you Matthew."

I wrapped my arms around her, then I whispered into her ear, "I love you too Kaede."

Then we headed off for our classes, with our young hands holding onto each other.

After we were done writing the story, Kaede and I checked it over for errors. Then after we saved it, I posted it on the Sodor Island Forums for everyone to read.

Thirty minutes later, we both headed upstairs into our rooms. After I had finished changing, I went back onto the Sodor Island Forums to talk with my friends.

"Somehow I knew that was coming," said Anime Boy's message, "from what you told us before about Jun and Ms. Clarks, I knew they would want payback."

That's pretty much what everyone else said too.

"Although I think Ms. Clarks had an old score to settle with you Matthew," said Warrior's message.

"You are right Warrior, but if you must know, there is another reason that she hated me. When I was at the other school, she and the girl's basketball team showed up at my school, she wanted to give me a piece of her mind, needless to say she wasn't happy that I left, my guess is she wasn't through with me yet."

"So what happened?" asked Sierracat27's message.

"Well, the moment she tried that, Patrick came out of nowhere and tried to defend me. Ms. Clarks was mad, then Patrick gave her some nasty insults (if there is anything I do know about that teacher, she doesn't like to be insulted, especially with her short temper)."

"She then said someday she would get you back right?" asked jamesfan's message.

"That's right, plus she didn't like the fact that I had friends."

"Well at least you won't need to worry about her or any of your rivals again," said Metamorphical's message.

"We can hope," I replied back.

After reading some new 'Single Story and Episode Ideas', I logged off and shut down my computer. Then I did my usual hugging bit with Kaede for about two minutes.

"Well I better get off to bed, I'll see you tomorrow Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said happily, winking at her. She giggled happily as she walked back into her room.

I walked back into my room, turned off the lights, crawled into bed and went happily to sleep.


	51. Chapter 51 Secret

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Secret**_

It had been a quiet day in Tokyo on that Thursday, Naomi had another good day at school, Kaede learned another new recipe (so did Primula) and by now, all the work was done on 'Tech Corner', the set was perfect once again.

Primula got to cook to tonight, Naomi tried to help, but she somehow managed to make a big mess.

"I'm so sorry big sis."

"That's okay little sis, you're just learning."

After a while, the two of them were done and once again, the meal was perfect.

Kaede and I helped with washing the dishes afterwords, I washed, then Naomi and Primula dried them and Kaede put them away. It didn't take us that long with all four of us working together.

After that bit of work, we all went into the living room watching some more episodes of 'Kanon (2006)', except for Naomi, she was talking to Shiori over the phone.

Bridget came into the room and sat down on Primula's lap again.

"Nice Kitty," she said quietly, giving Bridget a pat on the top of her head.

Kaede looked over to me, "how was your day?"

"It was okay, the good news is the set is back in good working order, the bad news is one of the cameras is busted. What about you, how was your day?"

"It was okay, it was mostly quiet, except when Rin got in trouble."

"Oh no, what did he do this time?"

"He was daydreaming again and looking out the window, instead of looking at the board. I gave him my notes to copy after the lesson was done."

"I guess there are some things that just don't change."

"What are you talking about Big Bro?" asked Naomi, as she came in.

"Well Kaede used to tell me over the chatroom that Rin would often daydream and stare out the window."

"Don't we all?"

"Sometimes, but Rin does that a lot," giggled Kaede.

"So how's Shiori doing?" I asked.

"She's okay, the Doctor's say she can go home tomorrow afternoon."

"Yukie told me the same thing earlier today," added Kaede.

We continued to watch 'Kanon' for a while until Naomi spoke up again, "can I ask you something Big Bro?"

"Sure little sis, what is it?"

"When did you move in with Kaede?"

"Ah, it was September 19th, right Kaede?"

"Yep, it was September 19th, I could never forget a day like that."

"Why did you ask little sis?"

"No reason, I was just wondering, because when you think about it, it's now been five months since you first moved in with Kaede."

She was right, it has indeed been five months since I moved here.

Later that night, Kaede and I did our usual hugging for about two minutes, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I smiled, winking at her, she giggled and walked happily into her room.

I went onto the Sodor Island Forums to talk to my friends again.

"Five months already, wow!" said Warrior's message.

"Yeah that's true, and I'm gratetful for all Kaede has done for me. Plus I really enjoy spending each day with her, I don't ever want to go back to the life I left behind."

"It's a life you never liked and it never liked you," said Sierracat27's message.

"Your life was cursed at first," said danparker's message, "but now it's a wonderful blessing, with wonderful promises with each new day."

"You guys do make some good points."

"You truely are one lucky guy Matthew," said Warrior's message, "to be with her all the time, and to have all those wonderful friends too."

"Yeah that's true, but it's something I would never have gotten if it hadn't been for her."

After I was done the little chat session, I posted a new single story and episode idea on the forums, then I logged off, shut down my computer, turned off the lights, then crawled into bed and went off to sleep.

The next afternoon, I came home with a great idea, but first I needed to talk to both Primula and Naomi.

"Did you have a good day at work Matthew?" asked Primula.

"I did," I answered, "so where's Kaede and little sis?"

"Kaede is still at school, she's learning another new recipe and Little Sis is upstairs."

"Okay that's good, cause I need to talk to both of you - Little Sis, do you mind coming down here?" I called to her.

"Coming!" she cried.

No sooner had Primula and I entered the kitchen, then Naomi showed up.

"Wow, now that's fast."

"Well I've been doing some practise runs in gym class, although I somehow manage to surprise Mrs. Andrews everyday."

"What did you want to talk about, Matthew?" asked Primula.

"What I need to talk to you two about is a secret, which means you can't tell Kaede...at least not yet."

"This can't be good," groaned Naomi.

"Oh please, if it was bad, your sixth sense would have told you right away...this is a good thing, you see I'm going to cook a special dinner for Kaede tonight, as a special thank you."

"But why do you want us to keep it a secret from Kaede?" asked Primula, "she told you about the special dinner she made for you back in the fall."

"I remember that, but this is a surprise dinner for her."

"What would you like us to do?" asked Naomi, sounding interested.

"I need you two to keep Kaede out of the kitchen for a while, at least until the dinner is ready."

"But what about us, what are we going to eat?"

"I asked Sia and her father if you two can join them tonight and Sia said it's okay."

For a while the two 'sisters' were silent, then they both said, "we'll do it," in unison.

"Great, in that case, I'm going to get started, just remember to keep Kaede out of the kitchen until I say it's okay."

"Got you!" they both said and walked out.

I had planned out what I was going to cook up tonight, now was the ultimate test...making the meal before Kaede came home.

Well all I can say is that everything was going according to plan, I was cooking up a storm, all the while, I was listening to some of my 'Rascal Flatts' CDs.

"I hope she'll like this," I thought to myself.

"No sign of Kaede yet!" called Naomi.

For the next two hours I worked hard on the meals, making some of Kaede's favourite dishes.

"Are you almost done?" asked Primula.

"Almost," I answered, "just give me thirty minutes and I'll be done."

At that moment, we heard someone coming in without ringing the doorbell, "Kaede's back!" cried Naomi.

She ran up to greet her, "how was your day Kaede?"

"It was okay," she smiled, "mostly quiet in the classrooms again."

"Were you the only one learning that new recipe tonight?"

"Actually, Asa, Sia, Michael and I were all learning that new recipe. So where's Rimu and Matthew?"

"I'm right here," said Primula walking up.

"Matthew?" she called.

"Hi Kaede!" I called, looking out from the kitchen door.

Kaede was walking over to the kitchen, when Naomi asked, "Kaede, can you give me a hand with my homework, there's something I just don't understand."

"Sure Naomi," she smiled.

Both Kaede and Naomi walked upstairs, while Primula ran back into the kitchen.

"What are you going to do now?" she asked.

"I'm going to finish cooking," I answered, "hopefully I can still surprise Kaede with this tonight before she comes back downstairs."

For ten minutes, all was going well...that was until we heard Kaede coming back downstairs.

"Any ideas?" I asked Primula, she shook her head.

"Ah Kaede!" called Naomi, "I was wondering if you could help me with that new model I'm making for class."

"Sure Naomi."

Primula and I sighed as we heard them both walk back upstairs.

"Just a few more minutes and I'll be done."

Still it only took a couple of minutes to help with the model, Primula went out into the hallway, "can you help me place my books back on the bookshelf, they fell off this morning."

So Kaede went upstairs to help, while I continued on cooking. Finally all was ready - all but one dish.

"Almost done, oh boy will she ever be surprised by this."

I was nearly done making that meal when I heard Kaede come back downstairs.

Both Naomi and Primula were trying to come up with something to keep Kaede out of the kitchen, "maybe we could have a snowball war," suggested Naomi, "won't that be fun?"

"If it's alright with you two, I would really like to get started on making dinner."

"Well we tried," said Naomi to Primula.

Kaede came into the kitchen, (thankfully I had covered up the other dishes), I tried my best to hide what I was cooking.

"Oh hi Kaede, ah..." I was finding it hard to speak at that moment.

"Hi Matthew," she smiled.

I tried to find a way to get her out of the kitchen, "ah I think I hear Primula or little sis calling for you."

"Are you hiding something from me Matthew?" she asked.

"Who? Me? Ah..."

"If you're not, then why can't I cook?" She was feeling sad, "don't you like my cooking anymore Matthew?"

"Of course I do."

"Then why won't you let me cook?"

I didn't like seeing her sad, "alright I'll show you."

I moved away from the stove, revealing what I was cooking.

"You're cooking?"

"Yeah, well...I wanted to surprise you tonight with a special meal," I pointed over to the table where our other meals were, "I wanted to do this as a special thank you for inviting me here five months ago, I am grateful for what you did for me and I wanted to do this for you."

For a while, we were silent, then I felt Kaede wrap her arms around me, then I wrapped my arms around her.

"Plus I wanted to thank you for showing me how to cook," I added.

It was then I heard Kaede giggle, "I wanted to make a special dinner for you Matthew, as a thank you for all you have done."

"I guess the old saying is true 'Two minds do think alike."

We both laughed over that joke.

"If you want Matthew, I can help you make this meal."

"I would like that...thank you," I smiled.

There wasn't that much to do left before at last, the meal was ready.

Naomi and Primula went over to Sia's place five minutes ago, Kaede and I went up to our rooms and got into our fanciest clothes. I wore my suit, only without the shoes and Kaede wore her wonderful pink dress.

Kaede was the first to take a bite of the food, she smiled happily, "it's delicous Matthew."

"Thank you Kaede. I just hope I didn't make too much."

"That's okay," she smiled her wonderful angel smile at me again.

During that time, Kaede and I talked about all the good times we had before we met and after when I moved in.

To make this dinner just a little more special, there were two candles lighting up the whole room.

Thankfully I didn't make too much, as Kaede and I finished in less than forty minutes.

"That was so good," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you, although I'm not as good as you of course, you're the best cook around."

Kaede started to blush when I said that.

Then we both blew out the candles together, then we cleaned the dishes together. As usual I washed and she dried them.

After we were done cleaning the dishes, Kaede and I went into the living room to do some dancing. We listened to our favourite songs (mine was 'My Wish' by 'Rascal Flatts' and Kaede's was 'My Heart Will Go On' by 'Celine Dion').

"Thank you for dinner."

"Your welcome Kaede, and thank you for helping me."

"Your welcome," she said.

After the dancing, we decided to watch some 'Destined Yes or No', by now the story was getting into some sad bits, Kaede and I couldn't stop ourselves from crying until the episode was done.

In an hour, (after they came home) both Primula and Naomi were in their pajamas, Kaede was getting changed while I was talking to my friends again.

"That's so sweet," said Sierracat27's message, "that was nice of you to make Kaede a special dinner."

"It must have been hard though," said jamesfan's message, "trying to keep it all a secret from her until you were ready."

"Yeah it was a little hard, but still, Kaede enjoyed it."

"Didn't you say that Kaede likes to cook all the time?" asked Anime Boy's message.

"Yes I did say that, she does like to cook, but she doesn't mind if either Primula or I do the cooking."

"What about Naomi?"

"Well she tries, but at times, she does make a big mess - she's still learning at this point, I'm sure she'll get better with a little more practise."

After talking with them for a bit, I added more chapters of the Thomas/Mew Mew book No. 5, then I logged off.

Kaede was waiting outside of my room, she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. She didn't even need to ask tonight I knew what she was going to ask.

"Can we write up another story of ourselves as kids?" she asked (I decided to let her ask anyways).

"Sure," I smiled.

I opened up the Microsoft word program and started to type the next tale.

It was mostly dark with the curtains closed, my younger self had fallen fast asleep a few minutes ago, but Kaede was finding it hard to sleep.

She was scared over the strange shadows that danced across the wall, plus some of the creaking noises didn't help one bit.

"Matthew..." she called quietly, then she placed her blanket over herself, "Matthew! Matthew!"

I groaned a little, after hearing her call for me, "what is it Kaede?"

"Can't you hear those noises?"

"Nope sorry, I can't, I'm a heavy sleeper."

Kaede groaned again as she heard the creaking noises again and she saw the shadows dance on the wall.

"Are you feeling scared?" I asked.

"Yes," she said nervously.

I got up from my air matress and walked over to her bed, "okay...so what's making you scared?"

"Those shadows on the wall and that creaking sound!"

We went quiet as we listened to the sound, Kaede looked nervous, but I wasn't scared.

"There's nothing to be scared of, Kaede," I smiled.

I walked over to the window and opened up the curtains, then opened the door and went out to the balcony.

"I thought so, come look at this!"

Kaede walked slowly over to where I was and looked, "it's only a tree," she gasped.

"Yep, when the wind blew on the tree, it caused that creaking noise and your shadow were those branches, we should probably ask our neighbour tomorrow to remove those branches. Now why don't we go back into the bedroom before we catch a cold."

"Okay."

Kaede walked in first, then I walked back into the room, closing the door and locking it, then I closed the curtains.

"Feeling better now Kaede?"

"Yes, thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome," I then gave her a small kiss on the left side of her face, "well, we should probably get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Matthew, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

I looked back over to her and smiled, "sure."

So, I climbed in and layed down next to her, we both said our good nights and went happily to sleep.

After we were done writing the story, Kaede and I edited it together, then saved it.

I then got up from my chair and gave Kaede another hug, "I love you with all my heart and soul, I promise you that I won't leave," I whispered all this softly into her left ear, "I'll always be here for you."

"Thank you Matthew," then she said the same thing to me, after wrapping her arms around me.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I'd love to."

Kaede ran back into her room and got her favourite pillow, she placed beside mine, then she climbed in beside me.

I could see that Kaede was shivering a little bit.

"Feeling cold Kaede?"

"Yes," she shivered.

I got up and walked over to my closet and got out an extra blanket, then placed it over the other blanket, then I climbed in and layed down next to Kaede.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes," she smiled happily.

I ran my fingers threw her hair, then we kissed on the lips for at least thirty seconds.

"I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I gave her a wink, she giggled happily.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Kaede fell fast asleep, then I closed my eyes and went happily to sleep.


	52. Chapter 52 Hope

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Hope**_

It has been over a month since Naomi was adopted by Kaede's father and brought into our family. We've all grown attached to her and she has grown attached to us. Although on that following Saturday, we all felt that our bonds with her were going to break.

After eating breakfast and cleaning up, all four of us were at the grogery store.

"Are we forgetting anything?" asked Kaede.

"I think we forgot the rice," called Primula.

"Remember the first time we went shopping together, Kaede?" I asked, "we forgot the rice then too."

Kaede giggled happily, she remembered that day well (cause that was the day I carried her in my arms). As we continued to walk along, Primula could see that Naomi was breathing heavily.

"Are you feeling okay little sis?"

"Yes I am," she answered.

"Don't push yourself too hard if you're not feeling well," I said to her.

"I'll be fine."

Sad to say, she wasn't. As we continued to walk along, Naomi began to feel a little weaker, "I need to sit down for a second," she groaned.

"Little sis?"

"Naomi!" cried Kaede.

I ran over to Naomi, "are you okay Little Sis?"

"Yeah...I'm...fine..." she groaned, "you forgot the rice again!"

At that moment, she passed out right in front of us, we all screamed out to her hoping that she would wake up, "NAOMI!" I shouted.

But still, she was out like a light, it was lucky that at that moment, my cousin Nicole was nearby, and was already calling for an ambulence.

"What happened to her?" she asked Kaede.

"I don't know, she was having trouble breathing, then she just passed out."

In about ten minutes, we were at the hospital, waiting outside a room that was given to her. Primula was looking down to the floor, so was Kaede, I meanwhile was pacing back and forth in front of them.

"Do you mind not doing that, Matthew?" asked Primula, "it makes me feel nervous."

"You're not even looking up, how in the world did you know that I was pacing."

"I can hear your footsteps."

The door to Naomi's room opened, one of the doctors came out, "are you three part of her family?" he asked us.

"Of course we are," I answered, "so how is she?"

"Well we're not sure why she passed out, but rest easy knowing it's not life threatening," we all sighed with relief, "however we'll have to keep her here for a while until we can find out what happened to her."

Once again Primula looked down to the floor and so did Kaede.

"If possible, stay somewhere where we can get in touch with you."

"Thanks doctor," I said, neither Kaede or Primula said thank you to the doctor, they remained silent.

We decided just to go home for a while, (after staying in the hospital for more than four hours already).

Bridget came into the room, she meowed to Primula, but she didn't pay any attention to the cat. She then went over to Kaede, but she wasn't paying attention to her.

Finally she came over to me, she meowed, this time I heard her, "you must be getting hungry, huh Bridget? I'll get you your lunch."

I gave Bridget her lunch then I went ahead to cook up lunch for the three of us.

"Kaede," said Primula, "do you think that little sis might..."

"I don't know Rimu, I don't know."

I was also worried about Naomi, but I tried to stay positive (that's what Naomi would do), "oh I'm sure she'll be okay, I mean when you think about it, that little girl did survive living with her horrible parents then living outside, I'm sure she can pull threw this too."

Kaede looked up then she looked over to me, "you're right Matthew, I'm sure Naomi will be okay."

"I hope you're both right," groaned Primula, "I don't want to lose my little sister."

"You're not going to, in fact, I bet you that she'll be coming home with us later tonight."

Primula just went silent again, just then we heard the doorbell ring.

"Hi guys, we heard about what happened," it was Lisa, along with Michael, Nicole, Asa, Sia, Nerine, and Ms. Ama.

"Is it true what we heard?" asked Nerine, "is Naomi in the hospital?"

"Afraid so," I said, "but we don't know what really happened, or why she passed out."

"All we can do now is hope that she'll be okay," said Asa.

Kaede looked over to Asa completely surprised, she had never known Asa Shigure to talk so seriously (except for a few times).

"Well I think I'm going to head over to the hospital and see if Naomi is okay," I said.

"Do you mind if I come with you?" asked Lisa.

"Sure, you can come," then I looked over to Kaede, "we should be back in an hour okay?"

"Okay," she said, "should anything come up, give us a call."

"I will."

Lisa and I weren't the only ones wanting to see how Naomi was doing, Damon, Koyuki, Yukie and Shiori were there as well.

"We came here as soon as we heard the news from Kaede," said Koyuki.

"She's been sleeping for quite a while," said Damon.

"Did the doctor say if she's okay?" asked Lisa.

"No, he hasn't," answered Koyuki, "he said he needs to do a few tests before he finds out what could be wrong."

"I hope nothing is wrong with her," groaned Shiori, who was trying to force back the tears.

"I hope so too sis," said Yukie.

At that moment, the doctor came out (he wasn't the same one from this morning), "I need to speak to a member of her family."

"That would be me," I said, "I'm her big brother. So how is she doing?"

"Well she's okay, for the time being."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?"

"Well we're not enterily sure, but if it's as bad as we think it is, then it is possible that your little sister won't make it through..."

"STOP IT!" I snapped, "don't say anymore, I know what you're going to say."

"However we won't know for sure until the results come back."

"But suppose it is as bad as you think it is," said Yukie, "then is there anything you can do to help her?"

"If it as bad as we think, then there is nothing we can do. If it does come down to that, then this might be your last chance to say your goodbyes."

I was speechless at that moment, tears started to appear in my eyes - I ran off and headed off for my truck. Lisa followed behind me, but kept a good distance, she knew I wanted to be alone.

I was crying my eyes out, "this can't be true, it just can't."

"Matthew," I looked and there was Lisa standing close to the front of my truck, "listen I know this is going to be tough for you, but maybe it's not as bad as the doctors think. Maybe Naomi is okay, so we can't give up hope."

"I know that," I groaned, trying to force back my tears, "but try telling that to Kaede and Primula," Lisa went silent at that moment, "but you are right that we can't give up hope."

"Right...so what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going home for a bit, I'll be back in a couple of hours with Kaede and Primula, call me should anything come up."

"You got it."

I drove on back to the house, all the while I was thinking back on all the wonderful times we had with Naomi.

"I don't want to lose my little sister either," I groaned to myself.

"I'm back!" I called, but not with a happy tone in my voice.

"Hello Matthew," smiled Kaede, "are you feeling okay, you're looking a little pale."

"I'm okay, it's just really good outside."

"That's true," called Max, "it was freezing when we came by."

"Get back in here, stupid!" cried Monty, he pulled on the back of Max's shirt and dragged him back to the living room.

"More visitors?"

"Yeah, Mr. Quinten, Al, Sana, Max, Monty, Mayumi, Itsuki and Rin came by just after you and Lisa left for the hospital - by the way, where is Lisa?"

"She's still at the hosptial, and so are Damon, Koyuki, Shoiri and Yukie."

I then headed off upstairs, I placed my jacket on my computer chair, then I walked over to Naomi's room and sat down on her bed.

"Matthew?" I looked to see Kaede standing there, "is everything okay?"

I was silent for a while, then I told Kaede all that the doctor had told me, "they're saying that whatever caused Naomi to pass out is as bad as they think it is, then it's possible that Little Sis won't make it through the night."

"No," she groaned, "no, this can't true."

I could see some tears coming from her eyes, I got up from the bed and gave Kaede a small hug.

"Well they're not enterily sure, but if it is as bad as they think it is, then tonight might be the last chance to say our goodbyes to her."

"Poor Naomi," groaned Kaede.

"I know it's not a good thing to hear, believe me, I nearly burst into tears right in front of our friends when I was told of this."

For a while we were both silent, with tears coming from both of our eyes.

"I know this hurts, but for now, you and I are going to need to be strong for Primula's sake, she does have a stronger bond with Little Sis."

"I'll try to stay strong," Kaede was doing all she could to hold back the tears.

Before long, we told everyone else and believe me they were just as upset as we were.

"I hope that Naomi is going to be okay," groaned Sia.

"It's always painful to say goodbye to a loved one," said Nerine.

Primula was of course quiet for a while, but she did break down in tears, "I don't want to lose my little sister, I don't, I don't...I DON'T!"

I gave her a small hug while she cried out her tears.

"Maybe she will be okay," said Max, trying to liven things up, "maybe it's not serious."

"That might be the first time where I've ever seen you being serious Max," said Monty.

"That comment was uncalled for you know."

"They do have a point," said Sana, "or maybe it's not as bad as everyone thinks."

"What do you think it might be honey?" asked Al.

"I'm not really sure, I just have this feeling that little Naomi is going to be okay."

"Well we won't know for sure, until we get the results from the doctor," I said, "I'm only hoping that it's good news."

"So do we all," agreed Mr. Quinten.

In a short while, Kaede, Primula and I were all ready to go, Itsuki and Mayumi promised us to look after everyone while we were at the hospital.

"Don't give up hope Matthew," said Itsuki.

"She'll be coming home before you know it," added Mayumi.

"Thanks you two," I smiled.

Kaede and Primula walked out to the truck first, I didn't get into the truck just yet, I was looking at a small snow fort that Naomi built for our snowball wars.

I tried my best to hold back the tears, but I couldn't keep them back for long. I fell to my knees as tears poured down my face, and fell into the snow.

"It'll be okay," I looked up to see Kaede staring at me, "Naomi's going to be okay, remember don't give up hope."

"Yeah you're right Kaede."

I got back to my feet than after we were in the truck, we drove off to the hospital.

We waited for at least thirty minutes, Lisa was the only one pacing this time around.

"Do you mind stop doing that pacing Lisa," groaned Primula.

"You're looking down to the ground, how did you know that I was pacing?"

"She can hear you," I answered, "she said the same thing to me earlier today."

"I wonder what's taking the doctor so long," said Yukie, "we've been waiting for an hour and a half already."

Shiori didn't say anything, come to think of it, Kaede, Damon, Koyuki and Primula were pretty much quiet.

At last, the doctor we saw this morning came up to see us.

"We just got the test results back," he said.

"Is she going to be okay?"

"Yes she will, it's only high blood preasure."

"HIGH BLOOD PREASURE?" we all asked in unison, "how could she have gotten high blood preasure?" I asked.

"I really don't know," said the doctor, "anyways, the reason she passed out was because of the blood preasure and all the running around didn't help."

"So, she's going to make it?" asked Primula.

"What?" asked the doctor.

Primula then explained to the doctor of what we were told before, "I told that guy to stop saying that," groaned the doctor, "he's always saying stuff like that, he says it's because he likes to build up some drama."

"I hope you have a little talk with him before I see him again," I groaned, "otherwise I'll give him some real drama."

"He will," said Damon, "he's done that before."

"Can we go inside to see her?" asked Kaede.

"Of course you can, just don't startle her."

We walked in as quietly as we could as we walked over to her bed, "little sis, it's time to get up now." both Primula and I were saying that to her.

Finally she opened her eyes, then she started smiling, "hi everyone, I'm sorry for scaring you like that."

"That's okay Naomi," smiled Kaede.

"You're all looking pale, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just really cold outside," I said, "plus we had a little misunderstanding from one of the doctors."

Naomi didn't understand, but she thought it was better not to bother asking, "would it be okay with you guys if we go home?"

"Of course we can," Kaede, Primula and I said in unison.

I went out to the truck to get it started, while Kaede and Primula helped Naomi get ready for the trip home.

Koyuki, Yukie and Shiori rode with Damon in his police car, while Lisa, Naomi, Primula and Kaede rode with me.

Oh boy was everyone happy to see Naomi come in, some of them gave her a hug and others told her that they were really happy to see her.

There was so much noise that Eustoma and Forbesii came running over to see what was going on.

Sia and Nerine explained everything to their fathers about what happened before, and they gave her small hugs too.

"I'm really sorry for scaring everyone," said Naomi, "I guess that I have a talent for getting myself into these kinds of problems."

"I wouldn't go that far," chuckled Mayumi, "but it's okay, we knew that you were going to be okay."

"Some of us," said Ms. Ama, "were a little worried for you."

"We were all worried about you," said Nerine.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," I said, still smiling, "you're home now and that's what counts."

"Our regular everyday lives just wouldn't be the same without you around here, Naomi," said Michael.

"Our little family wouldn't be the same without someone like you," said Rin.

Naomi's eyes started to show some tears, but she was still smiling, "thank you everyone - I wouldn't want to be anywhere else, I'm glad to be a part of this wonderful family."

"One big happy family," smiled Primula.

"One that just keeps on growing with each day that passes," I added.

To celebrate, everyone was invited to stay tonight for a special dinner. Since there was alot of people, Sia, Ms. Ama, Asa, Primula, Kaede and I did all the cooking for everyone.

We all gathered in the living room to enjoy the meal. While we were in there, we all talked about some of the little adventures we've been having lately and talked about good times.

After dinner, everyone pitched in to help us clean up, then it was time for them to go.

"This sure does beat a day in Kirkland Lake," chuckled Nicole.

"You know I once said the same thing before," I said to her, "only I said Stouffville and Markham."

"Yeah, Kaede told me that you said that once. Well Matthew, it was nice seeing you again, we're going to be leaving for home tomorrow."

"Well it was nice to see you again Nicole, and your family too. Whenever you get the chance, come back for another visit, okay?"

"You got it!"

"We hope to see you again soon Nicole," smiled Kaede.

"I hope so too," she said, "you guys take care and Matthew...please do your best to stay out of trouble."

"Do you really think I'm going to?"

"Nope, I just like saying that for fun, well see you guys!"

"Bye!" we all called, as she walked up the pathway and down the street, heading back to her hotel.

Before long, we were all turning in for bed, Naomi asked me if I could read her a story, and so, I read her one of her favourite books (Mermaid Melody-Pichi Pichi Pitch).

Soon she grew tired and was ready to go sleep, "Big Bro, am I real member of the family?"

"Of course you are," I smiled, "you always have been from the first day we met you."

"Thank you...Matthew."

"Your welcome," I said, tucking her in softly, then I walked slowly out of her room, "sweet dreams Naomi."

I went back into my room and told all my friends of what happened.

"If I was there, I would have given that doctor a good pounding," said Warrior's message, "honestly that guy needs to learn that there's a time to play and a time to work."

"I am glad to hear that Naomi is okay," said Anime Boy's message (they were all saying that), "how is she?"

"She's sleeping right now, after I read her, her favourite book."

"That was nice of you Matthew," said Sierracat27's message.

"Naomi sure has come a long way from being a stranger you guys met to being a member of the family," said danparker's message.

"Well to be completely honest, she was already a member of our family from the very moment we met her."

"That's so sweet," said Metamorphical's message, "and you have come a long way yourself Matthew."

"Indeed," agreed jamesfan's message, "I'd say your bond with Naomi is strong, just as your bond is with everyone, including Kaede."

"Thanks," I replied back.

I read some more episode adaptations, then after logging off and shutting down my computer, I went out into the hallway to hug Kaede again.

"Would you like to see with me tonight Matthew?"

"I love to," I smiled.

So I grabbed one of my pillows, then I walked over to Kaede's room and placed my pillow next to hers.

"We sure have had a big day, wouldn't you agree with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did," she said as she smiled at me, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she of course giggled again.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

We then closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, side by side and with our hands holding onto each other.


	53. Chapter 53 Beach

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Beach**_

The date is June 5th 2010 and oh boy it was hot out today. Primula came up with the suggestion that we should go to the beach today, of course we all agreed to that idea.

When I say all, I mean all of us. I of course was driving my truck with Kaede, Naomi, Primula, Sia and Nerine riding with me. Lisa was giving Rin, Asa, Itsuki, Mayumi and Kareha a ride, while Yukie was giving Max, Monty, Shiori and Al a ride.

Once we got there, Rin, Itsuki and I, we got started on setting up the beach towels and umberellas.

"Isn't Michael coming today too?" asked Itsuki.

"Oh he's coming," I said, "his house isn't too far from here, he told me that he's going to walk today. Now that I think of it, he sounded really excited today."

"Maybe his girlfriend is coming today," said Rin.

"Yep, I think that might be it, he did say that his girlfriend was going to be coming here to live with him, I remember he said that when we first met up with him."

"After you ran into him literally," said a voice, then I felt a huge slap on my back.

"Lisa, while we're here at the beach, can you please try not to slap me for once?"

"I'll try, but you know the way I am, I just can't help myself."

"That's one thing that hasn't changed a bit since Matthew first introduced me to you," said another voice, it was my cousin Nicole.

She was here for the entire summer and so was her family too, this time they were staying at Lisa's place.

"Speaking of Michael, where in the world is that guy?"

"He'll be here soon."

"You know something," said Itsuki, "I'd say we are lucky guys."

"What are you talking about?" asked Rin.

"Well think about it, Michael has his girlfriend, Rin your girlfriend is Asa, my girlfriend is Mayumi and Matthew of course is with Kaede."

"That is a good point there Itsuki, oh and Michael's girlfriend's name is Destiny Villanueva."

"I thought it was Jessica," said Lisa.

"No, don't you remember what he told us back in April? He said that Jessica was the girl that cheated on him. Destiny felt sorry for him, and wanted to be there for him and ever since they have been a couple."

"Oh yes, now I remember."

"I've missed alot when we went back to Kirkland Lake," said Nicole.

Before long, everyone else had shown up in their bathing suits.

"At least you got a proper swim suit Rimu," said Sia, "unlike the last one you had."

Kaede came up to me, "what do you think of my new bathing suit Matthew?" I was blushing at that very moment, "do you like it?"

"Yeah," I nodded my head, "I do."

Kaede smiled happily, she was starting to blush too.

"I'd say we're the lucky ones," said Asa, "Rin's my boyfriend and Kaede is with Matthew."

"Hey, what about me?" snapped Mayumi, "Itsuki's my boyfriend!"

"Of course Mayumi," smiled Kareha, "we wouldn't forget something wonderful like that."

Finally at last, Michael came running up, "sorry it took me so long," he said, trying to check his breath, "I had to take care of some last minute jobs."

"Getting ready for when Destiny shows up right?" asked Naomi.

"Yep, I can't wait to see her again."

"Well now that we're all here, why don't we go for a swim?" suggested Lisa.

Mayumi, Nerine, Sia, Kareha, Nicole, Al, Rin, Itsuki, Michael and Yukie all agreed to that idea.

"We'll join you guys later," said Naomi, "Shiori, Big Sis and I are going to be building sandcastles."

"What about you Kaede?" asked Asa.

"Maybe later, I've got to get started on making lunch."

"What?" Naomi was shocked, "Kaede, you don't need to do that, we're here at the beach to have some fun."

Now for anyone who knows Kaede well, then they know that she loves to cook. When she's told that she can't, she becomes sad. Now I have told that to Naomi several times before, but at the best of times, she does forget.

"I'm sorry Kaede," she said, "if you want to cook, then you can."

"Okay," she said, showing her smile again.

Naomi was just in shock and so was everyone else, except Rin, Primula and myself (we've all seen that before).

"What about you Matthew?" asked Al.

"I'm going to be helping Kaede, but I'll go in for a swim later on."

Lisa looked out to the water, "you know it's been at least four years since I've gone to the beach, I always wanted to go a beach again, but I never did."

"Why's that?" asked Nerine.

"Well there are so many reasons why," said Lisa, "mostly with the way my life has turned out."

"I haven't visited a beach since January," said Naomi.

"I haven't visited a single beach since I was eight years old," I said, everyone looked at me completely surprised.

"You haven't gone to a beach in twelve years?" asked Sia.

"That's right, you know my parents or at least my mom, she's always saying things like 'going to the beach is a waste of time'."

"Then how did you get to the beach?" asked Nerine.

"I walked of course, although the nearest beach was far off from my house, in fact it was just outside of Stouffville."

"I remember that one," said Lisa, "I used to go there a lot when I was younger. But seriously Matthew, that was a three to four hour walk to that beach."

"THREE TO FOUR HOURS!" everyone (except Lisa, Michael and Kaede) said.

"Yep, but I didn't care, I just wanted to go to the beach, the walk was worth it."

"How did you get home?" asked Al.

"Lisa's big brother gave me a ride back to my house. Thankfully he and Lisa were hanging out at the beach that day. After that day, I could never get the chance to go to the beach, even after I got my license."

"Wow, now that's sad," said Naomi quietly.

"That's okay, that's in the past."

Kaede and I then headed over to the grills, Naomi, Shiori and Primula walked away to build sandcastles, while everyone else went into the water for their swim.

"You told me once before on the chatroom that you haven't gone to the beach in years," said Kaede, "but I have to ask, how did you beat the heat those other days?"

"Well, we did have a pool for a while, but my mother always said 'don't go into the pool, unless you have my permission'. That's understandable for when I was a kid, but as a teenager, I was fine on my own, still she refused everytime."

"That wasn't nice of her."

"Well it's like I said to you on Valentines, she likes to think of herself as the world's perfect mother."

"What happened to your pool?"

"Would you believe that she broke it with her car? She drove it into the pool, it was one of those pools that stands above the ground and she slammed her car into it, after that crash, we didn't get another pool, so I had to resort myself to ice cold water in a glass."

While I was talking to Kaede, Naomi and Shiori were getting close to finishing their sandcastles.

"Looks pretty good, wouldn't you think so, Shiori?"

"It's looks so pretty," she smiled.

Just then, a huge wave came and washed their castles away.

"You two should have built your castles far away from the water, like me," said Primula (sure enough her castle was still standing), "I've learn that the first time we came to the beach."

I heard what Primula said, it reminded me of something Kaede once told me on the chatroom.

"Do you remember when you told me how just after Sia, Nerine and Primula came, you guys came to this very beach and Sia and Rin went missing?"

"Yeah I remember, as I told you, they were lying down on a floating mat, a wave came along and washed them to another part of the beach."

"From what you told me, they thought they had landed on another planet, right?"

"Yep, that is true, still there was alot that happened that day."

"Ah excuse me," Kaede and I looked to see a young teenage girl standing close by, "I'm looking for Michael Quinones. Do you know him?"

"Yes, and you must be Destiny, am I right?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well Michael's out swimming...nope, he's coming over right now."

Sure enough Michael was coming over, "it's good to see you again Destiny," he smiled, "I missed you."

"And I missed you too," she smiled.

"I see you've already met some of my friends," he smiled.

"I'm Matthew Gagnon."

"And I'm Kaede Fuyou, it's so nice to finally meet you Destiny."

"It's nice to meet you guys too, Michael spoke a great deal about you in his letters..." then she looked back over to me, "plus he used to talk about you Matthew, a lot."

"That's mostly because we've been friends for years."

"Yep, Matthew is one of my old childhood friends I used to tell you about, Lisa's another one and as the other four 'knuckleheads' as Matthew calls them, they are in jail."

"Because of their crimes, especially those to Matthew, am I right?"

"That's right."

Lisa then came over, Michael introduced her to Destiny, then for a while, we all talked while we continued making lunch.

"So Destiny, is it true that you're going to be living with Michael?" asked Lisa.

"Yes, it's true," she smiled, "I am going to be living with Michael."

"But what about school?"

"I'm done already," she smiled, "so now all I have to do is to look for a job."

"Well you can always try getting a job down at Flora," suggested Lisa, "or you could come to work at the big entertainment lot, my boss has been saying that we need extra help."

"Your boss isn't the only one," I said, "Mr. Quinten has been saying that he needs extra help, mainly a producer for the show."

"Well to be honest, I don't know what kind of job I want to do."

"It's okay," smiled Michael, "I'm sure you'll find the right job soon, plus I'll help you look for one."

"Thank you Michael."

"Now getting off topic here," I said, "Michael, you're going to be graduating later on this month right?"

"Yep, that's right," he said, "around the same time Kaede, Asa, Sia and Nerine are graduating."

"You forgot about Mayumi, Kareha, Rin, Itsuki and Yukie, they're graduating too," said Kaede.

"Say Matthew, can I ask, when did you graduate from school?" asked Michael.

"I graduated a couple of years ago, and I graduated from college just before I was disowned by my parents."

"Didn't you tell me that your parents never came to your graduation?" asked Kaede.

"Yep, that's right, my father was too busy and as for my mother, she didn't fell right wasting her time over something like that."

"She said that?" asked Lisa.

"Actually she said something else that I don't wish to repeat."

Once again, everyone went silent, they could only guess what she could've said, and it probably didn't sound good.

In a short while, everyone was introduced to Destiny, right around the time that lunch was ready.

"I'm sorry that I have to leave so soon," said Al, "but I need to go home and see if Sana is okay."

Around May, he told everyone that Sana was indeed pregant, they were indeed surprised, of course Kaede and I knew all along (since he told me back in November).

"That's okay Al," I said, "there's no need to apologize."

"Right, well I'll see you at work on Monday, okay?"

"Yep, see you then!"

Shortly after Al left, then both Nerine and Sia's fathers came.

After lunch, we all went in for a swim, Kaede and I swam side by side, then after that, we went underwater to explore.

There were many interesting things under the water, rocks with strange designs and sea creatures were swimming or walking around. We swam past some plants under the water, they actually tickled us as we passed.

All that time, Kaede smiled at me and I smiled back at her. To make sure we didn't get seperated, we held hands (as you can guess we blushed).

Finally we came back up to the surface to catch our breaths, then we joined Mayumi, Asa, Rin and Itsuki for a game of volleyball.

"I pick Matthew and Kaede for my team," said Asa.

"And I pick Itsuki and Mayumi for my team," said Rin.

The game lasted for a while, although their team lost to us alot, mostly because of Kaede and Asa. They were most surprised by how well I played.

"Were you a volleyball champion in your old hometown Matthew?" asked Mayumi, trying to catch her breath.

"No, to be honest with you, nobody wanted me on their team. Why though, I have no idea."

"With the way you were just playing," groaned Itsuki, "you could've help your team to win."

"Yeah well, I was never picked mostly because some of those teachers and half the students in the school never liked me. Still it's like I said before, that's in the past. Now, who's up for another game?"

"You're on!"

We played at least three more games and of course, our team won everytime.

After the games, we helped Primula, Naomi and Shiori with their goal to build a huge sandcastle. Well all I can say was it was the biggest sandcastle I had ever seen.

Yukie got out her camera and told pictures of all of us standing next to the castle.

"This one is so beautiful," smiled Shiori.

We spent the rest of the day swimming in the water or playing volleyball. Sia started a small water fight and before you knew it, we were all involved.

Michael and Destiny spent some time on the beach, lying down side by side. During that time, Michael told her some of the little misadventures we all had during the winter.

Then around 6:00, Kaede and I went to work making dinner, but we weren't alone as Asa and Sia offered to help us out.

"Are you having a good time here today Matthew?" asked Sia.

"Yeah I'm having a good time, especially since I'm here with all my friends and..." I looked over to Kaede, "of course, my wonderful girlfriend, Kaede."

Kaede started to blush as I said that.

After we were done cooking, we all sat down to a wonderful dinner.

"Did you two make all this?" asked Destiny.

"Yes," smiled Kaede, "but we had some help from Sia and Asa."

"Hey Sia, I've always wanted to know, who taught you how to cook?" I asked.

"I was taught by my mother," she answered, "she taught me all I know about cooking."

"What about you Asa?" asked Destiny.

"My mother taught me of course."

Then Destiny asked Kaede, and she told her that it was Asa who taught her back in junior high.

"She then taught me how to cook," said Primula, "then when Matthew moved in, she started teaching him and now she's teaching little sis."

"Sadly I keep making mistakes and making messes," she groaned.

"But you are getting better with each day that passes," I smiled, "and as for those little messes, there's less of it to clean up nowadays, plus your cooking is getting good."

"Do you really mean it Big Bro?"

"Of course I do."

Naomi smiled happily, Eustoma chuckled a little bit, "you know I swear Matthew is like a second Rin," he chuckled, Sia gave him a punch to the stomach.

"He is not, Matthew is different!"

"That's true," agreed Rin, "there's a lot about him that's different from me, considering how his life turned out, plus he knows a lot more than I do."

"Considering that I had to knock some much needed sence into your head that one time."

"I think we can all agree that Matthew is not a second Rin," said Naomi.

Everyone else agreed to that too.

The sun was soon starting to set, Kaede and I just lying on the beach, side by side.

"Aren't sunsets beautiful?" she asked.

"Yeah they are."

"Did you have a good time today Matthew?"

"I did, I had a wonderful time, of course I always have a wonderful time when I am with you Kaede. Tell me though, when I first told you that I haven't gone to the beach in years, were you surprised."

"I was, especially after you told me why."

"To be honest, I always wanted to go back to the beach, build suncastles, play some volleyball with my friends and swim in the water - and today, I finally got to do that, thank you."

"Your welcome."

We got back up to watch the sun set - then we looked at each other, our eyes locked on each other. Our lips came closer and closer and then - we kissed on the lips again.

You could say it was like a picture postcard at that moment, with the sun setting and Kaede and I kissing on the lips.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

We both stood up, then we hugged.

Of course everyone could see us hugging and they had already seen us kiss, "they are so cute together," smiled Asa.

"They were meant to be together," smiled Primula.

After a while, it was time to go, "did you have a good time today Destiny?" asked Michael.

"Yes I did," she smiled happily.

"Tomorrow, I'll give you the grand tour of this city."

"I'd like that, thank you."

"It's like I always say," smiled Naomi, "we're just one big happy family that keeps on growing with each day that passes."

After our goodbyes, we all headed off on our way. Sia and Nerine thanked us for the ride, then they headed off for their houses, then we went inside the house.

In a short while I was on the Sodor Island Forums, only to my surprise, Sierracat27, Metamorphical, Warrior, danparker, jamesfan and Anime Boy weren't online.

"Okay this is surprising," I said out loud.

"What is?" asked Kaede as she came into my room.

"None of my friends are online tonight, that's got to be the fifth night in a row that they haven't come onto the Sodor Island Forums."

"Maybe they are on vacation."

"Could be."

So I logged off the forums and shut down my computer, then Kaede and I hugged as we always do. Then I asked her if she would like to sleep with me tonight, she said "I love to".

Tonight I had the sliding door open (only a little bit) and the window open.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said happily.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said happily, winking at her as I usually do, and of course she giggled.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

We both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep with our hands holding onto each other.


	54. Chapter 54 BrothersSisters

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Brothers/Sisters**_

In the early morning hours around four on June 6th, Kaede was still sleeping happily. As for myself on the other hand, I wish that was true cause I was having a nightmare. The four 'knuckleheads' were beating Kaede up and I couldn't get to her until it was too late.

"No! Keep away from her!" I said in my sleep, then as the dream got worse, I woke up in fright, "NO!" I shouted.

I was breathing heavily, I looked around to see I was still in my room.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

I looked to see Kaede with her eyes open, "yeah I'm okay," I groaned, "it was just a small nightmare, it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. Sorry for waking you up this early."

"That's okay," she smiled, she then closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

I didn't fall back to sleep, I was thinking over my nightmare. This isn't the first time over the last couple of months that I've had these terrible nightmares, although they usually happen when I'm sleeping by myself.

Finally after a couple of minutes, I grew tired and fell back to sleep.

Of course Kaede got up at her usual time at four thirty, then a few hours later, she came back into my room and she woke me up.

"It's time to wake up sleepy head," she giggled, I slowly got myself up and letting out a huge yawn, "did you have a hard time getting back to sleep last night?"

"Only a little, but I'm okay, I got my night's sleep."

Kaede smiled happily, then she sat down next to me, "do you think you've adjusted to living here by now?"

"To be honest I was adjusted to living here the moment I came here."

Kaede giggled after I said that.

"What about sitting on your kness? When you first came here, you said it was going to take some time getting used to doing that."

"I've gotten used to doing that," I answered, "what about you Kaede? I mean, I am living in the bedroom your childhood friend Rin was living in till he moved out. Did it take you long to adjust to the idea that I was going to be living in his old room?"

"Not really, it didn't take me long to adjust, this was Rin's room, but now it's your room."

"Thanks."

Kaede got back up and walked over to the door, but she stopped and turned to look over to me again, "I'm not sure if I should be asking you this, but I was just wondering, do you think you'll be...staying here with...me? Forever?" she asked sweetly.

"Of course I do," I answered right away, "there's no where else I would want to be, and being here with you always makes every day a good one."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, oh and if you want to repaint the walls to a different color, that's okay with me."

"Thanks, but if it's alright with you, I would like to keep them the way they are."

"It's okay by me," she then turned and headed off back downstairs, while I quickly got changed, then hurried downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, I helped Kaede with cleaning up the dishes, as per usual, I washed and she dried them and with Primula and Naomi helping, we got them put away in no time.

Just as we had finished, we heard the doorbell ring, "I'll get it," said Primula and went over to the door.

The person behind the door was a teenage girl (around Kaede's age), she had long black hair with two yellow ribbons holding up her pony tails.

"Hi there," she said to Primula, "I was wondering if Kaede Fuyou lives here."

"She does," then she called out, "Kaede, there's someone here to see you!"

"Who is it Rimu?"

"What's your name?"

"It's Sakura."

"She says her name is Sakura."

Kaede looked completely surprised when she heard that name that she ran out of the kitchen and headed over to the door.

"Sakura? Is that really you?"

"Yep, it's me, I'm back Kaede."

"Is she a friend of yours?" I asked.

"She is, this is Sakura Yae, I've known her since junior high, the last time I saw you, you said you were moving to the States."  
"I was there for a while, but now I'm moving back and I'm not alone," another little girl came up, she was really young (at least 4 to 5 years old, I guess), "this is my little baby sister Rose Yae. She's a little shy when it comes to meeting new people."

"Most young children are," said Naomi.

"Still it looks like I'm not the only one with a little surprise, cause I'm seeing a lot of faces around here."

"Well a lot has changed since you were here Sakura," smiled Kaede.

"I can see that."

"I'm Primula, but you can call me Rimu if you want."

"I'm Naomi, I'm the adopted little sister of this family."

"And I'm Matthew Gagnon, I'm Kaede's boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?" Sakura looked surprised, "I thought for sure that you were going to go with Rin."

"That's a long story," sighed Kaede.

"Say, where is he anyways? The last time I was here, he was still living under the same roof with you."

"He moved out to live in an apartment over a year ago, and his girlfriend is Asa."

"I'm sorry to hear that Kaede," then she looked over to me, "so Matthew, tell me, where do you live? I'm guessing you don't spend a lot of time there if you're here."

To be honest I don't know how many times I keep on hearing that.

"Actually Sakura, I live here," she was shocked to hear that.

We all went into the living room, Primula told her story, then Naomi told her story (including what happened back in Febuary), then it was my turn and as you can guess, after I told her what happened, she said "You poor soul."

Kaede brought in some tea for us, and she told Sakura all that happened.

"A lot has happened since I left," she said, "still I'm glad to hear that everyone's doing well."

Just then, we heard the doorbell rang once more, Naomi went to get it this time and a couple of minutes later, she came in - with Rin and Asa. They looked surprised to see Sakura back.

"It's good to see you two again," she smiled, "especially you Rin, my gosh you have grown since then."

"Well it's good to see you again Sakura," said Rin, "it feels like forever since we saw you."

Rose then went over to them, "My name is Rose, I'm Sakura's sister."

"It's nice to meet you Rose," smiled Asa.

"I was just wondering, when did you guys meet?" asked Naomi, "I would like to hear all about it."

"It's the same way how I met Kaede and Rin, we met Sakura threw the cooking club."

"I wanted to learn how to cook, so I asked Asa if she could help me out. She helped me to learn so much, but I also learned alot from Kaede."

"So have we," I said, "Little Sis, Primula and myself have been getting lessons from Kaede."

"That's nice of you Kaede."

"She was in some of our other classes too," added Rin, "we would all hang out during lunch, then we would meet up at the courtyard."

"It stayed that way throughout the years we spent at that school," said Kaede, "that was until Sakura moved away."

"But now I'm back," she smiled, "and I'm going to be working, starting tomorrow."

"What kind of job is it?" asked Asa.

"I'm suppose to be the new producer of a television show called 'Tech Corner'."

I looked over to her completely shocked, "you're the new producer of 'Tech Corner'?"

"That's right, I was hired on by..."

"Mr. Quinten?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"I know his name because I work there too, I'm one of the hosts of the show."

"That's great news," smiled Rin, "let me be the first to say, good luck with your job Sakura. But who's going to look after Rose while you're working?"

"To be honest I don't know."

"Why not try Sia or Nerine's fathers," suggested Naomi, "I'm sure they'll be glad to help."

Kaede had to tell Sakura who Sia and Nerine are and then explain about their fathers, "well I'll have to check with them, but they say it's okay then that's fine with me."

"So Sakura, where are you living now?" asked Rin.

"I'm living across the street from Kaede," she answered, "come to think of it, that's the same house I was living in before."

"That's lucky," said Naomi quietly.

After meeting Sia and Nerine and their fathers, Sakura and Rose stayed for dinner. Rin and Asa stayed for a while too.

Then after helping to clean everything up, they had to go back to their places.

"Well I'll see you guys later," smiled Sakura, "and Matthew, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

Then the two sisters walked off down the street, heading over to their house. Then Rin and Asa headed off back to their places.

A little later, I went onto the Sodor Island Forums, still none of my friends were online.

"Maybe they are on vacation," I thought to myself.

So I just posted a new episode adaptation, then I logged off the forums and shut down my computer. Then Kaede and I did our usual hugging for a few minutes.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, she giggled and walked off to her room.

I went back into my room, turned off the lights, got into bed and went off to sleep.

The next day, I introduced Al to Sakura and then I gave her the grand tour of the whole set.

"Not much to it really, but we like it."

Just then, I got another slap on my back, "somehow you never do give up, do you Lisa?"

Indeed it was Lisa, she was standing behind me and smiling as she usually does.

"What are you doing here Lisa?" asked Al.

"I'm here to collect some computer parts from Mr. Quinten," then she looked over to Sakura, "so are you going to introduce me to your new pal Matthew?"

"Sure, this is Sakura Yae, she's an old friend of Kaede's and she also happens to be the producer of our show. Sakura, this is Lisa Brugger, she's an old friend of mine, she works in the computer shop across the lot from us and the reason she slaps me is because it's a part of her personality."

"Now you get it," she giggled and slapped me on the back again.

"Does she do that all the time?" Sakura asked Al.

"Yep, every time she sees him, she's always doing that."

"I remember Asa used to do that with Rin all the time, she would always be slapping him on the back for fun."

"She still does that," joked Lisa, "but you know they often call me a second Asa because I slap only one person on the back, and of course, that would be Matthew."

"Which hasn't changed since we were kids," I added.

Lisa laughed again and slapped me on the back again, then she left for her shop, "see you around!" she called.

In about twenty minutes, we were live. We introduced everyone to Sakura, then we got down to the demostrations for the day.

After the long day, I stopped off at the mall (not the megamall), just for a small walk around (I had phoned Kaede before I left the set and told her I'd be back home in an hour).

As I walked along, I noticed in the stuffed toy store, there was one little girl trying to reach a stuffed bunny but she wasn't tall enough to reach it.

The young girl had short pointy ears, and purple hair with one pony tail.

"Hold on I'll get it for you," I said, (being tall helps a lot), "here you go."

The little girl looked up to me, then she walked over to the cashier. Then I heard her groan, she didn't much money to buy it.

"I'll buy it for you," I said kindly.

Again she looked up to me without saying a word.

Once the bunny was payed for, I gave it to the young girl, "thank you," she said quietly.

"Your welcome."

Again she went silent, "well I better get going, I'll see you later young one."

"Daisy," she said, I turned around, "my name is Daisy."

"My name's Matthew, I'll see you around okay?"

Just as I was about to walk out of the mall, I felt someone hug me tightly, it was the same purpled haired girl.

"What's wrong? Are you lost?"

"No, I'm not lost, not now."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"I finally found you, I finally found my big brother."

"Big Brother?"

I could not believe what I just heard, "look Daisy, maybe you got me confused with someone else. Maybe your real brother looks like me, is that it?"

"No, you're my big brother?"

I sighed deeply, this girl was crazy, "do you know Sia?" she asked.

"Yes, I know her, are you a friend of Sia?"

Once again she didn't answer, "alright well, I guess I could take you to see her, maybe then she can tell me why you're hugging me so much?"

Daisy sat in the front row right beside me, while I drove on home.

Soon we got home, Sia was hanging up landuary in her front yard, "hello Matthew," she called, "who's the little girl with you?"

"She says her name is Daisy," as soon as I said that, Sia looked shocked, "do you know this girl Sia?"

"I know her."

"Then you can tell me who her real family is."

"You are her real family."

"What? You can't be serious."

"I am, she's going have to stay with you, she's picked you to be her big brother."

I only groaned to myself, I could only imagine what Kaede would say if she saw this little girl.

Well I was going to find out, as I came in, she saw Daisy.

"Is she a friend of yours Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"Well a little bit yeah, but for some reason, this girl named Daisy is calling me her 'Big Brother', and now she won't stop hugging me."

"She's from the realm of the gods," said Primula, "she's famous there."

"Oh she's famous is she?"

"That's right."

"What for?"

"She's famous because she holds a record for being adopted into so many families."

"I guess you didn't like those homes did you?" I asked her, still she said nothing, "still giving me the silent treatment are you?"

"I'm not always quiet," she said at last.

"Good, then why don't you tell me who your real family is, I mean you couldn't have come to earth on your own."

"I did, I came here alone."

"I came from the realm of the demons by myself," said Primula.

"Okay then, but what about family, where does your family live?"

"Here, I guess. Is it okay if I stay here with you Big Brother?"

Before I could say anything, Kaede spoke up, "of course you can stay here." She didn't look upset, she was smiling.

"I can always bring out the extra sleeping bag that's in my room and give it her," said Naomi, "and she can sleep in my room."

Kaede, Primula and Naomi all introduced themselves to Daisy, she then (very quietly) told them her name.

Michael and Destiny were invited for dinner tonight, they were indeed surprised to see another little girl with us.

"What's your name young one?" asked Destiny.

Daisy didn't say anything, "her name is Daisy," I said, "for all I know about her, she is really shy and doesn't say much."

I told them about meeting Daisy at the mall, then after that, Kaede told them about Sakura and her sister Rose.

"So is Daisy really going to be living with you guys?" asked Michael.

"Yes she is," said Naomi.

"Can you tell us a little bit about youself?" asked Destiny.

Daisy still didn't say anything.

"All we do know about her is that she holds a huge record for the most adoptations, from what Primula said, that's why she's famous."

"Is that true?" asked Michael.

"Yes," said Daisy at last.

She remained quiet throughout the rest of Michael and Destiny's stay.

"Thanks again for the great meal," smiled Destiny a little while later.

"You're welcome," smiled Kaede.

Destiny and Michael walked down the pathway to the street, then they headed off for their house.

Primula gave Daisy one of her old pajamas, and as Naomi said, Daisy could sleep in the sleeping bag that she had.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"That's what good friends do," smiled Naomi, "we help each other out, I learned that from Big Bro."

Daisy said nothing more and went off to sleep.

"And a good night to you too," said Naomi, who was feeling a little disappointed.

Kaede and I did our usual hugging, then she walked off back to her room, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and walked into her room.

I was feeling tired tonight, so I didn't log onto the forums. Instead, I just turned off the lights, got into bed, closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	55. Chapter 55 Daisy

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Daisy**_

Boy did I get an expected surprise that Tuesday morning. Normally Kaede wakes me up, (except for a few times when Primula and Naomi blew an airhorn or slammed symbols close into my ears), but it wasn't Kaede this morning.

"It's time to wake," said the voice.

"Alright I'm getting up Kaede...Whoa!" I screamed loudly and fell out of bed, "Daisy?"

"Did you get a good night sleep?" she asked.

"Yes I did, until I got this rude awakening. Kaede's the one who usually wakes me..." I looked over to the clock, "in about two hours."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know that."

"Well now you do, so are you still calling me your big brother?"

"Yes, if that's okay with you."

"Sure," I sighed.

"Well I see you downstairs in a bit," she said happily and walked out of my room and past Kaede who came in to see if I was okay.

"First it was Primula, then little sis, and now Daisy, all three of them have given a scare in the mornings."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just tired that's all."

"It was that nightmare again, wasn't it? It kept you up last night?"

"Yeah sad to say, it was the same nightmare again. I've been getting that nightmare almost every night during the last couple of months."

"Really?"

"Yes, but at first it was a rare once a week dream, and now it's an almost every night dream. Anyways, you don't need to worry, I was only up for ten minutes last night, so I'm not tired. Now just give me a couple of minutes and I'll come down to help you make breakfast."

"Okay," she smiled happily, then she walked out of my room.

I was still thinking about yesterday, why would that little girl Daisy call me her big brother.

"Maybe she doesn't like her adopted family or perhaps she was left behind," I thought to myself, "well I'll have to ask her myself...later."

After I had gotten changed, I hurried on downstairs, Daisy was in the living room. She was talking with Naomi (well Naomi was doing all the talking, while Daisy listened without saying a word), who was up around this time and Kaede of course was just starting on making our breakfasts.

"She doesn't say much does she?"

"No she doesn't," answered Kaede, "when I said good morning to her, she didn't say anything."

"Well she had plenty to say to me after she woke me up."

Kaede and I worked on the breakfasts for a while, until they were ready. By that time, Primula was finally up and was in her school uniform.

"Maybe it would be a good idea if Daisy stayed with either Sia's or Nerine's fathers."

"Can't you stay with me today?"

"I don't think so, I have to go to work today and nobody is going to be here until two thirty."

"That's when I come home," said Naomi. Daisy was still silent, but she did eat her breakfast, "don't worry they're nice, I stayed with them for a while until I went to school."

"Do you go to school Daisy?" asked Primula.

"No," she answered quietly, "I've never gone to school."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"I don't know why, none of my adopted families would send me to school, they never told me why."

"How many families have adopted you?" asked Kaede.

Daisy held out both of her hands, showing all ten of her fingers, then she dropped three of her fingers, leaving only seven.

"Seventeen?" asked Naomi.

Daisy nodded her head, "you weren't kidding Primula," I said, "when you said that she holds a record for the most amount of adoptations, still I would like to know why you don't stay with them for long."

Again Daisy went silent, she didn't say anything for the rest of the morning, except for 'thank you' to Kaede and myself for breakfast.

So it was decided that Daisy was going to stay with Forbesii today, "have a good day Daisy," called Naomi, "don't worry, I'll be coming home around two thirty."

I was talking to Kaede as we locked up the house.

"I was just wondering if, maybe this afternoon, we could go out for a bit. Would it be okay Kaede?"

"Sure," she smiled, "it would be a nice change from the regular routine of walking home from school."

"Okay then, I'll come by your school after the show is done for today, okay?"

"Alright then, I'll be waiting," she smiled.

When we got to the street, we found Lisa's car there. Lisa was talking to Naomi, then she came over to me.

"So the rumors are true, there is another girl living with you."

"You're not going to make fun of me are you?"

"No, of course not," she said (for once she was sounding serious), "I think it's sweet that you take in that little girl as your sister, you are an amazing guy Matthew."

I looked over to Naomi, "well it is the truth," she said, "she does call you her big brother after all."

I sighed deeply to myself, I could only imagine what everyone else would say if they found out that Daisy was living with us.

Well I didn't have long to wait, before noon everyone knew about it and they were all saying that I'm a good guy for taking in 'that lost little girl' as they put it.

Even at Kaede's school, that was the main topic of discussion.

"Where did he meet this young girl?" asked Rin.

"He met up with her at the mall yesterday," said Kaede and she told them what I had told her last night.

Around that time, I came walking into her classroom. The girls were all looking at me with happy looks, but not so much from the boys (Michael, Itsuki and Rin weren't part of their group).

"Let me guess, you were telling them about how I met Daisy right?"

"That's right, it is okay, isn't it Matthew?"

"Sure Kaede, it's okay. Although I've been hearing that alot today, especially after Lisa told Mr. Quinten, Al and Sakura. So are you ready to go?"

"I'm ready."

"Where are you two going?" asked Mayumi.

"We're going to stop by Flora first, after that, I'm not sure."

"Maybe you and Kaede should go to the new arcade at the megamall," suggested Yukie.

"Yeah, that sounds good, what do you think Kaede?"

"I'd like that," she smiled.

She gathered her stuff, then we set off down the hallways, all eyes seemed to be on me today, "now I know how Rin must have felt," I said, "if I remember what you told me on the chatroom correctly."

"Don't worry Matthew, they won't look at you like that forever."

"Yeah, you're right."

In a short while, we were at Flora and oh boy, were we in for a huge surprise today.

"Let me guess, it's your usual order today am I right?" asked Asa (she was talking about the drink with the two straws and one glass).

"You must have read our minds," I said, "cause that's just what Kaede and I were going to ask for."

"I just knew, but then again whenever you two come here, you do usually order that drink and Kareha will usually go..."

Before she could say anymore, we saw that girl glow and saying "oh la la!"

"There she goes again," Asa and I said in unison.

"Don't worry it won't take me long to get your drink."

Just after Asa left, a young teenage boy came over to speak to us, "you wouldn't happen to be Matthew by an chance, would you?"

"Yes that's me...do I know you?"

"Well you kinda do, you just know us by our codenames."

"Codenames? Wait, hold on a second...you wouldn't happen to be one of many friends from the Sodor Island Forums would you?"

"That's correct," he smiled, "on the forums you know me as Warrior, but in real life my name is Benjamin, but you can call me Ben if you want."

"Well it's nice to meet you - you said 'us', does that mean that all six of you are here?"

"Three actually, the others are due to come in July."

"But we came," said another voice, this one from a young teenage girl, "you know me as Sierracat27, but my real name is Wendy."

"On the forums," said the other teenage girl, "I'm Metamorphical, but my real name is Niki. It's nice to finally meet you in person Matthew."

"Well it's nice to meet all of you - now I would like to introduce you to my lovely girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"It's an honor to meet you," she smiled.

"So you're Kaede," said Wendy, "wow, you're even more beautiful than what Matthew has told us."

"Well at least I know why you guys haven't been online lately," I said.

"Well we wanted to surprise you Matthew," said Ben, "plus we wanted to finally meet you in person."

"But what about work and school?"

"School's no problem for me, I've completed everything already so I finally get the summer off."

"Same here," said Wendy.

"I told my boss that I'm taking a couple of months off," said Niki, "he didn't have a problem with that."

"By the way, we saw you on television earlier today," said Ben, "you're pretty good with what you do, but tell me, was that Al who was helping you out?"

"That would be him, yes."

"We should probably get back to our table," said Niki, "maybe we could meet up again later on."

"Why don't you come by our place tonight?" suggested Kaede, "we could talk then."

"Sounds good to us," smiled Wendy.

Kaede gave them the directions to the house, then they walked off back to their tables, "we'll see later tonight," said Ben.

"See you then," I said.

"Are they friends of yours?" Asa asked when she came over with our drink.

"Yeah, they're friends of ours."

"They are three of Matthew's six online friends," said Kaede, "they came here to finally meet us and to surprise Matthew."

"Well this sure is a surprise," I said.

Asa chuckled then went off, while we drank our drink. After that, we went to the megamall and played some of the games for a while.

"I'm going to get some more tokens," I said, "then after we're done playing, we'll go home, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

As I was getting the tokens, I noticed a black short haired girl standing close by, "you wouldn't happen to be Matthew Gagnon, big brother of Daisy, would you?"

"That's me, yes, why?"

"I would advise you to be kind to her and treat her like a member of the family."

"Who are you and how do you know about Daisy?"

"My name is Erica Suzuran, I knew Daisy from a few years ago."

"Are you okay Matthew?" Kaede called.

"Yeah I'm okay!" I called back. I looked back, only to find that Erica had disappeared, "okay now that was weird," I muttered to myself.

I brought the tokens back over to where Kaede was, then we played for a while. Then after we were done, we handed in our tickets and got a couple of stuffed animals (of course I gave mine to Kaede).

In a short while, we came home and got to work on making dinner. All the while, Daisy kept on staring at me, then I remembered Erica's words.

"Are we getting company tonight?" asked Naomi, Daisy jumped in fright, "sorry I didn't mean to spook you Daisy."

"She's the done the same thing to me before," I said to Daisy, "I think she's learned that from her big sister Primula."

Daisy was still silent.

"Anyways to answer your question little sis, we are getting company tonight."

"Who is it?"

"They are some of my friends from the forums page."

"They're here?" asked Primula, again this made Daisy jump (like me, she never heard Primula or Naomi walk into the room).

"Yep they're here, they said they wanted to finally meet us and to surprise us."

In a short while, they had arrived, "hello there I'm Primula, but you can call me Rimu if you want."

"And I'm Naomi, the adopted little sister of the Fuyou family."

"It's nice to meet you two," smiled Wendy, then she looked down the hallway, "I see you have another guest here."

"Actually, she's Matthew's little sister?"

"WHAT?" Niki, Ben and Wendy shouted in unison, "Matthew, you never did say that you had a sister," said Ben.

"Well that's because she became my sister yesterday," so I explained to them about Daisy.

"We sure do miss alot when we're not on the forums," said Wendy.

"Believe me, there's still more to tell you guys."

We all sat in the living room to eat dinner, of course, our three guests said that we have a wonderful house. Then once we started I told them everything that they had missed. From Destiny's arrival, to Sakura and her younger sister Rose, and then I told everyone about the mysterious girl at the arcade.

When Daisy heard that, she just looked down to her plate with a sad look on her face.

"So are you guys going to be staying for the whole summer?" asked Naomi.

"Some of us are," said Ben.

"I'll be going back home in August," said Niki, "that's what I told my boss before I left."

"Well until then, we hope you guys will enjoy your visit here."

"Thank you Naomi," smiled Wendy, "but didn't Matthew tell you that we're not the only ones who are staying for the summer?"

"That's what I forgot," I said, mostly everyone (except Daisy) was laughing, "she is right Little Sis, they're not alone, but the others won't be here until July."

"They're not the only ones who are coming, am I right?"

For the first time that night I went silent.

"Who else is coming?" asked Niki.

"Matthew's father," answered Kaede, "he couldn't come during the spring, so he's coming here - this weekend."

"Are you going to try and patch things up with him?" asked Ben.

"I don't know, I'll try, but it will take some time."

"Well I hope you do patch things with him."

"If you guys would like, Big Sis and I can show you around the city this weekend."

"Thank you Naomi," said Wendy, "we would like that, right?"

"Yes," they both said together.

I did the washing and Naomi did the drying, after we were done dinner. Ben, Niki and Wendy were indeed impressed with our cooking.

"You said many times that Kaede is a great cook," said Niki, "and you were right."

"Thank you so much for dinner," said Wendy.

"Your welcome," smiled Kaede.

At that moment, we heard the doorbell ring. Naomi got up to get it - she came back into the living room, in a couple of minutes, giggling.

"What's so funny little sis?" I asked.

She said nothing - then I felt the slap on my back that knocked me out of my chair.

"And I guess that's Lisa, right?" asked Wendy.

"Yep, that's Lisa," I groaned.

"Hello," she said (again sounding just like Asa), "sorry to bug you, but Al asked me to drop this off for you Matthew, you left your sweater at the set."

"That's another thing I forgot," I groaned, everyone laughed again (except Daisy).

In an hour, they had to go, "thanks again for dinner," smiled Wendy, "it was delicous."

"Your welcome," smiled Kaede.

"Maybe we'll run into each other again soon," said Ben.

"With Big Bro, when he runs into someone, he actually does it," giggled Naomi.

As you can guess, everyone started laughing at that joke of Naomi's, "you guys are more than welcome to visit our house anytime you want," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you so much," smiled Niki.

"And next time, we'll introduce you to more of our friends."

"We would like that Matthew," said Ben, "and we'll let you know when the others get here."

We then said our goodbyes and watched as they walked up the driveway and headed off for their hotel.

Then we went into the living room to watch some of our favourite shows, Daisy just stood by the door, she was feeling nervous.

"You don't need to stand over there Daisy," said Naomi, "you're more than welcome to watch the TV with us."

Daisy didn't say anything for a while, then she asked, "is that okay with you big brother?"

"Yes, it's okay, like Naomi said, you're more than welcome to watch the TV with us."

This time, Daisy came over and sat down on one of the chairs we had out before.

"Would it be okay if we showed her some of the shows you have on DVD?" asked Primula.

"It's okay, and let me guess, would one of those shows be Home Improvement or Reba?"

"Actually, why not show Corner Gas, you haven't watched that show for two months."

"Sure, go right ahead."

Primula got out the season 1 disc and placed it into the DVD player. At times we couldn't stop laughing, and the same could be said about Daisy, at times she would be laughing and smiling.

"Are you enjoying this Daisy?" I asked.

"Yes," she said happily.

We watched a few episodes of disc one, before it was time to go to bed. Naomi went upstairs first, followed by Primula with Bridget. Daisy went up after that.

All three were soon asleep, when Kaede and I did our usual hugging.

"Did enjoy our little date today?" I asked her.

"I did," she smiled, "it was a nice change from my usual routine of coming home."

"I'm glad you had fun," I then gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face. Kaede started to blush just as I kissed her.

"I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew. Well I better get to bed, I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her. She giggled and walked happily into her room.

I went onto the Sodor Island Forums, this time, I posted a new episode adaptation, then I logged off and shut down my computer. I turned off the lights, climbed into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Kaede.


	56. Chapter 56 Mystery

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Mystery**_

On that Wednesday June 9th morning, we were all sitting down to a wonderful breakfast, Daisy of course was still being quiet.

I was still thinking over what that Erica girl said before.

"Be nice to her and treat her like one of the family."

"Maybe she was a part of one of Daisy's families," I thought to myself, "I guess I won't know unless I see Erica again or if Daisy says anything."

"Matthew?" I looked over to Kaede, "are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, just a little sleepy again."

"Don't push yourself too hard big bro," said Naomi, "remember you told me that before?"

"Yeah I remember that, but it's like I said, I'm okay, I just need to get more sleep - if it wasn't for that darn nightmare."

I did get that stupid nightmare again last night, but I was mostly thinking about Daisy.

"Isn't today your day off Matthew?" asked Primula.

"Yeah it is, Mr. Quinten said that the network is going to be showing that special movie again, so Al and I got the day off again."

"Can we spend some time together?" asked Daisy.

All four of us looked over to her, she was smiling, but she was still being quiet.

"I think it would be a good idea," smiled Kaede, "then you two can really get to know each other a little more."

"Well I guess it would be okay," I said, "sure."

Daisy showed a tiny smile, but she still kept her head down.

After we were done and finished cleaning up the dishes, Kaede and I spoke outside of the kitchen.

"I know you're worried about Daisy," she said, "but why didn't you say anything?"

"Well if I did, she might become more miserable. I remember seeing that last night when I had said that girl's name, maybe she was one of Daisy's original sisters."

"I can understand why you didn't say it," then she looked back into the kitchen to see Daisy still sitting at her spot.

"Maybe this time she'll tell me a little bit about herself, it's like what you said before, but I doubt she'll say anything about Erica."

"You won't know unless you try."

"Hey, that's what I usually say," Kaede giggled after I said that.

"I could ask around and see if anybody knows a girl named Erica."

"Thanks Kaede," I smiled.

Shortly after Kaede and Primula had gone with Sia, Nerine and Michael, and Naomi went off to school, Daisy and I headed out on this slightly chilly day.

For a while Daisy was quiet, "it's a nice day out isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah it is," she said quietly, then she noticed an arcade, she could see people using the photo booth.

"If you ask them nicely, I'm sure they'll let you join in on the picture."

"No," she said, "I don't want to have my picture taken."

"You really are a shy girl aren't you?" I asked.

"Maybe, why? That's not bad is it?"

"No it's not, believe me when I say thus, I was shy when I was a young boy. From what I've seen over the last few days since you moved in with us, you hardly say anything, especially to Kaede, Primula and Little Sis. In fact, the only person you ever usually talk to is me."

"I talk to them too - well sometimes."

"That's okay, you'll get over being shy soon."

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep - now where would you like to go first?"

Daisy went silent again, only this time she was thinking, "I'm not really sure."

"Oh I get it, you're not familar with this city are you?" She nodded her head softly, "well today is your lucky day, cause I'm going to give you a tour of this city."

So throughout the entire day, I showed Daisy all around the city. She was enjoying herself, even though she didn't smile.

Around noon, we went into the 'Boston Pizza' at the megamall, Daisy wasn't sure what to get, so I ordered two bowls of 'Smokey Mountain Spagetti and Meatballs.'

"It's pretty good, wouldn't you think?" I asked her.

"Yeah, it is," she smiled.

"So are you having a good time today?"

"I am, I haven't done this for a while. To be real honest with you, my first family used to take me out, I always had fun, but by the time I was six, it stopped."

"Why?"

Daisy didn't answer for a while, "it's because I was adopted into another family."

I wasn't going to get much answers from her this time, she would change the subject of our conversations.

We soon returned home, just as Naomi was coming in. Five minutes later, Kaede and Primula came home.

"She didn't say much about her first family," I was saying to Kaede, "in fact she didn't say that much about her other adopted families either."

"Maybe something bad happened, that could be the reason why she doesn't want to say anything."

"I guess so - so, did you have any luck finding out who Erica is?"

"I asked around, only one person knew about her. The girl who told me all she knew about Erica, said that she is a shy girl, she did have a sister with purple hair once, but now she doesn't talk about her sister anymore."

"Which makes me suspect that perhaps Erica was one of Daisy's old sisters."

"If you want to find out, you can ask the person I was talking to, her name is Ruri Matsuri, she's a good friend of Erica. She usually hangs out at the library at school."

"Let's hope she's still there."

We told Primula, Naomi and Daisy that we were going out for a bit and that we would be back soon.

Sure enough, we got to Kaede's school in time, for there was Ruri leaving for the day. Kaede introduced me to her, and then I introduced myself.

"Do you know a girl named Erica?"

"Yes, she's my friend," Ruri answered, "she's been my friend for years, if you're looking for her - it's an impossible search."

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

"Because she doesn't like talking to people that much, in fact she hardly says a word to me."

"But when she did talk to you, did she ever mention anything about having a sister?"

"Yes, she would always tell me about her sister. The little girl with the cheerful smile, the one who would hug you for no reason, just because she was happy to see that person."

"Did her sister have purple hair with one pony tail on the left side?" asked Kaede.

"Yes, her sister did have purple hair with one pony tail."

"Do you know her name?"

"The only word I ever heard her say was 'Daisy', she didn't say that much when I got to meet her. Shortly after that, Erica came into school, all sad and silent."

"My guess was that Daisy was disowned by Erica's family," I said, "when did you meet Daisy?"

"Over a year ago."

"Do have Erica's number?"

"I used to, but lately whenever I call her, she hardly ever answers the phone. It just rings and rings, over and over again, no answer machine gets the call, the ringing goes on for a long time. If you have any hope of talking to her, you'll have to find her when everyone is in school."

"Actaully we recently saw her at the arcade, just yesterday."

"Then I advice you to go there and talk to her before she goes home."

We thanked Ruri for her help, then we set off. Sadly when we got to megamall, Erica was nowhere to be seen.

We soon returned home, Primula was talking on the phone to someone.

"Matthew, it's for you, I don't know who it is."

"I think I might know," Primula gave me the phone and the person on the other end spoke to me (it was Erica).

In about ten minutes, I walked up to the school again and there she was, standing close to the enterance.

"Thank you for coming, I know I must be taking up some of your time."

"No it's okay. So I guess you wanted to talk to me about Daisy, right?"

"Yes."

"There is so much I don't know about her..."

"And now I'm going to tell you, cause Daisy told me...when we were sisters. You see at one time, Daisy lived in the realm of the gods with her mother, father and a sister. She was happy with that family, but her sister didn't think so. So one night, she decided that she wasn't going to live with that family anymore, she..." Erica stopped.

"You don't need to say it, I know what you're going to say."

"Shortly after that, Daisy was adopted into another family. She and her sister were still alive after that night...sadly that's when the trouble began. Her sister would threaten each adopted family to dump Daisy or they would pay the price. Fearing for their lives, they did as they were told and each time, Daisy would get beaten up by her sister."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I was sad for Daisy, but I was also mad because of her sister.

"Did that happen to you?" I asked.

"Yes, eight months after we brought her into the family, her sister threatened us. I begged my parents not to let her go, but they said it was for our own safety. I wanted to protect her from her terrible sister...but I couldn't...all I could do was watch her..."

Poor Erica started to shed tears.

"You can stop there," I said, "you don't need to say anymore."

"Daisy was like a real sister to me and losing her changed me into the silent girl I am. I can only hope that you can keep Daisy safe from her sister, please don't let her go."

"You don't need to worry about that, cause I won't let her go, that's a promise."

Erica remained silent but did show a small smile, I thanked her for telling everything, then I walked over to my truck.

"How could someone be so cold hearted?" I asked myself, "her sister just makes me so mad!"

I slammed my fist aganist the door of my truck (I didn't even notice at the moment).

The next day, after work was done, I came home only to find that Daisy wasn't there.

"I thought she was with you," said Kaede.

Well the moment she said that, I went out looking for Daisy. I looked around to all the places that we had visited yesterday.

"DAISY! DAISY!" I shouted, "where are you?"

Kaede was calling everyone we knew, but none of them had seen Daisy.

"I can't believe this," I groaned.

"Do you think it has anything to do with us?" asked Naomi, "I should have been more considerate about her feelings."

Some small tears appeared into my eyes, "it's not your fault, if anyone is to blame here, it's me. I promised I'd protect her and now I've let her down."

At that moment, we heard the door open up and there was Daisy.

"Daisy! Oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

Daisy had dozens of bruises all over, she looked up to me, groaned, then she fell to the floor.

"Daisy!" I cried, I caught her before she fell completely.

"She's hurt," said Kaede, "Rimu, get some bandages for her."

Primula ran upstairs to get them, just as Daisy woke up, "she's back...my sister is back. She found me and she started to beat me up. Maybe I should have just stayed there and let her finish the job."

"No, you did the right thing getting away from her and coming home safely."

Daisy looked up to me, then she passed out in front of us.

She was soon sleeping on the air matress in Naomi's room, "big brother...big brother!" she cried, holding out her right hand.

"It's okay Daisy, I'm right here," I placed both of my hands around her right hand.

"Your hands are so warm and soft," she said.

"Yeah, and you like warm and soft things, don't you Daisy?"

"Yes, I do," she smiled.

"Get some rest okay? I'll come back in later and I'll read you a story, would you like that?"

"Yes, I would like that."

We walked out of the room, as she fell asleep again.

We went into the kitchen, I told them all what Erica had said to me yesterday. Kaede, Primula and Naomi were indeed shocked.

"Why would she do that?" asked Kaede.

"I can only guess was that she didn't like her own family," I answered, "and now she wants to finish the job, as she has tried before."

"Daisy must have been so scared," groaned Primula, "now I know why she didn't say anything."

"The poor thing," groaned Kaede.

For a while, the four of us were silent, "so what are we going to do?" asked Naomi.

"Well for one, I'll inform Damon about Daisy's sister and tell him what she has done."

"There's just one problem, we don't know what she looks like."

"She has dark purple hair with no pony tails," I said, "I got a call from Erica earlier today and she told me what Daisy's sister looks like."

"Okay then, that's solves one problem, but what about Daisy?"

"Well if it would okay, Daisy can stay here with us, we can protect her and be her family."

"I think that would be a good idea," smiled Kaede, "I can phone my dad and ask him if he could adopte her."

"Actually Kaede, you don't need to do that, you just let me worry about that."

"Okay," she smiled.

After the little conversation, I went upstairs and read Daisy some of the 'Railway Series' books that I have, she really enjoyed listening to them.

The next day, I was just about ready to go to work, when I felt someone pull on the sleve of my sweater. That someone was Daisy.

"What's wrong Daisy, do you feel sick?"

"No," she groaned, "I just don't want to let you go."

"Let me go?" I asked in surprise.

"My other adopted families all left me like this before and I don't want to be seperated from my big brother again."

I felt sad for Daisy, so I decided to stay home with her. I called work and asked if Sakura could host the show today, of course she agreed to doing the job.

Throughout the day, I would read Daisy some stories, played video games with her, even made her some lunch.

Although she was happy that I was staying home with her, she was still worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Some of my adopted families did the same thing before, I would have a good time before being left alone. Thanks for all of this...Matthew, but if you want, I'll just leave."

Daisy ran out of the living room and ran out of the house.

I quickly got my shoes on and ran after her, "Daisy, wait!" I cried.

Daisy was upset, she accidently stepped onto the road in front of a car heading her way. Thankfully I got a hold of her left hand and pulled her back to safety.

Daisy couldn't hold it in anymore and she broke down in tears.

"I don't want to be alone anymore, it's just not fair!"

"I know," I said softly, giving her a small hug, "but you don't have to worry anymore cause I'm not letting you go."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I am."

"When you first met me, you didn't like the way I hugged you and called you a big brother."

I was silent for a while, she was right, "you can hug me as much as you want and if you want to call me your big brother, then go right ahead, I don't mind."

"Really?"

I nodded my head and showed her my smile, "of course."

Daisy was still crying, but she was happy, "thank you big brother."

"You don't need to worry anymore," I said to her, "now let's go home."

When we got home, there was Kaede, Primula and Naomi, all looking worried.

"Everything's okay now," I said, "right, sister?"

"Yes, big brother," she smiled.

Once we were back inside, I told them of what happened...the three girls were shocked to hear this, but they were glad that Daisy was okay.

"I hope that Damon can catch Daisy's sister soon," I was saying to Kaede later on.

"Me too," she said, "poor Daisy must have been so worried that she was going to be left alone. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about that anymore. Especially since she has a good big brother like you."

"You know you just took the words out of my mouth," I smiled, Kaede giggled again.

"Matthew, if my father isn't going to adopte Daisy, then who will?"

I looked around, then I whispered my idea to Kaede, she was happy to hear that, "what do you think, is it a good idea or what?"

"I think it's a good plan and I'm sure Daisy will be happy."

"Yeah, but that little idea of mine will have to wait until her sister is caught. Till then, we're going to continue treating her like a real member of the family."

"You can always count on me to help, so is it okay if I tell Rimu and Naomi?"

"Sure, just make sure Daisy doesn't hear about it, when the time comes, I will let her know."

Kaede continued to smile at me as she walked back downstairs to tell Naomi and Primula about my idea. They were both pleased with my idea.

"She'll love it for sure," smiled Naomi.

"You are doing a great thing for her Matthew," said Primula.

"Thanks, but remember, don't say anything to her until that time."

"We both promise," they both said.

"Big brother," called Daisy, "would you like a video game with me?"

"Sure, but would it be okay if Kaede, Primula and Naomi played with us too?"

"Yeah, they can play too! We do have four controllers in here."

For the first game, Kaede, Primula, Naomi and Daisy played and I took over for one of them after a while. All the while I could see that Daisy was happy, oh boy was she ever going to be happy to hear my idea...when that time comes of course.


	57. Chapter 57 Family

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Family**_

Finally the weekend had come and we were all relaxing in the living room on this warm Saturday 12th 2010 morning. We had a good breakfast a short while ago, and now we were just watching some television.

We were all hoping to get that call from Damon.

"Is it okay if we go out for a bit?" asked Daisy.

"I think that would be a good idea, what do you think Kaede?" I asked.

"I think it's a good idea," she smiled.

"We can go anywhere you want to go Daisy," smiled Naomi, "is there a favourite place you would like to go to?"

"Maybe we could...go for a walk in...the megamall."

We all agreed to that idea, so we got our shoes on and headed out to the megamall.

As we walked along, we ran (not literally) into our friends. Mayumi and Itsuki were first, they were out on another date.

Then we ran into Michael and Destiny, "having a good time today?" asked Destiny to Daisy.

She nodded her head, but was still quiet.

As we walked along on the second floor, we ran into Asa and Rin, as they were out on another date.

Before long we reached the arcade, where we played some games. Daisy was actually pretty good at some of them. She played a lot of them and throughout that time, I could see her smiling and hear her laughing happily.

After playing in the arcade, we went to the food court where we met up with Ben, Niki and Wendy again.

"She seems really happy," smiled Wendy, "She's really lucky to be with you guys."

I looked to make sure Daisy wasn't looking, then I told them my plan for Daisy, they were pleased to hear that.

"It's only a matter of time till Damon catches up with her sister," I said.

"I hope he catches her soon," said Ben, "cause I think Daisy will be overjoyed when she hears what you're going to do."

"Yes, but in the meantime, please try and keep this a secret from her."

"We promise," smiled Wendy.

Soon we were on the third floor and there was Erica, Daisy looked nervous again.

"Hello Daisy," said Erica, "it's been a long time since I've seen you."

Daisy didn't say anything, "go on," I said, "you can talk to her, don't worry, I'm right here okay?"

Daisy moved slowly away from me and walked over to speak with Erica, "it's good to see you again - say, do you remember what my name is?"

"It's...it...it's...Erica," she said.

"That's right, my name is Erica, now what about that boy over there? Can you tell me his name?" Daisy looked over to me with another nervous look, "I'm sure you've said his name a few times already."

"That's...is...my...my...big...brother...Matthew. He's my big brother Matthew!" she ran to me and gave me a huge hug, all the while she was crying.

"Yes Daisy, I am your big brother. I'm so proud of you, you're conquering your fears," I then looked over to Erica, "thanks for helping."

She nodded her head, "you know that you're not her real brother until her sister is caught."

"I know that, but still I'm going to treat Daisy like my real sister."

After talking with Erica, we continued on walking threw the megamall and had dinner at the Boston Pizza. Daisy and I both ordered the smokey mountain spagetti and meatballs (come to think of it, we all did).

"I think I might have eaten too much," said Naomi, "but it was very good."

"Did you enjoy your meal Daisy?" asked Kaede.

"I did," she answered happily, I was surprised to hear her speak that much.

After a while, we were done walking through that huge megamall, but before we were to go home, we decided to stop by the arcade one more time.

"Why don't we take advantage of that?"

"The photo booth?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, let's do it!" said Naomi.

Naomi, Kaede, Primula and I walked over to the photo booth, Daisy was still standing at a distance. There sure wasn't a lot of room in there.

"Watch out big sis, you're getting into my space," cried Naomi.

"I'm not sure if all five of us can fit in here," said Kaede.

"It can't be that tough," said Primula, "I see elementary and high school students use these things all the time."

I then noticed that Daisy wasn't with us, "Daisy, you don't need to watch from a distance today, you can join us."

"Come take a picture with us," said Kaede.

"What's wrong Daisy?" asked Naomi, "don't you want to have your picture taken?"

Daisy shock her head, but when she saw me smile - she changed her mind and ran over to join us.

"Okay, Daisy will be in the middle," I said.

"Oh look at this, you can add little messages," said Naomi.

"Oh really? In that case, leave that part to me."

"What are you writing Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"Oh you'll see," I chuckled, "but for now it's a surprise. Alright, are you ready Daisy?"

"I'm ready," she said.

"Big smiles," said Naomi, "1, 2, 3...Smile!"

Within seconds, our pictures were taken. Daisy was in the middle with both Naomi and Primula on both sides of her, while Kaede and I stood right behind them.

If you're wondering what the message was that I put in the picture, it read 'The Fuyou Family'.

When we got home, we lit up some fireworks. Daisy was excited to see all the bright colors flashing, she was still smiling and laughing too.

Later on, I read her another book for ten minutes before she went to sleep.

Just as I was leaving her room, the phone rang, I hurried downstairs to get it. Kaede was the one who answered it.

"It's for you Matthew, it's from Damon."

Kaede handed me the phone, "hello? Oh hi Damon. Really, you got her? Oh that is wonderful news, thanks buddy. Okay well I'll talk to you later, alright bye."

"What did he have to say?"

"They finally got Daisy's sister, she was arrested a couple of hours ago."

"Now you can put the next part of your plan into action," said Primula.

"Yeah I can," I smiled.

I left early the next morning, and came back just in time for breakfast.

"Daisy, would you like to spend some time with me today?"

"Sure big brother," she said, "but what about Naomi, Rimu and Kaede?"

"It's okay with us," smiled Kaede, "it'll give you two more time to get to know each other."

Soon we were ready to go, "we should be home before dinner okay?"

"Alright, have fun you two," smiled Kaede.

As soon as we had walked away from the house, Naomi spoke up, "he's going to make that little girl happy with his little surprise."

"He's doing a good thing for her," agreed Kaede, "watching him do something so kind for another person, makes me happy to be his girlfriend."

Daisy and I went around through the city, going to her favourite places. Each time, we would see some of our friends and I told them of my surprise for her.

We spent some time down at the arcade, then we went to see a movie, got some ice cream and went by the toy store at the small mall and I got her another toy rabbit.

Finally we went to the biggest hill in the city to look over the entire city.

"It's so pretty," smiled Daisy.

"I'd figured you'd like it," I smiled, then I noticed that Daisy was looking sad again, "what's wrong?"

"One of my old adopted families did this to me before...when they left me behind - then she came along and beat me up."

"Daisy, listen there's something I need to tell you."

"I know!" she shouted sadly, "you're going to leave me...I'm going to be alone again."

"No you are not! Daisy, I have some good news and even better news. First, the good news...your sister was arrested just last night, she's in jail now."

"Really? She won't come to beat me up again?"

"Never again."

Daisy turned away from me and looked over to the city, "I guess this means I'm up for adoptation again and I'll be going away."

"No, you're not going away."

"Did Mr. Fuyou adopte me?"

"No, he didn't," I answered, Daisy looked down to the ground, "I adopted you."

"You adopted me?"

"Yes, I adopted you early this morning and now you are a part of my family. As long as you don't mind having a big brother like me."

"I don't mind...thank you," some tears came into her eyes, "don't look at me, I'm not allowed to cry."

"Of course you're allowed, it's okay to cry Daisy and I think that now is a good time to do that."

Daisy couldn't say anything else, she ran to me and gave me a big hug, all the while she was crying her eyes out.

"You've been holding it all in for all these years, it's okay to let it all out now."

"You don't mind?"

"I don't mind," I answered, as I wrapped my arms around my little sister.

For about twenty minutes, Daisy cried until she couldn't cry anymore.

"If you still want to call me your big brother, that's okay. But if you want, you can always call Matt, if you want."

"Okay...thank you again...Matt."

I had to smile as I gave my sister another hug, "welcome to the family Daisy."

"Thank you," she smiled.

Soon we returned home to find a huge dinner all prepared for us, "did you make all of this by yourself Kaede?" I asked.

She shook her head, "I had a little help this time from Rimu and Naomi."

"Do you like the meal we made?" asked Naomi.

"Yes," smiled Daisy, "it looks delicous."

"Wait till you have tried it," I said happily. Kaede smiled too, she remembered that we said the same thing on my first night in this house.

We all went into the living room, where we got another big surprise...all of our friends and family were there, all of them were smiling when we came into the room.

"WELCOME TO THE FAMILY, DAISY!" they all shouted.

"Thank you all so much," she smiled, "I've never had a big welcome like this before."

As we ate our meals, we talked about all the good times, Nicole was listening in alot, she wanted to know what had happened when she went home.

"I remember we had a rough week," said Max, "with all the school work we had to do."

"And looking after Kelsey too," said Monty, "I had to do alot."

"Excuse me? I was doing all the work, you were up in our room listening to your music with the volume on full blast."

"No, I was doing most of the work!"

"As you can see," said Primula to Nicole, "both boys have been busy."

"Yes I can see that."

"Say Nicole, did you get the chance to see how my parents were doing?" I asked.

"Yeah, we all did."

"Your father is doing quite well," said Aunt Sally, "and as for your mother..."

"She's still saying that you are living in Canada," said Frank, "I guess she hasn't excepted the fact that you are here."

"I guess not, but then again, that's the way she's been."

"So what else happened after we went back to Kirkland Lake?" asked Nicole.

"Well Michael did tell us about Destiny," said Lisa, "but I guess you knew that already."

"Well, what about what happened during March break when an entire wall caved in," said Michael.

"An entire wall caved in?" asked Aunt Sally.

"Yep, I remember that. The main wall seperating the living room from the dining room fell and crushed the table."

"It was because of poor construction work wasn't it?" asked Mayumi.

"Yep that was it. After finding that out, Rin, Itsuki, Michael, Naomi, Lisa and myself all worked hard to place a new wall up."

"Is that why I found a piece of drywall in the dining room?" asked Destiny.

"Yeah, that's why you found that piece," said Michael, "but I thought the wall was perfectly safe, at least that's what the home inspector said."

"Maybe he didn't know about the wall," said Daisy.

"Or maybe he ignored it," said Naomi.

"She's been watching alot of 'Holmes on Homes'," I said.

"That's right, I think it's interesting. Which is why when I'm a bit older, I'm going to be a contractor like Mike Holmes."

"You know he's a home inspector now, right?" asked Lisa.

"Yeah I know that."

Then Mayumi spoke up, "on the first week of May, Itsuki and I kissed for the first time."

"It was wonderful to hear that," smiled Kareha, who started to glow and say 'oh la la!'

"There she goes again," said Asa, Lisa, Kaede and myself in unison.

"You know Nicole," said Lisa, "if you don't want to continue missing out on all the good times we have, why don't you move to this city?"

"Maybe in a couple of years," she said, "I still like living in Kirkland Lake."

"It is a nice town," said Frank, "you guys should come by to visit us sometimes."

"You might have a difficult time getting big bro to visit your town," said Naomi.

"Well I might, someday...just not right now."

"We understand," said Aunt Sally, "in the meantime, we can still talk like we are doing right now."

"With a big family too," smiled Naomi.

"But some members are a little nuts," said Max.

"Who are you calling nuts?" snapped Monty.

"Glad to see some things just don't change one bit," smiled Nicole, then she looked over to Nerine, "you haven't been pulling your disappearing acts recently have you?"

"No," she answered, "I haven't been pulling my disappearing acts for a long time."

"Not since that night at the school," said Asa, "to think it was those knuckleheads who were causing all the damage."

"Well thankfully they haven't been causing any damage for a while," said Sia, "they've been in jail since that night, I think they're mostly scared of you Rina."

"I know Jeff is," giggled Lisa, "you sure gave him a scare with your powers."

"I just didn't want them to hurt my friends," she said.

"Believe me Nerine, that's all they want to do, unless I agree with them and go back to Canada...which I never will."

"Remind me," said Wendy, "why do they want you back in Canada?"

"They just want to use me as their little decoy again, they get away with the crimes and I get punished, it's been the same since high school."

"Okay now I understand."

"What about Al and Sana's little surprise from a couple of months ago?" asked Primula.

Sana smiled, remembering when Al told everyone, "we both decided that it was the right time to tell everyone about it."

"Of course Matthew and Kaede knew months before," said Al.

"Really?" asked Nicole.

Kaede nodded her head, "Al asked us both not to tell anyone during that time, they wanted to keep this a surprise."

"It won't be long now," said Al, "that baby is due any day now."

"Have you two thought of a name for her yet?" asked Daisy.

"Not yet," said Sana, "we're still thinking about it."

"Of course we can't forget that Sakura had applied for the job as producer of big bro's television show," giggled Naomi.

"She applied for the job months before she came here," said Mr. Quinten, "after reading her resume, I knew she was perfect for the job."

"After Naomi's little trip into the hospital, it did calm down after a while," said Lisa.

"Yeah and now with the summer finally here, things are starting to get more interesting with more friends coming for a visit and of course, we have a new audition to the family, right Daisy."

"Right Matt."

"That was a wonderful thing you did Matthew," smiled Niki, "adopting Daisy into your family, and now she's with a wonderful big brother."

"So now that Daisy is going to be living with you guys," said Lisa, "is she still going to sleep on that air matress?"

"For now, but soon she'll be sleeping in her own bed. I'm going to build a bunk bed in Naomi's room...if that's okay with you little sis?"

"Of course it is," she smiled, "just as long as I get the bottom bed, I have a small fear of heights."

"You have a fear of heights, yet you were able to jump from your bedroom window and fall onto the snow, the first time we brought you home."

"Believe me, I was scared then too."

"I don't mind the top bunk," said Daisy, "I'm not scared of heights."

"Then it's settled."

"Are you really okay with this, Kaede?" asked Sakura, "I mean, now there are five people living in this house...well six, if you include your father."

"I don't mind," she smiled, "I'm okay with this."

"Isn't Damon and Koyuki's wedding coming up soon?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, our wedding is coming up on July 5th," said Koyuki.

"And don't forget Matthew, you're going to be the best man," said Damon.

"I haven't forgotten," I said.

"When are you guys going to get married?" asked Mayumi.

Kaede and I blushed deep red, we didn't have an answer for that.

"When you do decide to get married," said Nicole, "make sure you invite me, okay?"

"We will," Kaede and I said in unison.

Throughout the rest of the night, we ate the dinner and continued talking about good times. Daisy sure was enjoying it.

Later that night, I read Daisy another book until she fell asleep.

"Thank you Matt," she smiled.

"Your welcome, Daisy...my sister," I smiled back.

In a few short minutes, Kaede and I did our usual hugging.

"Well I better go to bed," smiled Kaede, "I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled and walked into her bedroom. I was feeling really tired tonight, so I didn't go on the computer. Instead, I turned off the lights and got into bed and went happily to sleep.

I'm sure that we all got a good night sleep tonight, Daisy especially.


	58. Chapter 58 Samantha

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Samantha**_

Monday June 14th came quicker than we had originally thought, a perfectly good weekend had passed and everyone at this time was feeling good, especially Daisy.

"Did you get a good night sleep last night?" I asked her.

"I did," she smiled, "Matt, there are so many things I have to thank you for. I guess the only I can really say it is...thank you for bringing me into your family."

She ran up to me and gave me a hug, I then wrapped my arms around her.

"Your welcome Daisy," I smiled.

After breakfast, we all headed out, I wasn't needed on the set of 'Tech Corner' till nine, so that meant I could walk with Kaede and everyone else to school.

"That was a really sweet thing you did for Daisy," smiled Kaede.

"Well you know me Kaede, I'm always glad to help anyone out, whenever they need someone."

"That's something about you that hasn't changed in all the years I have known you Matthew," said Michael, "heck even Lisa could say the same thing."

"She probably would."

Of course we were only halfway to the school, when one of Kaede's 'fan-club' members came out and told me to back away from her.

"We better stand back," advised Sia.

They backed off, I once again held out three of my fingers, dropping one at a time while he charged. He wasn't fast enough, as I gave him a kick to the stomach.

"You would think by now that you guys would learn that I am Kaede's boyfriend."

That guy couldn't answer me, he just groaned in pain, but he was able to get up and walk away, shortly after that, we headed out on our way.

"I'm glad there are only a few groupees now," said Kaede.

"I guess that the rest have excepted the fact that Matthew is now Kaede's boyfriend," said Sia.

"There's that," said Michael, "then again, maybe those guys don't want Matthew to knock the snot out of them like he has done before."

"You know, I hate to say this to you Sia and you Nerine, but I'm going to feel sorry for your future boyfriends."

"What makes you say that?" asked Nerine.

"Well, there's still your fan-clubs and by the looks of things, their group has gotten bigger over time. Your future boyfriends might have a difficult time dealing with them all the time, cause they will go after them."

"That's no problem for me," said Sia, "if those guys cause trouble, I'll knock them all down with a row of chairs."

"Please don't do that," groaned Rin, "you've already sent a lot of people to the hospital doing that."

"Not as much as Rina, she uses her powers on them and that must hurt more than chairs."

Nerine went silent again, "well hopefully you won't need to do that," I said, "maybe your future boyfriends can fight back and will probably stand their ground to protect you."

"Like you can?" asked Nerine.

"Maybe, you never know - but don't forget, I don't fight very often."

"Because of the promise you made to Kaede, right?" asked Primula.

"Yep, I promised her that I wouldn't fight unless I have no choice. If I break that promise I have to find a way to make it to her."

"And you usually do," she smiled.

Before long, we had arrived at the school, "say Kaede, do you have anything planned for this afternoon?"

"No, not really, why?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you would like to hang out with me this afternoon."

"I love to," she smiled.

"Okay then, I'll be at the gates at two thirty and maybe this time, we could go see a movie."

"I like that," she smiled.

"Alright then, oh and before I go, I want to give you something...it's a watch I got years ago, and now I would like you to have it."

"Thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome - well, I'll see in a bit!" I called as I walked away back to the house.

After the long day and after seeing the movie, both Kaede and I came home. Primula, Naomi and Daisy were all waiting for us.

"Someone's here to see you," said Naomi, "she says she's known you for a long time."

"Has to be Lisa," I said.

Then I heard some singing from upstairs, I gasped and walked backwards in shock. "No, oh no, not her...anyone but her."

"Do you that person Matt?" asked Daisy.

"Oh I know her alright, that's Samantha Bells, my former second girlfriend."

"The one who left you for two guys and called you 'Frog Ugly'?" asked Primula.

"Oh yeah, that would be her, I'm guessing she's back to give me a piece of her mind," I sighed and told them the rest of the story, about her calling me and asking me to take her back, and what I said to her after that.

"I never told you guys this because I didn't want you to think that I was a person with a bad attitude, I'm sorry."

"That's okay Matthew," said Kaede.

"When she comes in, tell her that I'm out for a bit."

I had spoken too soon, cause at that moment, she came downstairs. Once again, with her short brown hair and two pony tails (similar to Naomi, only with black ribbons holding up her pony tails).

"Hello Matthew, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"It wasn't long enough for me," I said, not trying to sound mad, "what brings you to Tokyo? Looking for another boyfriend?"

"Well in a sense, that would be a yes."

"I guess you must've dated every single boy in the Markham and Stouffville area."

"Now how did you guess?" she giggled, as if she was proud.

"She's crazy," Naomi whispered to Primula.

"I have to ask though, why did you hang up the phone on me when I ask you to take me back?"

"Well, I didn't want to have my heart broken by you again," I answered, "anyways, you can't ask me that now, cause I already have a girlfriend."

"Is it the purple haired girl?"

"My name is Daisy!"

"Or is it the redhead?"

"I'm Naomi!"

"Or is it the little girl with the pointy ears?"

"I'm Primula!"

"We're his sisters," snapped Daisy.

"I'm his girlfriend, I'm Kaede Fuyou."

Samantha looked over to Kaede with that look like she didn't like her, "if you'll excuse me, I have to go, oh and by the way, you have a nice house."

She walked past me and headed down the pathway to the streets.

"When did she get here?" I asked.

"She came around the same time I came home," said Naomi, "she asked me if she could use our washroom to freshen up."

"No doubt to put more make-up on, that's always been Samantha's way."

"Wasn't she the girl you had the longest relationship with?" asked Primula.

"Sad to say, yes. Our relationship lasted for a year and a half, but we never did go out and of course she would say things like 'he's not my boyfriend' or 'he's just my cousin'."

"Not really nice by the sounds of it," said Daisy.

"Still it makes me wonder why she's here in Tokyo."

"Changing subjects here, wasn't your father suppose to come on the weekend?" asked Naomi.

"He must have changed his mind again, I guess some things about him that just won't change."

I looked over to Kaede, who by now was looking upset, "I'm going to get started on dinner," she walked away from us and headed off into the kitchen.

"You better go talk to her," said Primula.

"I think that would be a good idea," I said.

I walked into the kitchen, just as Kaede was putting on her apron, "look Kaede, I know I should have told you the truth before, I just...didn't want you to think that way about me."

"I'm not upset about that."

"Was it something I said then?"

"No," she said, then she got to work on making dinner.

"Look, you don't need to worry okay? I'm not going to leave you for Samantha, I mean, why would I after the way she dumped me."

"Do you promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

I smiled and walked forwards to her, then I held out my little pinky and wrapped it around hers, "pinky swear," we both said.

That made Kaede feel a bit better, but I could tell that she was still upset.

"So did you enjoy our date?" I asked her.

"I did," she said, "and I really enjoyed the movie."

Throughout the rest of the night, Kaede was unusally quiet - then afterwords, she went off to bed without coming by for a hug.

She was quiet during the next morning too, she didn't even come into my room.

"It has to be something I did," I thought to myself, "or...could it be because of Samantha?"

After breakfast, we all went out, Kaede didn't say anything to me, she just walked away.

"What's going on around here?" asked Sia.

I didn't answer, mostly cause I had no idea.

I got to the set in record timing, Al and Sakura were already setting up for today's show, and in the audience today were Ben, Niki and Wendy. They could see something was bugging me, so I told them everything about Samantha.

"I think that Samantha might want to take you back and Kaede knows it," said Wendy.

"But Kaede knows I would never leave her, especially not for Samantha, I even pinky swore on it."

"Kaede might know that," said Ben, "but she might still believe that there is a high chance that she might lose her boyfriend forever."

"It might be a good idea if you talked to Kaede again," said Niki, "and maybe at the same time, tell Samantha that there is no relationship between you two anymore."

"You guys are right, that's excatly what I'm going to do."

After the show was done, I went out and sure enough, I ran into Samantha in the park.

"Funny we should meet here," she smiled, "I'm glad you came alone."

By now, dark clouds were hanging above us, threatening to rain and sure enough, they did, "listen Samantha, I think we need to talk."

"Just call me 'Sammy', remember you used to call me that?"

"Yes, and as I remember, you never did like it when I called you that."

"Well times change," she got up from the bench and walked towards me, "please take me back Matthew and I promise to be a good girlfriend. I promise I won't mistreat you and I promise to love you...forever."

She tried to kiss me, but I backed off, "NO!" I snapped.

"No? Why not?"

"Do you really think I would want to be with a girl who broke my heart by leaving me for two guys and calling me frog ugly?"

"Maybe," she said meekily.

"I don't think so. Do you know why I hung the phone up on you after I told you to 'get a life'? I'll tell you...it's because I didn't want to get heartbroken again, not by you. You haven't changed a bit, you go out with guys for a short while, then you dump them before they can say they love you."

"I was like that, but I can..." she then stopped, remembering all the times she did that.

"I'm actually surprised that our relationship lasted that long, still I should have done the right thing a long time ago. You care only about yourself, when it comes to loving someone, you don't care for them. Heck I bet that half the boys you dated all dumped you, because they found out what kinda girl you are."

"That hurts you know."

"Maybe, but it is the honest truth. Besides that, I already have a girlfriend, I love her more than anything else in the three worlds, I'd do anything for her." I went silent for a short while, "I hope that one day you do find someone to love, and you show that boy that you really do love him, maybe by then, you'll change into a better person."

After I had said that, Samantha broke down and fell to her knees, "I won't forgive you for this!"

"I know you won't, but someday you'll come to thank me for saying that."

I turned away from Samantha as she cried her eyes out. Normally I don't like seeing girls cry like that, but for this time I made an exceptation, cause now she finally got the message that our relationship was truely over.

The rain was coming down even harder as I walked down the street to the house, at times I found it hard to see.

Soon I could see the house, but that wasn't all, for there was Kaede, wearing that light yellow sweater and long black skirt, she was waiting outside the gates.

"Hello Matthew," she said sadly.

"Hi Kaede, how long have you been out here?"

"At least an hour."

I looked to her wrist and noticed the watch I gave her yesterday, "I know why you're upset, you're thinking that Samantha was going to steal me away from you."

"From what you told me about her before, I knew it might happen."

"Well be thankful that she never did, as I told you last night, I would never want to go back to a girl who broke my heart."

"She tried to kiss you, didn't she?"

"She tried, but she never did, I backed off. Then I told her that she hasn't changed since I first met her, to be honest with you, I don't think she liked hearing the truth coming from me."

"Where is she now?"

"I guess she is still at the park, but after talking with me, I don't think she'll want to stay here for too long, so she might be going back to Canada."

"Do you still like me Matthew?"

"Of course I do, I've always liked you and loved you from the day I first met you. I want you to hear this from me, no matter if other pretty girls or any of my ex-girlfriends show up in this city, I won't leave you for them, cause you are the only girl I love with my heart and soul."

For a while, Kaede was quiet, then she looked to me with a small smile and tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Matthew...I...love you."

"And I love you too Kaede."

She came forwards towards me and wrapped her arms around me, and I did the same.

"This seems familar doesn't it?" I asked.

"It does," she said, "we were standing out here in the rain, standing actually like this."

Of course Kaede was talking about the day when she ran off, then shortly after coming back to the house, I came running up and I did what I could to cheer her up.

"I'm sorry for not waking you up this morning, and I'm sorry we didn't hug last night."

"That's okay Kaede," I said.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise."

"Isn't that suppose to be my line and what I usually do?" I asked as a little joke.

Kaede giggled, "it is, but I want to make it up to you..." I could feel her tears pouring down my shirt, "I'm truely sorry for ignoring you."

"That's okay Kaede," I gave her a small kiss on the top of her head, "now listen, if you ever want to talk about whatever is bugging you, don't be afriad to talk to me, okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

"Kaede, would you like to go out with me?"

She looked to me with a tearsoaked face, but she was smiling, "I would love to go out with you."

Kaede stayed close to the gate, while I got one umberella, then we set out on our way.

"Matthew, you're getting soaked," said Kaede, noticed that the rain was pouring down on my left side, "you'll get sick if you don't stay dry."

"I'll be okay..." before I could say anymore, Kaede wrapped her arms around my right arm, as she did that, that gave me a little more room and now the rain wasn't pouring on me.

"I don't want you to get sick," she said, "you are special to me."

I had to smile, I could see that she remembered that I said that to her when she got sick on my first week in Tokyo.

Soon we were eating at a really nice resturant (I already told Primula, Naomi and Daisy that Kaede and I were going out tonight), thankfully by now the sun was starting to shine.

After dinner, the sun was already starting to set as Kaede and I were sitting on a bench close to the train station.

"Are you happy Kaede?"

"I am," she said, "but sometimes that makes me worry."

"Why?"

"Cause sometimes I can't tell if this is all a dream or is this reality?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you are thinking too much about this."

"I guess so."

"Besides that," I placed my right hand on her left hand, "this is for real, I've been here for you for a long time and I'll continue to be here for you forever."

"Thank you Matthew," then she added, "sometimes I think that my life is like a dream come true."

"I know the feeling."

"I only wish I didn't have to go through those sad moments..."

"You only got your heart broken once, while I had it broken four times," I couldn't hold in my tears as they started to come out.

"Matthew? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up."

"It's okay, I'm fine now...now that I'm with you, I know that everything is okay and all the pain you and I had to go through was helping us get ready for when we came together."

"Yeah..."

We closed our eyes, our lips came closer to each other and then...we kissed. We didn't care if people could see us, as long as were together, then we were happy.

In a few hours, Kaede and I did our usual hugging, after we had changed into our pajamas.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

"Well I better get off to bed," she said, as she walked over to her room, "I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah...I'll see you in the morning," I gave her a wink, she giggled and walked happily into her room.

I went onto the Sodor Island Forums and posted a new episode adaptation, then I logged off and shut down my computer. Then I turned off the lights, climbed into bed and fell asleep, dreaming about Kaede.


	59. Chapter 59 Friends

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Friends**_

I don't know what it was that made this afternoon (June 16th) feel so good, maybe because the sun was shining brightly, or was it because I was with Kaede again. Well anyways, I was happy that it was nice and sunny, but I was really happy being with Kaede.

"Can I ask you a question Matthew?"

"Sure you can Kaede," I smiled.

"Besides Lisa, Michael and those former friends of yours, did you have any other friends when you were in school?"

"Only a few more," I answered, "although I think I had more friends when I was in elementary school than high school."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, that's mostly because...ah, you know I have no idea why."

"From what you have told me, you were friends with a few people in your high school, like the Sutton twins."

"They were good friends, although half the time it was hard to tell them apart. When we were in high school, the only way you could tell the two apart would the color of their shirts. Dave had a white shirt, while his brother Daryl wore a dark blue shirt."

"What about the other times you saw them?"

"Then it's nearly impossible to tell them apart, they have identical voices and identical hair styles."

"Just like Max and Monty."

"Yeah, just like Max and Monty, only with Dave and Daryl, they don't go fighting each other all the time."

Kaede had to giggle after I said that.

Soon we walked into the park, and walked up to the fountain. Kaede was smiling as she looked up to it, "remember when we came here on our second date?"

"I remember that," I smiled, "on that night, you asked me if I was enjoying my time here."

"Then you told me that you were enjoying your time here."

"You know something Kaede, I still am."

Kaede continued to smile at me - all of the sudden, the fountain started to shoot water at us, it was only small drops.

"Geez, that's cold," I groaned, I wasn't kidding as the water felt as cold as iced tea.

"Yeah, we got soaked earlier too," said a voice from behind us, we looked and I gasped.

"Oh boy, you're both here."

"Who are they Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"They are the Sutton twins, Dave and Daryl."

Indeed it was the Sutton twins, with the same hairstyles from before. Dave was wearing a leather jacket, while Daryl wore a simple T-Shirt and of course, they were both wearing jeans with worn out holes in them.

"I never thought I would see you guys here."

"Nor did we expect to find you here Matthew," said Daryl.

"So are you going to introduce us to the lovely lady standing beside you?" asked Dave.

"Alright guys - Dave and Daryl Sutton, I would like to introduce you both to my lovely girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiled.

"It's such an honor to meet a sweet young lady like you," said Dave with a smile.

"So what brings you guys here to Tokyo?" I asked. Before they could say anything I spoke up, "let me guess, you're here looking for jobs, so you're moving to the city, am I right?"

"That's right," said Daryl in shock, "but how did you know that's what we were going to say?"

"I've heard it before," I said.

We decided to stop by 'Flora' and the twins told me why they were moving to Tokyo.

"Well, we've both been hired to help in a computer lab," explained Dave, "they said they needed two people who know alot about computers, so we came here hoping to get the jobs and we did."

"Now you won't believe this," said Daryl, "but the computer lab is in the same lot as a television show called..."

"Tech Corner," I interupted.

"How did you know that's what we were going to say."

"I knew, but that's not all, I work at 'Tech Corner' as the host of the show."

Both twins were in shock, but not as much as when I told them all that happened to me, then I told them where I live.

"You live with four girls?" asked Daryl.

"And there are two more living right next door to you?" asked Dave.

"Yes," I simply said, then I looked over to Kaede who nodded her head, she knew what I was thinking, "well if you two want, why don't you come by our place tonight to meet our friends and family."

"Really?" asked Dave.

"Yes," smiled Kaede, "you two are more than welcome to come by anytime."

"You should come around dinner time, trust me when I say this, you'll love the food Kaede can make, she's a great cook."

"Alright then, we'll be glad to come," we gave them directions to our house, then after saying our goodbyes to them, we continued on our way.

"It seems to me that during this month alone, we've been meeting a lot of people."

"I know what you mean Matthew."

"The only one I was hoping never to run into again was Samantha, but the looks of things, she's gone back home."

"What was your first girlfriend's name?"

I looked over to Kaede in surprise, "it's okay Matthew, I know you love me...I'm just curious, that's all."

"Her name was Leah Clarks, and no she is Ms. Clarks' daughter. She was the same age as me, but she was smaller than me. During that time, her height was only up to my shoulders."

"She was that small?"

"Yep, some people thought she was in fourth or fifth grade, but she was in the same grade as me."

"What grade was that?"

"Grade eight, this was just after I moved to the other school. Leah was always in the same class as me, although I sometimes found it hard to talk to her at all."

"Why?"

"Well to be real honest with you Kaede, I was a shy kid during that time. Plus I was nervous talking to girls, well except Lisa, I felt that I might say something wrong and that she or any other girl would be mad at me."

"Isn't the way you felt when you first moved in with me?"

"Oh yeah, that is true, I guess I am still a little shy, but believe me, I was extermly shy when I was in elementary school."

"Did you ever hug her?"

"Sadly no," then I went silent, "but I did dance with her, as a matter of fact, she was the one who taught me all I know about dancing."

"She sounds like a good girlfriend."

"Maybe so, but I know that the relationship we once had is over. I gave her my number on the last day of school and I was hoping she would call me, but she never did. I felt heartbroken shortly after a couple of months and that's when I started my relationship with Samantha."

"But didn't she go to your high school?"

"Nope, just like Lisa, Leah went off to a public high school and from that moment onwards, I haven't heard anything from her again."

"Maybe she'll come here," I looked over to Kaede who looked sad, "just like Lisa did."

I reached my left hand out and held onto her right hand, "don't worry, it's like I said before, I won't leave you for any other girl."

"I know that," she said, "I wasn't sad because of that...I'm just thinking what you'll say to her, if you do see her again."

"Well I guess it would be a simple hello and catch up on old times, and maybe I could ask her why she never did call me at all."

As we continued walking along, we saw Ruri hanging out with Erica, they were laughing and playing some of the games in the arcade.

"It's good to see good friends hang out again," I smiled.

"That would never have happened, if it hadn't been for you Matthew."

Kaede wrapped her arms around my left arm and placed her head on my shoulder, then we headed out on our way back to the house.

As we walked along, we saw Michael with Destiny, just walking along and enjoying the nice weather. Then we saw Sakura and her sister Rose go into a toy store. Then we spotted Niki, Wendy and Ben as they were walking around and seeing all the sights there was to see in this city.

"It's like I said, we've met a lot of people this month, counting Dave and Daryl, I would say we have met at least twelve people."

We soon got home, Daisy ran downstairs to say hello to me and the next thing I know, she ran into me, knocking me over.

"Sorry Matt," she groaned, "I slipped."

"It's alright, are you hurt Daisy?"

"No, I'm okay, I'm sorry for knocking you over."

"That's okay," I got back to my feet, then Daisy gave me her hand and I pulled her back to her feet, "so where's Primula and Little Sis?"

"Naomi is upstairs working on her homework, with a little help from Shiori and Rimu is..."

"I'm right here," she said. Poor Daisy jumped in surprise again, "sorry Daisy, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay," she groaned, "but can you please stop doing that?"

"I'll try," she said.

We headed off into the kitchen, then a few minutes later, Naomi and Shiori appeared.

"Thanks again for helping me with my homework Shiori, I would never have been able to complete it without your help."

"I'm always glad to help my best friend," she said, "well I better get going."

"You're not walking home again are you?"

"No of course not, Yukie is coming by to pick me up."

We then heard a car horn, we knew it was Yukie, "well, I'll see you at school tomorrow Naomi."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Shiori."

Shiori got her stuff and headed off for Yukie's car. Then I told Naomi, Daisy and Primula about Dave and Daryl.

"It seems to me like most of your old friends from Canada are all coming here Big Bro," said Naomi, "first were those knuckleheads, then Lisa, then Michael and now the Sutton twins."

"You forgot about Samantha," said Daisy.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, she was Matthew's second girlfriend."

"So when are Dave and Daryl coming over?" asked Primula.

"They'll be dropping by around dinner time," I answered.

"Maybe we should eat in the living room," said Naomi, "there isn't a lot of room at the table for seven people."

"I think that would be a good idea," I said, "would it be okay Kaede?"

"Of course it is," she smiled.

Daisy, Naomi and Primula went into the living room to set up some extra chairs, while Kaede and I got to work making dinner.

By around six, everything was ready and the twins had arrived.

The three girls introduced themselves to the twins, I think they were surprised to find out that I had adopted Daisy a few days ago.

"You weren't kidding when you said that you live with four girls," said Dave.

Just then, we heard a loud banging sound, we had to guess where it's coming from, "sounds like Sia is beating her father up again. I wonder what's going on this time," I sighed.

We looked over to Sia's house and sure enough, there was Sia beating her father up, "I thought I told you not to come in until I'm done making my surprise!"

"Sorry," he groaned.

Dave looked impressed, then Sia looked over to him, "I know I'm being a little harsh, but sometimes I need to do that when my dad never listens."

"I can understand," he said, "sometimes I do that whenever my brother doesn't listen."

"I guess we both have a lot in common, I'm Sia, princess of the realm of the gods."

"I'm Dave Sutton, I'm one of Matthew's high school friends, my brother and I just moved here a few days ago."

"What do you know," I smiled, "looks Sia found her boyfriend after all."

"She's not the only one," said Kaede, looking over to Nerine's house.

Daryl was talking to her, "my brother can be a little rash most of the time, but he's still a kind person."

"So is Sia," said Nerine, "I'm Nerine by the way, I'm the princess of the realm of the demons."

"And I'm Daryl."

"When you said that Sia and Nerine would find their boyfriends soon, I didn't think you meant they would find their boyfriends on the same day that your old friends arrived," giggled Naomi.

"Well we never know, maybe it's just a simple friendship," said Daisy.

"Sia," said Dave, "ah...I was just wondering, ah...once my brother and I are done with our unpacking, would you like to go out with me?"

"I love to," she smiled.

Then we heard Daryl asking Nerine out, "I would love to go out with you."

"A simple friendship huh?" asked Naomi, "I think it's love at first sight."

"You might be right Little Sis," I smiled.

After the meet and greet, the Sutton twins came in to enjoy the meal, along with Sia and Nerine. Thankfully we had made more than enough food.

"We hope you two will enjoy living here," smiled Nerine.

"I'm sure we will," said Daryl.

"Well, now we know two sets of twins," said Naomi, "first was Max and Monty, and now the Sutton twins."

We then talked about the good times we had, but it was mostly Dave and Daryl who were doing all the talking.

After dinner, they helped with cleaning the dishes before they had to go, "dinner was great tonight," smiled Daryl, "you two are great cooks."

"Thank you," smiled Kaede.

"Anyways, we should probably get going," said Dave, "it was nice seeing you again Matthew, and it was an honor to meet such wonderful ladies."

"See you later," called Daryl, then the two brothers walked down the pathway to the street where they spoke to Sia and Nerine, before they went on their way to their house.

The next evening, I came home feeling a little tired, Al and I had done at least twenty four demostrations all in one day.

"That has to be a new record," I muttered to myself.

Primula was on the phone talking to someone, then she looked over to me, "Matthew, it's for you...it's your father."

Primula gave me the phone, I sighed deeply, then I spoke to him, "hello pops."

"Hello Matthew, listen I want to say sorry for not coming over during the weekend, the boat was held up for a while, so I couldn't come to Tokyo last week, I just got in today. I was wondering if we could meet possibly tomorrow night."

"I'll have to check with Kaede on that one," I said, "just hold on a minute."

I placed the phone down on the shelve, then I went to ask Kaede if it would be okay. Of course she said "it's okay with me, he can come over tomorrow."

I went back to the phone and spoke to him again, "she said it's okay, you can come by tomorrow, do you know where we live?"

"Yes I know where you live, I've visited your neighbourhood before."

"As I recall, the last time you came here, you beat both Sia and her father up."

"I said I was sorry."

"I know and that was forgiven...I'll see you when you come here pops."

"See you tomorrow son."

After I hung up the phone, I headed upstairs, looking worried. I still wasn't sure what I would say to him, I wasn't sure if I wanted to forgive him.

"He didn't do anything wrong...well except for giving me that scar on my back," I thought to myself.

"Matthew?" I looked over to the doorway and saw that Kaede was standing there, "you're worried about what you're going to say to him, aren't you?"

"Yes," I sighed, "plus I'm not sure if I will forgive him, but I guess I can't hold a grudge forever and this might be the perfect time to say I'm sorry. I don't know."

"Maybe after you and your dad talk it over, then you two might be able to patch things up."

"Yeah that is possible, thanks Kaede."

"Your welcome."

After dinner and after cleaning the dishes, we went into the living room to relax. Daisy went to bed first, then Naomi went up five minutes later. Primula went off to bed three minutes later, followed by Bridget.

We decided to listen to the radio for a bit, one of the songs playing was 'You'll Be In My Heart' by 'Phil Collins'. Much to Kaede's surprise, when the song started playing, she heard me sing along to it. She listened as I sang it, I never missed a single line or word.

"You were pretty good Matthew," she smiled, "I think you've got a wonderful singing voice."

"Well I try my best," I said, "but if you want to hear something weird, when I was in high school, nobody wanted me to sing at all, not even when it came to singing some of my favourite songs."

"Why?"

"They thought that a person like me doesn't have a good singing voice at all."

"They said that?"

"Well...no, they said it in a worse way that I am not comfortable repeating," Kaede went silent, she could only guess what they had really said to me, "oh well, it doesn't matter now, cause when I sing, I sing for the girl I love...you."

Kaede started to blush and so did I. We then got up from the couch and we hugged. Then with our eyes locked on each other, Kaede stood up on her toes and we kissed on the lips again.

After the kiss, I spoke again, "Kaede, you've turned my life from a living nightmare and made it into a wonderful dream come true. You're the one person I've loved since we first met on the chatroom, without you in my life, I wouldn't be the man I am. Thank you so much...I love you."

"Your welcome Matthew and I love you too."

"I know I'm always saying that, I hope you don't mind."

"I don't mind at all, because I feel the same. You saved me and I am grateful, I promise you that I won't let you down."

"Hey, that's what I usually say," I chuckled, Kaede had to giggle after I said that.

"I've always loved you Matthew and I always will...forever and ever."

"Thank you Kaede."

We hugged for a bit longer for at least five minutes, then we sat back down on the couch to watch some television shows. Kaede placed her head softly on my right shoulder, and my left hand was holding on to her right hand.

"I know it'll be tough to talk to your father," she said, "but I know you can do it."

"Thanks Kaede, I'll try my best...oh boy, I'll try."


	60. Chapter 60 Forgiveness

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Forgiveness**_

June 18th had finally arrived, which also meant that my father was due to come by for his visit. Once everyone was home, we all got to work, making sure that the house was spotless. It didn't take us long, so we waited in the living room.

I was pacing back and fourth, wondering what I was going to say to my father.

"Will you stop doing that pacing?" asked Naomi, "it's making me feel nervous."

Of course, she was looking down to the ground, so she couldn't see me pacing, but I felt it best not to ask at all.

"Are you nervous Matt?" asked Daisy.

"Of course I'm nervous," I groaned, "I just don't know what I'm going to say to him...it's been months since I last saw him...then there are all those bad days I had, no thanks to him. I just don't know."

"But you will try to patch things up with him, right?" asked Primula.

"We'll see, that will take some time, but hopefully...yes."

"I know you can do it Matthew," smiled Kaede, "you just need to believe in yourself."

"Thanks Kaede."

At that moment, we heard the doorbell ring...he had finally arrived. We walked over to the doorway, I was feeling really nervous...I took in a deep breath...then I opened up the door and sure enough, there he was...my father.

"Hello pops," I said (I still call him that).

"Hello Matthew, it's good to see you again," then he looked over to Kaede, "it's good to see you again, Ms. Kaede."

"It's nice to see you again Mr. Gagnon," she said with a smile.

"Did you have any trouble finding the house?" I asked.

"Nope, there wasn't any trouble at all. You know me, I never get lost."

"I can name a few times when you did," I muttered, then I spoke up, "last time you were here, I don't think you got a proper introduction to our little sister Primula."

"It's nice to meet you sir," said Primula.

"It's nice to meet you as well Primula."

"Now pops, there's two more audtions to our family that you have to meet. First is Naomi, Kaede's father adopted her back in January, after we saved her from her rotten parents."

"Hello Mr. Gagnon," said Naomi, "it's nice to meet you."

"And now for the recent member of our family, I would like you to meet..." Daisy was hiding by the staircase, "you don't need to hide, it's okay."

Finally she came over, "my name...is...Daisy. It's nice to meet you."

"Daisy is a little shy," I explained, "so she often hides and speaks a little quietly."

"Just like you were, I remember that your mother and I did all the talking for you. You didn't want to talk to people, I could never understand why."

"I was young then, I've outgrown that since, as you can see."

"Yes I can," then he looked over to Daisy, "so when did you get adopted Daisy?"

"I was adopted last weekend by Matt."

"You adopted her?"

"Yeah I did, I'll explain everything in a short while."

Soon we were in the living room, Kaede brought in some tea for us, during that time, I explained about Daisy's past, then Naomi told off her story about how she came into the family.

"Ever since, I've been Kaede's little sister," she said, "both Matthew and Rimu call me 'little sis', and I call them 'Big Sis' and 'Big Bro'."

"As long as I'm the brother," I said as a joke, everyone couldn't help but laugh.

"Looks like you've been doing really well since I was last here," my father said, "I saw your show earlier today and I have to say that you did a good job."

"Well I try," I said, but not with a cheerful tone in my voice.

"How long are you going to be staying in Tokyo, Mr. Gagnon?" asked Kaede.

"For a few weeks," he answered, "after that, I have to go back."

"Still working as a mechanic?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm still working as a mechanic, but now I have my own shop in New Liskard. If you ever decide to come back to Canada..."

"Here we go," I groaned, "I knew this was going to come up! I knew you were going to say, if I decide to go back to Canada. Get this through your thick head...I'M NOT GOING BACK!"

Kaede, Primula, Naomi and Daisy were complete shock, they had rarily see blow my temper off.

"I was going to say, if you come for a visit," my father said.

Now I felt stupid for yelling, so I stayed silent.

"I don't think big bro will want to visit Canada or your hometown ever," said Naomi, "from what I know, he says he has nothing there, but bad memories."

"Maybe in the near future," I said, "and I'm sorry for yelling."

"It's okay Matthew, I understand," then he spoke to Kaede, "where are your parents Ms. Kaede, I haven't seen them yet."

"My dad is away on a business trip...and my mom..." Kaede didn't finish.

"I'll tell him," I said to Kaede, "her mother died in a car accident years ago, when Kaede was just a young kid."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that Ms. Kaede."

"That's okay," she said, "and you can just call me Kaede."

"Okay then," he said, "now as I remember the last time I was here, we had to deal with Patrick and Ryan, are they still in the city?"

"Yes," said Naomi, "but they are in jail, along with Jeff and Connor."

"When did they come?"

"Just after Halloween," said Primula.

"Ever since, Matthew, Lisa and Michael have to deal with them from time to time, when they make their stupid escapes."

"Wait, hold on a second...Michael and Lisa, they're here too?"

"Yep, they live here in the city. Michael lives with his girlfriend Destiny, and Lisa lives mostly lives by herself. So she usually pops by and slaps Big Bro for fun."

"At least twenty slaps a day," I groaned.

"You should hear of what happened when Big Bro ran into Michael," giggled Naomi and she told my father about the day where I literialy ran into him.

"Excitment is always finding you isn't it?" he asked.

"You can say that, yeah."

"Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Gagnon?" asked Kaede.

He looked over to her surprised, "are you sure?"

"Of course," she smiled.

"Trust me when I say this," I said, "that you'll love the food Kaede makes, she's a great cook."

"In that case, I'd be happy to stay for dinner."

Kaede smiled happily, "we'll have to eat in here, since there isn't a lot of room in the kitchen. I hope that's okay."

"That's fine with me."

"It should," I muttered, "you eat in the living room all the time."

"It's true that I do, but sometimes I do eat at the kitchen table."

I helped Kaede make tonight's meal, then she, Daisy and I brought it all into the living room. Kaede looked worried as she watched my father take a bite of the food.

"Matthew, you were right, this is good."

"Do you really like it?" asked Kaede.

"Yes," he said, "it's really good...now can I ask, who taught you how to cook?"

"My friend Asa Shigure taught me when I was middle school."

"Sounds to me that you had a good teacher."

"And would you believe that Asa is alot like Lisa," I said, "she doesn't slap me, she slaps her boyfriend Rin just for the fun of it."

My father sure was surprised to hear that, "some people often call Lisa, a second Asa Shigure," giggled Naomi, "since they both act the same way."

We continued to eat our meals, while we had the radio playing country music, "so Kaede, tell me, are you going to be graduating this month."

"I am," she smiled, "I'll be graduating before the end of the month."

"I'll be graduating two days after her," said Naomi, "then in September, I'll be going to her school along with Big Sis and Daisy."

"I'll be going to school for the first time," said Daisy, "and I have to thank Matt for that."

"Your welcome Daisy."

My father helped Kaede and I to clean the dishes before he had to go.

"Thank you for the dinner tonight," he smiled, "and it was an honor to meet you three, Matthew, Kaede, it was nice to see you two again."

"Yeah, it was nice to see you too," I said, but again it wasn't with a cheerful tone in my voice.

"Come by anytime you want, Mr. Gagnon," smiled Kaede, "you're more than welcome to drop by for a visit."

"Thank you Kaede, well I'll see you five later!"

He walked down the pathway to his truck (funny that he was able to bring his truck, I'm only guessing that he had to pay alot to bring it with him).

"He seems nice," said Naomi.

"I guess," I muttered, "although you have to admit that he is quite a chatter box."

"Maybe, but he does bring up some good conversations."

After the usual hugging with Kaede later that night, I layed there on my bed. I had been woken up by that nightmare again, but that wasn't all that was keeping me up.

"Will I forgive him?" I thought to myself, "I really have no idea. After what he did, I'm still mad at him, plus it's not like he was ever nice to me throughout my teenage years."

I then started to think back to my younger days from when I was just a kid. Whenever my mother would get mad at me (for no reason), he was there to cheer me up.

"Okay, that's one nice thing my father did," I thought to myself.

Then I remembered he took me to a train show, then remembering the trip to Strasburg Pennsylvania in 2003 (a couple of months before the incident), when he took me to see a real Thomas the Tank Engine.

The more I thought about my days as a kid, I kept on thinking on all the good times I had with my dad.

"I guess he wasn't a bad father after all, I guess...I had been misjudging him all those years...how could I have been so stupid?"

The next day, I was unusually quiet. I did help out around the house, but still, that started to make Kaede, Primula, Naomi and Daisy worry.

"Are you okay Matt?" asked Daisy, "this isn't like you to be this quiet."

"I can agree to that," said Naomi, "for as long as I've been here, you're never usually quiet."

"Unless something is troubling you," said Primula, "then that's when you're usually quiet."

"I'm okay," I said, "I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

Even during dinner, I was quiet and hardly said a word, except 'thank you' to Kaede for the meal. Tonight however, I wasn't really that hungry, but I did eat everything that was on my plate.

"Would you like seconds?" asked Kaede.

"No thank you, if it's okay with you, I'm going out for a walk."

"It's okay with me."

I walked all the way to the park, then I looked out to the city from the balcony (the very spot where Rin told Asa he loves her, and the same spot where I punched him in the face during the winter).

"Hello Matthew."

I knew that voice, I sighed deeply, but I didn't turn around.

"How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"I just took a wild guess, I mean after all, this spot isn't too far away from where we...had our little talk."

"You were talking, I was yelling."

"Yeah that is true...Matthew, why don't you want to go back to Canada, it can't just be the bad memories."

"It's for a lot of reasons, mostly because I don't belong there. I don't fit in at all, plus I don't have a home there. Plus I don't want to leave Kaede, she's everything to me...I don't know what I'd do without her."

"I can see that, you really do care about her."

"You know it."

We were both silent for the longest time, not saying a word...until I finally spoke up.

"Do you remember when you took me to my very first train show?"

"How could I forget, you were so excited to see the show. So many train sets to look at and many stands with trains. Although I can remember the look on your face when I took you to a hobby store for the first time."

"Remind me."

"As I recall, your eyes were wide open in surprise and you were excited to see so many train stuff in that store."

"Almost sounds like when you took me to Strasburg."

"Yeah, you were really excited during that time."

"I'm surprised that I actually remembered all that, cause for a long time, I sure didn't. I was only focused on all those bad days I had and all the times where I blamed you for my stupid actions. I always tell Kaede or anyone of my friends that people forgive and forget, and here I am holding onto a grudge like you do with a beer bottle."

"Wow!" he gasped, "that bad huh?"

"Yeah...maybe it's about time I did follow my own advice...so what do you say dad? Will you forgive me?"

"Did you just call me 'dad'?"

"Yeah."

For a while, we were both silent, then finally he smiled, "of course Matthew, I forgive you, now will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will."

We shook hands on it, "I'd say we have a lot of time to check up on," he said, "wouldn't you think so, my son?"

"Yeah we do, dad."

So for the next half hour, I told him all that happened to me before and after I was disowned. He was shocked by half the stuff I told him (like the nosebleed incident, the blizzard incident and the many fights I had with the knuckleheads.)

We talked for a while, before it was time for us to go.

"See you later dad!"

"Yeah, see you later son!"

"I just have one question! Do you regret having me as your son?"

"No, I don't have any regrets Matthew!"

"Thanks, that's all I needed to hear!"

We said goodbye again, then I headed off back to the house, feeling much better and smiling.

Kaede was waiting by the doorway when I came in, "how come you're late coming home?"

I looked to Kaede and smiled, "to tell you the truth Kaede, I was talking with my father."

"Really?"

"Yep, we had a long discussion and before I knew it, I had forgiven him and he had forgiven me for the way I've been acting."

"That's great," she smiled.

"Kaede, I just want to say thank you, for if it hadn't been for you, I would still be holding onto a grudge like Daisy with a slice of pizza."

Kaede had to giggle after hearing that joke, I couldn't help but laugh.

"Now I would like to ask, would you like to make another story of ourselves as kids again?" I asked her.

"I love to," she smiled.

It had been quite a while since we made any stories of ourselves as kids (to be honest, we haven't done one since the night of that surprise special dinner back in Febuary.)

I started up my computer, then I opened up the Microsoft Word program, then I started to type the next story.

It was a cold wet rainy night, the younger me was standing outside, and looking up to the sky. The rain poured down onto me, it was also hiding something else...my tears.

I tried to hold them back, but it was getting to be impossible for me to do.

"Matthew?"

I turned around to see the young Kaede Fuyou standing there with an umberalla in her hands.

"What are you doing out here Kaede?"

"I could ask you the same question, but I would like to know, why are you crying?"

"I was just thinking...of all those sad days I had, why did I have to go threw all those days. Why couldn't I have been here with you?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I fell on my knees, crying my eyes out. My tears poured down from my eyes and landed in the puddles along with the rain.

Then I felt someone give me a hug, that someone was Kaede.

"It's okay Matthew, there's no need to cry."

"This time, I feel like crying, I know it might make me look stupid, but I can't help feeling this way."

"It's okay Matthew, you're not stupid. It's okay to cry every now and then, remember when you told me that before?"

"Yeah I remember telling you that."

"Well, now it's my turn, it's okay to cry, if you need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here for you. I'll do what I can to see that wonderful smile of yours come back."

She dropped the umberalla and now she was getting soaked, but Kaede didn't care, she was doing all she could to help me to smile. Finally I wrapped my arms around her, "thank you Kaede," I whispered softly while still crying, "is it okay if we stay out here for a bit?"

"Of course we can Matthew."

Kaede continued to hug me as the tears poured down my face. My crying wouldn't stop until after five minutes, I had finally cried the last of my tears out.

"I am still upset over the many sad and lonely days I had, but being here with you makes me so happy. I don't know what I would do without you by my side. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome Matthew."

She then gave me a small kiss on the lips, while she was still hugging me.

"I love you," she said after the kiss.

"And I love you too," I smiled, "now we should probably get inside before we catch colds."

So we both walked back inside the house, holding hands all the way.

After we were done, Kaede and I edited it together, then I saved it and posted it on the forums for everyone to see.

Then we went downstairs to join Primula, Daisy, Naomi and little Bridget too as they were watching 'Corner Gas' season 4 DVD set.

Primula went to bed first, followed by Bridget. Naomi went up five minutes later, then Daisy went up two minutes later.

Kaede and I stayed downstairs for ten more minutes, then we went to our rooms and got changed into our pajamas. Then we did our usual hugging.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight Matthew?" Kaede asked.

"I love to," I smiled.

I went back into my room and got a pillow, then I walked over to her room. I was to sleep on the right side of her bed, while she had the left side, and of course we were going to sleep face to face again, "comfortable?" I asked.

She nodded happily, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, giving her a wink, and of course, she giggled happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

We closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, with our hands holding on to each other.


	61. Chapter 61 NervousCalm

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Nervous/Calm**_

It had been a quiet day on that Sunday June 20th, Naomi was hanging out with Shiori again, Primula went out to help Max and Monty look after their baby sister, while Daisy, Kaede and I did all the housework. Needless to say, we got it done alot quicker than normal.

Tonight I got the grand honors of cooking, thankfully now I know a lot more than when I first moved in (thanks to Kaede for teaching me). Everyone said that I did a good job and said the dinner was delicous.

A little later, I was heading off to my room. As I was walking past Naomi and Daisy's room, I could hear some music playing in there...really loud.

"It's a little loud!" I called.

"Sorry big Bro!" called Naomi, "I just can't help it, I love listening to Michael Buble!"

"Her favourite song is 'Haven't Met You Yet'," said Daisy, who was trying to read a manga book.

"Well, just turn it down okay?"

"Okay," she said and turned down the radio, then she went back to dancing to that song.

Once I was back in my room, I sat down in the computer chair, and turned on the computer. I was hoping to get some possible ideas for 'Tech Corner', while I was doing some projects. I was focusing so much on the projects, that I didn't notice Kaede come into my room.

"Matthew?" she asked, "Matthew?"

"Huh? Oh sorry Kaede, I guess I was focusing too much on my work. So what's going on?"

"I was just wondering what you were doing."

"Well I'm just trying to come up with an idea for Tech Corner. You see, for this week, we're suppose to do an 'on location' episode, but the only problem is...I can't come up with anything."

"Maybe you can talk about safety in the kitchen," she suggested, "and if you want, you could use the cooking club's classroom at my school."

"Yeah, that could work," I smiled, "Kaede, you're a genius!"

Kaede giggled when I said that.

The next morning, I walked into Mr. Quinten's office and told him and Al about what Kaede had suggested.

"That could work," smiled Mr. Quiten, "I'll give the principal a call and see if he'll allow us to do an on location episode there."

"Great idea bud," smiled Al, as we were walking back to the set.

"Actually you should be thanking Kaede, she was the one who came up with the idea. Still, I couldn't come up with any new ideas for the rest of the week's episodes."

"Don't worry about that buddy, I've got that covered."

"Okay then, so what are we going to be doing?"

"Saftey around the house."

"Yeah that could work, good thinking Al."

"Thanks," he smiled, "actually it's thanks to Sana that I got the idea."

"Speaking of Sana, how is she anyways, we haven't seen her in quite a while."

"She's doing fine, in fact she's due to have that baby any day now."

"Have you two thought of a perfect name for your new child?"

"Well...no, not really. We can't seem to decide on the perfect name, we know it's going to be a girl, but it's a little hard to think of a perfect name for her."

"Oh I'm sure you'll think of a good name soon," I smiled, "now why don't you help me out in setting up for today's show."

"Don't I always?"

"Nope," I chuckled.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Al knew I was only joking, he was laughing along to that too.

Sakura came in a few minutes later and helped us set everything up, "from what I know, you guys are going to be talking about safety in the house?"

"Yep!" called Al.

"Sounds like a good idea, who came up with it?"

"Kaede. Sana," Al and I both said their names at the same time, then I told Sakura about the 'on location' episode that we were going to be doing at the end of the week.

"Sounds really good to me," she smiled, "it'll be nice to visit that school, I've always wanted to see it."

"Well you're going to get your chance," said another voice, it was Mr. Quinten, "I just got off the phone with the principle of that school and he said that we can do the 'on location' episode this Friday."

That was good to hear, I couldn't wait to tell Kaede.

Of course by that time, Kaede had heard about it, "Asa told me about it during the afternoon," she said.

"Well that's the good news, now I have something I need to ask you. Would you like to help us out with the 'on location' episode?"

"Me?"

"Yes."

"Oh I don't know Matthew," she groaned, "I'm not sure I'll be able to speak in front of a few cameras."

"Do they make you feel nervous?" asked Primula.

"Yes," she said sadly.

"I think I know how you can stop feeling nervous," said Naomi, "why don't you ask Asa to help out instead? After all, she was the one who taught you how to cook and I'm sure she'll be more than glad to help."

"Of course I'll be happy to help," Naomi jumped and noticed that Asa was standing behind her.

"First Primula, then Little Sis, then Daisy and now Asa," I said to Kaede, "I think they must like sneaking up behind someone and scaring them."

Kaede giggled, but only for a short while.

"Sorry for scaring you Naomi," she said, "I just came by to see if I could offer you some help with the 'on location' episode?"

"Of course you can Asa."

"And maybe Kaede can help out too."

"I don't know," she groaned.

"It's okay Kaede," I said, "tell you what, how about if I help you conquer this little fear of yours."

"Really?"

"Of course," I smiled.

"Okay then," she smiled.

The next day, we did a few demostrations of some of the hazards that can be found in a living room (mostly electrical stuff).

During our lunch break, I went over to Kaede's school, I was hoping to have lunch with her.

When I got there, I found her sitting all by herself under a tree. She had a cooking book with her and her lunch of course.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Of course you can," she smiled, "but what about the show?"

"We're off for an hour, the hosts and workers do have to eat as well, otherwise we're going to be wiped out before the end of the day."

"I remember you told me that you used to go throughout the day without breakfast and lunch."

"Yeah well...that was back in high school. I always had to run out to catch the school bus, that I never had time to have breakfast and as for lunch, well I had classes during that time, so I never got to eat anything until I got home."

"Weren't you hungry?"

"I was starving," I said, groaning a little, "then there were days when my little snack was the only meal I ever got throughout the day. My mother never made me anything for dinner, not after I turned fourteen, so sometimes I would make my own meal and other times, I didn't get anything."

"That stopped after you were out of high school, right?"

"Oh yeah, after high school, I was always got breakfast, lunch and dinner. Even though it was takeout."

Kaede looked at me with a sad look, she knows all too well how rough my life was.

"That's all in the past now," I said, taking a bite of the lunch Kaede made for me, "this is really good."

"I'm glad you like it," she smiled, "I made that especially for you."

"Thank you Kaede."

Kaede and I had our eyes locked on each other, she started to blush and so did I. Our lips moved closer and closer to each other, then...we kissed on the lips.

A few hours later, just after dinner, we decided to try and help Kaede conquer her fear of talking in front of a camera.

Naomi, Primula and Daisy had all agreed to be the test audience and so did Ben, Wendy, Niki, Sakura and Rose. Niki allowed us to use her video camera to practise with.

"Okay Kaede, this is just a small practise, but if you can speak perfectly in front of a video camera, then one of Tech Corner's cameras won't be a problem."

Kaede felt nervous as we began the practise run.

"Here we go," said Sakura, (acting like the director), "in five, four, three, two, one."

I did some of my practise lines, (as usual I did good), but when it came to Kaede, she didn't say anything.

"She is scared," said Rose out loud.

"I'm sorry," she groaned, "but I can't do this, it makes me feel nervous to be in front of a camera."

"It's okay Kaede," I said, "you'll conquer your fears soon."

"We know you can do it," said Daisy, "like I did with my shy problem and now I can talk to lots of people, anytime."

"Actually, you're still a little nervous when you meet new people," said Naomi out loud, "you were the one hiding near the staircase when Mr. Gagnon came here."

"Well I'm working on it," she said meekily.

"Just pretend that the camera isn't there at all," said Ben, "some of my friends back home have had the same problem and they found out that the easy way to overcome it, is to pretend there is no camera in the room."

"That's some good advice Ben," I said.

"Yeah you're good," said Naomi, "but of course I like you saying 'you attract trouble like a magnet the size of an elephant'. I think that's a good saying, of course Big Bro often changes it by putting in something that is bigger than an elephant."

"Anyways," I said, looking over to Naomi, "I think we should try Ben's suggestion, what do you think Kaede?"

"I think it's a good idea," she said happily, "I'll give it a try."

"Alright then, let's give it one more try," said Sakura.

I said my lines, then when it came to Kaede, she spoke perfectly.

The next day, Al and I did another demostration on safety in the bedrooms.

"Even placing a shelf on a wall could lead you into trouble," said Al, "if these brackets are not secured in properly, they will fall to the ground."

"And if there's anything on those shelves, it probably will break," I added.

"The best way to prevent that, is to first make sure you know where the nearest stud is, then you can screw the bracket in. Now one of the easiest methods of finding studs in the wall, is to knock on the wall and listen carefully."

Al did some knocking on the wall to prove it, "or another way is to use a stud finder."

"Or you could use an electric razor," I said, "it could act like a stud finder."

Al first used his stud finder, then I used the razor and sure enough we found the studs in the wall. Then we screwed the brackets into the wall.

"Now with these brackets safely secured, your shelves won't be going anywhere."

Once I got home, we did another practise with talking in front of the camera. Kaede went with the advice Ben gave her yesterday and now she was speaking perfectly in front of Niki's video camera.

"You're ready for that show," said Primula, "you'll do a good job Kaede."

Everyone happily agreed to that. Kaede smiled happily, but I could see that she was still feeling a little nervous.

The next day, after work was done, I went over to Kaede's school to help Asa and Kaede set the room up for tomorrow.

It didn't take us that long to set up, then we headed out on our way.

"Are you excited Asa?" I asked, "you're going to be on a television show."

"Of course I'm excited, I just hope I don't mess up...is the show going to be live?"

"Oh it is," I answered, "but I'm sure you and Kaede will do a good job tomorrow."

"I can't do it," she groaned to herself, very quietly.

A little later after dinner, I was walking back to my room, when I noticed Kaede sitting on her bed and looking down to the floor. I walked over to her, till I was standing in front of her, then I got down on my knees, till Kaede and I were face to face.

"Is everything okay?"

"Not really Matthew," she groaned, "when you said the show was going to be live, I started to feel nervous again...what if I mess up?"

"You won't, I know you'll do a good job tomorrow."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. I know you'll do a good job, because...I believe in you, just remember the advice that was given to you and you'll do good. Besides it's not like you're doing this alone, Al and I will be helping out too, so there's nothing to worry about."

"Thank you Matthew," she smiled, "I promise you that I will try my best."

"I know you will...you always do," I smiled, as I got back to my feet, then I gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face.

Finally, Friday June 25th had finally come, and today we were walking along to the school.

"Good luck with the show today Matthew," said Michael.

"Thanks buddy," I smiled.

Of course as we walked along, we came across Kaede's fan-club again, thankfully though that Sia and Nerine's fan clubs were dealing with them and not us.

"I'm sure they won't be helping us when they find out that Dave and Daryl are Sia and Nerine's boyfriends," I said.

"That means we'll have to deal with them all over again," groaned Sia.

"We don't have to worry," said Nerine, "if they decide to cause trouble, we'll give them a punishment they won't forget."

Rin groaned as soon as he heard that, "thankfully the school year is nearly over, then we won't have that problem too much."

"You're not the one they will be going after," I said to him, "you're with Asa remember? It's Dave and Daryl who will have to deal with them and if I remember correctly, those boys sure can throw a mean punch."

"That's a little brutal," said Nerine.

"Well Dave does, as for Daryl, he only fights when he needs to."

"Like you do when those knuckleheads come after you," said Primula.

"Speaking of which," said Michael, "we haven't heard a single word from those guys in a long time, do you think they have finally learned to leave us alone?"

"What do you think?"

"NO!" we all said in unison.

"By the way, when is that graduation?" I asked.

"It's next Tuesday," said Asa, "around seven."

"Are you coming to the graduation Matthew?" asked Sia.

"Of course I am," I answered, "I'll be there." I looked down to Kaede, who smiled happily. She then started to blush as we held hands again.

Soon we reached the school, Nerine promised to get all the notes for Kaede and Kareha promised Asa that she would get all of her notes.

"Good luck!" called Nerine.

"We know you guys will do a good job!" added Michael.

We watched as they went off to their classrooms, then we headed off to the cooking club classroom, where Al, Mr. Quinten and Sakura were already waiting with two cameras looking all over the room.

Kaede looked nervous again, "are you sure I can this?" she asked me.

"Of course you can," I smiled, "I know you can do it, I believe in you."

Kaede smiled happily, then she walked over to her spot. Asa stood at another spot of the room, while Al and I stood in front of the first counter.

"It sure is a bigger classroom than what my old school had," said Al.

"Alright guys, we're live...in five, four, three, two, one!"

The cameras turned on, first they looked around the room, then they focused on us.

"Hello and welcome to a special 'on location' episode of Tech Corner, I'm your host Matthew Gagnon and you know my assitent Al."

"Today we're actually coming to you live from one of the most famous schools in Tokyo, to show you safety in the kitchen."

"And we're lucky today to have two special guests, who know alot about safety in the kitchen. Ms. Asa Shigure and my lovely girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

The camera looked over to the two girls, who waved slowly to the cameras.

"Alright now let's get started," I said, walking around the counter to the stoaf, "let's start with handling pots full of boiling water. Once you have you pot of water, place it on the oven and set it to the correct temperature."

"You need to keep a close eye on the pot of water," said Al, "if not, then the boiling water could spill over, fry the oven and start a fire."

"And that's something we don't want, still there is another important thing about how to handle pots properly..." I looked over to Kaede, she walked over to where we were, "now Kaede, can you tell our viewers what is the right thing to do with pots?"

"You must keep the handle facing away from you," she said, "if you run into it, the water might spill on you."

"And that can hurt for sure," I said.

We continued on throughout the entire day, Al spoke of how to repair the kitchen appliances, Asa often helped by preparing some dishes and showing the right way to cook them. I spoke about the right things to do and Kaede helped me, she did a very good job.

"Let's say you're making a pizza and it's been in the oven, do you just reach in the oven and pull it out?"

"You should never do that," said Kaede, "you'll burn yourself, cause the pan has been heated up too. You should always wear oven gloves to protect your hands."

To prove it, Kaede placed her oven gloves on and brought the pizza out.

"Now you can enjoy your pizza," I said, "...once it's cooled down of course."

Soon we were done, Mr. Quinten said that we all did a good job, and he thanked Kaede for the great idea. Al, Sakura and I helped to remove the equipment out of the room, then once everyone had gathered in the cooking room, we enjoyed some of the food that was made.

"Kaede, you were fantastic," I smiled, "you spoke in front of the camera like a pro., I knew you could do it."

"Thank you for believing in me."

"I'll always believe in you...always..." with our eyes locked on each other (and making sure we weren't anywhere near an active oven), Kaede stood up on her toes and we kissed on the lips.

"That is so sweet," smiled Asa.

"That's true love for sure," smiled Sia.

"Come on, you two," called Michael, "or your food is going to get cold."

Kaede and I seperated and walked back to the table to continue eating our meals, all the while we were holding hands and blushing too.


	62. Chapter 62 Leah

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Leah**_

When I was in grade 8, I had a girlfriend named Leah Clarks. As I have told Kaede before, I had a small crush on that girl, sadly that relationship ended a little too quickly just after grade eight was over. To be honest, I've always wanted to talk to her and ask why she never bothered to call me again.

Well I was going to get my answers, whether I wanted to or not.

The following Saturday June 26th, Kaede and I were out on another date, we were enjoying the beautiful sunshine and a nice cool breeze too. Kaede was wearing her almost white dress and her strap-less shoes. I was wearing a train T-Shirt, blue jeans, and my almost worn out running shoes.

"Are you excited for your graduation?" I asked Kaede.

"I am," she smiled, "I've been looking to this for a long time...and knowing you will be there, makes me feel so happy."

She then wrapped her arms around my left arm and placed her head on my left shoulder. She looks so cute whenever she does that, then again...she always looks cute and beautiful all the time.

As we continued to walk along, we saw someone walking up towards us. She was short (around Naomi's height), but she looked like she was around my age, she had two pony tails, blonde hair and brown eyes. At first, I didn't know who it was...then suddenly I gasped.

"No way, it couldn't be..."

She turned around and looked over to me, "Matthew? Is that you?"

"Do you know her Matthew?" asked Kaede.

"That's Leah Clarks, my first girlfriend."

Indeed it was Leah, the girl I had fallen in love in grade 8, "it's good to see you again Matthew," she said, "but I have to ask, what are you doing in Tokyo?"

"I could ask you the same question...it's been a long time since I last you."

"Yeah it has, although as you can tell, I haven't changed that much, I'm still a short girl. Yet look at you, you've really grown since I last saw you...and I see you have a girlfriend."

"Yes, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"It's nice to meet you," said Kaede, I could see that worried look on her face again (the same look she had when Samantha was in the city).

"It's nice to meet you too Kaede," smiled Leah, "listen, you don't have to worry, cause I won't take Matthew from you."

"I know that," said Kaede, "Matthew said that he would never leave me for another girl and I know he would never break his promise."

"That's good to hear."

"So what brings you here to Tokyo, Leah?" I asked.

"Well, I'm here to see the sights of this city, before I go in for...my operation."

"Operation?" Kaede and I asked in unison.

"Yes, you see...a few days after our grade 8 graduation, I was involved in a terrible traffic accident, almost broke every bone in my body. To this day, I still require an operation to prevent these bones of mine from falling out of place. My left arm is the worst of all."

"What happned to your left arm?" asked Kaede.

"The bones were pulled out of their socket, and ever since, they slip a little and I need to have an operation to put them back into place."

"Is that why you never called me again?" I asked.

"No," she groaned, "it's because...I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"That's a first," I thought to myself, "cause my last three girlfriends all said that I wasn't good enough for them, well Samantha did anyways."

"I felt that it was for the best, cause they usually say the first love doesn't usually work out. I kept your number, but I knew that you would find the girl of your dreams someday and it wasn't me. Well I better get going, I only have today and tommorrow to see the city, then I have to go back for my operation."

We watched as Leah walked away, feeling depressed and groaning in pain.

"Poor girl," said Kaede, "she must have had strong feelings for you."

"Yeah. Out of all of my ex-girlfriends, she was the only one who actually listened to my feelings and listened to what I have to say. In fact, I would say that she is a second you, like Lisa is a second Asa."

Kaede smiled for a short bit of time, then she looked down the road.

That night, when we returned home, we told Naomi, Daisy and Primula about Leah.

"Oooohhhhh," giggled Naomi, "Big Bro's first girlfriend, as Kareha would say...'oh la la!'."

"Cute," I said in a sarcastic way.

"Oh you can't hide it Matthew, she was your first crush...the girl who made you blush whenever you saw her and talk poorly because you didn't want to look like an idiot."

Naomi started laughing over her own joke, but Daisy was kinder.

"I think it's nice to be reunited with old friends like that, even an old girlfriend...she doesn't have a bad attitude like Samantha did, does she?"

"No, she doesn't."

"Matthew says that Leah is like a second me," said Kaede.

"So you knew a girl that was just like Kaede," Naomi was still joking around, "did you two kiss?"

"That's enough little sis," said Primula, then she looked to me, "did you?"

"No, we never kissed, nor did we ever hug, we only ever talked and we danced. If fact, she was the one who taught me how to dance."

"Really?"

"Yeah, that is true."

"Did you know this, Kaede?"

"I did, Matthew told me about that on the chatroom."

At that moment, we heard the phone ring, "hello, Fuyou residents," Kaede was the one who answered it, "yes he's here..." she looked over to me, "it's Leah, she wants to talk to you."

She gave me the phone, then I listened in to what Leah had to say, "oh la la!" Naomi tried to copy Kareha, but stopped when she saw Primula shake her head.

"Yeah sure, I'll be there soon...okay, bye."

"What did Leah have to say?" asked Daisy.

"She just wants to talk to me, she said she wanted to catch up since we haven't spoken to each other in years."

"Meeting an old girlfriend, oh la..."

"Naomi! Can you please stop that? Leah and I have a friendship, just like my friendship with Lisa. Anyways, I won't be out for too long."

I soon reached the park, where Leah was waiting, she was standing in front of the fountain.

"Thanks for coming out tonight Matthew. I have some things I needed to talk to you about."

"Well I'm ready to listen."

"First off, I want to say I'm sorry for not calling you back after the grade 8 garduation, but it's like I told you before, I felt that I wasn't good enough for you. But I still want to be your friend...would that okay?"

"Of course it is. So Leah, can you tell of what happened after the graduation?"

"Well shortly after the graduation, I was involved in the accident. You see, our car broke down on the train tracks, my parents were able to get out, but my seat belt was stuck. The train smashed into the car...a little too hard, I was lucky to survive, and to this day I've had at least 64 operations."

I was overall shocked to hear that, "it was painful to say for sure, but nothing hurts more than knowing that I could never talk to you again."

"Then why didn't call me, we could stay as friends."

"I guess I wasn't thinking during that time, I am sorry Matthew. Still, I'm happy to see that everything turned out well for you."

"Not really, shortly after getting into high school, my life went through a few rough spots," so I told her everything and as always (I've heard from so many others before), she said "you poor soul."

"You don't know how many times I have heard that," I chuckled, "still it is good to see you again. If you want, why don't you come by our house tomorrow..."

"You never said that you're living with Kaede."

"Yeah I do forget that sometimes, and for the record I live with Kaede, Primula, Naomi and Daisy, plus Sia and Nerine live next door to us."

Now Leah was really surprised to hear that, I see that kinda look on everyone's faces all the time.

"Would you like to come by our place tomorrow night?"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I'll come."

So I gave Leah our address, then we said our goodbyes as I headed off for home.

"It's hard to believe that after all these years, I finally find out why she never called me back."

"What are you doing out here Matthew?" asked a voice, I turned around and saw my cousin Nicole.

"Oh I was just thinking about an old friend of mine...she was my first girlfriend, Ms. Leah Clarks. Do you remember when I told you about her?"

"Yeah, you mentioned her shortly after your graduation and when you came by for your annual visit...come to think of it, it your last visit for five years. I have to ask though, why would you be thinking about her?"

"Well, I have always been wondering why she never called me after the graduation and now I finally get the answers that I have been waiting for the last seven years."

"How did you get those answers?"

"Well, I was talking to her at the park."

"Oh I see, your old girlfriend is visiting the city."

"Oh no, you're not going to start making a joke about this like Little Sis and start copying Kareha's favourite saying, are you?"

"No, of course not Matthew."

"Good, well anyways I should be going, I'll see you later, okay?"

"Yeah, see you later Matthew!"

Nicole then walked off back to the Lisa's place (to be honest, I have idea why she is out tonight), while I headed off back to the house, where I heard Naomi sing her little goofy songs again.

She soon stopped after I told her about Leah's accident and of course, I told Kaede about inviting her over for dinner tomorrow night, she of course thought that it was a good idea.

The next afternoon, Kaede and I were working in the kitchen making the dinner for this evening (it was five O'Clock right now).

"I know excatly what Leah is going to say when she comes in," I said, "she's going to say, 'wow, all this looks delicous'."

"Like when you said that," giggled Kaede happily, "or when Daisy said that."

"That's true."

Kaede could see that I had an upset look on my face, "you're worried about her, aren't you?"

"Yes," I admited, "boy, I have an habit of worrying about people, don't I? I mean take for example when Lisa was acting a little weird, or when Nerine was pulling those disappearing acts or when Rin was close to dumping Asa."

"That's okay Matthew, it's a part of who you are. We all know how much you care."

"It's because of that you're always there to help a friend in need," said Naomi (who had just walked into the room), "I mean if it hadn't been for you, Daisy wouldn't be here, Sia would still be miserable and Lisa would still be shutting herself out from the world."

"So you guys don't mind that I worry from time to time."

"We don't mind," smiled Kaede.

"Not at all, it's like Kaede said, it's a part of who you are, and that's why we all like you for who you are."

"Thanks Kaede and you too Little Sis...now why don't we get back into making this dinner?"

"Okay," they both said in unison.

As we worked, we listened in to more music from my mix CDs, one of the songs playing was 'Faith of the Heart' by 'Russell Watson', I could hear both Kaede and Naomi sing along to that song.

"I take it that you two have heard this song before?"

"Yep," smiled Naomi, "whenever my rotten parents were out of the house and I had turned on the radio, I would hear that song play."

"And I've heard that song play on the radio a few times when I was younger," said Kaede.

Soon, all the food was ready. Leah came by at six thirty, Kaede and I gave her the grand tour of the house, and of course we let our little sisters introduce themselves to her. I think Leah was surprised to hear that I had adopted Daisy a short while back.

"This is a wonderful house you guys have," she said happily.

"Thank you for saying that," I smiled.

"We hope that you'll enjoy the meal we made," said Naomi, "Big Bro, Kaede and I worked on it together."

"I'm sure I'll enjoy it," smiled Leah, "I've always been a big fan of home cooking."

"Well then, you're going to love this meal."

Naomi was right, Leah did enjoy the meal, "this is really good," she smiled, "thank you so much."

"Your welcome Leah," smiled Kaede.

"Did you have a crush on Big Bro?" asked Naomi cheekily, I shot her an angry look, but Leah just smiled.

"Yes, I did have a crush on Matthew, although I was nervous when I first saw him. I was glad when he first spoke to me, he spoke to me like a perfect gentleman, I'm glad to see that hasn't changed."

"Did you two get to hold hands?" asked Kaede.

"Only three times, that was it."

"Matthew said that you were the one who taught him all he knows about dancing, is that true?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, it's true. He wasn't that good at dancing at first, then I taught him, including how to dance...to a love song."

"Did you two dance together?" asked Daisy.

"Yeah we did, especially during the school dances...we would be the first ones to get onto the dance floor, the song would play and we danced nice and slowly. Of course with my height, I had to stand on Matthew's feet, but that was okay, he said that he didn't mind."

"That's so sweet."

"Of course on the night of the grade 8 graduation, he was such a gentleman and promised me that he would only dance with me and of course that's just what he did."

"He didn't dance to any other song?" asked Primula.

"Nope, he only danced with me, as he had promised. There were times when he wanted to dance to some of the other songs, but he stayed true to his word."

"That sounds like our big brother for sure," smiled Naomi.

After dinner and helping to clean up, I offered to give Leah a ride back to her hotel, "can we stop in the park for a bit, I just want to look at the fountain one more time."

"Sure," I smiled.

So I brought the truck over to the park, then both Leah and I walked over to the fountain, "doesn't it look beautiful?"

"I guess so," I said, "I'm actually surprised that the fountain is still running, even at night."

Just like the day where Kaede and I met up with Dave and Daryl, the darn fountain started spitting water out quickly, "darn fountain, why can't they fix it?"

"I don't mind if it does that, I kinda like it."

She sat down on the ledge of the fountain, then she looked up to the stars.

"Will you come back for a visit after your operation?"

"I'm not sure if I will, but I will try. You are lucky to have a wonderful girlfriend like Kaede, you two are meant for each other."

"You don't know..."

"How many times you have heard that, am I right?"

"You still remember the number of times I used to say that."

"Yeah...Matthew, do you ever regret ever being with me?"

"Of course not!" I said, "I never regret friendships or relationships."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, which is why I still call you my friend."

Leah smiled a little bit, then she started showing some tears coming down from her eyes, "Matthew, I'm sorry that I never called you back, you must have been worried about me."

"Yeah I was, but I am glad to finally hear from you again. I hope to see you again, and I hope someday that you'll find someone to fall in love with."

"Me too...Matthew, there's something I want to give you."

"What would that..."

Leah's little gift to me was a kiss on the right side of the face, "I know I can never be your girlfriend...not anymore, but I just wanted to give you a 'thank you' kiss, I hope you don't mind."

I was just speechless, "what's...going...Kaede..." I couldn't speak properly.

"It's okay Matthew, I had already told Kaede about it, she said it was okay, cause she knows that I will never take you away from her."

"Thanks Leah."

"Well I better get going, I'll see you later!"

She then ran off towards her hotel, it was then I remembered something I wanted to tell her. I got back to my feet and ran after her, but I didn't catch up with her. She was already back at her hotel, but she did leave me a note that read 'thank you for being there for me, I'll always care about you. Take care of yourself and Kaede, signed Leah'.

I groaned to myself, then I whispered softly, "good luck with your operation Leah."

I drove slowly home, Kaede was at the front door waiting for me, "you look so sad Matthew, what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing serious, I was just saying goodbye to a friend...I'm okay now."

"Matthew!" called Naomi, "phone's for you again, it's Leah."

She gave me the phone and I spoke to her again, "I know you've forgotten to say something to me."

"Yeah...I just forgot to the last second, I just wanted to wish you good luck with your operation."

"Thanks Matthew..." then I felt someone pull on the right sleve of my shirt, it was Naomi.

She whispered something into my ear, then Daisy, then Primula and then Kaede, "Naomi, Daisy, Primula and Kaede are all wishing you good luck too and they say that the next you come back to Tokyo, you're more than welcome to drop by our house...at anytime."

"Thanks and tell them I said that. Well I'll see you and your family around the next time I come to this city."

"Alright, take care of yourself."

"I will, bye Matthew."

"Bye Leah."

I hung up the phone, then I told the girls what Leah had said, then I headed up to my room.

I was soon changed into my pajamas and was working on another episode adaptation for the Sodor Island Forums.

As I had just finished editing it and saving it, I heard someone knocking on my door. I looked to see...it was Kaede.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm okay," I smiled, "I'm just glad I finally get the chance to speak with Leah again."

"You must have really liked her, didn't you?"

"I did...I care about her, just like I care about everyone. All the people I know in this city and those few friends from Canada are special to me and are the greatest friends I could ever ask for."

I then got up from my chair and wrapped my arms around her, "I'm especially happy that I'm with you Kaede, cause you're my best friend...my girlfriend."

"I'm happy to be with you too Matthew, my best friend and my boyfriend."

Kaede then wrapped her arms around me as she gave me a big hug, "I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"I love to," I smiled happily.

Kaede ran happily back to her room, while I saved the adaptation, then shut down my computer. Then I grabbed a pillow from my bed and walked over to Kaede's room.

I then placed it beside her pillow, then layed down next to her. She was smiling and blushing at the same time, and so was I. Our lips came closer and closer, till they connected and we kissed on the lips again.

"Kaede, how many times do you think we have kissed?"

"I don't know, I've lost count a long time ago," she giggled and I chuckled, then I noticed that Kaede looked serious, "did Leah ever kiss you?"

"Not on the lips, no."

"I know about the 'thank you' kiss, but it's okay, I know you and Leah are just friends. Still I have to know, am I really the first girl you ever kissed?"

"Yes," I smiled, "you are the first girl I have ever kissed and that's because I love you."

"And I love you too. Well, we better get some sleep, so I'll see you in the morning."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I smiled as I winked at her, she giggled happily.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede, my sweet princess."

Kaede blushed happily as she gave me another kiss on the lips, then after the kiss she fell asleep. I stayed awake for a while, before at last, I finally grew so tired that I fell asleep.

Of course my left hand and her right hand were holding onto each other, while we had our other hands on her pillow, holding onto each other too. One thing was for sure, we weren't going to be having any trouble sleeping tonight.


	63. Chapter 63 Graduation

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Graduation**_

Today was Monday June 28th and tomorrow is the grand day for Kaede and all of us, cause tomorrow was going to be the day of the graduation.

At four in the morning, I wasn't having a good sleep. That same nightmare was back and it was worse than ever...

"Don't!" I shouted, "don't you dare hurt her!"

"You can't stop us!" shouted Patrick, "there's nothing you can do to stop us!"

"Matthew..." groaned Kaede weakily, she had been beaten pretty badly, "help..."

"I'm coming!" I shouted. I ran towards her, but was stopped by Connor and Jeff.

"Ryan," called Patrick, "finish her off!"

"As you wish!" he chuckled in a dark way.

"No, don't!" I shouted, Ryan went in for the strike...right around the time I woke up, "NO!" I shouted, then I fell out of the bed and landed on the floor.

"That's going to leave a mark," I groaned.

"Are you okay?" Kaede had been woken up and now was looking down to me, "I heard you scream again...is it that nightmare again?"

"Sad to say, it is," I groaned, getting back to my feet, "and lately it's getting worse."

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be okay, I'm just going to get myself a glass of water to drink, then I'll get back to sleep. I'm sorry for waking you up again."

"That's okay Matthew," she said.

Kaede went back to sleep, while I walked quietly out of her room and headed off downstairs for that drink of water. When I got downstairs, I could see that I wasn't the only one who wanted a drink of water...Daisy was getting some water too.

"What are you doing up Daisy?"

"I'm just thirsty," she said, "why are you up Matt?"

"I was woken up by a nightmare again, plus falling out of bed didn't help at all. I came down here for a drink of water, then I'm going back to sleep again."

"I don't like having nightmares, they make me feel uneasy."

"I know the feeling, nightmares are scary...although my more recent nightmares have been getting me up at nights."

"Really?"

"Yes..." I got my drink of water, then I washed the glass and put it away, Daisy had already done that, "now we should back to bed, we're going to be pretty busy this week, with Kaede's graduation being tomorrow and Little Sis' on Wednesday."

"Yeah, that's true."

After another long day, I drove up to the house, only to find a surprise on Sia's side of the fence. Eustoma was talking to a woman, then they looked over to me.

"Oh sorry," I said, "I hope I wasn't interupting something important."

"Not at all Matthew," smiled Eustoma.

"So that's Matthew," said the woman, "I've heard so much about him," she then walked over to the fence, "hi there, I'm Cineraria, I'm the one of the many wives of Eustoma and I also happen to be Sia's mother."

"I'm honored to meet you," I smiled.

At that moment, Forbesii came up with someone else walking beside him, my guess was that she was his wife.

"Ah, dear sis," said Forbesii, "it's good to see you again."

"And you too dear brother."

I was overall shocked by what I had just heard, Forbesii's sister is one of Eustoma's wives. Then I noticed that Forbesii's wife was looking over to me.

"You must be Matthew," she said, "Forbesii has told me alot about you, I'm Sage, his wife and Nerine's mother."

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled, "So I guess you're here to see your daughters graduating, am I right?"

"That's right," said Cineraria, "and we're also going to be moving in with our husbands and daughters."

"I bet Sia and Nerine are happy to hear that."

"Oh yes, Sia was very happy to hear that."

"Nerine looked happy too," said Sage, "although she does seem quiet again."

"Well she's just nervous," said Forbesii, "I mean tomorrow is the big day."

"It sure is," said Eustoma, then he looked over to me, "isn't Ms. Kaede graduating too?"

"Yep, she is," I answered, "she'll be graduating just like everyone else, she's really been looking forwards to this."

"Everyone's excited for this moment," smiled Forbesii.

"Well I better get back inside, I'm helping with the decorations for the graduation party tomorrow night."

So I said my goodbyes to the kings and the queens of the two realms and walked inside. When I got in, there was Naomi, Daisy and Shiori doing some of the work.

"What do you think Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"It's looking pretty good," I smiled, "you three are doing a good job."

"Thank you Matthew," said Shiori, "oh and if you're looking for Kaede and Rimu, I think they're upstairs."

"Actually we're behind you," said Primula, I jumped in fright when she said that (I didn't hear her come in), "sorry Matthew, I didn't mean to scare you."

"That's alright," I groaned.

Then Kaede came into the room, she was wearing her robe. Yukie then came in, she was also wearing a robe.

"What do you think of these?" asked Yukie.

"They look pretty good," answered Shiori.

"Remind me, besides Sia, Nerine, Kaede and Yukie, who else is graduating?" asked Naomi.

"Michael, Mayumi, Itsuki, Rin, Asa, Erica, Ruri, and Kareha," I answered quickly.

Naomi just looked at me with a surprised look, but didn't say anything.

"Are you going to the graduation tomorrow Matthew?" asked Yukie.

"Yep, I'll be there...I would never miss something as important as seeing all of you graduating."

"I guess then you won't be coming to ours," said Naomi in a sarcastic way.

"Your's isn't till Wednesday and of course I'll be there. I'm sure that everyone will be there, including Sia and Nerine's mothers."

"Did you get to talk to them?" asked Primula.

"Yep, I got to talk to them, still I wonder how they knew me."

"Probably Sia and Nerine," said Naomi, "they must have told their mothers all about you."

I looked over to Kaede, who was looked sad. I could tell that she was thinking about her mother again, I walked over towards her and gave her a hug.

"I miss her," she groaned.

"I know," I whispered to her.

"Sorry Kaede," said Naomi, "I didn't mean to..."

"That's okay Naomi," she said, showing her smile.

"Matthew," called Primula, "shouldn't you be calling your father and tell him when the graduation is going to be?"

"Yep, I'm going to do that right now."

I left the room and called my father at his hotel, then I went back into the living room to help with the decorating.

The next day came quicker than I had originally thought, Kaede and the rest of the graduating students were all gathered at the house. They came over to get some boxes from us (those boxes would be the same ones I used when I first moved here), and took more than a few to school to bring their stuff back.

"Have a good day at school Kaede," I smiled, "don't worry, I'll be there as soon as the show is done."

"Okay," she smiled, then I gave her a small kiss on the left side of the face, "have a good day at work."

"Thanks," I called as I walked down the pathway.

I got into my truck and drove off for work, just as Mr. Fuyou's car pulled up.

"Like I said, everyone's going to be at the graduation."

The day went by quicker than normal, Al and I did some demostrations on power tools all day long. Soon it was time to lock up, Sakura and Mr. Quinten had already left for the school.

"Do you mind locking up for me buddy?" I asked Al, "I need to get home quickly."

"Sure Matthew, no problem," he called.

Just as I went backstage, the phone rang. Al answered it, "Sana? What's going on honey? What? Are you...okay, I'll get there as soon as I can."

I had just walked off the set and into the parking lot, when I saw Al run out, locking the door quickly and ran to his car.

"Where's the fire?" I asked as a joke.

"No fire!" he called, "it's Sana...she's..." he didn't say anymore as he got his keys out. He tried to start the engine, but it wouldn't start properly.

"Car trouble?" I asked.

"There's that and I have trouble at home..." he looked stressed out.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Sana, she's going to have the baby...right now!"

"What?" I was in shock, "but it hasn't been nine months."

"To be honest with you, it has...since September...oh, what am I going to do?"

"No worries buddy, I'll take you and your wife to the hospital, I'm sure I can get you two there and then go to the graduation with time to spare."

"Thanks Matthew," he smiled.

We didn't have a lot of time to waste, so after Al locked up his car, he climbed into my truck, then I got in and drove to his house.

When we got there, there was Sana, breathing heavily. Al helped her to the truck, then we set off for the hospital.

"Hang on honey," said Al, trying to remain calm, "Matthew will get us to the hospital in no time."

"I'm really sorry for this," she groaned, "I know you have other plans..."

"That's okay," I said, "I'm always glad to help, besides that, once you two are at the hospital, I'll head over to the school and see the graduation."

I had spoken too soon as I came around the corner to see a traffic jam.

"Of all the rotten luck," I groaned.

Sana groaned in more pain, she couldn't wait for the traffic to move.

"Darn it, it's just as bad as Toronto, traffic backed up for miles and usually means a lot of waiting."

"I can't wait..." groaned Sana again, "I need to get to the hospital...NOW!"

She started to cry in pain and sadness, Al was doing all he could to calm her down. I was looking to see if we could use a different street, but it didn't look like it was going to happen.

"Al, see if you can find out what's causing the hold-up."

Al popped his head out of the sun roof and saw what was going on, "it's all construction work, they're what is holding us up!" Sana groaned again, "we might be in luck though."

"How?" I asked.

"I can see Damon and he's coming over here!"

Sure enough, there was Damon, "hey Matthew, and you too Al, what's going on here?"

"My wife is about to have the baby," said Al, Sana groaned even louder in pain.

"Damon, you have to get this traffic moving again," I said, "Sana can't wait that long and I have to get to the graduation at the school real soon."

"Sorry buddy, but there's no way through, someone made a big mistake and they're trying to clear it up."

"What kinda mistake?"

"Dropping loads of pipes off the skyscraper that is under repair over there. One of the workers had lost control of the ropes."

"It must be David, Katsu and Hiro, but they're usually careful."

"Accidents can happen Al," I said, then I looked over to the groaning Sana, "Damon, isn't there another way to get through?"

"There is," he said, "but it's through the construction zone, it's going to be a bumpy ride."

"Please...TRY IT!" cried Sana again.

"You heard the lady, let's do this!"

"Right, I'll get my car!"

It didn't take Damon that long to get his car, then with his sirens going off, he drove into the construction zone. We followed along right behind him.

"Take deep breaths honey," said Al, once again trying to calm him down.

"Damon!" I called to him, "we need to go faster than this!"

We were doing a hundred at this point, "how fast can you go?" he asked out loud.

"180!"

"Then...put the peddle to the metal!"

Damon's car went faster and faster through the construction zone and so did my truck. We ran on for a long while, we could still see the constuction work going on and the backed up traffic.

"That is a lot of people," Al said.

I wasn't really paying attention, I was mostly paying attention to the construction zone as we drove through.

"I'll be there as soon as I can Kaede," I groaned quietly.

I checked the clock and by now, it was three thirty. There was still plenty of time or so I thought.

I had no idea that the graduation was to start at four, everyone else had already arrived at the school. Kaede looked around for me.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"He's probably being held up with traffic," answered Lisa, "I heard there has been an accident at a construction zone and now traffic is backed up for miles."

"It can happen," said my father, "of course, I had to deal with that when I was working in Toronto - all the time."

Destiny was also there to see Michael graduate, she could see that Kaede was looking worried.

"He might arrive late, but I know he'll come," said Destiny.

"I know," said Kaede quietly, "I just wonder where he is."

We had finally gotten past the construction zone and with Damon leading the way, we drove on to the hospital (at 100).

"We're almost there honey," said Al, "just hang in there a bit longer."

"I'll...try..." she groaned, taking deep breaths.

In a matter of minutes, we had arrived. The doctors brought out a stretcher, then after she went inside, Al followed her inside.

"Now Matthew," said Damon, "I do believe you have a graduation to get to."

"That's right I do," I groaned, "let's go!"

Damon was leading the way again with his sirens going and with my foot down on the pedal, we raced on to the school.

By now, everyone had gotten their diplomas and now they were giving out awards.

I finally pulled up outside of the school, grabbed some of the flowers I had bought this morning and ran inside, "thanks for your help Damon!" I called.

"No problem," he called.

I ran to the gym as quickly as I could, only to have Kaede's fan-club stand in my way.

"Shouldn't you guys be at the graduation?" I asked.

"We're not needed there," some said, "we already got our diplomas!"

"I really don't have time for this!" I bashed my way through them and headed into the gym, just as they were giving out the last award.

"This award goes to a girl, who has done so much for this school and for her friends. She deserves this award and so I am proud to present this to...Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

Kaede stepped on the stage, smiling brightly and accepting the award, then she made a speech.

"Thank you everyone, I am honored to accept this award...but I didn't do it all alone, I had help from all my friends and my family. There is one person however, who deserves most of the thanks...and that is my boyfriend...Matthew Gagnon."

I was surprised when Kaede said my name.

"If it hadn't been for him, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Thank you Matthew, I love you."

I had to blush when she said that.

"Wonderful Kaede, that was wonderful," said the principal, he then gave out his last speech.

After a while, all the students started coming out, when Kaede came out, she saw me standing close by, "Matthew!" she ran up to me and gave me a hug.

"Hi Kaede, congratulations on graduating and winning that award."

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, I got in at that time...anyways, I have a little something for you," I gave her some of the flowers, then the rest to Mayumi, Asa, Sia, Nerine, Yukie, Kareha, Erica and Ruri, then I gave out high fives to Rin, Itsuki and Michael.

"That was sweet of you Matthew," smiled Yukie, "thank you."

"Still, you were late," said Lisa, "what happened Matthew?"

"You're not going to believe this," I groaned, "but...Sana was going to have the baby."

"What?" everyone asked in surprise.

"Yeah, well you see Al's car wouldn't start, so I offered to drive him and Sana to the hospital, then we ran into the traffic jam for five minutes before Damon helped us out of there. I got them there, then with Damon's help again, I drove quickly here...and just in time to see Kaede getting her award."

"The important thing is that you made it," smiled Kaede, "just like Destiny said, you might have been late, but you came."

"So you're not mad at me?"

"Of course I'm not mad at you, I'm happy...now that you're here."

"That's good," I smiled.

After a while, mostly everyone went to the house, while Kaede, Lisa, Primula, Naomi and Daisy came with me to the hospital to see Al and Sana (by now it was six).

Al was waiting outside the room for us, "hey Matthew, listen I'm sorry for what happened."

"That's okay Al, I always like to help my friends out."

"He's always doing that," said Naomi, "it's just who he is."

"I can see that...now who wants to see the newborn baby," he opened the door and there was Sana, with the newborn girl, wrapped up in a pink blanket.

"She's so cute," smiled Kaede.

"She sure is," smiled Al, then he gave his new daughter a kiss on the top of her head.

"Ahh," Primula and Naomi said in unison.

"So, have you guys thought of a name for her?" I asked.

"We have," smiled Sana, "we decided on Yoshida."

"Welcome to the family...Yoshida," smiled Al.

"Congratuations Al," I smiled, "now you're a father, how does it feel?"

"It's a wonderful feeling to the father of a sweet little girl," he answered happily.

"Oh Kaede," called Sana, "I heard that today was your graduation, congratuations."

"Thank you Sana," she smiled.

"Well we better get going," I said, "Al, I'll see you at work...later."

"Thanks Matthew," he smiled, "for everything, oh and can you ask Sakura to do my job for a while, I'm going to take some time off to be with my family."

"Sure buddy."

Once we were back at the house, we told everyone about Al and Sana's little girl, Yoshida. Then the party began, there were times when it was slow dancing, and as for other times, the dancing was...a little different.

As you can guess, Michael did his crazy dance again, Lisa had to help of course.

When it was slow dancing, it was always, Mayumi & Itsuki, Asa & Rin, Sia & Dave, Nerine & Daryl, Destiny & Michael and of course Kaede and myself. Sometimes Primula would join in with Max or Monty.

"This sure has been a wild day," I was saying to Kaede, "but that's okay...listen I'm sorry for being late."

"That's okay, it's like I said before, I'm glad you were able to come...I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

Like many other times before, during a good part of one of the songs (I forget which one was playing), Kaede stood up on her toes and we kissed on the lips.

"They really are cute together," smiled Asa to Rin.

"They sure are," he smiled back.

We could hear what they were saying and we knew everyone was looking at us (with happy looks), but we didn't mind, as long as we happy...being together.


	64. Chapter 64 Latenight

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Latenight**_

Wednesday June 30th had been quite a busy day, Sakura and I had to do more demostrations today, then after work, I headed off home to get my suit.

Thankfully this time I was on time to see Shiori and Naomi's graduation.

Primula made a special dinner with a little help from Yukie, boy was it ever good. Daisy and I helped out afterwords with cleaning up the dishes.

Now I was just relaxing in the bedroom, reading one of my 'Tokyo Mew Mew' manga books, when I heard...

"Oh no, it's got to be here somewhere."

It was Kaede, and by the sounds of things, she was looking for something important. I placed my book on the table, then I walked over to her room.

"What are you looking for, Kaede?" I asked her.

"I'm looking for my cookbook," she answered, "I can't find it, I think I left it at school. That was my mom's book, I can't lose it."

Kaede was looking sad with some small tears coming out from her eyes.

"Don't worry about it Kaede," I said, "I'll go to your school and get it for you."

She looked over to me kinda surprised, "the school's probably locked."

"Doubtful, last time I had to pay a latenight visit to your school, the doors were unlocked, I'm sure that hasn't changed a bit."

"What if they are locked?"

"I'll look around for an open window, it's like I told you back in Febuary, I've got my ways of getting in."

"I'm really sorry about this Matthew."

"Nah, it's okay, these things happen from time to time. Besides I'm always happy to help you out."

"Just be careful."

"I will," I smiled, as I walked away from Kaede's door, and headed off downstairs.

As I had thought, the doors weren't locked, so it was easy to get into the school and into Kaede's old classroom. I looked inside her old desk and sure enough, there was the cookbook.

"Got you," I whispered quietly, "I guess it's time to go home..."

As I was about to leave, I noticed the shadow of a person futher down the hallway.

"Please tell that's not who I think it is," I groaned.

I walked on down the hallway and sure enough as I had thought, it was Nerine. She looked over to me, looking a little angry and this time she was holding a giant sized sword.

"So you're back here again," I sighed, "why are you here Nerine? It can't be cooking lessons."

"It was never cooking lessons," she answered, "I've got a serious mission going on here."

"A mission? What kinda mission?"

Nerine didn't answer me, she just stared at me, "alright then, you don't need to tell me. I just came by to pick up the cookbook Kaede left behind...anyways I should be..."

All of the sudden, I heard a loud bang from somewhere in the hallways.

"Hey, did you hear..."

I'm guessing that she had, cause in the next second, Nerine went charging down the hallway, I moved out of the way as she swang that sword of hers several times.

She stopped a few seconds later and was about to walk away, "hold on a second, what are you doing with a big sword like that? What are you doing Nerine?"

"I'm here to hunt down monsters."

"Monsters?"

"Yes," then she turned away, heading off down another hallway.

"I wonder where she got a sword like that," I thought to myself. It was then I remembered something her father had showed me before.

"This sword has been passed down from one king to another," he told me, "the metal in this blade is very special because..."

"It was folded over seven hundred times, am I right?"

"That is correct...would you like to hold it Matthew?"

"Ah, sure," so he brought the sword out of the case and gave to me, "but only for a minute," I pulled it out of the case and it started to glow bright blue.

"That's strange," said Forbesii, "the sword's never done that when a human holds it."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean, is that whenever a human holds it, it never glows at all. I think there's more to you than anyone thinks."

"You don't know how many times I keep hearing that."

I swang the blade around a few times, before placing it back into it's case.

"You're good," said Forbesii, sounding very impressed, "have you ever used swords before?"

"Only with practising," I said, "never used them in a real fight."

I looked around the hallways for Nerine, but she was nowhere to be seen, so I decided to head off for home.

"I'm back!" I called when I got in.

"That didn't take you too long," said Kaede, "did you find it?"

"Sure did," I answered, I held out the book, she was really happy to get it back.

"Thank you so much."

"Your welcome," I smiled, "it's like I said before, your old school has got poor security. Next time I go, I could bring you the principal's desk if you wanted me to."

"You don't need to do that, I already have a desk."

"Oh and I also ran into Nerine there."

"Nerine was there?"

"Yeah, but I'm not really sure why, she said she was monster hunting, to be honest I have no idea what she is doing. For that matter, I'm wondering how she was able to get a hold of her father's sword."

"The king's sword?"

"Yeah, she was swinging that thing all over the place."

"That doesn't sound like our Nerine."

"I guess there some things that are best left unexplained."

After taking my shoes off, I headed off upstairs to my room.

Of course I didn't get much sleep for two reasons, one was the 'knucklehead' nightmare and I was still thinking over what Nerine told me.

"I'm here to hunt down monsters."

"Whatever that means," I groaned to myself, "there's no use trying to make sense out of that."

Then I had a thought, "I wonder if she's still at the school."

I got up from my bed and went out onto my balcony, I could see Forbesii walking down the street, my guess was that he was looking for Nerine.

I walked back into my room, closed the door, then I quickly got changed and headed off downstairs. Daisy was down there, getting a drink of water.

"I was just thirsty," she said, "I'm going to bed now."

"And I'm heading out."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going monster hunting."

"Monster hunting?" Daisy looked at me confused.

"Actually, I'm going to see a friend."

"Shouldn't you let Kaede know that you're going out?"

"Don't worry I left a note on my desk, besides I think she already knows of where I'm going."

I walked out the door, leaving Daisy more confused then she was before.

It wasn't that hard to get in again as the doors still weren't locked. I walked around the school until at last, I found Nerine outside of the cooking club's classroom.

"It's just like the first time I found you here," I said to her.

"What are you doing here Matthew?"

"I came by to see if you've gone home, but I can see that you haven't. Nerine, I have to know, when you said you were monster hunting, were you being serious?"

"I was, there are monsters all around this school, or at least there were."

"How many were here before?"

"One hundred...now there's only five of them left."

"And I'm guessing that you've been fighting them for a long time, am I right?"

"That is correct."

"But you haven't been able to do that lately, because mostly everyone knew you were coming here. Which brings up a good question, did you tell your parents that you are here?"

"No, I did not."

"Well that would be explain why your father was walking down the street, he must be looking for you."

All of the sudden, there came a loud thump from somewhere behind us. Appearing out of the shadows was an actual monster.

"Okay that's big," I thought to myself, then I looked to Nerine's sword, "I'm going need to borrow this."

"Stop!" shouted Nerine, "you can't fight it!"

I didn't stop, I started swinging that sword around, but the monster threw it's giant sized paw at me. I went crashing into the wall, while the sword landed close to Nerine. She picked it up and in a matter of seconds, the creature disappeared as she had beaten it. Then she looked over to me angerily.

"Guess I kinda messed up, huh?"

"More than kinda, you could have gotten yourself badly hurt. For now on, just mind your own business!"

"Normally I would, but not this time, I'm going to help you."

"You're way too slow."

"With a little more practise, I'll get better."

"As I said 'mind your own business', now if you'll excuse me, I'm going home, those monsters won't be coming around again tonight."

By now I had lost my patience with her.

"WHAT THE HECK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU NERINE?" I shouted at the top of my lungs, "THIS ISN'T LIKE YOU, I OFFER TO HELP YOU AND YOU JUST TURN YOUR BACK ON ME. THIS TIME I CAN'T MIND MY OWN BUSINESS, NOT AS LONG AS YOU KEEP PUTTING YOURSELF IN DANGER."

"I'LL BE BACK AGAIN TOMORROW AND EVERY NIGHT UNTIL THESE STUPID MONSTERS ARE GONE, AS YOUR FRIEND, I WILL DO THIS AND I WILL HELP AND THERE IS NOTHING YOU CAN SAY THAT WILL MAKE ME CHANGE MY MIND."

I'm not sure Nerine was listening or maybe she just didn't care, cause she just walked away down another hallway.

"I can't believe that Nerine," I muttered to myself as I headed off for home, "I offer to help and she tells me to mind my own business. I know I should, but I'm not going to let one of my friends get hurt."

By now the time was four thirty, so around this time Kaede was up and was hurrying down to the kitchen, just as I came in.

"What a night," I groaned.

"Where did you go?" she asked me.

I sighed and told her everything about Nerine and fighting the monsters, "I know it will be risky, but hopefully we can get rid of those monsters twice as fast."

Kaede looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"You know I would do this for anyone if they were in the same situation that Nerine is in, and I promise to be careful."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

"Pinky swear?"

"Yeah," I held out my little pinky and wrapped it around hers, "pinky swear," we both said, "don't worry Kaede, I'll be careful."

"I know you will," she smiled.

"Still maybe I should tell her parents about this, they do have the right to know."

"If you want to...oh and Matthew, can I ask you to do me a small favour? Sia said that I could borrow her cookbook on Itilian dishes, would you mind going by her place and picking it up?"

"Sure Kaede, I can do that."

So I headed over to Sia's place, I was about to ring the doorbell, "I hope she's okay," I could hear Sia talking to someone, my guess was to Kikyou, "what could Rina be doing?"

I decided to knock instead, cause I felt it was better not to wake up her parents.

"Oh hi Matthew," smiled Sia when she came to the door.

"Hi Sia, I just came by to pick up a cookbook you said that Kaede could borrow."

"Oh yes, that new book I had just gotten, I got it somewhere in the kitchen."

So I followed Sia into her kitchen, then she started looking for the book, "you got a nice house here Sia."

"Thank you," she said.

"It looks like an old style japanese house on the outside, but on the inside it looks like a modern day home."

"That's just the way it was built...I'm sorry about the wait, I just can't seem to remember where I put the book."

"That's okay," I said, and as I waited, I could hear some music playing, "do you like listening to music while you're cooking?"

"Yep, I do," she answered, "I always listen to music when I'm working in the kitchen."

"Yeah, I do that too," I smiled.

"Do you know the name of the song that is playing right now?"

"Yeah it's called 'Faith of the Heart' by 'Russell Watson'."

"Finally, I found it," said Sia, she came back over to me and handed me the book, "again, I'm sorry about the wait."

"Nah, that's okay."

"Matthew, before you go, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Have you noticed anything strange going on with Rina?"

"Well...no not really," I didn't want to make Sia worry anymore than she already was, so that's why I said what I said, "if I do notice anything strange, then I'll let you know and her parents too."

"Thanks Matthew, can I ask one more question? If you weren't with Kaede, do you think we could have become a great couple?"

"Sia, we've been over this, remember?"

"I know, I'm just curious, that's all."

"Well, I guess so...but you know I am with Kaede and Dave is your boyfriend, am I right?"

"Yep, he's a really nice guy. But he says that lately his brother is looking depressed, which makes me wonder if it has anything to do with Rina."

I was thinking the same thing at that moment, but I didn't say it out loud.

"Well ah, thanks for the cookbook."

"Your welcome and tell Kaede that she keep that book for as long as she needs it, I don't use it that much."

"Alright then, I'll see you later."

"See you later!" she called back.

Later that night, after dinner and helping to clean up the dishes, I decided it would be a good idea to head out.

"Where are you going?" asked Naomi.

"Monster hunting," I said simply.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know I have no idea, to be honest, I'm just going out to see a friend."

"Be careful out there," said Kaede, she had come into the hallway too quietly and scared Naomi, "sorry Naomi."

"That's alright, but now I know how Big Bro feels."

"Well I'm off, I should be back in a couple of hours."

I walked out the door and walked away down the pathway.

"Where is Big Bro going?" asked Naomi.

"He's just going to see a friend," answered Kaede (like me, she didn't want to get anyone else worried for Nerine), she turned and walked off back to the living room, leaving a confused Naomi in the hallway.

I brought along a bag of food (mostly beef bowls), while Nerine came with her sword and another sword she borrowed from the kendo club.

We were mostly quiet as we waited for the monsters.

"Look Nerine, maybe I did go too far with yelling at you last night, but you know I won't turn my back on a friend."

"Yeah I know," she said, "you're always doing this for everyone you know."

"Well that is the kinda person I am."

"Thanks," she said simply.

"Say Nerine, I've been wondering something, besides Sia, Lycoris, Rin and Primula, was there ever another childhood friend you used to play with?" Nerine was silent for less than a minute, "cause I'm sure it ain't me!"

"It's funny you should mention that, cause I remember another friend I used to play with when I was younger, and he looked almost like you."

"Really?"

"Yeah, only his hair was shorter than yours...to be honest, I don't remember much about that friend."

"What do you remember?"

"He used to play hide and seek with me in a corn field, he was always trying to cheer me up. This was shortly after Lycoris died, but that friendship didn't last that long."

"Why, what happened to your young friend?"

"I never saw him again after a while, I guess he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"But there might be the possibility that he still cares about you, he just probably moved away or maybe after a while, he just forgot."

"That's possible, what about you Matthew?"

"It was just Michael, Lisa and those knuckleheads, that's it. At least I think...there are some memories from my past that still not clear to me from when I was a kid, I guess it's because I wanted to get rid of those memories."

We were both silent for a while, then I finally remembered, "well there was a time when I used to play with this young girl, she was alone with her father, but they came by everyday for three weeks, then...the rest I don't remember."

Nerine was about to reply back when she heard the loud rumbling, she gave me the kendo sword to use.

"Watch your footing, don't strike unless you have to."

"That might be easier said than done, but I'll give it a try."

"Here...we...GO!"

Nerine went charging towards one monster, and I went after another one that was further down the hallway. This creature snarled angerily at me and tried to attack, but I dodged it's attacks. Because it missed me, it went right into the wall.

"I get it now," I thought to myself, "Nerine just wants me to hold this one off, until she can come and stop it."

So that's what I did, then Nerine appeared out of nowhere and within seconds, the creature was gone.

"Are you hurt?" she asked.

"Nah, I'm fine."

"That wasn't bad, you held the creature off for as long as you could."

"Thanks, but what about the one you were fighting?"

"It got away."

"Oh well, at least we get one. I guess I need some more practise if we have any hope of defeating these things."

"These monsters are after you Matthew."

"What?" I asked in surprise.

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I get it, these monsters were all coming after you."

"But I've only been here for ten months now, and you've been fighting them for nearly two years. Are you sure they are after me?"

"Yes, they've been after you for a long time."

I was really shocked and puzzled over what Nerine had said to me.


	65. Chapter 65 Wedding

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Wedding**_

On this quiet Friday July 2nd, we were all eating our breakfast. I however was thinking about what Nerine had said to me just last night.

"They're coming after you Matthew, they've always been coming after you."

"How is that possible?" I thought to myself.

"Matthew?" I looked up, only to see Kaede, Primula, Naomi and Daisy all looking at me, "are you feeling okay?" asked Kaede, "you haven't been eating your breakfast."

"Oh...ah, yeah I'm fine," I said, giving myself a couple of slaps on the right side of my face, "I'm just feeling a little tired, you know how it is with that nightmare."

Kaede knew it was more than that, so I decided to wait till after breakfast to tell her.

"How long do you stay up at night Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"At least till two in the morning."

"Right...and that's when you go monster hunting, or whatever it is you do."

"I'm just going out to see a friend, that's all."

"Oh I almost forgot," said Daisy, "Damon called last night, he wants you to call him sometime today, he needs to talk to you about the wedding."

"Thanks for telling me that Daisy," I said, "I'll give him a call after breakfast."

With all the talk of monster hunting and actually fighting them in the middle of the night, I had completely forgotten that Damon and Koyuki's wedding was coming up.

After I was done eating breakfast and after helping to clean up the dishes, I decided to give Damon a call.

"Hi Damon, it's Matthew."

"Hi Matthew, listen I need to talk to you about the wedding, I was just calling you last night, wondering if you're still going to be my best man."

"Of course, I'm not one to break a promise."

"You break a promise all the time, like the one where you never fight."

"Hey, I make it up to everyone don't I?"

"Yeah you do," he said quietly, "Alright then, that's all I had to ask, I'll see you soon buddy."

"Yeah see you later."

I knew that everyone was invited and would be eager to go to the wedding, especially Naomi, Daisy and Primula, cause they've never seen a wedding before. Still, I knew there was one person, who might decide not to show up...Nerine.

So that night, while helping her to defeat the monsters, I decided to bring up the wedding subject.

"Are you going to Damon and Koyuki's wedding, Nerine?"

"I'll think about it."

"You know, it might be a good idea if you do. That way nobody will suspect what you're really doing, besides you're suppose to be there, I thought Koyuki asked you to be one of the flower girls."

"She did ask me that. I'll be there, but then I'm coming back here."

"Unless we beat those monsters in the next few nights."

"We've gotten lucky over the last couple of nights Matthew, I'm not sure we're going to be that lucky to catch them before the wedding."

"You never know..."

We then heard the rumbling sound coming from down the hallways and there was one monster standing there.

"Do you need my help?" I asked.

"Just make sure no monsters come sneaking up behind me."

"Don't you worry Nerine, I've got your back. None of those monsters will sneak up on you."

Nerine went charging, while I stood guard. Thankfully no more monsters appeared, sadly Nerine didn't get it.

"It escaped," she groaned, "well there's always tomorrow."

"What we're done?"

"Yes," she answered, "they won't be coming back tonight. Go home and get some sleep Matthew."

"If only I could, with those nightmares keeping me up at night, I hardly get any sleep."

Nerine however wasn't listening, she was already walking down another hallway, ready to go home. I went to the nearest classroom and noticed that it was only twelve thirty in the morning.

"Maybe I can get some sleep."

I soon got home, got changed into my pajamas, then I got into bed and went to sleep. Needless to say, that stupid nightmare came back again.

"You look really tired Matthew," said Kaede, the next morning after breakfast, "did you spend the entire night looking for monsters?"

"No, I spent a small portion of the night looking for one monster, then after I came home, I couldn't get to sleep because of that nightmare. Now it's becoming an every night nightmare."

Kaede looked worried as she stared me.

"But I'm okay, I had this happen to me before when I was in high school, so it's no trouble, I'm used to not sleeping at all."

"Still, it's not good to get so little sleep," she said.

"Well I'm sure this nightmare will disappear soon, granted I have no idea when yet...but I'm sure the nightmare will stop soon."

"I hope it's soon," groaned Kaede quietly.

A little later, Kaede and I decided to go out for a bit. She was going out looking for a fancy dress to wear to the wedding, as we were walking along, we ran into Ben, Niki and Wendy (not literally).

"Perfect timing Matthew," said Ben, "there's someone we would like you to meet."

"Hi there," said another teenage boy, "I'm Jack, but you know me as Jamesfan on the Sodor Island Forums."

"It's nice to finally meet you Jack," I said, "now I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Ms. Kaede Fuyou."

"It's nice to meet you," she said.

"So what about Anime Boy and danparker, aren't they here yet?"

"They're on their way," said Wendy, "we should be seeing them here sometime next week."

I smiled, then I looked over to Jack, "so tell me, how are you liking Tokyo so far?"

"It's quite a nice city," he said, "and there certainly is alot of nice people here."

"We actually ran into Jack at Flora," said Niki, "it's similar to how we met you Matthew."

"Deja Vu all over again," I chuckled.

"Are you feeling okay Matthew?" asked Ben, "the lines under your eyes are getting darker and darker every time we see you."

"Oh, it's just my nightmares," I said, "they're just getting worse with every night that passes. Plus they keep me up almost all night."

"Maybe you should go to see a sleep doctor," suggested Wendy, "if these nightmares are getting worse."

"Nah, I'm alright, I'm sure they'll go away soon."

"I think it might be a good idea," said Kaede, "maybe the doctor can help you out."

"Well I guess so," I said, "maybe I'll go sometime this month, cause around this time is not a good time."

"Why's that?" asked Jack.

Before I could say anything, I felt someone slap my back, it was Lisa again.

"Cause Damon and Koyuki are getting married on Monday," she said, "and Matthew is to be Damon's best man."

"And you had to slap me, why?" I asked.

"You know why I always do that, it's who I am."

"I'm guessing that's Lisa," whispered Jack to Wendy, who nodded her head.

"Well anyways, we should probably get going," said Kaede, "it nice meeting you Jack and we hope that you will enjoy your stay here in Tokyo."

"Thank you," he smiled.

Kaede and I then headed off, Lisa followed along closely behind us.

"Why are you following us Lisa?" I asked.

"I'm just going down the same street as you, it doesn't mean that I'm following you," she giggled quietly.

"Are you going to get a special dress for the wedding?" asked Kaede.

"Yep, why? Is that where you're going?"

"Yes, that's where we are going. I just need to look for a new dress, then Matthew and I are going to go see a movie."

"That sounds nice," once again, Lisa gave me another slap on the back.

"Do you have to knock the stuffing out of me like that?" I groaned.

"I believe Rin asks Asa that all the time, as everyone says, I'm like a second Asa. If I couldn't slap you, I wouldn't feel like myself."

I only sighed deeply as we finally arrived at the store.

Lisa picked out a fancy blue dress, and Kaede got a new pink dress. I waited close to the doorway, waiting for Kaede to return, I was still thinking about the nightmare and what Nerine said to me a couple of nights ago.

"I'm thinking too much about this," I thought to myself.

After dinner, I was sitting up in my room, reading a manga book when I heard someone knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

There was Naomi and Daisy, both wearing fancy dresses, "what do you think Matt?" asked Daisy, "Kaede got these for us, don't they look cute."

"Yeah they do," I answered.

"I can't wait to see the wedding," smiled Naomi, who was almost giggling, "I've always heard that a wedding is a wonderful thing to see."

"Well it usually is, I've seen plenty of weddings before and I always enjoy seeing the couple finally getting married."

"Which reminds me, when are you going to ask Kaede to marry you?"

I started blushing a deep shade of red, I tried to hide my face with my manga book, "oh come on Big Bro," Naomi giggled, "you have to tell us, can you give us a hint?"

I didn't answer, then I heard them leave my room and sure enough, when I lowered my book, there they were, they were leaving my room.

"Sometimes I think Naomi is picking this stuff up from Lisa."

Then I heard someone else coming over to my room, but in a big hurry. It was Primula, she was looking worried, "it's Bridget, I think she's getting really sick."

"What?" I got up from my bed and followed Primula to her room.

"Okay that was nasty," I groaned as I cleaned up Bridget's mess, she did get sick.

After I was done cleaning up the mess, I looked up at the clock and noticed that it was already past ten, "I guess I'm going to be a little late meeting up with Nerine tonight," I thought to myself.

"Is Bridget going to be okay?" asked Primula.

"Yeah, she's going to be fine...tell me, was she given any cold milk tonight, cause if she drinks that, she'll get sick from drinking it."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do, you need to be a little more careful, okay Primula?"

"Okay," she said and walked to where Bridget was, "I'm sorry Bridget."

She gave the cat a small little pat on the head and held her close to her.

In an hour, I went out to help Nerine again, this time however, there were no monsters, so we spent most of the night talking about the upcoming wedding until it was time to go.

The next day, I was helping out at the church, getting everything ready. Michael, Destiny and Lisa were already there.

"What do you think so far?" asked Destiny, "doesn't it look great?"

"Yep, it's looking pretty good so far, wouldn't you agree Matthew?" asked Michael.

"Yep, it's looking good to me, I think Damon and Koyuki are going to love this."

For the rest of the day, I stayed at the church and helped out as much as I could, then I went home to have dinner, then an hour later, I went out to help Nerine again.

"Three nights already and we haven't caught all the monsters," I groaned, "you were right Nerine."

"I know," she said, "it might take a while yet before we catch all the monsters," then she changed the subject of our conversation, "is everything all set for the wedding tomorrow?"

"Yep, all is ready. I think Damon and Koyuki are going to love the way we decorated the church."

"We'll remember to do something similar for your wedding," chuckled Nerine.

"Well thanks I...hey, what do you mean my wedding?"

"Whenever you decide to get married. We all can see it, someday soon you'll ask Kaede to marry you...unless there's someone else you're seeing."

"No, I love Kaede a lot, I will probably ask her one day, when we're ready. Now I have to ask, how's your relationship with Daryl, I hear you two haven't been talking lately."

"That's not true, we happen to have a good relationship."

"You haven't seen him for days have you?" I asked seriously.

"You can tell?"

"Yep, I know when someone is lying, like you are right now. I know that you haven't been talking to Daryl, because he's been telling his brother that he's worried about you and of course he told Sia and she told me."

Nerine was silent for a while, "I'll start going out with him when these monsters are defeated."

"Well then, we better hope that it's soon," I said quietly.

At last on July 5th, all was ready. Mostly everyone we knew were at the wedding, even some of Damon's fellow police officers were there.

"There sure a lot of people," said Kaede.

"Yeah there is," I agreed with her.

Once everyone had taken their seats, the wedding was ready, but there was one small problem, Damon was nowhere to be seen.

"Oh no," groaned the minister, "this isn't going to be one of those weddings that leaves the bride at the alter is it?"

"Not on my watch," I groaned, walking off to find Damon.

I found him outside of the church, looking up to the sky.

"Damon, what are you doing out here? You're bride is waiting for you."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to be married yet," he said sadly, "I mean, I'm not sure if I will like being married."

"Oh no, not again," I groaned, "I've heard this same stupid stuff from others in the past and they nearly always cause trouble. When you're on duty, I won't do this, but since you're not..."

I span round and gave Damon a punch to the right side of the face.

"What did you do that for?" he asked.

"Damon, what the heck are you thinking? You've been waiting for a long time to get married to Koyuki and now you decide to call off the wedding, how stupid can you be?"

"I'm just not enterily sure, I mean...sure I love Koyuki, I just..."

"Damon, do you know what a married couple is? A married couple is like a regular couple, just a little different, as the two people who first fell in love are going to stay with each other forever, now doesn't sound nice, instead of being alone forever?"

Damon was quiet for a long period of time, then he looked at me with a smile, "thanks Matthew, for making me see how wrong I was."

"Happens alot," I said as a joke.

"I'm going back in there and I'm going to marry the girl I love."

"Now, you're finally making sense," I smiled.

All went well after that, as Damon first came out, then Koyuki appeared in her beautiful white dress and wearing a white ribbon in her hair.

"You look so beautiful tonight," smiled Damon.

"And you look handsome tonight," she smiled back, "so, are you ready?"

"I'm ready to spend forever with the girl I love with my heart and soul."

"Way to take one of my famous lines," I muttered quietly (I meant that because I usually say that kinda stuff to Kaede).

The wedding went on for an hour, then the minster asked them the questions everyone has been waiting for.

"Do you Damon Drake, take Koyuki to be your wife?"

"I do," he said happily.

"And do you Koyuki, take Damon to be your husband?"

"I do," she said happily.

"I know pronouce you two, husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Damon removed the vale, then he and Koyuki kissed, everyone in the church cheered so loudly that I swore the windows would probably have cracked.

After words, when we were at the party, Damon came over to talk to me.

"Thanks again Matthew, if it hadn't been for you, I would have made a big mistake."

"Just glad I could I could help," I said.

All of the sudden, we heard a loud bang from somewhere in the room, as we saw a man with dark brown hair trying to get to us.

"No," groaned Koyuki, "it's him...my former boyfriend."

"How did he get out of jail?" asked Damon.

Nobody knew the answer to that. I knew that this man was probably going to do something stupid to hurt Damon, then Koyuki. So without wasting a second, I ran over to Nerine's table and asked her for the sword.

"I need to hold on to this," she said, "you can't..."

"Just pass it to me," I said, in a commanding way, "hurry."

Nerine had the blade hidden away, alongside her set of flowers, she picked it up and passed it to me.

I ran back to where I was, just as the man came over.

"Get out of my way, this has nothing to do with you!"

"When you try to hurt my friends, then it always does have something to do with me!" I shouted, as I pulled the sword out of it's holder. Like before it started to glow brightly.

Forbesii was in shock to see the sword in my hands, still I couldn't worry about that now.

"You should learn to stay out of this," said the man angerily, "this is serious business between the three of us."

"Do you think I really care what you think of me? The safety of my friends and family is important to me, so I suggest you leave."

"Or else what?"

"This!"

I swang the sword around, unleashing a powerful blast of blue lightning towards the guy, he was able to dodge the attack.

"Should I show you what else this sword can do? Or do you give up?"

The man got down on his knees and placed his hands behind his head, one of Damon's police buddies was able to handcuff him and place the man under arrest.

"You took the sword?" asked Forbesii, "no, you couldn't have, I must left it here once when I was showing the minister."

"That's probably it," I said, "I just found it by a table."

"I'll take it home dad," said Nerine.

"Thank you Nerine, and thank you Matthew for finding it."

"Ah, it's what I do best." Of course I knew Nerine was going to keep the sword and use it at nights, only Kaede and I knew this.

"Thank you Matthew," smiled Koyuki.

"Yes, thank you Matthew," said Damon, "I knew you were the perfect choice for the best man."

"Well it's like I always say, I'm just glad I could help."

Still despite the minor problem, the wedding was huge success and as always Damon give me a warning to leave this kinda stuff to the police. Now that Damon and Koyuki was married, it was back to business...monster hunting business.


	66. Chapter 66 PastPresent

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Past/Present**_

I had been awake all night long after we had returned from the wedding. I was still overall stunned over how that sword glows when it's in my hands, either that or I was still thinking over the monster hunt in the middle of the night.

I did go to the school to help Nerine fight the monsters until two in the morning, but still I never did get any sleep after that, plus that 'knucklehead' nightmare came back and was always waking me up.

And I'm sorry to say that I was already starting to make Kaede worry.

"You didn't get hurt last night, did you?" she asked me.

"Nah, I'm okay," I answered, "I just have alot of my mind."

Kaede was only of the many few who knew about Nerine's monster hunt and has promised not to tell anyone else, although for her, it wasn't that easy.

Now it was a bright warm summer's day (July 6th) and I was out in the backyard taking some practise swings with my sword.

"I hope we can beat those monsters quickly," I kept thinking to myself, "otherwise someone is going to figure out what we're up to, then there will be trouble, cause they'll get hurt."

Nerine was watching me do some practising, I could tell that she was impressed with my fighting skills.

"You're getting better every day," she would say to me.

"Thanks!" I called back.

What I didn't know was that Sia was watching me practise, she was confused by what she was seeing and wanted to know what was going on.

"First Rina, and now Matthew, what are they up to?" she asked herself.

A little later that day, I was out getting some grogeries for Kaede. I had just finished getting all that we needed, and was now heading off back to the house.

"Matthew?" called a voice, I looked and noticed it was Sia.

"Oh hi Sia, what are you to today?"

"I'm just walking around, what about you?"

"Me? Well I was getting some grogeries and now I'm going home."

"Matthew, do you think we could talk?"

Well that stopped me from walking away, I knew that she wanted to talk to me about something serious. Plus she looked just as worried as ever, so I agreed to talk to her.

We sat down at a small table at Flora, Sia ordered two seperate drinks and said she was going to pay for them herself.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about Rina, you said you would tell me if you found out anything. Remember when you said that?"

"It was just last week, wasn't it?"

"That's right, and yet this morning, I saw you practising and I could hear Rina saying you're getting better."

"Oh that! I was just asking Nerine if she could teach me how to sword fight."

"I thought you knew how to fight with a sword, from what my dad has told me."

"Oh, well..." I had to think of something quick (I really didn't like lying to Sia or anyone else for that matter), "Nerine was just teaching some moves that I didn't know about before."

"Is that all?"

"Yes," somehow I could tell that Sia was not convinced, but she didn't say anything else. We just drank our drinks and went our seperate ways.

Later on, (getting close to Midnight), Nerine and I were standing in the same spot of the school as always and waiting for the monsters.

"I hate to say this Nerine, but I think Sia is getting suspecious about what we are doing."

"I don't think she'll figure it out."

"But suppose she does, Nerine, why don't you want to tell Sia or your parents, or for that matter Daryl, cause I'm sure that anyone of them could help you."

"I don't want them to get hurt."

"And I suppose me getting hurt isn't a big worry to you, am I right?"

"I've told you before that you should mind your own business, but you're the one who keeps on coming back."

"Mostly because I don't want one of my good friends to get hurt."

For a while, we were silent, until I spoke up again, "do you remember anymore about that friend you knew from when you were a kid?"

"No I don't. There's not too much I know about him, I guess it's because it's been almost twelve years since I last saw him."

"That is possible," I said, "but hopefully you'll get your chance to see him again soon."

"Me too..."

And right on cue, the monsters came. Nerine charged at one of them, while I kept the second one away from Nerine. The second monster pinned me aganist the wall and punched me down the hallway.

"That thing can really throw a good punch," I groaned.

I got back up and saw Nerine attack it, but the creature just disappeared into a different part of the school.

"Are you okay Matthew?" asked Nerine.

"Yeah I'm okay," I groaned, although I had a small cut on my right arm and I looked like I did when I fought those knuckleheads before.

"We should probably call it a night, you might want to cover up those bruises and cuts so Kaede won't see them."

"Oh yeah? Then what should I do if she sees them? I have to tell her the truth."

"If you must."

"You know, you should do the same, unless this is what you like doing to all the people who love you."

"See you tomorrow Matthew!"

She walked off to the set of stairs and walked away, once again, my attempt to get Nerine to tell the truth had failed, "what a stubborn girl," I muttered to myself.

Since it was already past Midnight, I thought that Kaede was asleep, but I was wrong. She was wide awake and needless to say, she looked worried after seeing the state I'm in.

"What happened?" she asked in a worried voice.

"One of those darn monsters gave me a brutal punch, I'm only lucky that Nerine came to help."

We both went into the kitchen, Kaede brought out the first aid kit, then I washed the cut and placed a bandage on the cut, then I washed away the bruises on my face.

"It's getting really dangerous, isn't it?" asked Kaede.

"Yeah a little, that's why I was trying to convince Nerine to tell her parents and Sia, then maybe they could help her defeat those monsters, but everytime I do, she just says no."

"Because she doesn't want anyone else to get hurt, right?"

"Yeah," I looked at her kinda surprised, "now how did you know I was going to say that?"

"I just knew, cause if I was in the same situation as Nerine, I would probably say the same thing." She was silent for a long time, "Matthew, you have to promise me that you'll be more careful, okay?"

"Okay," I said, walking over to her and giving her a hug, "I promise, as long as you promise never to give up on me."

"I won't give up on you, I promise," she said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, we should probably get to bed," I said, groaning a little.

Kaede followed me upstairs (she was already in her pajamas), I said my good night to her, then I watched as she walked into her room. I was feeling so tired that I didn't bother changing.

I didn't get that much sleep that night, I was still worried for both Nerine and Sia, the truth had to get out soon.

"I could tell Sia, but then Nerine might hate me forever," I thought to myself, "plus Sia herself might worry so much over this. Of course, if I don't tell Sia, then she's only going to suspect what we're up to and then that will lead to trouble for sure."

Boy was I ever in a huge predicament at that time.

The following morning, I was in the back yard practising again, practising alone (Nerine wasn't watching from her end of the fence).

I was nearly finished my practising, when I heard someone's footsteps coming my way, it was Nerine.

She was holding onto a wooden sword and looked eager to fight, "hands on training huh? Sounds good to me!"

Nerine was good with a sword, but my skills were better. Whenever she swang that wooden sword at me, I would dodge that sword of her's and counter attack.

"What do you think now?" I asked.

"Not bad Matthew," she said, "you're really improving."

"What's going on here there?" called another voice, it was Sia, she had seen everything, "are you two pretending to sword fight?"

She ran over to the gates and before long, she was in the back yard.

"We're not practising," said Nerine.

"Yes we are," it was getting harder and harder to keep this a secret from Sia, "we're practising with hand to hand combat."

"Mind if I give it a try?" she asked, picking my wooden sword up.

"Sia, wait..."

"Come on Rina, let's do this!" Nerine held out her wooden sword, I tried to stop the two from doing this, but it was no use. Sia went charging in and Nerine knocked the sword out of her hands.

"You lose," said Nerine in an almost dark way.

"Am...I being...a burden to you...Rina?"

"Yes you are," she said quietly, I was in complete shock, I was expecting her to say 'no' and teach Sia a thing or two, I was not expecting this.

"I see," she said sadly, "I'm sorry Rina and you too Matthew," then with some tears in her eyes, Sia ran off.

"Sia!" I called out to her, I looked back at Nerine with an angry look, "what the heck is wrong with you Nerine? That's your best friend you just said that to!"

"I care about her, I don't want her to get hurt."

"You have a strange way of showing that you care, don't you?"

I looked back to the gate, Sia was now long gone.

"Darn it, darn it, darn it," I said crossly as I walked along down the shopping distract, "of all the rotten things to say, why in the world did Nerine have to say that? Especially to Sia. I don't know anymore."

"Matthew?"

I looked behind me and there was Sia again, standing just outside of 'Flora'.

This time I bought the drinks, "I'm sorry for what happened earlier," she said, "I know I was an uninvited guest, I'll apoligize to Rina next time I see her."

"If only you knew..."

"What was that Matthew?"

"Oh nothing, I was just thinking out loud, which is strange of me."

"If you don't want to tell me, then it's fine, I just have to pretend like everything is okay," I looked over to her shocked, "oh sorry, now I'm thinking out loud, sorry Matthew."

"Nah, that's okay. Sia, I've noticed that ever since I came to Tokyo, whenever Nerine might get into trouble, you're always doing your best to help her out, like a sister would."

"It's funny you should mention that Matthew, cause there was a time when we were kids, that we were once called sisters."

Sia's story began long before Lycoris had passed away, when Sia first met Nerine.

"She was always smiling during that time, even when she was sick, Rina would never give up that smile. We used to play together whenever we could, and talk about what ever happened since we last met. After Lycoris passed away, Rina was all quiet and hardly said anything."

"When I did see her again, I could see that sad look on her face, I felt sorry for her."

"It's okay Rina, I know it's tough now, but as long as you have the memories, then Lycoris is never gone, she'll always be there for you."

"I guess so," sobbed young Nerine, "is it okay if, for now, that I call you my sister?"

"Yes you can," then the young Sia gave the young Nerine a hug, "I know how painful it can be, it will never go away, but I know you'll smile again."

"Thank you Sia."

"From that point onwards, Rina and I became the best of friends, and became sisters. I promised her after that day that if she was ever in trouble, I would come to her rescue and help her out."

"I see," I said after a while.

"She even promised that if she was ever in trouble, she would ask me to help, I just wonder why she's not asking for my help now. Maybe, she hates me."

"That's not it at all," I said, "Nerine doesn't hate you."

"Then what is it?"

"I wish I knew, to be completely honest here, I'm just as worried about Nerine as you are. I mean from what I heard from Kaede, Nerine was a sweet kind girl, who never say those kinda things to people and yet whenever I see her, she's the complete opposite."

"And I thought I was the only one who noticed that."

"No, I'm sure that everyone else has noticed it by now."

We both went silent for a while, then Sia spoke up, "maybe someday, Rina will tell us what is going on and maybe then, she'll go back to being the good friend I have known all these years."

"Speaking of which, can I ask you something? Did Nerine ever mention anything about another childhood friend she met over twelve years ago?"

"Why Matthew?"

"Well...she mentioned something about another boy she met when she was a kid...ah, before she started pulling these disappearing acts."

"She did mention a few things about this mysterious boy who used to play with her in a corn field. He was short, with brown hair and bright blue eyes and he was always friendly."

"Almost sounds like me," I muttered quietly, then I spoke up, "what about a name?"

"She never did say, she never got the boy's name."

"Why?"

"From what I do know, that one night she went to see him, he was nowhere to be seen. Some friend he was if he would do that to a girl."

"Well maybe he was busy, you never know."

"Maybe."

After a while, we headed out back to our houses, "I got to get started on cooking dinner for my parents."

"Okay then," I said, "Sia, you don't need to worry about Nerine, I'm sure that she'll come to her senses soon and go back to her old normal self."

"I hope you're right."

In an hour, I was laying on my bed and reading a manga book, then I noticed the time.

"Well I guess it's almost time," I groaned.

I placed my book on the table, grabbed my sweater and was about ready to leave. As soon as I opened the door, there was Naomi, she was looking worried.

"Two people are going to get hurt tonight, I can feel it."

"Your sixth sense," I groaned, "here we go again."

I hurried off downstairs and told Kaede that I was going out for a while, then I set off to the school.

"I was just talking to him," said Naomi, "then he walked on past me, what is going on around here?"

Before anyone could reply, they heard the phone ring, Kaede answered it, "hello Sia, you're looking for Matthew? He just left a few minutes ago."

"Did he say where he was going?" she asked.

"He just said he was going to see a friend."

"Alright then, thanks," then she hung up the phone.

I was only halfway to the school, when a thought came to me, "Sia's been really suspecious about everything lately, she'll most likely to try and call Nerine, and if she can't get through, she'll try to call me. But since I'm out, she won't get through either...she'll most likely try to figure out where we are and the moment she does - oh, shoot!"

I ran off to find a pay phone.

Unknown to me, Sia was walking off - towards the school.

"Maybe they are there," she thought to herself, "if they are, then that will be the perfect time to ask why."

Nerine meanwhile was fighting off aganist the monsters, swinging her real sword around and around.

"Kaede, did you get a phone call for me?" I asked her, (after I found a pay phone).

"Just a few minutes ago, Sia was asking where you were."

"And what did she say after that?"

"She only said thanks."

"Oh no," I groaned, "listen Kaede, I'm going to be a little late getting home tonight, I'll explain why later, okay?"

"Okay," she said.

After the call was done, I hurried off to the school.

By now, Sia had already reached the school and was looking for us, calling out our names, but we were nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they're not here," she thought to herself.

Then she walked down one of the hallways and saw it...there was one of the monsters, it stared hard at Sia, then it charged...

I continued running as fast as I could, "why couldn't I have waited at least ten minutes?" I thought to myself, "I am such an idiot!"

I ran inside and looked around, "NERINE!" I shouted. It didn't take me long to find her, "Nerine, are you okay?"

Nerine didn't say anything, instead she fell to her knees and fell to the floor.

"Nerine! What's wrong?"

She was looking at something down the hallway, whatever it was, it made her shiver. I looked and saw Sia, all battered up, out cold and with some blood on her clothes.

We got her to the hospital (I wrapped the sword in a sheet to hide it), we waited outside the room until the doctor called us in.

"Her injuries are minor," he said, "they're not as bad as they look. Are two friends of her's?"

"Yes we are," I answered, "we just found her like that."

"Do you know what it was that got to her?"

"No, we don't."

"Well the only thing left to do is to wait till she wakes up."

Nerine and I headed out in a few short minutes, thinking over a lot of stuff, "looks like Sia knew all along," I said out loud, "the poor girl must have been worried sick and I can't blame her."

Nerine didn't say anything, she was angry...with herself, she grabbed the sword out of my hands, took the sheet off and started swinging it all over the place, destoring a parking pole and a bench, before I finally got to her, holding on and preventing her from causing anymore damage.

"It's all my fault!" she cried, "it's always my fault!"

"No, if it's anybody's fault here, it's mine!" I said, "I should have told Sia as soon as I had found out."

"No, it is my fault...it ALWAYS IS!"

"Nerine, calm down!" I shouted, but she wasn't. Worst still, she still had the sword in her hands and by the looks of things, she was going to hurt herself with it. She struggled to get free and do just that, but I wasn't letting go, instead I was able to slap the sword out of her hands.

It landed a short distance away, then (as I was really mad with her), I slapped her on the right side of her face.

"YOU LISTEN TO ME NERINE, KILLING YOURSELF IS NOT GOING TO SOLVE ANYTHING! IT'S ONLY GOING TO CAUSE MORE PAIN FOR EVERYONE WHO KNOWS YOU. Do you really want to do that and cause more pain for your parents, your best friend Sia, and your boyfriend and all of us too? WILL YOU ANSWER ME?"

Nerine was in complete shock, she had a sad look on her face and tears pouring down from her eyes.

"I don't want to lose anyone else," she sobbed.

"Then why don't you and I go back to the school and put a stop to this madness once and for all, then you can go back to being a normal teenage girl. You will never have to do this again...ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?"

"I can hear...you," she sobbed again, "I'll do it, for everyone I know, this has to stop."

Finally I had calmed down, and smiled a little bit, then I wrapped my arms around Nerine, while she cried her eyes out. Then after that, we headed off to the school to finish this monster madness for good.


	67. Chapter 67 Lycoris

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Lycoris**_

It was already past midnight as Nerine and I returned to the school, she spent at least five minutes crying over what happened to Sia.

"Don't worry Nerine, she'll be okay. It's like the doctor said, the injuries aren't as bad as they look."

"I know," she groaned, then she looked back up to me (she was sitting on her knees at this time), "maybe you should go home, I don't want you to..."

"Forget it Nerine, you couldn't keep me away before, and that's not going to change now."

Nerine smiled, then she got up to her feet, I gave her the sword and I got my sword. We stood there in that empty hallway for ten minutes, just waiting for the monsters to return.

"How many are there left?" I asked.

"Three are left and they're really tough to beat."

"They won't be once we beat them."

As soon as I had said that, then one monster appeared and another appeared behind us, Nerine and I stood back to back, holding onto our swords and ready to fight.

"Be careful Matthew, try and remember what you were taught."

"I'll give it my best shot - and Nerine, please be careful this time."

"I will...ready...NOW!"

Nerine went charging at one of the monsters, while I went after the other one. Since my sword was wooden, I couldn't hurt the creature - still that was fine, all I had to do was keep that thing away from Nerine.

Nerine swung her blade around and soon destoryed the creature.

I kept fighting it back as much as I could, until Nerine came out of nowhere and destoryed it too.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked.

"Yeah I'm fine - what about the monster you were fighting, do you get it too?"

"I did," she nodded with a small smile on her face.

"That's great," I smiled, "well I guess it won't be long before we defeat the last monster."

Nerine smiled happily, then she groaned in pain. It was then that I noticed a bruise on her left hand, "you didn't get hurt did you?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then where did this bruise come from?"

"I have no idea, but it's getting worse with each night that passes. Besides that, I sometimes feel like my energy has been drained out of me."

"Alright that's enough, I'm taking you back to the hospital, you're in no shape to fight."

"But I'm the only one who destory them."

"Maybe so, but you'll never beat it if you can't stand up on your own two feet."

"It's only going to get worse if I don't defeat it," Nerine then showed several bruises on her right arm and close to her right foot as well, "Matthew, you have to help me this time."

"I'm here to help you Nerine, what is it you need me to do?"

Nerine asked me to take her to the top of the school, taking the stairwell and carrying her on my back.

"You know something," I said to her, "I've never been to the top of your school before, let alone in the nighttime."

"Didn't your school have stairwells that lead to the roof?"

"No, not my schools."

Soon we got to the top, Nerine let go and sat there on the top step, then I sat down next to her.

"Alright, now what?"

"Nothing, you don't need to do anymore, just stay here," I looked over to her kinda surprised, "as long as you're here, then the monster will appear."

I sighed deeply, "in other words, you're just using me as your live bate. Fine! I'll be your decoy or live bate, or whatever the heck you want to call me, just get some rest, it's already past midnight after all..."

No sooner had I said that, then Nerine placed her head softly on my right shoulder.

"It's like we're playing hide and seek with this monster."

"Hide and seek?" asked Nerine.

"Yeah, we're hiding and that thing is out looking for us, that's the nature of the game. Didn't you ever play that game?"

"I did, when I was younger."

"I guess you played it with Sia, right?"

"No."

"Then it must have been Rin, Lycoris or Primula, right?."

"Actually, I played that game with someone else."

She went quiet for a while, then I finally broke the silence, "that other boy you used to play with, am I right?"

"That's right."

"From what Sia told me, you told her that you used to play with that boy in a cornfield that was close to his place."

"That's right...but I never got his name. He was going to tell me that one night, but he never showed up. I guess he didn't want to be my friend anymore."

"Or maybe something came up, cause from what I've heard, this old friend of yours sounded like a good friend to have and would never let you down."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Then we both heard some faint rumbling sounds, Nerine got back to her feet, holding onto her sword.

"Nerine, let me fight okay? You're in no shape to fight."

"I know, that's why I'm making good use of the higher ground."

In a matter of seconds, the monster came into view, Nerine moved forward, then what she did next shocked me - she jumped and swung her sword at the creature. She did hit it, but she fell hard onto the floor.

"NERINE!" I shouted, "are you okay?"

"I think so," she groaned.

"What are you trying to do, kill yourself again?"

"I just messed up, that's all."

"Alright that's it, I'm fighting this thing in your place," Nerine sadly agreed and handed me the sword, it glowed once more in my hands, "alright you stupid monster, where are you? Come out and..."

"Matthew, behind you!"

I turned around and there was the monster, I was able to strike back at it, hurting it a little.

"Alright you stupid monster, you listen to me, I'm the one you're after, you leave my friend Nerine alone. COME AND GET ME!"

I ran down the stairs with the monster following close behind.

Even though I had the sword in my hands, it made little effect as the monster attacked me, then after I had attacked it, it smashed a wall before coming to a stop.

"Oh boy am I ever going to be in trouble if anyone finds out about this."

Then there came some more rumbling noises as the floor underneath us was about to collapse. The monster layed it's paw down on the weak floor and it collapsed, taking both of us to the floor below and fall into a classroom.

"Well I can cross that of my list of things that I do not want to do," I groaned and picking up the sword.

The monster reappeared and came into the classroom, snarling it's teeth at me.

"I will not allow you to hurt my friend Nerine like you did with Sia, I have to protect that girl from her doing, otherwise she will hurt herself again. I don't know why she's acting like this, but I know that this isn't the real Nerine that everyone knows, so that's why I'm not giving up, I will fight to protect her. Heck, I would do this if anyone else was in her place."

The monster could hear what I was saying, it walked slowly towards me and stopped.

"You are a good friend to be doing this," it said.

I was little bit freaked out that the monster was talking to me, but at this point, I've seen many weird things, so it didn't really bother me.

"We've been waiting for you Matthew, we need your help to save Nerine."

"Save her? I thought you were trying to destory her."

"No, I've been trying to help her, as I have done before..." then there came a bright beam of light that blinded me. When I could see, I saw a young teenage girl standing in front of me, she looked like Nerine, only with dark blue eyes instead of crimson red.

"It's nice to see again Matthew," she said.

"Who are...wait, you're Nerine's sister...Lycoris!"

"That's right, I am Nerine's sister, and the one person who has been trying for years to stop her from hurting herself, as you have been doing lately."

"So she's been doing this for a long time?"

"That's correct, I've been helping her for years, just like you did."

"Me?"

Another light blinded me and before I knew it, Lycoris and I were standing in a lonely cornfield, I knew this place well.

"This is the old cornfield that was behind my house. But why are we here?"

"Just look."

Lycoris pointed to a small patch of the cornfield, and there she was, laying there, looking up to the sky and looking sad, was Nerine.

"Keep watching," said Lycoris.

Some small footsteps could be heard from far away, then it came closer and a young boy appeared, it was...me!

The younger me fell and landed beside Nerine.

"Sorry," he said, "I didn't mean to bother you."

"You're not bothering me," the young Nerine said, then she asked, "did you come to play with me?"

"Actually, I didn't know anyone else was out here, I just came out for a small run, but as long as I'm here, why don't we play a game? What would you like to play?"

"How about hide and seek?"

The young Nerine liked that idea and soon, the younger me and Nerine were playing that game till the sun had gone down.

"Well I better get going," the younger me said, "hey maybe we could play again tomorrow."

"I would like that," smiled Nerine.

The vision changed and showed us playing together for several days. Then there was a vision of Nerine showing me her powers.

"That's incrieable," the younger me gasped as she used some of her powers, "you're amazing Nerine."

"Not really," she sighed, "my powers aren't always that good, they couldn't even help safe my sister. It's all my fault that she is gone."

"That's not true, your sister gave her life up for you so then you could live on for a long time."

"I guess so."

"It just goes to show you that your sister loved and cared about you alot. It was not your fault, remember that."

"I'll try."

Then the vision showed that one night when Nerine came to the cornfield, she had a set of flowers in her hands, "I hope he'll like these, I want to thank him for what he has done and maybe I can get his name."

The hours passed, (seconds for Lycoris and myself) but the younger me never showed up. Nerine looked around hoping that I would come, but I was nowhere to be seen. She dropped the flowers and ran off, crying loudly.

Then there came another rattle as the younger me appeared.

"NERINE!" the younger me called, "Nerine, where are you?"

Then he noticed the flowers, he picked them up and read the card, "thank you for all you have done, hope to see again soon, Nerine."

"I'll never forget you Nerine," he said happily, then he walked off back to the house.

The vision soon disappeared, I had been transported into Kaede's old classroom. There was Nerine with my wooden sword in her hands.

(How I got there, don't ask, cause I have no idea).

"Nerine, we need to talk."

"Stay back Matthew," she cried nervously, "I can't protect you, not in the state I'm in."

"Nerine, you don't need to do that. You can stop all this fighting."

"I can't, the monsters are coming, they'll..."

"There were no monsters, all they were, were your powers. You had unleashed them in monster forms and vowed to destory them, then once that was done, it would the end of you for good."

"What are you talking about, Matthew? It's all a lie, they've lied to you."

"No, you're lying to yourself. You're only thinking that there are monsters, when there isn't, you've been trying to destory yourself again. I didn't see it before, but with only one monster left, I knew then what you were doing to yourself."

"But..."

"I know it doesn't make much sense right now, but I'm only telling you the truth. It's obvious to see, with the monsters or powers you destoryed, you only got weaker every time."

Nerine was silent for a while as she stared at me.

"You still blame yourself for what happened to Lycoris all those years ago and so you decided that you would punish yourself. Like you did before."

"What?"

"I know who it was that you used to play with in that cornfield - that boy from all those years ago, was me!"

"It can't be, no, it's not you."

"But it is."

"If that's true, then why is it that when you first moved to Tokyo, that we didn't..."

"Because we forgot," I interupted, "it's been almost twelve years since we met, I had forgotten because I was trying to forget all that happened to me as a kid and you forgot because it was too long ago, but I was that kid you used to play with."

"Then why didn't you come to the field that one night?"

"Well it was my mother of course, she didn't want me going to play out there, but I did go out there, but when I did get out there, you weren't there. I did the find the flowers though, I wanted to thank you for them, but the next night you never showed up."

Nerine went silent again, she was confused about everything.

"I would never have been able to remember it all, without the help of your sister...Lycoris."

Nerine looked and there was Lycoris at the far end of the room, Nerine was in complete shock.

"I thought you were..."

"Only from inside of you my dear sister, but I wasn't gone forever, until I was sure you weren't going to hurt yourself again."

"But how..."

"How can I still be here? Well I had hid myself inside of the monsters you had created, then I waited till the day Matthew came back to help you."

"You knew I would come to Tokyo, didn't you?"

"Only a little," she said meekily.

I chuckled a little, then I looked over to Nerine, "I know it's a little hard to believe, but we are telling you the truth."

Nerine looked down to the ground for a minute, then she looked back up to me with some small tears in her eyes, "I guess I should have seen it, you and that young boy were the same person."

"That's right Nerine," I smiled, "now if you remember, I told you not to blame yourself, and now I'm asking you again, please don't hate yourself. Just drop the sword and this madness will finally be over."

"It's not easy though Matthew..."

"I know, but just try...there's nothing to be scared of, everything is going to be okay."

Nerine could hear every word I was saying, so at last, she dropped the sword and looked over towards me, "thank you Matthew, for everything."

"Hey if you want to thank anyone, you should thank Lycoris."

"Yes," she smiled, then she turned to Lycoris, "thank you dear sister, for everything."

"Your welcome Rina," she smiled.

At that moment, Nerine fell to her knees and fell to the floor, "NERINE!" I shouted and ran over towards her, "are you okay?"

"She's fine," said Lycoris, "she's just a little worn out."

"I guess so. Thanks again Lycoris, for helping her and for reminding me of the friendship we had before when we were kids."

"I'm glad that I could help, well I better get going."

"Wait," said Nerine weakily, "can I at least say my good byes to you first?"

"Sure," smiled Lycoris.

"Thank you for everything, you've been a great sister to me, you saved my life three times already, I'm going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too Rina," then she looked over to me, "thank you Matthew for helping my dear sister."

"I'm always glad to help a friend in need," I smiled.

"Well it's time for me to go, good bye Rina and you too Matthew, and tell Rimu I said hello."

"We will," I called.

Lycoris then disappeared and Nerine went out like a light, I could see that she was tired after all the fighting she had been doing.

"Well Nerine, the nightmare is finally over."

I took Nerine to the hospital, then I headed off for home, and of course there was Kaede, waiting for answers. So I told her everything, she was surprised by what had happened.

In a few hours (more like five hours), we both went to the hospital to see how Sia and Nerine were doing.

"Rina told me everything last night," said Sia, "I never knew that was going on."

"Well that's all in the past now," I said, "what about you Sia, were you able to explain your injuries to the police?"

"Yep, I just told them that a bear came out of nowhere and attacked me, and that's when you and Rina came to my rescue. Sounds more believable than a monster attacking me at our old school."

"It does," I smiled.

"So how's the school?"

"It was badly damaged," said Kaede, "they say it'll take a while to repair all the damages, but it should be ready for the students in September."

"The strangest thing is they all thought it was a rival school that did that," I said.

"Cause they would never believe that you and Nerine caused all that damage alone, right?"

"That would be correct Kaede," I sighed deeply, "we did cause alot of trouble, but it looks like we're off the hook now."

"That's good," smiled Kaede, then she looked to Nerine, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, it's going to take me a while to recover, phsyically and mentally, but I should be back to normal soon, and I owe you a great deal of thanks Matthew. You saved my life."

"I'm glad to have helped, like I did all those years ago."

"I still can't believe it," giggled Sia, "you knew Rina when you two were just kids."

"It's more surprising that we had forgotten about it," said Nerine, "but now we do remember and I finally know the boy's name."

"Better late than never," I chuckled and the three girls giggled along to that.

"We should be able to go home tonight," said Sia, "in the meantime, our parents will come by to see us, as well as our boyfriends."

"It'll be nice to spend some time with Daryl," said Nerine, then she looked over to me, "and now you can spend some more time with Kaede...and try to get some sleep, you've been losing alot of it, because you were helping me fight those monsters."

"I'll try," I said.

In a short while, Kaede and I headed out on our way, all the while, I thought about what Little Sis had said to me, she was right again.

"Well now that I'm not monster fighting anymore, maybe we can spend some more time together," I smiled to Kaede and reached over her left hand.

She held it out and grabbed my right hand with it, she smiled happily as we both walked away from the hospital and headed off back to the house.


	68. Chapter 68 Conversations

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Conversations**_

It was early in the morning on that Friday, Kaede was the only one in the kitchen until Naomi came walking into the room.

"Good morning Kaede," she said happily.

"Good morning Naomi."

"Where's Big Sis and Daisy?"

"Rimu is still sleeping and I think Daisy is in the living room."

"And what about Big Bro, is he still in his room?"

"He is," answered Kaede, "he's been up late for the last couple of nights, and I think he deserves a good night sleep."

At that moment, I came walking into the kitchen, the lines under my eyes weren't as dark as before, but anyone could tell that I was still wiped out.

"Morning," I said quietly and walking to my seat.

"Good morning Matthew," said Kaede sweetly.

"I thought you were sleeping Big Bro," said Naomi.

"Nah, I wasn't feeling sleepy this morning."

"Are you sure? Cause from where I'm sitting, you look exhausted and in need of some good sleep."

"I would," I groaned, "but I can't rest yet, without Al at work, Sakura and I have twice as much work to do."

"Couldn't you ask for a day off?"

"Only when Al comes back to work, and that won't be happening for quite a while."

Kaede felt sad for me, she knew that with the most recent events going on, I was doing a lot more than before.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay, I don't give up that easily."

Kaede smiled happily, she knew that I was never one to give up.

After breakfast, I headed out to work, and oh boy, were we ever busy. As I said before, without Al around, Sakura had twice as much work to do and as for me, for half the time, Sakura wasn't on the set, so it was just me.

Mr. Quinten came out during lunchtime and could see me all tired.

"Are you feeling okay Matthew?"

"Yeah I'm fine sir," I said, "sure there's a lot of work, but I'm always up to the challenge. Heck, that's how I got this job, am I right?"

"Yep, you're right, just don't push yourself too much."

"I won't."

After lunch, I went back out to the set, Sakura sadly had to stay behind the cameras as she had to do her job. I didn't blame her (I never do), and so I did the demostrations alone.

At the end of the day, I was wiped out. I felt like I was going to pass out more than once as I got my stuff together and went out to my truck.

"I'm sorry about this Matthew," said Sakura, "but as the producer of the show, I do have my own job to do. I would like to help you more but..."

"It's okay Sakura, I understand."

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine."

Normally Sakura walked home after a long day of work, but tonight, I offered her a ride home. As we headed off back to our neighbourhoods, I had my mix CDs playing again. One of the songs was 'Never Say Never' by 'The Fray'.

"I know you're exhausted Matthew," said Sakura, "Kaede told me what you did for Nerine a few nights ago and helping with Damon's wedding, plus the work you're doing, it's a lot for one person to do."

"Maybe so, but still, I never give up - but I will probably take a week off when Al comes back."

"That could months away!"

"I know, but I think it's a good idea to spend some time with his family, unlike my parents who left me all alone. I was always by myself except when I was with my friends."

"Yeah I guess you're right Matthew - just don't push yourself too hard."

"I won't," I said simply as we finally turned down her street. Sakura thanked me for the ride, then I headed for the house.

When I got there, I walked in, took my shoes off and went upstairs and fell back onto my bed.

"I do need a break," I thought to myself, "but I'm not doing that until Al is back or when that stupid nightmare of mine is gone."

I didn't even know that Kaede was standing in my doorway, until I heard her footsteps as she came over to my bed.

"Are you okay Matthew?"

"Yeah, I'm alright..."

The phone rang at that moment, Kaede picked it up, then she came over to me with it, "it's for you, it's Mr. Quinten."

I accepted the phone, "hello?"

"Hello Matthew, how are you feeling right now?"

"I'm okay, but I'll be better on Monday, I won't let you down."

"Matthew, I think it would be a good idea if you took the week off next week. From my records, you haven't taken a single day off since you started work, except on rare occasions."

"I know, but then you won't have anyone to do the show."

"Well that's where you are wrong, Al has come in and said he'll be more than glad to do the show all of next week. In fact, he's still here right now if you want to talk to him."

There was a slight few second silence, "hi Matthew, I've seen all the work you're doing on the show, I know you're doing your best, but I think it is a good idea if you took some time off."

"But what about Sana and Yoshida, you should be with them."

"Sana was the one who told me to help you out and as you know, I never argue with my wife, so that's what I'm going to do."

"Are you sure, cause if you're coming in, I'll come in and..."

"Matthew, please take some time off, you've earned it from what I have heard from Mr. Quinten and Kaede of course."

I was quiet for a while, then finally I spoke, "thanks buddy, I am grateful for this."

"Well that's what friends are for," he said, "and now we're even for when you helped Sana and I."

"Yeah I guess so," I chuckled.

"Alright, you enjoy your time off Matthew."

"Thanks Al, see you guys soon."

After the conversation, I gave the phone back to Kaede, "what did Al and Mr. Quinten have to say?" she asked as she placed the phone back on it's stand.

"They were saying that next week, they're going to do the show and they're giving me a week off."

"That's great," she smiled, "but what about Sana and Yoshida?"

"Sana was the one who told Al to do this, I don't think she minds if Al works for a week in my place."

"At least you'll get some rest now," said Naomi, who was standing over by the door, "and now you'll have more time to spend with us."

"You mean with Kaede," said Primula, who was standing behind Naomi, "he hasn't been spending alot of time with her for quite a while."

"That is true," said Daisy, she was also in the doorway.

"Don't worry you three," I said, "since I'm off for an entire working week, I'll get my chance to spend time with all of you."

"Alright," said Primula, "but try and spend more of that time with Kaede."

"I will," I smiled as I looked over to Kaede, who reached out her right hand and I grabbed it softly with my left hand.

I was feeling a lot better the next day, I only had the nightmare once and of course, Kaede woke me up at the usual time.

It was already just past four in the afternoon, I had gone to the big bookstore and picked up a couple of new manga books.

"I sure hope that Little Sis doesn't mix these ones up with her own," I thought to myself.

I was just walking past 'Flora', that's when I saw Asa and Kareha. Asa was groaning quietly and I could see why, as I could see her right foot was wrapped up in a bandage.

"Hey Asa," I called, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she groaned, "I just sprained my angle, but I don't know how I did that."

"Maybe you should go home and rest for a while," said Kareha.

"I guess so, but what about you? There's still lots of customers in there."

"I'll be fine, I used to this all by myself before and I can do it again. Still, what about you?"

"I'll walk you to your house Asa," I said, both Asa and Kareha looked over to me, "I don't have anything to do right now, I'd be more than glad to help."

"Thanks Matthew," she smiled.

She got all her stuff together, then we set out for her house. It was a slow walk and quiet too, but it didn't take too long till we reached her house.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay Asa?"

"Yeah I'll be fine," she said, "you can go home if you want to."

"I would," I began, "but I think I should stay, you know since your mother isn't here, just to be safe."

"Okay," she smiled, "I'll be back in a few minutes, in the meantime, you should probably call Kaede and let her know that you're here."

"Alright then...and please be careful."

"I will," she smiled as she walked away from the room.

"I don't know why people say Lisa is like Asa, I don't see that. She really does have a soft side to her," it was then I noticed some pictures on her desk, "aww, these must have been taken on her first date with Rin."

Asa didn't come back for at least five minutes, I knew she must be having a little trouble walking around on a sprained angle.

"Well I better phone Kaede and let her know that I'm here."

It didn't take me long to find the phone, which was in the kitchen (it's the only phone in the entire house).

"Fuyou residents," it was Kaede on the other end.

"Hi Kaede, it's me. Listen, I'm over here at Asa's house, she had sprained her angle earlier today."

"Is she okay?"

"Yeah she's alright, I'm just staying here with her until Ms. Ama comes home."

"Okay then, I'll safe your dinner for you until you come home."

"Thanks Kaede," I smiled, "I'll be home soon."

"Okay," then she added, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said back, "see you in a bit."

"Okay, I'll see you in a while."

I waited for another three to four minutes in Asa's room until at last, she came back, "sorry that took me so long."

"That's okay Asa."

She was sitting on her bed and I was sitting on the chair, close to her desk.

"You know something, ever since I first moved to Tokyo, I've gotten to know everyone, but I haven't really gotten the chance to know you. You know, as friends."

"Yes I know what you mean," she giggled, "I think that would be a good idea. I suppose Kaede has told you that I was sick when I was young."

"She did tell me that, yes. But I have to ask, were you always stuck in bed or did you get the chance to go out and play with other kids on a few days?"

"I never could, I was too sick. Even on the days I was feeling good, I was still sick and miserable, I used to blame my mom for giving me a sick body, but I stopped after I while. I couldn't stay mad at her forever, especially when she was doing all she could to help me."

"I see," I said quietly, "so I guess you were stuck in your room until Junior high school, right?"

"Not really, I was in elementary school for a couple of years, before I went to Junior High."

"That would be grade 5 & 6, right? Cause where I came from, grade 7 & 8 meant that you were still in elementary school."

"Well around here, it's grades 5 & 6 that ends the elementary school years."

"I get it now," I said with a small chuckle, then I had to ask, "I'm not sure if I should ask, so feel free not to answer, but how long have you liked Rin?"

"Quite a while," said Asa, blushing a little, "ever since I first met him, but I always thought that he would fall in love with Kaede. To be honest with you Matthew, there was a time when I wasn't ready to fall in love."

"Really?"

"Yeah, during that time I wanted to be free, be silly and happy as much as I wanted, I never could see myself doing that while being with any other boy. Then when Rin confessed to me, I changed my mind because I could still do and more as long as I was with him. I hope that answers your question."

"Yeah it does."

"Now there's something I've only ever told Rin and now you deserve to know this, I envy Kaede."

"You envy her?"

"Yeah, she's always devoted and always willing to do her best, as you put it, live her life to the fullest. Even in Junior High, I could see the same thing as she practised every day, sometimes pushing herself a little too much."

"She does do that sometimes," I said, which was true, considering that she pushed herself past her limits before when she had gotten sick.

"To think she was doing all that for Rin, she was determined to make it up to him and now she does all that for you and the three sisters in your home, and that's why I envy her. Even when she was sad and lonely, I enved her even more, she is an amazing friend to have and I'm glad to see her with someone as kind as you."

I was silent for a few short seconds, then I asked, "did you ever think from the moment you first saw me with her, that Kaede and I would become a couple?"

"Yeah I could see that."

"Mostly because I'm like a second Rin, right?"

"No," I looked at her shocked, "you're not a second Rin, you can do so much that Rin himself would never do."

"Like what?" I was only asking, because I wasn't sure what I can do that Rin couldn't.

"Well for one, Rin doesn't like hurting girl's feelings and that usually leads him to trouble, like what happened back in the winter. Or for example, Sia's confession to you, Rin wouldn't have said 'no' to her, but you did and you still managed to cheer her up."

"Is that the only thing that makes me different from Rin?"

"Nope, there's plenty more. Like when Nerine was fighting those monsters, sure Rin would watch out for them and warn Nerine, but when it came to fighting them, he wouldn't have been able to do so."

"And I bet he wouldn't stay if Nerine told him to leave, unlike myself where I stayed...and I did yell at Nerine."

"Now you're getting it," smiled Asa, "if you think about it Matthew, there's so much that you have done that Rin can't do. If you ask me, you're not a second Rin, you are the one and only Matthew Gagnon."

"Thanks Asa."

"Your welcome," then she added, "I know something else that makes you different from Rin. He's in love with me, while you are in love with Kaede."

"Yeah, you're right," I smiled happily.

"And if you want to know what else you can do that Rin can't," she whispered this part, "he would speak in a shy way around girls, while you don't."

I couldn't help but laugh during that time and so did Asa.

"Asa! I'm home!"

We could hear footsteps coming from the hallway, it was Ms. Ama coming in, "I'm sorry it took me a long time, I...oh hi Matthew, I wasn't expecting to see tonight."

"It's nice to see you again Ms. Ama, it's been quite a while."

"It has..." then she looked to Asa, "what happened to your foot?"

"I sprained it at work today, don't worry I got some ice for it earlier."

"That's good," she smiled.

"Well, I better get going," I said, grabbing my sweater off the chair, "it was nice talking to you Asa."

"It was nice talking to you too Matthew," she smiled back, "and remember what I told you, you are the one and only Matthew Gagnon. Just ask Kaede, she'll tell you the same thing."

"Thanks."

"Thank you so much for helping Asa," smiled Ms. Ama.

"Your welcome," I smiled, "I'd do anything to help a friend in need."

So I said goodbye to Ms. Ama and headed off back to the house. There were plenty of stars out tonight, there were some people out doing shopping and there weren't that many cars out tonight.

When I got in, I looked at the clock and noticed it was Seven thirty.

"Kaede's probably not going to be happy about this," I thought to myself as I walked over to the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen, there she was, she was sitting in her usual spot and she had the radio playing, the song playing was 'I'm Alive' by 'Celine Dion'.

"Hey Kaede, listen, I'm sorry about being late, but Ms. Ama was out for quite a while."

"That's okay," she looked over to me...with a smile on her face, "I'm just happy to see you home again."

"Well I'm glad to be home."

"Can I ask? What did you do while you and Asa waited for Ms. Ama to return?"

"We talked, she was talking about Rin, and you too."

"Me?"

"Yeah, she told me that she's always looked up to you, because of all you do and how keep going when the going gets tough."

"Did she really say that?"

"Yeah she said that," then I asked her (remembering what Asa said just before left her place), "do you think I'm like a second Rin?"

"Of course not," she said, getting up from her chair and walking over to me, "you're not a second Rin, you are the one and only you."

She then wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Thank you Kaede, that's all I needed to hear."

Kaede smiled happily as she ran over to the counter, reheated the food she safed for me, then brought it over to the table.

"Aren't you going to have anything to eat?" I asked.

"I'm okay, this is all for you."

"Thank you, but if it's okay with you...I would like to share this with you."

Kaede started to blush happily, "okay," she said with a happy tone in her voice.

We both ate that dinner together, then we watched some of our favourite anime television programs like 'Destined Yes or No', it was showing it's series finale.

"Do you think they'll kiss?" asked Kaede.

"I think they will," I smiled.

Sure enough, I was right. The couple on that show kissed as the series drew to a close.

"It was so wonderful," Kaede said with some tears in her eyes.

"It sure was," I smiled as I carefully wiped the tears away from her eyes.

Then later on that night, we both got changed into our pajamas, met outside of my room for the usual hugging, then we both went back into my room as we were going to sleep together tonight.

"Are you feeling comfortable Kaede?" I asked her as she was sleeping beside me.

"I am," she smiled at me, she then came over to me and gave me a kiss on the lips. We kissed for a few minutes, before we were ready to go to sleep, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning," I said, winking at her, and as usual, she giggled happily.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

She went to sleep first, but I didn't shut my eyes, just yet. Before I closed my eyes, I gave her a small kiss on the left side of her face, then I closed my eyes and went happily to sleep, dreaming about Kaede, all night long.


	69. Chapter 69 SiaKikyou

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Sia/Kikyou**_

It was a nice warm Sunday July 11th, I was out and about enjoying the nice weather. I spent most of the day at the megamall, then afterwords, I headed off to the park to get some ice cream to eat.

"Hot enough for you?" asked the lady behind the counter of the ice cream store.

"It is," I groaned. I ordered for a strawberry ice cream, then after paying for it, I headed off back to the house.

"Hello there Matthew," called a voice from behind me.

I looked and saw it was Sia, only with a different look on her face, "hello Kikyou, it's been quite a while since I last saw you."

"Not since the winter my friend," she said quietly.

We walked over to the park to talk (I did eat my ice cream first before I started talking to Kikyou).

"You might be happy to know that there might finally be a way to seperate Sia and myself, and finally give me a body of my own."

"That is good news," I smiled, "but you don't seem too excited about it."

"Well it's risky, cause if the experiment fails, then there's a high chance that Sia and I...might not make it. All we can do is hope that everything will be okay."

"I'm sure it will, and if something does come up, then I'll be there to help."

"You don't need to do that, I mean...aren't you still a little banged up from your little monster hunt?"

"Only a little bit, but it doesn't matter. I'm making you this promise here and now, if something bad comes up, I'll be there to stop it and save both you and Sia."

Kikyou smiled happily, "do you mean it?"

"Of course I do," I smiled, "when it's comes to the safety of my friends and family, I never give up until they are safe."

"You are a sweet person Matthew - thank you."

Kikyou then walked away, she stopped for a second, giving her time to allow Sia to take over.

"How did I get out here?" Sia asked out loud, she was confused, but instead of trying to figure it out, she decided to go home.

Later on that night, Nerine, Asa, Rin, Dave and Daryl came by for a small visit. After dinner, Nerine explained to us, while we were in the living room of why Sia wasn't visiting tonight.

"She's gone to the realm of the gods for that experiment," she said sadly, "if it goes well, then both Kikyou and Sia will be two people instead of two minds in one body."

"And that will mean that Dave will have two girlfriends," giggled Naomi.

"It's okay," said Daisy, "cause in the realm of the gods, a man can have more than one girlfriend or wife."

Rin only sighed deeply, he remembered when Sia first told him that.

"What should happen if the experiment fails?" asked Kaede.

"Then they will...will..." Nerine couldn't finish for a while, somehow Kaede knew the answer right then and there, "all we can do now is wait."

"I don't think so," I said, "we should be there to help them."

"It might be a little too dangerous for us," said Rin.

I looked over to him, "I'm surprised at you Rin, I thought you of all people would agree with me that we should go help them, I mean you did it before when Primula was in the realm of the demons."

"Yeah that's true," he said, "and you're right Matthew, I'll go help."

"So will I!" called Asa (by now, her injuried foot was feeling a bit better).

"I'm going too!" called out Dave, "since I am Sia's boyfriend."

"And as your brother, I can't allow you to do something dangerous on your own!" said Daryl, "I'm going too!"

"I'm going too!" shouted Daisy.

"I'm coming too!" said Kaede.

"Me too," said Primula, "I want to help, like you guys did for me before."

"Anywhere Big Sis goes, I'm going too!" cried Naomi.

"And you all know I'm going too," I said, then I looked over to Nerine, "are you coming too? Sia is your best friend after all."

Nerine was silent for a while, then..."I don't want to lose a good friend...I'm coming too!"

"Then it's settled, we're going to the realm of the gods to help Sia and Kikyou!"

"I bet they will be happy to see all of us," smiled Kaede.

"They will," said Primula, "when I was in the realm of the demons, I was happy to know that you were all there for me, especially after I was free from the cell."

It was getting close to nine by the time we were ready to go, we were all waiting outside the house. Nerine said she just had to get something.

"Sorry that took me a while," she groaned, "my father hid this thing well."

I looked and noticed that she was holding the sword again, "oh no Nerine, not again!" I groaned, "I don't think we're going to need it."

"Maybe not the rest of us, but you could."

"What?"

"Do you remember what happened when we were fighting those monsters and you took the sword? How it glowed in your hands and allowed you to use powers."

"Like at Damon and Koyuki's wedding," said Naomi.

"That's right, if something does come up, then you can use this sword's powers to save both Kikyou and Sia."

I looked down to Naomi, who had that look on her face, then I looked over to Nerine.

"Alright, it's better if we do take that sword with us, it's better to be safe than sorry."

We walked all the way to the portals, then we walked through, heading off to the realm of the gods.

All I can is that the realm of the gods was certainly alot like earth, I couldn't tell the difference at all.

Soon enough, we reached the castle, "they're in there," said Naomi quietly.

As we slowly walked up the stairs, we looked up and noticed the kings and the queens looking down at us and they didn't seem too happy to see us.

"Go back to earth," said Eustoma in a serious way, "we're not going to allow you through."

Kaede, Primula, Nerine and Asa were looking worried, while the rest of us weren't.

"We're here to see both Sia and Kikyou," said Rin, "we want to help in any way we can."

"You can see them after the experiment," said Sage, "now I suggest you go back..."

"Like we're really going to follow that suggestion," I muttered quietly, then I spoke up, "I'm surprised at you four, you should know by now that if something comes up and it involves any of my friends, you know we will be there to help."

"Please let us threw," said Kaede with a worried tone in her voice, "we want to help them, like we did before with Rimu."

"Please dad," bagged Nerine, "you have to let us threw."

"Not while you are holding that sword again," he said angerily, "how times do I have to tell you not to..."

"I asked her to bring the sword along," I said, "if I need to, I will use the sword's powers to help."

For a while, we were all silent, an awkward silence that lasted for ten to fifteen seconds, then...

"Alright I give," said Forbesii, "I can never say no to my own daughter."

"And Sia would probably beat me up if I didn't allow you guys to come in and see her," said Eustoma.

"Come on in," smiled Cineraria, "we'll take you guys to them."

So we followed the kings and the queens into the castle.

"What do you think of the place?" asked Eustoma.

"It's so beautiful," smiled Kaede.

"Thank you for saying that," said Cineraria.

We followed them to an elevator that was to take us down to the lab, all the while, Naomi was looking a little worried.

"If something does go wrong, just saying, is there a chance that we are going to get hurt?"

"No, we're not," said Eustoma, "we'll be safe, but if something bad does happen..."

"It won't," I said, everyone looked over to me, "I have a strong feeling that the experiment will succeed."

"You don't have sixth sense Big Bro," said Naomi.

"Maybe not, but I can tell that nothing bad will happen...after all, I did make that promise to Kikyou and Sia that no matter what happens I will never give up. I nearly lost one friend before, I'm not going to allow that to happen again."

"You are determined," said Nerine, "like you were before."

"Be careful Matthew," Kaede whispered to me, "I don't want to get hurt again."

"I'll be careful," I said to her and gave her a small kiss on the right side of the face.

Soon we reached the bottom floor, we walked for a short while until at last we reached the lab, where Sia was waiting.

"You guys came," she smiled.

"Of course we came," smiled Kaede, "we're your friend Sia and it wouldn't feel right with us if we left you to deal with this alone."

"Thank you."

"We're ready to begin," said the scientist.

Sia walked over to a special chamber, she was in one chamber on one end and the other one was completely empty.

"That's for Kikyou," said Eustoma, "she will appear in there with her own body, hopefully."

"Be okay, be okay," whispered Dave quietly.

"She'll be alright Dave," said Daryl.

We were told to stay back, just in case things did go wrong.

"Are you ready?" the scientist asked Sia.

"I'm ready," she said, "and Kikyou is ready too."

"Here we go...let's hope this works..." with a flick of a switch, the machine started up, Sia groaned in pain, really loudly.

"You're hurting her!" cried Dave and tried to run to the machine but was stopped by Daryl.

"Calm down," he said, "Sia is going to be okay, my guess is that this is suppose to happen if they are going to let Kikyou out of her."

"Let's hope it doesn't go bad like before," said Primula, who was thinking back to when she was in a chamber like the one Sia was in.

"It won't," said Daisy, I looked down to her surprised.

"That's what I usually say Daisy."

"Opps, sorry Matt."

After another minute, Sia stopped groaning in pain and we could see a red light appear in the other chamber and another body suddenly appeared.

"It's working," gasped Rin, "it's Kikyou."

"This is going to work," sighed Eustoma, "my two daughters are safe."

Sometimes you wonder why they say that...for in the next second, there came some loud beeping from the machines, "it's failing," cried the scientist, "the machine is failing!"

"That's not good, is it?" asked Daryl.

"Not good at all," groaned Cineraria, "if it fails, then it will destory the two life forms it was trying to seperate."

"SIA!" cried Nerine and tried to run to her best friend, but was stopped by Asa and Rin.

"Don't get any closer," said the scientist, "if you get close, then it's lights out for you too."

"Isn't there anything you can do to help them?" asked Rin out loud.

"Anything that might be able to save them?" asked Asa.

"Maybe if this machine had more power," said the scientist, "but that's nearly impossible, there's no other power source."

I was thinking back to what Nerine said before about me using the sword to unleash powers and thought how I could help.

"Nerine, give me the sword, I'm going to help them!"

Nerine handed me the sword, I removed it from the case and ran to the machine. Kaede picked up the case and held it close to her, "be careful," she whispered softly.

I ran behind the machine and started swinging the sword around, it glowed even brighter than before, "here's your extra power source...RIGHT HERE!"

I focused my energies, then I pointed the blade at the machine...a huge bolt of blue flames came out from the sword and hit the machine.

"What are you doing?" asked the scientist, "you'll destory them both!"

"No I won't!" I shouted in pain, (the attack was a little stronger than I had thought), "this is going to help them and get this machine working again!"

The scientist kept on yelling at me to get away, but I refused.

"I MADE THEM A PROMISE!" I shouted, "AND I AM NOT GOING TO GIVE UP ON MY FRIENDS!"

I focused even harder, more power came out of the sword and went straight to the machine. Blood was now coming out from my nose as I fought hard to save them, plus some of the attacks came back and hit me hard.

"I won't let you two down...not now, NOT EVER!"

Much to everyone's surprise, the machine started up again with plenty of power to spare. The scientist pulled the lever and started it up again. Everyone kept their fingers crossed and hoped that it would work...while I continued to focus my energies.

"Matthew, you can stop!" called Asa, "the machine has enough power!"

"I can't! I'm going to continue to supply this machine with power, until I see both Sia and Kikyou!" I groaned in pain as I was losing my strength, "I'm doing this for them...like I did...before."

It was then, I remembered something from my past. I remember once...I went to a small toy store and I found this young girl crying her eyes out.

"Are you okay?" the younger me asked.

"No," she groaned, "I'm lost."

"I'll help you," she looked behind her and saw the younger me, "are you looking for your parents?" she nodded, "well then, I'll help you find them."

We walked around the toy store, looking for her parents, all the while, the young girl was crying.

"I must be taking a lot of your time, I'm sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," I said, "I'm always glad to help. Now don't you worry, I'll help you until we find your parents."

"Thank you."

At last, we found them standing close the counter at the front of the store.

"Thanks for helping me, I'll never forget what you did for me. My name is Sia, by the way."

"I'm glad to have helped you Sia, now if you ever need my help again, don't be afraid to ask okay?"

"Okay," she smiled, then I started to walk away, "wait, who are you?"

"My friends all call me, Matthew."

Then I walked away, heading off to a different part of the store, but not before I saw that smile on her face.

"I helped you back then and I'm going to continue helping you, I PROMISE!" I shouted.

It took at least ten minutes for the experiment to proceed, I thought for sure that I was going to pass out, but I knew that I couldn't.

"I will never give up, I never have and I never will."

To be honest, I don't know how many times I have said that already. Still I continued on, Kaede continued to say 'you can do it Matthew' over and over again, while the others tried to stop Dave and Nerine from running to the chambers.

At last the lights started to dive down and one of the chambers opened. Sia came out, groaning softly but happy to be okay.

"SIA!" cried Dave and ran to her, crying his own tears out. He ran to her and gave her a hug, "are you okay?"

"I'm okay, but what about Kikyou?"

"I'm fine," said another voice, it sounded almost like Sia's, but a little different. There she was, walking on her own two feet and wearing a beautiful pink dress that was similar to the one Sia was wearing, "now we finally get to meet face to face Sia."

"We do," smiled Sia.

I finally stopped attacking, I dropped the sword and fell to my knees.

"MATTHEW!" cried Kaede and ran over to me.

I groaned softly, then I looked up to her with a smile on my face, "I did it...didn't I?"

"You did," she smiled, "you saved both Kikyou and Sia's lives," then she got on her knees and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm so proud of you Matthew."

"Thank you Kaede," I smiled and wrapped my arms around her.

Once I had enough strength again, I walked over to the chambers and noticed both Sia and Kikyou, they were smiling at me.

"Thank you Matthew," smiled Kikyou, "you kept your promise."

"I'm glad to have helped," then I looked to Sia, "it seems that I made you that same promise before...when we were kids, remember?"

Sia gasped, then she smiled, "yes I do remember, we met in that toy store after I got lost."

"You knew Sia?" everyone asked, "when you two were just kids?"

"Yeah, but we only met once and that was when we were nine years old."

"I wonder what caused that memory to return," said Daisy.

"Maybe it's because of his determination to save Sia and Kikyou," said Primula.

"That might be it," said Nerine, "the same thing happened before when he was helping me, something helped him to remember those moments in the past."

Then we all looked over to Kikyou, "how are you feeling dear sister?" asked Sia.

"I'm okay," she said, "for the first time ever, I feel like a living being."

"This is perfect," said the scientist, "the experiment was a success, maybe we can do this again and..."

He never finished, for I used the sword again and destoryed the machine, "I don't think you're going to be doing that again," I groaned.

"You fool..."

"Matthew is right," said Kaede, "the experiment nearly failed and could have destoryed both Sia and Kikyou. This shouldn't be happening again."

"Once is good enough," agreed Sia, "right daddy?"

"If you try to fix that machine," said Nerine, "I'll make sure it's destoryed again."

"Same here!" said Asa, "I'll destory it with my bare hands if I have to."

"We all will," said Rin.

Everyone else agreed, even the kings and queens, "we can not risk lives again," said Forbesii, "it's better to forget this project for good."

"I'll have a team of magicians destory the rest of this machine," said Eustoma.

Then the kings looked over to me, "there is more to you than meets the eye," said Forbesii, "especially when you hold that sword...and that's why we want you to keep that sword."

"Really?" I asked, "but I thought it was meant to stay with the kings."

"That is true," said Eustoma, "until we find the person who can use that sword to help others and seeing how you helped Nerine and my daughters with it, we think it would be better...with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I didn't know what to say, then finally, "thank you," I said, "I promise you that I will take good care of this sword."

"We know you will."

In a couple of hours we were home again, we said our good nights to everyone, especially Kikyou and then we headed off back inside the house.

In a short while, Kaede and I were doing our hugging bit again, then she asked...

"Can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can," I smiled.

Kaede ran back into her room and grabbed her favourite pillow, then she placed it beside my pillow and layed down next to me.

"You really are an amazing person Matthew," smiled Kaede, "I'm so proud of you."

She then gave me a kiss on the left side of my face.

"Thank you Kaede," I smiled, "still I have to ask, were you surprised when you found out that I knew Sia from when I was a kid."

"I was, only a little," she giggled happily.

I sighed happily, "well now that my week off begins tomorrow, how would you like to go out with me?"

"I love to," she smiled.

I continued to smile, I was starting to blush and so was she, then our lips moved closer and closer until we kissed again for a minute.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

"I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled happily as she always does.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Kaede closed her eyes first, then I closed my eyes and went happily to sleep, dreaming about Kaede.


	70. Chapter 70 Love

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Love**_

Today is Monday July 12th, which also means that it's the start of my week off from doing 'Tech Corner'. I was sleeping peacefully in my room, until I heard someone slam symbols in my ears again.

"Little Sis," I groaned, "did you have to do that?"

"Yes," she giggled, "I haven't done that in a long time."

Then she walked out of my room, I was too tired during this time that I fell asleep again. Only a couple of times during the night did I have that nightmare.

"I wish that nightmare would stop," I muttered to myself.

Just as I was going back to sleep, I heard some loud shouting (and I mean loud). It shocked me so much that I fell out of bed and onto the hard floor.

"Don't tell me that Sia and Kikyou are having a fight already," I groaned.

I got back up, then I opened the door to the balcony and looked over to Sia's place and sure enough, they were fighting.

"Kikyou's only been living there for one night already and she's already found something to fight about."

I walked back into my bedroom and turned off my alarm clock before it could go off. Then I looked over to the bookshelf where the sword now stood.

Then I heard someone knock on the door softly, I knew who it was, it was Kaede.

"Are you okay Matthew?" she asked, "I thought I heard you fall out of bed again."

"Yeah I did, I was woken up by Naomi at first, then the twins out there, Sia and Kikyou started yelling about something, I don't know what."

"Maybe they're fighting over Dave again, they were fighting about who would get to be his boyfriend earlier this morning."

"Wait...they were fighting earlier this morning? Oh boy, I'm surprisied that I wasn't woken up earlier. But I guess it is because I am a heavy sleeper."

Kaede and I were quiet for a short period of time, then I spoke up.

"Are you excited for today?"

"I am," she smiled, "but can I ask? Where are we going today?"

"Well, I don't know..."

"Maybe we go to the mall, not the megamall, the smaller one, then maybe we get something from 'Flora' and maybe play some games at the arcade."

"Okay, sounds good to me," I smiled.

"Anyways, there's a nice warm breakfast waiting for you downstairs."

"Okay I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Okay," she smiled as she walked out of my room and closed the door behind her.

After breakfast and helping to clean up, we set out to visit the mall first. It was a little warm today, as the rest of the week was going to be, according to what we keep hearing on the news.

"Maybe for tomorrow, we could go to the beach," I suggested.

"Sure," smiled Kaede, "I would like that."

We soon reached the mall, it was nice and cool in there. Then I noticed the spot where I first met Daisy and remembered her saying that I am her big brother.

As we were passing that spot, we heard someone calling out to us, misprouncing Kaede's name and mine too, it was Jack.

"At last, we had finally found you," he said, "there is two people who would really like to meet you."

Then we saw Niki, Ben and Wendy walk up with two more people behind them.

"Hi there Matthew," said the first one, "on the forums you know me as danparker, my real name is Dan, it's an honor to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you," then I looked over to the other person, "and you must be Anime Boy, right?"

"That's right, on the forums I'm Anime Boy, my real name is Angus," then he looked over to Kaede, "and you must be Kaede."

"That's right," she smiled, "it's nice to meet both of you."

"Welcome to Tokyo," I smiled.

"Thank you very much," said Dan.

"How long are two going to be staying here?" asked Kaede.

"Right up until summer is over," answered Angus.

"And there's more good news," smiled Niki, "I get to stay here a little longer."

"That is good news," I smiled, "well we hope you guys will enjoy your visit here."

"Thank you Matthew," said Angus, "we're sure that we will enjoy our visit here."

After the mall, we headed out to Flora, only to run into Rin and Asa, who were also spending the day together.

"You're not working today Asa?" asked Kaede.

"Nope, today is my day off," she smiled, "and seeing how Matthew is with you, I guess he's got the day off too."

"Actually it's a whole week," I said.

"What about Tech Corner?" asked Rin, "if you've got the whole week off, doesn't that mean that Sakura is doing all the work there on her own?"

"Nope, Al is working this week."

"But what about Sana and Yoshida?"

So I told them what Al and Mr. Quinten had said to me last Friday, "And that's pretty much it, so Al is working in my place and I get the week off."

"That's great," smiled Asa, "now you and Kaede can spend more time together again."

"Especially since you two haven't been spending a lot of time together lately," said Rin.

"And what is that suppose to mean?" I asked him.

"If you think about it, lately you've been kept busy helping others like Daisy, or Nerine, or even Sia and Kikyou."

I knew Rin was right about that, it was true that I hadn't been spending alot of time with Kaede. I looked over to Kaede, half expecting her to be sad, but she wasn't, instead she was smiling.

We continued talking with Asa and Rin for a while, then we had our usual favourite drink and headed out to the arcade. Of course when we got there, we found Naomi, Shiori and Yukie there. So we spent a good portion of the day playing some of the games with them.

Everywhere we went that day, we would run into our friends and they would always wanted to talk to us.

Soon it was getting dark, the street lights were turning on and the heat was disappearing, especially since we could see rain clouds coming into view.

"So much for spending some time by ourselves," I groaned, "I'm sorry about this Kaede."

"That's okay Matthew, there's no need to say sorry, I had a great time with you today."

"I'm glad to hear that," then I asked, "Kaede, aren't you a little bit mad at me?"

She stopped walking and turned to look at me with a confused look, "why would I be mad at you?"

"Well...mostly because we haven't been spending alot of time together lately. It's like Rin said, I've been helping a lot of people lately and we don't get to go out as often. I would have thought that you would mad at me because of that."

"But I'm not mad at you," she said, "Matthew, I don't mind if you help others, when you help others, you're always doing a good thing and it makes me proud to be your girlfriend."

"Really?"

"Yes, we do spend alot of time together, either at home or when we're walking along threw the city, I always enjoy spending every moment with you."

We were both silent, then we felt the rain pouring down on us. Then I walked slowly forward until I was standing in front of her, then I wrapped my arms around her, hugging nice and gently.

"I always enjoy spending time with you Kaede..." it was then I started to cry.

Kaede then wrapped her arms around me, hugging me softly and gently too.

"I promise you," I continued while crying, "that I will find a way to make it up to you."

"You already have Matthew..." then I felt some tears come out from Kaede's eyes, "can we stay here like this for a while?"

"Sure," I said quietly.

So we stood there, with the rain pouring down on us, then we looked each other in the eyes, our lips came closer and closer - until we kissed again.

We were getting soaked, true, but we didn't care one bit, as long as we were together. Of course, we still had tears coming out from our eyes, but we continued to kiss for another five minutes.

After we were done kissing, we ran all the way back to the house, my right hand was holding onto her left hand and she was running along beside me.

"We're back!" I called when we got in.

Daisy came out to the doorway and noticed us soaked from head to toe.

"I'll get you some towels," she said and ran into the kitchen, then she came back out with two towels for us, "why are you both soaked? Couldn't you find any shelter to keep yourselves dry?"

"Not quite Daisy," I answered, "Kaede and I...we were just talking for a while, then we ran home."

Kaede looked up to me and smiled happily. Then we walked upstairs, still holding hands, she went into her room and I went into mine. We came out of our rooms in a couple of minutes, wearing our pajamas.

She walked over to me and we started hugging again. We then walked back into my room and sat down on my bed, side by side.

"Kaede," I said to her, "I love you."

"And I love you too Matthew," she smiled to me, and giving me a small kiss on the right side of the face, "I will always love you."

"Thank you Kaede."

We sat there for a while with my television on and playing one of the 'Corner Gas' DVDs I have playing.

"You know something else," I said, "it's been quite a long time since we ever wrote up any stories of ourselves as kids, hasn't it?"

"It has, I can't remember when we wrote the last story."

"Me neither, Kaede, would you like..."

"I love to," she smiled.

This was a surprise, cause it was usually Kaede who would ask me that question and I would sometimes give the answer before the question was asked. Still, I smiled as Kaede got up and went over to her room to get her newer laptop.

When she came back into the room, she turned the laptop on, then opened the Microsoft word program, then she gave it to me and I started to write the story, while she told it.

It was a warm summer's day as young Kaede and I were hanging out at the city park. At this time, we were just having some ice cream, both of us had strawberry favour.

"Are you having a good time Kaede?"

"I am, thank you for coming out with me Matthew."

"Your welcome," I smiled.

After eating our ice creams, we went back to playing for a bit. Unknown to us that the rain clouds were starting to come in, that was until Kaede felt a small drip fall.

"I think it's going to rain," she said, looking worried.

I looked up to see that it was going to rain. In a matter of seconds, the rain was starting to fall all around us, both Kaede and I ran under the slides to keep ourselves dry.

Kaede was looking to see if she could see her father, "where is he?"

"Maybe he's held up with traffic," I said, "I'm sure he'll be here soon."

Then I noticed that Kaede was shivering, she was soaked after running in the rain. So I kindly took off my blue sweater and gave it to Kaede to help the rain from coming down on her.

"What about you?" she asked, "you'll get sick if you don't stay dry."

"I'll be fine Kaede, I just want to make sure that you won't get sick, okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, then she looked up to me and gave me a big hug, "I don't want you to get sick either."

"Thank you," I said quietly and wrapped my arms around her.

We waited for a while, and throughout that time, we both shared my blue sweater to keep the rain off of us. During that time, we were still hugging, then came something wonderful...our eyes were locked on each other and we kissed on the lips.

We kissed for three minutes, then after that kiss, we heard someone coming over to the slide.

"Kaede, Matthew, I'm sorry that I was late," it was Mr. Fuyou, "I couldn't leave work just yet, there was a lot for me to do, I'm sorry."

"That's okay daddy," smiled Kaede, "we don't mind waiting."

We followed Mr. Fuyou back to his car, then we set off for home. Kaede and I sat in the back seat, throughout that time we were holding hands again and blushing too.

"You two aren't getting sick are you?" asked Mr. Fuyou.

"We're not sick," I answered quietly, "we're okay."

Somehow I think Mr. Fuyou knew why we were blushing, but he didn't say anything else throughout the rest of the trip home.

After the story was done, Kaede and I checked it over for errors, then we saved it and posted it on the Sodor Island Forums.

"Kaede, would you to sleep with me tonight?"

"I love to," she smiled, so she went back into her room and grabbed her favourite pillow, then she came back into my room and placed it next to mine.

I turned off the lights and climbed in next to her, we said our good nights and went happily to sleep.

The next day was a little bit warm out, so Kaede and I headed off to the beach. There were lots of people there, but that was okay.

"Do you want to explore under the water again Kaede?" I asked.

"Sure," she smiled and grabbed my left hand softly.

Before we did that, we put on our masks, then we swam under the water. We swam under the water for five minutes before we came back up for air.

Then we went to get some ice cream, of course as you can guess, we both had strawberry favours.

Then we layed there on the beach, just enjoying the beautiful sunshine.

A little later as the sun was going down for the day, Kaede and I ate out at the 'Boston Pizza' at the megamall and played some games together at the arcade, before it was time to go home.

"Did you have a good time today Kaede?"

"I did, thank you so much Matthew."

"Your welcome," I smiled.

Kaede then looked down to my right hand and she grabbed it and held onto it with her left hand, we both started blushing at that very moment. We continued walking along, then we stopped as we came to our street.

"Matthew, do you think you'll ever go back to Canada, you know, for a visit?"

"Not just yet Kaede, I still have a long way's to go before I feel comfortable about going back to a place that made me so unhappy. But I will someday, as long as I have you to support me, then I know I'll be okay."

Then I added, "to be honest with you Kaede, I'm scared to go back."

"You're scared?"

"Well yes, I don't know how I would react over being back in a place that made me so unhappy, even if it was just for a visit," some small tears came into my eyes, "and that's only one of the many reasons why I'm scared to go back there."

I looked around to make sure nobody was looking then I said, "it would be an emotionial moment, mostly sadness and loneliness."

"Oh Matthew," Kaede walked up to me and wrapped her arms around me, giving me another hug.

"I know I should be getting over this, but it hurts too much right now."

"I know," she said softly, "it's okay Matthew, if you don't want to go back now, then you don't need to."

"Thanks Kaede," I then wrapped my arms around her.

We stood there in complete silence, just hugging each other and with some small tears coming out from my eyes.

"If I do go back for a visit someday - will you come with me Kaede?"

"I will, I promise."

"Thank you."

And like the night before, Kaede and I kissed on the lips again, then after two minutes, we walked back inside the house.

After we had finished changing, we did our usual hugging for a couple more minutes.

"I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew."

After we were done hugging, we went back into my room as Kaede was going to sleep with me again tonight. But we didn't go to sleep yet, instead, Kaede and I sat there on my bed, watching some television.

"Matthew, I know we did a story of ourselves as kids last night, but I was just wondering if we could do another one," I looked at her a little surprised, "would that be okay?"

"Sure," I smiled.

So Kaede got out her laptop and gave it to me, I opened up the microsoft program and started to type the next story (two stories in two nights, wow!)

In this story, Kaede and I were sitting on the couch in the living room and watching some TV when we heard a loud truck pull up outside of the house.

"Oh no," my younger self groaned, "it can't be."

Mr. Fuyou then came into the room a couple of minutes later, with two people my younger self was hoping not to see again (remember they are worse in the stories than in real life).

"There you are Matthew," snapped my father, "finally after an entire year's search we found you."

"Now, you're coming back with us!" snapped my mother.

I was really scared, that was until I saw Kaede stand in front of me.

"You leave Matthew alone!" she snapped, "he doesn't want to go back with you, not after the way you've been treating him!"

"Out of the way little girl," snapped my mother again, "you don't get a saying in this!"

"And why not? I am Matthew's girlfriend!"

"You're too young," snapped my father, "besides, he's not allowed to fall in love until he is twenty years old!"

"I don't think that is right," said Mr. Fuyou.

"You shut up, you and your daughter have been wasting our time for too long, now move aside!"

Kaede continued to stand her ground, she was upset by the hurtful words, but she didn't want to give me up.

"You heard him, move!" shouted my mother.

"I won't," she said quietly, "I love Matthew too much to ever let him go away with you again!"

"MOVE!" they both shouted at the same time.

Kaede's eyes were full of tears, she was scared but determined. Seeing her with all that determination, gave my younger self enough determination to stand up to them.

"I'm not going back with you," I said angerily at them, "why should I be miserable forever? I'm happy living here with Kaede, to tell you the truth, I feel like I'm one of the family."

"That's because you are Matthew," said Mr. Fuyou.

"You stay out of this," snapped my father.

"No, he has a saying in this and so does Kaede, you two have no right to come here and order them or myself about."

"You're our son," snapped my mother, "of course we can order you about!"

"No you can't," I snapped back, "while I maybe your son, I do have a choice on what I want to do and I want to stay here."

"You're coming with us!"

"I don't think so, I'm staying here. I will not live my life a miserable lonely kid again, I will stay here and be happy and stay with the girl I love and let me tell you this, you're never too young to ever fall in love."

My parents were shocked by what I had just said, they wanted to reply back to that, but they didn't have anything to say. So they left, they walked out of the house, headed off for my father's truck and drove away.

"I'm sorry for my little outburst," I said to Kaede and Mr. Fuyou, "but I had to say what I had to say."

"That's okay Matthew," said Mr. Fuyou.

Kaede was especially happy, as she ran up to me and gave me a big hug. Mr. Fuyou smiled as he walked back to the kitchen, while Kaede and I went back into the living room to relax.

When we done writing the story, we checked it over for errors, then we saved it and like last night, we posted on the Sodor Island Forums.

Then I shut down her laptop, placed it on my table, then I turned off the lights.

"Comfortable?" I asked her.

"I am," she nodded happily, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning Kaede," I said winking at her, she giggled happily.

"Good night Matthew, I love you."

"Good night Kaede, I love you too."

We then closed our eyes and went off to sleep, side by side as always and with our hands holding onto each other.


	71. Chapter 71 Babysitting

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Babysitting**_

It was mostly quiet in the early morning of Wednesday July 14th, I had been woken up by my nightmare. Kaede was still sleeping in my bed (at around four in the morning), as for me, I was standing out on my balcony until I was grew tired again and went to sleep.

"Matt?" whispered a voice.

I looked back into the room and noticed Daisy standing there. She walked slowly past the bed and walked out to the balcony to see me.

"Did you have the nightmare again?"

"I did," I answered.

"Is it because of me? Am I the reason you've been having these nightmares?"

"No Daisy, it isn't you. I've been having these nightmares for the last few months already, it has nothing to do with you, okay?"

"Okay. So...what are you doing out here?"

"I'm standing out here just waiting till I grow tired, then I can go back to sleep."

Daisy looked back into the room and noticed that Kaede was still sleeping, "I'm surprised she's not waking up."

"Well Kaede usually sleeps throughout the entire night, although there have been a few times where she wakes up, mostly if I scream out loud. Tonight however, I didn't do that."

"Makes sense," she said simply, then she let out a big yawn, "well, I better get back to bed."

"Hold on a second Daisy, I've been wondering, why are you up this early in the morning?"

"I just wanted to get a drink of water, I had just come back up here and thought I could check up on you...I hope that's okay."

"Sure, it's okay."

"Well I'm going off to bed, I'll see you in a few hours."

"Alright, good night Daisy."

After Daisy had walked out of the room, I came back in and layed down on the bed, next to Kaede.

In about four hours, we were all awake and having breakfast. Just before we were done, we heard the phone ring, Primula got up and answered it.

"I wonder who would be calling us this early in the morning," said Naomi.

"I guess we'll find out when Primula comes back over to the table," I said.

In less than a few minutes, Primula came back to the table and sat down in her spot, "Well?" asked Naomi, "who was it?"

"It was Max, he and Monty are going to be busy today and they asked me if I could look after Kelsey."

"Who's Kelsey?" asked Daisy.

"Kelsey is the twin's baby sister," answered Kaede, then she looked over to Primula, "but what about their parents?"

"Their parents are at work today and the twins need to go out for a bit, I think it has something to do with their grandparents."

"But one of them can go to their grandparents and the other can look after Kelsey," said Naomi, "right?"

"I thought so too, but I was talking about both of their parent's...ah, parents. Max is to go to his mother's parents and Monty is to go to his father's parents, they will be there all day, so that's why they asked me to look after Kelsey."

"Can I come with you?" asked Naomi, "I mean it's unfair for you to do it alone."

"You can come Little sis."

"And me too?" asked Daisy, "I'll be more than glad to help in any way I can."

"Sure, you too Daisy."

"Are you sure you three can handle it?" I asked, "I mean looking after young little kids isn't as easy as you think. I should know, I did babysit kids when I was twelve."

"I remember you said that on the chatroom," said Kaede, "you always said it was never easy."

"How old were the kids?" asked Naomi.

"From a year old to seven year olds...twenty of them!"

"Twenty?" Naomi was a little bit shocked.

"You looked after twenty kids?" asked Primula.

"All by yourself?" asked Daisy.

"No, I did have some help...most of the time anyways. Look, I'm saying is that it's not as easy as you think."

"I'm sure we can handle it Big Bro," smiled Naomi, "so Big Sis, when do we leave for the twin's house?"

"After breakfast," she answered simply.

"Well I'm sure Big Bro and Kaede won't mind having the house to themselves again," she giggled.

Kaede and I started to blush as soon as she that, then we looked back at Naomi, "are you sure you don't want us to help you?" asked Kaede.

"We're sure, I think the three of us can handle looking after one baby."

"Alright," I said, "but I bet that sometime during the day, you personally will call us and ask...no, beg us to come help out."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence Big Bro," she said sarcastically, "but I think we can handle it."

"We'll see."

After breakfast, the three girls headed off to the twin's house, while Kaede and I took care of the dishes, I washed them and she put them away.

"Do you think they'll be okay Matthew?"

"Well, I'm not enterily sure, they have that over confident look on their faces, but I do think they can do it...like I said, I'm not enterily sure. What about you though, do you think they'll be okay?"

"To be honest, I'm not enterily sure either."

"Well we'll find out later on when they come home."

After we were done washing the dishes, Kaede and I got to work with the usual household chores. She worked upstairs and I was downstairs, mostly using the vacuum.

Then we worked in the kitchen to clean the table and counters.

We were soon done before noon, so we decided to just sit down in the living room and relax.

"Matthew, you told me before that you only worked at four jobs before you came here..."

"Yeah, and I know what you are going to ask, and no babysitting was not a job, it was mostly volunteer work I did, not a real job. You know something, I remember that when I did babysit, I remember there was this one little girl who was a lot like you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she was kind, caring and had very nice manners, and she would always say hello to me in a nice kind way."

"Really?"

"Yep, I remember her, well...not her name, that was over eight years ago and I do have a problem with remembering those moments."

"Mostly because of how your life was like before, right?"

"Yeah, but now the good memories are starting to come back, just like the moments where I met Nerine and Sia."

"How long did you have to work?"

"Mostly for four to five hours every weekday, so that way I could always get my homework done."

"That must have made you feel tired after a long day, first you had school, then babysitting and then homework."

"Yeah, I was worn out, in fact sometimes I would fall fast asleep as soon as I finished my homework."

"Sounds like you had a busy life during that time."

"I did, which lasted for at least four months, then someone else took over for me and I was back to being an ordinary student."

"That was just before you transferred to a different school, am I right?"

"Yep you are right."

We continued talking for a while, while we had the television on, showing a show called 'The World's Most Amazing Videos'.

"I wonder how our three sisters are doing," said Kaede quietly.

Well the three sisters were doing just fine during the morning, but soon they had a small problem. Kelsey wouldn't stop crying, no matter what they did. Naomi was reading to her, Daisy tried to feed her and Primula was seeing if she had a fever.

"Maybe Big Bro was right," groaned Naomi.

"I don't get it," added Daisy, "we've fed her already...we've done alot and yet she is still crying."

Naomi sighed deeply, "call Big Bro and Kaede, we need their help."

So Primula ran out of the room and went to call us, while Naomi and Daisy tried again and again to calm Kelsey down.

In a matter of minutes, we arrived to see the three girls looking stressed out, and of course Kelsey was still crying.

"I told you so," I snickered quietly, "did I not tell you that you would call us for help?"

"Yes Big Bro, you did say that," groaned Naomi, "now do you mind helping us here?"

"Sure."

So Naomi handed Kelsey over to me, she still cried, but unlike the three girls, I wasn't freaking out.

"You just need to stay calm and talk with a soft voice," I said, trying to teach them a few things I knew, "now does she have a dirty diaper?"

"Nope," said Daisy, "we changed her ten minutes ago."

"What about feeding her?"

"We've done that," groaned Naomi.

"Does she have a fever?"

"Nope," said Primula.

"We don't know why she is crying," groaned Naomi is a stressed out way.

"I think I know what it is," so I started to pat Kelsey softly on the back. For a minute, I continued to give her a few pats on the back, then she let out a small burp and fell asleep.

"That's it?" asked Naomi, "that's it?"

"That's it," I said quietly and took Kelsey back to her crib.

"Maybe we should have asked you to come along to help us."

"I don't know about that, by the looks of things, you three were doing a good job so far. But if you would like, Kaede and I can stay for a while to help you out."

"But," objected Daisy, "don't you two have anything to do right now?"

"Not really," said Kaede, "we were just relaxing at home, we'll be more than glad to help to you three out."

And that's what we did, we helped them to clean up and helped them look after Kelsey.

At around six, the three girls were sitting at the table in the kitchen and looking like they were sleeping, but really they were awake.

"Aren't you tired Big Bro?" asked Naomi.

"Nah, not at all."

"Right, mostly because you used to do this before, looking after twenty kids...I don't know how you can do it."

"Well, at times it can be tough, but after a while it doesn't seem that hard and you actually start to have fun at the same time."

"Is it the same with work?" asked Daisy.

"Yep, it's the same with work."

Then we heard the door open, and in a matter of seconds, Max and Monty came in.

"Would you look at this place," gasped Max, "it looks spotless."

"So I take it that you three didn't have any trouble looking after Kelsey, right?" asked Monty.

"They had no trouble at all," I said, "they did a fine job, Kaede and I just came by to see how they were doing and they were being the best babysitters yet."

"It's true," smiled Kaede.

"Good," smiled Max, "well Primula, Naomi and Daisy, we would like to say thank you for all you have done."

"Before you go," said Monty, "we would like to give you these."

Monty handed them handfuls of candy, "we hope it's okay, it's all we can give you."

"Thank you Max and Monty," said Primula, "we were glad to help."

"I don't get it," said Naomi once we were home, "why did you give all the credit of looking after Kelsey to us, when you two helped out?"

"Because I felt like it," I said, giving off a small wink, "besides that credit does go to you, you did do your best after all and took care of Kelsey throughout the entire morning and you wouldn't stop during the afternoon."

"You three should be proud of yourselves," smiled Kaede.

They were speechless, then they all said, "thank you" all together.

"Still I'm glad to be home and finally getting the chance to rest," said Naomi and headed off upstairs.

"I think I'll be going to bed early tonight too," said Primula.

"Same here," said Daisy as she and Primula followed Naomi upstairs to bed.

I sighed happily to myself, "to think that's the way I acted before when I was babysitting, well they do deserve a chance to rest."

"They sure do."

Then we heard the doorbell ring, Kaede went over to answer it and there was Michael, Destiny, Itsuki and Mayumi.

"I hope we're not interupting anything," said Destiny, "but we were just wondering if you would like to join us at the couple's amuzement park?"

"They've got a special celebration going on tonight," added Michael.

"And what kinda celebration would that be?" I asked.

"Well, it's to celebrate it's fifth year anniversary," answered Itsuki.

"From what we do know," said Mayumi, "the prices have gone down for tonight and there's going to be a firework show."

"Well I'm not sure," I said, "what do you think Kaede?"

"I think we should go, but we should let Rimu, Naomi and Daisy where we are going."

So Kaede went upstairs to tell them, while I gave Bridget her food. Then we went to join our friends outside.

"So how far is this park?" I asked.

"It's not too far away from here," answered Mayumi, "it will only take us ten minutes to get there."

So the six of us set off. As we continued to walk along, we told them about the three girl's babysitting job today.

"Sounds like they've had a real trying day," said Destiny happily.

"Well it isn't that easy," said Michael, "remember Matthew? I told you before that I used to do babysitting jobs to get some extra money."

"Oh I remember all right," I chuckled, "half the time I'd see you, you were not only tired, but sometimes you were a giant mess. As I recall you used to work alone."

"Is that true?" asked Mayumi.

"Yes it's true," he sighed, "it proved to be too much for me after a while, that I asked Lisa, Matthew and those knuckleheads to help me out and thankfully they did."

"Well that's what friends are for," I smiled, "now I've been meaning to ask, why aren't Rin and Asa with us?"

"Well to be honest, they already knew."

"Itsuki called Rin a short while ago and he said that he and Asa were already going to the park," said Mayumi.

"I wonder how they knew about it," said Michael out loud.

"It was probably on the news today," I said, "or maybe in the newspaper."

"Could've been," said Kaede, "but we'll find out when we get there."

Soon enough we had arrived at the park and of course, Rin and Asa could be seen at the enterance.

"I thought you two would have gone in already," said Itsuki.

"Nah," said Asa, "we wanted to wait till you guys showed up."

In a matter of seconds, we had payed to get in and walked into the park. It was impressive I can tell you that, with lots of decorations all over the place and many of the rides all painted with fresh new paint.

"Wow!" I gasped.

"That's all you have to say?" asked Rin.

"Sorry, but I'm just surprised at this place."

"Before we go on," said Asa, "we should get our pictures taken. After all Rin, you looked really nervous the first time we had our pictures taken together."

Rin started to blush, the rest of us couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

So Rin and Asa went in first, this time Rin did smile. Then Michael and Destiny went in, then Mayumi and Itsuki and of course Kaede and I went in. Of course the pictures came out perfectly.

After a while, we went off to try some of the rides. Then after a while we ate at a resturant, we all ordered spagetti and meatballs, although the bowls were really big.

"I think both the boy and girl are suppose to eat this together," said Destiny, "it's too much to eat alone."

"For some people yes," chuckled Michael, "of course I know someone who once ate four bowls of spagetti and he was still hungry."

Naturally, he was looking over to me.

"That was when we were kids Michael," I said to him, "I could never eat this huge amount alone now."

"Well I don't mind sharing this with Rin," smiled Asa, "it does look good."

"It does," smiled Kaede as she looked over to me.

So we started to eat the spagetti meals, it sure did taste good.

After a while we went back to riding on some of the rides, like the big wheel. As we reached the top, Kaede and I looked out to see the entire city.

"It's beautiful," smiled Kaede.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I bet this reminds of our first date doesn't it?"

"It does, I remember we came to a park just like this one and we rode around on the many rides they had and we saw this wonderful view on the top of the big wheel."

"The only difference this time is that we are sitting side by side, where as before when we were sitting across from each other."

"That's true...and we didn't kiss last time."

She was blushing bright red and so was I, we looked into each other's eyes and then...we kissed. Just as the fireworks started. We kissed for at least a minute, then we looked out to see the firework's show.

Soon afterwords, we said our goodbyes to our friends and headed off for home. As we did, Kaede and I continued to hold hands all the way.

"Did you have fun today Kaede?"

"I did," she smiled, then she looked down to the ground, "I always wanted to visit that park, but I never did because that was where Rin and Asa had their first date."

"I understand, you thought of it as one of the many places you never wanted to go to, but what made you change your mind?"

"Being with you of course," she then gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face.

"We make a great couple and team too, don't we?"

"We sure do, you help me whenever I'm sad..."

"And you help me whenever I need to talk to someone."

"In our own ways, we both help each other," she smiled, "I know I shouldn't be saying this, but I'm happy that Rin didn't pick me, cause if he did, I wouldn't have gotten to know you and be the girl you love with your heart and soul. I hope that's okay."

"Yeah it's okay - as long as you don't mind me saying this, I'm happy for that night where I was fired and disowned, because if that hadn't happened, I wouldn't be here and I wouldn't have gotten to know you more. For now I have become the boy you love with all your heart and soul. So, ah...how was that?"

"That was perfect," then Kaede ran up to me and gave me a big hug, "I'm happy to be with you Matthew."

"And I'm happy to be with you Kaede," I said while hugging her back.

"I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede."

It was then we noticed that we were in the park and standing under one of the lights, just like on our first date. So for the next ten minutes, Kaede and I stood there, hugging each other, then we walked on home with our hands holding onto each other.


	72. Chapter 72 Moving

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Moving**_

The morning started off as normal on Thursday July 15th, Kaede woke me up at the usual time, then after she left the room, I got changed and hurried off downstairs. The only difference for this morning was that Naomi was sitting at her spot and reading a newspaper.

"Reading a newspaper, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," she said, looking at me like I was crazy, "and where's the problem in that?"

"No problem, it's just I've never seen you read the newspaper, usually you're usually reading manga books."

"Yeah well, I just felt like reading the newspaper."

Kaede was over at the counter, making breakfast as she always does, when she heard the phone ring, "I'll be right back," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

"So what section are you reading?"

"Well, I'm reading up on the prices of apartments, if you look here Big Bro, some of the prices on these things are going down."

"That's nice," I said with no interest and walking over to the kitchen counter, "now may I ask? Why are you reading that section, you're not thinking of moving out are you?"

"Nope," then she looked up at me with a serious look, "but maybe you would."

I looked back to her, "me? And why would I be interested in apartment prices?"

"Well - it might be a good idea, cause in case you haven't noticed, you are the only male living in this house with four girls."

"Correction, I'm not the only one, Mr. Fuyou lives here too you know."

"I know Big Bro, it's just, wouldn't you like to have a place to yourself?"

"Little Sis," I spoke in a serious way, "in case you have forgotten, I have lived most of my life on my own, I didn't like it then and I would not like it again. Besides I have no intension of moving out, not ever, end of discussion."

It was then that Kaede came back into the room, "it was Rin," she said, "he was asking me if you had that book he wanted to borrow."

"You mean the romance railroading novel I got?"

"That's the one he was talking about."

"Well yeah I've got the book - and I did promise him that he could borrow the book. I'll drop it off at his place later today."

"Okay," then she noticed Naomi was reading the newspaper, "how come you're not reading any of your manga books?"

"No reason," she answered, "I just felt like reading the newspaper."

She continued to look at me with that serious look, I don't know what gave her the idea that I would want to move away, so I felt best not to ask at all.

"So where are Primula and Daisy?" I asked.

"Rimu is in the living room and I think Daisy is still sleeping," answered Kaede.

"Well I guess I better get her up."

So I headed back upstairs.

I knocked a couple of times, but there was no reply, so I opened the door softly and there was Daisy, fast asleep on her bed.

"She's taking on my habit of sleeping in during the mornings," I sighed to myself, "oh well, I better get her up."

I walked over to the bed and rubbed Daisy's right shoulder softly and saying her name softly. She groaned a little bit, then she finally woke up to see me standing near by.

"Good morning Matt," she said quietly.

"Morning Daisy, were you having a good dream?"

"Yeah I was, I dreamt I was in this sunflower field running around and playing with you."

"Sounds like a good dream to me," I chuckled quietly, "now it's time to get up, breakfast is almost ready okay?"

"Okay," she smiled.

I walked away from her bed and closed the door behind me. Then I walked over to my room to find that book Rin wanted to borrow.

"Oh where did I put that book?" I thought to myself.

Soon enough, I found it and brought it downstairs, Daisy came downstairs a few minutes later.

"Did you find it?" asked Kaede.

"Yep, I found the book."

I looked back over to the table and noticed that Naomi wasn't reading the newspaper, but she was still looking at me with that serious look again.

"Little sis," said Primula quietly, "why are you looking at Matthew like that?"

"Oh, no reason," she said, "no reason at all."

After breakfast, I headed off upstairs to my room. Naomi was going up to her room and of course, she kept on talking about apartments.

"Little Sis, do you remember what happened when I was given that promotion offer?"

"Yeah?"

"And do you remember how miserable Kaede was?"

"Yeah."

"Then you better listen to me, don't go saying your silly little joke to her or to Daisy. Got it?"

"Got it," she groaned, then she walked into her room.

I walked back into my room to relax for a bit and to read one of my manga books. I read that book for about ten minutes, when I heard someone come into my room.

"Matthew."

I looked and saw it was Kaede, smiling at me as she always does, "can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Sure Kaede," I placed the book on the nightstand, then got up from my bed, "what would you like to talk to me about?"

"I was just wondering, what were you and Naomi talking about while I was talking to Rin?"

"Ah, she was just joking around. She was talking about the prices of apartments and how low they are now...I'm sure you can guess what she said next."

"She suggested that you should buy one."

"That's a good guess and you are right, that is what she said, but I simply told her that I'm not going anywhere."

"I know that, you told me before that you would never leave so I know you won't move away."

"That's true, besides what would be the point of me moving out? I move out and then I move back in, kinda crazy when you think about it."

"Yeah, it is kind of crazy," she started giggling, then she reached for something in the pocket of her dress, "I want to give you something," she pulled out a small red ribbon, "do you mind holding out your left hand for me?"

"Sure," I said and held it out.

Kaede then wrapped the ribbon close to my wrist and tied it in a bow.

"This was the ribbon I used to wear in my hair when I was a young girl, and now I want you to have it."

"Thank you Kaede, that's so sweet of you."

"Your welcome," then I noticed that Kaede was wearing the watch I gave her back in June.

"I promise you that I'll take good care of this ribbon, just like I know you're taking good care of the watch I gave you."

"I know you'll keep your promise Matthew."

Kaede then ran up to me and gave me a big hug, then I wrapped my arms around her, then I gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face. Kaede and I continued to hug for at least five more minutes, then we both walked back downstairs side by side and holding hands again.

As soon as we got downstairs, Kaede ran into the living room to find the photo album.

"Here it is," she showed some pictures of herself and Rin as young teenagers.

In the picture, Rin was wearing a light blue T-Shirt and Black pants, while Kaede wore a red shirt and a light pink skirt with a flower design on it and of course she had her ribbon tied in a bow.

"That picture was taken seven years ago," she was saying, "then six months later, I decided to tie my ribbons in a knot."

"And I'm guessing this was taken shortly after you and Rin started talking to each other again, right?"

"That's right, at least three months after that night. Did I ever tell about that night?"

"Yeah you told me about that when we used to talk on the chatroom, that was the night you discovered the truth and the night you forgave Rin."

"Especially after he saved me that night," Kaede sighed quietly, "after that night, I knew I had to make it up to Rin. It's thanks to Rin that I learned everything I know, well him and Asa."

We both chuckled a little bit, then we both sat down on the couch to look at the pictures she had.

In a couple of hours, I was getting ready to go out.

"Don't forget the book Matthew," said Kaede as she held it out.

"Thanks Kaede," I accepted the book from her, just as I was getting my shoes on, "alright, I'll drop this off at Rin's place, then I'll go get the grogeries."

"Okay then Matthew, just be careful okay?"

"I will."

I smiled to her as I walked out the doorway and down the pathway to the street.

I walked for a bit down the streets, until I came to the street to Rin's apartment. I walked up the stairs and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called, "the door's not locked."

I opened the door and saw Rin playing some video games, "what game are you playing?"

"Halo, I heard it's a really good game. The only trouble is I can't seem to beat the first level."

"I think that's because you're playing on the hardest level there is, that level is nearly impossible to beat except for the experienced players."

"Have you ever beaten this game on the hardest level Matthew?"

"Plenty of times, and that goes for all the games as well. Take my advice and start on the easiest level, trust me it's tough enough to beat later on."

"Yeah I guess I'll try it out later - so what brings you by?"

"Oh well I just came by with that book you wanted to borrow."

I handed the book to him, then he looked to my left wrist, "isn't that Kaede's old ribbon?"

"Yep it is Kaede's old ribbon, she gave it to me this morning."

"That was nice of her."

"Yeah it was," then I had to ask, "say Rin, I've been meaning to ask, do you like living in an apartment?"

"Yeah," he answered simply, "it is a nice little place to live at, although it does get a little lonely around here."

"Then why did you move out from Kaede's house? I'm sure she would have let you stay, even if you were seeing Asa."

"Well it's because I didn't want her to keep devoting all her life to me, I moved out to help her and as you can see, I made the right choice. Now she lives her life to the fulliest and she spends more time with everyone and that includes you."

"Yeah I can see that - still I have to ask, are you planning on living in an apartment forever?"

"Nah, not forever, I'll move out when Asa and I...ah, you know."

"Get married?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said quietly, "when we get married, then we can both look for a wonderful house to live in," then he looked back to me, "why do you ask Matthew?"

"Oh, I was just curious, that's all. Besides I was just thinking about what Naomi and I were talking about this morning, she was joking around and saying that I could live in an apartment now that the prices have dropped."

"You're not going to move out are you?"

"No, of course not, I mean what would be the point? I move out, then I move back in when Kaede and I get..." I stopped at that point.

"Married?" asked Rin, "when you and Kaede get married?"

"Yeah...when we do get married," then I spoke in my normal way again, "when I get home I think I need to talk to Naomi about this."

"I think that would be a good idea."

I was about to leave, when I stopped and looked back to Rin, "you know something? Even if you were still living at the house, Kaede still would have invited me to move in."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yep, I know that because she told me that herself."

I think Rin was speechless for a second, then he had to smile, "you're probably right Matthew, but if you were living there and I was still there, where would you be?"

"I think you know the answer to that question. I would be with Kaede, of course."

"Of course," he said.

He thanked me again for the book as I headed off to the grogery store.

After getting all the grogeries, I headed off back to the house. As soon as I got into the kitchen, Kaede greeted me with a big hug.

"I'm sorry it took me a while to get back home," I said to her, "I was just talking to Rin before I went to get the grogeries."

"That's okay Matthew," she smiled, then she looked serious, "Naomi's been saying that you are moving out and now Daisy is up in her room saying that it's not true over and over again."

I sighed deeply, "alright, I'll have a talk with both of them, Naomi especially."

So I walked upstairs to the girl's bedroom, sure enough there was Daisy with her face in the pillow and saying "this can't true."

Naturally Naomi wasn't helping, as she was listening to her music and reading a manga book.

"Little sis...little sis!" she couldn't hear me with this headphones on, so I just gave her a small tap on the shoulder.

"Oh Big Bro, good to see you home," she said quietly.

Daisy looked and noticed me standing close by, "Matt, we're not moving away, are we?"

"No, of course not."

"We?" asked Naomi, "who's we?"

I looked down to her with a serious look, "that would be myself and Daisy. If I moved away, then Daisy would have to come with me, since she is my sister."

"Oh, I guess I wasn't thinking about that."

"Well, while you are thinking about that, why don't you think about how Kaede would feel without Daisy or I here and think how Primula would feel too."

"They wouldn't be happy," she said quietly.

"And neither would you. I mean if Daisy and I weren't living here, you wouldn't have a room-mate and you wouldn't have a big brother to talk to, right?"

"Yeah, you're right Big Bro. I'm sorry for the jokes."

"That's okay."

Naomi got up from her bed, then she wrapped her arms around me and I wrapped my arms around her. "I am really sorry for my dumb joke."

"It's alright Little Sis, just don't go that again, okay?"

"Alright, I won't do that joke again."

"So we're not moving away?" asked Daisy.

"That's right, we're staying here."

Daisy was reliefed to hear that, that she started to calm down and as for Naomi, she just smiled at me.

Later that day, around six in the evening, we were all sitting down to dinner, both Naomi and Daisy were smiling and both looked calm again.

"I'm glad you're living with us Big Bro," said Naomi quietly.

"Well I'm glad to be living here Little Sis."

"I'm glad to see you smiling again," smiled Kaede, then she looked at Daisy, "and you too."

All five of us started laughing at the same time, then Primula felt something jump onto her lap, it was Bridget of course.

"She must be hungry," she said, "don't worry Bridget, I'll get your food for you."

Bridget jumped down, then Primula got up and walked over to the counter.

"Matt, I just have one question to ask you."

"What would that be Daisy?"

"How long have you been living here?"

"Ten months," Kaede was the one who answered, "sorry Matthew."

"That's okay Kaede, but you are indeed correct, it has been ten months since I first moved here."

"For me," said Naomi, "I've been here since January, so that's six months."

"What about you Rimu?" asked Daisy, looking back to the counter.

"I've been here for two years and three months," she answered, "I came here just six months before Rin moved out."

Daisy was surprised to hear that, then she looked back to Kaede, "and I guess you've been living here all your life, am I right?"

"That's right Daisy, I've lived here ever since I was a young little girl."

"Lucky, you're the only one out of all of us who's still living in the house you grew up in," then she looked over to me, "what was your old house like?"

"Well, it was a small two story countryside house, with a huge field of flowers just past the backyard. There was also a garage and swimming pool on the property."

"What about the inside?" asked Naomi.

"For the inside, there were four bedrooms, two washrooms, one giant living room and a big kitchen."

"Sounds like a good place."

"Well it was a little bit nice, but with my parent's rules, it wasn't home sweet home to me."

"What kinda rules did they have?" asked Daisy.

All of us looked at her surprised, "Daisy," said Naomi, "Big Bro's the one who usually says 'kinda' alot. Not once since you came here have you ever said that."

"That's okay Little Sis, it's okay for her, after all she is my sister and she is learning from me."

"That's right," she smiled, "so what were the rules?"

"Well," I began, "well there was the curfew for one and then there was the housework rules - well to be honest, there's a lot of rules and of course with them in place, I was left miserable all the time, except when I was talking to Kaede."

"That was the only time you ever smiled?"

"Correct Little Sis. Still that's all in the past, cause now I'm living here and this is, home sweet home to me."

Kaede smilied happily at me and was blushing at the same time.

Primula then came back over to the table and sat down in her seat, then we went back to eating our meals until there was nothing left on the plates.

Then in a few hours, the three 'sisters' were sleeping in their beds, Bridget of course was sleeping with Primula. As for Kaede and myself, we were hugging just outside of my room, then we went back in, cause we were going to sleep together again.

"Are you feeling comfortable Kaede?"

"I am," she smiled, we were silent for a moment, then we moved closer to each other and we kissed on the lips again.

"Kaede," I said after our kiss, "I hope you don't mind if I say this, but I want to say..."

"Thank you?"

"Yes, but how..."

"I knew you were going to say that," she giggled happily.

"Yes well, I am happy to be here, but even if I was living in an apartment, I would still love you no matter what."

"Thank you Matthew. Well, we better get some sleep, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning," I said winking at her, she giggled happily.

"I love you."

"And I love you too."

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

First Kaede closed her eyes, then I closed my eyes and soon we were both asleep with our hands holding onto each other and the watch and ribbon were sitting on the counter, side by side.


	73. Chapter 73 Sleepover

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Sleepover**_

In the early hours of Friday July 16th, Kaede was still sleeping, while I was standing out on the balcony, as you can guess I had that 'knucklehead' nightmare and now I was just waiting till I grew tired and then go back to bed.

"Hey Big Bro," I looked to the doorway and noticed Naomi, "what are you doing out here so late?"

"I think you know why."

"That nightmare got you up again and now you're waiting till you grow tired and go back to bed, did I get that right?"

"Yep you got it right."

"Still I'm surprised you didn't wake Kaede up."

I looked back into the bedroom, looking over to Kaede who was still sleeping, "well it's like I told Daisy yesterday, she wakes up either on her own or if I fall out of the bed."

"At least she can sleep threw that...I can't sleep when Daisy starts muttering in her sleep."

"Is that why you are out here Little Sis?"

"Yep, that's it. Thankfully she only mutters for five minutes, then I can go back to sleep. Big Bro, how long have you had that nightmare?"

"For a couple of months now, but thankfully I'm not having that nightmare as often as before."

"It's always calm before the storm."

I looked down to Naomi a little surprised, "is your sixth sense telling you that again?"

"Nope, it's just a famous saying I remember hearing at school, cause if it was my sixth sense, I would have a worried look on my face."

"As we have seen before," I agreed, "besides if your sixth sense told you that the knuckleheads were coming here, then I would advice you four to stand back and I would fight them."

"Even if it meant breaking your promise to Kaede?"

"Yeah, but it would mean that I would be protecting Kaede, you, Primula and Daisy."

"I guess that would be a good enough time to break that promise."

"Yeah."

Naomi then let out a big yawn, "well I think it's time for me to go back to bed, I'll see you in the morning Big Bro."

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning Little Sis," I called in a quiet way.

Naomi walked quietly past the bed and out of my room, I walked back in and of course Kaede was still sleeping. I got back into bed and layed down next to her, then I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.

At around eight that morning, we were all sitting at the kitchen table, eating another great breakfast and talking about the plans for today.

"Kaede," Naomi said after a while, "I was wondering if we could have a sleepover tonight."

"Where did that come from?" I asked.

"I was just thinking about it earlier. I've never gone to a sleepover before and I've never had a sleepover before either, mostly because of my parents. So is it okay?"

"Of course it is," she smiled.

"How many people were planning on inviting to this sleepover?" asked Primula.

"Well...if it's okay with you, I was thinking of inviting Asa, Sia, Kikyou, Nerine, Sakura, Yukie, Destiny, Shoiri, Mayumi, Kareha, Ruri, Erica, Niki, Wendy, Nicole, Big Sis, Daisy, and you Kaede, of course."

Kaede was quiet for a while, then she answered, "you can invite them over for a sleepover, but what about Matthew?"

"I'm okay Kaede, I'll just stay in my room all night, I won't even come downstairs once."

Naomi smiled happily, but Kaede I'm sorry to say did not, for some reason I don't know.

Anyhow, for today, Kaede and I were just walking along through the city and visiting some of our favourite places. One of which was the arcade, once again Kaede was impressed with the way I could play these games.

"It must taken you years of practise to get so good, am I right?"

"Yep, but it's like they always say, practise makes perfect."

Kaede just smiled as she followed me around the arcade, she played some games but I think she mostly liked watching me play.

"Here's a good game we can play together," I said, "have you ever played air hockey?"

"No I haven't."

"In that case, why don't I teach you and then we can play a game together?"

"I would like that," she smiled.

So I taught Kaede some basic moves first, then we started to play.

"Go easy, okay Matthew?"

"Okay Kaede."

Since this was Kaede's first attempt at playing air hockey, I couldn't use some of my best moves, but that was okay. After the game, the score was 10-5.

"I know I'm not really that good," groaned Kaede.

"Actually you were quite good," I smiled, "you did a lot better than I did when I first starting playing that game."

"Really?"

"Of course."

Once again, Kaede smiled happily at me, then she followed me to the next game. We played for another thirty minutes, either playing alone while the other watched or we would play together, then just before we left, we stopped by the claw machine.

Kaede was looking at something interesting in that claw machine, "look at those Matthew, two colored dolphins."

Sure enough there were two toy dolphins, one was bright blue and the second was bright pink.

"Would you like those two dolphins?"

"Yes," she said quietly.

"In that case, I'll give it a try and get those two out for you."

"Are you sure? Isn't it hard to get to these toys out of the claw machine?"

"A little bit, yeah, but if you have good patience, then it's easy to get these out of the claw machine."

Kaede stood beside me on the left side and watched as I moved the claw into position, then I lowered it. Sadly I got nothing.

"Okay, patience and a little bit of luck on your side," I groaned, "don't worry I'll get them out."

The second attempt was a failure too, as I got a hold of nothing.

"Oh boy, I must be losing my skills."

I tried again and this time luck was on my side as I got a hold of not one, but two of the dolphins.

"Now that's lucky," I said, I got the two dolphins out of the bin and handed them to Kaede, "well third time is definatly the charm isn't it?"

"It is," she smiled, "thank you Matthew."

She looked down at the dolphins, then she looked back up to me, "I will treasure these dolphins forever, I promise."

"I know you will."

We stood there in silence for a while, then we headed out on our way with my left hand holding onto Kaede's right hand. She continued to smile at me, especially when she saw her old ribbon wrapped around my wrist.

After our little day out, we came back home around two in the afternoon, Naomi was talking on the phone, while Daisy and Primula were busy taking blankets and pillows to the living room.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay for tonight Matthew?"

"I'll be fine Kaede, you don't need to worry about me tonight."

Somehow I could tell that Kaede was worried, she looked down to her two dolphins, then back up to me, "Matthew, I would like to give you my pink dolphin for tonight, if that's okay."

"Of course it is, thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome."

"Well, they'll be here around six, so Big Bro, I need to ask you to stay upstairs all night."

"You don't need to say anymore Little Sis, I'll stay upstairs all night long."

Once again, Naomi was smiling, but Kaede wasn't.

Sure enough at around five that afternoon, all the girls started to show up, while I stayed upstairs in my room, mostly writing up fanfiction stories for a short while and listening to music on my computer.

At around six, there came a small knock at the door.

"Come in!" I called.

The door opened and there was Kaede, she had brought up some food for me.

"You must be getting hungry, I saved this just for you."

"Thank you Kaede."

"Your welcome and don't worry about the dishes, I'll come up later to take them okay?"

"Okay."

I could see that Kaede was looking a little sad, "are you feeling okay Kaede?"

"I'm okay," she sighed, "but what about you, are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. It's like I said before, you don't need to worry about me," even though I was saying that I was okay, secretly I was not, "ah Kaede, would like to sleep with me...tomorrow night?"

"Yes."

Then she turned and walked out of my room. No sooner was my door closed, then I heard some faint crying from Kaede, then she walked away back downstairs.

"I wonder why Kaede is upset," I thought to myself, "I guess it's for the same reason I'm feeling a little upset, it's because we have been spending so time together that she isn't ready to be away from me. Even if it is for one night."

After thinking about that for a bit, I went to writing my stories and sharing them on the Sodor Island Forums, then I watched some of the new productions on there and of course I ate the dinner that Kaede had saved for me.

Around eight, I had logged off the Sodor Island Forums and shut down my computer and now I was watching some 'World's Most Amazing Videos' on my television. I was just lying on my bed, with the small pink dolphin sitting beside me on the right side.

"I wonder if Kaede is having a good time at that sleepover," I thought to myself.

No sooner had I thought of that, then I heard a knock on the door, "come in!" I called again.

The door opened and there was Kaede, she was already in her pajamas, and just like before, she did look a little sad.

"Don't mind me Matthew, I'm just getting these dishes."

"Kaede, hold on a second, are you sure you're okay. I heard you crying before."

"I'm okay Matthew, it's like you said, I don't need to worry, right?"

"Right," I said in a quiet way, "well I hope you'll enjoy yourself at the sleepover."

"Thank you Matthew," once again I could see some tears in Kaede's eyes. I gently wiped them away with my right second finger, "well I'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah I'll see you in the morning."

Kaede didn't wait for me to wink at her, she just walked out of the room, then I closed the door. Like before, I heard some faint crying from Kaede and what she didn't know was that I had some tears in my eyes, but I quickly wiped them away and walked back over to my bed.

I decided to stay awake for a little while longer after nine, mostly watching another episode of 'World's Most Amazing Videos', but I wasn't having a good time.

"It's like I told Little Sis," I thought to myself, "I never liked being alone before and I don't like it now."

During this time, Kaede was thinking the same thing. While she was with her friends, she was still feeling upset, which was why she was being a little too quiet tonight.

"I wonder what's wrong with Kaede," Daisy whispered to Primula, "I thought she would be happy."

"I guess she doesn't like being away from Matthew," she whispered back.

They were indeed correct, as that was the reason why Kaede was upset.

At around nine thirty, they were all ready to go to sleep (they were sleeping in the living room). Kaede however couldn't sleep, she often tossed and turned whenever she tried to sleep.

The same could be said about me too, which was why I was still awake, still watching the same show (keeping it on a low volume).

"I've done this many times before, I'll soon grow tired and go to sleep," I thought to myself again, "the only question is...when?"

Whenever I was back at my old countryside house, it usually took me more than two hours to sleep if I was ever upset about something and by the looks of things, tonight was not going to be any exception.

"I can't even remember when was the last time I had trouble sleeping like this."

My real guess would be at least a year ago, before I moved to Tokyo or maybe before that.

In fact Kaede was thinking the same thing around this time, she was thinking back to the last time she had trouble sleeping, which was during the time of Rin's decision. She didn't like the feeling then and she didn't like the feeling now.

Sakura was awake during this time, she was only fixing her pillow when she noticed Kaede looking worried.

"Is something wrong Kaede?" she asked, while whispering.

"No nothing's wrong," she whispered back, "I've never slept in the living room before, so it's going to take me a while to get used to it."

"That's not it at all. Kaede, we've been friends for years and I know when you're worrying about something, now why don't you tell me."

"Go to sleep!" Naomi called quietly.

"Sorry," whispered Sakura and Kaede in unison.

Sadly poor Kaede couldn't sleep at all, and now that she knew that something was wrong, Sakura couldn't sleep a wink.

An hour later, Sakura decided that she had to ask Kaede what was wrong, but she wasn't alone, even Asa could see that something was bugging her.

"You're missing Matthew aren't you?" asked Asa.

"A little bit," Kaede groaned.

"Is there a reason why you three are still awake?" asked Naomi.

Mostly all the girls were awake, they were all looking over to Kaede, Sakura and Asa.

"Sorry about waking you all up," said Asa, "but we were just a little worried for Kaede."

"You're not alone," said Kikyou, "even I could see that she had that upset look on her face all evening, she is worrying."

"I'm sorry everyone, it's just..."

"You've been spending so much time with Matthew that now you don't like being away from him," said Sakura, "even though he's upstairs and you're downstairs with us."

"Yes, I do miss being with him."

"Then go," Kaede looked over to Asa shocked, "you don't need to stay downstairs if you don't want to."

"It's okay, I'll go to sleep."

"If you want to be with Matthew, then it's okay with us," said Naomi.

"Are you sure?" All the girls agreed at the same time, "thank you everyone, I'll see you in the morning."

Kaede picked up her pillow, her blanket and her blue dolphin and headed off upstairs.

During this time, I was mostly watching 'Whose Line Is It Anyways?', I still couldn't sleep.

"I guess it will be past Midnight before I can ever get any sleep," I thought only to myself. It was then I heard a knock on the door, "I must've been making too much noise and now Little Sis has come up here to tell me to be quiet."

Still I got up from the bed and walked over to the door and there waiting on the other side...was Kaede.

"Hi Matthew, I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No you didn't, I was having a little trouble sleeping, so I was just watching some of my favourite shows to pass the time. Was I making too much noise?"

"No you weren't making any noise...I just..."

"What is it?"

"Well I...I..." once again Kaede had some tears coming from her eyes, "I...I really missed you!"

Kaede ran up to me and burst into tears right then and there, "I couldn't sleep because I..."

"It's okay Kaede," I wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me, "I know how you feel, I couldn't sleep either, to be honest with you I was feeling a little lonely."

"I was feeling lonely too, even though I was with everyone else."

"Yeah, I know."

We stood there in my doorway, Kaede continued to cry her eyes out, while I hugged her. After a while, she did stop crying, then she looked up to me.

"Matthew, would it be okay if I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course you can Kaede, but what about the sleepover?"

"They said it was okay for me to spend the night with you."

"Okay then."

Kaede got her blanket and dolphin and brought it into the bedroom, while I brought her pillow in. I placed her pillow next to mine, while Kaede placed her blanket on the top of the bed.

"Are you feeling okay now Kaede?"

"Yes," she smiled, "I'm just happy to be with you again."

She ran over to me again and gave me a hug, I wrapped my arms around Kaede again and we hugged for another two minutes. Then after the hugging, Kaede got up on her toes and gave me a kiss on the lips.

We kissed for five minutes, before we went back to my bed and layed down side by side. We weren't feeling sleepy just yet, so Kaede and I stayed awake for a while, watching the television for a while.

Then Kaede noticed the pink dolphin sitting in between our two pillows, she smiled as she looked at it, then she brought over the blue dolphin.

"They're together again," she smiled, "just like we are."

"Yeah," I smiled, then I gave Kaede a small kiss on the right side of her face, she was blushing happily during that time.

"Matthew, was there a time when you couldn't sleep because you were upset about something?"

"Ah..quite a few times when I was younger, mostly during the few days before a test...and whenever we had other family around, my parents always gave my room away and that upseted me alot. I hope that answers your question."

"It does...of course you know of the few times I couldn't sleep, mostly during the time Rin made his decision."

"Yeah, I know. Then of course, there was that night during the blizzard that we didn't any sleep."

"Yeah - I guess there were plenty of times when we didn't get any sleep at all."

"Mostly during the times when we were on our own, but when we are together, then we don't need to worry at all."

"Oh Matthew," she then gave me a small kiss on the left side of my face. Kaede was blushing happily and so was I.

Finally at around eleven, Kaede and I were finally ready to go to sleep. I shut off the television, then I turned off the lights, then I layed down next to Kaede.

"So you don't mind not being at the sleepover?"

"I don't mind, as long as I'm with you."

I could only smile and so did Kaede, she moved closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her as I held her close to me.

"Are you feeling comfortable Kaede?"

"I am," she smiled, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said as I winked at her again, she of course giggled (I'm glad to hear her giggle again and see her smile as well).

"Good night Matthew, I love you."

"Good night Kaede...I love you too."

Before we went to sleep, we kissed on the lips for another minute, then at last we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep. I don't think either Kaede or I would have any trouble sleeping tonight, that much is for sure.


	74. Chapter 74 Togetherness

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Togetherness**_

The alarm clock went off, waking me up in the morning hours of July 17th. I slowly got up and looked at the clock to see it was seven thirty, then I noticed someone else's hand reach over to it and shut it off. That someone was Naomi.

"Morning Big Bro," she whispered, "how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay Little Sis..." then I looked down to see Kaede still sleeping.

"I had no idea that she was feeling lonely without you, still I'm happy to see that she is sleeping happily."

"Yeah," I agreed with her.

"Well I'll leave you two alone," Naomi quietly tip-toed out of the room and closed the door.

Normally Kaede would have woken up at around four thirty, but since we did go to sleep at eleven last night, I could understand why she's still sleeping.

"Kaede, Kaede," I whispered quietly as I rubbed her left shoulder.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked up to me, "morning Matthew. What time is it?"

I looked over to the clock, then back to her, "it's seven-thirty-three."

"Seven-thirty-three? I must have slept in, I've never done that before. I guess that's because we didn't go to sleep at our usual time last night."

"Yeah, that's true."

Kaede just smiled at me, then she looked down to the dolphin toys that were sitting in between us, "I felt so lonely without being beside you."

"Well I missed you as well, even though you were downstairs and I was up here. It's like I said last night, we've gotten used to being together that we don't want to be apart from each other."

"Yeah I guess so."

"So, did you sleep well last night?"

"I did, especially since I was sleeping beside you. I love you Matthew."

"And I love you too Kaede," I smiled to her, then I gave her a small kiss on the left side of her face and rubbed her back gently. She just smiled at me and with a few tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Matthew, I must be annoying you every time I cry."

"No you're not, I don't mind if you cry."

"But I cry alot."

"I know that, but it's okay. You are not annoying me, I don't want you to ever think that, okay? You're the blessing in my life."

"Thank you Matthew."

Kaede and I just layed there on my bed, looking into each other's eyes and smiling happily.

"Well, we better get up, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah," Kaede was still smiling at me, "I'll see you downstairs in a few minutes."

"Okay."

She got up from the bed and walked to the door, then she stopped, looked over to me and blew me a small kiss and I blew her a kiss too, she giggled and walked off to her room.

Once she had closed the door, I got up from the bed and got changed into one of my train T-Shirts, then my normal pair of blue jeans and grey socks.

Once I had finished changing, I walked out of my room to see Kaede waiting outside of her room. I held out my right hand and she grabbed it softly with her left hand, then we both walked downstairs.

When we got into the kitchen, we could see Asa, Primula and my little sister Daisy working on breakfast.

"Good morning you two," smiled Asa, "did you sleep well?"

"We did," answered Kaede, "but what about all of you?"

"We had a good night sleep," said Daisy, "although Naomi was complaining that Sakura, Kikyou and I were muttering in our sleep."

"Mostly cause you were," said Naomi as she walked into the room.

"I'm sorry I ruined the sleepover," Kaede groaned.

"You don't need to be sorry Kaede, you didn't ruin the sleepover," said Asa in a kind way, "we understand how you feel. After being with that special someone you love for so long, you feel like you don't want to be away from them."

Kaede and I both agreed with her, then I looked over to Naomi, "why aren't you helping to cook breakfast?"

"Mostly because I'm not that good," she groaned, "no matter how hard I try, I always seem to screw up."

"It's okay Little Sis," I said in a kind way, "you just need some more practise. Besides you're not completely bad, I've tasted some of the food you make and I have to say that you have done a good job."

"I agree with Matthew," smiled Kaede, "you're getting better every day."

"Thank you. I guess I could try again a little later with some help from you two."

"We'll be glad to help."

"If you want," said Asa, "I could help you too."

"I would like that, thanks."

Of course Daisy was smiling too, "I hope you guys will like the food I made, this is my first attempt at cooking anything. Would you like to try it Matt?"

"Sure," so I walked over to the counter and Daisy gave me a small plate with some of the food she made. Boy I'll say this, it tasted good.

Kaede came over and tasted some of it too, "it's really good Daisy, all those lessons are really paying off."

"You really think so?"

"Of course," she smiled.

Kaede and I offered to help with making the breakfast, all the while I had to stay in the kitchen as Naomi put it, "it's still an all girls sleepover."

I didn't mind if I had to stay in the kitchen, mostly because Daisy and Kaede were staying in the room with me.

"I'll take the food to the living room," said Primula quietly.

"I'll give you a hand with that Rimu," said Asa.

So while the other girls were eating in the living room, Kaede, Daisy and I were eating in the kitchen.

After breakfast, the other girls all thanked Naomi, Kaede, Primula and Daisy for the wonderful sleepover as they headed off back to their homes.

Later on that day, Kaede and Primula were coming back after getting grogeries, when they saw Daisy and I work on some bookshelves.

"Now remember Daisy, you need to keep a good grip on that drill or it'll fly out of your hands."

"I'll try," she said in a worrying way.

She didn't need to worry at all, she held onto that drill perfectly and screwed the screws in.

"Nice job Daisy."

"Thanks Matt."

"What's going on here?" asked Kaede.

"Oh, we're just making some bookshelves for Daisy and Little Sis's room. Plus I'm teaching Daisy a thing or two about this kinda work."

"That's nice of you Matthew, but why are you making bookshelves?"

"Oh you'll see..."

I helped them get the grogeries inside and put them away, then Kaede, Primula, Daisy and I walked over to the two girl's bedroom, where Naomi was...with over seventy manga books.

"Where did these from?" asked Kaede, she was in surprise.

"Why not ask our Little Sis," I said.

"Well..." she said in a really nervous way, "Shiori's sister Yukie said that she was going to give away her manga books and I asked if I could take some. She agreed, but the problem was...I didn't know which set of books to take, so I...I...took them all."

"That's why Daisy and I are making the bookshelves," I said to Kaede.

"I'm sorry," Naomi said quietly.

"It's okay Little Sis, you just got a little carried away this time, just try not to do that again."

"Sure," she said meekily.

At around five that night, Kaede was working alone in the kitchen as Daisy and I were helping Naomi put her manga books away. Primula walked into the kitchen, she looked a little bit upset.

"What's wrong Rimu?"

"It's...well, I was wondering if Matthew sees me as family or a complete stranger."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well I see him with you, Little Sis and Daisy alot, what if he doesn't like me."

"He likes you, just like he likes all of us. Why don't you ask him?" Then she showed a small smile, "if you want, you can hang out with him tomorrow, if he's not too busy."

"I guess I could. Thanks Kaede."

Primula walked out of the kitchen and walked upstairs to find the three of us still placing the books on the shelves.

"I think you now have a bigger manga book collection than me Little Sis," I chuckled.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yep, I do think so. At least now you have lots of books to read now."

"Knowing Naomi," said Daisy, "she'll probably read all seventy of her new books by the end of the month."

Daisy and I couldn't help but laugh, while Naomi looked away, she was trying not to show that she was laughing as well.

"Matthew," I looked to the doorway and there was Primula standing there, "do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"Ah, nope. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow, why do you ask Primula?"

"Well I was wondering if...we could...hang out...tomorrow."

I looked over to her kinda surprised by that question.

"Well, we haven't gotten a chance to really get to know each other since you first moved here..."

"I know what you mean," I interupted, "we can hang out tomorrow."

"Okay," she said quietly and walked off back to her room.

That night, Kaede and I were going to sleep together again. We did our hugging and climbed into bed, side by side as always.

"Did Rimu ask you if you two could hang out tomorrow?"

"Yeah she did."

Kaede then told me what Primula had told her before.

"But she is like a sister to me, just like Little Sis and Daisy."

"I know that, but I don't think she does."

"Well I'll be sure to tell her that tomorrow."

Kaede just smiled at me, then we said our good-nights and went off to sleep at nine thirty (our usual time to go to sleep).

The next morning was nice and sunny, a little warm out, but not too warm. I was standing at the doorway with a normal grey T-Shirt, blue jeans and wearing my almost worn-out shoes on. Primula came over in a few minutes, she was wearing a white shirt with a few black outline patterns on it, a black skirt and she had her black shoes on.

"Have a good time you two," smiled Kaede.

"We will," I smiled.

"We'll be back soon," Primula said quietly.

Then we headed out on our way, Kaede just stood there in the doorway, smiling. Naomi and Daisy walk over to see if she was okay.

"I'm okay," she said, "I don't mind if Matthew hangs out with Rimu."

"That's the first time I have ever seen her hanging out with Big Bro," said Naomi, "I wonder why she's waited till now to hang out with him."

"You know, don't you Kaede?" asked Daisy.

"Yes, I know why," Kaede then told them the same thing she told me last night.

"Does my big sister really think that way?" asked Naomi, "cause that's not true at all."

"Well you that and I know that, but she doesn't. You don't need to worry though, cause Matthew is going to tell her that himself."

"That's just like my big brother," smiled Daisy, "always doing what he can to help cheer someone up."

"Either that or getting himself into trouble," snickered Naomi, but stopped when she saw Daisy looking over to her with a serious look, "he is a good person."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again," Kaede smiled, "for all he does to help others, makes me happy to be his girlfriend."

We went to several of Primula's favourite places, mostly the toy shop, then the music store (I never knew she liked this place) and then was the arcade.

"Is there any game you wanted to play Primula?"

"Only a few," she said, but she was really looking at the claw machine, "fur balls."

I could only guess that was the name of the stuffed toy cat that was sitting in the claw machine. She was looking at it for a really long time.

"Would you like one of those?"

"I would, but I'm not really good with the claw machine."

"Don't worry about it, I'll get it for you."

Primula was a little surprised, but she didn't say anything aganist it. So I placed in a coin into the machine and postioned the claw in the right spot...pushed the button and grabbed onto one of the biggest stuff toy cat in there.

"Here you go," I said kindly as I gave it to Primula.

"Thank you," she said quietly and showing a small smile.

We then played some of the games in the arcade for another fifteen minutes, then we headed out to see some of Primula's other favourite places.

Then we headed off to the smaller mall. We walked around the mall, personally I think she enjoyed looking around the mall, because there were a lot of stores she really liked.

After our little walk around the mall (twice), we headed out to get some ice cream. We both asked for strawberry flavour.

We walked to the park and sat close to the fountain, (I'm sure you guess which one).

Primula was quiet for a while, before she spoke up, "thank you for hanging out with me Matthew."

"Your welcome Primula."

Then she went silent again, I think she was overall nervous to talk to me, so I spoke up.

"Kaede told me how you were feeling last night. Primula, why would you think that I don't see you as a sister?"

"Well," she was still feeling nervous, but at last she spoke up, "I guess it's because I was feeling a little left out, cause you usually talk with and hang out with Kaede, Little Sis and Daisy. I often felt like I was a stranger in your life."

"But that's not true. Primula, you're like a sister to me."

"Do you mean it?"

"Of course I do. I've always considered you to be my sister ever since I first moved in."

"You're making that up aren't you?"

"No of course not. I mean every word that I just said. You know how Little Sis often says that we are one big happy family? Well she is right, cause when you think about, we've gotten to know each other for so long that we have become family."

Primula was just speechless, but she was happy. She was so happy that she gave me a big hug.

"Thank you Matthew."

"Your welcome Primula."

I hugged her back and we hugged for a couple of minutes, then went back to eating our ice creams before they melted.

After we finished our ice creams, we walked around the city for another hour before we were finally ready to go home. As we were walking home, it started to rain, so both Primula and I had to run all the way there.

"Three minutes to get home," I said when we got in and looked at the clock, "not bad, huh Primula?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "Matthew, I would like to thank you again for hanging out with me today."

"Your welcome Primula."

"And thanks again for the fur-ball."

"Your welcome, but is that what the little toy cat is called?"

"Yep, that's it's name."

I could only smile, then we looked down the hallway to see Naomi and Kaede standing there and smiling, "did you two have a time out today?" asked Kaede.

"We did," Primula and I answered in unison.

"That's good," smiled Naomi, "oh and before we forget, we happen to have a few guests here, they've been looking for you all day."

"Who are they?" I asked.

I soon got my answer as two people walked over to the doorway's hallway, they were Dan and Angus.

"Hey guys, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you too Matthew," said Angus.

"We hear you were hanging out with Primula," said Dan.

"I hope we weren't keeping you guys waiting."

"Nah, you weren't, we came by a few minutes ago."

"Are you two enjoying your stay in our city so far?" asked Primula.

"We are," said Angus, "the only problem is that if Dan and I are by ourselves, then we do get lost. Mostly because we aren't familar with the city just yet."

"Really? Cause I didn't get lost when I first moved here," I said, "tell you what, how about tomorrow after I get back from work, we could give you a tour of the city."

"That would be great," smiled Dan.

"Are we invited too?" asked another voice, this one belonged to Ben.

"Sure you guys are invited too," I smiled, then I looked over to Kaede.

"We could meet up outside of Flora again," she said, "if that's okay with you guys."

"Well it's okay with us," said Ben, "we'll have to check with Wendy, Jack and Niki, can I use your phone?"

"Of course you can."

So Ben called Niki, Jack and Wendy and of course they all agreed to going out on the city tour tomorrow. Then we all went into the living room to eat dinner.

"Daisy and Naomi helped me to make this," said Kaede, "they did a great job."

"Well, we tried our best," said Naomi quietly.

"I think the main problem was that you used to put in too much into the pots and pans," said Daisy, "just remember to put in the right amount at a time, instead of all at once."

"I'll remember that."

In an hour, Ben, Angus and Dan were ready to go back to the hotel, but before they left they thanked us for the wonderful dinner.

"Your welcome," smiled Kaede.

"Well we'll see you two tomorrow afternoon," said Ben, they waved goodbye until they had reached the street and walked away, out of sight.

Naomi, Kaede and I worked together in washing the dishes while Daisy and Primula worked in the living room cleaning up. Then after we were done, we all gathered in the living room to watch some of our favourite shows, first anime shows and then it was 'Whose Line is it Anyway?'.

Then after an hour, Daisy went to bed first, then ten minutes later, it was Naomi who went to bed, then Primula. Before she walked out of the room, she looked over to me, still smiling and then she winked at me.

"Good night," she said.

"Good night Rimu," said Kaede.

"Good night Primula," I called to her.

Then she walked out of the room, along with Bridget the cat following closely behind her. When she was out of the room, I told Kaede all that I had told Primula, then we went back to watching the television again.

After another hour, we were upstairs, standing outside of my room and hugging again. Then we both walked into my room, I was going to sleep on my left side and Kaede was going to sleep on her right side.

"I'll see you in the morning," she said.

"I'll see you in the morning," I said as I winked at her, she giggled happily.

"Good night Matthew, I love you."

"Good night Kaede, I love you too," I then gave her a small kiss on the top of her head. Kaede blushed happily as she gave me a kiss on the right side of my face.

Then at last we both closed our eyes (at the same time) and we went happily to sleep.


	75. Chapter 75 Tour

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Tour**_

At around four thirty on July 19th, Kaede got up at her usual time, she looked over to me, then she gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face. Then she got up from my bed and walked over to her room. Thankfully tonight was one of those nights where I didn't have that 'knucklehead' nightmare, so I was having a good sleep.

In about three hours, I was up and getting ready to get back to work.

Thirty minutes later, I was sitting at the table with the four girls and enjoying a nice breakfast.

"Did you have a good week off?" asked Naomi.

"I sure did, it was a lot of fun."

"Especially since you got to be with Kaede alot, am I right?"

Kaede and I both started to blush at that very moment, somehow I think Naomi knew what our answer was, so she didn't say anything.

"I bet you'll be looking forward to going back to work again, am I right Matt?"

"You guessed right Daisy. I only hope that I don't receive a welcome back slap from Lisa when I get there."

"That might be a little difficult," giggled Naomi quietly, "she knew that you were taking the week-off and she knows that you're going back today, so I think she will be there waiting there to give you that slap."

"Oh great," I muttered, "oh well."

"Aren't you and Kaede also suppose to be taking your friends from the forums on a tour of the city today?"

"We are," answered Kaede, "we're going to be meeting up with them outside of Flora."

"Right around three thirty," I added, "cause that's the time I get off work."

After breakfast, I helped Kaede wash the dishes, then I went out to the doorway to put on my shoes and of course I tied the ribbon that I got from Kaede on my left wrist, with a little trouble.

"What's wrong Matthew?" she asked.

"I'm having a little trouble putting your old ribbon on my wrist..." I began, but stopped as she came over and tied it up in a nice little bow again, "thank you."

"You're welcome," she smiled to me, "have a good day at work."

"Thanks and I'll see you at 'Flora' later."

"I'll see you later."

Kaede watched me walk out to my truck and watched me drive away, all the while she was waving to me.

When I got there, naturally I did a huge slap from Lisa as a 'Welcome back' gift, then I walked back out to the set to see Mr. Quinten, Sakura and Al all waiting to welcome me back.

"You look a lot better Matthew," smiled Sakura, "it's great to have you back."

"Well I'm glad to be back," then I looked over to Al, "you did a great job with the show while I was gone, thanks for doing this buddy."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

"But what about your family, shouldn't you be at home with them?"

"Sana said it was okay to come in and help with the show again this week, then I'll be staying at home to look after them again, if that's okay with you guys."

"Of course it is," said Mr. Quinten, "you can take as much time off as you want."

"Plus I don't mind doing the work," I added, "so it's okay with me."

"Thanks everyone."

After the little chat session, Sakura and Al told me of what they wanted to talk about on the show, which was 'boating' week. I thought it was a good idea and throughout the day, both Al and I explained alot about boats.

Then after locking up for the night, I drove the truck home, then Kaede and I walked over to Flora, where Niki, Ben, Wendy, Jack, Angus and Dan were all waiting for us.

"We weren't keeping you waiting, were we?" asked Kaede.

"Nah," said Ben, "we had actually just got here."

"Okay then," I said, "so are you guys ready for the tour of the city?"

"We're ready," said Wendy and Niki in unison.

Since we were near 'Flora' we decided to walk around near the shopping distract, especially near the arcade.

"That's where Rin first met Rimu," said Kaede, "she was standing near one of those claw machines, looking at some of those toy cats."

"It's also where I got Kaede some of the stuffed toys I've given her," I said.

"Isn't this the place you first met Erica?" asked Jack.

"Nope, that's at a different arcade. It's in the megamall, which we'll be showing you guys later."

We all continued walking through the busy shopping distract, passing a couple more places we have visited in the past. After walking away from the distract, we reached the long roadway bridge.

"I'm only guessing here," said Niki, "but I think this must be the bridge where Kaede cried her eyes out."

"It is," Kaede said as she looked over to the bottom part of the bridge, "the first time I was here, I cried in front of Asa."

"Wasn't that when Rin made his choice?" asked Angus.

"It was, then there was the second time, do you remember that day Matthew?"

"Yeah I remember, it was the day you ran away. You were hiding under this bridge until around three when you came home."

"Isn't this also the place where Lisa cried her eyes out too?" asked Dan.

"It is," Kaede and I answered in unison, "I was talking with Lisa under this bridge," said Kaede, "she was feeling terrible and told me why, then she burst into tears just as Matthew arrived."

"Yeah he told us all about what happened that day," said Ben, "but I have to know, has she ever done that again?"

"Nope she hasn't," I answered, "but once a while she does ask for a hug whenever she's sad, and of course I hug her and tell her everything is going to be okay."

"That's wonderful," smiled Wendy.

"Of course there was another moment on this bridge I'll never forget, this is where I saved Daisy when she tried to run away."

"Yeah I remember you were telling us about that too."

"It's amazing," said Angus, "how this one bridge holds more than a few memories for you guys."

"Yeah it does," I agreed, "but there are also some moments that we'll forget that occured just before this bridge. Just a short distance from where we stand is where Sia told me her feelings."

"The time she confused to you?" asked Ben, "and when you told her to live her life to the fulliest, that was the spot?"

"Yep, that would be it."

After the bridge, we walked along towards Kaede's old high school.

"Looks like they've working hard to repair this school," I said as we walked in.

"Are you sure we should be walking around in this building?" asked Wendy.

"It's okay," said Kaede, "we're not going to get into trouble walking around at this time. We used to come here all the time during the summer to swim in the pool. Plus the teachers are still here in the building, they won't mind."

"Even if the teachers weren't here, we can walk in with no trouble, mostly cause of the poor security."

First we walked over to the cafetaria, both Kaede and I explained about the fight aganist the 'knuckleheads' there and what Nerine did.

"Boy that girl can sure throw a powerful punch when she wants to," I chuckled, "I think it's because of her that those guys have been staying in jail."

"I remember you told us about that back on the forums," said Ben, "I wish I could have seen it for myself."

"Well to be honest, we didn't see anything as we had to run of the room before Nerine attacked."

Then we walked along threw the hallways on the first floor, until we came upon a spot where a new ceiling and new walls were being built.

"I remember this spot," I groaned, I opened the door into the classroom, "yep, still a gaint mess from before."

Everyone looked into the room and saw there was a giant sized mess, with several desks destoryed and a small part of the roof was gone.

"What happened in here?" asked Dan.

"This is where I fell threw the roof with that monster," everyone looked over to me shocked, "yep, this was the very spot. Right above us, I was fighting that 'monster' until it's weight broke the floor and I crashed to this floor. Although, I won't be trying that again."

"Wow!" gasped Jack and Ben in unison.

We then went up to the second floor where Kaede showed off her old classroom and then the cooking club classroom.

"I would come in here almost every day in the week," said Kaede, "while Asa came in here all five days of the week."

Wendy then asked, "wasn't this the very room where Asa told you that she was worried that Rin might dump her."

"It is, she had just come into the room, then she started to cry at her counter. After she told me of what was going on, I phoned Matthew and asked him to come here."

"That's right," I agreed, "boy, that was one day I'll never forget, and neither will Rin, as we'll show you why later."

After the school tour, we walked over to the city park, which also included the balcony, famous for three events we know of.

"Is the first when Rin confessed his love to Asa?" asked Angus.

"This is the place, and it's also where Rin made a desperate act to save her, which worked."

"Yes," shivered Jack, "it gives me the shivers just thinking about it."

"He sure scared us when we found out," said Kaede, "Sia, Nerine and I all gave him a huge scolding for doing that, but it stopped after a while because we know he was only trying to save Asa."

"That's true," I added, "then of course I had to get some much needed sense to him that day as we were telling back at the cooking club's classroom."

"Literally too," chuckled Ben.

"Well I had too, I mean if you heard what he was saying, then you would have knocked some sense into him."

"I'm sure many of us would have done the same thing," called another voice, it was Michael, along with his girlfriend Destiny.

"What are you two doing out tonight?" asked Kaede.

"We're just going for a small walk," answered Destiny, "what are you guys doing out here tonight?"

"We're giving our friends here a little tour of our city," I answered.

"That's nice of you guys."

"Hey Matthew, have you forgotten that Rin wasn't the only you had to knock some sense into?"

"Oh yeah, well there's been a few people who were going to make the wrong choices, I just couldn't help it."

"Yeah, I remember you did that a few times back in Canada as well. Remember back to when we were kids and Jeff was about to do something stupid, I forgot what it was..."

"I remember perfectly, boy did I give him a good smack that day."

"More than a smack really," he chuckled, "well anyways we should be going, we'll see you guys later!"

"See you!" we called to them.

We walked on threw the park till we reached a spot Kaede remembered, "this is where we had gathered for a special picnic and Nerine had brought her very first omeletes."

Then there was the spot where I fought those knuckleheads, (the first time), then we came to the one spot of the park that almost brought tears to my eyes.

"This is where Matthew told me his feelings," smiled Kaede, she was doing her best to hide her tears too, "it was a wonderful moment as we stood here."

"With that light shining above us while we were hugging," I was saying, "it was so wonderful."

"It was," Kaede agreed as she held out her right hand and I grabbed it softly with my left hand.

After a while, we reached the small mall, "this where we got introduced to you guys," said Dan.

"That's correct," I smiled, "and in this very mall is where I first met Daisy. She was trying hard to get a hold of a toy rabbit, but she couldn't get it."

"So you walked in and got it down for her," smiled Wendy.

"That is right, then I payed for it for her, I think she was really happy when she got it. Although I wasn't expecting her to say that I'm her big brother...come to think of it, that was around the time, Ben, Wendy and Niki came here."

"That's true," chuckled Ben, "we wanted to surprise you."

"And you did," I chuckled too.

Then there was the megamall, "plenty of great moments here," I smiled as I looked over to Kaede.

"I showed you this mall on your second day in the city," she smiled to me, then she added, "this is also where we met up with Michael."

"Quite literally from what Matthew told us," added Jack.

"I do have a habit of running into people," I sighed deeply.

We walked along towards the arcade, where we all came with Yukie after the cooking contest and when I first met Erica.

After the megamall, we came outside of the post office, where Itsuki and Mayumi confessed their love to each other.

"You never thought you would have seen the day as many people said, but there they were, Itsuki and Mayumi fell in love at this very spot."

"It was definetly a wonderful moment," said another voice. We looked and sure enough, there was Itsuki and Mayumi together again, "ever since that day, Mayumi and I have been together."

"And we have you and Kaede to thank," said Mayumi to me.

"We didn't do that much."

"Actually you did," said Itsuki, "if you hadn't given me some good tips, I wouldn't have told Mayumi how I felt."

"Well I'm glad to have helped Itsuki, but I'm sure you would've told Mayumi your feelings even without my help. Still I am happy to see you two together."

"Thank you," they both said in unison, then they set off.

We set out on our way to the neighbourhood where we saved Naomi, then the spot where her old house was (a new house was being built there now), then it was on to Naomi's old school where she met Shiori.

"That was also my junior high school when I was younger," said Kaede, "this is where I learned how to cook and where Rin and I both met Asa."

Then the last place to check out was the beach where we all met Destiny on that warm sunny day.

"Sounds like you guys have some amazing adventures, no matter where you go," smiled Jack.

"Yeah you're right there," I smiled, "so what did you guys think of the little tour of our city?"

"It was great," smiled Angus, "thanks for showing us around. I know we must be taking up some of your time, especially since Matthew has been working today."

"It was no trouble at all," said Kaede, "we were glad to show you six around."

"Well we are grateful," said Ben, "thanks again."

They all thanked us together at the same time, then after saying good-bye to us, they headed off back to the hotel, while Kaede and I walked side by side back to the house.

When we finally got home, I stopped just before the gate, "is something wrong Matthew?"

"Nothing's wrong Kaede, I'm just thinking of how many great memories there are around here. Like when we brought Naomi home for the first time."

"Or when Rin brought Rimu here," she smiled.

"But there is one memory I think we can both say was one of the best moments in our lives - the day I moved in."

"Yeah - and then there's the night we first kissed."

I nodded my head in agreement. I walked slowly forwards up to Kaede and wrapped my arms around her, "every moment with you is some of the best moments in my entire lifetime."

"I know the feeling," she could only smile as she wrapped her arms around me.

Kaede and I stood there, just hugging each other for a long while (how long, I really don't know, but we didn't mind). Then after a while, Kaede stood up on her toes and we kissed on the lips for two minutes.

After the kiss I spoke again, "whenever I'm with you Kaede, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in all the three worlds."

"Do you mean that?"

"Of course I do, because you are the most important person in my entire life and I love being with you."

"Oh Matthew," she placed her head on my chest, all the while I was still hugging her, then she said, "whenever I'm with you, I feel like I'm the luckiest girl in all three worlds."

"Do you really mean what you said?"

"Of course," she smiled, she looked up to me and showed me her face, she was blushing at this time and so was I.

And so for another five minutes, we stood there hugging each other, before we walked inside with our hands holding onto each other.

Tonight, Primula made a special dinner for us, Kaede was smiling when she saw this, "it's just like that day when you came home all soaked, remember Kaede?"

"I remember Rimu, although the day had been a little sad, you did cheer up, thank you."

"You're welcome."

I was looking over to the table to see Naomi and Daisy working together to set everything up and quietly humming out a little tune. I knew which one they were humming, it was 'Forever Love' by 'Reba McEntire'.

"I am so darn lucky to be here," I thought to myself, "surronded by wonderful friends and family..." I then looked over to the kitchen, Kaede was still talking with Primula, "and the girl I love."

In about five minutes, we all sat down to eat the dinner Primula made. During this time, Kaede and I told our three 'sisters' about all the stuff we were talking about with our friends.

"Sounds like you guys covered alot," said Naomi, "but I think you forgot a few places?"

"Well we were only looking at some of the places we could walk to," I said, "remember this is a big city."

"Yeah I remember."

"Just out of curiousity," put in Daisy, "which places were you thinking about?"

"Well...there's the old beach I used to hide out at. Especially that one night when Big Bro and Kaede came to get me after I ran away."

"I'm still surprised that you were able to jump out the window and land safely on the snow," I said, shaking my head a little.

"Well to be honest, I surprised myself too."

"I think I know one place you forgot to show," added Daisy, "the place where you told me that you had adopted me. You really made me happy the day you told me that."

"And there was one moment you forgot to mention too," said Primula, "right at that balcony in the park."

"The day you forgave your father," added Naomi.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that."

"It's okay Matthew," said Kaede, "I think our friends really enjoyed the tour we gave them."

"Yeah, you're right Kaede."

Throughout dinner time, one of us would talk about some of the interesting, scary or thrilling moments that occured to them, until we had finished eating. Then Kaede, Naomi, Daisy and I helped Primula clean the dishes and put them away.

Then after dinner, we went into the living room to watch some television and talk some more about the great moments we shared, especially after Naomi and Daisy were adopted into our families. This went on until the three 'sisters' went up to their rooms to go to bed, one after another (as usual).

Kaede and I stayed in the living room, sitting side by side and watching one of our favourite animes like 'Kanon (2006 version.')

"I love you Matthew."

"I love you too Kaede."

Then at that moment, Kaede and I kissed on the lips again for the second time that day. Then we continued watching our favourite shows until we grew tired, then we both walked side by side upstairs and went into our rooms to change.

We came out of our rooms in less than five minutes to hug again, then we climbed into my bed.

"Comfortable Kaede?"

She nodded her head, "I'll see you in the morning."

"I'll see you in the morning," I said as I winked at her.

Kaede just giggled, then she gave me a small kiss on the right side of my face, then I gave her a kiss on the left side of her face.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede."

Then we both closed our eyes and went happily to sleep, while our hands were holding onto each other.


	76. Chapter 76 Kaede

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Kaede**_

It was mostly quiet in my bedroom on July 20th, at around four thirty in the morning, Kaede woke up and let out a big yawn. Then she noticed that my side of the bed was empty, she looked over to the sliding glass doors and noticed me standing out on the balcony.

"Matthew?"

"Huh?" I looked back into the bedroom to see Kaede walking over to see me, "what are you doing up this early?"

"Well it's four thirty right now."

"Four thirty? Then that means I've been up for twenty minutes already, darn this nightmare."

"Is it me?" I looked over to her kinda confused, "am I the reason you're having these nightmares."

"No Kaede, you're not the reason I'm having these nightmares. I wish I knew what was causing these nightmares, they have been going on for a couple of months now."

We both went silent as we looked up to the star filled night sky, there were plenty of stars up there tonight.

"You know if my mom was alive today, I'm sure she would have really liked you."

"Do you really think so, Kaede?"

"Yes I'm sure, she would've liked you as much as I do," Kaede looked down sadly, a few small tears appeared in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay Kaede," I said as I placed my left hand on her left shoulder and held her close to me, "there's no need to say sorry, I know how much you miss your mother."

"I do, I miss her alot."

We were silent for a minute, then I spoke again, "you're propely right, I'm sure your mother would have liked me. I only wish I could say the same about my mother liking you."

"Why does she hate me?"

"She doesn't you, she hates me. She thinks that I have made a big mistake moving here and a bigger one falling in love with you, but she's wrong, I did not make a mistake. Although I would have one heck of a time trying to confince her that she is wrong."

"You mean, when you go back to Canada?"

"For visit, yes, but it's like I told you before, that won't be for a real long time, as I'm still not ready to go back just yet...mostly in the towns and cities I grew up around. But when I go..."

"I'll be right by your side to help you get threw the tough times."

"Thank you Kaede."

"You're welcome Matthew," she smiled, then she got up on her toes and gave me a small kiss on the left side of my face. Then I gave her a small kiss on the right side of her face.

"Kaede, I was just wondering, after I get off work today, would you like to go out with me?"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yeah sure, like a date. Would that be okay with you?"

"Of course it's okay Matthew, I would like that. Well I better go get ready for today."

"Okay, well I guess I could try to get some sleep again. I'll see you in a few hours."

"See you in a few hours Matthew!"

Kaede walked back into my room, then she walked off back to her bedroom. I stood there in the sliding glass doorway for a minute before I finally walked into my room, climbed into bed and tried to go to sleep.

A little later that morning as we were getting prepared for today's 'Tech Corner' episode, I looked into the audience to see a huge surprise. There sitting in the front roar was...my father.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I came to see your show Matthew, I've heard it's really good."

"Yeah, many people have said that many, many times."

"Plus I'm not here alone, if you look further down the first row here."

I looked and sure enough, there was Kaede, she smiled to me and waved to me. I waved back to her, right around the time Al called over to me.

"I got to get onto the set, I'll talk to you in a short while."

I ran off to the backstage at around the time everyone else was coming into the stands.

"Who was that you were talking to Matthew?" asked Al.

"That was my father, he's come to see our show today. He's not alone either, my girlfriend is in the stands too."

"No way, Kaede's here too," Al looked and sure enough, there was Kaede.

"Yep she's here..."

At that moment, the lights dimmed in the studio and all cameras pointed at the doorway. Al and I both walked out on the stage, waving to the audience.

"Hello everyone and welcome to 'Tech Corner', I am your host Matthew Gagnon and you all know my assisant, Al."

Everyone clapped for both of us, then they went silent, "today we have a great show for you," said Al, "we're going to be showing you about repairing boat motors and show you rare clips of what can go wrong."

"But before we do that Al, I would like to take this time to say that we happen to have a couple of special guests here in the audience today. The first guest happens to be my father..." the cameras pointed right at him, "Mr. Ron Gagnon!"

The audience clapped their hands loudly for him, "would you like to tell the audience what kinda work you do?"

"Ah, I'd be honored to. I'm a mechanic, I work on trucks, cars and other roadway vehicles. I used to work in Toronto Ontario, but now I own my own shops in New Liskeard Ontario. I'm here in Tokyo on vacation and to see my son again."

"Thank you father," I said in a kind way, he sat back down, "and now for our other special guest, I'm sure many of you know her, I've mentioned her more than a few dozen times, she was on one of our 'Tech Corner On Location' episodes and she also happens to be my girlfriend..." the cameras pointed to her, "Ms. Kaede Fuyou!"

Right away, as soon as I mentioned her name, everyone in the audience started clapping loudly and cheering for her, "it's an honor to have you here today Kaede."

"I'm honored to be here Matthew."

"But why didn't you tell me that you were going to come here?"

"I just wanted to surprise you," she then blew me a kiss, I started to blush as the audience all said 'Aww!'

After the show was done for the day, Al and Sakura promised to clean up the set, while I headed out to see Kaede. She was waiting outside of the building near my truck.

"Did I really surprise you today?" she asked sweetly.

"You did," I answered kindly, "so what did you think of the show?"

"I thought it was great, you and Al did a great job."

"Thank you..."

It was then I got a huge slap on my back, knocking me to the ground. Who else would it have been, but my old childhood friend, Lisa Brugger.

"Did you have to slap me Lisa?"

"Of course I did," she giggled, "I always do that, you should know that, right old buddy?"

"Yeah. So I'm guessing you saw the show today, am I right?"

"Yep, I saw the entire thing, and Kaede, that was kind of you to blow Matthew a kiss."

Kaede was blushing a deep shade of red, but she was still smiling. I was blushing a little too as I got back to my feet.

"I'd like to stick around and talk with you two some more, but I'm needed in other places right now. I'm going to meet up with Itsuki, Mayumi, Michael and Destiny at the arcade, so I'll see you guys later!"

She waved till she was out of sight.

"There's something I've always been wondering," I said to Kaede, "why do people say that Lisa is like a second Asa? Cause when I was walked with Asa to her place that one time, she didn't act the way Lisa does."

"Well, she only does that when she's with Rin, that's why people say Lisa is like a second Asa."

"I get it, still I have to ask, how did you get here?"

"Your father drove me here. He came up outside of our house just after you left and I asked him if he could give me a ride to the set. He said 'yes' and told me where he was going."

"Yeah, that was nice of my father to drop by, I know that's something my mother wouldn't do. Now before we head out on our date, maybe we should call our sisters, you know, just to check in with them."

"Okay, but how are we going to call them? We don't have cell-phones."

"We can always ask Mr. Quinten if we can use his phone."

So Kaede and I walked off to Mr. Quinten's office, thankfully he wasn't that busy at this time, "is it okay if we use your phone for a second, we just need to check in on our sisters."

"Of course you can Matthew," he smiled.

I dailed the number for the house, three rings could be heard, then at last someone picked up the phone.

"Hello?" It was Primula.

"Hey Primula, Kaede and I are just calling to see if you, Little Sis and Daisy are okay."

"We're fine," she said, "I'm just hanging out with Max and Monty, and Little Sis and Daisy are hanging out with Shiori."

"Okay then, we're just checking to see if you guys are okay."

"We're fine, you two have a good time out tonight, okay?"

"We will, talk to you later," I placed the phone back on it's stand, then looked back to Mr. Quinten, "thank you for letting us use your phone sir."

"You're welcome Matthew, have a good night out."

"We will," Kaede and I said in unison. We said our good nights to Mr. Quinten, then we headed out, just in time to see Sakura leave the set.

For the rest of the day, Kaede and I went to our favourite places, we would often run into our friends a lot, especially Ruri and Erica, as they were hanging out in the arcade.

"It is good to see those two hanging out together again," I said to Kaede.

"It is," she smiled.

Once again, Kaede and I played a little air hockey, she did better this time, 9-10, I still won, but she did good.

"You're getting better each time we play."

"Thank you."

After the arcade, we walked threw the small mall for a while, till around dinnertime. Kaede and I decided to eat out tonight at an Italian resturant (Primula was going to cook at home tonight), we both ordered the spagetti and meatballs and ceaser salads as sides.

Then we continued walking along through the small mall till around eight as we headed off for home.

When we got in, Max and Monty were just leaving to go back to their places, "we need to go home to help our parents take care of Kelsey," said Max.

"You mean I have to," said Monty firmly, "you just sit around reading manga books!"

"What? Why you!" Max chased after Monty out to the streets and ran out of sight.

"Those two never change," I chuckled, Kaede giggled along to that, then we noticed Shiori was leaving too, "hello Shiori."

"Hi Matthew, hi Kaede, it's good to see you two again."

"It's good to see you too," smiled Kaede, "how is your sister doing?"

"Yukie's doing great, tomorrow she's going to be helping me with some of my art sketches, I'm looking forward to it!"

"Sounds good to me, so what is she going to do?" I asked.

"Well, she's going to stay still while I draw a picture of her."

"That's so sweet," smiled Kaede, "tell Yukie that we said hello."

"I will," she called and ran off to the streets and her way home.

Naturally we hadn't even stepped inside the house, when we heard some loud shouting coming from Sia's house. As usual, Sia and Kikyou were fighting over Dave and both Eustoma and Cineraria were trying to stop the fight.

"You know something? I'm almost getting used to the fighting that goes on over there," I was saying to Kaede.

"Are they at it again?" asked another voice, it was Nerine, standing near the fence, along with Daryl. Her father, Forbesii and mother, Sage were standing near the doorway.

"Yep, they are at it again," I called.

"How are you two doing?" Kaede asked.

"We're doing great!" called Daryl, "Nerine and I went out today to see a movie, boy it was great. Wasn't it Nerine?"

"It was," she smiled, "so how was your date?"

"We had a great time!" Kaede then told them of the places we went to, they looked on impressed.

"You know Matthew," said Daryl, "with the way you two act, I'm often wondering why you two aren't married yet."

There it was again, just like many times before, Kaede and I were blushing at that moment when Daryl mentioned that, "we...ah...well," Kaede and I were finding it hard to speak.

"Sorry guys, I didn't mean to say that."

"No that's okay, although I'll say this, I can't count how many times we have heard that."

"Well at least you're no longer hearing threats from Kaede's fan-club, cause I'm sure those guys haven't given up."

"If they haven't, then they really need to get a new hobby."

All four of us were laughing over that, then we went back inside our houses. Sia and Kikyou were still fighting over who was going to be Dave's girlfriend.

Later on that night, (after everyone went to bed), it was quiet in my room. I opened my eyes and looked to see Kaede smiling in her sleep and breathing nice and softly.

"Kaede...Fuyou," I thought to myself, "a sweet and wonderful girl, someone I enjoy spending my time with." I was thinking back to what Daryl had said to us before, "someone I can spend forever with."

I could almost imagine a grand wedding and seeing Kaede walking towards me.

"Matthew..." I looked to see that Kaede was still sleeping, but she was still saying my name, "Matthew..."

"I wonder what she is dreaming about," I thought, then I chuckled, "probably something to do with me."

I placed my right hand on her left hand, then grabbed it softly. Kaede continued to smile, she was still sleeping, but I think she knew I was holding her hand.

"I love you Kaede," I whispered softly as I kissed her on the left side of her face.

Then I went off back to sleep, dreaming about Kaede.

The next day, after another 'Tech Corner' episode was done for the day, Kaede and I headed out for another date. This time, we were walking through the megamall. We ran into Rin and Asa, who so happened to be on a date too.

As we walked along, we walked up to a small wedding store, Kaede was looking a white dress.

"Doesn't it beautiful," she asked.

"Yeah it sure does," I replied.

"Can you imagine seeing me in that dress?"

"I could, just seeing you walking up to the one you love," Kaede looked up to me confused, "it's something I've seen before, I've been to plenty of weddings, so as you can guess, I know a lot about them."

"Yeah," she smiled.

Then we headed off for the rest of the megamall. No sooner had we come up to the second floor, then we heard someone calling our names, it was Kareha.

"Don't you usually work at this time?" I asked her.

"I would, but today is my day off, there's new paint going on the walls of 'Flora', so I decided to come here with my sister."

"Sister? I didn't know you had a sister."

"Oh yes," she smiled, then she looked behind her to a young girl running up to Kareha, "this is my younger sister, Tsubomi"

"Hello there," she said kindly, "you're Matthew the Canadian boy, am I right?"

"That's me, and this is my lovely girlfriend, Kaede Fuyou."

"It's nice to meet you both," she smiled.

"Well we better get going," said Kareha, "I promised Tsubomi that I would get her some new dresses, it was nice seeing you two again."

"It was nice seeing you two Kareha," called Kaede, "and it was nice meeting you Tsubomi!"

They both waved to us till they had walked into the clothing store.

"We learn something new every day," I chuckled, Kaede just giggled happily.

We continued on threw the mall, going to the stores we wanted to see, like the 'rare music and movies' store, where I got a 'High Valley' music CD, then we went to the same clothing store Kaede got our matching sweaters. We actually got another set of matching sweaters.

Then at six, we walked into Boston Pizza, where we got a huge surprise.

"Leah?" I asked.

She looked up to me and smiled, "Matthew, it's good to see you and Kaede again."

"It's good to see you again Leah," smiled Kaede, "how was your operation?"

"It was a little painful, but it was worth it, cause I'm finally feeling more and more like my old self again. Are you two on a date today?"

"We are," Kaede and I answered in unison.

"That's good."

"So how long are you planning on staying in Tokyo?" Kaede asked.

"I'm going to be staying in Tokyo for a month before I have to go back."

"Why?"

"Well I'll be going off to college, I'm hoping to become a chef."

"That's wonderful," Kaede smiled, "if you ever want to learn any new recipes, you can always come by our place and I could teach you some."

"Thanks Kaede, I would like that."

"We should probably get to our table," I said to Kaede, "it was nice seeing you again Leah, I hope that we'll get to see you again soon."

"I'm sure you will," she smiled.

After dinner, Kaede and I continued walking along through the megamall, till around eight when we got home. We spent some time with our sisters, talking about our day-outs and watching our favourite shows.

"You two must be having a wonderful time together," said Naomi, "for once, you don't need to worry about if someone is going to try to ruin your day out, you can just go out and spend some time together."

"I'm so happy for you two," smiled Daisy.

"So am I," agreed Primula.

"Thank you," Kaede and I said in unison, again.

"Still," added Naomi, "have you ever thought about what those knuckleheads are doing in jail?"

"Don't ever think about it," I said, "after all the danger they keep putting us in, they deserve to be in jail. Besides, I don't think they'll be let out anytime soon, why did you ask Little Sis?"

"I was just wondering, cause we really haven't heard a single word from them since Febuary."

"Which is a good thing too," said Primula.

"From what I have heard about them," said Daisy, "it's a good thing they are locked up. But there might be a chance they might have changed after all this time."

"Doubtful," I said, "they've been like this since we've become teenagers and went to High School, I doubt they have changed."

We said no more on the subject of 'Knuckleheads' as we continued to eat dinner.

After cleaning up, we all went into the living room and watched some television together. Then we went to our rooms to change. Kaede and I did our usual hugging for a few minutes, then we went back into my room.

"Kaede, are you happy being with me?"

"I am," she smiled, "I'm always happy to be with you Matthew. Are you happy being with me?"

"Of course I am, I enjoy every moment we spend together. I love you Kaede."

"And I love you too Matthew."

We both climbed into my bed, laying down at our normal spots.

"Are you comfortable Kaede?"

"I am," she nodded happily, "I'll see you in the morning Matthew."

"And I'll see you in the morning," I said as I winked at her, she giggled happily.

"Good night Matthew."

"Good night Kaede, my sweet princess."

Kaede blushed happily, she then gave me a kiss on the right side of my face and I gave her a kiss on the left side of her face, then with our hands holding onto each other, we went happily to sleep.


	77. Chapter 77 Knuckleheads

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Knuckleheads**_

Once again, in the early morning hours of Thursday July 22nd, I woke up to see Kaede sleeping and smiling during that time.

"I am happy to be with you, Kaede," I whispered to her. I know I said that alot, well...to be honest, I have no idea how many times I have said that, but I don't think Kaede minded that one bit, cause she was still smiling.

Just as I about ready to fall back to sleep, I could hear Kaede say "I do...I do...I do."

"Why is she saying 'I Do'?" I thought to myself, "is she dreaming about a wedding? Maybe...ours?"

I didn't think about for very long, as I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.

By the next morning, everything seemed to be pretty much normal, that was...until I got a phone call from Damon. At first, I thought he wanted to talk about how things were, but I was going to find out that wasn't going to be the case.

"You know those old buddies of yours?" he asked.

"You mean, the knuckleheads?"

"Yes, well...I hate to tell you this, but they...have escaped again."

I was shocked when I heard that, that was all I needed to hear. Just when things were going well for all of us, those horrible knuckleheads made their escape from jail again.

"Don't worry," said Damon, "we're doing everything we can to find them."

"Thanks Damon," I sighed, "I know that I can always count on you."

After the phone call, I walked back into the kitchen with an upset look on my face.

"What's wrong Matthew?" Kaede asked.

"Turn on the TV, you'll see why in a minute."

Daisy went over to the television that we have in the kitchen, and changed the channel to the news network. The four girls were in shock to see a news report about the knuckleheads escaping.

"They broke out last night," gasped Naomi.

"This can't be good," groaned Daisy.

"Not at all," I said quietly, "if they are out of jail, then you know what that means..." I looked over to Kaede, "they'll be up to their old tricks. They'll try to force me to move back to Canada and..."

"They'll try to hurt me," she groaned.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, you don't need to worry at all, Kaede. I will protect you from those knuckleheads, and maybe I can also find a way to keep my promise."

"That's going to be a little more difficult than you think," said Primula, "cause they want to settle this, by fighting."

"I am aware of that," I said to her, "but it's like I said, those knuckleheads won't ever hurt Kaede, or any of you."

"They won't be able to sneak up on us either," said Naomi, "not with my sixth sense always letting me know of what's going to happen."

"Right you are," I looked over to Kaede again, "don't you worry, I'll protect you."

"Thank you," she said quietly.

With those knuckleheads on the loose, Kaede and Naomi went off together to hang out with Yukie and Shiori. At least I know that Kaede is safe, especially when Naomi and Yukie are near by.

As you can imagine, mostly everyone had heard the news about the knuckleheads and they were all worried, especially at the set of 'Tech Corner'.

"Aren't you a little scared, Matthew?" asked Al.

"Of course I'm scared, I'm worried about what could happen if they find Kaede. I'll never forgive them if they hurt her."

"Who are these knuckleheads?" asked Sakura, none of us had told her about them (mostly cause we never thought that we needed to).

"They are old friends of ours," said Lisa, who was dropping by with supplies, "but after a few years in high school, they changed and betrayed Matthew, one after another. When they came to Tokyo, they..."

"Tried to seperate myself from Kaede," I continued, "they'll go to any measures to try and hurt her, but when they do, they have to deal with myself and whoever decides to help me."

"Like when Nerine helped, right?" asked Al.

"Correct, she sure gave them a scare by attacking them."

"But why now?" asked Sakura, "why wait till now to break out of jail?"

"I don't know," I sighed unhappily, "and I'll never know why either. All we can do is to be careful, and inform Damon and the other police officers of where they are, just in case."

"Maybe you should go home for the day," said Al, "then they won't be able to..."

"I know what you're thinking, but everything is going to be okay. Kaede is with Yukie, Little Sis and Shiori at this time, so she'll be safe and know when they are near."

"Always staying on the possitive side of the situation, aren't you?" asked Lisa.

"You know it," I said, "if I didn't, then that would give Kaede more reasons to worry. So, if I stay positive, then she won't have to worry too much about it."

"That's good," smiled Lisa, then she walked over to me, and slapped me on the back.

"Thanks, that's comforting," I groaned quietly.

The day seemed to go even longer than usual today, but after all the work was done, I drove over to Yukie and Shiori's house to pick up Kaede and Naomi.

"Thanks for letting her stay with you guys," I said to Yukie, "I know we must be taking alot of time out from your day, but..."

"It's okay, I'm happy to be of some help."

"You'll be happy to know that my sixth sense didn't go off once today," said Naomi, as she walked over to the other side of the truck.

"Good," I said, "hopefully that means that Damon has got them."

We thanked Yukie and Shiori again, then we headed off for home. I'm sad to say that when we did get home, and I called Damon, he told me that he didn't get them.

"They're very good at hiding," he was saying, "even though they don't know this city that well. Anyways, we'll keep looking for them."

"Thanks Damon."

After I got off the phone, I walked into the kitchen and saw that Kaede had a worried look on her face.

"Are you scared, Kaede?" I asked her kindly.

"I am," she said, sounding really scared, "I'm scared because of what they will do if they find you."

I looked at her kinda surprised again, "me? I thought you would be worried about what they might do if they find you."

"I'm not worried about myself, I'm worried about you. When you first fought them, they beat you up pretty badly."

"That is true," I said quietly.

"They'll try anything to hurt you, especially when you say 'no'. Maybe you should say..." Kaede couldn't finish what she was going to say, cause she burst into tears again.

She then felt my left hand on top of her left hand, "I won't leave you," I said to her firmly, "my answer to them is going to be 'no' forever, cause I love you and I would be nothing without you."

That must have helped, cause in a few seconds, Kaede's smile reappeared, even though there were some tears in her eyes.

"Thank you Matthew. I love you too."

She walked up to me and placed her hand on my chest, then we both wrapped our arms around each other at the same time. We hugged for a few minutes, until Kaede's tears were gone, then we got to work on making dinner.

I knew Kaede was going to be having some trouble sleeping tonight, I was proven right as I woke up at midnight to see her, still wide awake.

"What are you doing up?" I asked her, "you should be sleeping."

"I know I should be sleeping, but whenever I close my eyes, I see you fighting your former friends in the park...and losing."

"You're having knucklehead nightmares, just me, huh?"

"Yeah," she said sadly.

She did look sad and worried, but still, I was determined to make her feel better.

"There's need to worry about those terrible knuckleheads," I said to her, "Cause they won't get near you...in fact, they won't get in this house without having to go through me first."

"Matthew..."

"I know, you don't want me to fight. I won't, unless they leave me with no choice, I'll just find other ways to stop them."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I said to her, "now, why don't you get some sleep? There's no need to worry, okay?"

"Okay," Kaede finally closed her eyes and went off to sleep.

I stayed awake for a while, I was thinking about my plan. In order to make sure that their attack won't happen, is to stay here tomorrow and during the weekend too. I didn't mind that, as long as Kaede was safe.

"Sweet dreams, Kaede," I whispered to her.

I then gave her a small kiss on the left side of her face, before I closed my eyes and went to sleep, only to have that knucklehead nightmare again.

The next morning, I phoned work and told both Mr. Quinten and Al of why I was not coming in. They said it was okay, and Sakura promised to pitch in as well.

"Just make sure that you keep Kaede safe," said Sakura.

"Don't you worry, I won't let her get hurt."

"Don't make promises that you can't keep," she said.

After the phone call was done, I walked into the living room, Kaede was in there, along with Primula and Daisy. Naomi was hanging out with Shiori again.

"The show won't be the same without you, Matt," said Daisy.

"I know, but it's okay, I know Al and Sakura will do a good job."

"Please don't fight," said Kaede, "I don't want you to get hurt."

"He won't need to fight," said Primula, "if they show up, then I'll freeze them, just like that night when Matthew's father came here."

"And I can use my powers to blow them away," said Daisy, "but if we see them, we'll be sure to call Damon."

"We all will," I agreed, then I looked over to Kaede. She placed her head on my shoulder again, she was blushing at that moment.

"Thank you," she said, "I love you Matthew."

"Aww," said Daisy and Primula in unison.

"I love you too, Kaede," I whispered to her, and gave her a kiss on the top of her head again.

Then I heard some faint snorning, it was coming from Kaede.

"She must be feeling tired," I thought to myself, "it's no surprise really, considering that she was up half the night," I decided to let her sleep for a bit, so I turned down the volume on the television and stayed as still as I could, so that Kaede wouldn't wake up.

I'm guessing that she wasn't having that 'knucklehead' nightmare at this time, which was a good thing.

"Why was Kaede up late?" asked Daisy.

"She must've had the same nightmare that Matthew does," answered Primula.

"She did," I said quietly, "she was dreaming back to my first fight with those knuckleheads. She said that her dream, that I was losing the fight."

"You did," said Primula, "for a short while, then you started fighting back."

"Yeah, but I'm thankful that I didn't have to fight them for too long, cause that's when Damon came."

"Good old Damon," smiled Daisy, "then during the next few escape attempts, who was helping you then?"

"Lisa and Michael, they would always help me fight those guys. Sure, we were outnumbered, but that didn't bother us..."

"They beat the knuckleheads everytime," said Primula to Daisy, "that was, till Nerine blasted them out of the school cafetaria."

"That's what I was going to say," I said to her.

The two girls giggled quietly, and I chuckled a little, but not too loudly, as Kaede was still sleeping.

When Naomi got home at around six, we decided to go out and get the grogeries, well...Naomi and I were.

"Alright, we won't be out for too long," I said to Kaede.

"Are you sure you don't want me to come along?"

"I'm sure, Little Sis and I can handle the grogeries ourselves."

"Okay," then she said, "be careful out there, and please...don't fight."

"Alright Kaede, I won't fight."

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss on the right side of her side, then she kissed me on the right side of my face. Primula and Daisy promised to keep Kaede safe, and so did Sia, Kikyou and Nerine.

"Alright, we'll be back in a bit!" I called to them.

Kaede waved to me till we were out of sight.

As Naomi and I walked along, she stopped walking and looked over to me, "why didn't you want Kaede to come along with us?"

I stopped walking and looked over to her, "it's just in case we run into those knuckleheads, at least she won't get hurt from them."

"Is that why she is staying home?"

"You could say that..." I sighed deeply, "Little Sis, you know that I love Kaede alot, and if she ever got hurt, I...I...don't know what I would do without her."

"I see," she said quietly, "I understand now, except why I'm with you."

"It's because of your sixth sense, if those knuckleheads are near here, or near the house, you can let me know and..."

"You'll go kick their butts, right?"

"Only if I have no choice, but if I do, then I'll just call Damon and let him know of what's going on."

"Okay then, I understand perfectly."

"Still," I chuckled, "I like the way you think."

Naomi giggled quietly as we continued on our way to the store.

At the house, it was mostly quiet, Daisy was upstairs, cleaning up the bedroom and Primula was in the kitchen, giving Bridget some food. It didn't stay quiet for too long, just thirty minutes after we went out, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" called Kaede.

She walked down the stairs, then walked over to the door. When she slid the door to the side, she wished she hadn't, for on the other side of the doorway were...the knuckleheads!

Naomi and I were walking home with two bags full of grogeries.

"I think we got more than what we needed," she said to me.

"Yeah, I was going to say that, Little Sis," I said, while laughing.

I wasn't laughing for too long, as Naomi stopped and had that worried look on her face, "Big Bro," she said, sounding really worried.

"What is it, Little sis?"

She didn't say anything for a really long time, I knew what she wanted to say, "They're at the house, aren't they?"

"Yes, and they're attacking Kaede!"

"WHAT?" I shouted.

Right away, I dropped the two bags of grogeries and ran off, away from Naomi, who screamed out loudly to me. Lisa came by at that moment, and saw Naomi shouting.

"What's going on around here?" she asked.

"Big Bro's rushing back to the house," said Naomi, "they're there."

Now Lisa was worried, "let's gather these grogeries and I'll drive you back to the house."

And that's what they did. I didn't stay where I was, I was running as fast as I could go.

"I should've stayed at home," I thought to myself, "I should've known that they would come. If they hurt her, then they will be sorry!"

Finally, I reached the gate for the house, I pushed it to the side and ran to the doorway. When I slid the door to the side, I got the shock of my life...there they were, the knuckleheads, and they were beating Kaede up.

"Matthew...help..." she said weakily.

I stood there in complete shock, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Naomi's sixth sense was right, and my nightmare had come true...there were the knuckleheads, beating Kaede up.

Patrick turned and looked over to me, "hello Gagnon, have you come to help us beat her up, or are you still on her side?"

They all looked like they were proud for what they have done. Poor Kaede had a few bruises and looked weak at the moment, Daisy and Primula were at the far end of the hallway, I knew they wanted to help, but they didn't want to get hurt. I couldn't blame them.

My shocked look quickly turned into anger, I grew madder and madder, until...I finally snapped.

"PATRICK! YOU SLIMEBALL!" I shouted.

I ran towards him and punched him right in the nose, the noise was so loud that it sounded like a brick had hit his face, and the force of the punch threw him towards the wall at the end of the hallway, which made a small hole in the wall.

"You won't get us!" snapped Ryan.

"Wanna bet?" I asked, sounding really angry.

I punched Ryan in the stomuch, really hard.

The brutal beatings didn't stop until they had all banged into the wall and were battered up, just like I was when they first fought me. I was breathing heavily, but I was still angry.

"What's the big idea, Matthew?" asked Jeff.

"Why did you beat us up?" asked Connor.

"You deserved it!" I shouted, "you had no right to come into our home and attack Kaede. I always thought that you guys were bad, but I never thought that you sink this low!"

"We'll do whatever it takes to make you see that you belong in Canada," said Ryan.

"Besides, you don't belong here," said Patrick.

"I do belong here!" I snapped, "I keep telling you guys this, over and over again, when will you ever learn to listen?"

"Never," said Connor, "cause we know better than you."

"You wish!" I snapped back, then I sighed deeply, "you really crossed the line this time..."

I didn't finish what I was going to say, cause it was then that I heard something fall to the floor. That something was...Kaede.

"KAEDE!" I rushed over to her, she had her eyes closed and she looked sad, "are you okay?"

"I think our work is done," chuckled Jeff.

"Get out!" I snapped, "get out of my house!"

"This isn't your house," said Connor.

"It is so! Now get out! Get out! Get out! Get out! Get out!"

"We're not," Patrick began.

"GET OUT!" I shouted really loudly.

They finally got the message and walked past Kaede and I. Once they were gone, Asa, Sia, Kikyou, Dave, Nerine, Daryl, Naomi and Lisa showed up, they were shocked to see this.

Daisy and Primula were also in shock, mostly cause they had seen the entire ordeal.

"Kaede," I said softly to her, "it's okay, you can open your eyes now, they're gone."

Some tears were now starting to come down from my eyes, while everyone else stood back in complete shock.

"Kaede, please wake up. Open your eyes...please?"

"Big Bro..." Naomi said quietly, but stopped when Lisa had put her left hand on her left shoulder.

"Come on Kaede, please? Kaede? Kaede? Please wake up."

Now my tears were really starting to come out, "no," I said quietly and in sadness, "no. No, this can't be happening, no..."

Everyone just stayed away as I cried my eyes out, and saying 'no', over and over again.

"No, no...!" I shouted so loudly that I was sure that the entire city of Tokyo heard me.


	78. Chapter 78 Forever

_**My Kinda Life**_

_**Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

_**Forever**_

Lisa called an ambulance, and we were soon on our way to the hospital. I was riding along with Kaede, all the while I was thinking that I had let Kaede down.

We soon arrived at the hospital, I was running side by side with Kaede's strecther.

"Kaede, everything's going to be okay," I kept saying to her.

She still didn't say anything, but a nurse did, "watch out sir!" I wasn't watching where I was going and my right shoulder went smacking into a wall, "are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I called.

They hurried inside, now all I could do...was to wait...and hope.

I waited out in the waiting room, feeling really bad, "if only I had stayed with her," I said quickly to myself, "then maybe those knuckleheads wouldn't have hurted her. I am so stupid!"

This time, there was no one nearby to tell me that I wasn't.

I had to wait another three minutes, until a doctor finally came out to see me.

"Is she okay?" I asked.

"Are you a member of her family?"

"I'm her boyfriend! Just tell me, is she okay?"

"She's fine, she's just got a few bumps here and there, but she is okay."

I sighed deeply in relief, "in that case, I better go get the truck."

"Why? Are you gonna go home?"

"Yeah, with Kaede. You said that she was okay, so she can home right now, right?"

"Actually, that's what I need to talk to you about. She is okay, but the attack has left her out cold. I'm afraid that she may never wake up ever again."

That was all I did not want to hear, "she's never going to...no, no this can't be true."

"Ah, cheer up kid, there are plenty of pretty girls in this city, I'm sure that you find a new girlfriend in a few months."

I certainly didn't need to hear that! I don't know what got over me, for it was at that point that I grabbed the doctor by the collar of his labcoat and threw him to the wall. Thankfully, there was no one else around.

"I don't want a new girlfriend!" I snapped at him, "I love Kaede, and Kaede alone."

"I'm sorry, but there is nothing we can do at this point."

"No," I groaned, I was letting go of his jacket and he came to the ground gently, "this can't be true...it just can't be." A few tears started to appear in my eyes, then I looked back to the doctor, "can I go in and see her?"

"Yes you can," he answered, "but I'm afraid that she won't wake up."

I walked over to her room, she was just laying there on the bed, she wasn't smiling and her eyes were shut. I stood there in front of her for a long period of time without saying a single word - until I couldn't hold it in, I finally broke down and cried out a lot of tears. I got down on my knees and buried my face in the sheets of Kaede's bed.

"I'm so sorry Kaede, I'm sorry. This is all fault! I'm sorry...I'm sorry..."

I couldn't say anymore, my tears kept on pouring out and I was really crying at that point, I'm sure that everyone heard me. The doctors heard me, but didn't tell me to be quiet, they just left us alone.

At around midnight, the visitors had to leave, except for me. The doctors didn't bother telling me to go home. Besides, even if I did, I would be able to get any sleep.

I had stopped crying an hour ago, but once again, I started up all over again.

"Kaede, I don't know...if you can hear my voice," I said while crying, "but if you can, I just want you to know that I am sorry for what happened. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me again...just please...open your eyes...I love you Kaede!..."

I really broke down in tears at this given point, I was feeling alone without Kaede to talk to, or to hug, or to kiss, or...I think you get the idea. Even though I was with her, it just wasn't the same. To be honest with you, I felt completely alone, just like I did before I met Kaede.

A couple of minutes after I said those things, it was nothing short of a miricle. First, Kaede's pinky on the right hand moved, then the rest of her hand moved, then the other hand moved. Then her eyes opened.

"Where am I?" she asked quietly. She looked around, and soon relieased that she was in a hospital, "what am I doing here?"

Then she heard some crying from the right side of her bed, and noticed me there, still saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry", over and over again.

Even though I was crying, Kaede was still smiling (mostly cause she was happy to see me there). She then lifted her right hand and placed it on my left shoulder, then she started rubbing it softly and saying "Matthew, Matthew."

"Huh?" I looked up a little confused, "I must have been dreaming, cause for a second there, I thought I heard Kaede's voice again."

"Matthew?"

Well I heard that for sure, I looked to my left - and saw Kaede, wide awake! I gasped at that very moment, I just couldn't believe that she was awake, even after hearing the doctor say that she would never wake up again.

"Hello Matthew, what am I doing in a hospital?" I wasn't able to answer her question, I was just shocked, "what's wrong Matthew?"

I still didn't answer her back. I had more tears in my eyes, my lips quivered, then finally..."KAEDE!" I shouted. I got up from the side of the bed, and wrapped my arms around her and held her close to me. Much to her surprise, I was crying.

"I'm so sorry Kaede, it's all fault that you got attacked, I never meant for this to happen. I can understand if you don't want to talk to me ever again, I'm just so happy to see you're okay and awake too. I'm so sorry!"

I couldn't stop myself, I just continued to cry even more.

Then came a big surprise, well to me anyways, Kaede wrapped her arms around me, and started rubbing my back nice and gently.

"Matthew, I don't blame you. This wasn't your fault."

"Yes it is!" I said while still crying, "if it wasn't for me, those knuckleheads would never have come to the house and attacked you."

"It wasn't your fault," she said kindly, "you never asked them to come to Tokyo, they came here for their own reasons, this had nothing to do with you."

"So, you don't blame me?"

"Of course not, I would never blame you for anything. I love you, Matthew."

I let go for a second and looked Kaede in the eyes, I was still crying a little, but at this time, I was smiling.

"Kaede, I love you too."

We then hugged again for a couple more minutes. After we were hugging, Kaede wiped my tears away gently, all the while, she was still smiling at me. We were quiet for a while, until Kaede heard my stomuch growling.

"Why don't you go home and eat something, okay?"

"But Kaede, I don't want to leave you. I...did see a vending machine in the lobby, I could get something there, then come back here. Would that be okay?"

"Of course it is."

"Okay, I won't be gone for too long," I got up from the side of her bed and walked over to the door, "Kaede," I called as I stopped by the doorway, "I love you."

"I love you too Matthew."

I smiled to her as I walked out of my room, and walked over to the lobby.

It was completely empty in the lobby, and thankfully there were up to six vending machines in there. As I putting some coins into the machine, I burst down in tears again, only during this time, I was a little bit happy.

"She's alive, she's alive...thank you, thank you," I was saying.

"That's stupid!" cried a few voices, "he's being a stupid little crybaby!"

As soon as I heard those voices, my anger grew up again, like I wanted to punch them again.

"You idoits!" I shouted, I turned around to face them. I had some tears coming down from my eyes, but I was really angry, "you nearly killed Kaede! That is unforgiveable!"

"Well maybe if you..." Connor began, but was cut off by me.

"I've had enough of your stupid antics! Everytime I see you guys, you're always trying to take me away from Kaede and force me to move back to Canada, but I am going to say this again...since you idiots have a hearing problem! I...am...not...going...BACK!"

My voice echoed throughout the entire lobby, but I didn't care.

"Why Matthew?" asked Jeff, "why do you want to stay here? You can get all this back in Canada."

"Sure, I can get a job back in Canada, and I can get a new home, but I can't get another Kaede. She's the main reason I want to stay here, along with all my friends, but she is the main reason why I want to stay here," I went quiet for a minute, thinking about the good times that Kaede and I shared, "she is my main reason for living and the main reason why I'm here. I owe my life to Kaede..."

I had my back turned to the four knuckleheads, they were silent after I said that. Then I spun around and looked at them with an angry look on my face, "what you four did tonight is more than just unforgiveable. It's disgraceful, dispicable and down right stupid too! I knew you four were stupid and would sink to any low, but I never expected you to do this!"

"So, what do you want us to do about it?" asked Ryan.

"You're still not listening, are you? Or is it because you four don't care?" I asked angerily, they didn't answer me, "if you had killed her, you would have gotten a worse treatment than what you got back at the house."

Again, they were silent...for a while.

"So, what are you going to do to us?" asked Patrick.

"Well, considering that you four didn't kill her, I'm going to leave you with two choices...one: You can go back to Canada, and never come back...and you go without me!"

"What?" Connor asked in complete shock.

"I'm not done here," I continued, "for the second choice: If you don't, then I shall beat you up, and should you try to run, then I will inform Damon of what you did, and he will make sure that you stupid knuckleheads go back to jail...for good!"

They went silent for a minute, until Connor spoke up, "okay then, let's go back to Canada!"

"Fine!" pouted Jeff.

"Bye Gagnon!" said Ryan.

Patrick was the last one there, still staring over to me, "Matthew, just for the record, we never meant to harm you, things just got out of control...you know how it is."

"It's a little something called change," I said, "think about it."

"I did, a couple years ago...I remember saying that to you."

"Well, I did change, but unlike you four, I didn't become a bad guy and I certainly don't go out looking for fights. Now I want to know, why do you guys think that Kaede isn't my type?"

"Because..."

"You don't have an answer, do you?" Again, he went silent, "just as I thought...good bye, Patrick!"

Patrick was still silent, but he did turn around and he walked away out of the lobby and out to the streets. I stayed in that lobby for thirty seconds, sighed a deep sigh of relief, then I headed off back to Kaede's room.

When I got back into the room, she was still sitting on the bed, and looking out the window.

"Hi Matthew."

"Hi Kaede, sorry that took so long, but I had to deal with the four knuckleheads in the lobby."

"They're here?" Kaede looked scared again.

"Nope, they're gone now. I gave them the choice of leaving and to never return, or I would turn them over to Damon. They decided to run and never come back...sounds better than fighting, right?"

"Yeah, that is good."

I showed Kaede all the food and drinks that I got from the vending machines, "I know it's not much, but it should help for a while. Meanwhile, I better call everyone at the house and let them know what's going on."

Thankfully there was a phone in the room, I dailed the number and called the house. Naomi was the one who answered it.

"Are you okay, Big Bro?"

"Yeah I'm okay and so is a certain someone, if you want to talk to her..."

I handed the phone over to Kaede, "hello Naomi."

"Kaede...you're okay...SHE'S OKAY!"

Even from where I was standing, I could hear everyone cheering.

After the phone call was made, Kaede and I started eating the food that I brought in, well...Kaede was, I wasn't eating anything.

"Aren't you hungry Matthew?"

"No, I'm not hungry."

We then heard a growling sound from my stomuch again, "your stomuch says otherwise," she said.

"Yeah I guess so," I chuckled, Kaede was giggling as soon as I had said that, then she noticed that I was looking serious again.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking about what happened tonight. When you were out cold, I was feeling lonely again, the last time I ever felt that, before the sleepover, was when I was back in Canada. I didn't like that feeling then, and I certainly didn't like now."

"Oh Matthew," Kaede said quietly.

"But when you woke up, I didn't feel lonely anymore..."

I went silent for less than a minute, then I spoke up again, "It's like what you said that night of the sleepover, we don't like being apart from each other. I hope you don't mind if I say this, but I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't mind if you say that, cause I feel the same way."

"It's like we're perfect matches for each other."

"Yeah, that's true."

For the next minute, Kaede and I ate some of the food, (this time I did eat something), "Kaede, there's a really important question that I want to ask you...and I hope you don't mind if I ask this..."

"I won't mind, what is it Matthew?"

"Well Kaede, the truth is...is that I don't want to be away from you, which is why I'm asking you - when the time comes, will you...take my hand in marriage?"

"What?" Kaede looked over to me surprised.

"Well, you don't need to answer that question now...you can answer me later on, it's just, I don't know how I could go on without you..." I was just about ready to cry again, when I felt Kaede's right on my left hand.

"Matthew, there's no need to cry. I will answer your question, my answer will be, 'yes', yes I will."

I gasped at that moment, "you mean it?"

"Of course I do, cause I don't want to spend one day without you, I love you so much Matthew and I want to be the best wife you could ever ask for."

At that moment, tears started coming down from my eyes again, only this time, I was smiling and those were happy tears. Kaede and I then hugged at very moment, smiling throughout that time.

"Thank you so much Kaede," I said happily, "I love you."

"And I love you too," she smiled too.

"Wake up!" shouted a voice, the very next morning. I opened my eyes and saw the same doctor from yesterday.

"Oh, good morning doctor."

"Good morning. Listen, I know that you love that girl alot, but you can't stay here forever. You might want to go out and look for a new girlfriend."

"Is that so?" I asked curiously.

"Afraid so," he said.

"Well then, why don't we ask someone else of their opinion," I then looked over to the sleeping Kaede, "what do you think, Kaede? Do you think this doctor is right about me looking for a new girlfriend?"

Kaede then opened her eyes, she had her trademark smile on her face again, then she got up and looked over to the doctor, "no, I don't think that Matthew should go out to look for a new girlfriend."

"What?" The Doctor was in complete shock, "but...you...what...you..."

"For once, he's speechless," I chuckled and Kaede giggled.

The doctor continued to look shocked for less than a minute, then he looked at us with a professional look on his face, "well Ms. Fuyou, as I told your boyfriend yesterday, you didn't break anything, you only got a few bruises here and there, but I'm sure they'll go away soon."

"So, can she go home?" I asked.

"Yes, she can go home...do you have a way of getting back to your house?"

"Yes," she answered, then she looked over to me.

"I'll be happy to drive you home..."

"Wait, do you..."

"We do live together," Kaede and I answered in unison.

"I've been living with Kaede ever since she invited me to move in with her back in September."

"Wow!" the Doctor said, then he looked over to Kaede, "you're very lucky to have a wonderful friend like him."

"Not just a friend, he's my boyfriend."

Kaede held out her right hand, and I grabbed it softly with my left hand. We then started to blush, while we held hands.

Throughout the rest of the day and the next day, Daisy, Naomi, Primula and I helped Kaede out with alot of the housework. She was grateful for all the help, especially from me. It seemed like that Kaede and I were even closer than ever.

During the night, Kaede and I would talk about our childhood, teenage days and talk about all the good times we have.

Then during the day, we would hang out with our friends, like my pals from the Sodor Island Forums, or any of our other friends. Although, when it came to Lisa, I tried hard to duck her slaps on the back, but that was an impossiblity.

"It's just who I am," she smiled.

"I know," I groaned, "and I don't want that to change."

Then two days after Kaede was released from the hospital, we both went to the dockyards to say good-bye to my father.

"I wish I could stay a little longer," he said, "but I have to get back to work soon."

"Well, it was an honor to have you come here for a visit," I said kindly to him, "and I hope that you'll come back to see us again."

"Oh don't worry, I will," he smiled, then he looked over to Kaede, "it was an honor to see you again, Ms. Kaede, will you promise to look after my son?"

"I will."

Then he looked over to me, "and will you promise to look out for Kaede?"

"I will," I promised.

I shook his hand at that very moment, then after letting go, he walked off to the ship. He waved to the two of us, and we waved back until the ship was out of sight.

So I bet you're wondering, will Kaede and I stay together forever? Well, I think you know the answer to that question, cause the answer is obvious...yes!

Later that night, I was waiting in one of the sunflower fields, waiting for Kaede.

"Matthew?"

I smiled as I heard her voice, "Kaede."

Kaede smiled too, then she ran over towards me, I turned around to see her running.

"Matthew!" she cried.

"Kaede!" I cried, as we both wrapped our arms around each other and we spun around in a circle once.

"I love you," smiled Kaede.

"And I love you too," I smiled to her, "and I promise, I'll always be here for you, always."

"Thank you."

Kaede placed her head on my chest as we continued to hug for less than a minute, then (while some of our friends watched from a distance), Kaede and I kissed on the lips.

All of our friends shouted "Way to Go Matthew!" or "Way to Go Kaede!"

"They were meant to be together," Leah smiled happily.

Some people say that they have a cursed life, some people say that they have a blessed life. For me, I started off with a cursed life, and now my life is like a blessed dream come true. Being here in the city of Tokyo, being with my friends and family, and being with Kaede makes me know that this is 'My Kinda Life'.


End file.
